Em Busca do Recomeço
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Swan se muda para Forks em busca de uma nova vida, superar seus traumas e tentar ser feliz. Professora de educação infantil ela sente um carinho especial pelo seu aluno Emmett Cullen logo em seu primeiro dia de aula, o menino é filho adotivo de Edward Cullen um médico responsável, lindo e solteiro que se sente perdido somente ao olhar para Isabella...
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência, Estrupo

 **SINOPSE:**

Isabella Swan se muda para Forks em busca de uma nova vida, superar seus traumas e tentar ser feliz.  
Professora de educação infantil ela sente um carinho especial pelo seu aluno Emmett Cullen logo em seu primeiro dia de aula, o menino é filho adotivo de Edward Cullen um médico responsável, lindo e solteiro que se sente perdido somente ao olhar para Isabella que tem o mesmo olhar de Emmett quando foi abandonado em frente à sua casa.  
Será o amor forte o bastante para fazer Isabella superar seus traumas? E Edward a ajudará ou irá ferir ainda mais seu coração quebrado? O que um menino de apenas cinco anos pode ter em seu passado a ponto de fazê-lo ser tão retraído? Como uma nova professora o fará ver o que é viver? O que acontecerá quando o passado voltar para assombra-la? O que Isabella escolherá? A vida ou a morte?  
O caminho deles se cruzará e o resultado desse encontro você só vai saber aqui.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Toda aquela inquietação que me consumia perante a solidão,  
Se afastou, com o tempo foi se acostumando aos novos hábitos,  
Hoje toda lembrança não se resume a dor, apenas passou._

Toda agonia de uma nova paixão foi superada  
Agora indefere!  
Basta apenas colocar em pratica as observações vivenciadas.

 _Regiane Peroso_

Isabella sempre foi uma mulher que acreditou no amor, uma garotinha que imaginava seu casamento com o homem perfeito, imaginou que um dia estaria sentada em uma varanda vendo seus filhos brincarem com o cachorro, sua mão estando entrelaçando com a do seu marido. Mesmo depois de tudo que sofreu em sua vida quando adolescente, ela nunca deixou de acreditar no amor.

Ela se entregou ao amor quando tinha 22 anos e hoje se arrepende amargamente disto, as palavras e promessas que ouvia era tudo mentira, falsas ilusões, seu coração foi arrancado de seu peito pisado e despedaçado. Seu corpo sofreu violências que não se cicatrizam apenas deixando traumas na mente, traumas difíceis de ser superados.

Ela deixou de acreditar no amor, este sentimento passou a ser para ela algo impossível, algo imaginário, algo que não existia. Uma invenção.

Agora com 28 anos de idade ela se muda para a pequena cidade de Forks uma cidade localizada no estado norte americano de Washington, no Condado de Clallam, uma cidade pequena aonde provavelmente ninguém iria se preocupar com sua história, seu passado, a vida que ela inutilmente tentava esquecer.

Mas ela estava errada, todas as dificuldades que passamos na vida são para que demos valor quando conseguimos entrelaçar o caminho com o de outra pessoa. Isabella vai ter que superar seus traumas para ser feliz com seu amor.

Ela conseguirá? É só isso que ela precisa para ser feliz? Ela dará uma nova chance ao amor?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi amores, haha

Vou postar essa fic aqui para vocês, é uma das minhas preferidas e vai ter post semanal, quem sabe até mais de uma vez na semana haha

Tudo depende de vocês, espero que quem não leu acompanhe por aqui hein?

Por favor, é cheia de romances, segredos, relações familiares, amizade, garanto que não vão se arrepender

beijos

beijos


	2. Afeição Imediata

Ela suspirou olhando para o teto branco do seu novo quarto.

Agora estava pronta para recomeçar esquecer tudo que aconteceu, sabia que seria difícil tentar reconstruir uma nova vida, mas pelo menos tentaria. Ela virou de lado na cama.

 _Maldita insônia_ , pensou.

Mas ao mesmo tempo agradeceu. Sabia que se dormisse ela acordaria gritando por causa de seus pesadelos que ainda tinha de vez enquanto.

Ela havia sofrido muito, um passado que ela agora tentava esquecer, mas que era impossível. Ele estava literalmente marcado nela, em seu corpo por algumas cicatrizes, em seu coração despedaçado e em sua mente por memórias, lembranças que a faziam sofrer.

Mas ela sabia que não podia continuar do jeito que estava, seus pais não iriam querer aquilo e por eles ela prometeu para si mesma tentar viver de novo.

Arrumou suas coisas, fez a mala, mudou de estado, de cidade, de vida, aceitou o emprego novo, fez hidratação no cabelo, alugou um pequeno apartamento (sala, cozinha, quarto, banheiro), comprou um gato e roupas novas.

Ela sabia que teria um longo caminho a percorrer até se livrar ainda dá dor que sentia em seu peito, mas ela estava disposta a tentar e isso era o primeiro passo para recomeçar.

Isabella Marie Swan, esse era seu nome, tinha 28 anos, perdeu seus pais com 10 anos foi parar em um orfanato onde viveu até seus 18 anos, conseguiu entrar em uma boa universidade, se formou e conheceu aquele que destruíra sua vida, sua esperança, sua razão, seu coração, seus sonhos.

Ela olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 5 horas da manhã sabia que não dormiria e se dormisse iria ter pesadelos. Decidiu então levantar, colocou comida para seu gato, revisou o que teria que passar para seus alunos em seu primeiro dia de aula. Ela amava crianças, o olhar inocente, a vida alegre e feliz que levavam os pensamentos ainda puros livres de toda a maldade e impureza que existia nesse mundo, esse era um dos motivos que levou ela a querer ser professora de crianças.

O salário não era alto, mas o obrigado que escutava delas era melhor do que qualquer dinheiro do mundo.

Fez rapidamente um suco de laranja para beber, lavou a coisas e quando viu já eram 06h10min, decidiu tomar um banho.

Deixou a agua quente do chuveiro relaxar as tensões em sua costa, lavou seu cabelos com seu shampoo preferido de morango. Vestiu a roupa que havia escolhido para aquele momento: uma calça jeans escura, blusa branca simples de botão, um casaco preto e uma bota de salto baixo até a canela.

Pegou a chave de seu carro um Fiat Siena vermelho de segunda mão e sua bolsa. Ligou o carro ouvindo o ronco do motor, seguiu em direção à única escola infantil de Forks, ficava a quatro quilômetros do apartamento de Bella. Nela tinha a pré-escola onde Bella daria aulas e a escola Elementar.

Era dois prédios marrons e brancos de dois andares, Bella havia ido lá ao dia anterior conhecer a propriedade, saber onde ficava sua sala, pegar os materiais que iria precisar. Era uma escola que tinha mais de 200 alunos e menos de 300.

— Bom dia Isabella — uma mulher sorridente cumprimentou Bella.

— Bom dia senhorita Coper — Bella disse educadamente — Me chame apenas de Bella — falou, assim que gostava de ser chamada.

A sala que ela daria aula ficava no segundo andar entre a terceira e quinta sala. Não era grande, tinha vinte carteiras, alguns armários. A mesa de Bella ficava no centro, em frente à lousa, as paredes eram de amarelo fraco e tinha alguns painéis com desenhos e cartazes.

Colocou sua bolsa em cima da mesa, arrumando suas coisas, não demorou muito e alguns alunos começaram a chegar, alguns pais falaram com Bella querendo conhece-la melhor. Ela havia conseguido esse emprego de última hora quando a professora anterior recebeu uma proposta melhor em uma escola em Seattle.

— Você é Isabella Swan, certo? — uma mulher baixa de cabelos curtos e olhos claros perguntou, Bella reparou um pouco mais nela, percebendo que a moça era linda e poderia até ser uma modelo, estava bem vestida.

— Sim sou eu — Bella respondeu sorrido timidamente para a mulher.

— Prazer, meu nome é Alice Whitlock — ela falou estendendo a mão para Bella que a apertou — Eu sou tia de um de seus alunos, Emmett Cullen — ela apontou para um menino sentado no fundo da sala brincando com algo na mão. Bella não pode ver seu rosto, pois ele estava olhando para baixo — O meu irmão ficou preso no hospital, ele é médico, então não pode vim trazê-lo e me pediu para conversar com você.

— Pode falar

— Bem é que Emmett é um menino especial, ele é tímido na frente de pessoas desconhecidas, então não estranhe se ele não falar nada ou se for grosseiro e bem tem outra coisa, mas complicada sobre a saúde dele só que meu irmão prefere explicar isso pessoalmente, então ele pediu para perguntar se poderia vim amanhã cedo conversar com você...

— É sério?

— Mas do que você possa imaginar.

— Amanhã eu vou está aqui umas seis e cinquenta —Bella respondeu, imaginando o que teria de tão sério um menino de apenas cinco anos.

— Ótimo falarei para ele lhe encontrar aqui —Bella assentiu —Agora deixa eu ir já tomei muito seu tempo.

— Sem problemas.

— Isabella pode parecer cedo, mas sinto que você é uma boa pessoa, se precisar ualquer coisa aqui está meu número — Entregou um cartão a ela —Até mais — dizendo isso saiu.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella se apresentou para seus alunos falando seu nome e sua postura em relação a suas aulas. Pediu para que todos se apresentassem, ela percebeu que Emmett mal levantava a cabeça perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

—Ei agora é sua vez—Bella disse olhando pela primeira vez para o rosto do menino. Emmett tinha as feições frágeis, mas que pareciam fortes, seu nariz era pequeno, seus lábios finos, ele tinha olhos cor de caramelo que não tinham brilho, o cabelo preto e crespo, a pele do menino era tão branca na parte do pescoço que dava para ver algumas veias. Bella olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos cor castanhos e sentiu uma estranha e imediata afeição por ele.

— Eu...eu não quero falar — o menino sussurrou desviando olhar de Bella.

— Ei, é só dizer seu nome, idade e o que gosta de fazer. Não dói nada —ela insistiu.

–Posso dizer sentado? — ele pediu não querendo se levantar e encarar os outros coleguinhas, Bella concordou dando um pequeno sorriso.

–Meu nome é Emmett Cullen, vou fazer seis anos daqui algumas semanas e eu gosto de desenhar — ele falou rapidamente, Bella sorriu.

— Viu não doeu — disse dando uma piscadinha para ele e passando para o próximo.

O menino abaixou a cabeça e voltou a desenhar algo no papel.

Quando todos já tinham se apresentado, Bella leu uma história para eles que ficaram atentos e riam nas partes engraçadas, na hora do lanche todos os alunos interagiam entre si, menos um, Emmett Cullen, ela caminhou até ele que se assustou vendo ela se aproximar.

— Por que você não come junto com os outros?—ela perguntou educadamente.

— E-eu não... _gosto_ deles — ele sussurrou, comendo seu lanche.

— Posso saber o motivo?

— Eu...Eu n—não...—Bella o interrompeu percebendo que ele estava desconfortável.

— Não precisa dizer se não quiser—ela falou.

— Eu não quero dizer—ele disse.

— Então não diga— ela sorriu e ficou sentada ao lado dele observando a turma em silêncio.

Depois do intervalo Bella deu aula teórica explicando quais eram as vogais e consoantes, passou algumas atividades, depois que todos tinham terminado e já havia dado a hora de saída ela os liberou.

— Oi, Nico — ela falou acariciando a cabeça de seu gato branco assim que chegou a seu apartamento —Você deve estar com fome não é? — colocou comida e agua pra ele, depois limpou a sujeira que ele havia feito em sua sala.

Mais tarde ela se jogou na cama cansada, havia tido um longo dia e teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Lembrou-se de que Alice havia dito que seu irmão queria falar com ela e pelo tom na voz de Alice era um assunto delicado e sério, pensou no menino ele parecia tão...tão _tímido_ , ela não sabia se aquela era a palavra certa. Ligou seu som e a música clássica preencheu o silêncio do quarto, Bella adormeceu acariciando a cabeça de seu gato.

...

— Ei campeão, acorde — Edward falou suavemente para seu filho Emmett que dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto.

— Só mais cinco minutinhos — o menino murmurou virando na cama.

— Não, já está na hora de você tomar seus remédios — ele falou, o menino suspirou esfregando os olhos. Edward colocou alguns comprimidos na mão do menino que os colocou na boca, logo pegando o copo de água da mão de seu pai.

— Muito bem, agora vá banhar rapazinho — o pai disse e saiu do quarto, Emmett já sabia se arrumar sozinho.

Edward foi até seu quarto e terminou de se arrumar, hoje era seu dia de folga então não precisava vestir suas roupas brancas. Vestiu uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa cinza e colocou uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima. _Ele se olhou no espelho é está legal_ , pensou consigo mesmo. Seu cabelo não tinha jeito mesmo.

Desceu e preparou o café da manhã de Emmett com cuidado, uma vitamina de fruta com algumas fibras e biscoitos com geleia de goiaba. Seu filho tinha a alimentação mais saudável possível, não comia coisas gordurosos e besteiras (somente escondido de seu pai ou então quando este deixava o que era muito difícil)

Emmett apareceu na cozinha, silenciosamente sentou na mesa e começou a comer seu desjejum. Edward estranhou normalmente ele vinha correndo e falante.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou.

— Não — o menino disse bebendo um copo de sua vitamina, o pai percebeu a mentira.

— Fale — ele disse em um tom que Emmett não pensou duas vezes em responder.

— Eu estou com medo — o menino sussurrou, olhando para o chão.

— E de quê que você tem medo? — Edward perguntou vendo seu filho terminar de comer.

— O senhor vai contar para a professora nova o que eu tenho, não é?

— Sim.

— Eu...gostei dela, não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim ou se afaste por causa disso — Emmett explicou com a voz de choro.

— Ei, não fique assim— Edward falou colocando ele em seu colo e o abraçando —Tem certeza que ela não vai se afastar de você.

— O senhor nem conhece ela — falou chorando, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do pai.

— Não, mas Alice a conheceu e disse que ela é uma boa pessoa, você sabe como sua tia sempre está certa — o menino apenas fungou sem dizer nada — Ei campeão, não era você que dizia que era homem e que nunca choraria — Edward disse querendo distrai—lo.

— Todos nós temos um momento de fraqueza—Emmett disse.

— Meu Deus Emmett quantos anos você tem?— Edward o olhou incrédulo. _Como um menino de cinco anos, parecia mais maduro do que um de dez_?

— Eu ouvi a Tia Alice dizer isso uma vez para o Tio Jazz — ele confessou corando, fazendo Edward rir.

–Emm, eu já falei que é feio ouvir conversar alheias, mas agora vamos pegue sua mochila, quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso melhor — Edward falou se levantando e colocando Emmett no chão que correu até seu quarto para pegar seu material.

Esse era o Emmett que Edward conhecia.

Edward estacionou seu carro, um volvo prata lançamento que Emmett ajudou a escolher, em frente à escola. Desligou o motor tirando a chave da ignição saiu do carro depois ajudou seu filho a sair. Pegou na mão dele enquanto iam à entrada da escola.  
— Você está bem?— perguntou á Emmett olhando o relógio em seu pulso, era 6:55.  
— Mais ou menos— ele respondeu vendo Edward se agachar ficando da sua altura.  
— Ei, campeão, não importa o que acontecer eu vou sempre estar com você — o pai prometeu ao menino que assentiu abraçando o pai. Eles se afastaram segundos depois e continuaram caminhando silenciosamente até a sala, onde provavelmente a professora estaria.  
— Me espere aqui — Edward falou quando pararam em frente a sala que tinha porta fechada, mas ele podia ouvir um barulho de papéis dentro.  
— Mas...  
— Fique desenhando—Edward disse interrompendo o filho que suspirou e assentiu com um bico, o pai apenas de um beijo na cabeça dele e foi em direção a porta dando três batidinhas.  
— Entre — ouviu uma voz suave dizer, seguida por um baque de algo caindo no chão, junto com livros.  
Edward entrou na sala a tempo de ver uma mulher de costas que estava em cima de um pequeno banco cair levando consigo uma caixa de livros que segurava.  
— Você está bem?—Edward perguntou ajudando ela a se levantar, sua mão tocou na dela e ambos sentiram uma sensação desconhecida percorrer o corpo deles, os fazendo soltar a mão rapidamente.

— Eu estou b...— Bella começou a dizer levantando o rosto, mas sua voz não saiu quando eles fizeram contato visual pela primeira vez.

Ambos sentiram sensações antes nunca sentidas, sensações que nunca mais os deixariam em paz, sensações que passarão a serem bem-vindas.

O homem a frente de Bella era lindo.

Era aquele tipo de pessoa que esperaríamos encontrar em uma capa de revista, em propagandas, em filmes, mas não em uma cidade pequena. Ele era alto, tinha o corpo esguio e levemente musculoso, o maxilar era quadrado e forte, os lábios finos e avermelhados eram atraentes e pareciam macios, o nariz perfeitamente proporcional ao rosto, as bochechas não eram cheias, os olhos eram brilhantes e vividos, de um tom suave de verde, na testa lisa alguns fios de cabelos caiam, ah sim o cabelo era de um tom parecido com cobre, ou bronze, ou dourado. Bella não soube distinguir a cor claramente, eles eram bagunçados dando ao homem um ar de despojado, porém mesmo o cabelo sendo no estilo _acabei de acordar_ , era penteado, sedosos e brilhantes, ela nunca havia visto um homem tão bonito como aquele em sua frente, nem mesmo um astro hollywoodiano nem aquele que ela falara ser a pessoa mais linda do mundo.  
Edward olhou fascinado a mulher em sua frente, ele não imaginara que a nova professora seria linda como a mulher em sua frente. Ela era uns vinte centímetros mais baixa do que ele, magra usava uma calça jeans clara que se adequava a suas pernas, uma blusa de frio azul que tinha gola em formato de um V— a cor da blusa deixava a pele branca dela mais cremosa —, um casaco preto por cima e sapatilha preta nos pés, seu longo cabelo castanho avermelhado batia em sua cintura era brilhoso e sedoso, o seu pescoço alvo e branco, o seu rosto tinha formato de coração, seu lábio inferior parecia um pouco maior que seu superior eram rosados e suculentos, seu nariz pequeno e levemente empinado e seus olhos não pareciam brilhosos mas sim sem vida, aqueles estranhos olhos tom de chocolate ao leite tinha o mesmo olhar que Emmett tinha quando Edward o encontrou —olhos que o conquistaram no primeiro olhar dessa vez não poderiam ser diferente.  
— ... bem obrigada— Bella completou sentindo suas bochechas ganharem cor diante do olhar intenso do desconhecido.  
— Disponha — Edward falou estranhando sua voz sair rouca.

Ele pigarreou.

— Eu suponho que você não seja um dos meus alunos— Bella falou suavemente querendo dissipar a estranha tensão no ar, se abaixou catando os livros do chão rapidamente vendo pelo canto do olho o homem a ajudar.  
— Obrigada— ela falou quando já tinham juntado todos.  
— Eu sou pai de um de seus alunos — ele falou e Bella sentiu uma pontada de inveja da mulher dele — Edward Cullen, pai de Emmett.

— Ah, sim sua irmã falou que viria — Bella disse se lembrando de Alice.

— Bom, eu posso conversar com você?—ele perguntou educadamente.

— Claro, sente-se — Bella disse caminhando até sua mesa e sentando na cadeira, ele se sentou na frete dela.

Edward respirou fundo, tudo que ele havia treinado para aquela conversa havia desaparecido de sua mente.

 _Ótimo_ , pensou irônico, respirou fundo e começou a falar, _seja o que Deus quiser._

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Eu só quero deixar claro que as informações que vão estar contidas aqui nesta história sobre o que o Emmett tiver vai ser em base de pesquisas minha na internet e meu conhecimento no assunto, então não use isso para informar outra pessoa. Se algo não for bem o certo não me julgue, pois eu não sou médica.

Comentem, por favor.

Beijos


	3. A História de Emmett

— Bom, você provavelmente não deve saber, mas eu não sou pai biológico de Emmett, eu o adotei quando o encontrei abandonado em frente à casa de meus pais e bom eu vou poupar você dos detalhes, mas foi... amor à primeira vista podemos dizer assim—Edward começou a dizer se lembrando daquele momento:

 _Edward acordou cedo aquele dia, era a última noite que ele passava na casa de seus pais, Edward estava com 24 anos e havia acabado de comprar uma pequena casa, já trabalhava como médico no hospital de Forks, parecia que nada faltava em sua vida, tinha a namorada perfeita — ou era isso que ele pensava — tinha um emprego que pagava bem e que gostava, pais adoráveis, uma irmã mais nova insuportável, mas que ele não saberia o que faria sem ela e um cunhado amigo._

— _Bom dia, mãe — ele falou beijando a testa de sua mãe suavemente, se sentou na mesa se servindo com leite e uma panqueca._

— _Bom dia, filho — Esme respondeu, ela era uma mulher linda tinha cabelos lisos e na mesma cor dos de Edward, olhos cor de mel, só de olhar para ela dava para notar o quão amável ela era._

— _Papai foi trabalhar?— ele perguntou._

— _Sim, você não vai hoje?_

— _Não, hoje eu tirei uma folga para arrumar as últimas coisas lá da casa — ele respondeu._

— _Eu vou sentir tanta falta sua...— Esme murmurou suspirando._

— _Mamãe, eu vou está a 15 minutos daqui — Edward falou dando um pequeno sorriso._

— _Muito longe_ , v _ocê promete vim me visitar sempre?_

— _Claro que venho, a senhora não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim — ele disse divertido. Ouviram a campainha tocar —P ode deixar que eu vou —falou vendo que ela iria se levantar._

 _Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu não tinha nada em sua frente, mas ouviu um choro baixo, olhou para seus pés e se assustou quando viu o que tinha ali._

— _Meu Deus! — ele exclamou._

 _Ali, em seus pés tinha uma... criança? Parecia mais um bebê, era um menino de aproximadamente um ano ou dois, ele estava sujo, suas roupas rasgadas e tinha várias marcas roxas em seu corpo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto que ele já havia chorado._

 _O olhar em seu rosto era triste e sem vida._

 _–O que foi, Edward? — Esme perguntou atrás dele, quando Edward se abaixou para examinar a criança ouviu o arfar de sua mãe._

— _Mãe pegue minha maleta — ele pediu pegando o menino em seu colo viu que tinha um papel de baixo dele o pegou colocando no bolso rapidamente, depois ele veria o que tinha escrito — Ei está tudo bem — ele falou acariciando as costas do menino que gemeu baixinho de dor, Edward o colocou sentado no sofá da sala e levantou sua blusa se assustando com as várias marcas que tinha ali de cigarro,_ Que monstro seria capaz de apagar um cigarro em uma criança? _, ele se perguntou aturdido._ _  
_— _Aqui — Esme falou entregando a maleta para o filho, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas._

— _Não dá vou leva-lo ao hospital._

— _Eu vou com você — Esme disse rapidamente tentando acalmar o pequeno._

 _Edward assim que chegou ao hospital levou o menino para fazer uma série de exames, ele pediu exame de tudo, sangue, tomografia interna, externa. Não havia dúvidas que o menino havia sido espancando várias vezes, tinha alguns roxos pelo corpo, mas nada muito sério. Ele estava desnutrido e pelos exames que fez ele tinha cerca de dois anos._

— _Olhe a quantidade de fraturas que esse menino tem —Carlisle, pai de Edward falou chocado observando o exames de raio X que havia feito no menino._

— _Ele foi espancado várias vezes — Edward disse com raiva — Como alguém, faz isso com uma criança?—completou nervoso._

 _Ele queria socar o miserável que tinha feito aquilo._

 _O menino, agora estava sedado e dormia em uma cama do hospital, já havia sido limpo e medicado._

— _Doutor Cullen, aqui está o exame de sangue — um enfermeiro disse entregando uns papéis a Edward._

 _Ele abriu os papeis e leu rapidamente se assustando com o resultado e imediatamente pediu mais exames para saber se o vírus já tinha se manifestado e ficou aliviado quando viu que não tinha. Imediatamente deu remédios ao menino para retardar o vírus e enfraquece-lo seu processo._

 _Edward se lembrou do papel em seu bolso e o pegou para ler._

Olá,

Eu não sei quem você é e duvido que você queira saber quem eu sou. Isso não importa.

Eu viajei um dia e quando cheguei minha mulher estava grávida, há alguns meses atrás, ela me abandonou com a criança e disse que o filho era dela com aquele que eu pensava ser meu melhor amigo, eu não aguentei. Toda vez que olhava para a criança pensava neles e fiquei com ódio dele pelo seu olhar ser parecido com o dele e não com o meu. E sim eu o espanquei perdi a cabeça e me arrependo disso, não tenho condições e nem motivação pra criar uma criança que não é minha, ele não tem ninguém. Deixo com vocês, façam o que quiserem com ele.

 _Edward não podia acreditar naquela carta fria, não existia nenhum motivo par ele fazer o que fez com uma criança inocente que não tinha culpa de nada. Quando a polícia avisou que o cara havia mesmo fugido e a guarda do menino iria para o Estado já que não tinha ninguém, Edward não pensou duas vezes e decidiu adotá-lo, ele poderia dar aquele menino tudo o que ele precisaria para ter uma vida normal e feliz._

 _Não foi nada fácil conseguir adot-álo, principalmente por ele ser solteiro — aquela que ele mais precisava ao seu lado, não o apoiou — mas ele tinha o apoio de sua família e isso era o mais importante. Depois de várias conversas com psicólogos e assistente social, ele conseguiu. Edward, pode batizar e registrar legalmente o menino como seu filho, deu-lhe o nome Emmett Theodore Cullen que começou a ir ao médico periodicamente sendo acompanhado por nutricionista, psicólogo entre outros._

 _Quando Emmett completou quatro anos Edward contou de uma forma bem leve, deixando alguns detalhes de lado o que ele tinha e mesmo apesar de pouca idade o menino entendeu o que poderia e não poderia fazer e porque tinha que ter cuidado para não se cortar._

 _E assim Emmett levava uma vida mais saudável possível, praticava futebol em Port Angels, tinha uma alimentação saudável, consultas médicas de dois em dois meses, havia superado suas lembranças não tão nítidas de seu passado com a ajuda de um psicólogo infantil que trabalhava no consultório do cunhado de Edward. Mas o mais importante era que ele era muito amado e querido por sua família que não tinha nenhum tipo de preconceito com ele, só cuidados exagerados._

 _Para Edward, Emmett foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida ele o amava como fosse seu filho biológico, ele cuidava, amava e o educava e para Emmett, Edward era seu único e verdadeiro pai._

 **...**

— Tinha uma carta com ele — continuou Edward afastando as lembranças em sua cabeça, seu olhar era vago —Nela dizia que a mãe dele era uma mulher de um caçador que havia sido traído pelo melhor amigo quando, ele foi a uma viajem de caça. Quando ele chegou a mulher já estava grávida e dizia que o filho era dele, depois que a criança nasceu ela o abandonou e fugiu com o amigo deixando ele sozinho com a criança, o cara criou ódio pelo menino tendo a certeza que ele não era seu filho e a espancou até abandona-la na porta da casa de meus pais.

— Meu Deus—Bella disse horrorizada — Mas sua irmã disse que ele tem uma doenç...

— Eu vou chegar aí — Edward falou suspirando — Eu sou médico, não sei se você sabe, quando eu o encontrei o levei para o hospital e pedir todos os exames possíveis e foi em um exame de sangue que eu descobrir — ele respirou fundo, querendo aliviar as emoções que sentia ao contar essa história e encarou intensamente a mulher em sua frente — que o Emmett é soropositivo do vírus HIV— disse e fez um silêncio na sala.

— Mas como?—Bella perguntou franzindo a testa.

–Bom isso eu não sei dizer, eu tenho a teoria que ele foi infectado pelo vírus por um de seus pais, mas não tenho certeza. Eu só queria que você soubesse para tomar cuidado se ele se cortar ou se tiver algum problema com ele para me ligar imediatamente.

— Oh, sem nenhum problema.

— Emmett é um menino especial — ele falou com admiração, seus olhos vagando pela sala e voltando de novo para ela — eu tento dar a ele a vida mais normal possível, ele só é um pouco tímido na frente de outras pessoas, mas se derem corda ele enrola.

Bella riu suavemente e Edward achou lindo o som.

— Não precisa se preocupar senhor Cullen, vou ficar de olho nele — ela prometeu.

— Eu agradeço muito isso, eu tenho que ir — ele falou sem realmente querer sair.

— Oh, sim —Bella disse se lembrando que ainda tinha que dar aula.

— Aqui está meu número, qualquer problema não hesite em me ligar — ele falou entregando um papel para Bella.

— Tudo bem — ela assentiu dando um pequeno sorriso.

Edward saiu da sala e minutos depois Emmett entrou dando pequenos passos.

— Bom Dia, Emmett — Bella o cumprimentou.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu corando e sentando em sua carteira, Bella pensou em algo para falar com ele, mas logo outros alunos foram chegando e ela perdeu a oportunidade.

Ao chegar em casa, Bella retirou sua roupa trocando para uma mais confortável, arrumou a sala e fez algo rápido para comer, ela não gostava de ficar sozinha no apartamento era muito silencioso então fazia com que ela tivesse tempo para pensar. Ligou a tevê não querendo lembrar das memórias que sempre surgiam em sua mente, mesmo sem ela procurar por elas. Passava um filme de ação e Bella deixou lá querendo que os barulhos de tiros e gritaria expulsasse os pensamentos ruins.

Mas tinha algo que foi inevitável para ela não pensar: a conversa que teve cedo com Edward Cullen. Era visível que ele amava aquela criança, o jeito que ele falava dela com admiração e amor, seus olhos brilhavam ao dizer sobre o filho, mesmo Bella vendo um flash de tristeza e raiva que ela não soube identificar o porquê. Não conseguia imaginar como um ser humano tinha a covardia de espancar um bebê que não tinha culpa de nada, ela já havia sido e podia imaginar como Emmett se sentiu mesmo sendo tão pequeno e isso só piorava as coisas.

Mas havia outro motivo, este que fez Bella sentir medo, as sensações que Edward havia causado nela, ela nunca havia sentido nada igual nem por aquele que ela amou profundamente, este que nunca havia olhado para ela do jeito que Edward a olhou hoje, mas ela não podia se enganar homens só queriam uma coisa, sexo, nenhum era diferente, e depois desse pensamento teve certeza que nunca mais deixaria um homem se aproveitar dela da mesma forma que James fez.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiin gente tadinho do Emmett não é, mas tenho certeza que ele vai ser muito feliz ainda haha, ainda mais quando achar uma mamãe...

Será que a Bella se candidata?

Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido posto

beijos e boa semana para vocês


	4. Fugindo

_— Bells...eu não desistir de você — o homem disse, ele tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos pretos como carvão. Ele passava a mão no corpo de Bella que estava nua e amarrada em uma cama. Ela não estava mais gostando daquilo._

 _— James...me solte — ela pediu sua voz embargada._

 _–NÃO FALA—ele gritou dando um tapa na cara dela._

 _Bella o olhou assustada seu rosto vermelho._

 _— Me solte, eu não estou gostando dis..._

 _— Cala a boca, vadia—ele falou extremamente irritado._

 _Bella o olhou atordoada, ele nunca havia agido assim com ela. Lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos de enquanto sentia um pano ser amarrado em sua boca a impedindo de gritar._

 _— Vagabunda, você pensa que eu não percebi como você estava se insinuando para Tyler — ele falou passando a mão pelo corpo dela, Bella se contorceu sentindo nojo —Agora eu vou trata-la como uma puta que você é—dizendo isso gargalhou alto roçando seu membro duro, nas pernas fechadas de Bella, ele as separou as pernas dela com força, pelo canto do olho ela viu mais dois nus entrarem no quarto._

 _—_ NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO—Bella gritou pulando da cama.

Seu corpo tremia, soluços rompiam de dentro dela, sua garganta ardia, seu corpo estava suado, seu rosto úmido das lágrimas que caia de seus olhos, ela se sentia suja. Sem pensar duas vezes pulou da cama indo correndo ao banheiro, mas a sua visão estava embaçada, em seu desespero acabou tropeçando no tapete e batendo sua testa na ponta da mesa que era afiada.  
 _—_ Ai — ela gemeu colocando a mão na testa, sentia que o corte era profundo e sangue escorria dele — Droga — disse sabendo que teria que ir ao hospital, só esperava que chegasse viva e esquecesse do pesadelo que acabou de ter e que tivesse um médico de plantão, pois já se passava das quatro e meia da madrugada. Suspirou levantando do chão ouvindo o miado de seu gato, pegou um pano e as chaves de seu carro, saiu.

 _—_ Por favor um médico — Bella pediu a primeira enfermeira que viu enquanto pressionava um pano branco que já estava machado de vermelho em seu corte.  
 _—_ Claro venha, comigo — a enfermeira disse gentilmente guiando ela pelos corredores quase vazios do hospital de Forks _—_ Doutor Cullen — disse a enfermeira abrindo uma porta bege sem entrar— Tem uma senhorita aqui que está com um corte feio na cabeça.  
 _—_ Mande-a entrar— Bella ouviu uma voz suave dizer. Ela quase saiu dali sabendo quem estaria dentro da sala _—_ Senhorita Swan — Edward disse, seu tom de voz era preocupado e... feliz? — Eu assumo daqui Emily — disse para a enfermeira que saiu rapidamente.

Edward olhou para Bella que olhava para baixo, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Desde que Edward havia visto ela pela primeira vez uma semana atrás, ele não tinha conseguido tira-la de seus pensamentos. Sabia que havia sentido uma forte atração por ela e sensações que mulher nenhuma tinha conseguido despertar nele. Edward gostou de sentir o que sentiu e não tinha nenhum medo do que aquilo poderia se transformar.  
 _—_ O que foi que houve em sua testa? — ele perguntou tocando na mão dela para retirar o pano, Bella ao sentir seu toque ergueu o rosto, os olhares deles se encontraram.  
E foi como na primeira vez que se viram, o ar ficou mais tenso, a pulsação de ambos acelerou, o coração deles bateu com mais vontade, uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo deles só pelo toque, Bela se recompôs tirando sua mão da de Edward sentindo a falta imediata do toque.  
 _O que está acontecendo comigo?, s_ e perguntou mentalmente.

Ela não estava gostando nada dessa sensação que Edward estava causando nela. Bella nunca havia se sentindo assim, ela não queria sentir _aquilo_. Mas como lutar com uma coisa mais forte que você?

 _—_ Eu bati a cabeça na ponta da mesa — ela murmurou desviando o olhar do dele.

 _—_ E como conseguiu fazer isso? — ele perguntou analisando o corte que não era muito profundo e tinha cerca de uns cinco centímetros.

 _—_ Eu tropecei no tapete — ela disse dando de ombros, sentindo a ponta dos dedos dele contornarem o corte.

 _—_ Você tem que tomar cuidado — ele disse suavemente —Vai precisar levar três pontos.

 _—_ Ótimo —Bella resmungou ironicamente.

 _—_ Algum problema? —ele perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para ela sentar e ia até seu armário pegando uma agulha e linha, lavou suas mãos.

 _—_ Não — Bella disse observando ele de costas. _É tão bonito como de frente_ , pensou.

 _—_ Você está sentindo náusea? Dor de cabeça? Sonolência? — ele perguntou enquanto trabalhava no corte dela.

 _—_ Não só um pouco de dor de cabeça—ela disse.

 _—_ Certo, vou passar um remédio, mas se você sentir qualquer outra coisa é para voltar —ele disse em um tom que Bella apenas conseguiu assentir.

 _—_ Acabou — ele disse limpando o sangue seco que tinha no rosto dela suavemente, com um pano úmido, Bella não conseguiu tirar os olhos do rosto dele — Vai precisar voltar em cinco dias para tirar os pontos — ele informou.

 _—_ Certo, obrigada — Bella disse levantando, ficando mais próxima a Edward, pois ele não se moveu como ela pensava que ele faria.

 _—_ É meu dever. Se você quiser eu posso dar um atestado para hoje de manhã — ele falou a olhando.

 _—_ Não precisa — ela disse indo em direção a porta e com um último olhar de agradecimento a Edward saiu.

Edward olhou para a porta durante alguns minutos, sentindo uma sensação estranha de vazio em seu peito. Quando havia ido falar com a professora nova de Emmett imaginava uma mulher, baixa, meia gordinha que usava óculos, divorciada. Mas a mulher que encontrou era linda, fazia seu... _tipo_. E _desde quando eu tenho um_ tipo?, se perguntou.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira suspirando, podia sentir o cheiro dela em sua sala e por ele aquele cheiro nunca mais sairia dali acariciou sua mão que havia pegado no rosto dela percebendo que queria fazer muitas coisas a mais do que somente acariciar o rosto dela. Quanto tempo que não havia se sentindo assim? Nem com Tanya a mulher que ele passou mais tempo ele havia se sentindo essas sensações, mas não quis pensar muito em Tanya sabendo que só o faria ficar com mal humor.

 _Alguns dias depois..._

 _—_ Fim — Bella disse dando um sorriso para seus alunos que estavam sentados no chão enquanto ela contava a história — Gostaram?

 _—_ Sim — eles gritaram animados.

 _—_ Agora a gente pode brincar? — um menino de origem oriental perguntou.

 _—_ Podem sim, que tal nos irmos para o pátio?— ela perguntou já estava chegando a hora de irem embora mesmo, eles concordaram.

 _—_ Você não vai brincar com eles? — ela perguntou quando viu Emmett sentado em um banco sozinho.

 _—_ Eu não sei...eles nunca me chamaram — ele murmurou.

 _—_ Você quer?

 _—_ Quero — ele disse baixinho.

 _—_ Ei, turma — ela disse ganhando a atenção das crianças — Que tal brincarmos de queimada? — ela perguntou animada, agradecendo por estar sem salto.

 _—_ Ebbaa —eles disseram pulando.

Ela separou a turma e começou a brincar com eles que corriam animados tentando se livrar da bola, mas o que ela mais gostou de ver foi que Emmett estava interagindo com seus colegas de sala. Ela os liberou quando viu que já era a hora, depois foi até sua sala pegar sua bolsa.

 _— Oi_ Isabella eu posso falar com você? — ela ouviu uma voz perguntar atrás dela, se virou encontrando olhos de um tom verde suave a olhar intensamente. E de novo sentiu as mesmas sensações de quando viu ele nas duas últimas vezes.

 _—_ É claro. Algum problema?— perguntou depois de engolir em seco.

 _—_ Não, nenhum eu só queria lhe entregar isso — ele falou mostrando um envelope verde, Bella o pegou sem triscar a mão na dele.

 _—_ Um convite?

 _—_ Sim, é da festa de Emmett, espero que você possa ir. Vai ser na casa de meus pais tem o endereço aí — ele disse suavemente.

 _—_ Obrigada.

 _—_ Não por isso...— ele hesitou —Você vai? — perguntou querendo muito que ela fosse —É nesse sábado espero que não tem nada marcado...

 _—_ Não, não tenho _—_ ela falou suspirando e logo se arrependeu o perfume dele embriagou seus sentidos.

 _—_ Algum problema? _—_ ele perguntou vendo ela respirar fundo.

 _—_ Não nenhum, eu vou sim _—_ ela falou.

 _—_ Quando você vai tirar os pontos? _—_ ele perguntou.

 _—_ Acho que hoje.

 _—_ Hum...—ele falou pensativ _o_ —Hoje eu estou de folga, mas o Dr. Grandy vai estar lá — murmurou mais para si mesmo — Nos vemos sábado?

 _—_ Claro — Bella disse sem conter o sorriso, ao sentir o calor da mão dele perto de sua mão sabia que se mexesse um pouco sua mão ela poderia tocar a dele.

Ela não queria mais lutar contra aquilo que estava sentindo. Por que não dá uma nova chance a si mesma e provar que existe sim o amor que tanto sonhava quando pequena? Ela sabia que se deixasse se apaixonaria por Edward, ele parecia ser o homem que ela sempre quis, era lindo, educado, charmoso, galanteador, bondoso... essas era uma das poucas características que tinha descoberto só nessas poucas conversas que havia tido com ele, imagine se o conhecesse melhor. Sabia que ele daria um bom marido, ela sentia isso. Mas como permitir que seu coração ferido se abrisse com alguém? Como sonhar de novo com o amor quando ela prometera para si mesma nunca mais amar novamente?

Aquela pequena conversa, havia sido o suficiente para Edward entender o que estava sentindo. Quando ele chegou do plantão aquele dia que Bella havia se machucado, encontrou a casa vazia e silenciosa — sempre quando ele tinha plantão no hospital deixava Emmett com seus pais ou Alice. Ele subiu para seu quarto, tomou um banho relaxante e vestiu uma calça de moletom com uma blusa branca — roupas que ele gostava para dormir — ajustou o despertador para tocar duas horas antes de buscar Emmett seria tempo suficiente para preparar um lanche antes dele chegar, mas ele não conseguiu dormir tão cedo. Uma morena de olhos chocolate não saia de sua mente. O jeito tímido dela, a sua voz suave, o modo como ela o olhava — _medo, apreensão e esperança?_

Mas ele podia ver no modo como ela andava, a sua postura que ela sofre por alguma coisa e isso fazia com que ele sentisse uma enorme necessidade de toma-la em seus braços, beijar seus cabelos suavemente e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, ele sabia a onde estava indo com aqueles pensamentos e sensações só esperava que tudo desse certo no final. E agora com aquela pequena conversa com Bella ele pode perceber que ela lutava contra algo.

Enquanto caminhava com Emmett ao seu lado em direção ao seu carro ele tomou uma decisão: se aproximaria dela e se o que ele estiver sentido for mesmo o que pensava não lutaria contra, desejaria uma boa chegada ao o que quer que fosse e esperaria profundamente que ela sentisse o mesmo.

...

Bella acordou cedo aquele dia, ultimamente não havia tido nenhum pesadelo apenas sonhos — com um dono de olhos verdes suaves e cabelo desalinhado — que alimentavam suas dúvidas a fazendo ficar mais confusa e se sentindo com medo.

Era aniversário de Emmett e ela ainda não havia comprado um presente para ele então decidiu ir à Port Angels aquela manhã, a festa só começaria ás três da tarde então daria tempo já que ainda nem havia dado nove horas.  
Dirigiu calmamente pela rodovia, depois de cinquenta minutos estava dentro do shopping de Port Angels e só agora se dava conta que não tinha a menor ideia do que dá para ele, foi a algumas lojas infantis mas não encontrou nada que achasse que ele iria gostar. Ao sair de uma loja acabou dando de cara com Alice.

 _—_ Oi — ela a cumprimentou.

 _—_ Oi Isabella — Alice a cumprimentou sorridente.

 _—_ Alice por favor me chame de Bella.

 _—_ Tudo bem — ela disse olhando para baixo fazendo Bella perceber uma pequena menina ali.

 _—_ Quem é essa linda menina? — ela perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso para a menina que segurava a mão de Alice, ela tinha um longo cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador.

 _—_ É Rosalie minha filha — Alice falou com um grande sorriso — Querida fale _Oi_ para Bella — ela disse para a menina.

 _—_ Oi Bella— a menina disse baixinho.

 _—_ Olá Rosalie, você é muito bonita sabia? — a menina assentiu.

 _— Bigada_ _—_ ela falou.

 _—_ Quantos anos você tem? — Bella perguntou se agachando e ficando dá altura da menina.

 _— Vou fazê assim —_ ela disse mostrando quatro dedinhos. Bella deu um pequeno sorriso.

 _—_ Então Bella o que você faz por aqui?— Alice perguntou gentilmente.

 _—_ Eu vim procurar um presente para Emmett.

 _—_ Já achou um?

 _—_ Na verdade não...

 _—_ Se quiser eu posso ajuda-la—Alice ofereceu.

 _—_ Sério?

 _—_ É claro, vamos já sei o que você pode dar para ele.

Elas caminharam pelo shopping rapidamente, Alice mostrou para ela um conjunto de material para desenhar, na hora que Bella viu ele percebeu que era aquilo, mesmo Emmett ainda sendo pequeno ele desenhava muito bem e sabia que tinha talento.

 _—_ Nem sei como agradecer Alice — Bella falou enquanto saiam da loja.

 _—_ Não foi nada...Então você já tem uma roupa pra ir? — ela perguntou parecendo realmente interessada.

 _—_ Acho que sim — Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

 _—_ Como assim acha? Você tem que ter certeza — ela falou incrédula —Vem, vamos escolher uma roupa para você.

 _—_ Não pre...

 _—_ Claro que precisa — Alice a interrompeu — Por favor deixe eu fazer isso, ok? — ela pediu fazendo uma carinha que Bella apenas conseguiu assentir — Ótimo — ela disse animada — Já sei uma roupa perfeita par você.

 _—_ A onde? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

 _—_ Na minha loja — disse enquanto andava com Rosalie silenciosamente ao seu lado.

 _—_ Você tem uma loja?

 _—_ Sim, é aquela—ela disse apontando para uma loja que parecia bem grande e muito bem decorada _Alice's_ estava escrito em cima, em grandes letras cor de rosa que chamavam a atenção.

 _—_ Olá Irina — Alice disse entrando na loja cumprimentando uma das vendedoras.

 _—_ Alice — a moça loira disse.

 _—_ Pegue aquele vestido que chegou ontem para minha amiga aqui —Alice falou rapidamente, a moça assentiu.

Ela levou Bella até o vestiário.

 _—_ Alice, ele é lindo —Bella disse acariciando o tecido de algodão que estava em seu corpo.

 _—_ Ficou perfeito, Bella — Alice falou a olhando sorriso.

 _—_ Quanto custa?

 _—_ Não se preocupe é por conta da casa —Alice disse.

 _—_ Não Alice, não vou aceitar isso, você já me ajudou muito hoje — Bella disse —Eu vou pagá-lo.

 _—_ Bom, tudo bem —Alice disse dando de ombros, faria pela metade do preço.

 _—_ Mamãe, eu _tô_ com fome—Rosalie disse para sua mãe.

 _—_ Nossa nem vi que já são mais de meio dia _—_ Bella murmurou olhando para seu relógio.

 _—_ Você quer ir almoçar com a gente? — Alice perguntou pegando Rosalie no colo.

 _—_ Pode ser — Bella concordou, ela se sentia a vontade perto de Alice — A onde vamos?

 _—_ Tem um lugar aqui que faz um macarrão ótimo, pode ser?

 _—_ Claro.

Elas conversaram muito no decorrer do almoço e Bella sentia que Alice era uma boa pessoa apesar de ser um pouco patricinha. A conversa fluía naturalmente e Bella até se sentiu confortável quando contou da morte de seus pais e que foi viveu em um orfanato por oito anos, mas mudou de assusto rapidamente quando ela perguntou sobre a universidade, Alice percebeu seu desconforto e não insistiu no assunto.

 _—_ Foi bom conversar com você Bella — Alice disse enquanto saiam do banheiro —Podemos marcar de sair juntas outras vezes.

 _—_ Sim, podemos — Bella falou e deu seu número do celular para Alice que deu o do dela.

 _—_ Até mais tarde — Alice disse a abraçando rapidamente.

 _—_ Até — Bella falou — Tchau Rosalie — ela completou olhando para a menininha loira.

 _— Tchauzinho_ _—_ a menina disse balançando a mão e dando um sorriso aberto.

Bella sorriu.

...

Ela suspirou se olhando no espelho, é _acho que está legal,_ pensou consigo mesma enquanto mordia seu lábio.

Ela vestia o vestido que havia comprado de Alice, ele tinha mangas até o cotovelo era preto tinha um leve decote, um pouco apertado no busto e solto até um palmo acima de seus joelhos. Como estava frio Bella decidiu vestir uma meia calça xadrez e uma bota que ia até seu calcanhar. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e tinha feito apenas uma leve maquiagem, seus brincos eram pequenos e não usava nenhum colar. Pegou sua bolsa e trancou seu apartamento, no seu carro pegou o endereço e viu que tinha até um pequeno mapa seguiu as instruções corretamente, percebendo que a casa era fora de Forks. E que casa pensou quando a viu.

Tinha três andares, paredes de vidros, um estilo clássico que Bella aprovou assim que viu, ela estacionou ao lado de um carro preto e foi andando tranquilamente até a porta segurando o presente que estava embrulhado em um papel prateado.

Antes de Bella bater na porta ela se abriu um som de música infantil saiu por lá.

 _—_ Que bom que chegou — Alice disse fazendo um gesto para Bella entrar.

 _—_ Onde está o aniversariante? — ela perguntou.

 _—_ Ele está brincando por aí, pode deixar o presente comigo — disse— Depois quando nos vermos ele, você fala com ele.  
–Tudo bem— Bella concordou.  
 _—_ Isabella — ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela dizer, Bella virou e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ela encarou Edward.  
Lindo era um adjetivo muito pequeno para falar como ele estava. Edward usava uma camisa branca com gola V que realçava seus ombros e seu torso, uma calça jeans que era justa em suas coxas, um tênis branco seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e seus olhos verdes a olhavam intensamente percorrendo seu corpo de cima para baixo tentando ser discreto.  
 _—_ Sr. Cullen — ela disse sem conseguir desviar o olhar do dele.  
 _—_ Sr. Cullen é meu pai — ele brincou— me chame de Edward.  
 _—_ Se você me chamar de Bella— ela disse.  
 _—_ Claro, Bella. Você está linda— ele falou sem conseguir se conter.  
 _—_ Obrigada — ela agradeceu corando. Edward sorriu torto amando aquela cor vermelha nas maçãs do rosto dela, ele queria acariciar aquele lugar.  
 _—_ Venha eu quero apresentar meus pais a você — ele falou, ela apenas assentiu.  
Alice quase que chamava a atenção deles para lembra-los que ela estava ali, mas desistiu da ideia ao perceber o jeito que se olhavam, ela nunca havia visto Edward olhar alguém assim. Era o mesmo olhar que seu marido olhava para ela, o mesmo olhar que ela via sempre no rosto de seu pai ao olhar a sua mãe e teve a certeza que logo logo teria não só uma amiga, mas uma cunhada com quem conversar. _Edward merece amar e ser amado_ , pensou Alice abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
 _—_ A onde Emmett está? Ainda não falei com ele.  
 _—_ Deve estar na cama elástica eu te levo até lá— ele disse e caminharam silenciosamente lado a lado até o quintal, Bella se surpreendeu com o tamanho do lugar.  
Estava cheio de mesas onde já tinha algumas pessoas sentadas, muitas crianças corriam para lá e pra cá. Havia uma enorme mesa que tinha um bolo e outros doces, tinha garçons que serviam os convidados que não eram muitos, percebeu que o tema da festa era de um desenho chamado Ben 10. O clima nublado parecia só favorecer a festa.  
 _—_ Você sabe dá uma festa— ela murmurou.  
 _—_ Isso não foi ideia minha e sim de Alice ela não resiste quando tem uma desculpa para fazer uma festa — ele falou e viu Emmett que acabava de sair da cama elástica.—Ei, campeão — ele o chamou.

 _—_ Sim, papai? — O menino disse sua respiração rápido por estar pulando.

 _—_ Bella quer falar com você—ele disse.

 _—_ Oi, Emmett...Parabéns. Posso lhe dá um abraço?—Bella perguntou.

 _—_ Sim — o menino murmurou depois de olhar para Edward. Bella se agachou e o abraçou delicadamente.

 _—_ Deixei seu presente com Alice—ela disse.

 _—_ Obrigado—ele agradeceu e saiu correndo, Bella deu uma risadinha. _Crianças._

Edward se sentiu estranho quando viu Bella abraçar Emmett e demorou um pouco para acreditar que aquilo fosse inveja, ele também queria poder abraça-la.

 _—_ Onde seus pais estão?— Bella perguntou tirando ele de seus pensamentos.

 _—_ Ali—Edward falou a guiando por entre as mesas até uma que tinha três pessoas sentados — Pai, mãe essa é Bella Swan, professora de Emmett — Edward disse para seus pais — Bella, esses são meus pais.

 _—_ É um prazer conhece-los, Sr. e Sra. Cullen —Bella disse encarando o casal a sua frente. Eles eram lindo, o homem era loiro e tinha olhos verdes iguais aos de Edward a mulher tinha o cabelo no ombro dá cor dos de Edward, tinha feições suaves, seus olhos eram cor de mel.

 _—_ Que é isso, nos chame de Esme e Carlisle—a mulher disse sorrindo, Bella retribuiu.

–Esse é Jasper meu marido—Alice apareceu, do nada, falando e abraçou o homem loiro que estava na mesa.

 _—_ É um prazer — ele falou, Bella assentiu, vendo que ele era muito parecido com Rosalie.

 _—_ Sente aqui, Bellinha — Alice falou batendo em uma cadeira ao seu lado e as duas começaram a conversar coisas sem importância.

 _—_ Eu vou falar com alguns convidados — Edward disse depois de olhar rapidamente para Bella.

Bella conversou um pouco com Alice até ela sair com Jasper atrás de Rosalie que brincava com Emmett. Esme aproveitou e começou a conversar mais com Bella, elas se conheceram melhor e Bella percebeu que Esme era uma mulher adorável e Carlisle um cavalheiro. Depois de um tempo Bella pediu licença e saiu segurando um copo de refrigerante foi até onde as crianças brincavam e ficou observando, ela percebeu um palhaço que não havia notado antes ele fazia bichinhos em balões e palhaçadas para a garotada. Bella percebeu que Emmett brincava com Rosalie e Alice, ele sorria tanto que parecia até uma nova pessoa.

 _—_ Se divertindo?— Edward apareceu do lado de Bella falando.  
 _—_ Sim, eu gosto de ver as crianças brincarem — ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.— Emmett parece outra criança — ela comentou vendo Alice correr atrás dele por algo que ele fez.  
 _—_ Sim, ele está mais... solto e devo dizer que é sua culpa — Edward disse sério mas seu tom era divertindo.  
 _—_ Minha?  
 _—_ Sim, Emmett comentou que você obriga a falar com as outras crianças na escola.  
 _—_ O quê? Eu não o obrigo— ela quase gritou.

 _—_ Ei, calma— Edward falou rindo— Eu sei que você só quer ajudar e devo agradecer por isso — ele disse suavemente.  
Bella deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu vejo que ele é um bom menino só um pouco tímido, mas eu percebo que ele quer interagir com as outras crianças, mas tem medo então eu dou só um empurrãozinho.  
 _—_ Você faz muito acredite. O Emmett tem medo de fazer amigos, tem medo de que se eles descobrirem o que ele tem não vão querer mais falar com ele.  
— Hum...—Bella murmurou pensativa.  
— Então está gostando de Forks? — Edward perguntou querendo falar mais com ela.  
— Sim é uma cidade calma e fria — disse fazendo uma careta.  
— Não gosta de frio? — ele deduziu.  
— Nem do gelado — ela completou rapidamente — Não é que eu não goste eu só prefiro o calor — explicou depois.  
— Então por que se mudou para o lugar mais frio do país?— ele perguntou gestando de conhecer mais sobre ela, mas se arrependeu ao observar a mudança brusca de sua face.  
— Eu tenho que ir— ela disse sua voz saindo estrangulada.  
— Não espere...  
— Não dá acabei de lembrar que tenho uma coisa pra fazer— ela falou apressadamente indo em direção a saída.  
— Bella, me desculpe — ele falou, mas era tarde demais, Bella já havia sumido entre as crianças e as pessoas que estavam ali e aquela era a única chance de Edward ter ido atrás dela, mas ele não foi.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Continuem comentando ;)


	5. A história de Bella

Uma semana havia se passado e eles não se viram novamente, Edward até tentou falar com ela quando havia ido buscar Emmett na escola, mas Bella conseguiu fugir dele. E isso fez Edward se sentir mais culpado ainda por tê-la magoada, por ter sido tão intrometido na sua vida. Não era só porque ele queria saber, que Bella tinha que dizer sobre sua vida.

Em uma noite descobriu o porquê de estar se sentindo tão triste por causa disso e acabou admitindo para si mesmo o que realmente estava sentindo e com essa certeza ele pode até dizer o exato momento em que o amor por ela se instalou em todas suas células e principalmente em um órgão vital para sua vida, seu coração. Agora nesse momento ele só queria ter uma desculpa para ver ela e nunca mais magoa-la novamente. Tudo o que ele queria era estar com ela.

Naquela semana que havia se passado, Bella havia pensado muito. A pergunta que Edward havia feito para ela era tão simples, ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao perceber que queria contar para ele tudo que havia passado. Mas ela sentia medo, não queria se abrir com alguém e ser machucada de novo, ela sentia que podia confiar nele como ninguém que ela havia confiado antes, nunca havia sentindo uma necessidade de se abrir tão grande de como sentiu com Edward, sentia que podia confiar nele, que ele não iria machuca-la só esperava que estivesse certa.

Bella havia fugido, lutara contra, mas não conseguiu ganhar do que sentia o sentimento a obrigou e admitiu para si mesma que havia se apaixonado por Edward e ela só pedia para que não saísse ainda mais machucada do que já estava. Mas mesmo sentindo isso, ela não estava confiante para começar um relacionamento com alguém.

Era sábado, Bella havia decidido comprar alguns livros para ocupar a mente, então precisaria ir até Port Angels. Vestiu uma roupa confortável: calça jeans clara, uma blusa preta com uma outra xadrez por cima e um tênis preto nos pés seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Antes de sair colocou comida para seu gato não sabendo a hora que voltaria.

Já em Port Angels ela foi direto ao shopping lembrando que havia visto uma livraria lá. Ela passou quase duas horas escolhendo quatro livros — dois de romances clássicos, um de suspense e outro de pedagogia — e alguns infantis que leria para seus alunos.

Os pagou e saiu da loja mexendo na bolsa sem olhar pra frente, sentiu esbarrar no peito de alguém a fazendo perder o equilíbrio, mas braços firmes rodeou sua cintura ajudando a se estabilizar no chão, Bella sentiu um arrepiou percorrer seu corpo pelo toque.  
— Desculpa — ela disse antes de encarar aquele que não saia de seus pensamentos.

— Sem problemas, Bella — Edward disse a olhando intensamente, mal acreditando a sorte de te-la encontrado ali — Na verdade eu gostaria de me desculpar com você, não deveria ter sido tão intrometido daquele jeito — ele disse se referindo a conversa que tiveram na festa.

— Você não fez nada, Edward — Bella disse sem conseguiu desviar o olhar do dele —Eu é que estava confusa, precisando de um tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

— E conseguiu? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela disse suspirando fundo apreciando o cheiro que vinha dele — Está aqui sozinho? — ela perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

— Sim, vim resolver um problema no hospital daqui hoje cedo e aproveitei para vim almoçar aqui — ele disse só agora dando conta de que suas mãos ainda estavam na cintura dela, ele não quis tira-las dali e Bella não parecia nenhum um pouco desconfortável com elas ali, mas ele achou melhor tirar já que não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, _ainda._

Bella mordeu o lábio quando Edward tirou a mão da cintura dela, ela não queria que ele tirasse.  
— Você quer ir almoçar comigo? — ele perguntou não querendo que ela fosse embora.

— Tudo bem — Bella concordou.

— Tem um restaurante de comida italiana aqui ao lado, pode ser lá?— ele perguntou.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e eles caminharam para um restaurante que era ao lado do shopping.

— Uma mesa para dois, por favor — Edward disse ao atendente que os levou até uma mesa quadrado em um canto. Edward puxou a cadeira para Bella sentar—se depois se sentou na frente dela.

— Boa tarde, sou a garçonete de vocês, aqui está o menu —uma mulher loira falou depois de olhar demoradamente para Edward, Bella não gostou.

—Obrigado—Edward disse olhando para Bella e pegando o menu, ele deu uma rápida olhada, já sabendo o que pediria — Eu vou querer uma L _asagna Bolognese alla parmegiana_ — Edward disse.

— Eu vou querer um _Fettuccine à Carbonara de Camarões_ — Bella falou.

— E para beber?

— Coca — Edward e Bella falaram juntos e sorriram um para o outro depois.

— Bom, qualquer outra coisa é só pedirem—a garçonete falou com segundas intenções para Edward que nem deu atenção.

—Então você veio fazer o que aqui?—Edward perguntou curioso.

— Comprar uns livros—respondeu ela dando de ombros.

Edward apenas sorriu sem nada para dizer.

— E então quantos anos você tem Bella? — Edward perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

— Vinte e Oito — Bella respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso por ele ter tomada a iniciativa de começar uma conversa.

— Você não parece ter vinte e oito anos— ele comentou percebendo que se esticasse um pouco sua mão ela tocaria a de Bella.

— Sim, sempre me disseram que eu pareço mais velha.

— Eu não diria mais velha—Edward falou.

— Mas e você? — ela perguntou.

— Eu...

— Espero deixe eu adivinhar — falou rapidamente o interrompendo, ela fechou os olhos pensando —Trinta? — arriscou.

— Quase lá — ele riu —Vinte e nove.

— Errei por meses? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, quatro meses — ele disse. A garçonete voltou com as cocas, colocou na mesa e saiu sem dizer nada.

— Eu quero explicar para você o motivo de eu ter saído da festa daquele jeito — ela falou depois de dá um gole na coca.

— Bella você não precisa explicar nada — Edward disse não querendo que ela se sentisse obrigada a nada.

— Eu sei, mas eu sinto que preciso te falar, porém não aqui.  
— Bella... — Edward disse colocando sua mão sobre a dela por cima da mesa sem se conter.  
— Percebe é disso que eu falo — disse olhando para a mão de Edward que acariciava a sua.  
— Desculpe — ele falou retirando a mão dá dela entendendo errado sua fala.  
— Não é isso — ela falou estendendo a mão e acariciando a dele —Eu gosto do seu toque até mais do que deveria — ela confessou sem conseguir desviar o olhar do dele que sentiu a felicidade, com aquelas palavras — O seu toque...me aquece — disse sem pensar e corou desviando o olhar do dele.  
— Olhe para mim — ele pediu e levantou o rosto dela suavemente com a outra mão que não estava na dela — Não sinta vergonha de mim Bella, o seu toque desperta sentimentos e necessidades que estavam escondidas aqui dentro — ele disse suavemente, batendo no peito — E eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma disso.  
Bella o olhou intensamente apenas encontrando a verdade em seus olhos.  
— Você não entende, Edward — ela sussurrou — Quando eu estou perto de você me sinto tão confortável, é como estivesse em casa. Você me faz esquecer de tudo: das minhas razões, motivações, da meu passado, dos medos... E quando você vai embora eu fico... o medo só aumenta — ela disse se controlado para não chorar.

—Você não precisa ter medo de mim — Edward disse.

—Não é medo de você, é do que eu sinto — ela explicou.  
— Eu não entendendo — Ele disse sinceramente. Bella ia responder mais viu que a garçonete vinha trazendo a comida. Esperou ela sair para responder.  
— Edward eu vou te contar algo que eu nunca contei a ninguém, mas antes disso eu preciso saber e por favor não minta para mim — ela respirou fundo antes de perguntar— posso confiar em você?  
— Com toda sua vida Bella, nunca vou mentir para você — ele promete apertando a mão dela delicadamente.  
— Depois terminamos de conversar, vamos comer agora — ela disse e ele concordou.  
Comeram silenciosamente, mas a troca de olhares eram intensas. Edward provou um pouco do macarrão de Bella assim como ela provou da lasanha dele, depois que ambos estavam satisfeitos e de uma pequena discussão sobre quem ia pagar a conta a qual nenhum dos dois ganhou e cada um pagou o que consumiu, eles estavam fora do restaurante caminhando lado a lado até uma praça que que havia ali perto.

— Deixe eu levar para você — Edward pediu apontando para as sacolas que Bella carregava dos livros, ela não discutiu e as entregou para ele.  
— Posso? — ele perguntou querendo segurar a mão de Bella que apenas assentiu e e apreciou sua mão pequena ser envolvida pela a dele.  
— Vamos sentar ali— Bella disse apontando para um dos bancos de cimento que tinha ao redor da praça.  
Eles se sentaram lado a lado.  
— Eu não sei por onde começar —ela disse indecisa.  
— Leve o tempo que precisar Bella — Edward respondeu acariciando a mão dela com o polegar.  
— No dia 10 de maio meus pais saíram para comemorar o aniversário de quinze anos de casados deles — Bella disse sem conter as lembranças que vieram em sua mente:

— _Por que eu não posso ir?— Bella perguntou pela décima vez enquanto via sua mãe se arrumar._ _  
 _Renée tinhas os cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, ela terminava de se arrumar, vestia um vestido longo amarelo muito bonito._  
_ — _Não filha, eu já falei que a mamãe e o papai vão sozinhos, mas eu prometo que amanhã vamos leva-la no parque — ela prometeu a filha._ _  
 _–Prometem?_  
_ — _Claro que a levaremos, querida —Charlie, pai de Bella, disse entrando no quarto. Ele era um homem alto tinha os cabelos preto, um bigode bem cuidado e olhos do mesmo tom de sua filha._ _  
_— _Tudo bem — a menina assentiu._ _  
 _Os pais a levaram para a cama e se despediram dela que logo adormeceu sonhando com o dia seguinte._  
 _Mas os seus pais nunca chegaram__.

Edward vendo que ela estava preste a chorar a colocou em seu colo acariciando sua costa amavelmente.

— Eu não lembro muito daquele dia, só lembro de que nunca mais vir eles—Bella sussurrou sentindo lagrimas caírem de seus olhos —Lembro de ter ido ao enterro, lembro de que muitas pessoas que eu nunca vi me olhavam com pena, lembro que na minha primeira noite no orfanato eu chorei muito, mas foi a única noite, na outra noite eu olhei para o céu e sentir que eles ainda estavam ali comigo cuidando de mim mesmo eu não podendo vê-los. Então eu aprendi a conviver com a dor, nunca fui adotada, ninguém queria uma criança grande, e quando fiz dezoito anos o advogado do meu pai me procurou disse que deixaram um testamento para mim, meu pai era sócio de uma empresa e minha mãe fazia esculturas de barro então eles tinham um bom dinheiro. O testamento estava divido em duas partes um em que eu receberia naquele momento para pagar a minha universidade e outra que não recebi ainda e nem sei quando vou receber, mas não é disso que eu quero falar — ela disse encostando a cabeça no peito dele que acariciou seus cabelos carinhosamente. — Eu vou pular a parte da minha vida universitária que é muita chata — disse seus dedos brincando agora com os de Edward.  
— Eu quero saber tudo sobre você—Edward disse suavemente.  
— Outro dia eu conto—ela prometeu e ele concordou sabendo que o pior estava por vim.  
— Eu já dava aulas em uma escola, quando eu conheci James Smith — ela disse e ele pode perceber que o nome saiu como se fosse um palavrão de sua boca , de repente ele não queria mais saber imaginando o que aconteceu — Foi amor à primeira vista—ela disse rindo amargamente — ou era isso que eu achava. Ele parecia ser o cara dos sonhos de qualquer garota, era lindo, educado, charmoso, romântico. Eu namorei com ele durante alguns meses e parecia tudo perfeito antes dele começar a me cobrar...sexo— Edward sentiu ciúmes sem nem imaginar Bella com outra pessoa — eu ainda não me sentia preparada para aquilo, mas ele me convenceu e acabou rolando. Eu era muito ingênua no orfanato apenas falaram o básico sobre sexo, eu não sabia muitas coisas, sobre isso ou sobre um relacionamento...nunca havia me relacionado com ninguém...— ela parou por um momento pensando, depois prosseguiu — Depois da nossa primeira noite que sinceramente foi horrível para mim ele começou a agir diferente comigo não era mais carinhoso, era muito possessivo e ciumento e ele gostava de coisas que eu não gostava então me obrigava — ela sentiu Edward a apertar um pouco mais forte — Eu não estava gostando nada daquele novo James— ela se segurava para as lembranças não virem— eu não sei direito quando aconteceu, mas um dia eu me dei conta que não podia ficar assim, que nunca realmente o amei, então eu criei coragem e fui terminar com ele e qual é a minha surpresa quando eu chego ao apartamento dele e o encontro com outra.

 _Bella saiu do elevador decidida, James estava muito violento com ela, Bella não gostava nada quando ele a forçava a participar de coisas que ela não queria, ela não podia mais suportar_ aquilo _, ainda mais agora que havia percebido que não o amava de verdade. Estranhou a porta está encostada, ela a empurrou e entrou no apartamento silenciosamente. Suas sobrancelhas se franzirem quando ela percebeu que tinha uma blusa, calça e um vestido jogados no chão da sala. Bella se encaminhou até o quarto dele torcendo para não encontrar o que imaginava ali dentro, mas os gemido vindos dali não deixavam ela raciocinar direito._

— _Rebola, vadia...ahhh—ela olhou horrorizada a cena em sua frente. James estava deitado no meio da cama uma mulher em cima dele cavalgava sem parar recebendo batidas em sua bunda._

— _Ja-james?—Bella perguntou incrédula._

— _Ahhh... — ele falou — Oi, querida. O que você faz aqui?— James perguntou virando na cama e saindo de dentro da mulher que correu para o banheiro._

— _O que...o que— Bella não conseguiu pronunciar o que queria dizer, estava sem reação. Mesmo ela se dando conta que não o amava, a dor dá traição a machucava._

 _–Ah, aquela é... Bem nem sei o nome dele—ele riu consigo mesmo_

— _Você me traiu?._

 _–Desde que a gente começou a namorar—ele disse simplesmente._

— _Como você pode?—ela cuspiu para fora._

— _Ah, bonequinha... Francamente não é? Você não pensou que eu te amava realmente, não é? Eu só te usei Bella — ele falou gargalhando— Só queria comer uma virgenzinha, nunca tinha comido uma._

— _Mas você disse que me amava—ela disse sem conter as lágrimas de raiva._

— _Bella, eu só fiz o que achei necessário para levar você pra cama, agora se me dá licença eu preciso terminar o que comecei — ele falou sem se importar nem um pouco com os sentimentos de Bella. —Você pode participar também — ele sugeriu — Iria adorar ver duas vadias se comendo na minha cama—ele disse maliciosamente, se aproximando de Bella._

— _CANALHA—Bella disse fervendo de raiva esmurrando a cara dele. Saiu do apartamento correndo. A dor da humilhação era forte, ela havia feito tantas coisas que não queria por ele, não acreditava que ele só a estava usando._

— É claro que eu terminei com ele e depois de um mês eu tentei recomeçar novamente. Uma colega de trabalho me chamou para sair, disse que me apresentaria um amigo do namorado dela eu aceitei precisava conhecer pessoas novas. O cara era até legal, mas não rolou nada de mais, não me sentia preparada para confiar em um homem novamente. Quando eu cheguei na minha casa naquele dia, James estava na porta.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui?—eu lembro que perguntei, ele olhava para mim e sorria._

— _Ora, bonequinha vai dizer que já esqueceu de mim?— ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim. Eu fiquei com medo, não estava gostando daquilo. Já estava tarde e a rua estava deserta._

— _Vá embora, eu havia gritado com ele, mas ele foi mais forte, me carregou para trás da casa...eu tentei lutar, mas ele era mais forte. E... ele me... violentou_ — ela disse agora chorando descontroladamente, sentindo nojo de si mesmo, tentou se afastar de Edward, mas esse não deixou e apartou mais contra ele.

— Me diga que você o denunciou—Edward quase suplicou, Bella percebeu pela sua voz a raiva dele.

— Foi difícil, mas eu fiz isso — ela falou—Mas quando foram atrás de James ele havia fugido do apartamento, nunca mais o encontraram. Eu demorei um tempo para viver novamente, não tinha ninguém. Mas eu conseguir, mas sempre que um homem se aproximava de mim eu fugia com medo, isso foi até ano passado quando James voltou — ela falou bem baixinho.

— Canalha—Edward disse para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar para não explodir de raiva ali.

— Ele me procurou, disse que estava arrependido, que o que tinha me dito era mentira que ele me amava, que queria voltar para mim. Eu não acreditei é claro, ele foi persistente vivia atrás de mim mandando cartas, flores, chocolates, mas eu nunca o perdoei e eu sabia que ele iria ficar... insistindo até conseguir o que queria de mim, então eu não pensei duas vezes procurei na internet e encontrei esse emprego aqui, pensei que poderia ser bom, era uma cidade pequena e ninguém me conhecia e me mudei para cá. Agora aqui estou eu sentada contando isso para um homem, algo que eu prometi a mim... mesma.. nunca fazer — ela disse sua voz arrastada por conta dos soluços que rompiam em seu peito.

— Shi, Bella eu estou aqui — Edward disse afagando a costa dela.—Nunca vou fazer machuca-la Ele ficou em silencio até sentir ela mais calma.— preciso perguntar uma coisa — ele falou meio hesitante.  
—Pergunte—ela sussurrou baixinho.  
— Eu sei que ele te disse alguma coisa Bella, preciso saber o que é?  
Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.— Ele disse que só estava brincando comigo, que nunca gostou de mim de verdade, que sempre me traia, que eu era uma..puta e que nunca ninguém me amaria, que os homens só me veriam assim.  
— Se eu vesse esse canalha eu o matava—Edward disse baixinho para si mesmo, mas Bella ouviu só que não disse nada.  
— Ele está mentindo você sabe não é? — Bella não respondeu e ele tomou como um não — Bella...—ele falou pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, limpando as lágrimas com seu polegar — não chore, esse cara não merece que você derrame nenhuma lágrima por ele — falou depois beijou delicadamente seus olhos—Sente isso?— ele perguntou colocando a mão dela em seu peito onde dava para sentir seu coração batendo.— Ele nunca bateu com tanta vontade do que ele bate agora desde que reconheceu você como dona dele — Edward declarou— Eu sei que você ainda sofre pelo o que esse canalha fez com você, sei que seu coração está quebrado por dentro, mas eu quero ajudar a curar suas feridas, Bella por que eu estou miseravelmente apaixonado por você e sinto que você ainda não está preparada para ter um relacionamento, mas Bella eu nunca machucarei você, nunca obrigarei você a fazer nada que não queira eu só quero ver um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhando e eu vou esperar até você se sentir preparada para ter algo comigo — ele disse a olhando intensamente — Bella eu quero você para sempre de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Quero que você saiba que você é linda e que pode confiar em mim.  
— Eu confio em você — Bella falou emocionada.  
— Sim, mas eu não quero só dessa forma, quero que confiei em mim como um amante porquê se depender de mim você nunca mais vai estar sozinha.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou o abraçando fortemente — Obrigada—disse—Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim — falou sem soltar ele, estava gostando muito de estar ali.

— Tudo para você e por você.

— Bella tem outra coisa, não é?— ele perguntou, depois de alguns minutos,sabendo que faltava algo na história dela.

— Sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, agora—ela falou, ele assentiu ainda abraçado a ela.

— Tudo bem, mas Obrigado, por ter me contado isso —ele falou.

— Obrigado você por me entender — Bella sussurrou se afastando dele, mas colocando sua mão na dele — Diga alguma coisa engraçada—Bella pediu querendo se distrair.

— Deixe eu pensar—Edward falou tentando se lembrar de algo realmente engraçado até que se lembrou, mesmo envergonhado ele contou algo que a faria rir—Uma vez eu perdi uma aposta para Alice e tive que aceitar ela me levar para fazer compras, não satisfeita só com isso ela me obrigou a experimentar uma roupa intima de zebra e fez eu desfilar para ela com todas as vendedoras me vendo.  
Bella segurou o riso imaginando a cena.  
— Vai lá ria—ele falou e Bella explodiu em gargalhadas tão divertidas que foi impossível para ele não rir junto e a acompanhou rindo simplesmente por ela estar mais feliz.  
— Isso realmente deve ter sido engraçado.  
— Sim, mas não foi nada legal uma vendedora idosa me assediando —Bella riu ainda mais — É sério fiquei com medo dela, só tinha dezessete anos não é nada legal que uma mulher de sessenta peça para pegar na sua bunda.  
— Ah, meu Deus. Ela pediu isso? — Bella perguntou rindo ainda mais.  
— Com todas as letras—ele falou se lembrando da cena—Eu fiquei sem falar com Alice durante uma semana.  
— Como ela conseguiu que você fizesse isso?—ela perguntou quando sentia que tinha controle sobre suas risadas.  
— Alice sabe ser bem persuasiva quando quer—ele explicou levando a mão dela até os lábios e beijando seu pulso.  
Eles se olharam profundamente sem dizer nada por alguns minutos até que Bella suspirou deitando a cabeça no peito dele novamente.  
— Bella?—ele perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.  
— Sim?  
— Do que você mais gosta?—ele perguntou cuidadosamente.  
–Do sorriso sem dente de um bebê—ela respondeu simplesmente—Acho o tipo sorriso mais puro e contagiante que existe.  
–Sim realmente é—ele teve que concordar.—Quando Rosalie ainda era bebê, só ela conseguiu arrancar risos de Emmett.  
E assim eles começaram uma conversa leve e descontraída, se conhecendo melhor, ambos contaram coisas que nunca disseram a ninguém, ele riam juntos, ficavam em silencio juntos, suas mãos juntas se acariciavam, o contato era tão quente e agradável, ás vezes Edward pressionava seus lábios na cabeça dela, em seu rosto, em sua mão, em seu pulso, mas nunca na boca. Bella sentia frio na barriga toda vez que sentia os lábios de Edward em algum lugar. Ficaram ali, até que perceberam que já havia se passado quase três horas que estavam ali. Eles caminharam lentamente de volta ao shopping.  
— Onde está seu carro?—ele perguntou.  
— No B2 e o seu?  
— A5, mas eu te levo até o seu.  
— Não precisa...  
— Eu faço questão—ele disse, ela assentiu e voltaram a caminhar em silêncio.  
— Está entregue— ele disse passando as sacolas de livros para ela que abriu o carro e as colocou dentro rapidamente.

— É... tchau—Bella disse sem realmente querer dizer isso.

— Tchau, Bella— Edward falou a puxando para um abraço.—Dirija com cuidado—ele pediu e sentiu os lábios de Bella pressionarem sua bochecha.

— Pode deixar — ela disse entrando no carro e o ligando, acenou para Edward e saiu do estacionamento antes que voltasse atrás e não saísse mais do lado dele.

Do outro lado do país alguém começava a procurar por Bella.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Agora quem vocês acham que está procurando por Bella?

Será James ou outra pessoa?

Como será que Emmett vai reagir quando Edward e Bella começarem a namorar?

Beijo e obrigada a vocês que comentem. Até mais, não esqueçam da review é rapidinho... =D


	6. Incontrolável

Duas semanas passaram rapidamente.

Bella e Edward conversavam constantemente, seja por telefone a noite ou na escola rápido quando Edward buscava Emmett. E Bella sentia cada vez mais próxima de Edward, sentia que seu amor por ele só aumentava. Mas ainda tinha uma pequena parte daquele medo que não a deixava seguir em frente. Mas por que ter medo? Ela confiava em Edward, seu coração confiava em seu amor. Por que não jogar isso tudo para o lado e viver um amor intensamente ao lado dele? Ele era diferente de James — o único cara com quem ela já tinha estado — ela sabia disso só pelo olhar dele, James nunca deu para ela um olhar tão intenso que ela via nos olhos de Edward quando este a olhava. James nunca disse nada igual a Bella, como Edward disse na praça a ela. Bella nunca sentiu sensações tão intensas com James, nem quando este fez _amor_ com ela, como ela sentia só pelo toque e olhar de Edward. E com essas certezas ela queria comunicar a Edward que estava disposta a tentar ter um relacionamento com ele, se quisesse.

Ela suspirou olhando para o teto, não havia conseguido dormir muito bem naquela noite, estava ansiosa para falar com Edward era sexta feira, estava em sua cama enrolada em seu edredom, ela só esperava agora a hora de ir se arrumar para ir para a escola. Lembrou-se de quando chegou ali, normalmente ela não gostava de dormir porquê tinha pesadelos, mas agora tudo que queria era poder dormir, pois sabia que iria ver Edward em seus sonhos. Ficou de lado na cama imaginando se um dia poderia dormir abraçada com alguém, era uma das coisas que ela queria muito. James nunca dormia abraçado com ela dizia que fazia muito calor para aquilo, Bella não discutia, já que ele roncava muito. Mas uma de suas vontades era poder dormir sentindo braços firmes a envolverem e se tudo desse certo isso um dia se realizaria.

Na escola a aula passou rápida, Bella queria ligar para Edward perguntando se poderia falar com ele, mas avisaram de última hora que iria ter uma reunião com os professores. Bella chegou na sala onde iria acontecer a reunião rapidamente, já havia alguns professores lá, ela os cumprimentou e sentou em uma cadeira. O diretor chegou e falou o que tinha que falar rapidamente sobre uma mudança na grade escolar, mas para Bella a reunião foi mais demorada que a aula. Não por que ela estava ansiosa para falar com Edward, mas sim porque um outro professor não parava de olha-la.

Bella não ia com a cara dele, Mike Newton era como ele se chamava, sempre ia atrás dela querendo conversar com ela, mas Bella sempre dava um jeito de fugir dele e sempre conseguia, mas o que mais a deixava angustiada era que o olhar dele era o mesmo olhar que James a olhava. Deu graças a Deus quando a reunião terminou e ela saiu da sala apressada. Entrou no carro rapidamente e antes de dá partida se lembrou que havia esquecido sua pasta com uns papeis dentro e teria que ir pegá-la.

 _Maldita Lei de Murphy, p_ raguejou mentalmente.

Chegou em sua sala e pegou a pasta que estava em cima da mesa a pegou e quando saiu da salaa percebeu que Mike estava no corredor, respirou fundo sabendo que teria que passar por ele.

— Olá — Mike disse a olhando maliciosamente.

— Oi e tchau — Bella disse rapidamente, sem olhar para ele.

— Ei, Bella... espere — ele disse pegando em seu pulso fazendo ela parar.

— Me solte — ela falou bruscamente.

— Ei, calma, linda — ele disse a soltando — Só quero conversar.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você — Bella disse voltando a andar.

— Você gosta de se fazer de difícil, não é? — ele falou a parando novamente com a mão, se aproximando mais dela.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — Bella disse querendo se livrar do aperto dele em suas mãos, a estava machucando.

— Você parece uma bonequinha — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela. Bella sentiu o medo a dominar, reunindo coragem sem nem saber dá onde acertou um chute forte entre suas pernas fazendo ele se contorcer de dor.

— Nunca mais fale assim comigo — Bella disse saindo dali quase correndo entrou no seu carro dando a partida e saiu do estacionamento o mais rápido que pode.

Foi só quando parou em frente ao pequeno prédio que permitiu olhar para trás e respirar fundo, agradecendo pelo pânico não tê-la dominado, mas foi rápido demais ela pensar isso. Só bastou se lembrar do modo como ele apertou seus pulsos, sem deixa-la se soltar, o modo como a chamou _bonequinha_ , o olhar dele, parecia até uma cópia de James e sem conseguir conter as lembranças vieram em sua cabeça fervendo. O modo como ele a convenceu a deixa-la amarrar na cama, o modo como ele a bateu sem nenhum pena, as palavras que ele gritou para ela, o modo como ela chorou e gritou de dor, o modo que ele cuidou depois dela como se nada tivesse acontecido e essas lembranças sim que fez Bella ter uma crise de choro incontrolável, por ela ter sido tão tola e ingênua.

...

Edward terminou seu banho tranquilamente, vestiu sua roupa, uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta. Ligou sua tevê no canal de esportes, mas não prestou atenção sua cabeça estava em outro lugar ou melhor em alguém.

 _Bella_

Quando a encontrou sábado no shopping mal havia acreditado em sua sorte ou será que era o destino auxiliando ele? Não importava, o que importava era apenas ela e que ela estava ali almoçando com ele, compartilhando coisas com ele. Quando ela começou a chorar pela morte de seus pais ele se sentiu tão impotente que apenas a puxou para seu colo e a abraçou ternamente. Edward não conseguia imaginar o que faria sem Carlisle e Esme. Quando ela contou o que aquele miserável do James fez ele teve que se controlar, pois sentia que seria capaz de partir uma arvore ao meio tamanha sua raiva, por ter feito Bella sofrer. Ele olhou para o relógio, provavelmente Bella já teria chegado, sorriu pegando o telefone e indo na discagem rápida logo _Bella_ apareceu na tela, ele estranhou ela demorar a atender, mas finalmente ouviu um alô do outro lado da linha, só achou estranho a voz estar rouca.

— Bella? — ele perguntou só para ter certeza.

— E-edwa..rd— Bella falou fungando.

— Bella, você está bem? — Edward perguntou preocupado, sua voz em alerta.  
— Nã-não — ela sussurrou fungando.

— O que houve Bella? — Edward perguntou preocupado já pegando a chave de seu carro.

— Eu...não.

— Onde você está?

— Em frente ao meu prédio—ela conseguiu dizer, sua voz era tremula.

— Eu já estou chegando aí—Edward falou desligando o celular já dentro do carro.

Só pedia para que ela estivesse bem. Ele sabia onde era a casa de Bella, era no único prédio de Forks que alugava apartamentos. Ele dirigiu rapidamente pela rua sem se preocupar com os sinais, chegou ao prédio de Bella seis minutos, estacionou seu carro ao lado do dela percebendo que ela estava dentro do dela, correu até ela sem se preocupar com mais nada.  
— Bella — ele suspirou abrindo a porta, ela rapidamente envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, molhando sua camisa com lágrimas.

Ela não conseguiu para de chorar ainda mais agora que tinha a mão dele em sua costa... _Se ele soubesse o que tinha ali._  
— Shi...shi, Bella eu estou aqui —ele falou suavemente afagando seus cabelos.  
—Vamos lá para dentro — ela pediu sua voz tremula.  
— É claro — ele falou a ajudando ficar de pé, passou a mão na cintura dela e a ajudou a levantar — Não quer que eu te carregue? — ele perguntou e ela negou com a cabeça. Bella deu a chave da porta para Edward abrir quando a porta foi aberta Edward pegou ela no colo ignorando seu gemido de protesto e a colocou sentada em cima de suas pernas quando ele sentou no sofá bege que tinha ali e a ninou em seus braços. Bella ficou ali alguns minutos sentindo ele a acalmando.  
— Onde fica a cozinha? — ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
— Ali — ela disse apontando para uma entrada que ele não havia visto antes.  
— Vou pegar um copo da agua — ele falou e ela assentiu sentindo que sua garganta ardia. Voltou segundos depois e Bella bebeu a agua sem hesitar.  
— Melhor?  
— Sim — ela falou e agradeceu com o olhar.  
Ele voltou a se sentar no sofá, limpou algumas lagrimas que ainda escorria pelo seu rosto vermelho.

— Por favor não chore — ele pediu angustiado.  
— Desculpe — ela disse enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dele.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar sabendo que não iria dizer totalmente a verdade.

—Tem um professor na escola que sempre tentava falar comigo, mas nunca conseguia eu sempre fugia, hoje teve uma reunião então tivemos que ficar até mais tarde, depois quando eu cheguei no carro percebi que tinha esquecido minha pasta, voltei para pega-la. Logo quando eu saía da sala ele estava no corredor e me encurralou...disse que eu me fazia de difícil...me chamou de _bonequinha_ , eu odeio esse apelido, era como James me chamava... Eu acho que entrei em pânico e sair correndo de lá...quando eu cheguei aqui tudo que aquele crápula fez comigo veio na minha cabeça... E eu não conseguir parar de chorar.  
— Quem era ele? — Edward perguntou a abraçando.  
— Não importa...não tinha como ele saber disso — Bella falou se sentindo mas controlada — Já estou mais calma agora, obrigada por ter vindo.  
— Não foi nada, Bella — Edward disse beijando o cabelo dela.  
— Eu vou lavar meu rosto — ela falou se levantando — Me espera aqui...pode ligar a tevê enquanto isso — Edward deu um pequeno sorriso assentiu.

Ele viu o controle em cima da mesinha do centro e ligou a tevê sem realmente prestar atenção. Sua cabeça estava no infeliz que fez Bella chorar teria que descobrir quem era ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos suaves, logo Bella estava ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sorriu só por vê-la sorrindo.  
— Esse é o Nico? — ele perguntou notando um gato nos pés dela.  
— Sim, é — Bella disse enquanto sentava ao lado dele.  
— Ele é fofo, mas ainda prefiro cachorros — Edward falou entrelaçando sua mão na dela.  
— Eu também prefiro, mas acho gatos mais calmos e menos bagunceiros.  
— Hum... — Edward murmurou brincando com a outra mão em seu cabelo.  
— Você não deixou Emmett sozinho não, né?—ela perguntou preocupada.  
— Não, meus pais iam o levar até Port Angels para a natação e provavelmente só vão me devolvê-lo amanhã à noite ou domingo — ele explicou.  
— Quer assistir um filme? — ela perguntou e Edward concordou, procuraram um filme na tevê, até que encontraram um que agradava os dois, mas só começaria em uma hora enquanto isso decidiram conversar e Bella contou como foi sua vida universitária, ela era muito nerd, quando não estudava ficava na biblioteca lendo, não tinha muitos amigos, apenas colegas de sala e ainda trabalhava em uma creche para economizar o dinheiro que seus pais havia deixado para ela.  
— Não consigo te imaginar nerd—Edward disse quando ela contou.  
— Acredite, eu era...acho que por isso nunca tive nenhum amigo — ela falou fazendo um biquinho que fez Edward ter vontade de beijar mais se conteve —E como você era como universitário? — ela perguntou.

— Ah, eu também era um pouco nerd, mas eu saia e me divertia também—ele falou sem dá muita importância.

— Aposto que namorava muito — ela comentou um pouco hesitante sem olhar para ele.  
— Sinceramente não muito, eu era um pouco tímido, está certo que eu fica com algumas garotas mas nada muito importante — ele parou por um momento imaginando se falava ou não de Tanya, decidiu contar sabendo que ela descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo — Quando eu voltei para Forks eu encontrei uma antiga namoradinha do colegial — ele começou a dizer e ela soube que não seria uma boa coisa — Nós voltamos a namorar depois de um tempo, eu gostava dela mas nunca a amei e ela sabia disso, Tanya sempre dizia que amava o suficiente por nós dois e eu ficava com ela só por achar que nunca encontraria alguém que eu realmente amasse. Mas aí chegou Emmett e tudo mudou, Tanya não aceitou o fato de eu adota-lo e eu nunca mais a vi depois de uma discussão feia que tivemos acabou o que tínhamos:

— _Tanya, eu vou adota-lo — Edward disse para a mulher loira á sua frente sua decisão._

— _O QUÊ? — ela falou sua voz subindo duas oitavas._

— _Eu vou cria-lo como meu filho — Edward disse sentindo que explicava algo para uma criança._

— _Mas você não pode Edward — ela disse — Nós temos planos juntos e nenhum menino está incluso neles._

— _Eu sei que temos Tanya, nós só vamos adia-los um pouco — Edward falou calmamente._

— _Eu não vou adiar meus planos por causa de um menino sem pais qualquer Edward —Tanya falou._

— _Tanya, nós podemos adota-los juntos — Edward sugeriu, sabendo que seria mais fácil se ele tivesse uma mulher._

— _VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO EDWARD? — ela gritou — Eu não vou cuidar de um menino doentinho que não é meu filho — ela falou._

— _Não fale assim dele—Edward disse com raiva._

— _Qual é? Já está dando uma de pai protetor — ela falou — Vamos lá Edward, esquece essa loucura e vamos sair daqui... vamos viajar para a Europa, eu posso te dá filhos se você quiser um dia, mas não adote um coitadinho que está praticamente condenado a morte._

— _Não, Tanya. Eu não acredito que você disse isso — ele disse incrédulo—Ele não está condenado à morte, pode muito bem viver uma vida normal e feliz, se ele quiser pode até ter filhos um dia e eu vou adota-lo sim — Edward disse._

— _Não Edward se você adotá-lo, está tudo acabado entre nós — Tanya disse balançando seus cabelos loiros tendo a certeza que ele a escolheria._

— _Você quer que eu escolhe entre você e ele?— ela assentiu —Pois bem Tanya, espero que tenha uma vida feliz e SOZINHA — ele disse dando ênfase a última palavra._

— _Você enlouqueceu de vez, Edward Cullen — ela disse morrendo de raiva — Trocar uma mulher linda por uma criança doente que pode te transmitir uma doença terrível, francamente, você vai se arrepender disso um dia — dizendo isso saiu._

 _Edward se segurou para não ir falar poucas e boas para ela, sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva._

— Por que ela não quis adotá-lo? — Bella perguntou.  
— Disse que não criaria um filho que não era dela ainda mais ele sendo soropositivo e ordenou que eu escolhesse entre ela e Emmett você pode imaginar o que eu escolhi—ele falou suspirando.

— Sinto muito —Bella disse baixinho.  
— Não sinta, nunca me arrependi de escolher Emmett, ele me fez sentir completo como ela nunca fez—Edward disse sorrindo.  
— Você o ama — não foi uma pergunta, mas ele respondeu.  
— Sim, seria capaz de matar alguém que fizesse mal a ele.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos.  
— Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?— Bella sugeriu sentindo sua fome aumentar.  
— É uma boa ideia — ele concordou, pediram uma pizza metade frango metade calabresa. Depois de dez minutos que o filme havia começada a pizza chegou, eles comeram prestando atenção no filme quando ele acabou começou um outro de ação decidiram assistir.

Edward não queria ir embora e Bella não queria que ele fosse. Ela acabou deitando sua cabeça na almofada que estava em cima do colo dele sentindo o suave cafuné de Edward em seu cabelo e antes da metade do filme Bella dormiu, Edward percebendo a respiração calma dela sorriu apreciando o momento. Ele acabou de assistir o filme com ela dormindo e ficou em dúvida se a acordava ou não, depois de alguns minutos decidiu levá-la para o quarto depois ir para sua casa.

Se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-la e decidiu procurar primeiro o quarto, achou o banheiro onde ele o usou rapidamente, pois estava apertado e na porta da frente era o quarto de Bella. Tinha as paredes de um tom azul claro, não era grande tinha uma cama solteirão encostada em uma parede da janela, um guarda roupa e uma cômoda, ele deixou a porta aberta e voltou para sala rapidamente.

Pegou ela em seu colo e a colocou na cama, a cobriu com a manta, acariciou os cabelos dela e sorriu depositando um beijo em sua testa.

— Durma bem — ele sussurrou baixinho, depois de uma última olhada se virou para sair, sabendo que se não fosse agora não iria ir tão cedo, mas uma mão segurou seu pulso a impedindo de continuar.

— Não vai, fique — Bella sussurrou o olhando.

— Aqui? — Edward perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, cabe nós dois nessa cama — ela falou se afastando para ele poder deitar.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu sei que você não vai fazer nada que eu não queira — ela disse confiante.

— Nunca — ele falou e tirou suas meias e tênis para poder deitar na cama, colocou seu celular e carteira em cima da cômoda, logo ele estava deitado de barriga para cima com a cabeça de Bella em seu peito. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e sentia a mão dela em seu peito o acariciando delicadamente. Edward suspirou lentamente.

— Eu estou cansada, mas não quero dormir — Bella disse baixinho.

— Durma Bella eu não vou sair daqui até que você me mande embora — ele falou suavemente a beijando na cabeça.

— Nunca vou mandar você ir embora — ela disse dando um bocejo.

— Durma, amor — ele falou baixinho e não demorou muito percebeu a respiração calma dela. Depois de sussurrar as palavras que ele tanto queria dizer, deixou a paz que sentia o dominar, se entregou a consciência.

Bella deixou sua consciência ir lentamente, mas só conseguiu dormir quando ouviu um " _Eu amo você_ " sussurrado bem baixo, ela não tinha certeza se sonhava ou não.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Amoooores, estou amando os comentários, acho que alguns vão achar rápido a relação deles e eles serem tão abertos assim um com o outro em pouco tempo, mas acho que quando é amor, não tem muita escolha não é?

haha

Desculpem não responder os comentários de vocês antes, prometo que vou responder o desse capitulo, então comentem muuuuito

beeijos


	7. Passos

O céu escuro de Forks se transformou em cinzento enquanto amanhecia.

Edward despertou lentamente, sua consciência voltando pouco a pouco. Ele olhou para Bella e deu um pequeno sorriso observando o rosto sereno dela, imaginou como seria acordar todos os dias encontrando ela ao seu lado e percebeu que queria muito isso. Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio até que decidiu preparar um café para eles. Foi até a cozinha, mas percebeu que lá só tinha cereal decidiu ir até sua casa, assim ele tomava banho e podia ir até a cafeteria comprar algo para o desjejum deles. Procurou um papel e uma caneta escreveu um rápido bilhete pra Bella e saiu esperando que quando chegasse ela ainda dormisse. Deu um pequeno sorriso lembrando-se do que ela havia falado enquanto dormia.

Na sua casa tomou banho e escovou os dentes. Parou na pequena cafeteria que tinha no caminho, comprou café e panquecas que ele sabia que Bella gostava. Chegou ao apartamento percebendo que não tinha nem meia hora que havia saído.

Bella sentia sua consciência voltando pouco a pouco e instantaneamente se lembrou que Edward havia ficado ali com ela. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Esticou a mão, mas não encontrou ele ali como imaginava. Seu sorriso desapareceu tão rápido como um raio. Ela se sentou na cama sentindo seu coração apertado por ele não estar ali, sentiu um papel em seus dedos e imediatamente o pegou.

 _Bella,_

 _Eu fui até minha casa tomar um banho e comprar um café para nós. Caso você acorde e eu não esteja aí volte a dormir que eu logo chegarei._

 _com amor,_

 _Edward._

Bella sorriu bobamente olhando para o papel. Decidiu levantar e tomar um banho. Lavou seus cabelos sem preocupação, lembrando-se de como foi bom dormir nos braços de Edward, nunca havia dormindo tão bem assim, ela se sentia renovada. Vestiu uma roupa confortável, uma calça de moletom com uma blusa branca foi até a cozinha e sorriu ao ver que Edward já tinha voltado, ele tinha tomado banho e agora vestia uma calça preta com uma blusa de lã cinza.

— Bom dia — ele disse sorrindo abertamente para ela.

— Bom dia — ela disse se aproximando dele, eles se abraçaram demoradamente. Edward deu um rápido beijo no pescoço dela que o beijou levemente na bochecha. Ambos inspiraram o cheiro um do outro.

— Eu comprei café e panquecas — ele falou.

— Não precisava — ela disse se sentando na mesa, ele se sentou ao seu lado.

— Precisava sim — ele falou dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Tomaram café rapidamente

— Você tem que ir que horas? — Bella perguntou quando terminou de beber seu café.

— Você já está me expulsado? — Edward perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido.

— Não, pelo contrário — ela falou descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Edward deu um gole em seu café que agora ele havia misturado com leite — Sabe o que nós... —Bella começou a dizer olhando para ele, mas parou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— Está sujo aqui — ela falou se inclinando para limpar o canto da boca dele que estava melado de leite.

Bella passou suavemente seu dedo polegar lá e depois o levou até sua boca o sugando levemente, fez esse processo todo sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Eles se inclinaram lentamente um para o outro, prontos para aquilo que tanto queriam. Bella fechou seus olhos sentindo o hálito doce em seu rosto, seu coração batia rápido...acelerado. A mão de Edward apertou suavemente a dela, ele entreabriu seus lábios pronto para sentir os lábios macios de Bella. Ambos queriam aquilo como um humano perdido no deserto gostaria de agua, como um vampiro precisava de sangue para viver, eles precisavam desse beijo para selarem o que seria o começo de algo entre os dois.

Os lábios deles se encontraram primeiramente em um leve roçar, primeiro se testando, primeiro sentindo, primeiro experimentando, primeiro aproveitando. Mas aquele leve contato era pouco para ambos. Edward colocou uma mão na nuca dela que tinha uma mão no cabelo dele enquanto as outras mãos deles se entrelaçaram. Parecia que havia borboletas no estomago de ambos quando as línguas deles, finalmente, se encontraram. Edward penetrou sua língua na boca dela, calmamente apreciando o momento e que logo foi acariciada pela língua de Bella, elas eram macias e se conheciam mutuamente.

As bocas deles eram o encaixe perfeito uma da outra, uma peça de quebra cabeça perdida que agora finalmente se encontravam. A sincronia do beijo deles era lenta e calma. Eles apenas apreciavam o momento, sabendo que aquele era o primeiro de milhões de beijos que ainda compartilhariam. Era um beijo terno e apaixonado, com amor e devoção, com carinho e admiração. Eles se separaram durante dois segundos apenas para pegarem ar e o beijo durar mais. Edward sugou o lábio inferior, macio, de Bella enquanto sentia o seu superior sendo levemente chupado por ela. Eles se embriagaram pelo sabor que logo viciaram. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, os pulmões de ambos obrigaram a parar pela falta de ar, porém não se separaram totalmente, encostaram sua testa uma na do outro enquanto respiravam com dificuldade.

Eles se olharam intensamente, os olhos de ambos brilhavam de amor, felicidade, prazer e perceberam naquele momento que um completavam o outro, que eles só ficariam feliz juntos. Era como eles tivessem acabado de fazer amor com aquele beijo, as almas deles se reconheciam. E para Bella não existia mais medo do que poderia acontecer daqui para frente, ela só queria ele ao seu lado por quanto tempo sentisse a necessidade de estar perto dele para sorrir e isso não acabaria nunca. De repente ela sentiu uma enorme necessidade de dizer a Edward o que sentia e as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que ela pudesse conter.  
— Eu te amo — a voz dela soou suave e sincera.  
Edward abriu um largo sorriso diante as palavras.  
— Eu sei — ele falou —Você já disse isso — o sorriso dele era divertido.  
— Eu não me lembro—ela falou confusa para ele, franzindo sua testa.  
— Você disse enquanto dormia — ele explicou a olhando.  
— Oh eu esqueci que falava enquanto dormia—ela disse consigo mesma extremamente corada — O que mais eu disse?  
— O meu nome—ele falou e ela escondeu seu rosto no peito dele envergonhada —Bella, amor, não fique envergonhada —ele disse colocando o rosto dela entre suas mãos — Desde o dia que percebi que estava apaixonado, você não sai da minha cabeça e não tenho nenhuma vergonha disso — ele falou suavemente. Bella mordiscou seu lábio.—Você está pronta para isso? — ele perguntou delicadamente.  
— Sim, eu quero tentar — ela disse segura —Não sei se me sairei bem, mas eu vou ter você — ela falou — Eu tenho certeza que estou pronta para isso.  
— Isso é muito bom — ele falou sem esconder sua felicidade, ele tirou as mãos de seu rosto e colocou cada uma nas mãos de Bella — Então, Bella Swan, você quer namorar comigo? — perguntou ele a olhando intensamente.  
— Quero — Bella respondeu sorrindo.  
Edward sorriu e os lábios deles se encontraram mais uma vez, só que dessa vez o beijo foi mais intenso e profundo, eles estavam adorando sentir como suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como suas línguas já dançavam juntos em sincronia, como um casal de dançarinos.

O dia passou rápido para eles, não quiseram sair preferiram ficar ali curtindo aquele clima mágico que estava ao redor deles. Almoçaram ali mesmo, eles preparam em meio a risadas, brincadeiras e beijos roubados ou não, peito de frango frito e arroz. Depois que almoçaram ficaram no sofá conversando sobre tudo, sobre nada, se beijavam e faziam piadinhas alheios ao mundo fora daquele refúgio feliz. Era incrível como o clima entre eles tinha mudado, eles se sentiam mais leves, felizes e amados, cedo demais Edward teve que ir buscar Emmett na casa de seus pais, eles se despediram com um longo beijo apaixonado e depois de prometerem se verem no dia seguinte Edward entrou no carro deixando seu coração com Bella.

...

Ele acordou cedo naquele primeiro domingo de março, na verdade ele não havia conseguido dormir muito bem parecia que faltava algo e ele sabia muito bem o que era: Bella.

Ele suspirou pensando nela e como o relacionamento deles tinha evoluído não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar em como foi bom ter seus lábios colados aos dela. Tomou um banho rapidamente e vestiu uma calça de moletom preta com uma blusa azul clara, foi até a cozinha pegando os remédios de Emmett e a agua, ele acordou seu filho rapidamente que tomou s remédios e logo voltou a dormir. Edward deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Ele se sentiu apreensivo rapidamente. Nunca havia estado com ninguém desde que adotou Emmett, não sabia qual seria a reação dele ao contar que estava namorando Bella. Ele sabia que teria que contar logo e decidiu faze-lo assim que Emmett acordasse, assim poderia chamar Bella para almoçar em sua casa. Sorriu diante de seus planos.

Ele preparou seu desjejum e o do seu filho, imaginando o que poderia fazer para Bella almoçar ali, foi tirado de seus pensamentos por passos rápido descendo a escada.

— Emmett, quantas vezes eu já falei para não correr descendo a escada? — Edward disse repreendendo o filho.

— Tá bom, desculpe — ele falou desacelerando os passos — Bom dia para você também, papai — ele disse entrando na cozinha, vestindo em seu pijama azul.

— Bom dia, filho — Edward falou beijando a testa dele.

— Papai, homens não se beijam — ele falou enquanto se sentavam na mesa.

— Sim, não se beijam, mas nós somos pais e filhos certo? Então podemos —Edward falou brincalhão.

— Podemos? — o menino perguntou pensativo.

— É claro que sim — Edward disse sorrindo.

E comeram com Emmett falando o que fez na casa de seus avós.

— Vamos jogar videogame? — ele perguntou animado.

— Pode ser, mas primeiro eu quero conversar com você — Edward falou sério.

— Ah, papai como o senhor descobriu? Eu juro que quebrei sem querer — o menino foi logo se desculpando.

— Do que o está falando? — Edward perguntou curioso e confuso. Sempre que Edward falava em um tom sério com ele, Emmett logo pensava que o pai tinha descoberto um de seus feitos.

— Do vaso que eu quebrei... não é sobre isso?

— Emmett eu já falei para não correr pela casa, o que você fez com o vazo quebrado?

— Está escondido — o menino respondeu cabisbaixo e apontou para de baixo do armário da cozinha, Edward suspirou, depois cuidaria daquilo.

— Vamos sentar no sofá — ele disse e o menino assentiu — Eu quero falar com você sobre outra coisa — ele disse.

— O quê?

— Eu estou namorando — ele disse delicadamente.

— Namorando? Como? — o menino perguntou confuso.

— O papai está gostando de uma mulher e nós estamos namorando que nem Alice e Jasper só que eles são casados, nós não.

— Acho que eu entendi — ele falou parecendo pensativo — Quem é ela?

— É a Bella — Edward respondeu.

— A minha professora? — ele assentiu — Eu gostei do presente que ela me deu—ele disse baixinho para si mesmo.

— Sim, ela é legal e gosta de você também — Edward falou — Eu vou chama-la para almoçar aqui, tudo bem? — ele quis saber.

— Sim — o menino sussurrou sem olhar para ele.

— Qual é o problema? — Edward perguntou.

— O senhor não vai me deixar não, né? — ele perguntou com medo.

— É claro que não Emmett, você faz parte de mim, nunca poderei te deixar — Edward falou suavemente — Eu amo você, campeão — disse passando a mão no cabelo do filho.

— Eu também te amo, papai — o menino falou dando um pequeno sorriso e o abraçando apertado.

— Agora vamos parar de sentimentalismo e jogar — Edward falou depois de alguns segundos pegando os controles do videogame.

— O senhor vai perder como sempre — o menino disse.

— Eu nunca perco, só deixo você ganhar... ás vezes — o pai explicou.

— Sei — o menino falou sorrindo e começaram a jogar.

...

Bella passava os acontecimentos do dia anterior em sua cabeça várias vezes. Ela mal havia conseguido dormir sentindo falta do calor do corpo de Edward perto do seu.

A tevê de sua casa estava ligada, mas ela não assistia. Sua mão acariciava a cabeça de Nico que dormia preguiçosamente em cima do sofá. Bella suspirou pensando em como foi bom o toque de Edward em sua pele, os braços dele a envolvendo carinhosamente, o modo como ele acariciava sua mão, era sem segundas intenções diferente de James que sempre tentava passar a mão em algum lugar de seu corpo. Como os lábios deles haviam se encaixado, como foi bom sentir a língua dele acariciar a sua, por ela ficaria beijando ele para...sempre. Suspirou fundo, não estava em seus planos começar um relacionamento agora, mas não tinha como resistir a ele, ouviu seu celular tocando interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Alô? — ela atendeu sem olhar quem era.

— _Oi, Bella_ — ela ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha, sorriu.

— Oi,Edward — ela respondeu.

— C _omo você está, amor?_ — ele perguntou.

— Estou com saudades de você — ela disse sinceramente.

— _Eu também estou com saudade de você_ — ele falou suspirando — V _ocê quer vim almoçar na minha casa, hoje_?—ele perguntou

— Almoçar? — Bella perguntou só agora se dando conta que já eram mais de onze horas.

— S _im, eu estava pensando em fazer um estrogonofe de frango você gosta_?

— Gosto sim — ela disse — Mas eu não sei aonde é sua casa.

— _Eu mando o endereço por mensagem, é bem fácil de chegar —_ ele falou.

— Tudo bem então — ela concordou feliz — Quantas horas é para eu chegar?

— _Na hora que você quiser_ — ele falou.

— Então estarei aí o mais rápido possível.

— _Eu vou estar esperando... eu contei para Emmett sobre nós_ –ele disse depois de uns segundos.

— Como ele reagiu?

— _Bem, eu acho que ele gosta de você — E_ dward disse dando um risinho.

— Eu gosto dele — Bella falou.

— _Isso é bom —_ Edward falou parecendo que dizia para si mesmo.

— Eu vou me arrumar, vejo você daqui a pouco.

— _Sim, aguardarei ansioso_ — ele respondeu.

— Beijo — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Para você também — e desligaram

Bella tomou um banho rapidamente, decidiu vestir uma calça jeans já que estava frio, colocou uma sapatilha preta, uma blusa branca e um casaco preto, deixou seus cabelos soltos mesmo. Cocou comida para Nico e trancou a porta.

Não foi difícil achar a casa de Edward e logo Bella estacionava em frente a uma casa de dois andares, ela era toda branca e tinha uma pequena varanda. Ela respirou fundo tentando acalmar um pouco seus nervos e deu duas batidinhas na porta levemente.

A porta se abriu e Bella encarou Edward dando um pequeno sorriso, ele estava lindo. Usava uma calça jeans do mesmo tom da dela, uma camisa preta em gole em V. Edward a olhou rapidamente e gostou do que viu sem esperar muito a puxou para um beijo rápido, mas que foi o bastante para ambos quererem mais.

— Oi — ele falou sorrindo torto.

— Oi — Bella disse corada.

— Entre — ele falou dando espaço para Bella entrar na casa.

A casa de Edward era simples, tinha dois andares o de baixo tinha apenas a sala e a cozinha, em cima havia dois quartos e um banheiro. _(n/a: pensem na casa da Bella e do Charlie em Crepúsculo)_

— Bonita casa—Bella falou percebendo que os ambientes eram bem decorados.

— Ah, sim obrigado. Minha mãe que decorou tudo — ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso —Emmett? — ele chamou e o menino apareceu saindo da cozinha.

— Olá, Emmett — Bella o cumprimentou.

— Oi— o menino disse timidamente — Eu vou ter que chama-la de professora? — ele quis saber.

Edward riu.

— Vamos combinar que fora da escola você pode me chamar de Bella, tudo bem?

— Sim— o menino concordou e deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, o suficiente para mostrar suas covinhas.

— Eu vou ver as panelas—Edward disse indo em direção a cozinha.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ela perguntou.

— Não, já está quase pronto — ele falou olhando para trás — Fique à vontade—ele disse e ela assentiu.

Bella observou Emmett sentar no sofá silenciosamente e ligar a tevê em um canal que passava desenho, Bella não conhecia o desenho, ela também se sentou no sofá.  
— Você gosta mesmo do meu pai? — ele perguntou subitamente sério demais, pegando Bella de surpresa.  
— Sim Emmett, eu realmente gosto dele —Bella respondeu sincera.  
— Você vai casar com ele? — Bella ficou ainda mais surpresa. _Ela casaria com Edward? Ela queria isso?_  
— Eu não sei — ela respondeu sinceramente. O menino abriu a boca, mas não disse nada ao ver seu pai se aproximando.  
— Tudo bem por aqui? — ele perguntou.  
–—Sim — Bella respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso.  
— Vamos almoçar, já está pronto — ele falou. Na cozinha de Edward tinha uma mesa de quatro lugares.  
— Parece bom — ela falou e ele deu uma piscada para ela e realmente estava bom.  
Eles comeram conversando sobre assuntos leve, sobre como Emmett gosta de aprontar e ela se surpreendeu, pois ele era muito quieto na escola. Bella ajudou Edward a tirar a mesa depois, insistiu para lavar a louça só que Edward não deixou.  
Bella observou Emmett jogar videogame e perguntou se podia jogar também, o menino deu de ombros e assentiu, ele explicou rapidamente como jogava, Edward chegou minutos depois e sorriu ao observar eles tão entretidos que nem o notaram.  
— Eu não acredito —o menino exclamou quando perdeu o jogo —Você disse que nunca havia jogado — ele acusou.  
— Mas eu nunca joguei—ela falou.  
— Mas você ganhou...  
— Ora Emmett deve ter sido sorte de principiante —Edward falou fazendo eles perceberem que estava ali.  
— Eu exijo revanche — o menino falou fazendo biquinho.

Bella riu e falou para reiniciar o jogo, Edward revirou os olhos percebendo que esqueceram dele, mas depois sorriu por eles estarem se dando bem. Observou eles jogarem enquanto falavam tentando um distrair o outro, se sentiu feliz vendo como eles riam juntos gostando do brilho no olhar deles. Ele ficou quieto atrás apenas observando eles e de repente sua mente viajou ele imaginou ali naquele mesmo lugar só que no sofá tinha uma menininha igual a Bella que sorria para ela, Emmett jogava videogame animado com ele e Edward teve a certeza que queria Bella para o restou de sua vida, queria uma família com ela. Fez uma careta quando percebeu que era cedo demais para pedi-la em casamento, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Bella um dia seria sua esposa. _É, talvez ela seria._

— Isso — Emmett falou abrindo um grande sorriso quando ganhou e começou a pular animado. Bella fez um biquinho e Edward sentou-se entre eles rindo, beijou a testa de Bella levemente.

— Eu posso jogar também? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, papai o senhor sempre perde — Emmett falou — não tem graça.

— Eu que sempre deixou você ganhar. Que tal você e Bella contra mim? — ele perguntou desafiando o filho.  
— Aí é que o senhor não ganha mesmo — ele falou e sentou ao lado de Bella dando seu controle para o pai. — Vamos mostrar para ele como se joga — disse para Bella que sorriu.

Eles ficaram jogando videogame por algum tempo, alternando entre eles e Bella nunca havia se divertido tanto, ria do modo como Emmett ficava emburrado quando perdia e de como ele comemorava quando ganhava. Até que em uma certa hora, ele acabou adormecendo no colo do pai.

— Eu vou colocá-lo lá em cima, ele sempre dorme essa hora — Edward disse se levantando e Bella apenas assentiu esperando ele voltar o que aconteceu um minuto depois.  
Eles não disseram nada, Edward sentou de volta no sofá mais próximo a ela, eles se olharam intensamente e finalmente fizeram o que queriam fazer o dia inteiro.

As bocas deles se encontraram, logo ele pedia passagem com sua língua para adentrar na boca de Bella que concedeu prontamente, as línguas deles se encontraram e se acariciaram lentamente apreciando o sabor uma dá outra, ela bagunçava os cabelos já bagunçados dele enquanto sentia uma mão dele em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto o acariciando enquanto se beijavam. Se separam apenas quando o pulmão obrigou por ar.  
— Eu amo você — Edward disse, sua respiração ofegante enquanto a olhava profundamente nos olhos. Bella sorriu.  
— Eu também te amo — ela disse e ele sorriu se inclinando para beija-la novamente. Mas seria o amor suficiente para eles?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Antes que digam acho que nunca é cedo demais para dizer eu te amo, o que não pode deixar acontecer é ser tarde demias para dizer isso!

Então, reflitam kk

Amaaaando que vocês estão gostando da fic, ninguém perguntou mas a fic tem 40 capítulos, bem grande, teeem muuitas coisas para acontecer ainda e espero que gosteem

continuem comentando

beijos


	8. Avançando

Quase três semanas passaram-se rapidamente.

Edward e Bella sempre que podiam davam um jeito de se verem nem que fosse por alguns minutos, na escola Bella evitava o máximo possível Mike, para falar a verdade ele fugia dela depois da joelhada que havia levado em sua _área de lazer._ Emmett e Bella se aproximavam cada vez mais, se conhecendo melhor. A família de Edward havia adorado o namoro dele com Bella e ela se sentia cada vez mais apaixonada por aquela família. Edward e Bella estavam mais apaixonados que nunca sempre trocavam mensagens de texto durante o dia e conversavam por horas a noite, era incrível como nunca faltava assunto e a conversa fluía naturalmente.

Bella pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia que finalmente havia encontrado seu lugar.

— _Então eu posso passar aí para te pegar ás onze_? _—_ Edward perguntou do outro lado da linha. Era noite de sexta feira, mas precisamente dia 22 de março, eles estavam a mais de uma hora no celular conversando era mais de onze horas e Edward tentava convencer Bella para ir ao cinema com ele e Emmett neste sábado.

— Edward, eu não vou _—_ Bella disse novamente.

— _Vamos, Bella por favor_? _—_ Edward pediu e pelo tom de sua voz, Bella teve a certeza que se estivesse na frente dele aceitaria imediatamente.

— Não, Edward. Você e Emmett precisam de um tempo sozinhos — ela disse _—_ Já importuno vocês de mais _—_ concluiu.

— I _sabella Swan é bom que me escute. Você não importuna nem a mim nem a Emmett. Ele adora você, nunca vi Emmett tão amigo de alguém fora da família como ele é com você. Você agora faz parte dessa família, Bella, e eu gosto disso. Eu perguntei para Emmett se ele queria que fosse só eu e ele sabe o que ele disse_? — Edward não deu tempo para Bella responder _— Ele falou, abre aspas, não papai com a Bella é muito mais divertido, fecha aspas e acredita que ele ainda rolou os olhos para mim e tinha a mão na cintura?_ — disse em um tom incrédulo a última parte.

Bella riu.

— _Vamos lá senhorita Swan nos der a honra de levar você para o cinema_? — Edward pediu.

— Tá bom—Bella disse suspirando.

— O _brigado —_ ele disse e pela sua voz Bella pode imaginar o enorme sorriso em seu rosto _— Onze, horas?_

— Sim.

— _A sessão começa duas, mas nós almoçamos antes, tudo bem?_

—Claro.

— _Vou deixar você dormir agora_ — ele falou — _Eu te amo._

— Eu também — Bella disse.

— _Durma bem e sonhe comigo._

— Só com você — Bella disse mesmo não sendo totalmente verdade —Boa noite.

— _Boa noite, beijo amor._

— Beijo — desligou.

Bella suspirou a cada dia mais ela sentia uma necessidade maior de estar com Edward e isso, imaginava ela, não era nada bom. Ficou perdida em pensamentos até que acabou dormindo.

Bella acordou bem-disposta, percebeu que já passava das nove e meia. Comeu cereal com leite rapidamente depois foi tomar banho, lavou seus cabelos e seu corpo. Escolheu uma roupa simples uma calça jeans, uma regata vermelha com um casaco por cima e botas sem maquiagem, ela sabia que Edward gostava assim usou apenas um gloss. Ela se olhou, nunca se achou tão bonita como se sentia agora e isso ela sabia que era culpa de Edward, ele vivia alimentando a mente de Bella dizendo o quanto ela era linda e maravilhosa, mas Bella sentia que não era isso tudo, ela se achava comum de mais.

Agora para ela, Edward sim havia sido esculpido pelos deuses ele era perfeito. Lindo, romântico, cavalheiro, gentil, educado, um bom cozinheiro, um ótimo pai e um ótimo namorado. O som da campainha soou pelo apartamento. Ela abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver Emmett e Edward. O menino vestia uma calça jeans clara, com uma blusa que tinha o Homem Aranha desenhado, o pai vestia uma calça preta com uma blusa gola polo azul marinho.  
 _—_ Bella — Emmett falou quando a viu, ele sorriu e a abraçou sua cintura local onde ele alcançava. a.  
 _—_ Olá pequeno — Bella disse se inclinando para beijar sua cabeça. Ele a soltou.  
 _—_ Vamos — ele disse animado.  
 _—_ Ei, campeão calma aí — Edward disse sorrindo diante da animação do filho _—_ deixe eu falar com ela também — Emmett suspirou assentindo.  
 _—_ Oi — Bella disse olhando para Edward.  
 _—_ Oi —ele falou e se aproximou mais, para beijar seus lábios.  
 _—_ Argh —eles ouviram Emmett dizer e se separaram rindo _—_ Vamos logo —ele falou saindo pela porta. Edward suspirou e esperou Bella pegar a bolsa e trancar a porta, o menino já esperava no carro. Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para Bella e a fechou quando ela entrou e enquanto entrava do lado do motorista ele percebeu que nunca havia saído com Emmett e Bella em seu carro.  
 _—_ Bella?—Edward a chamou depois de um tempo em silêncio.  
 _—_ Sim? — ela olhou para ele que estava concentrada na direção.  
 _—_ Minha mãe queria saber se você quer jantar hoje na casa dela? — ele perguntou —É aniversário do meu pai, eles conseguiram domar Alice e vão fazer apenas um pequeno jantar para a família.  
 _—_ Pode ser— ela concordou _—_ Bom que você me ajuda a comprar um presente para ele.

— Tudo bem — Edward deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Papai, posso ligar o DVD?—Emmett perguntou impedindo o pai de falar.  
 _—_ Pode, mas não deixe alto — Edward disse olhando para o filho pelo o retrovisor.

Depois voltou seu olhar para Bella rapidamente e depois a estrada. Ninguém disse nada o resto do caminho, ele apenas olhava para Bella de vez enquanto e sorria, ela corava.

Em alguns momentos ele tocava em sua mão sorrindo.

Edward estacionou o carro em uma das vagas cobertas do estacionamento do shopping de Port Angels.

— O que vocês querem comer? — Edward perguntou olhando para Bella e Emmett.

— Eu quero um MC Lanche feliz, papai. Eles estão dando o boneco do Batman—Emmett falou animado.

— Pode ser — Bella disse _—_ Vou querer qualquer um de frango — completou, ele assentiu.

— Vou pegar, enquanto isso procurem uma mesa —disse, Bella assentiu e pegou na mão de Emmett enquanto iam atrás de uma mesa, quinze minutos depois Edward chegou com o lanche.

Eles comeram falando uma vez ou outra sobre assuntos sem importância, rindo das bobagens que Emmett dizia. Depois que terminaram decidiram ir comprar o ingresso do filme que ainda demoraria uma hora para começar. Eles decidiram comprar os presentes para Carlisle enquanto esperavam, Edward ajudou Bella a escolher um. Emmett sorria animado enquanto andava no meio dos dois cada mão sua segurava uma da deles , quem visse eles assim com certeza achariam que eram uma família de verdade e quem sabe um dia eles seriam.

Depois que assistiram ao filme que era um de animação que Emmett não parou de rir já que a cada cinco minutos tinha piadas, eles decidiram irem embora. Mal deu dez minutos que eles estavam voltando Emmett dormia no banco de trás.

— Você vai me deixar em casa e nos vemos lá? —Bella perguntou vendo quando passavam pelos limites de Forks.

—Não eu deixo você lá, vou trocar de roupa com Emm e depois voltamos para te buscar

— Eu posso ir no meu carro, sabe? — Bella falou.

—Eu sei só que eu quero que você vá comigo, posso?  
 _—_ Você está me mimando de mais — ela resmungou —Mas eu vou com você — disse.  
 _—_ Então em mais ou menos quarenta minutos eu passo aqui, ok?— ele perguntou enquanto parava o carro na frente do prédio.

— Estarei esperando — ela respondeu virando para ele que olhou rapidamente para Emmett vendo que ele ainda parecia dormi a puxou para um beijo.

Os lábios deles se encontraram e não demorou muito para as línguas deles se acariciarem avidamente, ele aprofundou o beijo colocando sua mão na nuca dela, ela puxou rapidamente o lábio dele.  
 _—_ Eca — eles ouviram alguém falando, fazendo eles se separarem.

Olharam para Emmett sem graça.  
 _—_ Eu vou indo tchau —Bella disse envergonhada, saindo do carro, rapidamente .  
 _—_ Eu assustei ela? — o menino perguntou parecendo inocente.  
 _—_ Não — Edward riu ligando o carro, lambeu seus lábios querendo que o sabor de Bella durasse mais em sua boca.  
 _—_ Papai, porque vocês se beijam na boca? — Emmett perguntou com visível curiosidade. _Começou,_ Edward pensou imaginando outras coisas que ele faria.  
 _—_ Porque casais se beijam na boca quando namoram—ele respondeu mesmo sabendo que o filho não ficaria satisfeito com a resposta.  
 _—_ Mas porque se beijam na boca?—ele insistiu.  
 _—_ Porque é bom, porque gostamos, é como se fosse um carinho... Só que melhor.  
 _—_ Eu também posso beijar na boca?— o pai hesitou diante da pergunta do filho.

Ele continuou dirigindo em silêncio e só respondeu quando parou o carro em frente a sua casa.  
 _—_ Emmett poder você pode só que vai ter que ter cuidado para não ter nenhuma ferida na sua boca — Edward disse sinceramente.  
 _—_ É pelo que eu tenho?— o menino disse parecendo pensativo.

— Sim é pelo o que você tem — Edward respondeu cuidadosamente, se virou olhando para Emmett no banco de trás _—_ Prometa para mim que não vai sair por aí beijando ninguém na boca, tudo bem? E que quando você quiser fazer isso, você vai vim falar para mim antes—Edward pediu.

— Está bom _—_ o menino concordou, Edward sabia que teria que conversar com ele mais para frente novamente.

Ele tomou um banho rapidamente, vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa social risca de giz e um sapato preto. Viu que Emmett terminava de vestir a roupa que ele havia separado, logo estavam indo em direção a casa de Bella.

Ao chegarem lá, ela já os aguardava, vestia uma calça jeans escura que se ajustava bem a suas pernas, uma blusa que tinha um ombro caído e salto alto. Edward suspirou, olhando para ela, tentando controlar seu desejo por aquela bela mulher. _Paciência_ , pensou.

— Ah, Bella querida que bom que chegaram —Esme disse a abraçando delicadamente, ela retribuiu corada.

—Feliz aniversário — Bella disse para Carlisle _—_ Espero que goste.

—Não precisava, querida—Carlisle disse pegando o embrulho que ela oferecia. _—_ Obrigado, Bella é linda — Carlisle disse olhando a caneta de prata que tinha o emblema de seu time e seu nome gravada.

— É só uma pequena lembrança — Bella falou sentindo a mão de Edward em sua cintura delicadamente.

— Aqui, pai —ele falou e entregou um embrulho para seu pai, era um livro eles se abraçaram rapidamente

— Vovó a tia Alice vai vim? — Emmett perguntou depois que falou com Carlisle.

— Vai sim, querido — ela respondeu. E nem dez segundos depois ouviram um barulho de carro.

— Bella _—_ Alice disse abraçando ela depois de falar com seus pais.

— Oi, Alice — Bella disse retribuindo o abraço.

—Ei, anã—Edward falou bagunçando o cabelo dela que tirou a mão dele de lá rapidamente.

Bella observou como Emmett falou com Rose carinhosamente, podia dizer que ali poderia existir um amor além de primos, mas ainda era cedo para isso.  
Carlisle, Edward e Jasper foram até um pequeno bar escolher um vinho. Bella e Alice ajudaram Esme a colocar a mesa do jantar. Quando tudo estava pronto, eles comeram depois de rápidos agradecimentos por parte de Esme, Edward e Alice depois que jantaram, Edward e Alice apareceram com um bolo, cantaram parabéns e Carlisle assoprou a vela depois de uma rápida olhada para Edward e Bella.

 _Que meu filho seja feliz,_ pediu Carlisle antes de assoprar a vela e ele seria, mas ainda teria que passar por muitas coisas por isso.

O resto da noite eles conversavam animadamente, Bella pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, se sentiu em casa novamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

O objetivo desse capi era mostrar como a relação do Emm e da Bella está avançando... O próximo capi vai ser Dia das mães e vamos aguardar para ver o que acontece.

Amando que vocês estão gostando kkkk

se comentarem terça tem mais

beeijos


	9. Boa noite, mamãe!

Bella chegou em sua sala colocando seus materiais em cima da mesa, sorriu se lembrando da visita surpresa que teve com Edward na noite anterior, havia sido tão gratificante. Alguns alunos chegaram tirando Bella de seus pensamentos. Ela observou sentada Emmett chegar e dá um pequeno sorriso para ela, Bella retribuiu com um sorriso também. Depois que todos chegaram ela deu inicio a aula.  
 _—_ Bom Dia, crianças — Bella falou sorrindo.  
 _—_ Bom Dia — a turma falou em coro.  
 _—_ Vocês sabem o que se comemora nesse domingo, certo?  
 _—_ Sim — eles responderam parecendo animados, seus olhos correram pela sala e ela percebeu que Emmett tinha o olhar vago.

Sim isso seria difícil, mas precisava fazer aquilo.  
 _—_ É o dia das mães — uma aluna respondeu.  
 _—_ Sim é —Bella falou não muito animada _—_ Como hoje já é sexta, nós vamos dedicar a aula de hoje para vocês fazerem um carta para a mamãe de vocês, entregarei os materiais e auxiliarei vocês, tudo bem? — ela completou e entregou a cada um os materiais, alguns já pediram ajuda imediata a Bella que deu alguma ideias e mostrou como se escrevia algumas palavras, ela percebeu que eles estavam realmente entusiasmados e interagindo entre si.

Respirou fundo quando seu olhar caiu em Emmett que estava de cabeça baixa, longe do grupo que tinha no meio da sala. Ela se aproximou dele e agachou ficando em sua altura.  
 _— E_ i, Emmett — ela o chamou suavemente, o menino levantou a cabeça passando a mão nos olhos e Bella percebeu que ele chorava _—_ Por que você está chorando? — ela perguntou para ele, preocupada.

— Eu não tenho uma mãe — o menino sussurrou.

— Ah — Bella murmurou o entendendo _—_ Por que você não faz para Esme? — ela sugeriu — Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar.

— Eu sempre faço para ela — ele falou.

— E sua tia Alice?

— Ela já tem a Rose — ele falou suspirando.

— Posso te contar uma coisa? — Bella perguntou, Emmett apenas assentiu _—_ Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dez anos — ela falou e percebeu o olhar de surpresa no rosto dele _—_ Vivi em um orfanato até os dezoito anos, sabe o que eu fazia nos dias das mães em que passei lá?

— Não —ele falou curioso.

— Eu fazia um cartão com a ajuda de uma mulher que trabalhava lá e entregava para mulheres que não podiam ter filhos, ou que eram solteiras e queriam ter filhos, falando que ainda teriam um anjinho na vida delas —Bella explicou rapidamente.

— Sério?

— Sim — ela disse fazendo um gesto de quem já ia para um aluno que a chamava.

— Você quer ter filhos? — o menino perguntou curioso.

— Acho que sim — Bella respondeu sem entender o motivo da pergunta _—_ Por que?

—Nada — ele disse pegando um lápis de cor e começando a trabalhar. Sua coragem o empurrando a fazer algo que ele tanto queria.

Bella levantou indo em direção a um aluno que a chamava. O resto da aula passou assim, Bella ajudou alguns alunos a escrever algumas palavras complicadas para eles e deu algumas sugestões também, não teve a oportunidade de falar com Emmett novamente, pois ele não a chamou e parecia bem concentrado no que fazia e viu ele até trocando ideias com outro coleguinha da sala.

Pouco a pouco os alunos foram indo embora, Bella sorriu quando viu Edward entrando na sala ele estava todo vestido de branco provavelmente pelo horário era para ele está trabalhando, ele deu uma piscadinha para ela pegando a mochila de Emmett e com um gesto disse que a esperaria lá fora, Bella assentiu.

Ela observou enquanto balançava a perna o resto de seus alunos irem embora quando todos finalmente saíram. Pegou sua bolsa e pasta e saiu da sala rapidamente. Percebeu que Edward estava encostado no volvo que estava estacionado duas vagas ao lado de seu carro.  
 _—_ Oi — ele falou antes de roubar um selinho dela.  
 _—_ Oi — ela disse sorrindo pressionando mais demoradamente seus lábios no dele, percebeu que Emmett estava entretido com algo dentro do carro.  
 _—_ Você não tinha que está no hospital? — ela perguntou.  
 _—_ Sim, mas sabe como lá é mais movimentado que o Pólo Norte, não é?— ele falou sarcástico _—_ Então tive um tempinho sobrando, decidir vim pegar o Emm e ficar com você — ele falou _—_ Só não vou poder demorar muito — disse — ainda vou ter que deixar Emm na casa de meus pais.

Bella concordou dando mais um beijo nele, eles combinaram de ir para a casa dela. Já na casa dela Bella ofereceu um lanche a eles que aceitaram imediatamente. Ela fez o uma sanduiche natural ouvindo Edward e Emmett assistirem um jogo de basquete pela televisão, _homens._

— Droga, perdi a hora _—_ Edward falou dando um pulo do sofá depois que terminou de comer seu lanche _—_ Vamos, Emmett — falou para seu filho que bebia um suco.

— Ah, papai aqui está legal, na casa da vovó eu não vou fazer nada — ele falou —Eu posso ficar aqui, Bella? — perguntou olhando para ela.

— Emmett — Edward o repreendeu.

—Tudo bem, Edward — Bella disse _—_ Eu adoraria que você ficasse aqui—ela falou sorrindo para Emmett.

— Bella você não precisa fazer isso — Edward falou.

— Eu sei, mas eu quero. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo, ter uma companhia que fala vai ser bom — ela brincou olhando Nico.

—Tudo bem — Edward suspirou concordando _—_ Assim que sair em venho para cá.

—Eba — Emmett falou animadamente e abraçou o pai _—_ Obrigado — ele disse sem conter o sorriso. Edward deu um beijo nele e outro em Bella, saiu da casa deixando eles lá e querendo ficar.

— Bella, nós podemos brincar? — o menino perguntou assim que viu seu pai passar pela porta.

— Bom, eu não tenho nenhum brinquedo aqui — ela falou, o menino fez uma careta.

— Então o que você faz aqui? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Leio, arrumo a casa, lavo minhas roupas — ela falou.

— Ah, essas coisas são chatas — disse se jogando em cima do sofá, Bella riu da cara bonitinha dele.

— Bom, podemos ver se estar passando um filme que tal? — ela perguntou.

— Pode ser...— o menino disse.

Bella se sentou no sofá ao lado dele e procurou um filme na tevê, até que viu um canal que passava Era do gelo. O menino disse imediatamente que queria assistir ele. Bella nunca havia assistido e até que percebeu que estava gostando, achou realmente engraçado.

Pouco a pouco Emmett foi deitando no sofá e quando Bella percebeu ela acariciava seu cabelo carinhosamente enquanto o observava dormir. Ele parecia um pequeno anjinho para ela, ele era tão adorável e ela o amava.

Decidiu não acordar ele, saiu do sofá, foi até seu quarto e tirou sua roupa vestindo uma mais confortável. Viu que já eram cinco horas da tarde e nem havia visto o tempo passar, resolveu colocar Emmett em sua cama já que era melhor do que o sofá, o pegou em seus braços se sentindo feliz por ele não ser muito pesado. O deixou lá em sua cama e foi para sala, percebeu que Nico agora estava deitado no sofá o tirou de lá colocando no chão e ficou fazendo carinho nele com os pés recebendo uns miados em troca. Sorriu quando ouviu uma batida na porta, a abriu sentindo imediatamente braços conhecidos a envolverem.

— Eu senti sua falta — Edward falou enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o doce cheiro de seus cabelos.  
 _—_ Não faz nem cinco horas que você saiu daqui — ela falou enlaçando o pescoço dela com seus braços.  
 _—_ Isso é o bastante — ele disse e a beijou delicadamente _—_ Onde está Emmett?—perguntou quando se separaram.  
 _—_ Está dormindo no meu quarto —ela disse e ele apenas assentiu, puxando-a para beija-la novamente.

Só que esse beijo foi diferente de todos, foi mais exigente e profundo. As línguas deles se acariciavam avidamente as mãos de Edward desceu pelas costas de Bella parando na cintura dela colando mais os corpos deles, ela puxou um punhado do cabelo dele enquanto recebia uma sugada dele em seus lábios.  
 _—_ Vocês não conseguem se largar um minuto? — Emmett apareceu falando na sala com cara de sono. Eles se separaram envergonhado _—_ Eu ouvi o senhor chegando —ele falou rapidamente quando recebeu um estranho olhar do pai, Bella percebeu e deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

 _Paciência_ , Edward pensou suspirando.

 ** **DIA DAS MÃES****

Era duas horas da tarde, Bella estava sozinha em casa esperando Edward e Emmett, seu namorado havia dito que passaria a manhã na casa de Esme, mas que a tarde estaria ali já que Bella o havia convencido de que acharia melhor não ir, ele não insistiu muito sabendo que não adiantaria nada. Depois de meia hora ela ouviu uma batidinha na porta a abriu.

— Bella — Emmett disse animando a abraçando na cintura.

— Oi, Emm — Bella falou sorrindo.

— Oi, amor — Edward falou dando um selinho nela.

— Oi Edward — Bella disse.

— Papai pega meus brinquedos que eu deixei no carro por favor? — Emmett pediu para Edward que suspirou.

— Em que lugar você colocou? — Edward perguntou.

— Debaixo do banco ou foi dentro do porta malas, não lembro direito—ele disse fingindo pensar.

— Eu já volto — disse o pai saindo pela porta deixando Bella e Emmett sozinhos.

O menino suspirou sabendo que teria que ser rápido, olhou para Bella e coçou a cabeça. _Vamos lá, você pode fazer isso,_ pensou.

Ela o olhava com curiosidade.  
 _—_ Feliz Dia das mães, Bella — ele falou rápido.  
 _—_ Obrigada, Emm, mas você sabe que eu não tenho filhos — ela falou, mas sentiu que não concordava com o final da frase.  
 _—_ Eu sei, mas você disse que fazia cartões para mulheres que não tinham filhos e eu fiz um para você — ele falou tirando de dentro de seu casaco um envelope, entregou para ela.  
Bella emocionada pegou o envelope e o abriu.

Dentro tinha uma folha de papel dobrada no meio, colada com cola brilhosa, o cartão estava todo desenhado com várias flores de várias cores e com corações pequenos.

 _Bella,_

 _Obrigado por ter aparecido na minha vida e do meu papai_ _  
 _Eu amo você.__

 _Emmett Cullen_

A última frase estava bem pequenininha como ele tivesse algum receio da reação dela. Bella sentiu uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto quando ela terminou de ler a pequena carta, mas que tinha um grande significado.

— Emmett — Bella disse o abraçando apertado — Eu também te amo — ela sussurrou ainda abraçada a ele.  
Depois de três segundos eles ouviram um pigarro, se separaram encontrando o olhar de admiração e felicidade de Edward.  
 _—_ Aqui está — ele falou entregando para o filho uma sacola que estava cheia de bonecos e carrinhos. Ele olhou preocupado para Bella quando notou que ainda tinha algumas lágrimas em seu rosto, ela sorriu para ele mostrando que estava bem, talvez mais que bem.

 _—_ Obrigado papai —Emmett agradeceu não só por aquilo, mas por outras coisas também. Edward apenas sorriu.

— Nada de mais campeão — o menino sentou no chão levando seus brinquedos com ele.  
 _—_ Está tudo bem? — Edward perguntou limpando uma lágrima solitária no canto do olho dela.  
 _—_ Mais que bem — ela disse passando suas mãos no pescoço dele, o abraçando _—_ Eu te amo, Edward — disse ouvindo apenas a verdade em sua voz.  
 _—_ Eu te amo — Edward disse também sentindo feliz como nunca se sentiu.  
 _  
 _Era madrugada de quinta feira,__

Edward estava sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido, havia acabado de chegar do plantão no hospital ele estava se sentindo tão cansado que mal se aguentava em pé. Suspirou feliz por não precisar acordar cedo para levar Emmett já que ele estava na casa de seus pais.

Edward subiu as escadas automaticamente, nem pensou em tomar banho apenas se jogou em sua cama, incapaz de fazer nada a não ser dormir.  
Edward sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, ele acordou sentindo que tremia passou a mão em sua testa só para confirmar o que já suspeitava. Tomou um banho rápido com agua gelada para baixar a febre, vestiu seu moletom, tomou um remédio e dormiu de novo. Em algum dado momento agradeceu por Emmett não está ali.

...

Bella olhou no relógio e estranhou Edward ainda não ter chegado, já havia se passado quinze minutos da hora da saída da aula e até agora ela esperava Edward para pegar Emmett que pintava sentado em uma cadeira perto de Bella. Um minuto depois ela desistiu de esperar ligou pela terceira vez para o celular dele que caiu na caixa postal.

 _—_ Vamos, Emmett — ela falou se levantando e pegando suas coisas, preocupada com o que pode ter acontecido com — Vou te deixar em sua casa — completou.  
Já no carro, Bella colocou Emmett sentado no banco de trás.  
 _—_ Bella... Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu papai?—ele perguntou franzindo a testa.  
 _—_ Eu não sei, Emm... — ela respondeu olhando pelo retrovisor.  
Mal Bella estacionou o carro, Emm desceu apressado correndo para a porta.  
 _—_ Papai? — ele chamou Edward entrando em casa.

Silêncio.

Foi até a cozinha não tinha ninguém _—_ Papai?— chamou agora subindo a escada, Bella seguia atrás dele _—_ PAI — Emmett falou quando abriu a porta do quarto e o encontro na cama, todo coberto.  
 _—_ Edward? — Bella chamou querendo acorda-lo.  
Edward sentia sua cabeça pesada, ele estava mal e sabia disso. Sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos, ele inspirou pelo nariz não sentindo cheiro de nada, isso explicava o porquê de está respirando pelo boca.  
 _—_ Papai? — ele ouviu a voz de Emmett o chamando.  
 _Não_ , pensou despertando automaticamente.  
 _—_ Sai daqui Emmett — ele disse alto, quase gritando, preocupado, sentindo sua garganta arder.  
Bella olhou para Edward confusa durante dois segundos até que entendeu.  
 _—_ Vá lá para baixo, Emm — ela pediu.

O menino assentiu e saiu depressa.  
 _—_ Edward você está com febre — Ela disse preocupada passando a mão na testa dele.

— Tem um remédio no banheiro na segunda gaveta, lá também tem álcool em gel — ele falou sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Bella assentiu e saiu do quarto rapidamente, foi até a cozinha pegou um copo com agua e depois foi até o banheiro pegou o remédio e o álcool.

 _—_ Tome, Edward — ela falou quando chegou ao quarto. Ele se sentou na cama com a ajuda dela e tomou os remédios.  
 _—_ Obrigado—disse se deitando novamente.  
 _—_ Descanse eu vou ficar aqui — disse acariciando o cabelo dele.  
 _—_ Cuidado com Emmett ele não pode ficar doente — Edward conseguiu dizer antes de adormecer. Bella entendeu sabendo que ele não podia ficar doente, já que qualquer gripe corria o risco de se transformar em pneumonia, nele. Ela lavou bem suas mãos e passou o álcool em gel nela e em seus pulsos se prevenindo de algum vírus, esperava que aquilo fosse suficiente.  
Saiu do quarto e viu que a porta do quarto de Emmett estava aberta, ela foi até lá.  
 _—_ Posso entrar? — perguntou vendo ele jogado na cama com a cabeça tampada pelo travesseiro.  
 _—_ Pode — ele respondeu baixinho.  
 _—_ Qual é o problema?— ela perguntou ficando de joelhos ao lado da cama.  
 _—_ O papai me expulsou do quarto —ele respondeu fazendo um biquinho.  
 _—_ Emmett não é bem assim. Ele está doente, eu não sei se ele te contou mais é perigoso se você ficar doente.  
 _—_ Ele falou sim, disse que posso ficar mais doente ainda.  
 _—_ Viu, ele não fez por mal —ela respondeu.  
 _—_ Ele vai ficar bem logo?—perguntou preocupado.  
 _—_ Vai sim. Ele só precisa descansar e se hidratar.  
O menino suspirou.

 _—_ Você vai ficar aqui?  
 _—_ Vou sim agora que tal prepararmos algo gostoso para comermos? _—_ ela perguntou sorrindo.  
 _—_ Sim _—_ ele disse sorrindo abertamente, mostrando suas covinhas.

Bella amava aquele sorriso e só de vê-lo sentia que tinha ganhado o dia, mesmo com seu namorado doente no quarto ao lado.

Bella pensou em o que fazer para comerem e decidiu fazer um bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate quando estava preste a pôr no forno Emmett apenas observava enquanto brincava com uns carrinhos na mesa. Eles aguardaram o bolo assar assistindo um seriado de comédia infantil na TV que Emm gostava. Quando o bolo estava pronto ela preparou um suco natural eles comeram entre risadas.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima Edward despertou todo suado, mas ele já se sentia bem melhor tomou um banho rapidamente e pensou no que fazer já que sabia que seu filho estava no andar de baixo e ele não queria que Emmett corresse o menor risco de ficar doente pensou até que teve uma ideia.  
Bella limpava o chão que Emmett havia derrubado o suco sem querer, ela pegou seu celular quando o ouviu tocar, estranhou quando viu que era Edward que estava ligando.

—Edward? — Bella—ela ouviu um suspiro. _—_ Você está melhor?—ela quis saber.

— _Estou um pouco melhor, só preciso me hidratar_ — ele disse depois deu uma tossida baixa.  
 _—_ Fiz um suco de laranja — ela disse.  
 _— Ótimo, depois eu tomo, só que o Emmett está aí?_  
 _—_ Sim ele está aqui.  
 _— Eu preciso de um favor seu._  
 _—_ O quê?  
 _— Eu não quero arriscar que o Emmett fique doente, então será que você poderia leva-lo para a casa da minha mãe ou Alice? —_ ele pediu.  
 _—_ Por quê na casa delas? Eu posso ficar com ele no meu apartamento — ela disse.  
 _— Eu não quero incomodar você._  
 _—_ Ele não vai me incomodar, Edward. Eu vou gostar de tê-lo lá.  
 _— Bom se é assim e se ele quiser, por mim tudo bem, deixe eu falar com ele —_ ela passou o celular para ele.  
 _—_ Oi, papai — ela ouviu ele dizer.  
 _— Oi filho, você está bem_?—Edward perguntou.  
 _—_ Tô sim papai e o senhor?  
 _—Estou melhor, campeão. Mas eu não quero que você fique doente então você quer passar uns dias no apartamento de Bella_.?  
 _—_ Sério?  
 _—Sim, quando eu melhorar vou correndo te buscar._  
 _—_ Você não vai precisar ir correndo...  
 _— Oh, você prefere a Bella do que eu?_ — Edward perguntou fingindo-se de chateado.  
 _—_ É claro papai ela é mais bonita que o senhor—ele admitiu e Edward riu levemente.  
 _— Tudo bem eu concordo com isso —_ ele riu entre tossidas _— Se cuide e não esqueça de tomar seus remédios na hora certa, deixe eu falar com Bella agora. Ah... e a obedeça e não faça nenhuma bagunça._  
 _—_ Tá, pegue Bella.  
 _— Bom, ele quis ficar com você_ — tossiu _— Pegue algumas roupas e brinquedos para ele, o que você precisar, não esqueça de levar os remédios estão todos na terceira gaveta do banheiro, você já sabe que horas ele tem que toma-los. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar._  
Bella riu, rolando os olhos.

 _—_ Eu sei, Edward eu vou tomar conta dele direitinho, não se preocupe.  
 _—_ T _udo bem, Bella, eu sei que vai. Obrigado por isso novamente._  
 _—_ Não por isso.  
 _— Eu queria tanto te beijar—_ ele suspirou.  
 _—_ Eu posso subir aí em cima.—ela sugeriu querendo isso também.  
 _— É melhor não, não quero você doente, acho que posso aguentar mais uns dois dia_ s—disse.  
 _—_ Tudo bem, então?  
 _—_ Si _m, vou ligar para vocês mais tarde — prometeu_ — _Eu te amo._  
 _—_ Eu também amo você. Melhore rápido, tudo bem? Estaremos esperando você.  
 _— Vou sim._  
 _—_ Qualquer coisa me ligue.  
 _— Pode deixar, beijos._  
 _—_ Outros para você _—_ disse.  
E desligaram.

— Tchau, Edward— Bella gritou na frente da porta do quarto dele, assim que terminou de juntar algumas roupas de Emmett que ele precisaria, sua escova de dente e seus remédios.

— Tchau, eu amo vocês _—_ ela ouviu ele dizer fracamente seguido por tosse.

—Se cuide, papai _—_ Emmett disse.

— Pode deixar, campeão, se comporte.

— Ok.

...

— Bom, Em... seja bem-vindo — Bella disse abrindo a porta de seu apartamento para ele —Já vou avisando que aqui não tem muita coisa para fazer— ela falou.

— Tudo Bem— o menino disse jogando sua mochila no sofá _—_ Tem tevê isso já é o bastante _—_ ele disse.

Bella assentiu e ligou a tevê para ele, colocando em um canal de desenho.

— Eu vou tomar um banho, tudo bem? _—_ ela perguntou.

—Sim —ele respondeu rindo do desenho.

Bella tomou um banho rapidamente, vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata, foi até a sala e viu que Emmett estava deitado no sofá e dormia, ela sorriu diante a imagem.

— Ei, Emmett acorde—ela o chamou fazendo carinho nele.

— Hum...não.

— Vamos lá, tome um banho e prometo deixa-lo dormir —ela disse, o menino assentiu se espreguiçando e coçando seus olhinhos.

—Vou deixar seu pijama separado no meu quarto, pegue a toalha — ela disse entregando uma toalha para ele.

Bella colocou em cima de sua cama um pijama dele que era do _Super Homem_ , Bella sorriu, arrumou sua cama para que ele pudesse dormir nela.

Ela saiu para deixar ele se vestir sozinho quando ele chegou.

—Você escovou os dentes? — ela perguntou quando o arrumou na cama.

—Sim.

— Tudo bem então. Vou estar lá na sala _—_ o menino apenas assentiu, já de olhos fechados.

Bella se deitou no sofá com a tevê ligada e quando menos percebeu adormeceu ali mesmo.

— Bella, Bella _—_ ela acordou sentindo alguém balançar seu corpo.

— O quê? _—_ ela murmurou de olhos fechados.

— Eu..eu — ela abriu os olhos percebendo que Emmett chorava.

— Emmett, o que houve? _—_ perguntou preocupada, pegando ele em seu colo e o abraçando _—_ Eu tive um pesadelo _—_ ele murmurou enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

—Shi, está tudo bem _—_ ela disse balançando ele, acariciando seus cabelos, tentando o acalmar. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio _—_ Quer falar sobre o que era? — perguntou percebendo ele mais calmo.

— Eu sonhei com o meu pai morrendo... e eu ficando sozinho, não tinha ninguém todos me abandonavam — ele disse soluçando.

— Foi só um pesadelo, isso não vai acontecer — ela falou beijando o topo da cabeça dele.

—Obrigado, ma...Bella _—_ ele disse hesitante.

— Durma agora _—_ ela falou ainda o balançando em seu colo.

Uma mãe acalmando seu filho.

Depois de alguns minutos ela percebeu que ele finalmente havia adormecido. Levou em ele em seu colo até seu quarto e o colocou na cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

— Fique aqui _—_ ele pediu baixinho. Bella assentiu e se deitou ao lado dele o abraçando.

— Durma, eu estarei aqui, prometo que vou afastar seus pesadelos _—_ ela prometeu.

— Boa noite, mamãe _—_ ele murmurou sonolento.

Bella se assustou com suas palavras e a reação que elas causarem em seu coração. Ela se sentiu completa. Uma felicidade estranha a preencheu seu corpo.

— Boa noite, meu filho _—_ ela disse e o beijo levemente na testa.

Não tinha nenhuma certeza se seu relacionamento com Edward daria certo ou não, só tinha certeza que cuidaria daquele menino como se ele fosse sua própria vida. E ele era.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Gente, Emmett é um fofo, não é?

Os dois juntos são haha

Não postei antes porque eu entrei e não tinha nenhum comentário, mas agora está aqui o capítulo para vocês

quanto mais rápido comentarem mais rápido sai o capítulo

beijos


	10. Descobertas

— O Emmett me chamou de mãe —Bella disse apreensiva, segurando o celular em sua orelha.

— _Oh, Bella_ — Edward meio que gemeu do outro lado da linha — _Ele já havia te chamado assim na minha frente, me perguntou se podia te chamar assim, eu falei que era melhor não, que você talvez não iria gostar, eu vou conversar com..._

—Edward — Bella disse dando um pequeno sorriso, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria — Se acalme, eu bem... eu gostei — ela admitiu. Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— _Gostou?_

— Sim, eu gosto dele como se fosse meu filho—ela confessou sabendo que Emett dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto.

— _Bella_ — ele disse suspirando — _Eu te amo tanto —_ falou ele — E esse amor cada dia aumenta mais.

— Eu também, amo você Edward — ela disse sorrindo — Você já estar melhor? — perguntou.

— _Sim, estou amanhã eu vou buscar Emmett e te beijar como eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer_ — disse a fazendo corar.

— Eu estarei esperando, agora vou deixa-lo dormir. Boa noite.

 _—Boa noite, meu amor_ —ele falou antes de desligar.

No outro dia, eles se beijaram como tanto queriam.

 ** _Alguns meses depois_**

Bella acordou aquele dia, deixando um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Não podia acreditar que era dia 13 de setembro. _Como o tempo passou tão rápido?_ , se perguntou. Ela nunca havia gostado muito de aniversários, mas esse ano ela tinha um... ou melhor dois motivos para estar feliz. Era seu primeiro aniversário que passaria com Edward e Emmett. O toque de seu celular a tirou de seus devaneios. Seu sorriso ampliou-se ao ver quem era.

— Edward — ela falou sem conseguir para de sorrir.

— _Feliz Aniversário, meu amor_ — ele falou do outro lado da linha — Q _ueria ser o primeiro a te desejar isso._

— Obrigada, bobo — ela agradeceu rindo.

— _Eu vou passar na sua casa as cinco horas, tudo bem_? — ele quis saber.

— Perfeito — ela disse —Mas não vai buscar Emmett hoje? —perguntou confusa.

—N _ão hoje ele não vai para escola, espero que não tenha nenhum problema._

—Não nenhum, mas por que ele não vai? — ela quis saber preocupada.

— _Eu vou ter que levá-lo no médico para um consulta de rotina_ —ele explicou.

—Tudo bem, então — ela disse um pouquinho triste de não ver seu menino logo de manhã.

Morria de saudades e ficar longe dele era uma tortura.

Se despediram.

...

Ela tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça escura, uma blusa vermelha e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. A aula passou extremamente lenta para ela, pela primeira vez para Bella e um dos principais motivos, ela sabia, era por Emmett — seu filho não estar ali.

A relação deles havia evoluído e muito, quando o menino acordou no dia seguinte ao chama-la de mãe, sua reação foi ficar envergonhado e se esconder com medo de Bella estar com raiva dele, mas ao contrário do que ele pensou ela não discutiu com ele, apenas o abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido _"Eu te amo, meu filho"_ eles choraram e riram juntos. Quando Bella contou para Edward através do telefone dava—se para notar o quão emocionado e feliz ele havia ficado. Agora Emmett não parava de chama-la de mãe.

Alguns dias antes dos dias dos pais Emmett havia aparecido em sua porta com Alice e Rose pedindo ajuda para escolher um presente para seu pai, ela se lembrava de todos os detalhes daquele dia, havia sido um dia muito legal com Alice e Rose que foram para comprar algo para Jasper, as crianças se divertiram muito.

Emmett não sabia o que comprar até que Bella sugeriu que eles comprassem uma blusa branca que seria personalizada na frente teria a imagem de Edward e Emmett brincando e atrás a frase: PARA O MELHOR PAPAI DO MUNDO. Meu pai meu herói. Uma coisa simples, mas que tinha um grande significado, Edward havia amado.

Bella arramou suas coisas rapidamente quando deu a hora de ir embora.  
Já na sua casa ela comeu um pedaço de pizza que tinha na geladeira, deitou no sofá e ficou falando com Nico coisas banais até que pegou no sono.  
DING DONG

Esse barulho se repetia diversas vezes, mas Bella estava morrendo de preguiça de levantar, estava tão bom ali.

DING DONG

Ela ouviu outra vez, agora acompanhado pelo toque de seu telefone.  
—O que é?—ela falou mal humorada abrindo a porta. Ela corou quando encontrou Edward e Emmett, percebeu que seu namorado segurava um enorme buque de tulipas vermelhas.

— Droga eu dormir, esperem aqui que eu vou me arrumar rapidamente—ela disse enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, sem dá chance para eles responderem.  
Ela tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um vestido verde musgo de mangas, marcado na cintura e tinha um leve decote ia até os joelhos que Alice havia lhe dado de presente de aniversário antecipado, colocou uma sapatilha preta e deixou seus cabelos soltos mesmo, fez apenas uma leve maquiagem — Oi — ela falou sorrindo amarelo para Edward e Emmett que esperavam na sala.

—Mamãe —o menino disse sorrindo e pulou no colo dela a abraçando — Parabéns —beijou a bochecha dela.

— Obrigado, meu pequeno—ela falou sorrindo o beijando na testa, colocou ele no chão.

— É para a senhora — ele falou pegando um embrulho que havia deixado em cima do sofá.

Bella abriu e viu que era uma medalha com um pingente de um menino.

—Obrigado é lindo —disse sorrindo. Virou-se para Edward

— São para você — Edward falou estendendo o buque de tulipas vermelhas — A vendedora disse que tulipas vermelhas significam amor eterno — explicou vendo ela cheirar o buquê.  
— Obrigada, são lindas — Bella disse o abraçando.  
— Não mais que você — disse ele profundamente — Aliás feliz aniversário — desejou e colou seus lábios nos dela a beijando delicadamente.  
— Eu te amo.  
— Eu amo você também — disse pressionando seus lábios outra vez no dele.  
— Eu também amo vocês— Emm falou brincalhão fazendo eles rirem.  
— Vamos? Edward perguntou estendendo o braço para ela.  
— Sim deixe só eu por elas em um vaso.

—Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas, certo?—Bella perguntou quando estavam chegando perto da casa da Esme.  
— Sim eu sei, vai ser só um jantar com a gente ou talvez... Alice exagere um pouco.— ele disse sorrindo.

— Espero que seja só isso — Bella respondeu não disse ela vendo a enorme casa.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela repreendendo Emmett que saiu correndo na frente. Entrelaçou sua mão na dela enquanto caminhavam juntos em direção à porta que já estava aberta. Bella arfou observando a sala que estava decorada com balões roxos e brancos, algumas frésias e rosas brancas. No centro tinha uma mesa com um bolo redondo de três andares e doces ao redor, era tudo extremamente chique, mas não brega, só terrivelmente exagerado.  
—Desculpe Alice é difícil de ser controlada —Esme se pronunciou— Parabéns minha querida — completou a abraçando delicadamente.  
— Obrigada — agradeceu pegando o embrulho que ela oferecia.  
—Parabéns Bella — Carlisle falou— espero que goste é meu e de Esme— disse gentilmente olhando para o embrulho. Ela abriu e viu que era um kit de seu perfume favorito com creme hidratante, sabonete e uma nécessaire.  
—É meu favorito — disse mesmo tendo a certeza que eles sabiam.  
—Bella, amiga parabéns tudo de bom— Alice falava a abraçando apertado. Bella depois pegou Rose no colo a beijando na bochecha e depois colou-a no chão novamente Bella e Jasper também se abraçaram meio desajeitados.  
Eles conversaram durante algumas dezenas de minutos e tiraram várias fotos conforme Alice pedia. Cantaram parabéns e comeram o bolo que estava muito bom. Edward observava fascinado Bella conversando com sua família e isso só fazia ele ter cada vez mais certeza que sua decisão era a correta.

Naquela manhã ele havia decido fazer algo que tanto queria. Conversou com Emmett que adorou a ideia e ajudou o pai a escolher um anel em uma joalheria em Port Angels nas horas seguintes agora Edward tinha em seu bolso a caixinha que continha um lindo anel de diamante que era perfeito para Bella, agora se encontrava indeciso se seria melhor pedir a mão de Bella ali naquele momento na frente de todo mundo, ou mais tarde quando estivessem só os dois, sim ele planejava que naquela noite não só a pediria em casamento como também estava disposto a fazer amor com ela.

Eles ainda não haviam tido esse contato íntimo e pouco conversavam sobre isso, sempre que as coisas esquentavam entre eles Emmett aparecia e interrompia o momento ou Bella dava uma desculpa e se separavam, mas eles já estavam a seis meses juntos e ele queria ser de corpo e alma dela assim como ele queria que ela fosse sua de corpo, alma e coração.

Uma risada interrompeu seus pensamentos e ele se virou vendo que vinha de Bella que conversava animadamente com Alice e Esme.

— Você, vai mesmo fazer isso?— Jasper perguntou ao seu cunhado.

—Sim, eu a amo. Quero ficar com ela para o resto da minha vida.

— Eu fico muito feliz com isso, meu filho já estava na hora de você fazer isso— Carlisle disse visivelmente feliz.

—Eu vou por Emmett lá em cima— ele disse levantando do sofá carregando seu filho no colo , foi em direção a escada sentindo o olhar de Bella em suas costas. Colocou ele na cama que tinha na casa especialmente para ele, vendo que Rose já dormia na dela. Deu um beijo na testa dele e o cobriu com o lençol

—Boa noite, campeão— sussurrou.

—Ele não vai? — Bella perguntou baixinho aparecendo na porta.

—Não vou deixa-lo aqui essa noite disse apreensivo, ela apenas assentiu — Você já quer ir?— perguntou.

— Sim, estou um pouco cansada— ele assentiu.

Se despediram de todos e Bella estranhou Alice demorar demais abraçando Edward, percebeu que eles conversavam baixinho, não comentou nada. Ele abriu a porta do volvo para ela e depois a fechou se dirigindo ao seu lado de motorista. A volta foi silenciosa apenas curtiam à musica que preenchia o silencio.

— Posso subir? — Edward perguntou, quando pararam em frente ao prédio de Bella.

— É claro que pode — Bella respondeu sorrindo. Ela queria mesmo ficar mais tempo com ele.

Já no apartamento Edward se jogou no sofá, pensando se aquele momento seria o certo para pedir a mão dela, já que ambos estavam sozinhos. Como será que ela reagiria?

— O que você quer fazer? —Bella perguntou sentando—se ao lado dele.

— Quero apenas ficar com você — ele disse sinceramente, a puxando para um beijo que foi retribuído de bom grado, a língua deles acariciavam-se suavemente. Edward fazia carinho com sua mão no cabelo e cintura dela, sentindo Bella puxar de vez enquanto seu cabelo. No decorrer dos milésimos o beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais exigente, o que era suave começou a ser mais rápido e explorador, Bella sem perceber sentou no colo de Edward que agora pressionava seu peito no dela, ele quase perdeu o controle sentindo os seios dela pressionados em seu peito. Ele queria aquilo e pela forma que ela correspondia ele tinha certeza que ela desejava isso também. Se separaram apenas dois segundos para respirarem e logo começaram de novo, Edward levou suas mãos para as coxas de Bella fazendo movimentos circulares naquele local, uma mão dele subiu pela costa dela querendo encontrar o zíper do vestido que ela usava.

Bella nunca havia sentindo algo assim, como sentia agora beijando Edward, nunca havia sentido um desejo tão grande como sentia pelo dono daqueles lábios que beijava sua boca, seu pescoço. Ela ficou um pouco rígida quando sentiu Edward deslizar o zíper de seu vestido e as mãos dele entrar em contato com a pele de sua costa quente, aquele toque tão reconfortante e diferente do que antes havia sentindo, mas foi impossível não se deixar levar para uns dos piores momentos de sua vida:

 _Bella nunca havia gostado de ir muito a boate era mais caseira, mas naquela noite James havia insistindo tanto que ela não havia conseguido recusar. Ela agora dançava meia desajeitada sentindo James dançar atrás dela animadamente, ela podia dizer que ele já estava um pouco alto pela bebida já que ele passava a mão em seu corpo sem se preocupar com as pessoas a volta deles, nem precisavam disso já que tinha casais bem pior que eles na pista._

 _—James, para— ela falou sentindo a mão dele se infiltrar dentro do seu vestido._

 _Ele bufou._

 _— Nem vem com essa_ _Bel_ _, vamos aproveitar hoje—ele disse beijando o pescoço dela._

 _—Aqui não—ela disse se virando de frente para ele. James respirou fundo._

 _—Vou pegar uma bebida já volto—dizendo isso, saiu voltando um minuto depois, Bella estranhou o sorriso no rosto dele._

 _—O que é isso?—ela perguntou desconfiada._

 _—Só um drink — ele mentiu sorrindo e deu um gole para provar. Ela assentiu e também deu um gole, sentiu o liquido arder em sua garganta. Eles voltaram a dançar e logo ele percebeu que o pó que tinha posto na bebida havia tido efeito, já que Bella havia se soltado mais e começado a dançar mais provocante. Sorriu vendo ela descer até o chão. Ela parecia mais eufórica, desvergonhada e excitada._

 _—O que você colocou lá, hein? — ela perguntou rindo de nada, se referindo a bebida. Beijou a boca dele violentamente._

 _—Nada demais. Agora vamos sair daqui — ele falou já excitado._

 _Ele carregou ela para o motel que já havia ido no dia anterior com outra mulher, sabendo que lá teria o que precisar._

 _—O que você está fazendo?— Ela perguntou achando graça dele a prendendo na cama, logo depois de tirar sua roupa.  
— Quietinha eu não mandei você falar— ele falou duramente.  
— Jaaaaemmes, não —Ela disse a sibilas meia enroladas.  
—Eu já falei para você calar a boca— ele falou e bateu na bunda dela fortemente, ela gritou de dor e prazer.  
Ela ouviu ele bufar enquanto andava, tentou gritar, mas foi impedida sentindo um pano ser amarrado em sua boca. _

_Algo dentro dela sentia que aquilo era errado. Seu coração batia acelerado.  
—Bella fique quietinha eu só quero brincar— falou deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela._

 _E de repente Bella ficou consciente de tudo, mas estava presa e não podia fazer mais nada para fugir dali._

 _As horas seguintes Bella havia preferido esquecer, ela sabia que estava drogada quando pouco a pouco o efeito foi passando. O pavor percorria seu corpo. Nunca havia se sentindo tão suja a medida que James a batia com um chicote e o pior é que no começo ela pedia por mais e ele batia cada vez mais forte sem se preocupar se a estava ferindo. Nas suas costas haviam se formado cortes que com certeza deixariam finas cicatrizes. No outro dia ela não se lembrava de tudo que havia acorrido, apenas alguns flashes passavam em sua memória e ela não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz por isso. Ele havia cuidado dela depois, limpado e beijado toda sua costa pedindo desculpas, ela não falava nada, não conseguia. Sentia nojo de si mesma. Nojo do que havia acontecido, nojo dele por ele ter feito o que fez com ela. Um único homem que ela havia confiado com toda sua vida, até aquele momento._

Bella não podia deixar Edward ir adiante, não sem antes falar tudo que havia acontecido com ela, mas ela tinha medo, não podia nem conseguia falar.

—PARA COM ISSO— ela gritou com horror assustando Edward que parou imediatamente de beijar ela.

O corpo dela tremia, lágrimas rompiam de seus ductos, sua respiração estava rápida. Ela pulou do colo de Edward se sentando no chão.  
— Bella o que houve?— Ele perguntou preocupado se aproximando dela  
— SAI DAQUI — ela gritou — POR FAVOR.

Ele a olhou assustado, preocupado e com medo nunca a tinha visto assim tão frágil.

—Bella...

—Por favor — ela implorou baixinho —Depois eu te ligo—ela prometeu sem olhar para ele

Ele a olhou apreensivo e sem saber o que fazer, apenas saiu

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Não gosto muito do finalzinho desse capitulo, mas não dar para mudar, vamos passar por ele logo kkkk

comentem que logo tem mais

beijos


	11. Pedido

Bella ficou ali encostada na parede, sentada no chão sem saber o que fazer, as lembranças, o que sentiu de tudo que ocorreu com ela, eram tão vividas em sua mente que era como tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Bella soluçava forte, já havia chorado tanto que parecia que suas lágrimas haviam acabado sua garganta ardia sua cabeça doía. Ela havia tentado contar tantas vezes a Edward, mas sempre o medo que sentia a travava ela não conseguia seguir em frente, e com o passar do tempo ficou ainda pior, pois ela tinha a certeza que ele não a perdoaria por não ter contado isso antes. Já era de tarde, não havia comido nada e nem tinha fome. Estava tão preocupada e sem saber o que fazer, como falar o jeito de se explicar. Decidiu tomar um banho para ver se esfriava sua cabeça.

Edward estava... era difícil definir como ele estava se sentindo. A noite que tinha tudo para ser inesquecível se tornou angustiante, nada daquilo que ele esperava. Não entendia a onde tinha errado, o que ele tinha feito.

 _Será que ela havia ficado assim só por quê as coisas esquentaram entre eles?,_ se perguntava, _Ou tinha um motivo a mais?_

Várias possibilidades passaram em sua mente, ele não conseguiu dormir aquela noite se remexia na cama, suspirava, rolava, e nada do sono chegar. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para ela, mas desistiu não querendo pressiona-la a nada. Quando percebeu que já eram mais de dez horas decidiu se levantar já que teria que buscar Emmett na casa de seus pais, suspirou pensando em como explicaria para eles.

Edward dirigiu automaticamente para casa de seus pais, sua cabeça em outro local. Viu o carro de Jasper estacionado na frente da casa. Ele entrou sem se preocupar em bater. Encontrou Esme sentada no sofá folheando uma revista junto com uma Alice sorrindo, elas se viraram o olhando em perspectiva.  
— Edward? Cadê a Bella tenho que mostrar essas revistas de casamentos para ela— Alice disse rapidamente. Parou por um momento analisando ele que estava com olheiras, roupas amarrotadas e eram a mesma de ontem. Ele não havia se preocupado em tomar banho ou trocar de roupa, não havia se preocupado com nada. Apenas com ela.  
—O que houve meu filho? — Esme perguntou preocupada — Ela não aceitou?  
—Eu nem cheguei a propor para ela— ele falou dando de ombros. Sua voz era rouca.  
— Edward...  
— Não Alice, agora não — ele falou a interrompendo apenas querendo sair dali —Onde está Emmett?— Perguntou.  
— No quintal com Rose e Carlisle — Esme respondeu.

Ele pegou seu filho apenas trocando breve palavras com seu pai, se despediu deles e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

— Papai cadê a mamãe? — Emm perguntou vendo que estava chegando em sua casa. — Está no apartamento dela — ele respondeu e percebeu que nem tinha certeza disso — Vem vamos para meu quarto — ele falou levando o menino para sua cama — Eu vou banhar me espere aqui— disse colocando em um canal de desenhos. O menino assentiu, sentindo que seu pai não estava bem.

Eles ficaram o resto dia na cama apenas rindo dos programas que assistiam, cedo demais o cansaço dominou o corpo de Edward e ele se rendeu ao sono já tendo o filho adormecido em seus braços.

Depois que Edward saiu da casa de seus pais, os que estavam ali perceberam que havia algo errado com ele.

— Será que eles brigaram?— Alice perguntou mais para si mesma.

— Eu não sei, querida— Carlisle respondeu abraçando Esme.

— Eu tenho que descobrir— ela disse apressadamente pegando sua bolsa

— Alice, você está pensando em ir falar com Bella, certo? — Jasper perguntou conhecendo sua mulher.

— Eu volto logo — ela disse assentindo e partiu depois de dá um beijo em Rosalie.

Alice tocou a companhia da porta de Bella minutos depois.

— Já vai — ela ouviu a voz de Bella dizer depois de alguns segundos. Bella abriu a porta vestida em um roupão tinha acabado de sair do banheiro onde finalmente havia tido coragem de tomar banho.

—Alice? Tudo bem? —ela perguntou apreensiva.

—Eu que pergunto está tudo bem? — a baixinha perguntou notando o rosto vermelho da amiga.

— Não — Bella respondeu honestamente.

—O que houve, Bella? — ela perguntou preocupada sentando-se no sofá.

— Eu não mereço o Edward — ela falou o que achava.

— Como assim?

— Eu... euu

— Pode confiar em mim, Bella— e ela confiou. Bella sabia que podia confiar em Alice, sem falar que Alice era a sua única amiga, ela só havia tido um amigo uma vez e isso foi antes de seus pais morrerem.

E ela precisava desabafar com uma pessoa assim, com uma mulher que a entenderia, precisava disso para ter coragem de contar para Edward.

Bella contou calmamente tudo que aconteceu para Alice, desde do começo até o fim—ou o que ela pensava que era, de sua história com James. Alice ouvia tudo calmamente a consolando e chorando com ela.

— Entende Alice? No orfanato onde eu cresci eles não ensinaram nada de sexo, como um relacionamento funciona com um homem e uma mulher, essas coisas sobre drogas, eu era uma moça tímida, nunca fiz amigos, era muito insegura, mas quando eu conheci James parecia que ele era o cara certo para mim, pensava que nunca ia encontrar alguém como ele, ele era tudo aquilo que não era realmente por isso que tudo que ele pedia eu fazia. Ele nunca me beijou, me abraçou como Edward, nunca falou nada perto do que Edward já disse para mim eu sei que eles não têm comparação, mas é difícil não fazer isso. Eu quero esquecer tudo que James fez comigo, mas sempre que as lembranças vem é impossível não pensar como eu fui burra, como eu me sentir usada, como eu senti nojo de mim mesma.  
—Bella não sou eu que tenho que ouvir isso, mas sim Edward. Para de se martirizar ele te ama do jeito que você é com seus defeitos e imperfeições, ninguém é perfeito. Todos erram, você não teve a melhor educação não sabia aonde se metia, Bella apenas se abra com Edward eu tenho certeza que ele é o remédio do qual você precisa. Ele é o curativo para seu machucado.  
—Mas... E se ele não me quiser, Alice. Ele ontem tava sendo tão carinhoso comigo, ele nunca forçou nada e eu praticamente o expulsei daqui, quando as coisas... esquentaram.  
—Bella ele te quer tanto que você nem imagina. Eu nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz como ele está desde que você chegou aqui. Além do mais vocês estão ligados por algo tão puro, o amor de Emmett. Ele ama você como se fosse a mãe dele, aliás você é a mãe dele, eu vejo o tanto que você o admira, a ligação forte que vocês tem. Vocês três juntos, são uma família. Bella não deixe o medo que você sente acabar a história de amor que você tem com Edward. Pelo menos tente assim se não der certo o que eu acho que não vai acontecer, você não vai estar se perguntando daqui alguns anos e se eu tivesse tentado?

Bella ficou alguns minutos em silêncio pensando, analisando tudo, mas ela sabia que não tinha o que decidir Alice tinha razão, ela já não conseguiria viver sem Emmett e Edward em sua vida.

—Obrigada, Alice— Bella disse apenas isso e a abraçou. Alice tinha dito as palavras que ela precisava escutar.  
—Não por isso, meu irmão só vai ser feliz se tiver você ao seu lado e você também.  
— Será que eu devo ir na casa deles?— Bella pensou alto.  
—Sim vá.  
— Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.  
—Você é a mulher que eu sempre quis que Edward tivesse.  
Elas se abraçaram novamente emocionadas.

Bella parou se carro na frente da casa de Edward decidida, bateu na porta, mas ninguém apareceu, bateu de novo e nada. Encostou sua mão na maçaneta e viu que estava trancada. Decidiu pegar em sua bolsa a chave da porta que Edward havia lhe dado meses atrás mais que ela nunca havia usado, a sala estava silenciosa, estranhou.  
À medida que subia os degraus da escada o volume da tevê vindo do quarto de Edward ia aumentando. Viu a porta aberta e entrou nela sem hesitar, sorriu um pouco encontrando Edward e Emmett dormindo na cama. Bella os observou pensando se os acordava ou não, viu as horas no seu relógio e percebeu que daria para preparar um jantar. Teve uma ideia. Ela sabia que havia feito a decisão certa.

...

Edward acordou sentindo seu estomago reclamar por comida também pudera desde da festa de Bella ele não havia comido mais. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que já era mais de seis horas da tarde, seu olhar recaiu em Emmett que ainda estava dormido ao seu lado  
Sorriu, sim definitivamente ele fez a coisa certa ao decidir adota-lo, não podia imaginar sua vida sem seu filho, seu companheiro. Ouviu um barulho alto vindo de baixo estranhou, não era para ter ninguém na casa a não ser eles. Entrou em estado alerta.  
— Papai?— Emmett perguntou coçando seus olhos.  
— Estou aqui — Edward disse ouvindo um barulho de novo e percebeu que era semelhante ao de um liquidificador.  
—Quem está aqui?— o menino perguntou preguiçosamente.  
—Eu vou ver, espere aqui— Edward disse autoritário e o menino apenas assentiu.

Edward desceu as escadas rapidamente, mas em silêncio viu que tinha uma bolsa feminina preta em cima de seu sofá, ele conhecia aquela bolsa... Mas o que ela poderia estar fazendo ali? Ele entrou na cozinha confuso e mesmo suspeitando que ela pudesse estar ali estranhou a encontrar cozinhando, ela mexia algo no fogão e estava de costas. Seu liquidificador estava em cima da mesa, algumas vasilhas e ingredientes. O cheiro dela foi bem recebido em seu sistema.  
— Bella?— Ele a chamou a fazendo virar.  
— Er... Oi, Edward — ela disse envergonhada, mordendo seu lábio.  
— O que você faz aqui?— Ele quis saber arqueando a sobrancelha.  
— Desculpe, eu chamei, mas ninguém apareceu, então eu entrei com a chave que você me deu — confessou corada — Vi que vocês estavam dormindo e decidir fazer o jantar — completou rapidamente se virando de novo para o fogão — Espero que não se importe.

— Não, nenhum problema —ele hesitou— Bella você está bem?— Perguntou apreensivo.  
— Não estou cem por cento, mas espero ficar.— ela respondeu arrumando a mesa, desviando olhar do dele.  
— Me desculpe por ontem à noite— ele falou suavemente.  
— Não, Edward você não fez nada. Vamos conversar depois — ele assentiu — Chame Emmett para janta...— Mal ela acabou de dizer o menino, entrou correndo na cozinha e a abraçou.  
— Mamãe!— ele disse feliz.  
— Olá pequeno— ela disse sorrindo.  
— Eu estava com saudades da senhora — ele confessou.  
— Nós nos vimos ontem, Emm — ela falou sorrindo.  
— Eu sei, mas faz, muuuuiiiiiiito tempo — ele falou fazendo gestos com as mãos.— Sabe se a senhora morasse com a gente ia ser beeem melhor eu ia poder vê-la a hora que quisesse — refletiu.  
—Emmett— Edward repreendeu.  
—O que? É verdade — ele disse— acho que eu sou a única criança que os papais não moram juntos.

Bella e Edward começaram a dizer algo no mesmo tempo, mas pararam e se olharam.

—Tudo bem— Emmett falou e sentou na cadeira— Vamos comer que eu _to_ morrendo de fome — ele disse fazendo um gesto que ia pegar a carne com a mão.

—Tenha modos, Emmett— Edward o repreendeu.

—Tá bom —ele disse rolando os olhos— Mas eu quero comer— disse manhoso.

—Hey tudo bem mocinho, aqui — Bella disse lhe entregando seu prato já com o jantar.  
Edward se serviu, depois Bella Emmett todo hora abria a boca cheia para falar e seus pais o repreendiam.

—Vamos assistir _Power Ranger_ , mamãe? — Ele pediu animado terminando de comer, ela hesitou.  
—Vá com ele Bella, eu termino aqui— Edward falou.  
—Tem certeza? —Ela perguntou olhando para o tamanho da louça.  
—Sim pode ir— ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso otimista.  
Bella saiu arrastada por Emmett para sala. Meia hora depois Edward apareceu dizendo que ia tomar banho. Ele voltou quinze minutos depois e encontrou Bella folheando uma revista enquanto Emmett jogava vídeo game, ela o incentivava de vez enquanto. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Bella e jogou um pouco com Emmett antes de manda—lo banhar para tomar banho, deixando somente ele e Bella na sala, eles se olharam durante alguns segundos, a tensão aumentando.  
—E então?— Ele falou sem saber o que dizer,  
—Vamos esperar ele dormir, assim não corremos o risco de sermos interrompidos  
—Tudo bem— ele concordou ignorando a curiosidade que só aumentava. Ele deu os remédios para Emmett e o colocou na cama que mesmo tendo dormido quase a tarde inteira adormeceu rapidamente, depois de Bella e Edward desejarem Boa Noite  
Eles voltaram para a sala em silêncio se sentaram no sofá, um em frente ao outro.

Bella olhou nos olhos do Edward e começou a explicar um pouco envergonhada tudo que não havia contado, que James a havia drogado, o que ele fez com ela, como ela se sentia envergonhada por ter gostado antes do efeito da droga passar, como se sentiu com isso depois. Edward se controlava,

—James sempre esteve comigo, mas eu sei lá nunca me sentir sintonizada com ele e só agora eu percebo isso, eu sempre fazia tudo que ele podia, pois ele era a pessoa mais próxima que eu tinha contato para não dizer a única, eu nunca gostei de baladas, mas eu ia só porque ele pedia, eu sempre me vestia mais parecido com um menino jeans, tenis, camisa, cabelo preso, mas ele sempre comprava para mim vestidos e eu usava porque ele queria, eu era tão besta, burra, ingênua—ela balançou a cabeça vendo que Edward iria interromper— Eu nunca imaginei fazer uma coisa dessas, eu nunca quis fazer algo assim, mas eu... fiz foi pedir por mais, que ele me batesse mais e depois quando o efeito passou eu me sentia tão suja, me sentia como um cachorro que as pessoas batem quando ele desobedece o dono e depois cuida com o maior carinho e amor. Eu percebi que eu não podia nunca mais olhar para ele, isso foi o ápice para eu reunir coragem e terminar com ele. Por isso que quando ele me xingou quando eu peguei ele na cama com a outra, mexeu comigo não só por ele ter me traído, mas por que eu percebi que nunca seria boa o suficiente para alguém, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu...

—Bella, ele é um desgraçado, um idiota, covarde— Edward disse a interrompendo, tentando controlar sua raiva, a abraçou— Bella você não tem porque se culpar você estava drogada, provavelmente ele colocou cocaína na sua bebida e essa droga faz com que as pessoas sintam mais prazer, por isso... bom eu não quero pensar nisso, mas Bella quem tem que julgar se você é boa para alguém ou não é a pessoa que você quer estar. Você quer estar comigo?

—Quero, mas...

—Sem mas. Sim ou não?— ele perguntou colocando o rosto dela entre suas mãos a olhando profundamente.

—Sim.— respondeu ela—Ele foi o único homem que eu confiei e ele me machucou de várias formas possíveis, Edward. E depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não conseguir me aproximar de nenhum homem, muitos tentaram se aproximar de mim, mas eu não conseguia abrir meu coração para nenhum deles e você Edward quebrou qualquer barreira que tinha dentro de mim e subiu os muros que havia ao redor do meu coração. Só você. E eu tenho medo, medo de me machucar de novo, medo de não ser boa o suficiente para você, eu te amo de um jeito que eu nem sequer imaginava amar alguém.

— Então quem tem que julgar se você é boa sou eu certo?— ela apenas assentiu— Isabella, eu não consigo me imaginar olhar para outros olhos da mesma forma que eu olho nos seus. É com você que eu quero estar daqui a cinquenta anos sentado em uma varanda vendo nossos netos e até quem sabe bisnetos brincarem, é você. Não consigo mais me imaginar ao lado de outra mulher, só você conhece coisas sobre mim que eu jamais contei para ninguém, é com você que eu sonho enquanto durmo, é você que estar em meus pensamentos quando eu estou acordado, é por você que meu coração bate, só você consegue me deixar arrepiado com um simples toque, é nos seus lábios que os meus querem estar, é o calor da sua pele que eu quero sentir quando eu estiver dormindo. Eu amo você, Bella. Eu não quero que nosso relacionamento se torne uma prioridade, eu não quero que você faça coisas por mim, pensando que tem que fazer, eu não quero isso, um relacionamento não funciona assim. Eu quero que você se diverta, sem precisar de mim. Eu quero você do jeito que você é com seus defeitos e perfeições é isso que torna tudo mais real, não quero saber tudo sobre você para que você nunca pare de me surpreender. Você é a mãe do meu filho, é com você que eu espero dar irmãos para ele, só você — ele suspirou, olhando nos olhos dela, _sim aquilo era certo,_ pensou— Espera aqui um minuto, é rápido eu prometo — ele disse rapidamente e saiu correndo subindo os degraus de três em três, pegou o que queria e menos de um minuto depois estava de volta.

—O que...

—Deixe eu terminar—ele disse suavemente, interrompendo o que ela queria dizer entre as lágrimas.

—É por você que eu quero estar em um altar andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso achando que você desistiu. Você é a linda mulher que eu quero ver entrando de branco vindo em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto. É a sua mão que eu quero segurar quando eu disser " _Eu aceito_ "— ele se ajoelhou no chão, abriu a sua mão e mostrou um delicado anel de ouro com uma simples pedra redonda de diamante ao redor de minusculas esmeraldas — O meu amor por você é eterno e é por isso e muito mais que eu te pergunto, Bella você quer se casar comigo?

Bella arfou arregalando os olhos. _Oh não_ , pensou.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Gente meu tempo está corrido, eu vou viajar essa semana, por isso não estou respondendo os comentários de vocês,

mas estou lendo todos eles, obrigada por cada um

beeijos

lalac


	12. Resposta

—Bella? —Edward a chamou depois de alguns segundos e ela ainda estava do mesmo jeito — Não precisa aceitar, nós podemos esquecer que eu fiz esse pedido bobo e continuar do jeito que estávamos eu só...— Ele começou a divagar preocupado, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Você. Está. Me. Pedindo. Em. Casamento? — Ela disse pausadamente processando o pedido em sua mente.  
— Sim — ele disse.  
—Você quer se casar? Comigo? — Perguntou outra vez e ele apenas assentiu dando tempo para ela organizar seus pensamentos — Você tem certeza?  
—É claro que sim, Bella — ele disse um pouco impaciente — E então?  
— Desculpe — ela disse limpando seu rosto molhado — É só que eu nunca imaginei alguém me pedindo em casamento.  
—Vai dizer que você achou que eu não iria fazer isso?— Ele perguntou sorrindo brincalhão.  
— Não — ela disse honestamente corando.  
—Eu amo essa cor em você — ele disse acariciando o rosto vermelho dela com a palma da mão delicadamente.  
— Eu nunca te vi corando — ela disse imaginando.  
— É raro isso acontecer — ele falou sorrindo torto — Mais ainda eu estou esperando uma resposta— lembrou ele  
— Preciso mesmo responder?— Ela perguntou  
—Sim eu quero ouvir sua voz me respondendo — disse ele apreensivo.  
Ela sorriu. — Sim Edward eu quero me casar com você — disse por fim sorrindo abertamente — Você quer se casar comigo?— ela perguntou a ele que a olhava admirado.  
—É o que eu mais quero — ele respondeu e deslizou o anel em seu dedo. Eles ficaram em pé e se abraçaram fortemente Edward a segurou girando no ar com ela — Eu amo você — ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dela, inspirando seu cheiro com prazer.  
— Eu também te amo, muito — Ela respondeu acariciando o cabelo dele e o beijando na bochecha. Ele a colocou de volta no chão e para selaram o compromisso fizeram seus lábios se encontram, trocaram um beijo cheio de carinho, amor, compreensão, paixão. Se separaram ofegante ele jogou seu corpo no sofá levando ela com ele a deixando por cima de seu corpo. Eles exalavam felicidade.  
— Minha noiva— ele sussurrou só para ele, mas ela ouviu.  
— Meu noivo, só meu— ela disse beijando vários lugares em seu rosto — Só meu e de mais ninguém.  
— Possessiva você, hein?— Ele brincou mordendo o lábio dela.  
—Você nem imagina — eles se beijaram novamente com mais ardor.— Com você e Emm, vocês são só meus — ela disse dando vários selinhos nele — Oh Edward e Emm será que ele vai querer isso?  
— É claro que vai Bella ela ama você, ele mesmo disse que queria que morássemos juntos hoje, lembra? E também ele me ajudou a escolher o anel — Edward falou colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

— Você conversou com ele antes?

— Sim, eu conversei com ele há alguns dias e bem ele amou a ideia— ele riu se lembrando do momento — disse que se eu não fizesse isso logo ele mesmo faria.

Bella riu junto com ele, depois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— Quando você estava pensando em me pedir? — Bella perguntou curiosa e olhando para o anel em sua mão. Edward hesitou por um momento.

— Ontem— disse por fim. — Mas não aconteceu...

— Porquê eu te expulsei? Droga Edward eu sou uma idiota, estraguei tudo. — ela falou chateada.

— É claro que não Bella, desse jeito foi perfeito ou você não gostou?

— É claro que gostei —disse — Mas... — ela não completou, pois a boca de Edward ocupou a sua. Ele a beijou delicadamente, mas intensamente que a fez esquecer o que ia dizer.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo se beijando abraçados no sofá, apenas trocando simples carinhos, nada mais que isso, até que Bella se lembrou que tinha que ir para sua casa.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse ofegante interrompendo o beijo.

— Não, você não precisa ir— Edward disse rapidamente a beijando.

— Sim, preciso — ela falou o beijando mais profundamente.

— Não, amanhã é domingo, fica aqui comigo essa noite? — ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela diversas vezes.

— Edward...

—Não assim Bella — ele falou rapidamente imaginando os pensamentos dela — Eu só quero dormir com você em meus braços, eu nunca conseguir dormir tão bem desde que dormimos juntos antes de eu pedi-la em namoro, mas se você não quiser tudo bem posso esperar até que estejamos casados.  
— Não precisa disso. Eu posso dormir aqui, mas eu vou precisar de uma calça de moletom, não gosto de dormir com jeans. — ela falou realmente apreciando a ideia.  
— Sem problema as minhas são com elásticos deve servir em você e eu tenho uma escova dente reserva.  
— Então vamos subir? — Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio.  
— Claro, vamos — ele falou se levantando e puxando ela pela mão. Eles subiram calmamente. Edward foi até seu armário e pegou uma calça cinza e uma blusa branca, Bella agradeceu e foi para o banheiro se trocar, fez sua higiene, achou a escova que ele havia dito, escovou os dentes, voltou para o quarto Edward estava sentado na cama, a tevê estava ligada em um jogo de basquete.  
—Vou escovar os dentes já volto — ele falou e três minutos depois estava de volta.  
—Você ligou o aquecedor?— ela perguntou se enrolando com o edredom.  
—Ainda não — Ele respondeu— Você está com muito frio? — perguntou deitando ao lado dela e a abraçando  
— Não mais — ela disse beijando ele sentindo o calor que seu corpo emanava a aquecer. O beijo suave logo se transformou para mais exigente Bella deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Edward que tinha a metade de seu corpo em cima dela as mãos acariciando a barriga reta dela por baixo da blusa, o desejo era intenso para ambos, a tensão sexual era quase insuportável para eles.  
— Edward eu quero dizer uma coisa — ela disse ofegante quando a boca dele deslizou para o pescoço dela.  
— O quê? — ele perguntou beijando a clavícula dela uma mão sua indo até o cóxi dela.

Bella estava sentindo sensações que já havia sentido, poucas vezes, mas nunca tão intensas assim. A mão de Edward em seu corpo a acariciando lentamente e carinhosamente que só fazia ela implorar por mais, podia sentir seus mamilos eriçados, algo dentro dela pulsava pelo prazer.  
— É uma coisa boba mais eu quero que você saiba — o tom de sua voz fez Edward parar de beija-lá e prestar atenção melhor nela. — Eu nunca senti prazer — ela sussurrou corada ele a olhou confuso — Orgasmos, Edward eu nunca tive um — explicou melhor e desviou o olhar do dele., envergonhada.  
— Como assim? — foi o que ele conseguiu dizer — Mas você não já fez...

— Sim, mas eu nunca conseguir chegar até o ... limite, nem quando bem você sabe eu sempre fingia e bem mesmo fingindo mal ele nunca comentou nada, cheguei até a procurar uma médica, mas ela disse que não tinha nada de errado e que eu deveria conversar com meu parceiro coisa que eu nunca cheguei a fazer. E agora eu quero que você seja o único a conseguir isso de mim, eu não posso te dar minha castidade, pois se pudesse eu lhe daria, mas eu estou feliz por poder lhe dar isso, não é muito especial, mas...

—Bella — ele suspirou o nome dela a calando— Isso é mais do que eu poderia imaginar, eu quero você, Bella de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis, mas isso não vai acontecer agora.

—Porque? — ela perguntou com um biquinho,

—Por que eu quero que seja especial.

— Só basta ser com você para que seja especial para mim— ela disse dando um selinho nele.

— Bella, o que você acha de esperar até nossa lua de mel? — ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Como assim? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Na nossa noite de núpcias, não consigo pensar em algo mais especial do que assim— explicou.

— Você existe mesmo ou é fruto da minha imaginação?— ela perguntou mais para si mesma, ele beijou a bochecha dela, sorrindo — Então nós podemos nos casar amanhã? — perguntou brincando.

Ele riu, mexendo no cabelo dela.

— Eu estava pensando em Dezembro.

— Daqui há três meses?

— Algum problema?

— Você não acha muito cedo? — ela perguntou.

— Não, por mim eu casava realmente com você amanhã. Por que você acha rápido demais? Se quiser pode ser daqui a seis meses.

— Não é isso, em dezembro soa bem, só que eu nem imaginava em casar agora eu estou aqui escolhendo uma data — explicou — Só preciso me acostumar com a ideia.

Edward não disse nada apenas assentiu em silêncio. Bella pegou seu celular em cima da mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama.

— O que você acha de casarmos no dia 27? — perguntou depois de alguns minutos— Dá em uma sexta.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou a olhando.

— Sim, podemos passar o Natal aqui e o Ano Novo em outro lugar só nós dois— sugeriu.

— É uma ótima ideia— ele falou sorrindo e a beijou.

— Eu quero um casamento simples, pode ser? — perguntou ela.

— É claro que pode, desde que eu me case com você.

— Ah, tem tanta coisa para arrumar— ela pensou alto.

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou estar ao seu lado e tenho certeza que Alice e Esme, iriam ajudar você.

— Sim tem razão, ainda bem que tenho elas, não saberia organizar um casamento sozinha.

— Bom, não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, vamos só curtir esse momento — ele disse virando na cama, fazendo ela ficar por cima dele. Eles ficaram namorando, se beijando, trocando algumas caricias inocentes, sempre que a coisa esquentava eles paravam. As línguas deles se acariciavam suavemente, Bella quebrou o beijou soltando um bocejo.

— Vamos dormir — Edward disse sorrindo, ela concordou e deitou a cabeça em cima do peito dele, sentindo uma perna dele por cima da sua.

— Boa noite, amor — ela sussurrou.

— Boa noite, minha vida — ele disse beijando o cabelo dela. Eles se entregaram ao sono.

...

Bella sentia sua consciência voltando pouco a pouco uma mão pequena e macia acariciava seu rosto.

—Mamãe? — Uma voz baixa a chamava.

— Emmett? — Bella sussurrou espreguiçando, depois esfregou seus olhos.

— A senhora dormiu aqui — Ele afirmou com um sorriso.

— Oh sim. Bom dia — ela disse o puxando fazendo ele deitar na cama. — Onde está seu pai? — perguntou.  
— No banheiro— ele respondeu e beijou Bella na bochecha— Eu sempre quis acordar e encontrar a senhora aqui— ele confessou envergonhado.  
—Oh, meu pequeno — ela falou o apertando em seus braços e beijando o rosto dele.  
—Hum... Eu posso me juntar?— Edward apareceu sorrindo na porta, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.  
—É claro que pode, mas antes eu vou no banheiro rapidinho escovar os dentes— Bella falou, encontrou uma escova lacrada ao lado da de Edward e rapidinho ela estava de volta a cama, deitou ao lado de Emmett que ficou entre ela e Edward, colocou sua mão em cima da barriga do filho e sentiu a mão de Edward em cima da dela, sorriu apreciando o toque.

Edward não resistiu e colocou Emmett em cima dele ficando ao lado de Bella e finalmente pode beijar sua noiva. Foi rápido e suave, mesmo tendo Emmett concentrado no desenho que passava na tevê.  
—Vai contar agora para ele? — Bella sussurrou para Edward.  
— Pode ser? — ele quis saber, ela assentiu — é melhor esperarmos o desenho acabar sei que ele não vai prestar atenção enquanto não terminar de assistir — Bella concordou colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele.  
— AAAAAAAHHHHH —Emmett gritou ficando em pé em cima da cama.  
— O que houve?— Edward perguntou assustado.  
— O senhor pediu— ele respondeu olhando para o anel na mão de Bella.  
— Sim eu pedi — Edward sorriu — E ela aceitou.  
— Aaaaaahhhh isso— Emn começou a pular na cama.  
— Hey calma campeão — o pai disse sorrindo.  
— Agora eu vou ter uma mamãe de verdade— ele falou sorrindo e pulou em cima de Bella.  
— Quer dizer que antes eu era de mentira? — ela perguntou fingindo estar chateada.  
— Não — o menino disse rápido — É só que agora nós vamos morar juntos e vou poder dizer para todo mundo que eu tenho a mãe mais linda do mundo todinho — ele disse abrindo os braços.  
— Isso eu tenho que concordar — Edward disse sorrindo.  
Do nada Emmett começou a chorar.  
— Hey, você não está feliz?— Bella perguntou colocando ele sentando em seu colo.  
— Eu tô... É só que eu amo a senhora — ele disse fungando.  
— Eu também te amo meu filho e nem por isso eu estou chorando— ela disse emocionada.  
—A senhora vai estar sempre comigo — ele falou sorrindo entre as lagrimas.

— É claro que vou Emm, você é parte de mim — ela a abraçou.

Edward emocionado observava eles em silêncio, sentindo seu coração inflar abraçou os dois sabendo que eles são as pessoas mais importante em sua vida.

As pessoas que o completavam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Capítulo fofinho não? haha

espero que tão gostando, comentem por favor, eu vou viajar na sexta e depois não sei quando vai ter capítulo, mas prometo voltar quinta se eu lembrar e tiver um tempinho

beijos amooores

lalac


	13. Planos

E setembro passou voando.

É claro que toda a família de Edward havia ficado feliz quando eles contaram que iriam se casar e logicamente Alice era a mais entusiasmada foi logo mostrando para Bella várias revistas e catálogos de decoração e buffet para casamentos. Alice queria que a cerimônia fosse no jardim de seus pais, mas Bella a lembrou que seria impossível já que seria na época do inverno e com certeza estaria nevando e fazendo muito frio. Acabou que ela e Edward decidiram fazer uma pequena cerimônia na igreja de Forks com apenas alguns colegas de trabalho, familiares e amigos próximos e uma simples recepção na casa de Carlisle e Esme, contrariando a enorme lista de convidados com quase todos os habitantes de Forks e a grandiosa festa que Alice pensava em fazer na quadra de esportes da Forks High School.  
—Alice, nós não queremos uma festa enorme — Edward disse mais uma vez ignorando a cara de gatinho abandonado que ela fazia.  
—Mas Edward tem que ser o acontecimento do ano, você é meu irmão e além do mais casamento só acontece uma vez — Alice retrucou.  
— Por isso mesmo, Alice você já fez tudo que quis no seu casamento, eu não dei palpite em nada esse é meu casamento com Bella, não combinará conosco essa festa extravagante que você quer.  
—Edward... Ahh, Bella, Bellinha você vai deixar, não é? — Ela perguntou olhando para Bella que observava achando divertida a discussão.  
— Desculpe Alice — ela falou negando com a cabeça— Você poderá fazer tudo que quiser no casamento de Rosalie.  
—Quem disse que ela vai casar? — Jasper falou e foi ignorado.  
— Mas vai demorar muito — ela disse fazendo um biquinho olhando para a filha, depois deu um sorriso malicioso — Tudo bem, mas eu cuidarei de sua despedida de solteiro.  
— O QUÊ?— Edward gritou — Não nada disso, Mary Alice — ele quase rosnou.  
—Edward — Bella o repreendeu.  
—Nem vem Bella, não vou deixar ela fazer isso do jeito que é, ela pode muito bem leva-la para Las Vegas e contratar uns stripper, sabe mais o que ela vai fazer.  
—Las Vegas, stripper eu não havia pensado nisso maninho, obrigada — Alice falou sorridente e o beijou na bochecha de seu irmão.  
— Alice você não vai fazer isso — Jasper falou já ciumento, sabendo que ela seria capaz de fazer — Nem que eu tenha que lhe amarrar na cama.  
— Essa é uma boa ideia — a baixinha falou sorrindo maliciosa.

— Alice — Esme falou fazendo ela se lembrar que seus pais, sua filha e seu sobrinho estavam presentes. Carlisle gemeu e fechou os olhos.  
— É uma brincadeira? Papai eu também quero ser amarrada. — Rose disse inocentemente achando que era tudo uma brincadeira — Emmett pode me amarrar—sugeriu sorrindo para o menino que assentiu.  
Edward não aguentou e explodiu em risos sendo seguido por Bella. Jasper ficou vermelho e não conseguiu falar nada.  
Depois desse episódio ninguém mais tocou no assunto de despedida de solteiro, nem nada do tipo. Nos finais de semana Bella passou a dormir frequentemente na casa de Edward, tanto que até levava Nico parara lá, o gato andava muito manhoso, com Emmett que paparicava o bichano toda hora.  
Era a primeira sexta feira de novembro não havia tido aula, pois houve uma reunião com os professores. Bella havia ligado para Edward ir pega-la já que seu carro estava na revisão disse que esperaria em sua sala enquanto separava uns papeis, já que ele havia dito que iria demorar um pouco, pois estava em uma reunião com o diretor do hospital. Quinze minutos depois ouviu a portar ranger se virou sorridente, mas não era Edward que estava ali.  
— Algum problema?— Bella perguntou engolindo em seco, encarando a pessoa em sua frente.  
— Não eu ouvir um barulho, não sabia que você ainda estava aqui— Mike respondeu com um brilho estranho no olhar.  
— Sim, eu estou esperando Edward— Bella respondeu e ficou feliz consigo mesma por não estar deixando ele a intimidar.  
— Ah sim o médico — ele falou em um tom sarcástico — Me surpreendi quando ouvi que vocês estavam noivos.  
— Por que? — A pergunta escapuliu de seus lábios.  
— Oras, Edward sempre foi muito namorador, me surpreendi por ele ficar tanto tempo só com uma... Ou melhor ninguém garante isso aposto como ele já deve ter brincado de médico com alguma paciente por aí— ele disse e riu.  
—Você está mentindo— Bella disse sem se deixar abalar.  
—Oh, não. Sabe como a cidade é pequena as notícias correm rápido, já ouvi falarem que viam mulheres de Port Angels só para se consultar com ele.  
— Para,com isso. — ela pediu baixinho.  
— Vai dizer que você acha que ele é um homem honesto? — Riu —Homens não são fieis, Bella —Mike disse se aproximando dela— mas se você quiser eu posso ajuda-la a você se vingar dele — disse acariciando o rosto de Bella.

— Tire as patas imundas de cima de minha mulher — uma voz brava, rugiu na sala.

Mike virou-se encarou Edward.

— Ora, Ora se não é o doutorzinho. — Mike falou sorrindo. — Paz, amigo estava apenas batendo um papo com sua mulher, não é mesmo Bella? — olhou para ela.  
— Sim — ela sussurrou sem olhar para Edward.  
— Bella...

— Está tudo bem, Edward. Vamos — ela disse indo em direção á porta e saiu puxando ele pela mão.

— Bella, o que ele estava falando? — Edward perguntou sabendo que ela mentia.

— Nada demais. — Bella respondeu entrando no carro sem esperar Edward abrir a porta.

— Droga, Bella — ele falou entrando pela porta do motorista — Eu sei que ele disse alguma coisa sobre mim pra você mal estar me olhando — ele a olhou profundamente — Não minta para mim. — pediu.

— Desculpe — falou ela — Ele apenas disse que você me traia, que nenhum homem é fiel.

— Você sabe que isso é mentira, não é? — Perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela que apenas assentiu. Ele envolveu seu braços na cintura dela a abraçando o máximo que a separação dos bancos a permitia.— Bella eu nunca trair ou trairei você, nunca. Eu só preciso que você esteja comigo, você é minha vida Bella jamais uma mulher me atraiu como você faz, eu só quero você Bella, isso basta.  
— Vamos para casa. —ela sussurrou mergulhando seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele.  
— Eu te amo — ele disse firmemente.  
— Eu também te amo — ela disse e pressionou os lábios nos dele.  
Sim, ele nunca a magoaria, ela confiava nele.

—Onde está Emmett? — Bella perguntou curiosa enquanto entrava na sala de Edward.  
— Ele vai dormir na Alice hoje — ele respondeu.  
— Porque? — ela quis saber.  
— Nós precisamos conversar — ele disse seriamente. Bella o olhou assustada. — Calma, são sobre coisas boas.  
— Você me assustou por um momento — ela respondeu soltando um suspiro de alivio.  
— Desculpe — ele falou a puxando fazendo ela sentar ao seu lado com as pernas em seu colo, ele retirou os sapatos dela e começou a massagear os pés macios dela que soltou um gemido de satisfação — Nós temos que decidir onde vamos morar — ele falou tranquilamente.  
— Como assim?  
— Depois que casarmos. Onde nós vamos morar? Aqui? No seu apartamento? O que eu acho pouco provável não leve a mal ou você prefere que compramos uma casa nova? — ele perguntou.  
— Eu prefiro aqui— ela falou pensativa.— Não precisamos de uma casa nova.  
—Bom — ele suspirou — eu estava pensando em ficarmos aqui até comprarmos uma outra casa.  
— Para quê? Essa é o suficiente para nós e Emmett.  
— Sim é, mas será pequena quando vierem os outros— ele disse passando a mão na barriga dela que entendeu.  
— E você pensa em ter quantos sr. Cullen? — ela perguntou divertida.  
—Acho que uns três vai ser bom para começar no meio faremos mais quatro e depois no fim teremos os dois últimos.  
—Isso dá nove, fora o Emmett — disse contando nos dedos —O senhor está mesmo disposto a aguentar tantas crianças assim?  
—E como estou se quiser podemos até termos mais. Que tal um time de futebol?  
—Edward eu não sou uma fábrica de bebes — ela ralhou com ele— duvido que vai me querer se eu ficar gorda, cheia de estrias e de peito caído.  
— Eu ainda vou querê-la mesmo quando estiver banguela e se transformar em uma velha chata... Ai —gemeu quando ela o bateu.  
— Bobo, nem doeu— ela disse beijando o local onde tinha batido.

—Tá mais voltando a falar sério — ele disse — eu quero ter pelo menos uma princesinha para mimar.

— Eu gostaria de ter um menino — ela falou.

— Eu não faço muita questão, já temos Emm.

— Será que ele ficaria chateado?— Bella perguntou.

— Não sei, teremos que conversar com ele antes.

— Sim tem razão.— Ela disse e beijou a bochecha dela— Então antes de decidirmos termos um filho, nós iremos comprar outra casa — ele falou.  
— Sim — ela concordou passando a mão no cabelo dele —Ainda bem que eu tenho uns trocados.  
— Não precisamos usar seu dinheiro podemos usar o meu.— Ele falou.  
— De jeito nenhum Edward se a casa será nossa eu ajudarei a pagar também.  
— Bella...— Ele insistiu a olhando intensamente.  
— Não adianta eu ajudarei a pagar.  
— Mas Bella são suas economias...  
— Quem te enganou?— Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
—Não são?  
—Não, lembra que eu te disse que meus pais haviam deixado uma herança?  
—Sim.  
— Então, eu não gastei tudo sobrou uma boa parte, mesmo com o que eu gastei pagando a universidade.  
— E quanto sobrou?— Ele quis saber.  
—Ah, uns cento e oitenta mil— ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.  
—Isso é muito — ele disse surpreso— Quanto eles te deixaram?— Edward perguntou curioso.  
— Quase 500 mil— ela respondeu.  
— Seus pais eram bem de vida.— comentou.  
— Sim, eram. Meu pai tinha ações na bolsa de valores, lembro que até motorista nós tínhamos — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso triste.  
—Desculpe, você sente falta deles — Edward falou a abraçando.  
—Sim— ela disse honestamente — as vezes é como eu sentisse que eles ainda estão comigo.  
—E eles estão Bella, estão aqui disse colocando a mão sobre o local onde fica o coração dela. E sempre vão estar— uma lagrima escorreu pelos rosto dela, ele a pegou com a ponta do dedo — E eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.  
—Eu estou contando com isso.  
Eles se beijaram delicadamente, apenas apreciando o contato entre as línguas deles. Edward para deixar Bella mais próxima a ele a colocou sentada em seu colo, ele ficando entre suas pernas sem interromper o beijo. Bella se apertou contra ele, fazendo o beijo se tornar mais profundo e exigente Edward apertou a nuca dela com sua mão delicadamente sentindo ela fazer o mesmo em seus ombros.  
— Eu te desejo tanto — ele disse sem se conter descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo dela — Eu preciso saber de uma coisa — falou a olhando intensamente.  
—O quê?— Ela perguntou roçando seu nariz no dele.  
—Você está preparada?— Ele perguntou.  
Ele não explicou o para quê pois sabia que ela entenderia.

—Com o depois?— perguntou ela pensando na noite de núpcias, mordeu seu lábio. Ele assentiu — Eu estou preparada Edward — ela disse confiante— apesar de estar um pouco receosa.

— Porquê?

— Ah, Edward eu... Sei lá estou me sentindo como uma virgem, mas é que dessa vez eu sinto que será diferente, será com você alguém que eu amo, vai acontecer com alguém a quem eu quero me entregar completamente, vai ser por que eu quero — ela disse o encarando intensamente.  
—Eu prometo que farei ser inesquecível para você.  
—Vai ser, será com você— ela disse e o beijou nos lábios sem usar sua língua. Chupou o lábio superior dele sentindo ele fazer o mesmo com o inferior dela e ficaram alternando deixando as línguas se encontraram as vezes rapidamente. Se separaram quando necessário por causa do ar.

E assim passou duas horas...

—Vamos pedir uma pizza? — ele perguntou vendo que já havia escurecido.  
—Sim — ela respondeu o beijando. Edward pegou o telefone e fez o pedido —Vou tomar um banho enquanto não chega — Ela falou se levantando.  
—Quer companhia?— Ele perguntou sorrindo brincalhão e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.  
—Hoje não— ela respondeu corada, ele fez um biquinho— lembre—se que foi você que sugeriu esperarmos.  
—Sim, e eu ainda quero saber onde estava com a cabeça, quando sugeri isso.  
—Nem comece você sugeriu eu concordei agora vamos esperar.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem vá lá banhar.  
Dez minutos depois que ela apareceu na sala vestida com uma calça de moltom preta e uma regata branca, a pizza chegou. Eles comeram fazendo brincadeirinhas.  
—Vou tomar um banho— Edward falou quando terminou de ajuda-la a secar a louça.  
—Pode ir vou terminar por aqui depois eu subo— ela disse. Edward deu um beijo em sua testa e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Bella guardou a louça, limpou a pia e a mesa. Pegou os dois pedaços de pizza que haviam sobrados e colocou dentro de uma vasilha guardando na geladeira, subiu as escadas, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Foi para o quarto de Edward ligou a tevê deixando em um canal que passava _Friends_ , deitou-se na cama e ficou assistindo enquanto esperava por Edward.

Ela não estava preparada para o que aconteceria quando ele chegasse.

Edward entrou no quarto tranquilamente, vestido apenas em uma calça de algodão cinza, segurava uma toalha na mão. Foi impossível para Bella não olhar. Sua visão passou por todo o corpo dele começando pelos cabelos que estavam mais escuros que o normal por estarem úmidos, havia uma toalha em seu ombro, Bella pode observar pela primeira vez o peito nu de Edward. Ele nunca foi um homem muito musculoso, mas mesmo assim seu torso era bem definido, o seu abdômen duro e sem nenhum gordura sobrando, ele não tinha nem um pelo na barriga e nem de baixo do umbigo ela se perguntou se ele se depilava, mordeu seus lábios observando uma gota descer pelo peito dele parando no umbigo.

—Bella? — Edward a chamou, um pouco sem graça pelo jeito que ela olhava para seu peito — Bella?

— Você é lindo— ela falou instantaneamente e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes. — Obrigado— ele agradeceu corando.

— Oh— ela arfou observando o leve vermelho nas maças do rosto dele — Você disse que nunca corava.  
— Eu não disse isso. — Eu disse que era difícil eu corar — a lembrou, virou—se de costas e colocou a toalha atrás da porta, dando a Bella a chance de ver as costas dele. Era larga, musculosa, linda, tinha algumas pintinhas e aqueles dois furinhos a cima de seu cóccix. E ela não pode conter seus olhos que desceram para a bunda dele que mesmo coberta pela calça Bella pode perceber que era bem avantajada.  
Algo dentro dela explodiu, ela não pensou. E quando ele deitou ao seu lado na cama, ela pulou em cima dele colando sua boca na dele, o beijando fortemente. Edward se assustou com o ato de Bella, mas não demorou nem dois segundos para corresponder o beijo com o mesmo ardor talvez até mais intenso, pois ele nunca sentiu algo igual ao que sentia quando estava com ela.

Quando sentiu a mão macia de Bella acariciar sua costas, passar por sua coluna parando na nuca, fazendo todo o percursos de novo, sentiu que perdia o controle. A sensação era indescritível, ele sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiado, as línguas deles ainda se acariciavam fervorosamente, se virou na cama deixando ela por baixo ficando entre as pernas dela que se entrelaçaram na cintura dele, Edward adentrou com sua mão dentro da blusa que ela usava acariciando a barriga lisa lentamente indo até a lateral dos seios dela e voltando, fazendo Bella lamuriar de insatisfação.

Eles haviam esquecido de tudo ou qualquer coisa a única coisa que importava era aquele momento que compartilhavam, mas eles sabiam que não podiam deixar serem levado somente pelo desejo.  
—Nós temos que parar — Edward disse com dificuldade beijando o pescoço dela, sentindo sua mão deslizar até a coxa dela.  
—Eu não quero parar— Bella disse ofegante os virando na cama e voltando a beija—lo.  
Edward sem se conter correspondeu ao beijo apertando mais a cintura dela, girou na cama agradecendo por não terem caído, pressionou seu membro mais do que excitado contra ela ouviu um gemido vindo de sua garganta e sentiu ela pressionar ele contra ela mais ainda apertando sua bunda.  
—Bella— ele gemeu. Passou a mão em cima de um seio, sentindo o mamilo duro mesmo por cima do tecido da blusa.

—Tira— ela falou.

— Bella não... —Ele começou a dizer mais ela o interrompeu.

— Não vamos chegar aos finalmente —ela falou rapidamente— vamos apenas aproveitar io momento é tão difícil estarmos a sós. —Sussurrou decidida.  
—Tem certeza disso?— Ele perguntou levantando a blusa dela até a altura dos seios.  
—Tenho— ela respondeu e levantou os braços três segundos depois a blusa dela era jogada ao chão.  
Edward retirou aquela peça do corpo de Bella sem quebrar em nenhum momento o seu olhar do dela. Eles se olhavam intensamente ele se inclinou e tomou a boca dela a beijando delicadamente, pressionando seu corpo no dela, ambos sentiram ainda mais prazer pelo primeiro contato que seus peitos nus tiveram, os seios dela roçando no peito dele. Ainda a beijando Edward começou a acaricia—los, primeiro os sentindo apenas com o tato, sua boca se afastou da dela e seus olhos deslizaram lentamente pelo queixo, pescoço, clavícula até finalmente chegarem neles. Edward os encarou admirado, aqueles eram o par de seios mais bonitos que ele já havia visto. Eram bracos— mas nem tanto, seus mamilos que estavam muito eriçados eram da cor dos lábios dela, eles não eram grandes nem muito pequenos eram perfeitos para ele. Edward não pode deixar de notar uma pequena pinta preta de forma redonda que tinha no seio direito de Bella que constrangida tentou os tampar com a mão.  
—Não faça isso. Eles são lindos —sussurrou sem desviar o olhar dali segurando as mãos dela.  
—São?  
—Sim— ele disse e depositou um pequeno demorado beijo no vão que os separavam.  
—Se eu fizer mais que isso não conseguirei parar— ele avisou olhando os olhos dela.  
— Tudo bem podemos parar aqui— ela disse corada— Onde está minha blusa?— Perguntou depois de alguns segundos.  
—Não fique assim — pediu— se não tiver problemas— completou.  
—Tudo bem— ela disse e deitou—se de lado, sentiu ele a abraçar por trás colando seu corpo no dela, pode sentir o quanto ele ainda estava excitado.  
—Você consegue dormir assim? —Ela perguntou bem baixinho.  
—Depois de um tempo sim.— Ele respondeu honestamente.  
—Você...  
—Vamos apenas dormir, amor —disse sutilmente. Ela suspirou sentindo os lábios dele em sua bochecha.

— Eu te amo.— Murmurou sentindo ele jogar o edredom em cima deles, e se aconchegar mais perto dela.

— E eu a você. — ele respondeu.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, logo os dois amantes dormiam de conchinha na cama, felizes por estarem um no braço do outro, algo que esperavam que fosse para sempre.

Edward sentiu sua consciência voltar pouco a pouco, inspirou profundamente e um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando ele reconheceu o cheiro de Bella em seu nariz, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda estavam na mesma posição de quando haviam ido dormir. Olhou e viu que ela dormia serenamente, ele reviveu as memórias da noite anterior em sua mente diversas vezes se controlando para não ficar excitado, mas era difícil ainda mais quando ela estava ali, em seus braços.

— Edward — ouviu ela murmurar baixinho ainda dormindo, sorriu.

Ficou ali mais alguns minutos e decidiu ir ao banheiro e depois acorda—la. Quando voltou viu que ela ainda dormia se aproximou cuidadosamente dela e começou a distribuir beijos molhados na testa, bochecha, lábios, pescoço, ombro dela que pouco a pouco foi despertando.

— Bom dia, linda— ele disse no ouvindo dela logo mordiscando seu lobulo.

— Bom Dia, lindo— ela falou sorrindo e se espreguiçando, sem perceber o lençol escorregar de seu corpo parando na cintura, lembrou-se que estava semi nua.

— Er... tome— ele disse entregando a blusa para ela que a vestiu rapidamente.

— Obrigada.

— Não por isso, foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

— Da minha também— ela disse corada. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para beija-la, mas as mãos quente em seu peito o pararam,

— O quê?

Hálito Matinal— Bella o lembrou. Ele rolou os olhos e a beijou sem se importar com mais nada.

Eles tomaram café em um silêncio agradável, comentando uma ou dois coisas sobre besteiras.

—Sabe o que eu estava pensando? — Edward comentou quando terminaram o café.

— O quê? — Perguntou ela negando com a cabeça. Bom.

— Eu queria que fossemos a Port Angels comprar presentes para Emmett e Rose do dia das crianças e aproveitar e comprarmos nossas alianças.  
— É uma boa ideia— ela concordou.  
—Você já tem alguma ideia de como vai querê-las?  
—Não, mais não quero nada chamativo com vários diamantes.  
—Tem certeza? Se quis...  
—Não, estava pensando em algo mais simples, sabe. Só de ouro e não muito fina e nem muito grossa. Já tem alguma ideia do que vamos gravar nelas?  
—Ainda estou pensando. Mais terá o seu nome na minha e meu na sua, certo?  
—Com certeza— ela concordou o beijando lentamente, sentindo o gosto de mel da panqueca que ele tinha comido em sua boca.  
—O que você acha de Edward, lábios de mel?— Ela falou brincando.  
—Se na minha tiver Bella, olhos de chocolate.  
—Sabe até combinou. —Eles riram  
—Formamos um casal doce, por isso que Alie vive dizendo o quanto somos melosos. —Riram mais ainda.  
—Tá agora é sério acho que vou por na minha meu Edward, eternamente.— Disse — Soa muito possessivo?  
—Não, mais o que você acha de ser seu Edward, eternamente já que eu que colocarei a aliança no seu dedo e na minha sua Bella, eternamente.  
—Perfeito ficará ainda melhor se tiver um coração pequenininho será que eles fazem?  
—Devem fazer— ele disse— Agora vamos nos arrumar se não vai ficar muito tarde.

Ela concordou.

—Nós queremos ver alianças Edward falou para a atendente que o encarava minuciosamente.— Moça?— disse a despertando de seu torpor.  
—Oh, er... Claro.  
—De casamento— Bella falou rapidamente, enciumada pela a moça não ter tirado os olhos de Edward desde que tinham passado pela porta.  
—Casamento?— A atendente perguntou decepcionada.  
—Sim— Edward respondeu levando aos lábios a mão de Bella onde tinha a aliança de noivado.  
A mulher se recompôs depois de alguns minutos e mostrou para eles várias alianças, não demoraram muito escolhendo, disseram a frase que queriam e a moça disse que ficaria tudo pronto e poderiam pegar em uma hora. Saíram da loja.  
— Que mulherzinha atrevida.— Bella resmungou.

— Por quê? — Edward perguntou franzindo a testa.

— Oras, ela não parou de olhar para você. — disse fazendo ele rir.

— Deixe ela olhar, eu sou todo seu— ele disse a beijando delicadamente.

— Sim, todo meu. — ela sussurrou. — Vamos comprar o quê para Emm?

— Eu estava pensando em comprarmos uma moto elétrica infantil— ele falou.

— O QUÊ?— ela gritou preocupada. — Nem vem com isso Sr. Cullen eu não vou deixar meu filho andar em nada disso.

Não tem nada de mais Bella.— ele disse disfarçando a felicidade que sentiu quando ela disse _meu filho_ — Essas motos não atingem nem 8 km/h. Eu queria comprar uma pra ele e outra para Rose assim os dois podem brincar juntos.

— Edward ele pode se machucar.

— Não vai acontecer nada de mais, nós sempre vamos supervisionar. — ele disse a olhando intensamente. Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem, mas depois se ele se machucar seriamente não diga eu não avisei.

— Pode deixar, amor.

Eles foram em uma loja infantil e compraram as motos, uma rosa para Rose e outra azul com prata para Emm, Bella fez questão de comprar itens de segurança para eles, fazendo Edward rolar os olhos, pela segurança exagerada, ou não, dela.

É claro que as crianças amaram o presente que ganharam deles, principalmente Emmett esse mal podia conter-se de tanta felicidade.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geente desculpem se tiver algum erro, não tive tempo de revisá-lo.

Por favor comentem

Vou viajar amanhã, não sei quando vou ter tempo de postar, mas assim que achar um wifi que funcione eu posto os capítulos para vocês.

beijos amores

lalac


	14. Tudo pronto

E o mês de outubro passou voando.

Era novembro, Alice e Bella estavam indo em direção à Port Angels.  
E mel, ele apenas havia dito que era um lugar quente, nada mais que isso.  
— Bella, eu sei que você odeia compras, me surpreendi quando você ligou para mim essa manhã querendo ir ao shopping — Alice disse enquanto dirigia seu carro — Então qual é o motivo especial?

Bella pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
— Eu só quero sua ajuda para umas coisas — falou um pouco nervosa.  
— Que coisas?— insistiu a baixinha.  
— Er... — Bella corou —Eu quero comprar umas lingeries e bom eu não faço a menor ideia do que comprar — disse em um folego só.  
— Bellinha porque você não me falou que era isso antes, não precisa ter vergonha.  
— Er.. Que... Bom sei lá — deu de ombros.  
— Tudo bem, vou deixar passar dessa vez.

— Alice eu não preciso disso — Bella falou encarando a minúscula calcinha vermelha com cheiro de morango e comestível que Alice segurava.  
— Ah, Bella por que? É lançamento.  
— Não vou levar isso —disse decida — Se quiser leve você.  
— Isso definitivamente é uma boa ideia, vou levar também a amarela, Jasper adora melão.  
— Argh Alice — Bella disse corada fazendo cara de nojo.  
Elas andaram pela loja vendo outras lingeries. Acabaram saindo de lá com vários conjuntos de renda para Bella de diversas cores, algumas camisolas de seda e robes.  
— Alice, eu também quero sua ajuda com algumas coisas — Bella falou quando se sentaram em uma mesa de um restaurante.  
— Pode falar, Bella.  
— É que eu só queria algumas dicas, sabe.  
— Sobre?  
— Alice — Bella a olhou sugestivamente.  
— Ah entendi — Ela riu — Bella eu só tenho que dizer para você não se preocupar com nada, meu irmão ama você só relaxa e curta.

— Sim, você tem razão — falou pensativa.

— Eu sempre tenho — ela falou com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Sabe, bem que você poderia me dizer para onde Edward vai me levar na lua de mel? — Bella sugeriu sorrindo esperançosa.

— Sinto muito Bella, mas eu não vou falar isso.

Droga.

— O que ele disse para você?

— Disse apenas que íamos para um lugar quente e que era para eu por roupa de banho na mala.

— Bem, com isso você pode descartar os lugares frios. — Alice disse pensativa. —Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou.

—O que é?

—Temos que comprar biquínis — ela respondeu.

— A onde você vai? — Bella perguntou quando Alice jogou umas notas de dinheiro em cima da mesa e levantou-se rapidamente, ela não respondeu puxou Bella pela mão .— Alice a onde você está me levando? — Bela perguntou. — Aonde Edward vai me levar?

— Desculpe Bella, mas eu não vou dizer. Se ele não contou até agora é por que ele não vai contar, vou manter o segredo dele — falou decidida.

— Por favor— Bella pediu baixinho, fazendo ela rir.

— Isso só funciona com Edward, Bella— Alice falou, Bella suspirou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Alice entrou em uma enorme loja só de roupa de banho, sim definitivamente ela iria se arrepender disso. Ou não.

...

No começo do mês de dezembro, Bella já começava a arrumar suas coisas para ir morar com seu futuro marido. Infelizmente no dia 16 de dezembro Nico amanheceu morto e ninguém soube explicar porque, Emmett ficou muito triste, pois ele havia se apegado muito ao gato, mas conseguiu superar. Edward havia comprado um armário maior para seu quarto para caber todas as roupas de Bella, pouco a pouco a casa começava a ter um toque feminino deixando o ambiente mais aconchegante.

Para o casamento já estava tudo pronto, convites já haviam sido enviados, padrinhos e madrinhas escolhidos — os de Bella seriam Jasper e Alice, e os de Edward seriam seus amigos do colegial Ben, que era o Chefe de polícia de Forks e Ângela que trabalhava na pequena câmera de vereadores da cidade — os presentes estavam chegando, o vestida da noiva já estava pronto como a roupa do noivo também.

A ansiedade aumentava cada hora para os noivos, Edward e Bella conversaram e decidiram que assim que se casassem eles colocariam o nome de Bella na certidão de nascimento de Emmett, a tornando para justiça oficialmente a mãe dele.  
O Natal com os Cullen foi um dos melhores para Bella que nunca havia visto uma família tão unida como eles e ela tinha orgulho de fazer parte, oficialmente, dessa família.  
Alice sempre descontraía todos com o seu bom humor, Jasper apesar de ser bem reservado quando começava a falar não parava mais, sabia acalmar todos como ninguém. Esme e Carlisle, eram como pais para Bella, eles a acolheram com todo amor e carinho eram bondosos e sempre demostravam o quanto se amavam. Além deles a única irmã de Carlisle, Carmem que morava no Alasca já estava ali para o casamento de Edward com seu marido Eleazar e dois de seus netos que eram gêmeos Irina e Aro de 6 anos. Kate que era uma das filhas de Carmem e Eleazar havia falecido quatro anos atrás junto com seu marido Garrett em um acidente de carro os avos ficaram responsáveis pelas crianças. É claro que Emmett e Rose adoraram ter mais dois amiguinhos com quem brincar apesar dos gêmeos serem tímidos eles logo se enturmaram. Emmett amou ainda mais, pois tinha um menino para mostrar sua moto elétrica fazendo Bella rolar os olhos e Edward rir a abraçando.  
Quando estavam sozinhos à noite ele deu para ela uma pulseira de ouro com um pingente de coração e em troca recebeu dela um estetoscópio com detalhes em ouro e em prata com Dr. Cullen gravado. Já tinha três dias que ela havia se mudado oficialmente para a casa de Edward que passou a ser sua também.  
No dia 26 de dezembro Edward e Bella fugiram de Alice que queria fazer uma despedida de solteiro, eles foram para Seatlle levando Emmett também. Assistiram um filme, fizeram um piquenique no parque, namoraram, fizeram planos e promessas para o futuro, vendo Emmett brincando.  
Á noite, deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro eles se olhavam intensamente, palavras não eram necessárias o olhar deles já dizia tudo eles se amavam e fariam aquilo dá certo. Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais a ele que estava fazendo círculos com as pontas dos dedos debaixo da blusa dela. Um grosso edredom estava em cima deles.

— Preparada pra amanhã, Sra. Cullen? — Edward sussurrou, sorrindo torto, para ela.

— Eu ainda não sou uma Cullen... — ela falou corada, passando a mão no cabelo dele.

— Sim, você é, amanhã apenas vai ser oficial — disse ele.

— Tudo aconteceu tão rápido — ela disse, parecendo pensar alto.

— Você acha que estamos indo rápido? — ele perguntou, preocupado e confuso.

— Não — balançou a cabeça — Eu quis dizer que quando eu me mudei para cá eu não imaginava encontrar alguém que me completasse e eu encontrei, eu não imaginava que encontraria um filho, uma família, um lar. Não tem nenhum um ano que eu estou aqui. Mas é claro que eu não me arrependo de nada, eu quero me casar com você, eu quero e sou sua. Eu amo você, Edward Cullen e prometo ser uma esposa fiel e dedicada, até que a morte nos separe — sorriu dizendo a última parte.

— Bella, eu nunca amei nenhuma mulher como eu amo você, posso até ter namorado algumas, ficado com outras, mas somente uma fez que eu pensasse, eu quero essa mulher para vida toda, eu quero estar com ela quando estivermos velhinhos, e quero que ela seja a mãe de meus filhos, eu prometo não deixar nosso casamento cair na rotina do dia a dia. Você é minha vida, Isabella Swan e eu prometo ser um marido fiel e dedicado, até que a morte nos separe.

— Espero que ela não venha tão cedo— sussurrou roçando seus lábios no pescoço dele.

— Não virá — os lábios se encontraram.

Eles estavam envoltos de uma bolha de amor, mas e se ela for estourada?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Estava viajando amores, só conseguir postar hoje, cheguei ontem

Os posts vão voltar ao normal agora e desculpa o sumiço

Mas o que acharam do capitulo?

Me digam, ok?

Beeijos e logo logo tem mais


	15. Não há palavras para explicar

— Alice deixe ao menos me despedir de Edward e trocar de roupa — Bella falou enquanto era arrastada por uma baixinha em direção ás escadas.

— Não. Esse é o preço que pagarão por terem fugindo de mim ontem. Só se verão agora quando você passar pela porta da Igreja.

— Mas Alice, isso vai ser daqui 10 horas — Bella resmungou.

— Tô pouco me lixando — disse dando de ombros, fazendo Bella bufar — Tchau Edward. — gritou para ele que tomava banho no banheiro. Ouviram algo como um _O quê?,_ Bella tentou dizer algo, mas Alice bateu a porta da casa e a empurrou em direção ao seu carro.

...

— É hoje o casamento — a mulher ruiva disse.

— Eu sei não precisa ficar me lembrando disso — o loiro brandou com raiva batendo na mesa.

—Você que causou isso tudo — ela falou não se deixando intimidar por ele — Não sabe segurar esse pau dentro das calças — reclamou.  
— Se me lembro bem você que me provocava.  
— Calem a boca — um homem de aparência mais velha entrou na sala, ele deveria ter mais de sessenta anos — Vocês só sabem latir que nem dois cachorros. Hoje é o casamento, logo logo ela estará recebendo dinheiro. Aí...  
— Nós entramos em ação — a ruiva disse sorrindo diabolicamente.  
— Não vejo a hora de sentir ela de novo — o loiro falou malicioso passando a mão por cima da sua calça.  
— Controle-se, James se você estragar tudo novamente, dessa vez eu não vou deixar passar — disse o homem moreno.  
— Pode deixar só quero tê-la mais uma vez e mostrar quem é o verdadeiro dono dela para aquele doutorzinho de merda — disse com raiva.  
— Eu fico tão excitada ouvindo você falar assim — a mulher falou enquanto se aproximava dele.  
— Senta aqui, vadia — James falou apontando para seu colo.  
—Vem você também — a mulher disse tirando a roupa olhando para o moreno — Quero os dois hoje — falou lambendo os lábios.  
—Então fica de quatro, cachorra — o moreno respondeu já tirando a roupa.

...

— Bella fica quieta se não o penteado vai ficar torto — Alice falou.  
— Eu não consigo — ela disse — Deus, eu vou me casar em duas horas — falou— E com Edward.  
Alice rolou os olhos — Só se eu terminar esse penteado —falou.  
—Não mesmo, se for preciso eu caso com ele até descabelada e descalça— falou negando com a cabeça.  
— Para de mexer essa cabeça se não vou ter que amarra—lá.— Alice disse com raiva, mas feliz.

Desde que Bella havia chegado na casa de Alice que não havia parado, havia tomado café, um banho relaxante em uma banheira, tinha recebido uma massagem — melhor até, dá que recebeu quando havia ido no spa semana passada, onde havia feito limpeza de pele, depilação quase que no corpo todo, havia cortado um pouco seus cabelos — agora só fez suas unhas das mãos e dos pés, maquiagem e o penteado.

 _Duas horas e quinze minutos depois..._

— Oh — Bella arfou se olhando no enorme espelho do quarto da Alice, ela havia feito questão de arrumá-la, nem contrataram maquiador ou cabelereiro —Você faz milagres —falou.  
— Não, você é linda Bella, só fiz com que percebesse isso, nem usei muita maquiagem, já que você fica melhor natural.  
Bella passou a mão em seu vestido.  
— Oh, querida você está linda.— Esme falou entrando no quarto vestida com um vestido azul com rendas nos braços e uma faixa na cintura, a roupa havia a deixado ainda mais jovem — E você também filha. — disse para Alice que vestia um vestido roxo, estilo sereia com detalhes de renda guipir.  
— Obrigada, você também está linda — Bella agradeceu ainda nervosa.

— Apenas cuide bem de meus meninos — ela falou se referindo ao seu filho e neto.

— Vou cuidar — Bella prometeu.

— Eu sei que vai, minha filha — Esme falou e a abraçou.

Os olhos de Bella lacrimejaram.

— Não chore, querida. — Esme falou estendendo um lenço para ela.  
— Desculpe acho que são os nervos. — mentiu.  
— Ainda bem que a maquiagem é a prova da agua— Alice falou.  
—Mais nervosa que o noivo eu garanto que não está. É melhor irmos logo antes que ele venha atrás de você — A sua futura sogra disse sorrindo.  
— Vamos então?— Bella perguntou.  
— Vamos esperar um pouquinho só estamos cinco minutos atrasadas — Alice disse.  
— Não vamos logo — Bella falou decidida.  
—Tudo bem, vamos.  
Todos se encaminharam para o carro de Carlisle uma Mercedes preta, havia um motorista esperando por elas.  
— Eu não sei se vou conseguir— Bella falou quando pararam em frente à Igreja. Ela logo avistou Emmett e Carlisle as esperando.

Emmett estava simplesmente lindo de smoking, parecia um grande homem, quando na verdade era um menino. O coração de Bella se apertou de amor quando o viu.

—É claro que vai apenas relaxe — Alice falou. Esme já havia entrado com Carlisle.  
— Mamãe — Emmett falou. — A senhora está linda. — disse sorrindo.  
— Você que está meu amorzinho — Bella falou — Você está pronto?  
— Sim, e a senhora?  
— Também, vamos logo que o papai está quase para furar o chão — ele falou rindo.

Edward imaginava que Bella entraria sozinha já que ela havia recusado educadamente a proposta de Carlisle para ele a levar, mas ela havia combinado secretamente que Emmett que a levaria até o altar, isso seria uma surpresa para Edward.

— Prontos? — Alice apareceu perguntando, eles assentirem.

Ela entregou o buquê para Bella que entrelaçou a mão livre na de Emmett. Suspirou fundo ouvindo a marcha nupcial começar.

A porta da Igreja foi aberta, Edward sentiu seu coração saltar quando encarou a sua futura mulher que andava pelo tapete vermelho em sua direção. Bella olhou para os lados dando um pequeno sorriso para os convidados, seus olhos rapidamente passaram pela decoração e estava tudo perfeito. A igreja não era grande, mas era bem espaçosa.

E finalmente seus olhos pararam nele, nada mais importava a não ser o homem que olhava admirado em sua direção, suas bochechas coraram, o sorriso dele aumentou, perecia que no lugar de seu coração havia asas de um beija-flor. Os olhos de Edward passaram de cima a baixo pelo corpo de Bella, ela estava perfeita para ele, não tinha muita maquiagem, deixando a mais natural, o vestido moldava bem seu corpo, os seus olhos brilhavam na direção dele e o mais perfeito ainda era que quem levava ela era Emmett, nunca que aquela possibilidade passou pela sua cabeça. Sim, aquela era a mulher de sua vida e ele tinha certeza disto.

— Cuide bem dela, papai — Emmett falou entregando sua mãe a ele.

— Eu vou cuidar, campeão. — o pai respondeu sorridente para o filho que voltou ao seu lugar na primeira fileira da igreja.

Bella entregou seu buquê a Alice.  
— Você está ... extraordinária — Edward disse finalmente acariciando a bochecha dela com a palma de sua mão.  
— Você também — ela sussurrou, entrelaçando sua mão na dele, eles sorriram cúmplices um para o outro e viraram-se encarando o padre que ia celebrar o enlace matrimonial. Eles haviam optado por uma cerimônia rápida e concordaram que os votos seriam o mesmo que muitos casais já falaram, pois era impossível explicar em palavras o que sentiam um por outro.

— Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar o casamento de Edward Cullen com Isabella Swan...

O padre começou o sermão mais nenhum dos dois prestava atenção ao que o ele dizia, eles se olhavam intensamente um perdido no olhar do outro, no calor que emergia do corpo ao lado do seu, o que Edward mais queria era tomar a boca dela com a sua e pelo modo como ela o olhou enquanto mordia seu lábio sabia que ela queria o mesmo, suspirou desviando o olhar quando o padre perguntou:

— Então lhes pergunto é de livre e espontânea vontade que estão aqui hoje?

— Sim. — ambos responderam.

— Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimônio, uni as mãos direitas manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e da sua igreja.  
Os noivos uniram as mãos direitas, dando aleluia por finalmente se tocarem.

—Edward Cullen, aceita Isabella Swan como sua legitima esposa até que a morte os separe?

—Eu aceito. — prometeu ele, Bella tentou conter as lágrimas.

—E você, Isabella Swan, aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo até que a morte os separe?

— Sim, eu aceito. — Bella disse assentindo, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Edward a olhava emocionado. O padre falou algo mais e Edward repetiu as palavras que ele instruiu, olhando intensamente para Bella.  
— Eu Edward, recebo-te por minha mulher a ti Isabella, e prometo ser-te fiel,amar-te e respeitar-te,na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida.

Bella já emocionada também disse:

— Eu Isabella, recebo-te por meu marido a ti Edward, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida.

— Ás alianças — pede o padre, ele as abençoa e as entrega aos noivos.  
Edward coloca a aliança de Bella no dedo anular dela dizendo:  
 _—_ Isabella, receba esta aliança, como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.  
Em nome do Pai e do Filho e do Espírito Santo.  
Ele beija a aliança.

Bela repete o gesto.

— Edward, receba esta aliança, como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.  
Em nome do Pai e do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

Ela beija a aliança dele.

Eles rapidamente assinam os papeis do casamento civil e o registro do religioso que já estavam preparados, com os padrinhos e madrinhas como testemunhas.

— Então, pelo poder a mim concedido frente essa igreja, eu vos declaro marido e mulher — o padre fala fazendo uns gestos —Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward se vira totalmente para Bella e a puxa delicadamente pela cintura. Ele se inclina lentamente percebendo ela fazer o mesmo em sua direção, finalmente os lábios deles se encontram. Foi um beijo calmo e cheio de amor, nada de luxuria e nem segundas intenções, eles apenas curtiam o primeiro beijo deles como marido e mulher, apenas aproveitavam o sabor que sentiam um dá boca do outro, eles esqueceram de tudo, momentaneamente, apenas o que importava é que beijavam a pessoa que mais veria pelo resto da vida, felizmente. A língua necessitada de Edward pediu passagem para boca dela e foi prontamente atendida sendo acariciada pela a língua quente de Bella. Se separaram com alguns selinhos ouvindo o riso e a palma dos convidados.

Eles se viraram para os convidados sorrindo, Bella enlaçou seu braço no dele e juntos seguiram para fora da Igreja ainda sobre aplausos, a Mercedes de Carlisle esperava eles na entrada junto com um motorista, eles entraram no carro.

— Eu não acredito que já acabou, foi tudo tão rápido— Bella disse limpando uma lágrima solitária que insistiu em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

— Não acabou — Edward disse suavemente, sentindo o carro ser ligado pelo motorista, percebeu que ele usava os fones de ouvido que foi instruindo para dar privacidade para o casal — Isso foi apenas o começo da nossa vida juntos, Bella. Ela acabou de começar.

— Eu já disse o quanto eu amo meu marido, hoje? — Bella perguntou sentindo—se imensamente feliz por poder chama-lo de marido.

— Não — ele fez um biquinho — Na verdade você nunca disse que ama seu marido — falou sem conter o sorriso.

— Oh, que coisa imperdoável é essa. Eu amo você Edward Cullen— disse ela.

— Assim como eu amo você Bella Cullen — falou a beijando sutilmente.

— Combinou, não é? Isabella Cullen... ficou legal— Bella disse recebendo beijos dele em seu pescoço.

— Sim, ficou um nome forte, assim como você é... agora deixa eu aproveitar você.

— Pode aproveitar de mim o quanto quiser— sussurrou roçando sua boca na dele.

Os lábios deles se encontraram novamente, só que dessa vez foi um beijo mais exigente e gostoso, a língua deles se acariciavam avidamente querendo mais e mais.

Edward ajudou Bella a descer do carro, a puxando para um abraço forte. Eles entraram dentro da casa de Carlisle sabendo que os convidados provavelmente já estavam no quintal onde eles comemorariam. Como era inverno e fazia muito frio, mas não nevava Alice havia dado um jeito em tudo e havia encomendado uma tenda que mais parecia uma casa até aquecedor tinha dentro, então o quintal dos Cullen estava todo coberto e aquecido assim os convidados se sentiriam mais confortáveis, ela também havia colocado um tablado no chão para proteger o gramado e ficar melhor de pisar.

Nem um minuto depois eles ouviram barulho de carros chegando, passou—se mais um minuto e eles começaram a receberem os parabéns de todos os convidados que depois iam para seu lugar, os mais importantes acabaram sendo os últimos a abraça-los. Carlisle abraçou Bella enquanto Esme abraçava Edward depois trocaram, Alice os pegou em um só abraço e Jasper foi mais contido que sua esposa, depois Rosalie que beijou a bochecha de cada e finalmente, Emmett. Edward e Bella se agacharam e o abraçaram juntos.  
— Eu nunca vou deixar vocês — Edward prometeu beijando a testa de cada.  
— Agora nós somos uma família de verdade — Emmett disse sem conter seu sorriso.  
— Nós somos desde que você me chamou de mamãe, querido. Meu coração foi seu desde da primeira vez que te vi — Bella falou emocionada.

Eles se levantaram e andaram pelo pequeno salão improvisado, com Emmett entre eles.  
Alice realmente havia pensado em tudo, o tablado que havia no chão parecia de salão, no meio tinha uma pequena pista improvisada e ao redor havia as mesas com os convidados, em um canto tinha um pequeno palco onde tinha os aparelhos do DJ, a mesa do bolo estava do outro lado e havia ainda outra com doces, os garçons andavam toda hora atendendo os convidados, havia várias foto dos noivos espelhados pelo lugar que mesmo com essas coisas, a baixinha havia conseguido organizar tudo deixando bem espaçoso o lugar e parecia até maior do que realmente era.

Eles rodaram pelo chão, conversando rapidamente com os convidados e tiraram milhares de fotos, cortaram o bolo, Edward sujou a bochecha dela com glacê e ela fez o mesmo no queixo e no nariz deles, fizeram o tradicional brinde de casados, tiraram mais fotos, Edward depois pediu um tempo para ir ao banheiro. Bella foi conversar com Ângela enquanto o esperava. Nem cinco minutos passou Bella ela ouvia uma voz que conhecia muito bem pelo auto falante.  
— Err.. Boa Noite a todos. — os olhos de Bella giraram pelo salão o procurado, até que o achou em pé em cima do pequeno palco. — Quero primeiramente agradecer à vocês que estão hoje testemunhando a minha união com a mulher da minha vida, Bella.— seus olhos passaram pelo salão até parar nela, sorriu. — E bem, Bella eu sei que daqui para frente nossa vida não será muito fácil, mas eu prometo que não desistirei no meio do caminho, eu sei que passaremos por muitas coisas e posso dizer que estou preparado para o que quer que Deus tenha guardado para nós, pois eu sei que você vai estar comigo. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, para rir e chorar com você, para contar confissões, para te abraçar quando você estiver triste, para te beijar quando você estiver carinhosa, para amar você eternamente, você vai ser sempre a primeira pessoa que eu vejo quando acordar e última que verei quando dormir, prometo não soltar sua mão quando as dificuldades da vida se mostrarem, prometo fazer sempre algo para surpreende-la e vou tentar ao máximo não brigar com você, sempre direi a verdade. Bella eu te amo e você melhor que ninguém sabe disso, prometo que farei desse casamento o melhor possível.

Bella ouvia tudo atentamente, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto sentia o amor por ele amentar em seu peito. Ela foi andando automaticamente até ele e quando percebeu estava parada em sua frente, não foi preciso dizer nada, a forma como ela o abraçou dizia tudo.

— Eu te amo, Edward — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, beijando seu pescoço. — E você só faz esse sentimento ficar ainda mais intenso a cada momento.

— Isso é bom, por que o meu por você só cresce — ele sussurrou também.

A valsa que eles dançariam começou a tocar, num sinal mudo para que eles começassem a dançar, se separaram e caminharam para o salão, começando a valsar, eles nada diziam, apenas se olhavam intensamente, não existam palavras para explicar o que ambos sentiam.

— Sua gravata está suja — Bella falou passando o dedo onde tinha uma manchinha pequena de glacê.

— Por que será que está assim, hein? Tenho uma leve impressão que uma linda mulher fez isso. Você tem alguma ideia de quem seja? — ele perguntou brincalhão, fazendo a rir.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia — disse fingindo-se de inocente, Edward a girou.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — ele disse.

— Qual?

— Vou beijar cada mulher desse recinto até que a culpada apareça, o que você acha?

— Você não seria capaz de fazer isso, Sr. Cullen— Bella falou.

— Sou sim e vou começar pela principal suspeita. — dizendo isso começou a espalhar beijos pelo rosto e pescoço dela até que finalmente seus lábios encontraram o dela, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

— Eu queria tanto que meus pais estivessem aqui. — ela sussurrou encostando a testa na dele.

— Eles estão aqui, Bella. — disse colocando a mão no coração dela. — e sempre vão está — limpou uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto dela.

Dançaram até a música acabar, se separaram ouvindo os aplausos e assobios dos convidados. Bella dançou com Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper e Edward com Alice, Esme e Rose que não quis ficar de fora ele havia até dançado com Emmett, também, foi realmente fofo os dois dançando juntos. Pouco a pouco a pista foi enchendo e a música ficando mais agitada, quando parecia que não tinha ninguém prestando atenção Edward puxou Bella para atrás do pequeno palco, ele não disse nada apenas a beijou com fervor sendo correspondido da mesma forma, quando o ar se fez necessário ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela beijando em vários cantos naquele local até que chegou a clavícula dela e voltou com seus lábios até encontrar a boca dela novamente.  
— Edward — Bella sussurrou ofegante. —Eu... Eu... que-quero— ela não conseguiu terminar sentindo o lóbulo da sua orelha ser mordiscado.  
—O que você quer? — sussurrou na orelha. —Vo...  
— Achei vocês!— eles ouviram uma voz conhecida dizer fazendo os gemerem de frustração.  
—O que é Alice?— Edward perguntou com raiva.  
—Só vim falar que vocês já estão liberados para irem e podem terminar o que começaram aqui com mais liberdade — ela disse maliciosa.  
—Obrigado, baixinha —Edward disse suspirando, Alice deu a língua para eles.

—Por favor, Emmett se comporte e fique bem— Edward falou abraçando seu filho. —Pode deixar papai. Eu te amo.  
—Eu também amo você, campeão.— Edward falou beijando —Mãe não esqueça de dar os remédios para ele na hora certa —Ele a lembrou mais uma vez.

— Pode deixar, ele vai ficar bem— Esme falou sorrindo, Bella também se despediu com as mesmas recomendações, dez minutos depois eles iam em direção ao carro debaixo de uma chuva de arroz que os convidados jogavam sobre eles.  
Edward abriu a porta para Bella que entrou no carro com cuidado por causa do vestido de noiva que ainda usava, ele depois entrou no carro.  
—A onde nós vamos?— Bella perguntou curiosa.  
—Para Seattle — ele respondeu simplesmente.  
—Sabe não precisava desse mistério todo — ela respondeu sorrindo.  
—Lá é só uma parada para passar à noite Bella... Amanhã que vamos verdade para o nosso destino.

— E a onde é esse lugar misterioso? — perguntou.

— Boa tentativa. — ele disse rindo e ela revirou seus olhos. — Descanse amor, ainda temos quarenta minutos até chegar lá, quero você bem disposta para mais tarde. — ele disse suavemente, acariciando a mão dela.

— Eu vou estar. — ela disse fechando os olhos, logo adormecendo, mas era impossível não pensar no depois.

 _Alguns vários minutos depois..._

Edward parou o carro em frente ao hotel onde estava hospedado, olhou para Bella que dormia tranquilamente no banco ao seu lado, tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele acariciou o rosto dela sutilmente.

— Bella amor, acorde. — disse ele.

— Hum? — ela respondeu meia grogue.

Ele riu e beijou a testa dela até chegar em seus lábios.

— Ah... — ela murmurou suspirando. — Já chegamos?

Ele riu e assentiu. Bella saiu do carro sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar de frio, dentro do carro estava bem quentinho, Edward percebeu e entregou o seu paletó para ela que agradeceu. Bella corou vendo como as pessoas olhavam para ela, também não era todo dia que aparecia uma mulher vestida de noiva ali.

— Reserva para Sr. E Sra. Cullen— Edward falou na recepção sorrindo para Bella.

— Sejam bem vindos e o _Royce's Plaza Hotel_ deseja felicidade aos noivos— o recepcionista falou educadamente.

—Obrigado — Edward agradeceu apertando a mão de Bella que estava entrelaçada a sua.

— Já está tudo pronto e a bagagem de vocês já está lá — disse entregando uma chave dourada a eles. — Tenham uma ótima noite. — ele desejou tentando não por malicia em sua voz mais não conseguiu.

— Nós vamos ter —Edward garantiu olhando intensamente para Bella que corou levemente.

Ele sorriu passando o braço na cintura dela enquanto esperavam o elevador, para a felicidade deles só havia os dois quando ele chegou no térreo.

— Eu já falei o quanto você é linda, hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Não depois que nos tornamos marido e mulher — Bella falou fazendo um biquinho.

— Oh que devaneio meu. — Edward falou. — Você é linda — Beijou o pescoço dela apreciando o modo como a pele dela reagia em contato com seus lábios—Você é maravilhosa — mordiscou a orelha dela. — você é sensacional. — beijou o canto da boca dela. — você é minha Bella _. —_ os lábios se encontraram, mas infelizmente não puderam aprofundar o beijo, pois ouviram a porta do elevador se abrindo, ele saiu a puxando pelo corredor apressado a necessidade de estar finalmente com ela era demais.

— Espere aqui um momento. — ele falou depois que abriu a porta da suíte. Ela assentiu, quinze segundos depois ele estava de volta.— Pronta?— perguntou.

— Sim. — ela disse deixando ele a pegar no colo. Eles entraram no quarto com ele a carregando.

Os olhos de Bella percorreram toda a suíte que estavam. O quarto era grande e bem espaço, tinha um tapete felpudo bege no chão, a cama era enorme e bem centralizado, estava coberta por lençóis dourados, haviam um quadro em uma parede de cor areia com um desenho de uma paisagem qualquer, tinha uma mesa redonda de vidro e duas cadeiras, havia um armário de madeira do mesmo tom da cama, um frigobar, uma janela que dava de frente para a cidade com uma cortina branca, as malas estavam perto do armário. Ele a colocou no chão, eles ficaram em silêncio perdido em seus próprios pensamentos durante alguns segundos, até que Edward decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

— Eu estive pensando... O que você acharia de um banho antes...? — perguntou.

— Uma boa ideia. — respondeu Bella, mordendo seus lábios. — Você quer ir primeiro?

Ele suspirou, ela não havia entendido as entrelinhas.

— Eu estive pensando em tomarmos um banho juntos. — falou, Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido — Mas é claro que se você quiser eu posso ir primeiro.

Ela pensou antes de responder. Nunca havia tomado banho com ninguém.

— Não, vamos juntos.— sussurrou. Ela puxou as presilhas que tinha em seu cabelo o deixando solto, sentiu um aliviou por isso, olhou para seu vestido sabendo que ele teria que ajudar com isso — Você terá que me ajudar a tirar esse vestido. — disse.

— Tudo bem. — ele concordou se postando atrás dela. Ele puxou o zíper do vestido , suspirando a cada pedaço da costas dela que ia aparecendo, ele passou seu dedo levemente por cima das cicatrizes sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar, sem se conter depositou um beijou na nuca dela e foi descendo beijando vários lugares ali. Ele olhou para a onde o zíper tinha parado bem no finalzinho da sua coluna, tanto que ele podia ver o começo de uma calcinha branca.

— Puxe ele pra cima. — ela pediu depois de uns minutos tendo a plena consciência que só estava com uma calcinha branca de renda por baixo da roupa. Edward fez o que ela pediu, vendo que o vestido era um pouco pesado, ele girou e colocou no chão atrás dele, voltou-se para frente e parou estático encarando Bella.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela de cima a baixo. O máximo que ele já tinha visto eram os seios e as costas dela, mas agora, ela estava ali somente vestida em uma calcinha de renda branca e uma sandália de salto, seu rosto estava corado, seu olhar era uma mistura de timidez, vergonha, apreensão, seus cabelos estavam cacheados por conta do penteado, suas pernas longas, suas coxas, seu quadril, sua barriga, seu colo, seus seios, ele sempre teve a certeza que ela era linda mais vê-la desse jeito só fez com que ele quase desistir do banho e fazer amor com ela, ali naquele momento, agora, sem esperar por mais nada.

— Bella. — ele soltou o ar que prendia.

— Eu...— ela desviou o olhar do dele.

— Não diga nada. — ele falou colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela.— Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. — disse intensamente. — Não sinta vergonha de mim, muito menos do seu corpo, não há nada com o que se envergonhar.

— Eu não sou acostumada com isso. Ninguém me olha como você me olha. — explicou.

— Por que ninguém te ama como eu — e seus lábios se encaixaram no dela. Foi um beijo calmo e delicado, com amor e carinho, durou tempo suficiente para eles sentirem falta de ar.

— Você ainda está vestido — ela o lembrou.

— Não seja por isso. — respondeu encostando a boca na dela ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão puxava sua gravata ele a jogou no chão, sentindo Bella abrir sua camisa, ficou satisfeito por ela estar tomando a iniciativa. Sentiu os dedos macios dela na pele nua de seu peito um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, ela jogou a blusa em cima de uma poltrona que tinha ali, viu que os pés dele já estavam descalços e se perguntou quando ele havia feito isso sem ela perceber.

Ela juntou sua boca a dele, o beijando com ardor sendo correspondida da mesma forma, ali naquele momento ela tomou sua decisão. Iria parar de pensar e apenas agir, ela confiava em Edward, sabia muito bem que ele não era James, ali naquele momento não pensaria em mais nada a não ser Edward e as sensações que sentia no beijo dele, no toque, no seu amor e desejo que via em seus olhos. Decidida, sua mão desceu em direção a calça social que ele usava, ela o olhou profundamente e retirou o cinto preto que estava no cós, enquanto ela retirava o cinto Edward abriu o zíper de sua calça a puxando para baixo e a tirando com seus pés, Bella o olhou minunciosamente.

Seu cabelo que ela havia bagunçado, seus olhos verdes brilhantes e penetrantes estavam com a pupila dilatada, os lábios macios estavam vermelhos, seu peito subia e descia rápido conforme sua respiração, as pernas dele era brancas por causa da falta de sol nelas, aliás o corpo dele todo era um pouco mais branco que o normal já que Edward não ficava muito tempo no sol quando este tinha em Forks, as coxas não eram muito grossas, mas eram bem torneadas e duras que fizeram as mãos de Bella coçar com vontade de aperta-las, ele usava uma cueca boxer preta que escondia um proeminente volume e ela corou desviando seu olhar ao perceber que _ele_ era grande.

Eles se beijaram novamente, as mãos agora explorando partes doscorpos antes não explorado, Edward desceu sua mão e apertou a bunda dela que soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir ele pressiona-la contra seu corpo, podia sentir o membro dele duro em sua barriga.

— Vamos para o banho. — ele sussurrou sem folego beijando o pescoço dela. — Antes que eu desista.

Ela apenas assentiu tirando suas sandálias, observando ele ir até o frigobar e pegar de dentro uma champanhe e duas taças de cristal, piscou para ela e segurando tudo em uma mão estendeu a outra para ela. Bella ofegou quando entrou no banheiro.

Era um comado grande, as paredes eram brancas com detalhes verdes, havia um vaso sanitário branco, uma enorme pia branca com um espelho e uma banheira grande que com certeza caberiam três pessoas facilmente, percebeu que ela estava parcialmente cheia e tinha um pouco de espuma, havia um caminho com rosas vermelhas até ela. Ouviu um som de algo estourando e percebeu que era a champanhe que havia sido aberta. Ele entregou as duas taças para ela e as encheu parcialmente. —A essa noite — ele disse brindando. — E a nós. — ela completou.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e beberam o liquido da taça. Eles se beijaram agora apreciando o gosto do champanhe na boca um do outro, Edward passou um dedo seu pelo elástico lateral da calcinha dela o puxando levemente. — Vamos tirar lá dentro— ela sussurrou fazendo o mesmo que ele fez em sua cueca.  
Edward entrou primeiro e deu a mão para ajudar ela a entrar, a agua estava morna e agradável.  
— Agora? — ele perguntou sem querer pressiona-la.  
—Sim —ela sussurrou convicta. Bella mergulhou suas mãos na agua vendo ele fazer o mesmo e elevando o quadril, viu ele jogar o pano molhado preto no chão e ela fez o mesmo com a única peça que a impedia de ficar nua. Eles ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Edward passou sua mão na lateral do corpo de Bella sentindo ela completamente nua, a puxou mais contra ele, fazendo as pernas dela ficarem cima das suas. Bella colou sua boca na dele sentindo seu coração disparar pelas sensações que sentia que cada vez ia ficando mais intensas, nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em um banho. Ela deslizou sua mão apertando a parte interna da coxa dele que fez o mesmo nela.  
— Eu te amo — ele falou no ouvido dela, mordiscando logo depois.  
— Eu também te amo— ela respondeu beijando o pescoço dele.

Se acariciaram e tocaram partes do corpo um do outro com amor e fervor, mas nunca chegando a parte que pedia por mais atenção. A boca deles ficavam coladas a todo instante se separando apenas por breve segundos para retomar o folego. A respiração de ambos era ofegante, o pulso estava acelerado, os corações batiam rápidos pelo amor e desejo que sentia, as partes mais necessitadas do corpo de cada um, pulsava e latejava implorando por atenção. Gemidos eram os únicos sons que saiam de cada garganta. Os minutos foram passando e agua esfriando.  
— Vamos sair? — ele quis saber acariciando os dedos meio engelhados dela.  
— Juntos? — Ela respondeu com uma pergunta.  
— Só se você quiser Bella —ele falou a olhando intensamente.  
Bella não pensou, pois sabia que se fizesse isso não teria coragem para fazer o que fez simplesmente agiu. Ficou de pé com cuidado deixando a agua escorrer. Sentiu o olhar dele arder enquanto percorria todo seu corpo. Principalmente em uma parte que nunca antes ele havia visto, seu sexo.  
— Não me olhe assim — ela falou corada.

— Impossível, você é o ser mais lindo desse planeta. — Bella sorriu em agradecimento.

—Você não vai sair? — perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, ele deu um sorriso torto e se levantou.

Bella não segurou seu olhar que desceu para o corpo dele quase que instantaneamente. Ela acompanhou as gostas de agua descerem do cabelo, para o pescoço, o peito... O quadril. Sim definitivamente, grande. Ela pensou olhando para o membro dele, não tinha muitos pelos pubianos, e o membro dele que estava duro e inchado apontando para ela. Edward sem nenhuma vergonha saiu da banheira pegando uma toalha a enrolando na cintura estendendo outra para ela que enrolou seu corpo.  
— Deixe eu te carregar para você não cair— Pediu.  
—Não há necessidade.  
— Claro que há, vai que você escorrega e quebra a perna — disse — Não quero terminar essa noite em um hospital.

Bella sabendo que com sua sorte isso era bem possível, bufou deixando ele a pegar no colo. Edward a colocou em pé em cima do tapete. Sem dizer nada tirou a toalha que escondia seu corpo e começou a passar no corpo dela o secando, começou pelo cabelo, depois rosto, pescoço, costas, seios— demorando um pouco mais nessa parte, barriga, bunda, agachou-se e passou pelas pernas dela apertando suavemente a coxa e secou a virilha, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o calor que vinha da região mais de cima. Bella fez o mesmo no corpo dele, demorando nas partes que o fazia prender a respiração. Edward cansado daquele jogo, pegou a mão dela com a toalha que estava em suas coxas e a puxou colocando nos ombros dele, sua mão envolveu a cintura dela e os lábios se uniram, as línguas se encontraram e começaram a acariciar-se avidamente, percorrendo cada canto um da boca do outro.  
— Edward — ela gemeu sentindo uma mão dele apertar levemente um seio dela.  
—O quê? — Ele disse mordendo o lábio dela.  
— Eu quero você — disse.  
—Eu sou seu.  
— Sim é — ela concordou o beijando rapidamente. — Mas eu quero você em mim dizendo isso — arranhou a região abaixo de seu umbigo o fazendo gemer.  
Ele a empurrou, finalmente deixando seu autocontrole de lado, ficou por cima dela a beijando com mais fervor. Gemeram alto ao sentir os sexos deles se tocarem pela primeira de muitas vezes. Ele desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela, depois os seios tomando um em sua boca esfomeada, apertou o mamilo do outro em seus dedos e sua outra mão desceu entre as pernas dela, ele a afastou sutilmente e tocou, pela primeira vez, a abertura molhada e quente dela delicadamente.

— Edward... — ela gemeu, sentindo o dedo dele abrir a sua entrada cuidadosamente e penetrar em seu interior.  
— Você está tão quente e molhada, Bella. — ele sussurrou no ouvindo dela, movendo seu dedo lentamente.

— Edward, por favor. — ela pediu sem saber direito o quê.

— Deixe eu provar você primeiro. — disse a beijando.

— Como? — Ela perguntou assustada, fazendo as dúvidas de Edward se confirmarem. Sim, ela nunca havia recebido um sexo oral e ele estava feliz por ser o único que faria isso com ela.

Ele não disse nada apenas sorriu e desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando cada parte onde seus lábio tocavam com muito amor e carinho.

— Edward você... — ela começou a dizer nervosa.

— Relaxe, amor. — ele disse carinhosamente a ela que respirou fundo, tentando fazer o que ele disse, mas era impossível. Nunca havia imaginado que receberia algo assim, ainda mais naquele momento, não depois de tudo que aconteceu

Edward inspirou profundamente enquanto sua boca cada vez mais se aproximava do centro do prazer de Bella, o cheiro dela para ele era algo doce e afrodisíaco que fazia ele ficar ainda com mais desejo.

Bella estava totalmente perdida nas sensações que os toques e beijos dele causavam em seu corpo, nunca havia sentindo tanto desejo assim por outra pessoa, ela queria que ele a beijasse ali naquele lugar que seu dedo se movimentava lentamente, onde nenhum outro homem beijou. E como se ele ouvisse seus pensamentos, a língua quente e macia lambeu lentamente a fenda dela, sentindo seu gosto.

— Oh — ela arfou arqueando suas costas, sentiu uma mão dele em sua barriga como se a impedisse de se movimentar bruscamente e com a ajuda de sua outra mão ele penetrou sua língua mais profundamente dentro dela, fazendo movimentos circulares e a beijando ali com paixão.

Edward nunca havia sentindo um gosto tão delicioso como o que sentiu de Bella, só perdia para o gosto de sua boca. Ele estava ardente, circulou sua língua na entrada dela rápido sentindo ela mergulhar a mão em seu cabelo querendo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo, com seu polegar procurou o ponto que com certeza a faria chegar em seu clímax, ele queria que o primeiro orgasmo dela fosse em sua boca. Não foi difícil achar o clitóris dela e o apertou lentamente, ouvindo um grito alto vindo dela. Bella nunca se sentiu tão bem com um homem como estava se sentindo com Edward. Ela sentia seu botão do prazer pulsar pedindo por mais contato, podia sentir sua excitação aumentar cada vez mais com os beijos e caricias dele em seu sexo e aconteceu. O corpo dela começou a tremer, suas vistas ficaram escuras, uma enorme onda de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo e seu orgasmo veio enquanto ela gritava o nome dele, uma sensação de relaxamento veio depois, seu peito subia e descia, ela nunca havia se sentindo tão calma.

Ela foi sentindo os lábios de Edward voltarem pelo seu corpo até encontrar sua boca e a beijar com paixão. Ela podia sentir que o gosto estava diferente e corou quando percebeu o porquê.

— Você tem um gosto delicioso. — ele disse sedutoramente a olhando intensamente.

A última mulher com quem havia estado tinha sido Tanya e antes dela poucas mulheres havia tido a sorte de estar com ele. Isso já fazia uns quatro anos, ele havia se dedicado completamente a seu filho, Emmett. Depois que Bella chegou em sua vida despertando  
desejos que antes estavam adormecidos e eles acordaram mais famintos do que nunca e com eles veio outro sentimento um que ele nunca havia sentido, mas que felizmente havia acontecido, um sentimento que foi bem-vindo, o amor.

Eles voltaram a se beijar novamente, sentindo o momento cada vez mais perto, Bella sentia-se preparada para finalmente sentir ele dentro dela. Ela precisava sentir isso.  
— Preparada? — Ouviu ele dizer se posicionando para entrar nela.  
— Sim— ela respondeu ofegante arranhando as costas dele.  
—Eu amo você. — Ele falou a olhando intensamente, enquanto empurrava uma parte de seu corpo para dentro dela.  
— E eu a você—ela falou sentindo o membro dele a invadir.  
Edward gemeu quando entrou completamente dentro dela, sentindo seus músculos internos o envolver, sentiu-se completo como nunca antes havia se sentindo. Bella sentiu o membro dele abrir suas dobras a preenchendo completamente, sim haviam tomado a decisão certa quando decidiram que não usariam camisinhas e ela apenas tomaria injeções, haviam feito exames e estavam limpos. Edward depositou um singelo beijo nos lábios dela, saiu de dentro dela ouvindo um gemido de frustração. Entrou novamente mais rápido.  
Eles fizeram amor. Estiveram conectados em uma só carne, as almas deles se reconheciam— uma era da outra. Os olhos deles se desviavam apenas quando os lábios se tocavam e eram tão intensos e brilhantes que era como se fizessem amor também com eles. As investidas dele ora lenta, ora rápida eram sincronizadas com a elevação de quadril dela, o suor escorria pelo corpo dos dois se misturando, as pernas dela estavam enlaçadas na cintura dele fazendo ele ir mais fundo ainda.

Os gemidos, a respiração ofegante, o barulho que os corpos faziam e as vezes quando a cabeceira se chocava com a parede e é claro as declarações de amor que fizeram durante o ato era tudo que se ouvia no recinto. Alguns minutos se passaram com eles na dança de seus corpos que se conheciam mutuamente, Bella gemeu alto sentindo seu sexo se contrair apertando o membro duro dele. O ápice cada vez mais próximo.  
— Vem comigo, Bella — Edward gemeu dando a investida final.

Ondas de prazer percorreram o corpo dos dois, intensas como nunca antes haviam sentindo e eles chegaram ao êxtase juntos gritando alto um o nome do outro. Pequena morte, sim os franceses tinham razão. As almas deles se reconheciam, elas se pertenciam. Esse orgasmo para Bella foi ainda mais intenso, ainda mais do que o primeiro, para Edward foi o mais intenso e o melhor que já teve e estava certo em pensar que ainda teria muitos assim. Os liquido deles se misturaram como se fossem um só e realmente eram.

Edward ficou ainda dentro dela não querendo sair, mas fez isso sabendo que seu peso deveria estar incomodando. Ele caiu ao lado dela a puxando para o mais perto possível dele, deixando suas pernas se misturaram com as dela.

E mesmo com calor, os corpos suados eles ficaram o mais juntos possíveis.  
— Isso foi...— Ela começou a dizer mais não achou uma palavra certa para descrever aquele momento.  
— Perfeito? Sem sobra dúvidas — ele a beijou a testa dela delicadamente, afastando os cabelos — Inexplicável, inesquecível, incrível, especial, a prova que nosso amor é indestrutível. Eu amo você Bella. —Ele declarou mais uma vez na noite, tinha a certeza que nunca cansaria de dizer essas palavras.  
— Sim é por isso que eu estou aqui. — Sorriram cumplicies um para o outro, daquele momento que só eles compartilhavam, um momento só deles. — Você me fez sentir completa. — Ela disse dando um pequeno bocejo.  
— Durma Bella, durma meu amor. Eu vou estar aqui, velando seu sono.  
— Não, durma comigo — disse acariciando o peito dele.

As pernas entrelaçadas uma na outra as mãos unidas. Os amantes se entregaram a primeira noite de sono como marido e mulher.

Eles ficaram inconscientes, adormecidos, envoltos da bolha de amor que estava mais forte que nunca.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Amoooores, todas vivas? kkkkkk

Que capítulo foi esse, hein?

Guardem o folego e as calcinhas porque tem mais três capítulo de lua de mel para vocês, ainda vai ter muuuuuitas cenas assim, agora que eles começaram kkkkk não vão parar tão cedo... eu acho ;)

Comeeeeentem por favor,

beeijos


	16. Calor, Mar, Sol, Amor e Amar - Parte I

Bella sorriu pensando que sonhava enquanto sentia beijos suaves em suas costas, nuca e bochechas.  
— Bella— uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido — Acorde, amor — Sentiu algo macios em seus lábios. E como passe de mágica as imagens da noite anterior apareceram em sua mente e ela sentiu como se tivesse revivendo o momento.  
— Edward — ela suspirou sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados, o abraçou fortemente.— Eu te amo, marido — disse.  
— Eu te amo, mulher — ele respondeu rindo colando seus lábios aos dela. Se beijaram calmamente. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Ótima — ela respondeu se espreguiçando

— Não está sentindo nenhuma dor? — perguntou parecendo realmente preocupado.

— Não, nenhuma. — respondeu sinceramente, acariciando o peito dele, viu que ele vestia apenas uma bermuda preta. Sentiu os lábios dele em sua bochecha.

— Venha eu já pedi o café da manhã e ele já chegou — disse e Bella observou que a mesa estava cheia de coisas deliciosas.  
— Faz tempo que acordou?  
— Uns, quarenta minutos — ele deu de ombros.

— Por que não me acordou antes?

— Para você descansar — disse como se fosse óbvio — Além do mais eu gosto de vê-la dormir.

Ela apenas sorriu e o beijo delicadamente.

— Obrigada, por ontem — disse passando a mão no cabelo dele. — Foi o melhor dia, a melhor noite da minha vida.

— Sim, dá minha também. A partir de hoje nossas noites serão uma melhor que a outra. — prometeu a beijando suavemente. — Venha tomar café. — ele disse levantando-se. Bella enrolou o lençol em seu corpo e ficou de pé.

— Não precisa disso. — ele falou tirando o lençol.  
— Eu não estou acostumado a ficar assim— ela disse corada desviando seu olhar do dele.  
— Acho bom você se acostumar— disse ele delicadamente — não há por que ter vergonha de mim tudo bem? Mas como eu não quero que você faça nada que lhe deixe desconfortável — ele falava enquanto ia até a mala que estava aberta.— Vista isso — completou entregando um robe preto e curto. Ela o pegou.  
— Você é o melhor marido do mundo — disse o abraçando.  
— Acho que estou indo bem, nem tem 24horas que casamos e já sou o melhor. Imagine quando tivermos 24 anos de casados— brincou acariciando o cabelo dela.  
—Você acha que nós chegaremos lá?  
—Se depender de mim chegaremos até os cinquenta ou mais — disse e a beijou levemente.  
Bella foi ao banheiro e voltou depois de alguns minutos. Edward serviu suco de laranja, torradas e algumas frutas para ela. Eles comeram o desjejum entre brincadeiras, carinhos, beijos, sorrisos cúmplices e olhares apaixonados.  
— Nós vamos hoje para o lugar misterioso? — ela perguntou sorrindo e curiosa.  
—Sim — respondeu olhando para um relógio que tinha na parede — Daqui duas horas sai nosso voo, aí eu não vou poder mais esconder — ele fez um biquinho.  
—Ainda bem! Não vejo a hora de saber a onde vamos. — Bella disse sentando no colo dele.  
— Você vai gostar — afastando o cabelo dela do pescoço.  
— Pode ter certeza que vou, você vai estar ao meu lado, não é?  
— Sempre— prometeu a beijando.  
— Bom se ainda temos duas horas o que vamos fazer? — Quis saber ela o olhando sugestivamente.  
— Você não está cansada?  
— Nenhum pouco.— ela hesitou por um momento pensando.

— O que é? — ele quis saber o que ela pensava.

— Bom... o meu desempenho ontem foi bom? — sentia que precisava ouvir a resposta.  
— Não —ele respondeu sinceramente vendo a cara dela ficar triste. — Ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida, Bella. Você é simplesmente _boa_ demais — completou rapidamente a apertando contra seu peito — E eu fui bem?

—Você foi muito melhor do que eu imaginei— respondeu.  
— E que tal nós tornamos essa manhã ainda melhor? — Edward perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Como?  
Ele sorriu maliciosamente e desfez o laço do robe dela não foi preciso nenhuma palavra até por que a boca deles estavam ocupadas.

— Cancún? — Bela perguntou surpresa olhando as passagens que, finalmente, Edward havia lhe entregado.

— Bom, eu sei que você gosta de lugares quentes então imaginei que você iria gostar.

— Eu amei Edward, obrigada. — ela falou o abraçando.

O voo foi calmo, eles dormiram a maior parte do tempo. Quando chegaram ao aeroporto já eram mais de oito e meia da noite, pegaram um táxi e foram para o resort que ficariam hospedados. Como estava escuro não dava para ver muitos detalhes da cidade, mas eles sentiam o cheiro do mar e a brisa quente. Tinham a certeza que era um lugar lindo.

Quando chegaram foram direto a recepção, não demorou muito e o quarto foi liberado eles subiram junto com um cara que levava as malas. O quarto era bem arejado e Edward deu graças a Deus por ter ar-condicionado, estava seriamente com dúvidas se aguentaria o calor que estava fazendo.

— Edward tem vista para praia. — Bella falou dá sacada que tinha no quarto.

Como estava a noite a vista que tinham era do céu estrelado, da lua minguante, das piscinas que ainda tinha algumas pessoas banhando e apenas ouviam um pouco o barulho do mar.

— É lindo aqui — ela falou sorrindo, sentindo ele abraça-la pela cintura, colocando seu queixo no ombro dela.

— Não, com você como comparação — ele disse sinceramente, a beijando no pescoço.

Ela virou-se e juntou seus lábios aos deles, o beijando profundamente, as línguas acariciavam-se avidamente, eles se separaram quando o ar foi necessário.

— Eu estou com fome. — ela disse mordendo o lábio dele.

— Eu também.— confessou. — Você prefere comer aqui ou ir para um restaurante?

— No restaurante, e você?

— Eu estarei a onde você estiver — pressionou seus lábios nos dela.

No Resort haviam dois restaurantes, um que ficava dentro que era mais requintado e outro na área das piscinas que era mais informal, decidiram ir nele. O resort era realmente lindo, Bella ficou impressionada com o tamanho do lugar.

Eles entraram no restaurante que não estava muito cheio, Bella apertou a mão dele vendo que algumas mulheres sorriram olhando para Edward. Puxou a cadeira para ela sentar.  
— Boa Noite, eu sou Rick e serei o garçom de vocês essa noite — um homem moreno de cabelo pretos e bonito falou com eles educadamente. Bella agradeceu mentalmente por saber um pouco de espanhol. Edward crispou seus olhos vendo que ele demorou mais do que o necessário analisando Bella.  
— O que você vai querer, amor? — ele perguntou pondo sua mão na dela, deixando bem a vista as alianças.  
— Não sei o que você nos recomenda? — Bella perguntou a Rick que sorriu.  
— Bom hoje a oferta da casa é uma pizza com um molho especial, abacaxi, queijo e frango .  
— Hum... Parece bom — ela disse pensativa.  
— Pode ser essa então?—Edward perguntou e ela assentiu.— E traga uma coca e um suco de melancia — acrescentou sabendo do que ela gostava.  
— Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.— Ele falou e saiu.

Edward revirou os olhos.  
—O que foi?— Bella perguntou.  
— Não gostei nada da maneira que ele a olhou.— Confessou fazendo uma cara emburrada ela sorriu.  
—Não se preocupe eu sou só sua. — disse intensamente.  
— Só minha— deu um selinho nela.

O jantar até que foi tranquilo e a pizza era realmente uma delícia. Quando terminaram decidiram voltar para o quarto já que começaram a sentir o cansaço da viajem.  
— Vamos tomar um banho? — Edward perguntou despreocupado, desabotoando os primeiros botões de sua blusa.  
—Vá você primeiro depois eu vou —Bella falou delicadamente. Ele fez um biquinho e ela chupou os lábios dele. Edward suspirou pegou uma toalha e uma cueca samba canção de seda e se encaminhou para o banheiro.  
Bella suspirou, foi até sua mala e a abriu encarando as milhares de renda que tinha ali. Procurou por uma e decidiu vestir a que Alice havia escolhido para ela ter usado ontem á noite, mas não aconteceu.  
Sorriu vendo ele sair do banheiro secando seus cabelos e vestido apenas a cueca. Passou por ele sem falar nada e piscou. No banheiro tomou um banho rápido e relaxante, escovou seus cabelos e seus dentes, passou hidratante em todo seu corpo. Vestiu a calcinha de renda em uma cor amarela dourada e a camisola da mesma cor, era curta e ajustava bem a forma de seus seios. Ela nunca havia querido ficar bonita e sexy para alguém como para Edward.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto, viu a sombra dela na sacada e se encaminhou para lá.

— Pensando em quê? — Ela sussurrou ficando ao lado dele.

Edward virou seu rosto para ela, a olhando intensamente.

— Em você. — respondeu honestamente. Seus olhos desceram pelo corpo dela. A camisola colada em seu corpo, os cabelos molhados, a visão o deixou completamente louco. — Você... você está linda.

— Alice me deu para usar ontem, mas como isso não aconteceu. Eu achei que poderia usar hoje. — ela disse corando.

— Bella— ele suspirou, passando sua mão pelo tecido da camisola. — Você me deixa louco — murmurou e atacou os lábios macios que ele nunca cansava de beijar.

Suas mãos desceram livremente parando na bunda dela e apertou fortemente aquele local, colocando mais seus corpos no dela que sentiu a ereção dele.

— Vamos sair daqui. — ela falou sussurrando no ouvido dele que assentiu. Levantou ela que entrelaçou seus pés na cintura dele a próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi o colchão macio em suas costas.

Edward subiu a camisola pelo corpo dela a retirando, suspirou ao ver ela vestida apenas em uma delicada calcinha. Beijou em cima daquele pano e subiu com seus lábios pela barriga lisa dela, o vão de seus seios, o pescoço, o maxilar, a clavícula até que finalmente encontrou a boca dela novamente. Se beijaram com mais ardor, sentiu a mão dela apertar sua bunda e puxar o elástico de sua bermuda, interrompeu o beijou e tirou a única peça de roupa que o impedia de ficar nu, viu Bella fazer o mesmo com sua calcinha.

Eles ficaram totalmente nus e voltaram a beijarem-se, as línguas acariciavam-se mutuamente. Edward desceu seus lábios abocanhando o seio dela o chupando avidamente a fazendo gemer alto. Fez o mesmo com o outro seio, mas Bella não aguentou e puxou a cabeça dele para cima beijando a boca dele ardosamente sendo correspondida da mesma forma. Gemeu sentindo membro duro roçar sua entrada úmida. Edward sentiu o mesmo.  
— Tão molhada, Bella — ele disse sensualmente descendo um dedo dele e a penetrando.  
— Edward, sem preliminares, por favor— ela lamuriou sentindo seu clitóris ser pressionado.  
— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — ele respondeu ofegante e penetrou seu membro em uma investida rápida. Mas movimentando—se lento e devagar.  
— Rápido, Ed...ward— ela demandou arranhando as costas dele e foi prontamente atendida.

Ele começou a entrar e sair de dentro dela rápido e forte, elevou uma perna dela para cima fazendo-os gemerem alto ao senti-lo ir mais fundo ainda.  
— Ahh isso, Ed...ward — ela gemeu rebolando seu quadril sincronizando com os movimentos dele.

Mais alguns minutos dessa dança cada vez mais intensa e apaixonada de seus corpos. Edward estocava cada vez mais fundo sentindo o prazer se aproximando cada vez mais. Sentiu o liquido dela em seu membro o fazendo deslizar mais facilmente e com mais uma investida chegou a seu próprio prazer. Caiu ao lado dela exausto, o peito de ambos subia e descia conforme a respiração rápida deles.  
— Você é fantástica — ele disse beijando o ombro dela.  
— Sério?  
— Muito sério.— descansou a cabeça nos seios dela. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.  
— Você está muito cansado?— Bella falou tão baixo que achou que ele não ouviu.  
—Por que? — Ele perguntou olhando para ela negando com a cabeça.  
— Nada — ela disse um pouco vermelha correndo suas mãos no peito dele.  
— Amor, fale— ele pediu carinhosamente beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Ah... Eu só que... Bem... É... Você aguenta mais uma? — Disse desviando o olhar do dele.  
Ouviu-o rir.  
— Tá brincando, Sra. Cullen. Eu aguento muito mais, mas a questão é você aguenta? — A olhou intensamente.  
— Eu nunca sentir tanto desejo por alguém como sinto por você... E cada vez que você me toma, esse desejo só se intensifica — ela confessou corada.  
— Eu me sinto assim também, meu amor. Não precisa ficar com vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo. Somos marido e mulher, vamos sempre falar sobre tudo um com o outro. Mesmo se for uma besteira ou um grande problema e principalmente sobre sexo. Se você gostar de algo e quer que eu faça é só dizer, se não gostar do que eu fiz diga também, assim como eu falarei — ele falou acariciando o cabelo dela.  
— Você é o melhor marido que alguém poderia ter— o beijou levemente  
— É por que eu sou só seu — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Eu quero tentar uma coisa — disse meio hesitante.  
— O que você quiser.— Prometeu.  
— Eu... Só.. Queria ficar por cima, sabe? — Falou sem olhar para ele. Edward sorriu e beijou ela novamente.  
— Eu adoraria ter você montada em mim — disse se jogando na cama— Ver você tomar seu próprio prazer. — ela observou o corpo dele notando que o membro dele já estava muito excitado.  
— Você terá que me ajudar... Eu nunca fiz assim —disse abertamente sentando em cima dele, as pernas de cada lado do quadril dele. Edward gemeu vendo o sexo dela aberto para ele.  
— Só siga seus instintos, tenho certeza que você sabe o que fazer. — Bella abaixou sua cabeça e o beijou fortemente, decidida elevou seu quadril e quando sentiu a ponta do membro dele abaixou-se sentindo ser preenchida.  
—Ahh, Edward. — gemeu ele levantou seu corpo da cintura para cima apoiando-se com os braços.  
Bella começou a movimentar-se lentamente, sentindo seus seios pularem novamente. Sabendo na teoria, tentou cavalgar no membro dele e deu certo já que gemeram alto. Repetiu o processo mais rápido e forte sentindo uma, dele auxilia-la nos movimentos. Ela nunca pensou que iria gostar tanto de estar por cima, era algo completamente novo e animador para Bella. Gemeu sentindo Edward chupar seu mamilo e rebolou mais rápido.  
—Edward — ela gemeu sentindo ele estocar seu membro dentro dela, fundo e rápido.  
Edward cada vez mais fascinado pela forma inocente e ao mesmo tempo safada de Bella sentia seu membro ser _engolido_ pelo sexo dela.  
— Vem comigo — ele disse levando a mão ao clitóris dela e tocando seu membro.  
— Ahh... Edwa...rd... Bella — eles gritaram sincronizados, o orgasmo chegando para ambos.

Bella ficou ali ainda dentro dele durante alguns minutos, apreciando a sensação de paz e de harmonia que sentia. Mas nem dez minutos depois Edward a girou na cama ficando por cima novamente e chupou o sexo dela tomado em sua boca. Eles recomeçaram tudo de novo.

...

Bella sentiu sua consciência voltando pouco a pouco. Seus olhos se abriram e ela encarou o teto branco do quarto, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Edward ainda dormia, ele estava com a barriga para baixo, uma perna sua em cima da dela e podia sentir um mão dele em sua barriga.  
Levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo e foi até o banheiro, onde fez suas necessidades, escovou seus dentes e penteou seus cabelos que estavam bem selvagens, ela decidiu acordar ele já que estava morrendo de vontade de conhecer melhor o lugar.

Bella voltou para a cama encontrando Edward em outra posição. Ele estava de barriga para cima uma mão sua em cima do travesseiro que antes ela usava, seu corpo todo, estava amostra já que não estava coberto por nenhum lençol.

Ela nunca achou que poderia achar um homem tão bonito. Edward, para ela, parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses em um dia de grande inspiração, pois o corpo dele era perfeito, bem definido, forte, pele macia. Podia dizer que conhecia todo corpo dele, talvez melhor do que conhecia o seu próprio, cada pinta, sinal e as pequenas cicatriz da época em que ele era criança.

O corpo dele parecia ter sido feito para ela, pois eles se encaixavam como se fossem duas peças de quebra cabeça perdidas. Ela corou um pouco olhando para o membro dele mas passou a amar aquela parte do corpo dele. Lambeu seus lábios, de repente uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, ela queria prova-lo. Olhou no relógio e viu que eram mais de oito horas da manhã.

O passeio podia esperar.

Subiu na cama com cuidado, para não acorda-lo. Se perguntou mais uma vez se queria mesmo fazer isso e percebeu que queria sim, tinha a leve impressão que ele ia gostar. Acariciou o rosto dele, vendo ele respirar fundo ainda dormindo foi descendo sua mão pela barriga dele até chegar em seu membro flácido, começou a acaricia-lo lentamente, ouvindo um gemido baixo dele, ao contrário do que ela imaginou ele ainda dormia. Intensificou seu movimento sentindo-o endurecer, rapidamente.

Passou a ponta do seu dedo na glande, decidida inclinou sua cabeça e deu um leve beijo na ponta. Ela já havia feito aquilo infelizmente e queria esquecer dessa memória de uma vez por toda e nada melhor do que substituir por uma da pessoa amada.  
 _Dessa vez com a pessoa certa,_ pensou sorrindo e abriu sua boca chupando o comprimento sentiu a ponta dele bater em sua garganta e percebendo que ainda sobrava arranhou suas unhas ali, tirou-o de sua boca lambendo a cabeça demoradamente. Beijou todo o membro dele, o lambendo de cima para baixo, antes de voltar a pôr-o em sua boca novamente.  
— Porra— ouviu um gemido e percebeu o tronco dele levantar-se sobressaltado. Sentiu o membro ainda mais duro, uma mão sua foi para as bolas acariciando aquela porte. Intensificou os movimentos com sua boca sentindo uma mão em seus cabelos a guiando.  
— Beeella... oh— Edward gemia sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximando. — Eu... vou.. gozar — ele avisou tentando afastar ela que intensificou seus movimentos, o fazendo gozar em sua boca.  
Edward jogou seu corpo na cama, sentindo ela deitar-se ao lado dele.

Ele não disse nada apenas a beijou com fervor, gemendo ao sentir seu gosto nos lábios dela, girou na cama ficando por cima e não demorou muito a sentir seu membro animado de novo.

— Tão molhada. — ele disse penetrando um dedo em seu sexo.

— Rápido, Edward. — ela grunhiu impaciente o fazendo rir.

Ele a penetrou em uma investida só, apreciando o gemido alto dela, saiu totalmente e empurrou seu quadril de novo intensificando o movimento, ela rebolou seu quadril e ele fez o mesmo apreciando ir mais fundo no calor dela, aperto o mamilo eriçado dela com sua mão e lambeu o pescoço alvo de Bella que gemia e mordiscava o peito dele. Sentiu Bella chegar em seu ápice e com mais duas investidas chegou ao seu próprio ápice. Deixou seu corpo cair ao lado dele, a respiração de ambos ofegante não disseram nada.

Depois de alguns minutos Edward levantou-se depois de dar um beijo na testa dela e pegou o telefone pedindo o desjejum para eles, pegou ela em seus braços e a levou para banheiro, onde eles tomaram banho no chuveiro. Secaram-se Edward foi na mala tirando de lá algumas roupas e colocando dentro do armário que tinha ali, Bella o viu pegar uma sunga preta e se vestir ali mesmo, suspirou desviando seu olhar,e foi procurar algo para vestir. Escolheu um dos dois maiôs que Alice havia deixado ela comprar, era preto, com enchimento nos seios e de alcinhas. Vestiu ele e um short branco por cima, quando terminou percebeu Edward sentado na cama vestindo uma bermuda azul e uma blusa regata branca, ele a olhava.  
— Que foi? — Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.  
— Venha cá — ele disse a puxando pela mão.  
Bella sentou em seu colo, Edward colou sua boca na dela chupando seu lábio pedindo passagem com sua língua, gemeram ouvindo uma batida na porta.  
Edward foi até lá a abrindo, entrou um senhor gordinho empurrando um carrinho com uma bandeja, ele colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa e saiu sem dizer nada.  
Eles desjejuaram rapidamente, Bella arrumou uma bolsa com protetor solar, uma canga, pente, creme para cabelo. Ambos usavam óculos de sol preto  
Eles decidiram primeiro conhecer as piscinas que tinham ali, andaram pelo clube e tiraram várias fotos. Decidiram que iriam para praia mais tarde. Escolheram um lugar para sentar em uma das mesas que ficavam perto de uma das piscinas que tinha menos gente.  
— Tire a blusa.— ela demandou abrindo sua bolsa.  
— Hei, eu sou um homem casado — ele disse levantando a mão com a aliança.  
— Não se preocupe não vou abusar de você. — ela disse piscando um olho.  
— Acho que eu preferia que você abusasse de mim. — ele brincou tirando a blusa. Bella suspirou ao ver seu músculos. Ficou de pé entre as pernas dele e derramou um pouco de protetor solar em suas mãos que espelharam pelo peito, braços e costas dele.  
— Você é tão branco, teremos que passar novamente daqui uma hora, não quero que você se queime — ela falou enquanto espalhava suavemente no rosto dele.  
— Terei que passar na sua também— ele disse e ela assentiu. Edward passou lentamente o protetor no corpo dela, deliciando-se com suas mãos que acariciavam a pele macia dela.  
— Vamos tomar um banho? — Ele perguntou tirando sua bermuda.  
— Você é uma tentação — ela pensou alto olhando ele vestido apenas com a sunga que deixava seu membro bem realçado —Vá lá eu vou daqui a pouco — ela disse suspirando.

Ele fez um biquinho, mas assentiu.

— Não deixe seu marido a esperando, Sra. Cullen— ele disse a beijando antes de ir.

Bella o seguiu com seu olhar, vendo ele entrar na piscina despreocupadamente e mergulhar na agua, submergindo logo depois, observou seus cabelos escuros, a agua escorrendo pelo corpo dele. Ele sorriu torto e a olhou intensamente, fazendo ela se mexer na cadeira.

 _Droga, como ele faz eu ficar molhada só com um olhar?,_ pensou. Decidiu provoca-lo e mexeu seus lábios dizendo: _gostoso._ Ele riu seus olhos brilhando: _gostosa_ , fez o mesmo que ela. _Vem_ , disse a chamando com a mão.  
Ela rolou os olhos, tirando seu short rapidamente e mergulho na agua fria da piscina. Ela não conseguia se lembrar qual havia sido a última vez que tinha entrado em uma piscina. Sentiu os braços dela a envolvendo e a puxando para si. Os lábios dele a beijaram delicadamente, mas de um jeito que a deixou ardendo por dentro.

— Qual é o poder que você tem sobre mim? — ela perguntou ofegante.

— Não sei, mas deve ser o mesmo que você tem sobre mim. — ele disse apertando a bunda dela, a agua da piscina cobria o corpo dela até um pouco a cima do umbigo e ele no quadril.

— Eu te amo. — ela disse.

— Eu sei.

—Convencido. — bateu de leve no seu peito.

— Linda. — ele falou mordendo a bochecha dela. Ele beijaram-se novamente.

— Edward. — ela gemeu querendo repreende-lo quebrando o beijando quando sentiu um dedo delo acariciar seu sexo, por cima do pano do maiô.

— O quê? — ele se fez de inocente.

— Aqui não. — ela falou.

— Não tem ninguém olhando, não dar para ver. — ela olhou ao redor e viu que as poucas pessoas que tinham ali estavam entretidas em si mesmas. — Você vai gostar. — ele insistiu.

Ela assentiu e gemeu baixinho ao sentir o dedo dele entrar em seu sexo excitado.

Ele começou a movimenta-lo lentamente, sentindo ela gemer baixinho em seu ouvido. Colocou outro dedo.

— Mais rápido. — ela balbuciou rebolando seu quadril, grunhiu ao sentir ele apertar seu clítoris.

— Goza, para mim, amor. — ele sussurrou chupando o lábio dela.

Bella gozou mordendo o lábio dele para conter um gemido.

— Meu Deus, eu não acredito que deixei você fazer isso. — ela disse ruborizada escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele.

— Você gostou. — ele disse rindo beijando o pescoço dela. — Eu gostei e ponto.

— Você estar me transformando em uma tarada. — sussurrou.

— Mal posso esperar para ver essa transformação completa— ela disse sensualmente.

Bella balançou a cabeça e o beijou, sentiu algo pulsar e percebeu que era o membro dele.

— Acho que agora é minha vez. — ela disse deslizando sua mão para a sunga dele.

—É melhor não, tem algumas pessoas que estão nos olhando. — ele disse. E Bella percebeu que tinha algumas pessoas os olhando com inveja e outros com repreensão. Ela corou.

— O que vamos fazer com seu _probleminha_? — ela perguntou.

— Probleminha?— ele disse parecendo chateado.

— Oh desculpe. — ela riu da cara dele. — seu _problemão_? — corrigiu.

— Vá na frente depois de alguns minutos eu vou. — ela assentiu deu mais um beijo nele e saiu, sem olhar para frente, sentou-se na cadeira que antes estavam pegando a toalha em sua bolsa. Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu.

— Eu vou querer saber o que você pensou? — ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não, definitivamente não. — ele riu beijando a bochecha dela.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Amando os comentários amores e que capítulo hein!?

Se preparem que ainda tem mais dois desses de lua de mel, muuuito amor ainda para acontecer...

O que estão achando?

Por favor, continuem comentando amores,

beijos


	17. Calor, Mar, Sol, Amor e Amar - Parte II

Passou-se alguns dias que eles estavam ali. De manhã sempre acordavam tarde quem acordava primeiro provocava o outro até acorda-lo, tomavam café e banho juntos, se beijavam na piscina e na praia. Conheciam a cidade, compravam várias lembranças, ligavam para Emmett, a noite amavam-se intensamente.  
Era de mais de três horas da tarde eles tinham acabado de chegar na piscina. Tinham ido almoçar e depois correram para o quarto onde a se amaram mais uma vez. Agora estavam de volta da piscina Bella vestia, uma saia preta e uma blusa regata branca e Edward apenas uma bermuda. Ela estava com vergonha de tirar sua roupa pois o biquíni que usava era o mais indecente que Alice a fez comprar, mas Edward sem querer ou não rasgou o que ela usava mais cedo e ela pegou o que usava agora, estava apreensiva quanto a reação dele. Era um biquíni azul marinho a parte de cima era tomara que caia em formato de um oito com uma fivela prateada no meio e a parte de baixo era apenas duas tiras finas nas laterais amarradas com um laço, pequeno na frente e atrás ficava entrando em sua bunda quando havia percebido isso era tarde demais para trocar.  
— Eu vou ali.— Edward disse levantando.  
— Ali a onde?— perguntou.  
—Vou ver se está tudo certo para amanhã — disse.

 _Amanhã, B_ ella suspirou. Ele havia dito que iriam para um lugar especial, mas não disse a onde, ela se remoía de curiosidade para saber.  
— Eu não posso ir?— tentou saber.  
— Não, eu volto rápido — prometeu. — No máximo 15 minutos, tudo bem?  
— Se não tem outro jeito — ela deu de ombros sem olhar para ele.  
—Ei— ele acariciou o rosto dela — Eu amo você. Daqui a pouco estarei de volta.  
—Eu também te amo — ela suspirou. Edward pressionou seus lábios nos dela rapidamente e depois sumiu por um corredor.  
Ela cruzou o braço no peito chateada por estar sozinha. Olhou ao redor e viu que tinha alguns casais, grupos de amigos e crianças no local. Olhou para um lado e desviou o olhar ao perceber que algumas mulheres faziam topless. Na primeira vez que ela tinha visto aquilo havia ficado com medo de Edward gostar de ficar olhando, mas ela nunca o havia pegado olhando para elas. _Será que ele iria gostar que fizesse isso?_ Perguntou-se sorrindo com a ideia com certeza ele daria uma de marido ciumento e não deixaria até por que ela não teria coragem de fazer isso mesmo. Mas não custava nada querer ficar um pouco mais bronzeada, agradeceu por Edward ter pegado uma mesa mais escondida e uma cadeira que deitava também. Pegou um bronzeador em sua bolsa, tirou sua roupa e passou o creme em suas pernas, braços, barriga, colo, e a onde deu nas costas. Colocou uma toalha em cima da cadeira e deitou por cima ficando de barriga para baixo, tinha certeza que Edward logo chegaria. Não querendo que ficasse a marca do biquíni em suas costa o desamarrou, fechou seus olhos apreciando a sensação do sol em sua pele.

...

Edward conferiu tudo que tinha para conferir mais rápido do que imaginava. Voltou quase que correndo para os braços de Bella, mas parou estático no meio do caminho, sentiu o ciúmes elevar em seu corpo, um rosnado ameaçava sair de sua garganta. Ele podia ver uns três homens parados próximos de onde Bella estava deitada a olhando gulosamente, eles riam maliciosos e falavam entre si apontando para ela e fazendo alguns gestos obscenos. Mas também pudera, ela estava praticamente nua. _Porra_ , pensou vendo um deles se aproximar dela.

— Senhorita? — Bella escutou uma voz dizer abriu seus olhos e encontrou um homem jovem a olhando. — Percebi que está sozinha e vim ver se você não precisa de ajuda em algo? — deu um sorriso sexy. — Posso fazer o que quiser.  
Bella mexeu-se desconfortável sentindo o olhar dele descer pelo seu corpo.  
— Eu...  
— Ela não precisa de sua ajuda— uma voz dura disse atrás dele e Bella logo reconheceu como a de Edward, ela o olhou apreensiva vendo que ele estava com o maxilar duro e a mãos fechadas em punho, conhecia aquele gesto, ele estava com raiva.  
— Acho que quem decidi isso é ela. — o homem falou revirando os olhos. Edward se segurou para não avançar nele.  
— Eu sou o marido dela e posso muito bem ajuda-la.— O homem notou as alianças na mão.  
— Bem desculpe não tinha visto que era casada— falou — O que é uma pena. — sussurrou.  
— Saia daqui— Edward disse baixo e o mais frio possível.  
— Hey calma aí amigo. O que se é bonito é para olhar — ele falou olhando para Bella que já havia arrumado seu biquíni. Edward deu um passo na direção dele que deu um para trás com medo do olhar ameaçador dele. — Tô saindo— disse quase que correndo dali.  
— Edward...— Bella disse hesitante, com um pouco de medo do olhar dele.  
— Vista-se, Isabella. — Ele falou jogando a roupa para ela. Bella fez temerosa, ele nunca a chama de Isabella.  
— Edward eu não...  
— Cala a boca — ele grunhiu passando a mão em seus cabelos. Pegou a bolsa dela e a puxou pela mão com força exagerada. Bella o seguiu segurando as lagrimas que queriam rolar pelo seu rosto. Ele nunca havia sido grosseiro com ela daquele jeito.

No elevador Edward não disse nada, só batia o pé impaciente até que a porta abriu e ele a arrastou até a porta a abrindo rápido, era movido pelos ciúmes.

— Eu... — Bella começou a dizer mais foi interrompida pela boca faminta dele na sua.  
Bella ficou surpresa durante alguns minutos, nunca que Edward havia a beijado com tanto fervor e muito menos enquanto a imprensava forte contra uma porta. Ela podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dele contra o seu, a pegada dele era forte e provavelmente iria deixar marcas em sua cintura ou costa e mesmo assim aquilo deixou-a excitada. Correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo fervor, as línguas deles se entrelaçavam acariciando-se avidamente.  
— Edward...— Bella gemeu puxando o cabelo dele, sentindo os lábios dele descerem pelo seu pescoço o chupando em vários lugares.

— Você é minha, Isabella. — ele falou mordiscando a clavícula dela, pressionou seu membro duro contra o sexo.

Sua mão desceu para a bunda dela a apertando forte, enquanto sua boca voltava para a de Bella. Ele tirou o short dela e arrancou a parte de baixo do biquíni que ela usava. Desceu sua bermuda, junto com a sunga e a penetrou de uma só vez.

— Diga que você é minha. — ele disse rouco de desejo enquanto saia de dentro dela e voltava com força, as costas dela se chocava contra a porta.

— Eu sou só sua. — Ela balbuciou, rebolando seu quadril. — Só você faz isso... comigo — mordeu o ombro dele.

— Porra. — ele grunhiu, estocando nela fundo e continuadamente.

— Óh, Ed... ward... isso. — Bella gemeu alto, quando sentiu ele deslizar a mão por seu corpo e tocar em seu clitóris. Suas unhas fincaram na costa dele.

— Quem faz isso com você? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela o mordendo depois.

— Você. — ela disse arranhando as costas dele que ainda vestia a blusa.

— Diga meu nome. — ele falou ofegante, sua mão apertando o seio dela, seu membro entrava e saia dela estocando cada vez mais mais fundo e intenso sentindo o sexo dela quase que o engolindo. As costas de Bella chocavam na porta conforme os movimentos dele em seu corpo.

— EDWARD. — ela gritou sentindo seu ápice chegando e com mais duas investidas sentiu o liquido dele invadir seu corpo.

Edward sentiu Bella descansar seu pescoço no ombro dele, pouco a pouco ele podia sentir a racionalidade voltando a ele.

Ela respirou fundo e a levou até a cama colocando Bella deitada nela, gemeu baixinho quando saiu de dentro do calor dela. Fechou seus olhos tentando clarear sua mente, mas era impossível, ele se sentia sujo. Sem que se desse conta lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou confusa levantando seu rosto e o olhando. — Por que você está chorando? — perguntou confusa alisando o cabelo dele.

— Não toque em mim, Bella — ele disse envergonhado. — Eu não mereço isso. — sua expressão era dura e ao mesmo tempo torturada.

— O que foi, amor? — ela insistiu.

— Eu não mereço seu amor. — ele disse com raiva de se proprio.

— É claro que merece, Edward. Eu não estou entendendo nada.

— Bella, eu me descontrolei, me movi pelo ciúmes. Eu fui grosso e não respeitei você. — ele disse respirando fundo.

— É claro que não foi Edward.

— Fui sim, eu fui violento, aposto como vai ficar marcas em sua cintura. — seus olhos resignados desceram pelo corpo dela. — Eu não aguentei quando vi a formar que aquele cara lhe olhava, eu nunca sentir tanto medo de perder alguém como tenho de que você me deixe Bella.

— Eu nunca vou deixar você. — ela falou. — Agora pare de se martirizar à toa, se tinha alguém aqui que é culpada sou eu. Eu não deveria ter vestido esse biquíni e muito mais ter desamarrado ele — ela falou, olhando para os pedaços do pano no chão perto da porta.

Edward suspirou mais calmo.

— O problema não é o biquíni, Bella. Você que é gostosa de mais. — ele falou a fazendo corar.

— Nem comece com isso. — ela disse envergonhada.

— Bella, você não faz ideia do efeito que causa nos homens. — ele disse suavemente.

— E nem você do que causa nas mulheres.

— A única mulher que eu quero causar um efeito é você.

— E pode ter certeza que você causa — ela disse pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

— Me desculpe — sussurrou.

— Não há o que desculpar — falou Bella. — Até porque eu gostei de você descontrolado — acrescentou atrevidamente, acariciando peito dele.

— Eu amo você, Bella Cullen.

— E eu a você, Edward Cullen — as bocas deles se encontraram em um beijo repleto de paixão e amor.

Edward fez questão de ama-la mais uma vez só com mais calma. Suas mãos acariciaram todo o corpo dela, sua boca beijava cada parte que conseguia com intensidade e desejo.

A dança que os corpos deles faziam já eram conhecida, mas não eram sempre a mesma coisa, cada vez era diferente, mais intensa, mais apaixonada, mais sincronizada

— Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol na praia? — Bella perguntou vendo o sol abaixando pela varanda.

— Tudo que você quiser — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela — Mas por favor vista outro biquíni — pediu a fazendo sorrir .

Eles tiraram várias fotos durante o passeio.

 ** _No outro dia..._**

Bella despertou com beijos que Edward dava em sua costa nua. Um sorriso bobo nasceu em seu rosto ela virou-se na cama sentindo os lábios dele pressionarem levemente o seu.

— Bom dia, amor — ele sussurrou sorrindo, Bella sentiu o hálito quente dele com cheiro de menta.

— Bom dia, querido — ela falou esfregando seus olhos — A onde você vai? — perguntou vendo que ele estava arrumado, seus cabelos úmidos, vestia uma bermuda preta, uma camisa esporte regata verde que realçava seus olhos.

— A onde nós vamos, você quer dizer — ele a corrigiu.

— E a onde nós vamos? — ela perguntou levantando.

— Surpresa — ele disse e riu, ela rolou os olhos. — Vá se arrumar. — ele instrui. Bella apenas assentiu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Edward aproveitou esse tempo para arrumar uma mochila com várias coisas como algumas roupas, creme, pente, perfume, etc.

— Você não vai me dizer, não é? — ela perguntou quando havia terminado de se arrumar. Vestia um vestido florido de alça finas.  
—Eu prometo que você vai gostar.— disse.

— Preciso levar um biquíni? —  
— Só se quiser, não vamos precisar dele lá.

— Agora você conseguiu me deixar mais confusa. — ela respondeu pegando um biquíni verde e comportado, colocou dentro da mochila que ele havia arrumado — Por acaso vamos morar lá?  
Ele riu — Não é uma má ideia. — falou sorrindo torto e a olhando intensamente — Mas, vamos logo, antes que eu me descontrole a jogue nessa cama— ele falou suspirando.  
— Eu não me importaria com isso. — Disse provocando-o e mordeu seu lábio sensualmente.  
— Você é meu fim — Edward sussurrou fechando os olhos, a fazendo rir.  
Eles caminharam de mão dadas pelo corredor do andar deles e ficaram abraçados no elevador. Assim que chegaram ao térreo Edward apertou a mão dela e foi em direção a praia.  
— Você não está pensando em me sequestrar, está? — Ela perguntou brincando vendo que ele ia caminhava em direção a uma lancha.  
— Sim, definitivamente estou — Ele respondeu sombrio beijando os cabelos cheirosos dela.  
Na lancha havia um cara os esperando, ele os cumprimentou antes de ligar o motor. Bella prestou atenção na agua azul e translucida da praia. Eles navegaram por pouco tempo menos de meia hora, Bella descia da lancha pisando na areia quente e branca de uma pequena ilha.  
Viu Edward falar algumas coisas com o cara que fez um gestos apontando para uma direção. Ela ficou confusa quando ele deu a ré e saiu.  
— A onde ele está indo? — perguntou.  
— Para casa — respondeu simplesmente ele.  
— Ele vai voltar mais tarde?  
—Só amanhã, Bella.— respondeu. — Eu vi que aqui alugavam algumas ilhas e bem eu aluguei essa só para a gente  
— Você alugou uma ilha? — ela perguntou incrédula.  
— Sim.  
— Então estamos sozinhos aqui? — Perguntou pensativa.  
Ele confirmou uma vez. — Você não gostou? —Perguntou acariciando seu rosto.  
—Depende... Foi muito caro?  
—Bella, dinheiro é o que menos importa para mim.— Disse ele.  
— Mas...  
— Sem mas — ele falou a silenciando com um beijo —Vamos apenas aproveitar. Tem uma cabana aqui — informou. — Venha comigo.

Pegou na mão dela e juntos caminharam por uns 100 metros. Bella já podia avistar uma cabana, feita de madeira era pequena, mas parecia resistente. Eles entraram no lugar que tinha uma sala pequena, sem nenhuma televisão apenas um sofá vermelho grande e um tapete, ao lado sem nenhuma divisória tinha um cozinha com poucos armários e um fogão pequeno no centro uma mesa circular, havia também um banheiro muito diferente do hotel e um quarto com uma cama de casal. Apesar do lugar ser simples era bem aconchegante e confortável. Edward colocou a mochila em cima do sofá.  
— Não tem energia elétrica.— Ele avisou.— A proposta daqui é fazerem os casais esquecerem de tudo e curtiram cada minuto.  
— Tudo bem sei que tenho você para me proteger — Ela falou o abraçando, inspirando o cheiro doce dele.  
—Vem eu quero conhecer o lugar — Ele falou lembrando-se das fotos que havia visto.  
Eles caminharam por uma pequena trilha que tinha atrás da cabana. Uns quinze minutos andando.  
— Oh — Bella arfou parando em seu lugar.  
Nunca havia visto algo tão lindo, sem contar Edward. Ali no meio das arvores da pequena ilha havia uma clareira com uma pequena lagoa e algumas pedras grandes, a agua era tão clara que ela podia ver a areia branca e as pedras que tinha por baixo.

— Aqui é lindo — disse olhando os pássaros voando sobre a agua.  
— Sim é — ele concordou a abraçando por trás.  
— Você é maravilhoso— ela o elogiou se virando de frente para ele.

Colou seus lábios nos de veludo dos dele e pediu passagem com sua língua para adentrar a boca dele que foi plenamente concedida, Edward fez o mesmo que ela. As línguas deles acariciavam-se lentamente, apenas apreciando as sensações que sentiam, Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais forte podia sentir todo o amor que ele sentia por ela nesse beijo e naquele momento ela sentiu-se a mulher mais amada do mundo e talvez era. Eles se separaram com simples selinhos, os olhos deles conectando-se haviam tanto amor neles. Edward acariciou o rosto dela com suas mãos a olhando intensamente beijou a ponta do nariz dela e sorriu.  
— Vamos tomar um banho? — Perguntou já tirando a roupa.  
Ela assentiu feliz e tirou as suas própria, mais arqueou a sobrancelha vendo que ele estava nu.  
—Você vai banhar assim?— Ela perguntou olhando o corpo dele.  
— Por que não? Eu sempre quis nadar nu, além do mais tudo aqui você já viu — ele falou despreocupado. — Você bem que podia tomar um banho assim também. — ele sugeriu dando um sorriso torto.

Ela olhou para os lados protelando, mas não conseguia negar nada a ele daquele jeito. Tirou o resto de suas roupas olhando o sorriso dele aumentar. Rolou seus olhos.

— Eu tenho que aprender a dizer não para você — ela sussurrou nua.

— Eu não te obriguei a nada. — ele disse a abraçando, caminhando com ela para a lagoa, a agua fria molhou seus pés.

— Eu sei. — fez uma careta.

Eles entraram no rio apreciando a agua fria molhar corpos.

— Aqui está tão bom. — Bella falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, assim que entraram Edward a havia abraçado e não a tinha largado, eles apenas ficaram ali sem dizer nada curtindo o momento.

— Sim está— ele concordou acariciando as costas dela, cheirando seu cabelo. — Aqui está perfeito— ele falou beijando o pescoço dela, sentido ela se arrepiar. A agua do rio os envolviam até quase o peito.  
— Sabe tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer.— Ela falou subindo a mão pelo braço dele, acariciando seus músculos e parando em seus cabelos.  
— É muito diferente de nadar nu? — Ele perguntou brincalhão.  
— Respire fundo e vamos mergulhar — disse. Ele ainda um pouco confuso respirou fundo e mergulhou pegando na mão dela. A agua era clara e ele tinha o costume de nadar com os olhos abertos, podia enxergar a silhueta dela embaçada, rápido, sentiu ela colar seus lábios aos dele ainda imersos e correspondeu ao beijo que não durou muito dentro da agua. Edward levantou-se ainda com seus lábios nos dela, apertando seu corpo contra o seu. Eles separaram apenas para pegarem ar e voltaram a se beijar ele levantou o corpo dela fazendo a entrelaçar suas pernas na cintura dele e foi inevitável o contato entre os sexos excitados deles, ambos gemeram de prazer. Edward desceu um dedo e penetrou o sexo dela que mordiscou sua orelha envolvendo o membro duro dele em sua mão.  
— Eu quero você dentro de mim — ela disse sem rodeios.  
— Bella — ele gemeu sentindo seu membro envolver-se no calor dela.

Começou a movimentar-se lentamente, apreciando as sensações que sentiam, suas mãos envolviam a cintura dela que rebolava rápido e forte roçando seus seios no peito dele.  
Bella contraiu seus músculos internos, apertando o membro dele que mordeu seu lábio delicadamente.  
— Edward — ela gemeu alto sentindo ele estocar fundo dentro dela.  
— Ah, Bella — ele suspirou ofegante.  
— Eu tô quase lá...— Ela disse mordendo o ombro dele que puxou a boca dela para beija-la.  
Mais alguns movimentos e ele sentiu ela gozar em seu membro não demorou muito para acompanha-la.  
— Eu já disse o quanto a amo hoje?— Ele perguntou sem sair de dentro dela. Sua respiração era difícil.  
— Não — ela respondeu beijando o pescoço dele.  
—Eu te amo muito — ele disse suavemente.  
— Eu o amo mais — ela falou.

— Você compara uma arvore pequena com uma floresta inteira .  
Eles ficaram brincando dentro do rio como dois adolescentes apaixonados, um afundava o outro, jogavam agua pra cima e neles, beijavam-se, nadavam, davam sorrisos cúmplices, olhares apaixonados, faziam pequenas declarações.  
O momento era único, perfeito.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, sim definitivamente eles viraram coelhos kkkkk

e logo saberemos que são os outros com James, mas a mulher era a mesma que Bella flagrou com ele, lembram?

comentem, mais amores

beijos


	18. Calor, Mar, Sol, Amor e Amar - Parte III

— Bella temos que ir já estamos aqui a muito tempo — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela — o sol está ficando forte não quero que você fique vermelha — ele falou preocupado.  
— Eu também não quero que você fique — ela respondeu colocando a mão no peito dele.  
— Vamos então, vou preparar algo para comermos.  
Como não tinha muita coisa para preparar ele acabou fazendo um macarrão ao molho. Eles comeram na mesa felizes as mãos deles entrelaçadas.  
— Eu lavo a louça — ela disse levantando.  
— Tudo bem, vou tirar essa areia do corpo — ele disse — Não deixe seu marido esperando Sra. Cullen— disse sorrindo e deu um tapa de leve na bunda dela.  
Nem seis minutos depois ela entrava no banheiro, ficou parada vendo ele que estava de costa ensaboar seu corpo. Mordeu seus lábios para não morder a bunda macia que ele tinha. Ele balançou a cabeça espalhando seus cabelos úmidos.  
—Hey!— falou notando a presença dela. — O que você estar fazendo aí?  
— O olhando— ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
— Venha aqui—disse, Bella tirou suas roupas ficando nua e entrou de baixo do chuveiro apreciando a agua molhar seu corpo. Edward pegou o shampoo colocando um pouco em sua mão, depois delicadamente foi espalhando no cabelo dela até virar espuma, Bella foi fazendo o mesmo no dele. Depois enxaguaram os cabelos, Edward repetiu o processo sentindo as mãos macias dela lavar seu peito. Quando tirou o shampoo novamente pegou o sabonete e passou pelo corpo dela.  
Edward ensaboou suas mãos com o sabonete e deslizou-as pelo corpo de Bella. Primeiro agachou-se passando nas pernas demorando um pouco demais nas coxas, passou na bunda dela subindo pelas costas, voltou a barriga, adentrando um dedo no umbigo dela, pegou nos seios dela acariciando o bico eriçada em seus dedos, deslizou a mão pela barriga dela até encontrar os poucos pelos pubianos que ela tinha, Bella gemeu baixo jogando sua cabeça para trás, seus braços agarrados ao pescoço dele, sentindo ele passar seu indicador em sua abertura instantaneamente afastou mais a perna tomando a boca dele na sua, deslizou sua mão pela coluna dele apertando sua bunda, voltou sua mão para frente sentindo um dedo dele penetra-la.

Encontrou o membro dele duro e o acariciou com suas mãos, sentindo—o morder seus lábios e movimentar seu dedo dentro dela que começou a fazer lentamente movimentos de vai e vem com sua mão.  
— Bella— ele gemeu penetrando outro dedo dentro dela mordiscando um seio.  
— Edward... — Ela falou ofegante intensificando os movimentos com sua mão — Mais rápido — Pediu e ele atendeu indo mais fundo dento dela, voltou com seus dedos e puxou o grande lábio dela que gemeu alto rebolando seu quadril na mão dele. Apertou o membro dele levemente acariciando rapidamente suas bolas depois intensificando o movimento em seu membro que cada vez ficava mais duro. Sentiu ele acariciar seu clitóris. Não demorou muito e eles gozaram tomados pelo prazer. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Edward beijou os cabelos dela e eles se limparam, o chuveiro ainda ligado.  
— Acho melhor desligarmos o chuveiro da próxima— ele falou dando um sorriso.  
— Acho que o planeta agradeceria.— eles riram. Saíram do banheiro juntos, indo para o quarto, Bella fez menção de pegar uma roupa, mas ele impediu.  
— Vamos ficar assim — disse — Até porque não vai precisar disso.  
Ela suspirou sentando na cama. — Então o que vamos fazer? —Ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.  
—Bem, eu tenho várias ideias— ele falou malicioso.  
— Edward você só pensa nisso? — Ela perguntou corada.  
— É impossível não pensar com você nua na minha frente.— replicou.  
— Por isso que eu queria por uma roupa —ela suspirou cruzando os braços.  
— Gosto de você assim — sorriu torto, lembrou-se de um vinho que havia visto em um isopor que tinha gelo — Vou pegar algo para bebermos— ele falou. Dois minutos depois ele estava de volta. Colocou duas taças na mão de Bella e abriu a garrafa de vinho.

— Vamos brindar? — Ela perguntou entregando um copo a ele.

—Á vida — ele disse sorrindo — E principalmente ao amor, _ao nosso amor._  
— A vida e ao amor— eles brindaram e beberam um pouco do vinho.

Edward sentou na cama encostando suas costas na cabeceira, puxou Bella para ficar entre suas pernas deitada em seu peito. Ficou passando lentamente as pontas de seu dedo pela barriga dela que bebericava o vinho, a garrafa perto deles.  
— Por que você quis ser médico? — Ela perguntou de repente.  
Sentiu ele suspirar pesadamente.  
— Algum problema? Se quiser não precisa responder, foi a primeira coisa sensata que me veio a cabeça.  
—Não há nenhum problema — ele respondeu — Eu tinha treze anos e nós passávamos as férias de verão na casa da minha vó materna Elizabeth, meu avô já havia partido há muito tempo. Mamãe havia tentando fazê-la morar conosco, mas vovó dizia que preferia ficar em sua casa. Lembro que mamãe e papai haviam saído e Alice estava na casa de uma prima nossa. Vovó sentou comigo na cama e começou a conversar comigo. Lembro que nessa época eu queria ser soldado que nem o vovô Edward era.  
— Você tem o nome de seu avô?— Bella perguntou curiosa.  
— Tenho — ele riu suavemente — Foi uma homenagem a ele, vovô morreu e eu ainda nem era nascido, foi na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. — ele explicou rapidamente. — Então, vovó começou a falar comigo que ela sofria muito quando meu avô tinha que viajar ou principalmente ir para um confronto, que ele quase nunca ficava com a família e que ela percebia o quanto ele sofria com isso, ela virou e perguntou se eu queria me casar um dia, lembro que fiz uma careta e falei quem sabe. Ela sorriu e disse que um dia eu encontraria uma mulher que seria especial para mim — ele bebeu um pouco do vinho — E que eu teria que ficar ao lado dela sempre, — sorriu apertando a mão de Bella. — Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo e quando eu estava pegando no sono a sua voz havia ficado estranha...meia lenta. Ela caiu da cama e eu gritei ficando ao lado dela.  
 _Não fique triste, querido_. Ela havia me dito lentamente sua mão estava no peito sobre o coração. _Eu estou esperando por isso há muito tempo_ acrescentou. De repente seu corpo começou a tremer ela estava tendo uma parada cardíaca, mesmo eu vendo no olhar dela que ela queria ir, eu queria saber de algo para ajuda-la, estava assustado. Eu liguei para o hospital que depois ligaram para meus pais. Mamãe chorava eu peguei na mão dela e disse, _não chore mamãe vovó esperava isso há muito tempo._ Esse foi o principal motivo. — Ele suspirou— Eu prometi para mim mesmo naquele dia que eu faria o possível para salvar as vidas das pessoas, sei que não sou Deus e já pedir algumas vidas, mas eu sempre tentaria. Naquele dia eu desistir de me tornar um soldado e passei a admirar o trabalho de Carlisle.  
— Nossa— Bella disse surpresa com toda a história. — Eu imaginava que fosse apenas por que você queria seguir os passos do seu pai — ele riu levemente.  
— Acabou sendo isso, confesso que eu tive uma época rebelde na universidade e quase que tranquei a matricula para estudar música, mas esse momento passou rápido.  
— Você nunca tocou para mim— ela lembrou fazendo um biquinho, a imagem do piano de cauda branco que tinha na casa de seus sogros vindo em sua mente.  
— Desculpe— ele beijou os cabelos dela. — Um dia eu tocarei, Emmett desafinou o piano que eu tenho na casa de meus pais, prometo que mandarei arrumar assim que chegarmos. —Ele disse ela sorriu ficando de frente para ele.  
Beijou-o lentamente os virando na cama fazendo com que ele sem querer acabasse derramando o resto do liquido que tinha no seu copo.  
— Edward — ela falou sentindo o liquido gelado deslizar pela sua barriga.  
— Desculpe —ele falou observando as gotas vermelhas escorrerem pelo corpo dela. — Mas isso me deu uma ideia —Sussurrou. Ela o olhou confusa.  
Abaixou seus lábios e lambeu o liquido no corpo dela. Ele sorriu ouvindo ela gemer baixinho.  
— Bem mais gostoso assim — ele falou lambendo os lábios.  
— O que você vai fazer?— Ela perguntou vendo ele encher seu copo.  
— Beber em você — ele disse simplesmente derramando o liquido nos seios dela para logo chupa-los. Deslizou seus lábios até chegar em sua abertura e derramou o liquido ali a fazendo gemer alto.  
— Delicioso— ele sussurrou lambendo a entrada dela, apreciando o sabor da mistura do vinho com a excitação dela.  
— Edward — ela gemeu.  
— O quê? — Ele perguntou com cara inocente, mas seus atos não eram, já que ele deu um beliscão de leve no clitóris dela que pulsava.  
— Me chupa — ela grunhiu tomada pelo prazer e o álcool a fazendo ficar mais solta. Edward sorriu e jogou mais liquido no sexo dela o chupando fervorosamente. Ele penetrou sua língua fazendo ela rebolar seus quadris para ele ir o mais fundo entrelaçando as pernas no pescoço dele. Colocou um dedo auxiliando em seus movimentos orais sentindo ela gemer cada vez mais alto, sua cara se enfiou nela o ajudado a fazer o que queria que era mordiscar o clitóris sensível dela que não aguentou e se derramou na boca dele, Edward a limpou com sua boca sentindo o gosto doce do vinho.  
— Eu nunca mais vou conseguir beber vinho sem pensar em você — ele disse ficando ao lado dela que respirava com dificuldade.  
— Você é tão bom nisso— ela falou corada.— Mais agora, eu quero experimentar seu gosto misturado com vinho. — Disse ficando em cima dele, sentindo seus sexos roçarem—se.  
— Você não precisa fazer isso — ele falou vendo ela pegar a garrafa e beber diretamente dali.  
— Eu quero fazer— lambeu uma gota que escorreu pelo, canto de sua boca.  
— Porra, Bella — Ele gemeu quase que gozando com a cena e as coisas improprias que passaram pela sua cabeça.  
— Sabe antes de casarmos você não tinha o costume de xingar na minha frente — ela falou arranhando peito dele.  
— Claro, você antes não ficava fodidamente nua com as pernas abertas, dando para ver seu tesão escorrer e acariciando meu pênis duro. — Disse a olhando intensamente.  
—Você fica sexy falando essas coisas— ela falou sentindo o calor aumentar em seu corpo, mais do que já estava.  
— Então faz logo o que você quer fazer— ele disse acariciando as coxas dela— antes que a jogue nessa cama e invada seu corpo.  
Ela não foi capaz de dizer nada apenas tomou um gole do vinho, mas não engoliu. Inclinou-se e tomou a boca dele na sua, passando o liquido para a dele que apertou a cintura dela roçando seu membro na coxa dela. Bella derramou uma parte do conteúdo de garrafa no peito dele e bebeu todo o liquido conforme ia chupando e lambendo aquela parte do corpo dele. Olhou para o membro dele pensando em como iria fazer, tendo uma ideia encheu sua taça e mergulhou ele no liquido gelado fazendo Edward gemer com a sensação do líquido gelado em uma parte que implorava por alivio. Tirou ele de lá e lambeu cada milímetro daquele músculo lentamente antes de pô-lo o máximo que conseguiu em sua boca.  
— Caralho. — Ele disse mergulhando sua mão nos cabelos dela. Bella começou a chupa-lo mais forte, acariciando as bolas dele, levou sua boca até lá e chupou elas acariciando a glande com a ponta do dedo, ele gemeu alto apertando os cabelos dele que voltou a chupar seu membro ardosamente.  
— Bella— ele gemeu impulsionando seu quadril.— Eu vou...— Não conseguiu terminar, pois ela passou a chupar mais forte, arranhando seus dente na ponta dele que ficava cada vez mais duro em sua boca. Relaxou sua garganta sentindo o liquido dele em sua boca, o limpou o máximo que conseguiu, lambeu seus lábios indo para cima.  
— Caralho, Bella. Como você faz isso? — Ele falou apontando para seu membro que já estava semi ereto.  
— Você que se recupera muito rápido —ela o falou o beijando lentamente.  
— Não, isso acontece só com você.— Ele informou.  
— Quer dizer que você nunca fez mais de duas vezes com outra mulher?— Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
— Não, só com você — ele falou orgulhoso — E espero que sempre seja assim mesmo quando tivermos 60 anos.  
— Acho que isso vai ser meio difícil — ela riu levemente.  
— É talvez — ele concordou rindo — Mas vou aproveitar enquanto posso— ele disse a virando na cama ficando por cima dela sua língua afoita penetrando a boca dela.

Suas mãos apertaram os seios dela, sua boca desceu pelo pescoço o mordiscando, lambeu o vão de seus seios tomando um em sua boca chupou-o com tanta vontade que ela teve certeza que ficaria com marcas, mas ela não se importou e rebolou seus quadris roçando seu sexo molhada na coxa dele. Edward mordeu de leve o mamilo e passou para o outro seio fazendo o mesmo, depois sua boca voltou para a dela a beijando com fervor.  
— Edward vai logo não aguento mais —ela falou enquanto ele a provocava colocando apenas a ponta da cabeça de seu membro depois retirando. Ele mordeu a bochecha dela e seu membro a invadiu forte.

Ele começou a movimentar-se entrando e saindo em sincronia com o rebolado do quadril dela, colocou um tornozelo dela em cima de seu ombro estocando mais fundo dentro dela e cada vez mais forte e rápido Bella gemeu alto apreciando a sensação, Edward sentindo que estava perto levou seu dedo ao clitóris dela o estimulando, sentindo os músculos dela se apertar ao seu redor enquanto seu orgasmo vinha ele foi junto com ela sem tirar seus olhos de seu rosto, uma coisa que ele amava era ver a feição dela quando atingia seu limite junto com ele, beijou sua bochecha e deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do dela.  
Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

Edward puxou o corpo dela para ficar deitada em seu peito cheirando seus cabelos.  
— E você porque quis ser professora? — ele perguntou virando-se de lado, deixando seu rosto da altura do dela.

— Minha mãe era professora e se eu me lembro bem, meu pai tinha uma empresa de advogados, nunca gostei muito de direito, mas sempre gostei muito de ensinar e aprender — ela começou a explicar — Então escolhi seguir a profissão dela e me apaixonei. — declarou.

— Devo ter ciúmes? — perguntou brincalhão.

— Não. — ela respondeu lhe dando um selinho. — O único que eu quero é você. — pressionou seus lábios aos dele. Não demorou muito para começarem tudo de novo.

Ficaram se amando pelo resto da noite, algumas horas apenas ficavam conversando se conhecendo cada vez mais, abraçados e nus na cama, outras se amavam cada vez mais intenso.

Bella acordou vendo que provavelmente já era mais de dez horas, olhou para Edward que ainda dormia pacificamente, seus cabelos selvagens estavam mais rebeldes que o normal, também depois de toda atividade que fizeram durante a noite que com certeza foi a mais intensa de todas **.**

Ela queria ficar observando ele dormir, mas não sabia a hora que viriam busca-los então teria acordá-lo

Não deu muito trabalho ele acordou praticamente a atacando, depois deram uma volta na praia e se arrumaram para irem embora. Eles chegaram ao hotel e foram direto para o restaurante do mesmo tomar café, logo após decidiram irem para o quarto eles apenas trocaram de roupa para uma mais confortável, ela vestiu um camisa dele que apenas ficou só de cueca não fizeram nada apenas dormiram, querendo recupera-se da noite mal dormida. Bella acordou de repente depois de quase uma hora fez uma cara de chateação e correu para o banheiro, agradeceu por ter pelo menos um absorvente dentro da bolsa e colocou. Voltou para cama deitando um pouco afastada de Edward, sabia que demoraria a dormir de volta e a última coisa que queria era acordá-lo. O _s próximos dias seriam longos._  
Edward acordou ouvindo uns gemidos baixos, espreguiçou-se, seu cenho franziu-se ao ver que Bella estava em uma posição fetal suas mãos apertando as pernas em sua barriga.  
— Bella?— Ele a chamou delicadamente acariciando seus cabelos — Está tudo bem?  
— Eu acordei você? — ela mal sussurrou espremendo os olhos— Desculpe.  
— O que houve?— Perguntou preocupado a embalando em seu colo.  
— Cólica— ela respondeu estremecendo.  
— Você não trouxe nenhum remédio?— Perguntou.  
— Eu esqueci— Ela disse fazendo uma careta.  
— Eu vou à farmácia comprar um — falou beijando o rosto dela.  
— Fique aqui comigo — Ela negou se apertando a ele.  
— Bella, amor, daqui a pouco eu volto, é para você melhorar —ele argumentou.  
— Então... Tem como comprar um pacote de absorventes também?— Perguntou corada.  
— Claro, qual você usa?  
— Intimus.  
— Ok e o remédio?  
— Vou deixar isso com o Dr. Cullen aí— ela disse sorrindo fracamente.  
— Tudo bem — ele vestiu sua roupa e pegou a carteira, foi ao banheiro rapidamente— Eu já volto — prometeu beijando a bochecha dela.  
Quinze minutos depois ele estava de volta e com várias sacolas.  
— Para quê isso tudo? — Ela perguntou vendo ele jogar na cama vários pacotes de absorventes.  
— Ah...— Ele coçou a cabeça parecendo envergonhado. — É que você falou a marca, mas não o tipo, lá tinha vários com aba, sem aba, pra dia, noite, uso diário, teens... e eu lá sei qual que você usa— passou a mão no cabelo.  
— Obrigada— ela agradeceu rindo lhe dando um selinho.  
— Tome— ele falou entregando para ela um copo e um comprimido branco. Ela tomou.  
— Deita aqui comigo.— Ela disse logo sentindo os braços dele envolver sua cintura. — Desculpe. — ela murmurou baixinho.

—Porque?

—É minha cara ficar menstruada em nossa lua de mel. — resmungou.

— Eu não ligo para isso. — deu de ombros. — Quantos dias a sua visita dura? — Ele perguntou.  
—Visita?— ela riu.  
— Ah, Alice sempre chamou assim, nunca vi uma menina tão manhosa como ela quando estar nesses dias.— ele explicou.  
—Bem, uns quatro dias — ela respondeu.  
— Então vamos ter que esperar? — Ele perguntou se referindo ao sexo.  
— Sim, desculpe— ela repetiu outra vez.

— Não tenho nenhum problema com isso. — ele falou novamente, rolando seus olhos. — O que importa é que você vai estar aqui comigo. — ele falou apertando ela em seus braços.  
— Eu já disse que te amo hoje?— Ela perguntou acariciando os fios de bronze.  
— Já, mas eu não canso de ouvir.  
—Eu te amo— ela disse.  
— Eu te amo— falou ele.  
Os lábios deles se encontraram em um beijo carinhoso e sincero.  
— Vamos assistir alguma coisa.— Ela sugeriu depois de alguns minutos.  
Ele concordou ligando a tevê. Decidiram assistir a um filme de aventura que passava. Os dois ali abraçados enrolados no edredom já que o ar condicionado estava ligado, quase no finalzinho do filme Bella lembrou—se de algo importante.  
— O que foi?— Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
— Não pode ser hoje — ela disse para si mesma.— Que dia é hoje?— Perguntou.  
Ele demorou um pouco para responder., pois contou mentalmente os dias que estavam ali, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. — Trinta e um de Dezembro.— respondeu  
— Droga! — Esbravejou.— Hoje é o ultimo dia do ano.

— É sim — Edward concordou sorrindo.  
— Não acredito que estamos aqui deitados— ela falou.  
— Bella, você está dolorida não podemos sair.  
— É, claro que podemos— ela disse levantando—se  
—Não— ele balançou a cabeça.  
— Vai ter um luau na praia podemos ir.—Ela disse.  
— Bella, amor eu sei que você não quer ir.  
— Quero sim— mentiu.  
— Você só está falando isso porque você acha que devemos ir.  
— Não... Você deveria ir, eu posso ficar aqui — ela falou fazendo ele rolar os olhos.  
—Até parece que eu vou sem você.— Suspirou.  
— Mas...  
— Bella, eu prefiro ficar aqui cuidando de você — ele a interrompeu.  
— Mas é réveillon.  
— Nós podemos ficar acordados até meia noite. Já ouvi dizer que a primeira pessoa que você beija é a que você mais verá no decorrer do ano. Já pensou se eu vou e sou atacado? — Perguntou fingindo horror. Ela rolou os olhos.  
— Esse é o nosso primeiro réveillon juntos.  
— Sim o primeiro de muitos— completou.— Por isso vou ficar com você.  
— Prometo que ano que vem nós vamos fazer algo mais interessante.  
— O que é mais interessante do que ficar ao seu lado?  
Ela o beijou lentamente.  
— Acho que posso imaginar, mas é só com você.  
— Sim, só nós.  
Eles assistiram outro filme e decidiram pedir a janta. Já era mais de nove horas da noite. Comeram ali mesmo um espaguete a bolonhesa.  
— Melhorou a dor? —Ele perguntou depois que escovaram os dentes.  
— Mais ou menos— foi a resposta.  
— Vamos ligar para Emmett?— Ele sugeriu, ela assentiu.  
— Vamos.

Eles conversaram durante alguns minutos com Emmett, desejaram feliz ano novo a todos e desligaram o telefone. Edward decidiu pedir logo um champanhe. Quando chegou deixou-a no balde de gelo para não esquentar.  
—Falta uma hora e vinte minutos — Bella falou. —O que vamos fazer?  
— Não sei— ele coçou a cabeça pensativo.— Xadrez?  
— Não temos um tabuleiro aqui, nem baralho. — Bella falou rolando os olhos.  
Edward voltou para a cama deitando ao lado dela.  
— Então que tal um jogo de perguntas? —Ele sugeriu uma ideia vindo a sua mente.  
— Pode ser. Como faremos?  
— Cada um faz uma pergunta aí dá a resposta— ele explicou. — Mas se a resposta for para ser sim ou não, tem que haver beijo em resposta positiva e negativa, sei lá, faz uma careta.  
— Tudo bem — ela riu — Você começa.  
— Certo, deixa eu ver uma pergunta. Você já assistiu filme pornô? — Ele perguntou rindo.  
Bella corou e o beijou lentamente.  
— Eu não consigo imaginar você fazendo isso, parece tão certinha. — Ele disse rindo.  
— Eu tinha uns dezenove anos e foi sem querer ouvia muita gente falando sobre... Sexo e fui pesquisar na internet— ela confessou — e bem acabei assistindo alguns vídeos — falou corada.  
— Sem vergonha, Bella — ele disse — eu também já assistir, sua vez agora.  
— Hum... Você já ouviu seus pais fazendo sexo?— Perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.  
— Argh, Bella— ele fez cara de nojo.  
— Já?— ele a beijou lentamente.  
— Sim foi traumatizante— confessou —foi pior do que quando ouvir Alice — ele falou.  
Ela riu. — Agora é minha vez. A onde você tem vontade de fazer sexo?— Ele perguntou.  
— No seu carro — ela respondeu rápido — E na nossa cama.  
— Sim — ele concordou pensando no quarto deles — Nós nunca fizemos lá, mas logo mudaremos isso.  
— Qual é sua fantasia? —Ela perguntou.  
— Eu fantasiei com nós fazendo na escola — Ele falou sorrindo e sem vergonha nenhuma. — De preferência na sua sala, você vestida de professora sexy com uma saia curta, eu estava indo para a reunião de pais, aí eu te imprensava contra a lousa, ou em cima da mesa — ele começou a viajar em sua imaginação— puxo sua blusa arrancando os botões você está sem sutiã e sem calcinha aí...  
— Tudo bem eu já entendi — ela respondeu tentando controlar seus hormônios. Ele riu.  
— Você já se masturbou?— Perguntou Edward para clarear sua mente, mas só piorou.  
— Eu tentei uma vez— admitiu o beijando — mas não consegui nada e nunca mais tentei novamente.  
— Teremos que mudar isso — ele disse. — Adoraria ver você fazendo isso em si mesma. — confessou e ela sorriu envergonhada.  
— Você já fez isso?— Ele a beijou.— Quando?

— Foi alguns dias depois que a pedir em casamento— ele passou o dedo na aliança dela — Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, eu teria a atacado— ele confessou.

— Foi apenas uma vez?

— Sim, eu quase que fiz outra vez mas deu para segurar até a nossa noite de núpcias. Você é bem melhor do que imaginar. — admitiu.  
— Agora é minha vez— ela disse mudando de assunto, pensar em Edward se masturbando não fazia nada bem a sua sanidade. — Você já fez sexo a três?— Perguntou curiosa e receosa.  
Ele fez uma careta.  
— Não e nem tenho vontade de fazer, você para mim é o suficiente — ele disse ela sorriu—Hum... — Ele pensou um pouco — Você tem curiosidade de usar um vibrador?  
Ela pensou antes de responder indecisa. Fez uma careta e beijou o canto da boca dele.  
— Isso é um sim ou um não? — Ele quis saber confuso.  
— É um: acho que sim... talvez— ele riu levemente.  
— Bom vou guardar a informação— ele disse.  
— Você tem vontade de fazer sexo anal? — Ela quis saber a ideia surgindo em sua mente.  
Ele fez uma careta e beijou o canto da boca dela.  
— Não, vou negar que nunca imaginei, tenho curiosidade para saber como é — disse — mas só se você quiser.  
— Eu confesso que venho pensando nisso — ela admitiu — Quero que você tenha algo meu que nunca ninguém teve.  
— Eu já tenho seu amor, Bella — ele disse.  
— Sim, ele é todo seu. Mas por mais que eu tente eu não vou conseguir esquecer que já amei uma pessoa que agora odeio, não com a mesma intensidade na qual eu amo você mais eu já disse eu te amo a outra pessoa e infelizmente não posso mudar isso. Eu quero fazer isso com você quero ter essa primeira vez contigo e só com você.  
— Tudo bem— ele disse depois de alguns minutos — mas acontecerá em um dia que estivermos preparados e com tudo planejado, não quero machuca-la.  
— Você não vai — ela sussurrou beijando o pescoço dele.  
— Bom agora sou eu. Eu disse uma fantasia minha, mas você não me disse uma sua. — Ele falou. Então qual é sua fantasia?  
— Não sei, eu nunca pensei nisso. — ela disse pensativa — Confesso que seu piano me atrai muito ainda mais se você estiver vestindo um smoking preto — corou.  
Ele riu beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu já pensei nisso — disse sorrindo.— Quem sabe um dia eu te dê uma aula.  
— Eu vou cobrar— falou.  
— Estarei esperando ansioso.

— Se você fosse mulher com que ficaria? — ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Eu seria lésbica e faria você também ser — ele sorriu.— Você já sonhou em fazer sexo com outro homem?— Perguntou ignorando o ciúmes que sentiu só em imaginar a cena.

— Oh, sim — ela confessou rindo abertamente e o beijando sem sutileza nenhuma.  
— Quem? — Ele perguntou com ciúmes.  
— Uma pergunta por vez — ela disse rindo maliciosamente.  
Ele bufou rolando os olhos — Faça sua pergunta — disse passando a mão no cabelo.  
— Hum... Como e com quem foi sua primeira vez? — Ela perguntou.  
— Isso são duas perguntas — ele disse.  
— Sim, mas foram feitas de uma só vez. — ela argumentou manhosa.  
— Direitos iguais — ele disse.  
— Por favor... — ela sussurrou o olhando sensualmente passando um dedo seu de baixo do umbigo sentindo-o estremecer.  
— Droga, Bella— ele falou — Eu tinha dezoito anos era minha formatura, não me lembro de muita coisa eu namorava Tanya na época ela me seduziu e rolou foi bem rápido e no quarto da casa onde rolava a festa, ela já tinha feito então me ajudou.— Ele explicou resumidamente.  
— Agora me diz com que sonhou — ele pediu.  
— Ah, bem foi apenas uma vez foi com ... Brad Pitt — disse baixinho. — Eu estava de férias da universidade e não tinha nada para fazer, acabei alocando vários filmes dele e assistir tudo de uma vez, acabei dormindo pensado nele.  
— Hum.—. Ele murmurou.  
— Não vai dizer que estar com ciumes?  
— Eu estava antes de saber quem era, mas como eu nunca vou deixar você chegar perto de um ator como ele, então eu deixo você sonhar com ele, se você também deixar eu sonhar com a Angelina Jolie— disse sorrindo.  
— Nunca, agora eu só sonho com você— disse o beijando lentamente.— Agora me conte a sua história com Tanya — ela pediu.  
— Você já sabe — ele disse confuso.  
— Apenas o final, não sei o começo nem o meio— disse, ele rolou os olhos.  
— Nós começamos a namorar quando tínhamos dezessete anos por insistência dela, eu não a amava, mas para ela parar de ficar pegando no meu pé comecei a namora-la meses antes da formatura, eu era um adolescente movido pelos hormônios, mas sempre fui sincero com ela que sabia que eu não a amava ela dizia que um dia eu a amaria. Acabamos terminando quando ela foi fazer universidade em outro estado, quando voltei depois de uns meses a reencontrei e ela insistiu que deveríamos tentar de novo acabei sedendo por não querer ficar sozinho e o final você já sabe — explicou rapidamente.

Bella suspirou e ele fez outra pergunta a ela ficaram assim durante mais alguns minutos.

— Vamos, só faltam dez minutos — Bella falou.

— Você quer ver os fogos pela varanda? — Ele perguntou.

— Quero sim— ela respondeu animada, a cólica havia melhorado — Você não tem nenhuma superstição tem? — Ela perguntou. — Como comer uva e guardar os caroços, usar roupas brancas .

— Não, você tem?  
— Eu fazia promessas, mas como nunca as cumpria eu deixei de fazer— ela falou dando de ombros.  
— Que tal nós fizermos uma para cumprirmos juntos?— Ele sugeriu.  
— Ótima ideia o que vamos prometer?  
— Vamos prometer que aumentaremos nossa família ainda esse ano— ele disse sorrindo — Eu não quero esperar muito tempo para termos outro filho. Eu já tenho trinta anos, quero curtir nossos futuros filhos enquanto a velhice não atacar.  
— Hum... Eu não sei se estou preparada para ser mãe— ela disse.  
— Bella, você já é mãe.  
— Eu sei, mas nunca cuidei de um recém-nascido.  
— Bom, eu ajudava as vezes com Rosalie, mas não tive essa fase com Emmett e vai ser perfeito tê-la com você.  
— Então vamos fazer assim — ela disse .— A partir de julho vamos falar com Emmett e tentaremos da-lhe um irmãozinho, mas sem pressão.  
— Sem pressão — ele concordou sorrindo feliz, imaginando uma linda menininha igual a Bella. — Se não acontecer é por que não era para acontecer— ele disse.  
Eles se beijaram delicadamente selando o novo compromisso.  
—Vinte segundos — ele disse olhando no relógio.  
— Dez segundos— Bella falou o olhando intensamente.  
— Nove.  
— Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Qua...—Edward não se conteu e tomou os lábios delas nos seus. Eles se beijaram aproximadamente e profundamente, nem os fogos de artificio que surgia no céu foram capazes de desviar a atenção deles do beijo.

E foi assim que viraram o ano.  
— Feliz 2003, amor — Edward sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos dela. Enquanto entregava uma taça com champanhe a Bella.  
— Feliz ano novo, amorzão — Bella disse sorrindo.  
— Que esse ano que começa seja repleto, de amor, felicidade e surpresas boas para nós e nossa família — ele disse brindando.  
— Assim seja — ela falou bebendo o conteúdo da taça sem desviar seu olhar do dele.  
Mas será que essa novo ano que começava seria realmente assim?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Será? Será? Será?

kkkkk

Tá acabando a lua de mel, triste né kkkk

No próximo já vamos voltar para Forks e preparem o coraçãozinho de vocês, pois tem muita emoção vindo por aí

beeijos


	19. De volta para casa

Eles passaram mais dez dias depois do réveillon em lua de mel, como Bella começaria a trabalhar em duas semanas e morriam de saudade do filho deles decidiram voltar uma semana mais cedo e pegarem todos de surpresa. Não precisavam estar em um lugar, paradisíaco para se amarem.  
Eles chegaram ao aeroporto de Seatlle por volta das nove da noite, pegaram um avião pequeno e depois de uma hora estavam em Port Angels, demoraram mais cinquenta minutos de táxi para finalmente chegarem.  
— Espere aqui — Edward falou abrindo a porta, ele colocou as malas para dentro e depois voltou a pegando no colo.

— Não precisa disso — ela falou.

— Temos que fazer tudo conforme a tradição — ele respondeu sorrindo.

Edward subiu as escadas com cuidado com ela em seus braços, ele empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé e eles entraram no quarto, estacaram observando o ambiente diferente.

— Acho que Alice mexeu aqui — Bella disse sorrindo, emocionada com o que a cunhada havia feito.

Na parede em cima da cama, havia uma moldura dourada com um retrato de Bella e Edward, era do corpo deles todo, na hora da valsa do casamento eles sorriam e se olhavam intensamente.  
— Você estava lindo — ela disse.  
— Não mais que você — ele falou a abraçando por trás.  
— Não podemos esquecer de agradecer a ela depois— ela disse virando-se para ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.  
— Eu te amo, sr. Cullen. — Ela disse pressionando seus lábios nos dele.  
— E eu amo você, sra. Cullen. — Ele sussurrou a beijando mais intensamente.

— Nem acredito que finalmente vamos estrear a cama— murmurou Bella levantando os braços para que ele tirasse sua blusa.  
— Sim, esperei tanto por isso.  
Bella desabotoou a blusa xadrez que ele usava, acariciando o peito dele. Voltaram a beijar-se mais intensamente, a língua deles afoitamente, percorria cada centímetro da boca do outro.  
Bella gemeu retirando a calça que ele usava ficando deixando- o só com uma boxer verde, Edward também retirou a calça dela a deixando só com uma roupa intima preta, não demorou muito e ele retirou o sutiã dela alternando seus seios com chupadas, eles deitaram na cama rebolando seus sexos apenas separados pela roupa.  
— Tira — Bella resmungou arranhando as costas dele roçando seu sexo no membro duro que a boxer escondia. Edward puxou a calcinha dela pelas pernas dela e penetrou rapidamente um dedo na entrada molhada.  
— Sem dedo— ela disse ofegante — eu quero isso— apertou o membro dele que já havia tirado a cueca. Edward entendendo o recado a penetrou em uma investida só. Ambos gemeram alto.  
— Vai— ela gemeu movimentando seu quadril, sentindo ele entrar e sair dentro dela, rápido e forte, entrelaçou suas pernas nele fazendo-o ir mais fundo, estocou dentro dela continuadamente cada vez mais rápido e fundo, ambos gemiam alto, Bella pedindo para ele ir mais rápido e mais forte.  
— Goza para mim amor— Edward sussurrou investindo nela com velocidade.  
— A hh... Ed...ward— Bella gemeu sentindo ele mordeu de leve seu mamilo.  
— Bel...lla —ele gemeu seu membro sendo apertado pelo sexo dela.  
Ela atingiu o ápice gritando o nome dele, sentindo-o sair de dentro dela e voltar com força ele atingiu seu ápice levando-a ao céu outra vez.

— Uau. — Bella exclamou seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, sentindo ele quebrar a ligação saindo de dentro dela que soltou um suspiro de indignação.  
— O quê?— Ele perguntou ofegante tirando o cabelo do rosto suado dela.  
— Você é bom— ela disse o abraçando, suas mãos apertando a costa dele.  
— Bom?— Ele fez uma careta.  
— Sim, muito bom— ela riu.  
—Agora, melhorou um pouco... — Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Edward — ela gemeu a língua dele descendo para o vão de seus seios.  
— Isso é só o começo, amor— ele falou chupando um seio dela avidamente.  
Ficou alternando entre chupadas, mordidas e beliscões. Bella arqueava eles deixando—o fazer o que ele quisesse.  
— Chega — ela arquejou tirando o dedo dele que havia migrado para dentro dela.  
Os rolou na cama o beijando sofregadamente, ficou por cima sem impedir a entrada dele em seu corpo.  
— Rebola para mim, amor — ele disse mordendo o pescoço dela que gemeu e rebolou seu quadril começando a cavalga—lo lentamente fazendo delirar de prazer.  
— Mais rápido— ele pediu, ela colocou a mão no ombro dele para ajudá-la na elevação do quadril. Ela cavalgava rápido e forte, gemendo sem parar, sentindo ele estocar dentro dela sem parar, cada vez mais fundo e rápido. Edward enterrou seu rosto no ombro dela beijando a clavícula quando o orgasmo os atingiu ele mordeu o ombro dela que gemeu alto de prazer.  
Ficou ali no colo dele sem mover nenhum músculo seus braços estavam ao redor dele e podia sentir sua respiração acelerada em seu pescoço. Não era necessárias palavras para dizerem o quanto se amavam.  
— Vamos tomar um banho? — Ela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos o beijando lentamente.  
— Vamos ainda temos que inaugurar o banheiro— ele disse.  
— E o resto da casa— ela falou sem pensar.  
— Você está me saindo uma ninfomaníaca — ele brincou sério.  
— Desculpe — ela murmurou abaixando seu rosto.  
— Ei — ele falou acariciando suas bochechas fazendo ela o olhar. — Eu gosto de você assim. Tímida e safada ao mesmo tempo e sempre no momento certo. — Ela corou.  
Edward a beijou castamente, sem nenhuma intenção sexual. Os virou na cama ficando por cima novamente. Tornando o beijo antes inocente em algo mais luxurioso.  
— Vem vamos logo, antes que eu perca o controle — ele disse esperando ela levantar.

— Eu gosto de você descontrolado— ela murmurou mordendo o lobulo dele.

— Tudo bem você que pediu por isso — ele falou rapidamente antes de chupar seus lábios macios fortemente, sua língua pedindo passagem para encontrar a dela, suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dela acariciando cada parte que encontrava, apertando forte a bunda e a parte interna de suas coxas que estava melada com seu mel misturado ao dele, apertou seu polegar contra a entrada sem penetra—la, brincando ali naquele lugar.  
— Enfia logo— ela arquejou.  
E ele enfiou um dedo dentro dela movimentando—o lentamente,  
— Mais rápido... — Implorou — Outro...— gemeu rebolando seu quadril.  
— Não, você não vai gozar assim — ele falou tirando a mão dali.— Molhadinha ele falou esfregando um dedo no outro. Bella domada pelo desejo intenso que sentia e querendo provoca-lo, pegou a mão dele levando até seus lábios, chupando lentamente cada dedo sentindo seu sabor.  
— Isso é bom— ela disse sem desviar o olhar do dele que brilhava de luxuria.  
—Porra, Isabella — ele grunhiu beijando sua boca sem o menor pudor.— Você pediu agora você vai ter— ele falou passando a cabeça de seu membro na entrada molhada dela. — Mas não assim— saiu de perto dela.— Fica de quatro— ele mandou, sua voz dura tinha um pingo de suavidade.  
—O q-que você vai fazer?— Ela perguntou hesitante.  
— Confie em mim,amor— ele falou ela respirou fundo e ficou na posição que ele queria, agradecendo por nenhuma lembrança desconfortável vim a tona, mas mesmo assim estava um pouco tensa.  
— Relaxe, Bella eu não vou fazer nada que não queira. — Edward disse suavemente beijando a nuca dela que tentou acalmar—se.  
— Você não vai...? — Ela não precisou terminar para ele entender.  
— Não baby, eu disse que faríamos isso só quando tivermos combinado— ele lembrou—a e acariciou a bunda dela. — Só quero te comer assim, você deixa? Quero ver seu traseiro rebolar enquanto entro dentro de você — dizendo isso penetrou com facilidade sua entrada. Bella gemeu de prazer.  
— Faça isso— ela concordou. Edward tirou seu membro e voltou com força fazendo isso repetidamente, uma mão sua foi ao clitóris dela a estimulando ele agarrou a cintura dela com a outra mão fazendo eles ficarem de joelhos na cama suas mãos agarraram os seios dela forte, sua boca mordia, chupava a região do pescoço e do ombro dela provavelmente ficariam marcas ali. Seu membro entrava e saia de dentro dela ora rápido, ora lento, ora profundo, ora calmo, estocando profundamente. Eles gemiam alto coisas desconexas, o suor cobria o corpo deles, ele se deliciava vendo o quadril dela rebolar e se empinar para ele, pegou a mão dela que estava em seu cabelo, descendo pelo corpo dela fazendo ela própria acariciar sua barriga.  
— Nos toque— ele pediu levando a mão dela até a ligação dos corpos dele, Bella sentia pelo seu dedo o membro dele invadir seu corpo ele gemeu sentindo o dedo dela a onde eles estavam unidos.  
— Porra— xingou deixando a de quatro novamente, segurando a bunda nela e investindo mais fundo ainda.  
— Mais... Forte — Bella disse seus olhos se revirando de prazer, Edward estocou dentro dela mais rápido e fundo que nunca havia ido antes.  
— Eu to ... Cheg..and..do — ela disse sem folego sentindo o ápice aproximando—se.  
— Então goza para mim, gostosa.— ele disse sentindo o seu êxtase também chegar. Levou um dedo ao clitóris dela e bastou apenas um leve contato para ele sentir o liquido quente dela em seu membro que despejou seu liquido no corpo dela.  
Bella sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e seu corpo exausto caiu na cama, sentiu um corpo quente em cima do seu. A respiração era desarticulada, os corações batiam rápido e forte. Edward depois de alguns segundos com eles naquela posição, beijou a nuca dela levemente.  
— Estou machucando você? — Ele perguntou.  
— Não é bom, você assim — ela sussurrou sorrindo, os seus olhos estavam fechados, apreciando o peso dele em seu corpo.  
— Eu te amo— falou.  
— E é correspondida — ele disse saindo de cima dela.  
— Vamos tomar um banho antes que você desmaie de sono.— Ele disse.  
— Eu não estou cansada — ela falou abrindo os olhos.  
— Prove — disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
Ela apenas levantou da cama mostrando-se bem disposta. Seu corpo nu ao olhar dele  
— Você vem ou não vem? — Ela perguntou.  
— Eu vou com você para qualquer lugar — ele respondeu sem hesitar. — Mas posso saber a onde nós vamos nus? — Ele perguntou brincalhão.  
— Tomar banho — ela disse como se fosse obvio.  
— Só banho? — Fez biquinho.  
— Claro que não — ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Depois que fizeram amor lentamente no banheiro, eles se enrolaram no edredom, em posição de conchinha, seus corpos momentaneamente saciados e exaustos embolados um nos outros.

Eles acordaram no dia seguinte quase meio dia, depois de amarem-se pela manhã outra vez, como a dispensa não tinha muita coisa decidiram irem almoçar na casa de Carlisle e Esme. Vestiram uma roupa casual e Edward sorria enquanto ligava o carro.

— Porque do sorriso? — Ela perguntou acariciando a mão dele que estava em sua perna, saia de lá apenas para trocar de macha.  
— Bom, eu estou casado com a mulher mais maravilhosa desse mundo, ela me ama e eu a amo, temos uma família unida, fiz amor e muito sexo nesses últimos dias... Não vejo um motivo para chorar — ele falava enquanto dirigia.  
— Vocês homens só pensam em sexo — Bella afirmou rolando seus olhos.  
— Não vou negar que isso é mentira, muitos homens só pensam nisso, mas eu só penso nisso com você que sabe muito bem que apenas estar ao seu lado é o bastante para mim.  
— Sim eu sei ela disse e entendo você ultimamente penso muito sobre isso também. — Ela confessou.  
Ele riu.

— Depois vou querer saber o que você pensa sobre isso— falou estacionando o carro na frente da casa de seus pais, deu uma buzinada antes de sair do carro.  
— PAPAI, MAMÃE — Emmett gritou correndo e pulando nos braços de Bella— Vocês chegaram — ele disse animado abraçando seu pai.  
— Queridos— Esme apareceu sorrindo dando um abraço em Bella.— Por que vieram mais cedo?— Ela perguntou enquanto eles entravam na casa.  
—Estávamos com saudades — Edward disse beijando as maças do rosto de Esme.  
— Sei...— Ela falou desconfiada.  
— Mamãe, a senhora trouxe presentes para mim?— Emm perguntou animado.  
— É claro que trouxemos, está na nossa casa — ela respondeu apertando o filho em seus braços.  
— Eba! — Ele gritou animado — Já podemos ir?  
— Estão vendo como são os netos. Um minuto atrás ele disse que não sairia de perto de mim, até Carlisle chegar — Esme falou fingindo-se de ofendida.  
— A vovó não fique assim eu amo a senhora — ele disse pulando no colo dela — Ainda mais depois que a senhora deixou eu comer soverte quando estava chovendo— ele cochichou no ouvido dela a fazendo rir.  
— Papai, está trabalhando? — Edward perguntou sentando ao lado de sua esposa unindo sua mão a dela.  
— Sim, parece que depois que um certo médico saiu em lua de mel lá no hospital, os médicos tiveram que fazer mais hora extra— ela brincou os fazendo rir.  
— E Alice?— Bella perguntou.  
— Está na loja dela com Rose e Jass estar trabalhando.

— Papai! — Emmett falou parecendo lembrar de algo importante.

— O que foi, campeão? — Edward perguntou o colocando sentando em seu colo.

— Eu estou com um dente mole. — ele disse sorrindo mexendo no dente da frente com a ponta do dedo.

— Seu primeiro dente de leite vai cair.— Edward disse sorrindo, mas seus pensamentos estavam longes e Bella percebeu isso. — Meu bebê está crescendo. — Edward sussurrou baixo, mas o bastante para eles ouvirem.

— Papai eu vou ser sempre o seu bebe. — ele disse sem entender a expressão triste dele.

Ele riu.

— Quero ver você achar isso quando tiver 17 anos. — Bella riu.

Carlisle chegou minutos depois e ficou feliz em ver seu filho ali, logo engataram na conversa sobre o hospital, Bella e Esme foram por arrumar a mesa para o almoço colocando os assuntos em dia. Depois do almoço decidiram irem embora, Emmett estava animado por finalmente poder ir para sua casa alegando estar com saudade do seu quarto e de seus brinquedos.

Quando chegaram a casa, Emmett subiu correndo as escadas, Edward levou a mochila dele com as coisas para o quarto dele e depois o encontrou mexendo no armário de seu quarto com Bella.

—O que você está procurando aí? — perguntou.

— Er... Eu...— Ele engasgou ficando vermelho, por ter sido pego no flagrante.— Só queria ver a onde estão os presentes que vocês trouxeram— ele disse olhando para baixo. Bella chegou nesse momento.

— O que houve?— Ela perguntou.

— Emmett quer saber aonde estão os presentes. — Edward disse escondendo o sorriso.  
— Se você for para o seu quarto você verá — Bella mal terminou de falar e Emmett já havia chegado ao seu quarto.  
— UAU — ele disse sorrindo— uma prancha de surf— ele falou olhando admirado a pequena prancha que tinha em cima da cama ignorando as outras sacolas que tinha ali.  
— Sim, mas você só poderá usar quando nós formos a La Push e o mar estiver bom, fora isso nada feito.— Edward disse.  
— Ah Bom — o menino falou triste.  
— Olhe as outras sacolas. — Bella disse querendo anima-lo.  
Ele logo esparramou os conteúdos que tinha dentro. Eram várias roupas, brinquedos e bonecos, mas ele ficou mais entusiasmado foi com a roupa de surfista.  
Ouviram a campainha tocar. Edward desceu para ver quem era e deparou-se com Alice.  
— Maninho— ela disse o abraçando fortemente.  
— Oi Alice— ele falou.  
— Tiiio— Rose falou animada pulando no colo de Edward.  
— Ei querida.— ele falou beijando seus cabelos loiros.  
—Onde o Emmett tá?— Ela perguntou enquanto seu tio e seu pai se cumprimentavam.  
— Lá em cima— ele disse e a menina já subia as escadas correndo.  
— Cuidado, querida. — Bella disse esbarrando com ela no começo da escada, elas abraçaram-se rapidamente.  
— Bellinha. — Alice falou a abraçando. — A viajem foi tão ruim que decidiram voltar cedo?— Ela perguntou rindo.  
— Não, foi perfeita. — ela respondeu sorrindo olhando para Edward que sorriu torto para ela.  
— Alice imagino que você seja a responsável por uma mudança no nosso quarto? — Edward falou sem expressão.  
— É bem fui, vocês gostaram?  
— É claro que gostamos, obrigada— Bella agradeceu.  
— Mamãe— Emmett falou descendo as escadas. — Vocês compraram algo para Rosie? — Ele perguntou.  
— Compramos para todos— ela respondeu rindo ao ouvir um gritinho de Alice.  
Para Jasper Edward levou um wisque original de lá, para Alice compraram uma roupa artesanal que ela amou e ainda deram para eles uma linda concha de tamanho médio, que serviria para decorar a casa. Para Rose compraram um lindo biquine rosa e algumas lembranças infantis que ela adorou.  
Ficaram ali conversando e vendo as crianças brincarem.  
— Ah já ia esquecendo. — Alice falou depois que despediram-se — O álbum e o vídeo do casamento já estão pronto, só que estão lá em casa, amanhã eu trago.

— Tudo bem — Bella disse.

— Bom, então nós vamos indo, ainda vamos passar na casa do meus pais.

—Ok, então — Bella disse a abraçando.

— Depois eu quero todos os detalhes— ela cochichou no ouvido de Bella.  
Quando eles foram embora Bella decidiu tomar um banho e vestir algo mais confortável, Edward disse que iria pedir uma pizza para eles comerem, já que não haviam ido ao mercado, Emmett foi jogar video game. Mais tarde quando todos estavam prontos para dormirem Emmett perguntou se podia ficar ali com eles, Bella concordou e Edward fez questão de frisar que só seria aquela noite. Bella ficou no meio deles com os dois abraçando seu corpo, o edredom os aquecia do frio que fazia, não demorou muito e todos adormeceram perdido em seus próprios sonhos.

...

— Eles já chegaram. — James falou ao telefone dentro de um carro perto da casa de Edward e Bella.  
— Certo, agora é só esperar ele entrar em contato com ela— a voz respondeu do outro lado da linha. — Não vai demorar muito, já que o detetive que foi contratado seguiu nossas pistas.  
— Certo, onde está a vadia?— Ele perguntou.  
— Dando como sempre...  
— Vou procurar outra essa noite — avisou e desligou.

Seu olhar caiu outra vez onde ficava a janela do quarto de Bella vendo as luzes se apagarem e imaginou-se com ela novamente, sim isso logo, aconteceria.

...

— Sr. Perez — o mordomo falou batendo na porta do escritório do patrão, já era noite a lua brilhava no céu.  
— O que você quer?— Sr. Perez abriu a porta perguntando.  
— O Sr. Watson está ai na sala lhe esperando.  
— Ótimo estou indo.— Pela primeira vez desda da morte de seu pai o homem sorriu, para ele estar ali aquela hora só poderia significar uma coisa, ele havia a encontrado.  
— Sr. Perez— eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.  
— Alguma novidade?— Ele foi direto.  
— Sim, eu a encontrei.  
— Ótimo. — ele disse.  
— Ela mora em uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington e casou-se a menos de um mês — o detetive disse mostrando fotos da linda morena a ele. O homem sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, aqueles olhos ele nunca esqueceria deles. Mas a raiva correu em suas veias ao saber que outro homem a tinha para si — Aqui estão todas as informações que reuni — disse entregando um envelope para ele.

O homem pegou o cheque havia separado em seu bolso e deu ao detetive, pegou a foto em suas mãos e suspirou. _Ela parece feliz_ , pensou resignado.

...

E assim uma semana passou rapidamente, eles assistiram todos os dias o vídeo do casamento deles, uma com Ben e Angela que recentemente havia descoberto que estava grávida de gêmeos, outra com Alice e Jasper, outra com Carlisle e Esme, a primeira foi só os dois, mais depois assistiram com Emmett, e todas as vezes ficaram emocionados era como eles estivessem ali revivendo o momento.

A primeira compra em família foi bem divertida, Edward tirava as besteiras que Emmett colocava como os doces e chocolates, trocando-os por alimentos saudáveis, Bella apenas ria enquanto via Emmett tentar subornar o pai para ele levar ao menos uma _besteira_ para ele.  
— Ah, papai. Todo mundo como essas coisas porque eu não posso? — Emmett falou emburrado batendo o pé e cruzando os braços no peito.  
— Emmett, eu já falei com isso sobre você. — Edward falou.  
— Só cinco papai, por favor— ele pediu quase chorando.  
Edward suspirou. Bella decidiu intervir, eles estavam parados no meio do corredor e alguns curiosos observavam de longe.  
— Emmett você pode escolher três dessas coisas para levar, mas só vai poder comer uma por semana. — Bella disse resolvendo o problema.  
— Sério, mamãe?— Ele perguntou um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto mostrando suas covinhas e a janelinha que tinha no lugar de seu dente que ele havia arrancado.  
— Sim, mas nada mais que isso.  
— Tudo bem — ele disse a abraçando pela cintura obrigado.  
Ela apenas se inclinou beijando sua cabeça, logo Emmett andava apressado em direção a prateleira de doces e vendo quais que levaria. Ela virou-se para Edward que estava calado.  
— Tudo bem?— Ela quis saber.  
Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.— Vou pegar algo que esqueci — ele disse sem olha-la — Encontro com vocês no caixa. — E saiu indo a outro corredor. Bella entristeceu-se imaginando que ele não havia gostado do que ela fez.  
— Aqui mamãe.— Emm disse jogando três pacotes diferente dentro do carrinho. — Algum problema?  
— Não — ela falou forçando um sorriso para ele — Vamos.  
Um minuto depois Edward havia parecido e ele não segurava nada, em silêncio aguardou enquanto passava as compras e depois pagou-as Edward guardou as compras no carro, ainda calado, apenas acendo para as coisas que o filho dizia. Eles chegaram a casa e Bella guardou as compras na dispensa.

Já era final de tarde, Bella preparou o jantar e ficou chateada por Edward estar tão disperso. Quando acabaram de comer Emmett subiu para tomar banho, ficando só os dois na cozinha, ela não aguentando a expressão pensativa e triste dele, levantou indo até a pia colocando os pratos na lava louça e saiu, depois de o olhar para ele, dando passos pesados. Decidiu ir para seu quarto, magoada pelo comportamento de Edward, sentou em sua cama respirando profundamente, uma lagrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha.  
— Você está com chateada comigo? — Uma voz sussurrou da porta. Sua expressão era dolorosa.  
— Você é que está chateado comigo. — ela falou fungando, nenhuma outra lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.  
Não demorou nem meio minuto para ela sentir a mão dele em sua bochecha.  
— Desculpe — ele disse carinhosamente. — Eu não estou chateado com você.  
— Então o que é?— Ela perguntou sentindo a mão dele acariciar a sua.  
—É só difícil para mim. — ele suspirou. —Eu sempre controlei a alimentação de Emmett para que seu sistema imunológico não fique mais frágil do que já é, eu posso parecer meio exagerado, mas é raro eu deixa-lo comer um doce, ou algo gorduroso. E as vezes eu sou bem chato com isso, tenho medo que ele fique doente.  
Ela não disse nada, apenas acariciava os cabelos dele.  
— As vezes eu só queria deixa-lo fazer isso, comer besteira como qualquer criança normal, mas eu não consigo. Eu queria que ele pudesse tomar banho de chuva sem se preocupar se vai ficar doente, eu queria deixa-lo comer comida gordurosas todos os dias sem se preocupar com seu sistema imunológico, eu queria deixa-lo dormir tarde sem se preocupar que ele tem que acordar cedo para tomar remédio, só queria que ele tivesse uma infância normal. — Ele disse, algumas lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
— Ele tem uma infância normal, Edward. Você deu essa oportunidade a ele, já imaginou se você não tivesse o adotado, onde estaria? Como e com quem? Ele ainda é pequeno para entender a complexidade do que tem, mas o importante é que ele sabe de alguma coisa. Quando ele tiver maior nós vamos ter que explicar outra vez e vou estar lá para segurar sua mão. Você é um ótimo pai, toma todos os cuidados necessários, amor. Eu também me preocupo com ele, só sou mais flexiva que você. — ela sorriu fracamente — Emmett é uma criança feliz isso que importa.  
Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada. Sua cabeça nas pernas dela que acariciava seu cabelo.  
— O que vocês estão fazendo?— Emm perguntou curioso aparecendo na porta vestindo seu pijama.  
— Estamos conversando, filho. — Edward respondeu dando um sorriso, levantando.  
— Eu posso dormir aqui? —Ele perguntou.

— Hoje não, querido— Bella respondeu docemente.  
— Por que? — Ele perguntou emburrado.  
— Porque você tem uma cama própria para você.  
— Mas eu quero dormir com vocês— ele replicou fazendo um biquinho.  
— Não — Edward foi firme.  
— Por favor. — ele implorou.  
—Já chega, Emmett. Para cama. — Edward disse autoritário.  
— Vocês são chatos! — Ele disse virando-se para ir para seu quarto emburrado.  
— Volte já aqui, Emmett Theodore Cullen.

— O que é?— ele disse batendo o pé.  
— Peça desculpas — Edward falou.  
— Desculpa — ele sussurrou baixinho.  
— Eu não ouvi, você ouviu querida?— Edward perguntou olhando para Bella.  
— Não — ela sussurrou.  
— Desculpa, vocês são os melhores pais do mundo— ele disse os abraçando.  
— Seei — Edward disse sorrindo.  
— Boa noite, querido durma bem— Bella disse beijando sua bochecha.  
Edward foi com Emmett a seu quarto, enrolou- o no edredom e depositou um beijo em sua testa.  
— Durma bem, filho — ele disse suavemente.— Eu te amo.  
— Eu também, papai. — Ele disse bocejando e fechou seus olhos.

Edward saiu do quarto em direção ao seu. Encontrou Bella agachada mexendo em uma gaveta do armário.  
— Você ainda vai banhar? — Ele perguntou tirando sua blusa.  
— Vou só vestir meu pijama— ela disse o olhando rapidamente, tentando não olhar para seu peito.  
— Para quê? Ele não vai durar muito em seu corpo mesmo  
— Edward!

— Tudo bem— ele riu enlaçando a cintura dela. — Só não demore muito.

— Não vou — ela pressionou seus lábios aos deles.

Saiu do quarto indo ao banheiro. Edward terminou de tirar sua roupa e vestiu apenas uma bermuda simples preta de elástico. Arrumou a cama para eles deitarem, já que ele torcia para não dormirem tão cedo, deitou-se no meio enquanto a esperava, não demorou muito e viu a sombra dela passar no corredor, sorriu ao vê-la entrar no quarto vestindo um robe rosa claro de seda.  
— Alguma comemoração?— Ele perguntou se ajeitando na cama, seus olhos esperando ela revelar o que escondia.  
— Nada especial— ela falou— Apenas sobrou algumas lingeries que não usei na lua de mel e achei que você iria gostar de vê-las.— explicou sorrindo desamarrando o robe, mas não o abrindo.  
Edward se aproximou dela ficando parado em sua frente.  
— Tenho certeza que vou gostar — ele disse abrindo o robe sem desviar seu olhar do dela. Tirou-o delicadamente acariciando seu ombro nu, sentindo finas alças em sua mão, o robe caiu no chão.— Mas tenho a certeza que vou gostar mais de tira-la de seu corpo— sussurrou com sua boca a milímetros da dela, seus lábios se tocaram suavemente apenas em um roçar, mas não demorou muito para isso se tornar mais profundo, as línguas dançavam em sincronia, seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, as mãos de Edward desceram pela cintura dela e apertaram levemente sua bunda, sentindo o tecido de renda de sua calcinha.  
— Você trancou a porta? — Ele perguntou rapidamente voltando a beija-la, ela apenas assentiu.  
Separaram-se em busca de ar e os olhos de Edward finalmente desceram pelo corpo seminu dela que vestia uma lingerie de renda rosa claro.  
— Linda, você é linda — ele disse suspirando e a puxando para outro beijo ardente, não demorou muito para que os corpo dele tornassem um só novamente, eles se amaram durante horas pela noite.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Esse Emmett querendo atrapalhar a diversão dos pais kkkkk

quanto mistério heeein... Quem é esse com James? E esse Sr. Perez quem será que é? haha

palpites?

espero que tenham gostado amores

comeeentem maais, está tão pouco os comentários, me desanima :/

beeijos


	20. Amantes

A semana passou rápido, o ano letivo começou e Edward voltou ao trabalho.

— Temos que procurar uma casa que tenha um banheiro em nosso quarto. — Edward disse aparecendo em seu quarto enrolado apenas em uma toalha branca, seu cabelo molhado, Bella o esperava enrolada na cama. Era noite de domingo e ele tinha ido trabalhar, pois teve que cobrir um médico que havia ido ao enterro de um parente que tinha falecido e Edward estava chateado, já que teve que cancelar os planos que tinha com sua esposa.

— Porque precisamos de um banheiro no quarto? — Ela perguntou virando-se na cama.

— Para facilitar — ele disse — assim nós poderíamos fazer amor no chuveiro sem nos preocuparmos se Emmett quer usar — Disse ele tirando a toalha de sua cintura e passando em seus cabelos, seu membro flácido balançando conforme os movimentos de seu corpo. Ela o encarou vendo que ele não olhava para ela, seus olhos descendo pelo seu corpo bem delineado.  
—Tire uma foto vai durar mais tempo— ele falou brincalhão.  
— Já que deixou— ela disse pegando seu celular.  
—O quê? Eu estava brincando — ele disse tampando seu membro.  
— Nem vem, Edward— ela disse fazendo um biquinho.  
— Eu estava brincando — ele repetiu.  
— Mas agora eu quero — ela disse tirando a toalha dele — Considere isso como um presente de um mês de casados para mim — ela pediu seus olhos brilhando. — Aí daqui dez anos nós poderemos comparar e vê se você mudou muito.  
— Só se você me deixar tirar um sua. — Ele contra atacou.  
— Não— ela disse rapidamente.  
— Considere isso como um presente de um mês de casados, baby—ele sorriu torto.  
— Droga, Edward— ela suspirou. — O que eu não faço para ter uma foto nua sua— resmungou tirando a blusa deixando seus seios nus.  
— Tudo, baby— ele disse apontando para o short, ela rolou os olhos e o tirou junto com a calcinha. — Eu posso escolher a pose? — Ela assentiu querendo fazer isso com ele.  
— Mas você primeiro— ela falou.  
— Tudo bem, mas nem pense em me enrolar — Ele falou. —E não se esqueça de bloquear depois seu celular caso você o perca.  
—Pode deixar. Deus que nos livre de ter um foto sua nua rolando pela internet.  
— Como quer que eu fique? — Perguntou.  
Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando para o membro mole dele. Definitivamente aquela parte só era interessante para ela se tivesse dura.  
— Pode começar deixando isso duro — ela falou corada.  
Ele riu.  
— Eu acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
— Edward, eu estou nua na sua frente isso já não é o suficiente?  
— Pode ter certeza que é — respondeu e pegou seu membro em suas mãos, começando a alisa-lo sem o menor pudor.  
Bella sentiu sua pulsação acelerar.  
— Depois espero que você cuide disso — ele disse meio que gemendo, apertando seu membro duro.  
— Vou cuidar— ela prometeu — agora senta ali apontou para a beirada da cama. Edward sentou, ele deu um sorriso torto sexy e a olhou com um olhar que a fez ficar molhada, ela foi rápida e tirou a foto.  
— Hey, assim não — falou ele.

— Ficou perfeita— ela disse olhando para a foto.

— Sua vez agora — ele disse animado.

—Tudo bem — ela respirou fundo — Como quer que eu fique?  
Edward foi até ela e bagunçou seus cabelos, os deixando selvagens, depois tomou os lábios dela beijando-os afoitamente e mordendo-os, com cuidado para não roçar muito seu corpo ao dela. Sorriu enquanto separava-se deles.

— Senta na cama— ele pediu, Bella sentou na beira da cama com as pernas cruzadas e fazendo seu cabelo tampar seus seios. — Nada disso— ele falou deixando os seios visíveis. — Abra as pernas. — ele pediu, ela hesitou, mas fez deixando seu sexo exposto para ele que gemeu sentindo seu membro latejar.

— Edward...

— Shi, Bella— ele a interrompeu ajeitando seu celular. Ela apenas deu um sorriso fraco. — Morda seu lábio. — ele pediu baixinho e ela o fez, ele tirou a foto. — Linda, minha menina tímida. —ele falou aproximando-se dela. — Agora deixa eu aproveitar do seu mel— dizendo isso agachou—se deixando sua boca da altura do sexo dela.

Ele beijou as virilhas dela lentamente, apenas as lambendo depois contornou sua abertura fazendo Bella gemer, sentiu seu sexo ficar mais melado com seu gesto. Seus lábios migraram para os grandes lábios, os puxando delicadamente e Bella involuntariamente rebolou seus quadris querendo que ele enfiasse a língua dele dentro dela, Edward separou suas dobras com os dedos e penetrou sua língua o máximo que conseguiu a circulando naquele lugar quente, Bella gemendo com as sensações que seu marido lhe proporcionava com a língua e seus lábios e querendo muito mais, apertou os cabelos dele em suas mãos aproximando mais ainda seu quadril da boca dele sentindo um chupão forte em seu sexo. Edward começou a movimentar sua língua entrando e saindo de dentro dela separou mais ainda suas dobras olhando, admirado, a entrada de sua mulher e procurou o clitóris com seu dedo, quando o apertou levemente Bella puxou seus cabelos com força e gemeu alto.

— Assim eu não... ague..to — ela disse com dificuldade recebendo logo depois um chupão em seu clitóris. — Porra— ela falou, fazendo ele a chupar mais forte. — ahh... Eddwa... Eu vou...

— Goza para mim, amor. —Edward disse penetrando seus dedos com velocidade e os estocando dentro dela. — Me deixa provar de seu mel. — dizendo isso voltou a mergulhar seu rosto entre as pernas dela, sentindo que ela estava preste a chegar a seu ápice.

Bella apertou o cabelo dele com força, jogando sua cabeça para trás gritando, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e seu orgasmo acontecer. Edward limpou todo o mel que escorria nas pernas dela, e voltou seus lábios pelo corpo dela fazendo uma trilha de beijos molhados até chegar ao seu rosto, mordeu o queixo dela.

— Gostosa. — ele disse e Bella puxou—o pela nuca o beijando violentamente.

— Eu quero você. — ela disse rebolando seu sexo no membro duro e melado dele.

— Voc... — uma batida forte na porta interrompeu o que ele ia dizer.

— Papai? Mamãe? —uma voz bem conhecida quase que gritava do outro lado da porta.

Ambos gemeram de frustração.  
— O que é Emmett? — Edward perguntou tentando que sua voz não soasse dura.

— Abre a porta? — ele pediu e sua voz era meio chorada.

Os pais entraram em estado de alerta. Edward saiu de cima de Bella procurando uma roupa para vestir e Bella fez o mesmo rapidamente.

— Está tudo bem querido? — ela perguntou ignorando o calor que sentia para vestir um moletom.

— O que... vocês estão fazendo? — ele perguntou mexendo na maçaneta da porta.

— Já vai. — Edward disse já vestido com uma calça de moletom cinza, percebeu que Bella também já estava vestida e que ela arrumava a cama, ele destrancou a porta encontrando um Emmett assustado.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e mostrava uma trilha de lágrima já secas.

— O que houve filho? — Edward perguntou preocupado. Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a chorar, Edward pegou ele em seu colo preocupado.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou acariciando a cabeça de Emmett que estava escondida no ombro de Edward que balançou a cabeça confuso, preocupado por seu filho que chorava, o corpo dele tremia, soluços rompiam de seu peito. — Está tudo bem, querido? — Ela disse levantando a cabeça dele e limpando suas lágrimas.

— Eu... tive... um pesadelo — ele disse entre fungadas.

— Foi só um sonho — Edward disse suavimente.

— O que acontecia? — Bella perguntou. Eles estavam sentados na beira da cama, Emmett no colo de Edward e Bella ao lado deles.

— Tinha um monstro feio me perseguindo, ele tinha três olhos vermelhos— o menino começou a explicar mais calmo. — Eu corria procurando vocês, mas aí vocês fugiam de mim e diziam que não me queriam, que me odiavam, todos corriam de mim, vocês riam, eu chorei aí eu sentir algo pegando em minha perna e me arrastando eu gritei e acordei.

— Isso foi só um pesadelo, Emmett nada mais.

— Nunca vai acontecer.

— Vocês gostam de mim? — ele perguntou fungando.

— Nós amamos você, filho. — Bella respondeu e Edward concordou.

— Prometem que nunca vão me deixar?

— Nunca. — Edward disse. — Nós sempre vamos estar com você.

— Eu amo vocês. — ele disse abraçando eles.

— Assim como nós te amamos. — Edward disse. Emmett já estava mais calmo.

— Tudo bem, agora? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim. — ele assentiu dando um pequeno bocejo. — Mas, eu posso dormir com vocês? Não quero ficar sozinho.

— Emmett, você ...

— É claro que pode querido. — Bella disse interrompendo Edward que a olhou frustrado. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem então. — Edward falou, tentando demostrar que estava contente. — Vamos dormir. — disse sarcástico, fazendo Bella rolar os olhos.

— Obrigado, papai — Emmett agradeceu, quando Edward se deitou ao lado dele deixando-o no meio.

— O que você não pede chorando que eu não faço frustrado. — Edward resmungou baixinho, Emmett não entendeu, mas Bella entendeu.

— Edward. — ela o repreendeu.

— Desculpe — ele sussurrou. Começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer e em poucos minutos, Emmett dormia relaxado. Ele viu que Bella estava de olhos fechados, uma careta involuntária apareceu em seu rosto. Ele saiu da cama com cuidado, sem perceber que Bella o observava.

Desceu as escadas, pegando um copo e o enchendo com água, virou-o em seus lábios, sentindo a agua gelada refrescar seu corpo que ainda estava quente, suspirou ao sentir braços finos rodear sua cintura.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo. — ele disse virando de frente para Bella.

— Eu não estou com sono. — ela respondeu dando de ombros. — Sabe de uma coisa?

— O que?

— Já passa de meia noite — eles sorriram.

— Obrigado, por ter aceitado há um mês ser oficialmente minha mulher. — ele falou passando as mãos pela cintura dela.

— Eu não tive escolha — ela brincou, roçando seu lábio no dele que apertou ela contra seu corpo, aprofundando o beijo. Ele começou a rir de repente.

— O que é? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Você vestiu a blusa do lado errado. — ele falou seu dedo passando pela costura da blusa. Bella corou e não disse nada. — Eu te amo. — ele disse suavemente.

— E eu amo você. — ela falou voltando a beija-lo calmamente.

— Eu tinha planos especiais para comemorarmos hoje, já que amanhã é segunda, mas tivemos imprevistos. — ele falou chateado.

— Tudo bem, só estar com você já basta, mas amanhã podemos jantar no Logde. — ela sugeriu.

— Sim, nós vamos — ele falou— mas que tal terminarmos o que começamos lá em cima. — ele pediu.

— Acho melhor não. — ela falou — Não quero que Emmett acorde e não nos encontre lá, ele pode ter outro pesadelo.

Edward respirou fundo, passando a mão em seus cabelos. — Tudo bem. — ele disse. — Mas amanhã vamos levar Emmett para dormir na casa dos meus pais. — ele disse enquanto eles subiam as escadas juntos.

— Pode ser. — ela disse. — Mas lembre-se que teremos que acordar cedo. — Ela sussurrou já que haviam chegado ao quarto.

— Boa noite, amor. — ele disse dando um último beijo nela.

— Boa noite. — ela suspirou.

E logo eles dormiam profundamente.

O despertador soou no quarto acordando a todos, Edward foi logo sugerindo para Emmett ir tomar seu remédio e banhar, querendo aproveitar os minutos que ele ficaria no banheiro para curtir um pouco de privacidade com Bella, eles ficaram se beijando e se acariciando até que ouviram ele terminar de banhar, depois foi a vez de Bella e em seguida a de Edward. Bella caprichou no café da manhã, fazendo suco e panquecas.

Na escola ela deixou Emmett na sala dele, já que não o dava mais aula, que para o desagrado de Edward o professor de Emmett era Mike Newton e Bella dava aulas para Rosalie. O dia foi bem tranquilo, já em casa Bella tomou um banho relaxante, ligou para Esme perguntando se Emmett podia passar a noite lá que concordou quase que imediatamente, quando faltava meia hora dar o horário de Edward chegar, ela recebeu uma mensagem dele.

 _Desculpe amor, tivemos uma emergência._

 _Dentro de uma hora, eu chego_

 _Eu amo você, beijos_

 _Edward_

Bella suspirou.

— Mamãe, eu posso ir à casa do Fred, brincar? — Emmett perguntou se referindo ao filho do vizinho que estudava com ele.

— Pode sim, querido, mas cuidado. — ela disse e o menino assentiu dando um beijo nela, Bella observou pela janela ele entrar na casa ao lado da sua.

Subiu até o quarto e pegou umas atividades para corrigir, era apenas desenhos que ela havia pedido para eles fazerem onde tinha que pintar de acordo com a cor que era pedida, levou menos do que meia hora para ela corrigir todos, arrumou suas coisas e ficou pensando em algo para fazer mais não veio nada em sua mente, começou a pensar e Edward e de como a noite teria sido perfeita se Emmett não tivesse interrompido, sorriu uma ideia vindo a sua mente, ficou um pouco receosa em fazer aquilo, mas respirou fundo indo pegar sua bolsa e foi em direção à casa do vizinho, apertou a campainha, logo uma mulher abria a porta. Era uma mulher negra e de cabelos bem encaracolados, muito bonita.

— Sra. Cullen, veio buscar Emmett? — ela perguntou amigavelmente.

— Oh, não. — Bella respondeu. — Na verdade eu queria saber se tem como ele ficar durante uns quarenta minutos, eu me lembrei de que tenho que resolver um problema. — _E que problema_ , pensou.

— Oh, tudo bem, ele estar jogando vídeo game com Fred no quarto, quer que eu vá chama-lo?

— Não precisa, não vou demorar muito.

— Tudo bem então.

— Até mais.

— Até.

Bella abriu a porta do carro e viu que faltavam cinco minutos para a hora que Edward disse que iria sair. Dirigiu calmamente até o hospital, chegou lá perguntou a recepcionista que disse que ele estava atendendo um último paciente, mas que logo ele terminaria. Ela sorriu e foi até a sala dele com a intenção de espera-lo lá. Abriu a porta e sorriu ao observar a sala dele, tinha duas cadeiras em frente a uma mesa onde tinha outra cadeira com rodas que era a dele, em cima da mesa tinha uns relatórios de pacientes, um notebook, canetas, um porta retrato com ela, Emmett e ele. Sentou na cadeira dele e mexeu no notebook seu queixo caiu ao ver a foto que era papel de parede.

— Bella? — uma voz perguntou ao abrir a porta.

— Porque você colocou _essa_ foto como papel de parede? — ela disparou seu rosto vermelho, vendo-se nua na tela do computador dele.

— Bem, eu só queria ver como iria ficar, tive o dia tão cheio que esqueci de tira-la daí. — ele explicou ainda confuso por ela estar ali.

— Eu não quero que você a deixe aí — ela falou olhando para ele desde que chegou na sala, engoliu em seco. Edward vestia uma roupa de médico e tinha um estetoscópio ao redor de seu pescoço, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele tinha cara de sono.

— Eu também não quero que ela fique aí. — ele disse aproximando-se dela. — Toda vez que eu olhava para a tela, meu pau se animava. — ele sussurrou a olhando intensamente e dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Droga, Edward. — ela disse respirando fundo, tentando lembrar—se de seu propósito ali.

— Agora, o que você faz aqui? — ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não era para ser assim. — ela sussurrou fazendo um biquinho.

— E como era? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Era para eu ter me escondido, você iria chegar e sentar na cadeira, fecharia os olhos e eu me aproximaria lentamente... — ela parou mordendo seu lábio.

— O que você faria depois? — ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

— Eu começaria a beija-lo e acaricia-lo. — ela respondeu o fazendo gemer.

— Bom ainda dá tempo. — ele disse e deu um beijo rápido no canto da boca dela. — Vou entrar em um minuto— Ele disse saindo pela porta rindo.

Bella rolou seus olhos, mas foi se esconder, olhou para a cortina e foi esconder-se atrás dela, mesmo sabendo que daria para ver que ela se escondia ali, deu de ombros sabendo que ele já a tinha visto mesmo.

Edward entrou assoviando na sala e trancou a porta, tentou não rir ao ver onde ela se escondia. Sentou na cadeira dando um sorriso enorme e fechou seus olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, seu sorriso ampliou ainda mais ouvindo os passos dela no chão. Suas mãos rodearam a cintura dela quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Bella em cima de seu.

Bella sentou em cima dele, deixando-o entre suas pernas. Suas mãos subiram pelo perto dele, acariciando sutilmente por cima da blusa que ele usava.

— Bella, meu amor, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Edward perguntou fingindo estar surpreso a fazendo rir.

— Eu só vim fazer o que meu querido marido fez ontem comigo. — ela falou descendo suas mãos pelo corpo dele até a calça, passando o dedo em cima do zíper.

— Você vai se chupar? — ele perguntou rindo.

— Engraçadinho. — ela disse e beijou o queixo dele. Edward a puxou pela nuca e colocando sua boca na dela, sentindo seu coração bater desregulado quando sua língua encontrou a dela, prestes à profundar o beijo ela se afastou dele, puxando seu pescoço para trás.

— Hoje minha boca quer brincar em outro lugar. — ela disse desinibida o fazendo gemer.

Saiu de cima dele ajoelhando em sua frente. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça dele, vendo um pedaço de sua cueca boxer preta.

— Sabe, se você estivesse sem cueca, teria ajudado muito. — ela disse.

— Se você tivesse me avisado eu teria vindo sem. — ele retrucou.

— Na próxima. — ela sussurrou descendo a calça e a cueca dele de uma vez, quando Edward elevou seus quadris para ajudá-la. Bella sorriu vendo o membro dele, duro e grosso para ela. — Desculpe, por ontem não ter te dado à atenção que merece. — ela sussurrou para aquele membro pulsante, o fazendo gemer, quando suas mãos o envolveram. Ela começou a acaricia-lo lentamente fazendo movimentos de sua mão de subida e descida.

Ela sorriu e abaixou-se dando um pequeno beijo na cabecinha, fazendo Edward grunhir de desejo. Ela adorava vê-lo tão entregue para ela, como ele ficava sempre que ela fazia aquilo nele.

— Você quer que eu use minha mão ou minha boca? — ela perguntou e sua língua lambeu todo seu comprimento.

— Os doi... porra. — ele se interrompeu quando ela caiu de boca em seu membro colocando o máximo que podia em sua boca, ela o chupou como se fosse o picolé rodando sua língua na glande o fazendo gemer. — Vai... Bella... Me fode com sua boca. — Edward gemia descontrolado enquanto ela o chupava com força. Uma mão sua acariciando as bolas dele e outra acariciando a parte que não cabia em sua boca. Bella arranhou seus dentes na cabeça dele que perdeu o controle.

Ele levou suas mãos ao cabelo dela os juntando em um rabo de cavalo e elevando seus quadris fazendo seu membro ir fundo dentro da boca dela.

— Cara...lho. — ele gemeu baixo, estocando de leve em sua boca para não machuca—la. Bella chupou forte a glande dele, lambendo todo o comprimento, arranhando seus dentes na base e puxando alguns dos pelos pubianos que tinha ali, repetindo o processo diversas vezes, coordenando sue movimentos orais com os movimentos da elevação de quadril dele que empurrava seu membro para dentro da boca dela com mais força.

Edward gemia baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém do lado de fora da sala, seu membro cada vez era chupado com mais força e vontade, ele estocava na boca dela que soltava uns gemidos de prazer e só em pensar que ela sentia prazer em chupa—lo o fez sentir mais prazer ainda. Com mais algumas chupadas ele sentia seu membro endurecer com o seu êxtase se aproximando.

— Ah, Bella. — ele gemeu — Eu vou gozar. — ele avisou e sentiu ela para de chupa—lo e começa-lo a masturba-lo lentamente.

Eles se olharam profundamente.

— Goze, Edward. Eu quero sentir seu gosto. — ela falou fazendo os movimentos com sua mão para logo voltar a chupar seu membro melado que já escorria o pré-gozo.

—Por...ra. — ele disse quando ela apertou seu membro delicadamente com seus dentes.

Edward não aguentou deu a ela o que eles tanto queriam, o orgasmo se aproximou, espasmos percorreu seu corpo, seus olhos se fecharam e ele gozou enquanto ela relaxava sua garganta para receber o liquido dele.

Bella nunca havia gostado de beber a goza de James, mas a maioria das vezes era obrigada, mas com Edward era diferente, ela sentia a necessidade daquilo, podia não ter o melhor gosto, mas isso dava prazer a ela. Terminou de limpar o membro dele e sorria enquanto se levantava lambendo seus lábios. Edward respirou fundo ainda dominado pelo prazer que sentiu. Bella arrumou suas roupas e seu cabelo o prendendo com uma caneta que ela pegou em cima da mesa. Sorriu ao ver que ele ainda não havia se recomposto totalmente, se sentiu poderosa e não uma vadia que se aproveitava de médicos, mas ao mesmo tempo um arrepio de medo percorreu seu corpo.

— Eu vou estar te esperando pronta para sairmos, não demore — ela disse dando um sorriso pretensioso. Ele a olhou dando um meio sorriso e assentiu. Ela saiu pela porta de cabeça erguida como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando a excitação que sentia aquilo iria ser corrigido, mais tarde.

Ela buscou Emmett na vizinha e agradeceu, mandou ele se arrumar para ela leva—lo para Esme quando estavam saindo viu que Edward chegava.

— A onde vocês estão indo? — ele perguntou, saindo do carro.

— Vou levar Emmett na casa de sua mãe. — ela respondeu corada, ele rolou os olhos pela atitude envergonhada dela, seu momento poderosa havia passado.

— Deixe que eu levo — ele disse aproximando-se dela— enquanto isso tome um banho e me espere arrumada. — ele falou rindo.

— Tudo bem. — suspirou, deu um abraço em Emmett e um beijo, entregou a mochila para Edward dando um selinho nele e afastou-se antes que ele tentasse aprofundar, o deixou no vácuo segurando uma mochila verde infantil e com um biquinho irresistível nos lábios.

Entrou a casa. Tirou suas roupas e trancou a porta, tomou um banho um pouco mais demorado do que o costume. Enrolou a toalha em seu corpo e destrancou a porta dando de cara com um Edward vestido apenas em uma toalha.

— Hey. — ela disse.

— Porque você trancou a porta? — ele perguntou cruzando os braços em seu peito.

— Costume. — ela de ombros. — Agora vai tomar seu banho, para não nos atrasarmos. — ela disse rapidamente.

— Nós não temos uma hora marcada — ele disse a olhando sugestivamente. — Por que você não volta e toma um banho comigo? — ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Eu já tomei meu banho e se eu for com você banho vai ser a última coisa que iria acontecer.

Ele suspirou.

— Por que você está fugindo de mim?

— Edward, você está parecendo Emmett curioso. "Porque o céu é azul?", "Porque a Terra é redonda?"... — ela riu, mas parou ao vê-lo sério. Suspirou— Eu não estou fugindo de você, apenas quero deixar louco para mais tarde. — ela disse sorrindo forçadamente.

— Eu já estou louco, Bella. — ele falou enlaçando a cintura dela.

— Vá tomar seu banho que nós vamos jantar fora hoje, quero fazer algo diferente, posso? — perguntou.

— Tudo bem, mas me dê ao menos um beijo. — pediu ele.

Ela concordou e beijou levemente os lábios dele que pediu passagem com sua língua para adentrar a boca dela que concedeu e eles se beijaram profundamente.

— Vou me arrumar. — ela disse separando-se dele com singelos selinhos.

— Tudo bem, eu amo você. — ele disse suavemente beijando a bochecha dela.

— Assim como eu te amo. — ela respondeu, eles pressionaram os lábios, outra uma vez.

Bella olhou indecisa sobre qual roupa vestir, acabou optando por um vestido preto e comportado de veludo que Alice havia lhe dado, ele era justo, mas comportado tinha mangas pequenas e um decote comportado, calçou em seus pés uma sandália de salto preta no exato momento que Edward passava pela porta. Ele não disse nada apenas sorriu e deu uma piscadinha, indo até a parte de seu armário e pegando uma calça preta social para vestir e uma blusa social vermelha. Ela fazia uma maquiagem leve em seu rosto enquanto ele vestia-se, decidiu por prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e viu pelo espelho que Edward chegava por trás dela.

— Segure seus cabelos para cima. — ele pediu e ela fez, Edward com cuidado colocou um colar de ouro em seu pescoço, Bella sorriu com o pingente eram as letra entrelaçadas. — Gostou? — ele perguntou a olhando admirado.

— Sim, é lindo. — ela falou. — Obrigada.

— Disponha. — ele disse rindo. — Você está linda.

— Você também. — ela falou expirando o cheiro de seu perfume.

— Pronta? — perguntou.

— Sim, vamos. — ela disse pegando uma pequena bolsa preta com detalhes prata.

Edward abriu a porta do volvo para ela entrar e fechou-a. O restaurante que eles iam era o melhor de Forks, talvez por ser um dos únicos, a comida até que era gostosa, só a decoração que não era lá essas coisas. Eles fizeram os pedidos e um vinho tinto para beberem enquanto esperavam. Estavam sentados na mesa retangular de frente um para o outro, uma mão deles juntas e entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

— Sabe, eu gostei muito de sua visita hoje no hospital. — ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

— É deu para notar. — ela disse sorrindo, recebendo um aperto suave da mão dele.

— Você é convidada a voltar sempre que quiser. — ele sussurrou.

— Você realmente gostou? — ela perguntou.

— É claro que gostei Bella, não só pelo que você fez, eu gostei principalmente por você estar começando a se soltar mais comigo, eu sei que lá no fundo você ainda tem medo e timidez perto de mim. E não existe motivo para isso.

— Eu tenho sim. — ela concordou desviando seu olhar do dele rapidamente. — Medo de não satisfazer você. — ela explicou baixinho. — Você é tão bom em tudo que faz e eu bem... eu ... me sinto tão. — ela hesitou pensando e deu um gole no vinho — retraída eu acho. Às vezes eu me sinto bem, poderosa e que eu posso satisfazer você. — ela acenou com a cabeça vendo que ele iria interromper. — Eu me sinto bonita e que eu posso fazer tudo aquilo que eu quero. — suspirou. — Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho que medo que você me ache uma... vadia — Edward prestava atenção atentamente ao que ela dizia, fazendo expressões diferentes ao que ouvia. — Eu nunca agir do jeito que eu fico com você com outra pessoa, eu não quero que você pense mal de mim, eu só. — ela mordeu seu lábio, olhando para o lado vendo que ninguém prestava atenção neles. Ela se inclinou para ele. — Eu nunca gostei tanto de sexo como gosto de fazer com você — e corou profundamente.

Edward respirou fundo e aproximou se mais dela, o tanto que a mesa permitia:

— Bella, nunca mais pense que não pode me satisfazer, as nossas noites foram as melhores da minha vida até agora e tenho certeza que vai vim muitas melhores só com você, ninguém nunca me satisfez como você faz. — ele começou a dizer a olhando intensamente, Bella podia sentir a verdade em seu olhar e em sua voz. — Você é a mulher da minha vida, minha amiga, minha companheira, minha esposa, minha namorada, eu nunca que pensaria que você é ...uma vadia como diz e mesmo se eu pensasse em algo assim sobre você seria apenas como você é a minha vadia, só você — ele sussurrou baixinho. — minha puta, minha cachorra, minha safada, minha tarada. — Bella ia ficando mais vermelha conforme ele dizia. — minha mulher tímida e envergonhada. — ele deu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando as maçãs do rosto dela. — minha mulher desinibida, a mãe do meu filho. Você é linda, Bella. Você sabia que _bela_ em algumas línguas e significa uma pessoa bonita, até o seu nome concorda comigo, percebe? — ele brincou. — Você não percebe o quão especial é? Não se menospreze Bella, acredite, pois eu acredito em você. Não deixe as coisas que aconteceram no passado, não deixar você viver o futuro aqui comigo, seja você mesma e faça o que quiser, pois você pode. Você é uma mulher forte, olhe o tanto de coisa que aconteceu em sua vida e mesmo assim você não deixou se derrubar, você continuou vivendo. — Bella deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto. — Você se casou e tem um filho, vamos ser feliz com nossa família e não deixar nada nos derrubar, mas se isso acontecer eu prometo fazer de tudo para nos reerguer novamente. Eu amo você, Isabella Cullen, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesse último ano. — respirou fundo, limpando as lagrimas dela. — Quando Tanya me deixou eu não pensei que iria ter alguma mulher novamente, ainda mais sendo eu um pai solteiro de um menino que é soropositivo, dediquei todo meu tempo a cuidar de Emmett e ao trabalho, mas aí quando eu menos esperava você chegou a minha vida iluminando tudo ao meu redor, o que antes não tinha sentindo passou a ter só por você.

— Edward... — ela disse em um tom embargado.

— Shi... deixa eu terminar. Você, Bella é a razão que eu vejo para sorrir todos os dias antes eu simplesmente vivia, fazia as coisas mecanicamente as únicas coisas que me davam prazer, era Emmett e salvar vidas, mas agora eu aproveito a minha vida, ao seu lado e de nosso filho, eu estou vivendo de novo. Eu te amo, nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que eu sinto. — ela sorriu entre as lágrimas. — E só antes que eu esqueça eu amo fazer sexo e amor com você e não vejo nada de errado em tentarmos fazer coisas novas, contanto que você sempre se sinta confortável, para eu estar ótimo.

Bella não conseguiu dizer nada, ela apenas levantou—se da cadeira e o abraçou apertado. Aquele abraço transmitia tudo o que ela sentia toda a emoção que ele havia causado nela com suas palavras, todo seu amor que aumentava por ele, toda sua esperança, todo carinho, toda gratidão.

— Não chore, amor — ele disse limpando as lágrimas dela. — Odeio ver você chorando, além do mais não há motivos para isso, hoje é dia de comemorar, afinal esse é nosso primeiro mês de casados. — ele falou sorrindo feliz.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Muito. Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz, o quanto esse amor aumenta cada vez mais, nunca confiei em alguém como eu confio em você, apesar de eu não demostrar muito isso é só o medo que eu tenho de que você deixe de me amar.

— Nunca, isso nunca vai acontecer. — ele falou a abraçando e beijando os cabelos dela percebendo pela primeira vez que alguns clientes e trabalhadores do restaurante os olhavam curiosos.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — ela sussurrou e ele soube que ela havia notado a mesma coisa.

— Vá lá. — ele assentiu e lhe deu um selinho de leve.

Em três minutos ela estava de volta com a maquiagem retocada e um sorriso feliz em seu rosto. Ela juntou sua mão na dele e começaram a conversar banalidades, passado quarenta minutos, eles já haviam comido e estavam prontos para irem para casa, o caminho de volta foi feito em um silêncio confortável, a mão de Edward na coxa dela saindo de lá apenas para mudar de macha, enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo dele levemente.

Eles chegaram a casa rapidamente não era nem dez horas. Edward foi direto para o quarto enquanto Bella foi ao banheiro escovar seus dentes depois foi a vez dele.

Ela tirou o colar o guardando em seu porta joias, soltou seus cabelos e guardou sua sandália. Ela olhou—se no espelho, analisando sua imagem, seu olhar estava tão diferente de a dois anos atrás, seus olhos brilhavam e tinham vida, eram expressivos mostrando o quão feliz que ela estava. Sim, ela era bonita, chegou à conclusão. Ela tirou seu vestido ficando só com uma lingerie azul marinho, foi até seu armário decidida e pegou uma sacola que havia estado ali, desde que ela havia comprado _aquilo._

— O que é isso? — Edward perguntou desconfiado atrás dela, vendo que Bella olhava para o conteúdo de uma sacola preta. Edward já estava descalço ele desabotoava sua blusa.

— É uma coisa que eu comprei. — ela disse respirando fundo. — Lembra no ano novo do nosso jogo de perguntas e respostas.

— É claro — ele deu um sorriso.

— Bem... Eu quero experimentar uma coisa. — falou convicta e entregou a sacola para ele.

Edward abriu a sacola e pegou o pote que tinha dentro, leu rapidamente o que era. — Eu imaginei que isso facilitaria. — ela disse.

— Você tem certeza que quer isso? —ele perguntou.

— Eu quero isso. — ela disse decidida.

— Eu não quero machuca-la.

— Você não vai. — ela disse se aproximando dele lentamente, passando a mão pelo seu peito nu.

—Tudo bem. — ele concordou e selou seus lábios aos dela.

Eles começaram a se beijar lentamente, apreciando o sabor um do outro, a língua deles acariciavam-se lentamente. Edward deslizou a mão pelas costas dela até encontrar o fecho de seu sutiã o abriu e ela levantou seus braços para ele retirar aquela peça que logo repousava no chão. Edward ergueu o corpo dela do chão e depositou na cama deles, seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço dela até o vão dos seios, ele pegou um em sua boca chupando o mamilo dela lentamente, fazendo—a gemer.

Bella deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dele até encontrar o cinto o tirou jogando no chão e abriu a calça dele a empurrando-a com as mãos, Edward a chutou com seus pés para fora de seu corpo ficando apenas com uma boxer cinza que não escondia nada do quão excitado ele estava.

Bella os girou na cama ficando por cima lambendo todo o peito dele e rebolando em cima de seu membro. Ela sorriu para ele e tirou sua cueca acariciando levemente o membro dele com suas mãos, Edward gemeu e os girou na cama beijando a boca dela fervorosamente, suas mãos desceram pela lateral do corpo de Bella, acariciando a maciez de sua pele, elas subiram de novo acariciando seus seios enquanto seus lábios desciam até a calcinha dela, ele tirou aquela peça sensualmente com sua boca a fazendo gemer alto. Ele jogou em algum lugar a renda azul.

— Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém. — ele confessou nervoso.

— Eu também não. — ela disse. — Mas eu confio em você.

Edward voltou a beija—la dessa vez mais calmamente. Uma mão sua desceu pela barriga lisa dela até encontrar a entrada, penetrou um dedo ali e ficou movimentando enquanto ela gemia e arranhava as costas dele, Edward ousadamente desceu seu dedo até encontrar o orifício de trás dela. Pegou o pote abrindo—o, Bella entendeu que o momento estava perto e virou de costas, colocando sua mão na cabeceira e empinando sua bunda para ele. Edward passou um pouco de lubrificante em sua mão e espalhou pela bunda dela percebendo que ela estava um pouco tensa.

— Relaxe princesa. — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Não quero te machucar. — repetiu. Ela assentiu e respirou fundo, Edward penetrou seu dedo na entrada molhada dela e os levou a sua boca os chupando gemendo ao sentir seu gosto.

Ele olhou para seu orifício e decidiu estimula—la ainda mais, então penetrou seu membro dentro do sexo dela de uma vez só, Bella gemeu baixinho. Ele começou a entrar e sair dela lentamente, vendo o quadril dela se mover junto com ele.

— Edward... — ela gemeu insatisfeita quando ele saiu de dentro dela.

— Me avise se estiver doendo. — ele disse posicionando seu membro no ânus dela que estava bem lubrificado, mas antes dele penetrar naquele lugar intocado levou sua mão ao sexo dela penetrando dois dedos em seu calor. Percebendo que ela gemia de prazer ele empurrou seu membro gemendo ao sentir como ela era apertada ali.

— Vá mais. — ela falou apenas sentindo um leve desconforto.

Edward empurrou mais seu membro que já havia entrado quase que totalmente, passou mais lubrificante.

— Espera— ela disse querendo relaxar. Ele aumentou seus movimentos com o dedo ajudando—a.

— Bella, se toque. — ele pediu sabendo que iria melhorar.

— Eu...

— Apenas faça. — ele falou.

Bella meio hesitante deslizou sua mão até seu sexo e penetrou um dedo lentamente, sentindo o dedo de Edward se movimentar ao dela. Ele empurrou mais seu membro que entrou totalmente, ficou parado imóvel, acariciando a entrada muito molhada dela sentindo seu dedo entrar em contato com o dela, ambos gemeram alto.

— Vai. — Bella meio que gemeu, querendo que ele se movimentasse.

Edward começou movimentar-se entrando e saindo lentamente, Bella rebolava seu quadril nas mãos e para membro dela, ela empinou a bunda querendo que ele fosse mais rápido e ele foi estocando profundamente. Edward gemia vendo a bunda dela esconder seu membro dentro e rebolar, seu membro deslizando com facilidade.

Ele chupou o pescoço dela, colocando seu cabelo do outro lado, sua mão apertou o mamilo dela que gemeu de prazer. Bella sentia o membro dele movimentar—se lentamente dentro dela, estocando rápido e fundo, enquanto um dedo dele acariciava seu clitóris e ela movimentava seu dedo dentro de si mesma, sentindo sua entrada se apertar ao redor de seus dedos.

— Bella... eu ... — Edward gemia sentindo seu membro ficar mais duro.

— Goza aí, Edward. — ela lamuriou sentindo seu orgasmo cada vez mais perto. — Quero que você goze aí. — ela falou.

Edward não resistiu e passou a bombear mais rápido, o de Bella veio primeiro ela gritou o nome dele, sentindo seu liquido melar sua mãe e suas coxas, Edward veio alguns segundos depois gemendo alto e gozando naquele apertado orifício. Ele gemeu se derramando ali e pegou a mão melada dela levando a sua boca, chupando os dedos dela. Os joelhos de Bella fraquejaram e o corpo dela caiu na cama, Edward jogou—se ao lado dela.

— Isso foi... — Edward disse alguns minutos depois, sua respiração mais calma. — Eu te machuquei?

— Nem um pouco. — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Obrigada por isso. — sussurrou.

— Obrigado a você, Bella. — ele falou fazendo seu rosto ficar da altura do dela. — Por me confiar isso.

Eles se beijaram lentamente.

— Pronta para outra? — ela perguntou enquanto ele ficava em cima dela apoiando seu peso na mão ao lado dela.

— Se você me ajudar, logo logo, nós vamos estar. — ele disse rindo, vendo que seu membro não estava muito animado.

— Acho que eu posso ajudar. — ela disse colocando ele em sua mão e começando a acaricia-lo, não demorou muito para ele estar ereto e pronto para outro.

— Bella, — ele suspirou. — Eu quero amar você. — disse profundamente.

— Você já faz isso. — ela o lembrou.

Ele a olhou intensamente e pressionou seus lábios nos dela, beijando—a lentamente, tentando colocar a intensidade de seus sentimentos ali naquele beijo. Eles se amaram dessa vez, não foi algo rápido, apenas por prazer ou por fazerem algo que gostavam ou só por fazer.

Foi longo, lento suave, carinhoso, gostoso. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada olhar eles podiam sentir o quanto se amavam e como aquilo era certo, seus corpos se movimentavam em uma perfeita sincronia, a dança que eles tanto faziam não os cansavam, o suor deles se misturavam, a respiração era descompensada, os corações batiam rápido. Seus sexos se encaixavam perfeitamente, os movimentos eram carregados de amor, seus olhos só desviavam quando a boca se encontrava, Bella se sentiu tão amada que singelas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. _A pequena morte_ chegou para os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ambos gemeram o quanto um amava o outro enquanto chegavam ao ápice daquele lindo ato de amor.

Enquanto isso o Sr. Perez dormia em Seattle, sonhando com _sua Moranguinho._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic, mesmo.

Só queria deixar claro que eu era bem novinha quando escrevir essa fic tinha uns 14 anos ( hoje eu tenho 21 :O) e bem ingênua kkkkk ta meio meloso esse capítulo e essa cena do sexo anal bem fácil, na realidade não é fácil assim e deve doer muito não é? Mas não dava para modificar isso, então relevem ok? Isso é uma história fictícia, fantasiosa, nada é tão fácil como numa fic na vida real...

Esclarecidos, então me perdoem por algumas cenas melosas e infantis que venha a ter.

beijos e comentem!


	21. Visita Inesperada

Edward acordou uma hora mais cedo do que o normal, a vontade que tinha de ficar com Bella era mais forte do que o sono que sentia, não havia nem três horas que eles haviam ido dormir, mas ele já queria ela novamente e isso nunca acabaria.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela que descansava a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço, seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados, seus cabelos bagunçados, seu sorriso aumentou ao ver as marcas que tinha no pescoço dela e uma perto do seio que estava pressionado em sua coluna, as pernas deles estavam entrelaçadas umas nas outras e ela tinha uma mão na barriga dele quase abaixo de seu quadril, enquanto as deles envolviam a cintura dela.

 _Um maravilhoso jeito de dormir e acordar_ , ele pensou feliz, sentindo-se um adolescente apaixonado, mas ele queria levar o desjejum para ela na cama, pensou em como sairia dali sem acorda-la. Ele primeiro tirou as pernas das dela que apenas suspirou ainda dormindo, depois com cuidado saiu de perto dela vendo seus braços se mexer como se o procurasse, ela pegou o travesseiro e o abraçou dando um pequeno sorriso. Edward se segurou para não a abraçar.

Ele vestiu sua boxer que encontrou jogada perto da porta e foi ao banheiro rapidamente, depois viu que Bella ainda dormia e decidiu o que iria preparar para eles. Pegou o avental e amarrou em sua cintura, pegou a farinha, ovos os ingredientes para preparar biscoito.

Procurou as formas que tinha para o formato do biscoito e riu sozinho pensando como ela reagiria com as que ele tinha escolhido.

Agachou-se ligando o forno e colocou dentro os biscoitos, sentindo que sua cueca abaixou demais e mostrava o começo do seu cofrinho.

— Hun... que bela visão — uma voz falou atrás dele o fazendo se levantar rápido.

— Hey, era para você ficar dormindo — ele disse emburrado, vendo Bella vestida apenas com a blusa que ele usou no jantar.

— Desculpe se não consigo dormir sem você. — ela disse aproximando dele — O que você está fazendo? — perguntou curiosa, limpando um pouco de farinha que tinha na testa dele, provavelmente dele ter passado a mão suja ali.

— Biscoitos — ele respondeu. — Eu iria levar para você na cama, mas já que acordou me ajude a prepara um suco. — ele falou.

Bella assentiu e roçou seu lábio no dele que aprofundou o beijo levemente.

Eles fizeram o suco rapidamente um roubando beijos do outro, os biscoitos ficaram prontos e Bella riu vendo os formatos de corações e flores dos biscoitos fazendo Edward corar.

— Você me deixa como um adolescente apaixonado — foi a justificativa dele.

Eles estavam sentados na mesa em uma só cadeira, já que Bella estava sentada no colo dele, um alimentando o outro, comeram alguns pedaços de frutas e ela realmente gostou dos biscoitos de Edward. Eles mal terminaram de comer e começara a se beijarem ali mesmo na cadeira. Edward gemeu fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura e Bella começou a rebolar em cima do colo dele que já tinha seu membro bem animado.

Suas mãos apertaram a cintura dela e depois desceu para as pernas, ele infiltrou as mãos na blusa que ela usava e se animou ainda mais ao ver que ela estava sem calcinha e sua entrada úmida. Bella fez menção de tirar a sua blusa, mas ele impediu.

— Não, eu quero fodê-la vestida assim — ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela sugando o lóbulo.

Mas ele abriu os primeiros botões deixando os seios dela para fora e os acariciou com as mãos. Bella já tinha as mãos dentro da boxer dele e acariciava seu membro o estingando. Ele levantou os quadris e ela puxou aquela peça pelas pernas dele.

Bella rebolou seu sexo no membro dele os deixando ainda mais excitados. Edward impaciente elevou o quadril dela e posicionou seu membro na entrada dela que desceu seus sexos se encaixando com facilidade, ambos gemeram alto e Bella começou a cavalga-lo lentamente, sentindo o estocar em seu interior.

— Mais rápido. — Edward pediu e ela para provoca-lo diminuiu seu ritmo o fazendo bufar. — Você que pediu. — ele sussurrou levantando da cadeira ainda dentro dela.

Colocou-a sentada na beira da mesa e começou a investir forte no corpo dela, seu membro entrava e saia voltando cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, ele estocava cada vez mais fundo, sentia suas bolas se chocarem na mesa causando um pouco de dor que só fez com ele sentisse ainda mais prazer.

Bella apertou os cabelos dele rebolando seu quadril e puxou sua boca para a dela, beijando—o selvagemente sendo correspondida com o mesmo fervor.

— Cara...lho... Bel...la — ele gemeu sentindo ela apertar seu membro com suas paredes internas, ele passou a investir ainda mais forte, sentindo o ápice cada vez mais perto.

— Ahhhh... Ed... wa...rd... por.r.a— falou quando ele mordeu forte um de seus seios que quicavam conforme os movimentos.

— Eu não... vou aguentar muito. — ele disse com dificuldade.

— Nem eu. — ela falou com dificuldade.

— Vem comigo. — ele disse.

Ela assentiu e com mais algumas investidas eles chegaram ao ápice juntos e gemendo coisas desconexas.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — ele perguntou alguns minutos depois.

— Sim — ela falou vendo no relógio da parede que ainda tinham tempo.

Ele saiu da dentro dela e pegou sua cueca no chão, mas não a vestiu ela tirou a blusa e entregou para ele dizendo que o esperaria no banheiro enquanto ele as colocava na área de serviço. Não demorou nem quarenta segundos quando ele chegou para amarem-se novamente com a agua escorrendo nos corpos ardentes de desejo.

— Edward olha o que você fez. — Bella disse se olhando no espelho, seu pescoço com algumas marcas vermelhas. — Como eu vou trabalhar assim?

— Eu não ouvi você reclamar quando eu estava fazendo isso. — ele disse vestindo sua roupa e sorrindo.

— Argh — ela fez uma careta, rolando os olhos.

— É só usar maquiagem. — ele disse. Bella fez isso e acabou colocando um cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço.

Eles se despediram com um beijo e algumas brincadeirinhas, Edward seguiu o caminho do hospital e ela o caminho da escola. Mesmo esses caminhos sendo diferentes, os corações deles estavam mais conectados do que nunca.

Na escola Bella recebeu a visita de Esme e Emmett em sua sala antes da aula começar, ela o abraçou e o beijou, e cumprimentou Esme alegremente.

O dia passou rápido e quando Bella percebeu já estava em casa, cochilou um pouco com Emmett depois preparou algo para eles comerem. Ouviu a campainha tocar e imaginou que seria Alice. Emmett jogava vídeo game soltando uns resmungos quando perdia.

Ela abriu a porta e franziu a sobrancelha ao encarar o elegante homem a sua frente.

Ele era alto e forte, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azul-acinzentados, usava um terno preto e de marca, uma maleta tinha na sua mão. Bella sentiu uma estranha familiaridade com ele, como se o conhecesse de algum lugar e ficou desconfortável ao ver que os olhos do homem percorriam todo seu corpo.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou não querendo soar mal educada.

O homem sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos e alinhados.

— Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim, Moranguinho? — ele perguntou seu sorriso se ampliando ainda mais ao perceber que ela havia se lembrado.

— Nublado? — ela perguntou sua voz meio embargada. Recordações antigas e felizes passando em sua mente.

Ele assentiu sorrindo abertamente.

No instante seguinte o Sr. Perez tinha os braços de Bella ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto era abraçado fortemente. O sorriso ampliou-se ainda mais em seu rosto.

 _Ela ainda gosta de mim_ , pensou, seu coração acelerou-se com essa possibilidade.

...

Edward conversou com o diretor de sua ala e ele concedeu que saísse mais cedo. Ele estava ansioso para voltar para os braços de sua esposa. Dirigiu calmamente cantarolando uma música qualquer. Mas ele não estava preparado para que veria quando entrou em sua casa, em sua própria casa.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

capítulo curtinho só para vocês ficarem na vontade haha

e agora quem será esse cara?

haha

logo tem mais

e comentem por favoor


	22. Ciúmes e Apelidos

As recordações de Bella eram poucas, mas ela nunca que iria esquecer totalmente quem era o homem a sua frente. Ele estava tão mudado, do que a 20 anos atrás, mais homem e bem mais bonito. Sentiu vontade de chorar, se lembrando de como era feliz naquele tempo, das brincadeiras que tinha, de como eles eram amigos, ela nunca imaginou que o encontraria novamente.

— Oh, meu Deus — ela disse deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto — É mesmo você? — ela perguntou mesmo reconhecendo algumas semelhanças do rosto infantil que tinha memorizado em sua mente, no rosto do homem a sua frente.

— Sim, sou eu, Bells — ele disse sorrindo.

— Mas o que você faz aqui? Como me encontrou?

— É uma longa história — ele suspirou. — Posso entrar?

— É claro que pode — ela disse dando espaço para ele entrar.

— Mamãe? — Emmett perguntou confuso, vendo um homem desconhecido entrar em sua casa. — Quem é? — ele sussurrou indo para ao lado dela.

— Richard esse é Emmett meu filh. — ela os apresentou. — Emm esse é Richard um velho amigo da mamãe. — Richard ficou surpreso com isso o detetive não havia lhe informado que ela tinha um filho.

— É um prazer conhecer você. — ele se forçou a dizer.

— Hum... — foi o que Emmett disse o encarando desconfiado.

— Você aceita alguma coisa? — ela ofereceu— Agua, café, chá?

— Por enquanto não.

— Eu quero agua — Emmett disse.

Bella o encarou sugestivamente e ele suspirou indo para a cozinha.

— Seus pais como estão? — ela perguntou. Os pais dele eram bem legais com ela e amigos de seus pais.

Richard sorriu triste: — Papai morreu há mais um ano e mamãe não aguentou falecendo meses depois de depressão — ele falou rapidamente.

— Oh, eu sinto muito — ela disse dando-lhe dando um abraço reconfortante e cheio de saudades a qual foi retribuída. Richard a apertou contra seu corpo com cuidado, cheirando os cabelos castanhos, sentindo o cheiro que tanto sentia falta.

— Bella? — uma voz atrás dela perguntou. Ela saiu do abraço e encontrou Edward fechando a porta, seu sorriso se desfez ao ver a expressão dura dele.

— Edward — ela disse ignorando sua postura rígida e aproximou-se dele lhe dando um selinho, o sentindo relaxar um pouco, só um pouco. — Eu quero que conheça uma pessoa. — ela o puxou pela mão até Richard que tentava controlar sua expressão. — Edward esse é Richard Perez velho amigo meu, Richard esse é Edward Cullen, meu marido.

Edward se surpreendeu, Bella sempre disse que nunca teve muitos amigos e pelo jeito que o homem a olhava ele queria ser bem mais que amigo. Concentrou-se para não dá um ataque de ciúmes. Edward estendeu sua mão e ele fez o mesmo, o comprimento foi forte demais. Ambos eram quase da mesma altura, sendo Edward apenas poucos centímetros mais baixos, mas ele não se deixou intimidar.

— Papai — Emmett apareceu na sala falando e pulou em cima de Edward.

— Hey, campeão — ele disse o abraçando rapidamente — Já fez sua lição de casa? — ele perguntou. O menino negou. — Então suba e vá fazer.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vocês querem ficar sozinhos, é só dizer — ele falou balançando sua cabeça.

— Emmett... — Bella disse.

— _Tô i_ ndo. — ele falou subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Edward e Bella rolaram os olhos e Richard riu.

— Ele me lembra você — Richard falou sinceramente.

— Sério? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, lembra quando Charlie perguntava sobre suas lições. — ela assentiu e riu levemente, Edward cruzou seus braços em frente ao peito chateado por não saber quase nada da infância de sua mulher, nunca se sentiu tão distante dela como se sentiu naquele momento.

— Quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Ah, desde que nascemos. — Bella respondeu simplesmente — Nós éramos melhores amigos na infância.

 _Isso está ficando cada vez melhor_ , Edward pensou sarcástico.

— Mas, então o que você faz aqui? — ele perguntou, tentando que sua voz não soasse rude.

— Esse é um assunto que preferi tratar com a Moranguinha em particular. — Richard disse sabendo que ele estava com ciúmes e que chamá-la de Moranguinha só o faria ficar mais possesso.

— Moranguinha? — ele perguntou controlando seus hormônios, olhou para Bella que corou e sorriu para Richard. — Bom vou deixar vocês sozinhos. — ele disse percebendo que sobrava ali. Seu olhar caiu para Bella novamente esperando que ela dissesse o que ele queria ouvir, mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente controlando não só o ciúme, mas a chateação que sentia.

— Emmett o que você faz aí? — ele perguntou vendo que seu filho estava sentado no topo da escada. — Você estava ouvido à conversa?

— Desculpe. — ele sussurrou se levantando. — Eu não gostei desse cara. — admitiu, seguindo o pai até seu quarto.

— Eu também não. — ele falou sinceramente. — Mas não é por isso que vamos ouvir a conversa deles. Agora vá fazer seu dever.

— Tudo bem. — o menino assentiu indo quarto.

Edward acabou decidindo tomar banho, pela primeira vez ele sentiu medo de perder Bella. Ele podia perceber que eles eram melhores amigos e que se conheciam desde sempre, mesmo que tivessem perdido contato, ele estava ali agora e conversando com ela em particular e Edward não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que falavam. Puxou seus cabelos com raiva e ciúmes. Porra, ele a havia chamado de Moranguinho, a sua Bella, a sua esposa, havia sido chamado com a merda de um apelido por outro homem.

Ele podia ver como Bella estava feliz por aquele cara está ali, ele via que ela tinha amizade com ele, mas também pode perceber que o cara sentia bem mais que amizade por ela, seus olhos não saíram do roto dele, quando Bella o havia lhe beijado e ele pode ver um lampejo de ciúmes e inveja nos olhos dele.

Desligou o chuveiro sabendo que já estava tempo demais ali, quando passou pelo corredor controlou o impulso de querer correr até onde vinham as risadas e palavras incompreensíveis.

Ele não conseguia para de pensar no cara que havia chamado sua mulher de Moranguinha, nem ele a chamava assim.

— Você fez seu dever? — ele perguntou a Emmett que entrou em seu quarto, alguns segundos depois de ele se vestir..

— Sim, fiz. — ele disse sentando-na cama e ligando a tevê.

Edward suspirou e sentou ao lado dele, querendo se distrair— Papai a mamãe vai deixar a gente? — Emmett sussurrou tão baixo que Edward quase não ouviu.

— É claro que eu não vou querido. — Bella apareceu na porta falando. — Eu nunca vou deixar vocês. — ela afirmou beijando a cabeça dele. — Eu amo vocês, ok?

— Eu também amo a senhora, mamãe. — Emmett falou sorrindo feliz.

Bella olhou para Edward esperando ele dizer algo, mas ele apenas olhava para a tevê sem realmente assistir.

— Vou levar Richard até onde ele está hospedado, tudo bem? — ela perguntou.

— Claro claro. — Edward respondeu indiferente. Ela deu um beijo em Emmett e se aproximou para dar um nele. — Vai lá, não deixe seu amiguinho lhe esperando. — Edward disse frio.

— Vou fingir que eu não ouvir isso, Edward. — Bella suspirou, o olhando desapontada. — Quando chegar teremos muitas coisas para conversar. — ela avisou. Ele não disse nada apenas a olhou, seus olhos pediam para ela não ir. — Eu vou voltar rápido. — ela prometeu se aproximando dele e acariciando seus cabelos. Edward suspirou. — Eu te amo. — ela o lembrou.

— É só por isso que eu deixo você ir — ele confessou se inclinando para ela até seus lábios se roçarem.

— Volto logo. — ela prometeu.

 _Mais de uma hora, mais de uma maldita hora_. Edward pensou com raiva e ela não havia chegado.

Ele já havia ligado para Bella, mais de dez vezes e sempre dava celular desligado, nenhum aviso dela nem nada. Emmett já dormia em seu quarto e Edward estava quase para arrancar seus cabelos de preocupação. O que ela estaria fazendo? Ele estava tentando ao máximo para não imaginar que ela estava nesse momento com outro cara que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era. Quando estava quase desistindo de espera-la, ouviu a porta bater.

Correu a cama pegando um livro de medicina para fingir que estava lendo. Controlou-se para não olhar para ela, mas não resistiu e seu olhar encontrou o dela, suspirou percebendo a felicidade que havia neles.

— Onde você estava? — ele perguntou fechando o livro _. Á quem ele queria enganar mesmo?_

— Ah, oi amor. — ela falou o olhando sorrindo. — Você não vai acreditar nas notícias que eu tenho. — ela disse feliz.

A curiosidade dele não era maior do que sua raiva.

— Não, você é que não vai acreditar. O que aconteceu com a merda de seu celular? — ele falou irritado.

—Ele descarregou. — ela respondeu confusa por ele parecer estar com tanta raiva. — O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou? — Emmett está dormindo?

— Aconteceu que pela primeira vez em muitos meses eu conseguir sair mais cedo do meu trabalho, para ficar mais tempo com a _minha_ mulher. E eu chego a casa encontro ela abraçada com um homem que eu não faço a menor ideia de quem é, ela fica malditas horas conversando com ele e ainda sai com ele dizendo que vai voltar rápido, mas demora quase duas horas para estar de volta em casa. — ele disse tentando controlar seu tom de voz.

— Edward ele é meu amigo...

— Amigo? — ele falou suspirando — Você vivia dizendo que nunca teve amigos ainda mais do sexo masculino.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes? — ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelhas.

— É pode ser. Porra Bella, como você se sentiria? Eu vi o modo como você olhava para ele, você gosta dele, merda, ele te chama de Moranguinha, nem _eu_ te chamo assim. — ele admitiu frustrado, suas mãos bagunçando seus cabelos mais ainda. — Eu apenas queria que quando ele disse que queria conversar com você sozinhos, que você tivesse dito, _Edward é meu marido, não temos segredo pode falar na frente dele,_ que você tivesse me chamado para ir com você, que você tivesse ao menos me ligado para dizer que iria demorar. — ele parou puxando seu cabelo nervoso.

— Edward, me desculpe, eu apenas...

— Não, fala nada, deixa eu me acalmar. — ele sussurrou baixinho, respirando fundo, agora que havia dito tudo que queria podia sentir seu corpo se acalmar.

— Pronto? — ela perguntou alguns minutos depois, ele assentiu, ela se aproximou dele que negou com a cabeça, Bella parou sentindo-se magoada, _será que foi tão sério assim?_

— Fale. — ele disse baixinho, sem olha—la..

— Richard é filho de amigos dos meus pais, então nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos, ele era meu melhor amigo, nós sempre fazíamos tudo junto, éramos bem próximo, seu pai era advogado do meu pai, mas... depois da morte de meus pais eu fui para o orfanato e nunca mais o vi, até que ele apareceu na nossa porta hoje. Eu fiquei bem surpresa quando o vi e não o reconheci imediatamente. Nós conversamos e ele disse que estava a muito tempo querendo me encontrar, tanto que até contratou um detetive particular e bem ele me encontrou aqui.

— O que ele quer tanto com você? — Edward perguntou com desdém.

— Não fale assim. — ela pediu. — Bem ele assumiu os negócios do pai dele e lembra que eu te disse que havia recebido uma quantia de dinheiro quando sai do orfanato e que ainda tinha outra quantia para receber? — ele apenas assentiu. — Parece que esse dia chegou. — ela falou sorrindo.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou finalmente a olhando.

— Bem, Richard disse que o testamento dos meus pais dividia minha herança em duas partes para ser mais exata. Uma que era para a universidade e outra para quando eu casar e adivinha? Eu estou casada — sorriu olhando para sua aliança.

— Como assim? — ele repetiu confuso.

— Bem eu não sei direito. — ela deu de ombros. — Mas acontece que eu tenho que ir para Los Angeles para receber essa quantia e você tem que estar comigo.

— Sério?

— Sim, muito sério. Parece que meus pais eram mais ricos que imaginava. — sussurrou a última parte.

— Isso não muda o fato de você ter passado quase duas horas sem dar notícias. O que você estava fazendo? — perguntou cruzando os braços, ela rolou os olhos.

— Eu aí levar ele para o hotel onde ele está hospedado, mais ele me chamou para jantar e eu aceitei, nós tínhamos tanto assunto para pormos em dia que quando eu vi já estava tarde demais. — ela explicou rapidamente, achando melhor não contar à parte que ele flertou com ela.

— Só?

— Sim Edward. Claro que foi só isso, o que mais poderia ser? — ela bufou.

— Eu não sei.

— Edward . — ela suspirou se aproximando dele — Eu amo você. — ela disse sentando no colo dele. — Você é o único homem que tem meu coração.

— Eu sei — ele sussurrou a abraçando. — É só que eu fiquei com ciúmes quando cheguei aqui e a encontrei com esse cara, eu percebi que ele gosta de você, fiquei com medo e droga Bella ele te chamou mesmo de Moranguinha?

— Sim. — ela afirmou rindo. — Era o modo como ele me chamava porque antigamente toda hora eu ficava vermelha, mais do que atualmente, qualquer coisa me fazia corar e bem... — ela hesitou pensando se falava ou não, decidiu falar. — Eu o chamo de Nublado. — disse analisando a expressão dele.

— Por quê? — foi tudo que ele disse.

— Por causa dos olhos dele que são meio acinzentados e me lembra o tempo quando está perto de chover — ela disse rapidamente — Tudo bem?

— Sim. — ele disse sorrindo, um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos. _Como ficaria tudo bem se sua mulher tinha um apelido carinhoso com outro cara?_

— Ele chamou a gente para jantar com ele amanhã, pode ser? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não sei Bella, eu não gostei muito dele. — Edward confessou sério, sua testa franzida.

— Por favor, por mim. Eu quero que vocês se conheçam melhor, apenas de uma chance a ele Richard é legal. — ela pediu. — Vocês vão se dá bem.

Ele suspirou.

— Apenas pense tudo bem? E me diga amanhã. — ela falou

— Tá bom. — ele concordou sabendo que isso a deixaria feliz.

— Obrigada. — ela disse beijando-o delicadamente

— Tudo por você. — ele sussurrou. — Eu te amo, Bella, prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

— A onde eu iria se meu lugar é com você? — ela respondeu e ele beijou—a na testa.

— Mais você tem mesmo que ir para Los Angeles? — ele perguntou preocupado, a única certeza que tinha é que teria que ir com ela.

— Sim, o testamento está lá e Richard me adiantou que a casa é minha... E eu percebi que tenho que visitar meus pais. — ela disse baixinho.

— Eu não sei quando vou conseguir uma folga no hospital, acabei de voltar de férias. — ele falou.

— Eu também não posso sair da escola assim e sinceramente eu não quero ir para passar apenas um final de semana, eu quero fazer as coisas com calma e quero que Emmett também vá. — ela disse. — E Richard disse que eu tinha que ver isso o mais rápido possível que é muito importante. E como semana que vem é o aniversário do Emmett eu pensei em ir na quinta depois do aniversário dele e voltar no Domingo, mas você também tem que tá lá, imaginei que você pudesse ir no sábado à noite e voltar no domingo comigo.

— Por que eu tenho que ir para esse testamento?

— Sinceramente eu não sei, mas Richard disse que meu marido tem que estar.

— Eu vou ver com o Hospital. — ele falou. — Mas mesmo que eu não precisasse ir eu daria um jeito de ir com você, não vou deixa-la sozinha.

— Eu sei que não — ela disse beijando o pescoço dele. Ela deu um pequeno bocejo. — Eu vou banhar, para irmos dormir. — disse se levantando, ele apenas assentiu, seu pensamento estava longe.

Bella tomou seu banho e se preparou para dormir como não estava sentindo muito frio, vestiu uma regata cinza e um short curto da mesma cor, percebeu que Edward estava deitado na cama os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e que seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

— No que você tanto pensa? — ela perguntou deitando-se ao lado dele. Edward suspirou olhando para ela.

— Em milhões de coisas...

— Como? — ela insistiu.

— Eu vou soar muito infantil se eu disser que quero que a gente tenha um apelido? — ele disse baixinho desviando o olhar do dela que riu — Não ria. — ele falou envergonhado. — Eu só estava pensando, todos os casais que eu conheço tenho um apelido especial até você com esse cara e bem nós não temos nenhum. — ele suspirou.

— Nós não precisamos disso, não é só porque nós não temos um apelido que isso quer dizer que não nos amamos.

— Eu sei foi só um pensamento. — ele disse tentando não mostrar-se chateado. — Vamos dormir, agora — ele beijou-a levemente.

— Boa noite, Bella — ele disse o Bella saindo um pouco estranho.

— Boa noite, Edward. — ela falou suavemente o abraçando-o.

Ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente, mas sua inconsciência a dominou antes que ela pudesse perguntar o motivo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Desculpem a demora para postar,

beijinhos

lalac


	23. Jantar

No dia seguinte Bella acordou e não encontrou Edward na cama, se arrumou para ir trabalhar. Emmett já a esperava arrumado e tomava seu café.

— Cadê seu pai? — ela perguntou mordendo seu lábio alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele ainda estava chateado com ela.

— Ele acabou de sair, ligaram para ele do hospital e ele teve que ir — ele disse terminando de beber uma vitamina que Edward havia feito.

O dia passou rápido, Bella recebeu uma mensagem de Edward dizendo para ela marcar com Richard o jantar, quando ele chegou a casa ela já havia tomado banho, vestia apenas um roupão e estava arrumando seu cabelo.

— Oi — ela disse olhando para que ele que entrava no quarto.

— Olá — ele falou sem olha-la. Ela suspirou e caminhou até ele.

— Você ainda está chateado comigo — ela disse convicta olhando nos olhos dele.

Edward suspirou.

— Um pouco. — ele foi sincero.

— Olha Edward desculpe-me. Eu sei que agir errado, eu disse que não iria demorar, mas quando eu vir Richard aqui eu mal pode acreditar, eu nunca pensei que o veria novamente e agora ele é a única coisa que me faz lembrar da minha infância, dos meus pais. Me desculpe por ter deixado você de lado, eu nunca pensei que o veria novamente eu fiquei tão feliz que tudo que eu queria era conversar com ele, por os assuntos em dia, quando eu ia ligar para você avisando que ia jantar com ele vi que meu celular estava descarregado, perguntei se ele podia me emprestar o dele, mas ele disse que o celular dele estava quebrado e como nós já tínhamos pedido a comida eu tive que ficar, mas eu queria ter te avisado, confie em mim. — ela explicou tudo rapidamente, não querendo sair com eles chateados.

Edward a olhou ternamente e sem se segurar a abraçou sentindo o cheiro que tanto amava.

— Bella tudo bem, eu acredito em você. — ele disse. — Mas por favor, prometa que se isso acontecer de novo, o que eu espero sinceramente que não aconteça, você vai dá um jeito de me avisar. — ele pediu.

— Isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo — ela disse beijando o pescoço dele. — Nunca mais vou deixar vocês — eles se beijaram ternamente — Agora vá banhar para não nos atrasarmos — disse o beijando outra vez. Edward sorriu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Emmett também iria e ele já esperava na sala assistindo tevê vestindo com uma calça jeans, um all star verde e uma blusa preta do Hulk.

— Droga Bella — Edward falou aparecendo no quarto, já de banho tomado e com apenas uma toalha enrolada em seu quadril — Você vai assim? — ele perguntou olhando para o vestido tomara que caia que ela usava. Ele era azul marinho justo até o quadril, a saia era mais folgada e ia até um palmo acima do joelho dela, realçava bem os seios e marcava sua cintura, ele sentiu seu membro se animar.

— Por quê? Está feio? — ela perguntou dando uma volta de 360 graus.

Edward se aproximou dela, seu olhar era de um felino pronto para pegar sua vitima. Bella engoliu em seco.

— Você está muito sexy nesse vestido. — ele disse passando a mão pelo corpo dela e colando-a a ele. — Vê o que você fez com _ele_? — Edward disse pressionando seu membro ereto nela que a toalha não escondia.

— Edward, Emmett está lá em baixo— ela falou meio incoerente o sentindo lamber seu pescoço.

— Bella, nós nunca demos uma rapidinha. — ele disse mordendo a orelha dela sensualmente. — e eu preciso me desculpar por ter ficado chateado com você ontem, eu fui um pouco infantil — Ele admitiu sorrindo.

— Eu também não agir certo, mas não vamos retornar a isso. Você percebeu que ontem foi nossa primeira briga? — ela perguntou rodeando o pescoço dele com as mãos.

— Sim. — ele sorriu beijando o pescoço dela e fazendo uma trilha até a orelha. — E sabe o lado bom das brigas? — ele sussurrou no ouvindo dela, o sugando sensualmente, Bella sentiu seu corpo reagir ao contato e apenas conseguiu fazer um não com a cabeça. — É o sexo de reconciliação.

— Mostre-me então. — ela disse hesitante, mas puxando a boca dele para a dela, eles se beijaram fervorosamente.

— Com certeza. — ele disse ofegante a imprensando na porta do armário, suas mãos infiltraram o vestido dela, apertando suas coxas e subindo mais, encontrou a calcinha dela e passou seu dedo na abertura dela que já estava um pouco úmida.

— Seja rápido. — foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer enquanto tirava a toalha dele.

Edward sorriu e beijou a boca dela fortemente, ele puxou a calcinha dela, deslizando—a pelas pernas e a fez entrelaça-las na cintura dele, ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se roçaram.

— Vai logo — ela gemeu arranhando as costas dele que a penetrou rapidamente.

Começou a se movimentar rápido e forte, dando estocadas, Bella rebolou seu quadril contra ele o fazendo deslizar mais fundo, eles gemeram baixo. Bella desceu suas mãos apertando a bunda dele e mordeu seu ombro, Edward tocou com seu dedo o local que eles estavam ligados, sentindo o prazer aumentar, abriu mais as pernas dela pressionando-a mais contra o armário e encontrou o clitóris dela que mordeu seus lábios para evitar o grito que quase escapou de sua garganta. Com mais algumas investidas Bella chegou a seu ápice mordendo o ombro dele para evitar gemer alto sendo logo seguida por Edward.

Eles ficaram ali alguns minutos sem dizer nada, a respiração deles voltando ao normal pouco a pouco.

— Ai, Edward. — ela conseguiu dizer. — Acho que preciso de outro banho. — ela suspirou sentindo sua coxa melada e ele ainda dentro dela.

Edward riu baixinho e ela revirou seus olhos, mas se sentia feliz.

— Papai? Mamãe? O que vocês estão fazendo? — uma voz muito conhecida perguntou atrás deles.

Eles congelaram e Bella viu Emmett na porta, seu rosto tingiu-se em um tom brilhante de vermelho e ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Edward.

— Emmett saia daqui. — Edward falou rapidamente sem olhar para trás.

O menino saiu correndo batendo a porta atrás dele.

— Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus. — Bella disse quase chorando de vergonha. — Por favor, diga que isso não aconteceu.

— Desculpa Bella. — Edward falou saindo de dentro dela.

— Eu sabia que isso não era uma boa ideia.

— Ah, Bella desculpa, mas você está tão tentadora nesse vestido que eu não resistir. — ele falou suspirando.

— A culpa não é sua, Edward, eu também quis isso. — ela falou suspirando arrumando seu vestido amarrotado. — Mas você é que vai que explicar isso para ele.

— Tudo bem. — ele disse pensando já em algo para dizer. Ele passou a mão no cabelo.

— Droga, estamos atrasados. Eu vou ao banheiro me limpar e espero que esteja tudo pronto quando eu sair.

— Vai lá. — ele disse vestindo sua calça.

Quando Bella desceu as escadas Emmett e Edward já a esperava, ela corou um pouco e não olhou para o filho ignorando totalmente o sorriso grande que Edward tinha no rosto.

— Mamãe, desculpa eu ter entrado no quarto daquele jeito — o menino disse quando eles já estavam no carro.

— Tudo bem, querido. — ela disse dando um sorriso fraco — Só não se esqueça de bater nas próximas vezes.

— Vocês vão _brincar_ de novo? — o menino fez uma careta — Que nojo!

Edward riu alto e Bella corou mais.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante quase meia hora atrasados Richard já esperava por eles e estava impaciente, olhando a todo minuto no seu relógio de pulso. Ele levantou tentando esconder o que sentia vendo Bella tão bonita daquele jeito.

Bella deu um abraço nele.

— Vocês demoraram. — ele disse.

— Ahhh éé...

— Eles estavam brincando — Emmett respondeu inocentemente. — Papai disse que eu não posso brincar disso, por que sou pequeno, mas também eu não quero é nojento. — ele disse lembrando-se da bunda branquela de seu pai que havia visto.

— Emmett, comporte-se. — Edward disse sem esconder um pequeno sorriso. — Eu cheguei um pouco atrasado do trabalho. — Edward disse uma meia mentira.

— Tudo bem. — Richard disse, mas no fundo algo lhe dizia que o menino estava certo e que a tal brincadeira era sexo, o ciúme tomou conta de seu corpo. _Quantas vezes ele já havia fantasiado fazendo isso com Bella?_ — Você é médico, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, sou. — Edward respondeu colocando sua mão de baixo da mesa em cima da coxa de Bella, sorriu.

— Ele salva muitas vidas. — Emmett disse orgulhoso do seu pai. — Você faz o quê? — ele perguntou, a cadeira que ele estava sentado era feita especialmente para crianças.

— Eu sou advogado. — ele respondeu.

— Isso parece ser chato. — ele falou, mesmo não sabendo o que ele dizia.

— Boa Noite, vocês estão prontos para pedir? — o garçom perguntou olhando de mais para Bella.

— Ainda não, quando estivermos o chamaremos. — Edward disse rapidamente apertando suavemente a coxa dela.

— Papai, eu quero uma lasanha. — Emm disse.

— Eu divido uma com ele. — Bella falou sabendo que a lasanha daria para os dois e talvez sobrasse.

— Tudo bem. — Edward disse.

Eles chamaram o garçom e fizeram um pedido rápido junto com o melhor vinho que tinham e um suco de abacaxi com hortelã para Emmett.

— E então gostando de Forks? — Edward perguntou.

— Bem é uma cidade verde e molhada. — Richard respondeu. — Não sei como Bella veio parar aqui, ela sempre preferiu cidades ensolaradas e quentes.

— Eles tinham uma ótima oferta de trabalho. — Bella respondeu olhando para Edward e ele entendeu que ela não havia dito nada sobre James.

— E como vocês se conheceram? —ele perguntou realmente curioso.

— Na escola. — ela respondeu simplesmente. — Edward era um pai muito dedicado. — ela brincou sorrindo para ele.

— Ei, quer dizer que eu não sou mais? — ele falou fazendo um biquinho.

— Você só melhorou. — ela falou sorrindo beijando os lábios dele.

Richard fez uma carranca rapidamente. Ele sabia que Emmett não era filho de Bella, mas ele não sabia da história completa.

— Você tem filhos? — Emmett perguntou.

— Não. — ele respondeu simplesmente desviando o olhar de Bella que parecia bem entretida nos lábios de Edward.

— Namorada?

— Também não. — disse um pouco duro demais, Edward e Bella finalmente saíram de sua bolha. Bella corou um pouco — Eu perdi contato com a garota certa. — ele murmurou olhando para Emmett, Edward trincou seus dentes sabendo que ele falava de Bella que preferiu ignorar, entrelaçou sua mão na de Edward que estava em sua coxa.

— Você pretende ir embora quando? — Bella perguntou.

— Na verdade eu vou amanhã cedo — Edward conteu seu suspiro de alivio.

— Oh que pena — Bella disse. — Semana que vem é o aniversário do Emmett queria que pudesse ficar — ela disse.

— Mamãe, eu já disse que não quero uma festa. — ele disse fazendo uma careta.

— Por que não? — Edward perguntou. — Todos os anos você teve uma festa.

— Eu sei, mas antes eu não tinha uma mamãe. — ele sussurrou. — Agora eu tenho e quero apenas passar o dia com ela. — ele falou olhando para Bella.

— Emmett. — Bella suspirou com vontade de abraça-lo, mas ele estava do outro lado de Edward. — Depois conversaremos. — foi o que ela concluiu.

— Quantos anos você vai fazer? — Richard perguntou.

— Seis — ele falou sorrindo. — Já sou um homem não sou papai?

— Sim, um rapazinho. — Edward disse sorrindo.

O garçom se aproximou com uma bandeja carregando os pedidos dele, Edward dividiu a lasanha para Emmett e Bella e arrumou seu pedido.

— Emmett, não brinque com a faca. — Edward disse observando o menino passar a faca em seus lábios.

— Ok— ele suspirou. Edward pegou a faca e cortou a lasanha para ele que comeu rapidamente.

— Hun... isso _tá_ gostoso. — ele falou de boca cheia.

— Emmett, não fale de boca cheia. — Bella o repreendeu.

O menino rolou os olhos, os pais ignoraram.

Eles continuaram comendo conversando banalidades, Emmett pegou a faca querendo cortar um pedaço de lasanha, vendo que Edward estava distraído, sorriu e segurou a lasanha com a mão para ter mais firmeza já que ele não sabia usar muito bem o garfo e pior ainda a faca, olhou para seus pais e sentiu algo arder em seu dedo.

— Ai. — Emmett murmurou olhando para a mão.

— O que foi querido? — Bella perguntou preocupado vendo o menino ficar mais branco do que já era.

— De-desculpa, papai, desculpa. — ele falou sabendo que seu pai ficaria irritado com ele.

— O que você fez Emmett? — ele não respondeu apenas levantou a mão mostrando o dedo que sangrava para ele. — Droga, Emmett. — Edward disse rapidamente levantando da cadeira com pressa e saiu do restaurante, ignorando os olhares que recebia de alguns clientes intrometidos.

— Querido, está doendo muito? — Bella perguntou preocupada limpando as lagrimas do menino que negou com a cabeça, escondendo a mão.

— Des-des...culpa, foi sem querer eu só queria contar a lasanha. — ele disse fungando.

— Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. — Bella sussurrou.

— Vamos para o banheiro, Emmett. — Edward disse aparecendo atrás dele sua feição era preocupada.

Bella se levantou. — Espere aqui, Bella. Você não pode entrar lá. — ele falou suspirando.

— Mas...

— Nós voltamos logo. — ele disse e acompanhou Emmett ao banheiro que tinha sua mão dentro do bolso da calça.

— Papai, desculpa, foi sem querer. — Emmett disse chorando.

— Ei, está tudo bem ok? Mas da próxima vez que eu falar que não é para você ficar mexendo com a faca, você não irá mexer certo?

— Certo. — ele assentiu enquanto entrava no banheiro que estava vazio.

Edward se agachou abriu a maleta que segurava e tirou de lá luvas colocando em sua mão.

— Lave-a. — ele instrui, Emmett lavou suas mãos, limpando o pouco do sangue — mas o suficiente para contaminar alguém — que escorria dali.

Edward limpou o machucado com cuidado, não era fundo, era apenas um corte com mais ou menos cinco centímetros no dedo indicador e o sangramento havia parado, ele pegou um algodão e desinfetou o corte, Emmett fez uma careta pela ardência que sentiu.

— Se começar a sangrar, me fale imediatamente— Edward falou, as gazes tinham acabado.

— Tudo bem, papai. — ele falou olhando para o machucado. — Nem gritei, viu. — ele falou sorrindo.

Edward riu suspirando aliviado. Ele arrumou suas coisas e tirou suas luvas.

— Vamos. — ele falou e o menino assentiu.

...

— Esse Edward é meio super protetor mesmo né? — Richard disse o vendo ir com o menino para o banheiro, feliz por passar um tempo a sós com Bella.

— Edward está certo em ser assim. — ela defendeu seu marido.

—Qual é então? — ele insistiu pressentindo que tinha algo a mais. — O menino não vai morrer só por causa de um corte.

Bella suspirou e conteve uma lagrima.

— Emmett é portador do vírus da AIDS. — ela disse.

— O quê? Como assim? — ele perguntou assustado.

— Emmett foi adotado por Edward e um dos pais biológicos dele tinha o vírus da AIDS e transmitiu para ele que foi abandonado quando criança. — ela explicou resumidamente a história.

— Meu Deus Bella, como você cuida de alguém assim? — ele perguntou horrorizado.

— Ele só é portador do vírus, Richard, o vírus está no sangue dele, mas é como se ele não estivesse ativo e ele pode ficar assim por muitos anos, Emmett toma todos os cuidados possíveis ele é até mais saudável do que muitas crianças por aí.

— Oh, eu não imaginava isso.

— Nem eu, Nublado. — ela disse. — Ninguém que olharia para ele pensaria isso. —completou.

— Moranguinha, você é feliz? — ele perguntou hesitante, uma parte dele querendo que ela dissesse não e outra — uma menor— querendo que ela dissesse sim, essa parte ganhou.

— Sim, eu sou. Eu me sinto viva aqui. — ela disse não percebendo a faísca de raiva que passou no olhar dele, viu que Emmett e Edward se aproximavam. — Tudo bem? — ela perguntou

— Sim. — eles responderam. — Vamos voltar a comer? — Edward disse sentando—se novamente em seu lugar.

— Claro — eles voltaram a comer o clima se amenizando pouco a pouco. A conversa foi ficando leve e Edward não pode deixar de notar os olhares que Bella recebia toda vez que ele a tocava ou vice e versa. Mas ele deixou passar confiava em Bella e no amor que sentiam.

Bella se despediu de Richard o abraçando fortemente, Edward apenas deu—lhe um aperto de mão, Emmett já estava cansado e quase que dormia no colo de Edward que ofereceu uma carona para Richard que falou que preferia pegar um tá foi conversando sobre qualquer coisa com Emmett para que ele não dormisse no meio do caminho, Edward dirigia tranquilamente pela estrada. Ele estacionou o carro ao lado do de Bella e saíram.

— Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes e tomar seus remédios. — ele disse a Emmett que já subia as escadas.

— Ok. — ele murmurou com voz de sono, Bella riu.

Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de agua, subiu as escadas e encontrou Edward no quarto se arrumando para dormir.

— Boa noite, mamãe. — Emmett disse já vestido em seu pijama.

— Boa noite, querido. — ela falou o beijando. — Já falou com seu pai? —disse arrumando a cama dele.

— Já. — ele assentiu bocejando.

— Durma bem. — ela disse o beijando levemente.

Bella saiu do quarto desligando a luz, percebeu que Edward estava no banheiro, foi para seu quarto e tirou seu vestido e sapatos os guardando no armário. Tirou seu sutiã e vestiu seu moletom um pouco já velho. Edward entrou no quarto e ela foi para o banheiro fazendo o que precisava. Quando voltou Edward a esperava deitado na cama.

Ela sorriu para ele e se aconchegou perto dele de baixo do edredom. Sorriu e beijou—o nos lábios levemente.

— Obrigada. — ela sussurrou colocando uma perna em cima da deles.

— Pelo quê? — ele perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela.

— Por ter se comportado hoje à noite. — ela falou e ele beijou a testa dela. — Você percebeu, não é? — ela perguntou hesitante não querendo iniciar uma briga com ele.

— O quê? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Richard gosta de mim — ela falou com cuidado observando a expressão dele.

— Isso eu sei — ele murmurou.

— Ele foi meu primeiro amor. — Edward já imaginava isso, mas não gostou de ouvir a confirmação dela. — Bem, não amor é muito forte isso, mas eu já tive uma paixonite por ele quando nós éramos pequenos. Éramos bem próximo, mas agora eu só sinto um amor de irmão por ele. — ela explicou rapidamente.

— Ele gosta de você como mulher. — Edward disse se lembrando dos olhares dele para Bella.

— Eu percebi. — ela admitiu— mas eu já deixei bem claro que eu já tenho tudo que eu quero. — ela disse beijando o pescoço dele.

— E o que você quer? — ele se fez de desentendido.

— Eu tenho um filho, um marido que eu amo, um emprego que gosto, uma família feliz. O que mais eu poderia querer?

— Um amigo que você já teve uma _apaixonite?_

— Não comece Edward. — ela falou olhando nos olhos dele.

— Tudo bem. — ele suspirou pressionando seus lábios aos dela — Desculpe.

— O que você disse para Emmett? — ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Edward corou um pouco.

 **FLASHBACK**

Edward desceu as escadas pensando no que dizer para o filho. Ele estava sentado no sofá à televisão ligada, mas parecia não está assistindo.

— Emmett quero conversar com você. — Edward disse sentando ao lado do filho

— Desculpe papai, eu não deveria ter entrado sem bater. — ele disse corando, lembrando—se de ter visto a bunda de seu pai.

— Sim, você está certo..., mas eu e sua mãe também erramos _— em não trancar a porta_ , completou mentalmente.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Bem era uma espécie de brincadeira. — ele disse cauteloso.

— Que brincadeira?

— Uma brincadeira que você só vai poder brincar quando estiver bem mais velho. — ele disse. — e protegido. — decidiu completar, daqui alguns anos, ele teria que conversar com Emmett sobre sua doença novamente, explicar todas as limitações que ele tinha e como tinha que se proteger.

— Por quê? Machuca?

— Algo assim. — Edward disse— Mas vamos falar sobre isso daqui uns quatro anos, tudo bem?

— Ok, papai. — ele disse percebendo que seu pai estava desconfortável, ele era um garoto esperto.

Edward imaginou como seria quando Emmett entendesse todas as limitações da doença que tinha, ele só torcia para que seu filho fosse feliz apesar de tudo.

 **FIM DE FLASBACK**

— Acho que foi o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida. — Bella disse envergonhada.

— Mas não foi seu traseiro que ele viu. — Edward disse sorrindo.

— Lembre-se de trancar a porta antes de decidir me atacar.

— Não tenho culpa se você não faz bem para minha sanidade. — ele disse rindo beijando o queixo dela. — Mas quer dizer que vai ter uma próxima vez? — ele acrescentou malicioso e esperançoso.

— Quem sabe agora — ela disse subindo em cima dele.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia — ele disse e pressionou seus lábios nos dela.

— Eu amo você Edward. — ela sussurrou o olhando.

— E eu amo você, minha linda — ele disse sorrindo acariciando a bochecha dela com as pontas do dedos.

Bella sorriu e o beijou, aquele era apenas o começo de mais uma noite de amor.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Comentem por favor,

beijos


	24. Sozinhos

Edward se movimentava rápido e forte dentro de Bella, estocando fundo, ela rebolava seus quadris contra ele sentindo o êxtase se aproximando cada vez mais.

— Ahhh... — Bella gemeu sentindo seu sexo se contrair.

— Goze comigo, linda. — Edward falou mordendo suavemente o pescoço dela, investindo forte para dentro dela.

E mais alguns minutos eles explodiram de prazer, o orgasmo tomando conta de seus corpos.

O corpo suado de Bella caiu ao lado do Edward, ambos respiravam com dificuldade depois de se amarem mais uma vez naquela madrugada fria de Forks, um frio que o calor da paixão não os deixa sentir.

Edward havia acordado com Bella se remexendo na cama e gemendo baixo, coisas que ele não entendia, demorou poucos segundos para perceber que ela sonhava com ele, já que ela tinha uma mão em seu seio e outra perdida nas cobertas, ele não se aguentou e a acordou a amando ardosamente e mais uma vez depois.

— Sr. Cullen, você não sabia que é feio atacar pobres moças inocentes no meio da noite — ela brincou depois de alguns minutos, sua respiração já mais normalizada.

— Não quando essa moça inocente — ele fez aspas com as mãos — Acorda o seu companheiro no meio da noite gemendo o nome dele e se remexendo sensualmente. Qual era o sonho que você estava tendo? — ele perguntou curioso, vendo a corar.

— Você nunca saberá — ela disse convicta.

Ele a olhou desafiadoramente.

— Tem certeza, Isabella? — perguntou a olhando intensamente, seu corpo nu foi para cima do dela.

— Tenho — ela respondeu, não mais convicta.

Ele sorriu torto e arqueou uma sobrancelha, aproximando seu rosto do dela, como se fosse para beija-la — E agora? — ele perguntou e ela sentiu ele deslizar a mão dele sensualmente até o seio dela, brincado com os dedos em seu mamilo eriçado.

— Eu já te mostrei — ela disse incapacitada de mentir.

— Hm... — ele falou lambendo os seus lábios.

Sorriu vitorioso e voltou para ao lado dela na cama.

— Atiçador de moças inocentes. — ela resmungou brincando.

— Tenho a certeza que você não tem nada de inocente. — retrucou malicioso.

—Ei. — ela falou fingindo-se de ofendida.

Eles riram e se beijaram sutilmente.

— São que horas? — ela perguntou se lembrando de algo muito importante.

— Ainda falta meia hora. — ele respondeu depois de olhar no seu celular que estava ao lado da cama.

— Hum... E o que vamos fazer até lá?

— O que eu quero fazer com você levaria mais de meia hora, não quero uma rapidinha. — ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Você tem mesmo que ir amanhã? — ele perguntou ainda inconformado.

— Você sabe que sim, querido — ela falou acariciando o rosto dele, sentindo a barba áspera em sua mão.

— Eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta — ele a abraçou.

— Você vai estar comigo em um dia.

— Isso são 24 horas, Bella. O máximo que ficamos longe são seis horas e isso é o bastante para me enlouquecer.

— Dizem que é bom, os casais sentirem saudade às vezes. — ela falou.

Ele suspirou e a beijou lentamente.

—Promete que vai se cuidar e me ligar pelo menos a cada meia hora? — ele pediu.

— Eu prometo me cuidar e te ligar assim que eu chegar lá e quando eu for dormir. Agora, vamos esquecer isso, hoje é para ser um dia feliz.

—Sim é — ele concordou.

Ficaram ali na cama com o lençol envolta do corpo nu deles, abraçados enquanto namoravam e conversavam banalidades, eles tomaram banhos separados já que se fossem juntos Emmett poderia acordar com o barulho e isso levou Edward a perguntar quando eles comprariam outra casa, Bella prometeu que assim que voltassem de Los Angeles, eles conversariam novamente sobre o assunto.

Eles desceram para a cozinha e pegaram o bolo que haviam escondido de Emmett, colocaram as sete velinhas e subiram novamente as escadas. Eles entraram no quarto de Emmett o encontrando adormecido Bella acendeu as velas e se aproximou dele e com um olhar cúmplice a Edward começou a acariciar o cabelo do filho.

— Querido — ela o chamou suavemente, Emmett abriu os olhos e seus pais começaram a cantar parabéns para ele que sorriu feliz ainda com cara de sono.

— Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido — Edward o lembrou, Emmett sorriu, fez seu pedido mentalmente e apagou as velas.

Os pais gritaram entusiasmados. Edward colocou o bolo em cima da mesinha que tinha no quarto e se juntou ao abraço de Bella e Emmett.

— Feliz Aniversário, campeão — ele disse beijando a cabeça do filho. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo papai.

— E eu amo vocês. — Bella disso beijando os dois, Emmett na bochecha e Edward na boca.

Em sua sala de aula Bella recebeu a visita de Alice que foi entregar a bolsa com umas coisas para Rosalie já que ela e Edward haviam pedido para ela sair com eles mais tarde, como Emmett havia recusado a festa, eles passariam o dia no shopping e no parque ao lado e o menino havia dito que queria que Rosalie tivesse com eles.

Já em casa Bella arrumou Emmett e Rosalie para eles saírem, Edward já os esperava prontos. No shopping eles assistiram a filme infantil e observaram as crianças brincarem divertidas em uma loja de brinquedos, Edward liberou e eles comeram no McDonald's, ao final foi um dia bem divertido. Edward e Bella não puderam deixar de notar como Emmett e Rosalie se comportavam um com o outro, as vezes eles andavam de mão dadas e eram muito próximos um do outro.

— Você acha que Emmett gosta de Rosalie sem ser só como prima? — Bella perguntou a Edward querendo saber a opinião dele.

— Acho — ele respondeu sinceramente, os vendo brincarem em uma cama elástica.

— Será que um dia eles... — ela não precisou terminar para ele entender.

— Só o tempo dirá — ele falou colocando um braço na cintura dela, descansando o queixo na cabeça dela.

— Rose não sabe sobre a doença dele não é? — ela perguntou já tendo notado aquilo.

— Emmett pensa que ela não vai mais querer ser amiga dele se ela souber, eu conversei com ele uma vez e ele prometeu que contaria um dia quando estivesse pronto, as vezes eu ainda me assusto com a maturidade dele em relação a esse assunto. — Edward comentou, Bella apenas assentiu dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Quando chegaram a Forks, eles foram para casa de Esme onde ela os esperava junto com Carlisle, Alice,Jasper, Ben e Angela que já estava com uma barriguinha de quatro meses e estava ansiosa para descobrir o sexo dos bebes, já que esperava gêmeos. Foi uma noite bem divertida para fechar com chave de ouro o dia, eles aproveitavam e já se despediram de Bella que viajaria logo quando saíssem da escola no dia seguinte.

Já em casa eles se amaram durante quase toda a noite tento amenizar a saudade que já sentiam um do outro, eles dormiram de conchinha com os corpos mais colados possíveis.

No dia seguinte Edward saiu de madrugada para trabalhar já que levaria Bella ao aeroporto de Port Angels. Ao chegar a casa ele ficou triste ao ver uma mala de rodinhas média de cor vermelha ao lado de um sofá, ouviu a voz alta de Bella vindo do andar de cima, subiu as escadas apressado.

— Emmett, abra essa porta. — Bella pediu estressada batendo na porta do filho. — Eu tenho que viajar, querido.

— VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA IR. — ouviu o filho gritar.

— Emmett... —Bella pediu baixinho pela décima vez, Edward percebeu que ela fungava.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele perguntou Bella se virou para olha-lo e viu que os olhos dela estavam úmidos, ela correu e o abraçou apertado fungando no pescoço dele. — Você está bem? O que houve? — ele perguntou preocupado limpando as lágrimas dela.

— Em-Emmett se trancou com minha passagem. — ela disse aborrecida.

— E o que mais? — ele perguntou sabendo que ele não choraria mais com isso.

— Nada... — ela disse hesitante. — Ele se trancou no quarto depois de gritar comigo. — não queria que Edward brigasse com Emmett

— Ele gritou com você? — disse incrédulo. — O que ele disse?

— Acho que ele está com medo que eu não vá voltar, ele disse que eu estava fugindo e que não gostava mais de vocês e que estava indo só para ficar com Richard. — ela suspirou. — Edward você sabe que não é isso.

— É claro que eu sei Bella. Nós já havíamos conversado com Emmett sobre sua viajem ele não poderia ter dito essas coisas e muito menos ter escondido sua passagem. — ele disse beijando a bochecha dela.

— Não quero que brigue com ele. — ela disse vendo que ele olhava para a porta do quarto do filho constantemente.

— Emmett está sendo mimado de mais, Bella. Ele precisa parar com isso. —Edward disse, ele olhou no relógio. — Está atrasando a gente já tínhamos que estar no caminho, você não pode perder o voo. Eu vou falar com ele, enquanto isso você vai terminar de arrumar suas coisas tudo bem? — ele disse.

Ela assentiu.

— Emmett. — Edward bateu na porta fazendo uma nota mental de esconder a chave dele depois. Ouviu a campainha tocar provavelmente era a babá. — Eu só vou falar uma vez, estamos atrasados e se você não abrir essa porta agora, a única coisa que vai acontecer é você não se despedir de sua mãe, já que iremos mesmo assim, temos outra passagem aqui. — Edward mentiu na última parte, Emmett não precisava saber disso.

Ouviu alguns barulhos no quarto e segundos depois a porta abriu, ele olhou para o filho durante alguns minutos.

— Cadê dá a passagem? — ele perguntou estendendo a mão.

— Aqui. — o menino disse baixinho entregando a passagem para o pai.

— Quan... — ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Bella.

— Edward, a baba chegou. — Bella disse olhando para seu filho que a olhou envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, vamos então e você quando eu chegar nós conversaremos. — ele olhou para o filho.

— Eu não posso ir? — ele perguntou tristemente.

— Não, você sabe que eu vou ter que passar no hospital de lá para resolver um problema e pegar mais remédios para você. Vamos Bella. — ele disse.

Emmett olhou para a mãe querendo correr e abraça-la, mas estava com medo dela estar chateada com ele.

— Venha cá — ela disse abrindo os braços e ele correu para abraça-la.

— Me desculpa? — ele perguntou baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, querido. — ela falou o beijando no rosto. —Depois conversaremos melhor — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu amo a senhora. — ele falou.

— Eu sei, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Nos veremos em dois dias, se comporte.

Bella conversou com a baba e se despediu outra vez de Emmett em menos de cinco minutos, ela já estava no carro pronto para partir. Edward dirigiu rapidamente pela estrada, mas com cuidado, conversando banalidades com sua esposa, querendo não pensar na separação que cada vez ficava mais próxima.

— Eu vou te ligar assim que chegar lá. — ela prometeu começando a se despedir dele. Já estavam no aeroporto e o voo de Bella já havia sido chamado. Ela iria de um avião pequeno até Seatlle e de lá que iria para Los Angeles.

— E depois, e depois, e depois? — ele disse a abraçando fortemente.

— Sim — ela falou acariciando o cabelo dele.

— Tome cuidado, tente não cair e nem pense em se machucar.

— Edward eu sei me cuidar. — ele não disse nada apenas colou seus lábios nos dela a beijando desesperadamente.

— Eu te amo. — ela falou ofegante.

— E eu amo você. — ele disse sentindo seu coração se apertar.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e com muita dificuldade Bella conseguiu se afastar dele e caminhar para o embarque.

Ambos sentiam que faltava um pedaço de si.

Edward passou no hospital tentando não pensar que Bella estaria em outro estado a qualquer momento, resolveu o que tinha que resolver e pegou novos remédios para Emmett. Dirigiu com cuidado na volta já que começou a chover, mais conseguiu chegar à casa sã e salvo. A baba que era uma mulher já nas faixas de quarenta anos assistia a um programa na tevê.

— Onde está Emmett? — Edward perguntou gentilmente.

— Sr. Cullen na hora que ele percebeu que você estava chegando ele correu para o quarto. — ela falou divertida arrumando suas coisas.

— Ele se comportou?

— Até demais. — ela disse sorrindo.

— Aqui está Tia. — ele falou colocando algumas cédulas em sua mão. — Obrigado.

— Não por isso, faço apenas meu trabalho. — ela sorriu gentilmente. — Tenha uma boa noite.

— Você também.

Edward observou a baba entrar no carro dela e partir, depois subiu as escadas calmamente, olhou para a porta do quarto do seu filho e percebeu que ela estava aberta. Ele entrou no quarto do filho percebendo que ele estava deitado na cama, ligou a luz e viu que ele estava de olhos fechados.

Edward tinha a certeza de que ele não dormia, já que Emmett estava com a respiração acelerada e suas pálpebras se mexiam suavemente.

— Emmett eu sei que não está dormindo. — ele falou puxando a coberta do filho. — Não adianta fingir.

O menino respirou fundo e abriu os olhos encarando seu pai.

— A mamãe já foi? — ele perguntou baixinho.

— Sim. — Edward respondeu pacientemente. — Por que gritou com sua mãe e se trancou no quarto com a passagem? — ele foi direto.

— Eu não queria que mamãe fosse. — ele respondeu manhoso.

— Isso não é desculpa Emmett. Nós já havíamos conversado antes e você sabe que sábado estaremos com ela. — Edward falou se sentando no banco que tinha perto da cama.

— Eu sei...

— Então?

— Eu fiquei com medo... — ele disse baixinho.

— Medo de quê? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu fiquei com medo que ela abandonasse a gente, que ela não me quisesse mais e se ela nem sentir minha falta? Ela está chateada comigo, eu não queria gritar com ela foi sem querer. Eu não quero perder uma mãe, logo quando eu achei uma. — ele falou parecendo querer chorar.

— Filho — Edward acariciou a cabeça dele. — Sua mãe não vai nos abandonar, ela com certeza vai sentir sua falta e depois de amanhã estaremos com ela, o que você tem que fazer é conversar com ela e pedir desculpas, ela apenas ficou triste e com razão. Você não pode desrespeitar sua mãe, você tem que beijar ela todo dia e dizer o quanto a ama, ela só quer seu bem, nós só queremos seu bem.

— Ela vai me desculpar?

— Ela já te desculpou. Ou você acha que ela viajaria chateada com você?

— Eu não sei, nunca tive uma mamãe antes.

— Quando ela ligar você conversar com ela, tudo bem? — ele falou o abraçando.

— Ok.

— E nunca mais grite com sua mãe.

— Nunca mais vou fazer isso. — Será que não faria mesmo?

— E você está duas semanas sem vídeo game.

— O QUÊ? — o menino gritou.

— Sem gritos você quer que eu aumente para um mês? — o pai disse sério.

— Tá bom. — o menino bufou. Edward riu baixinho.

— Agora somos só nós novamente. — Edward disse suspirando.

— Eu posso dormir na sua cama?

—Quem sabe... Agora vá banhar.

...

Algumas horas depois Bella ligou, ela já estava na casa de Richard, Edward não havia gostado muito quando Bella disse que iriam ficar na casa dele, mas ele confiava plenamente nela e não ia ser um cara que não ela não via há mais de vinte anos que iriam separa-los.

Emmett conversou com sua mãe pedindo desculpas a ela e prometendo que nunca mais gritaria. Ele acabou dormindo com Edward na cama, no outro dia Edward acordou sentindo-se triste por não encontrar sua esposa na cama, observou seu filho dormir durante alguns poucos minutos e depois foi e arrumar para o trabalho, acordou Emmett para ir a escola e preparou o desjejum deles, lembrando dos velhos tempos.

O dia foi rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo.o

No trabalho ele teve que fazer uma cirurgia complicada que o estressou um pouco, mas o principal motivo do mau humor dele era que estava longe de Bella. Demorou um bom tempo arrumando uma mala com suas coisas e a de Emmett e conferiu outra vez se estava com tudo certo para viajar com os medicamentos de seu filho. Edward sorriu apenas quando conversou com Bella no almoço e antes de dormir, ela contou que havia ido visitar sua antiga casa e o tumulo de seus pais, ele ouvia chorar no telefone e tudo que queria era poder abraça-la e conforta-la naquele momento.

A noite foi muito difícil para conseguir dormir, só conseguiu descansar quando pegou o travesseiro de Bella sentindo o cheiro dela nele e o abraçou e imaginou que fosse ela ali, enquanto a mesma abraçava uma camisa dele que ela tinha levado onde tinha o perfume de Edward.

No dia seguinte ele só trabalhou na parte da manhã, pegou Emmett na escola e foram direto para casa de seus pais, onde ele se despediu de todos, uma hora e meia depois eles já embarcavam com em um avião que tinha o destino de leva-los para Los Angeles onde finalmente encontrariam Bella.

Eles haviam combinado que ela esperaria por eles no aeroporto e de lá seguiriam para a casa de Richard. Desembarcaram em Los Angeles sentindo o clima bem mais quente do que eles estavam acostumados. Emmett se assustou com o tamanho da cidade que ele viu do avião, não era acostumado com cidades grandes assim.

Edward pegou as bolsas deles rapidamente e andou ansioso para a saída, olhando para os lados esperando ver sua mulher, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Papai cadê a mamãe? — Emmett perguntou também olhando para os lados.

— Não sei — Edward respondeu sentindo uma sensação estranha. Já era para ela estar ali. — Vamos procura-la.

Eles andaram pelo aeroporto procurando-a e não a acharam, Edward ligou para ela e deu na caixa postal, já havia passado dez minutos e um medo estranho o percorreu.

— Vamos esperar aqui, ela já deve estar chegando — Edward disse querendo tranquilizar a si mesmo e ao filho, eles se sentaram em umas cadeiras de uma _Cafe_ que tinha ali.

— Você quer comer alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Não, só estou com sede.

Edward pediu uma agua para eles e ligou outra vez para Bella se arrependendo de não ter pego o telefone de Richard.

Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu seu telefone tocar, era o número de Bella.

— Alô? — atendeu apressado.

— Edward — ele respirou aliviado ao ouvir a voz de sua mulher.

— Onde você está? — ele perguntou preocupado. — Nós estamos esperando você...

— Eu... eu... — ela hesitou, ele percebeu que ela estava estranha — Eu estou em um hospital.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita! O que será que aconteceu? haha

beijos e comentem!


	25. De qualquer jeito

— _Eu... eu... — ela hesitou, ele percebeu que ela estava estranha — Eu estou em um hospital._

— O quê? — Edward disse preocupado — O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

— E-eu estou bem. — ela disse, sua voz era embargada.

— E porque eu não consigo acreditar?

—Eu estou bem fisicamente — ela falou com mais certeza dessa vez. — Eu não vou poder ir te buscar, o médico já me deu alta e estou indo para um hotel.

— Hotel? Porquê? — perguntou confuso.

— Eu prometo que te explico depois, Edward. Tem como pegar um táxi e me encontrar no Tal's Hotel.

— É claro que tem, você está mesmo bem?

— Sim, eu amo você, Edward nunca duvide disso.

— Eu nunca duvidei, eu também te amo linda.

— Não preocupe Emm atoa, nós nos veremos em breve.

— Sim e aí você não me escapa — ele disse com duplo sentido.

— Eu nem penso nisso.

— Onde a mamãe está? — Emmett perguntou quando seu pai guardou o celular no bolso.

— Ela está indo para um hotel. — Edward falou simplesmente. — Vamos encontra-la lá. — ele colocou o dinheiro da garrafa da agua em cima da mesa, pegou suas coisas e saíram atrás de um táxi.

O percusso durou quinze minutos com Emmett soltando gemidos de excitação a cada prédio alto que passavam e seus olhos se arregalaram a cada carro luxuoso que ele via, Edward apenas sorria para o filho, sem conseguir tirar de sua cabeça as diversas possibilidades que levaria Bella ao hospital.

Eles foram direto para a recepção no hotel, Emmett avistou Bella primeiro que Edward.

— Mamãe. — ele falou feliz correndo até ela e a abraçando na cintura. Edward observou aliviado Bella, mas a sensação não durou muito tempo, logo ele percebeu que o anti braço direito dela estava imobilizado.

— Bella. — ele disse se aproximando deles, respirou fundo ao sentir os braços quentes o envolver e o cheiro dela o atingir. Eles se abraçaram fortemente e os lábios deles se encontraram em um beijo cheio de saudade.

— Eu senti sua falta. — ela disse encostando sua testa na dele.

— Assim como eu senti a sua — ele disse a beijando outra vez. — O que aconteceu com sua mão?

— Eu fraturei alguns dedos — ela disse dando de ombros, não querendo falar disso agora.

— Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

—Agora não — ela pediu baixinho e ele percebeu que ela estava triste. — Vamos arrumar um quarto para a gente.

— Mas...? — ele começou confuso, mas Bella apenas balançou a cabeça suplicante. Edward não ficou triste por saber que não ficariam mais na casa do Richard e agora ele tinha a certeza que ele havia feito algo com ela, a ideia de que ele tivesse machucado sua esposa de alguma forma fez seu sangue ferver.

Eles conseguiram um quarto grande, mas simples com uma cama de casal e outra de solteiro, Edward ficou triste já que percebeu que não poderia fazer amor com Bella ali.

Emmett foi logo contando para sua mãe o que haviam feito nas horas que ficaram sem se ver, como já estava na hora do jantar eles decidiram comer ali mesmo no restaurante do hotel, Edward percebeu que Bella estava apreensiva.

Quando voltaram ao quarto Emmett foi logo tomar um banho, Edward ligou para seus pais rapidamente dizendo que haviam chegado bem, omitiu o braço machucado de Bella que separava o pijama do filho.

— Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou analisando o braço de Bella.

— Vou — ela suspirou — Quando Emmett tiver dormindo. — ele apenas assentiu.

Ele tomou um banho e vestiu uma bermuda preta e uma regata branca roupas que ele havia levada para lua de mel já que não dava para usar em Forks, uma das cidades mais fria dos Estados Unidos.

— Onde estão suas coisas? — ele perguntou percebendo pela primeira vez que ela não estava com sua mala.

— Ficou na cada do... Richard. — tinha certo desprezo quando ela disse o nome dele. — Eu vou tomar um banho, você me empresta uma blusa? — ela perguntou sabendo que as blusas dele sempre ficavam grande nela e feliz por finalmente dormir com ele ao seu lado e não abraçada a uma blusa dele.

Emmett demorou um pouco a dormir, mas Edward agradeceu mentalmente quando ele percebeu que o filho estava inconsciente, no mundo dos sonhos. Ele pegou o menino que estava deitado no meio deles e o colocou na cama ao lado da deles, olhou para Bella que suspirou pesadamente.

— E então?

— Edward. — ela disse baixinho. — E-eu... juro q-que não-o queria, ele... ele... — ela começou a chorar baixinho, não querendo que Emmett acordasse.

— Shi... Bella. — ele a abraçou acariciando suas costas, acalmando—a.

— Eu estava terminando de me arrumar para ir buscar vocês. — ela começou calmamente. — Quando Richard chegou ao quarto, eu disso que estava indo busca-los, ele murmurou algo como ser a única chance dele, não entendi muito bem. Ele começou a dizer sobre nossa amizade na infância e eu não sei quando aquilo se transformou... — ela olhou para o rosto dele — em uma declaração, eu percebi que ele estava bêbado. Ele falou que me ama como uma mulher, eu falei que não sentia nada por ele além de um amor de irmãos e que te amava acima de tudo, ele não acreditou e tentou...me beijar a força eu comecei a me lembrar de...James... — suas lágrimas aumentaram. — Eu dei uma joelhada nele e ele me xingou... eu tentei dar um soco nele e acabei machucando minha mão e sai de lá correndo e fui para um hospital.

— Canalha miserável. — Edward praguejou, beijando a testa de Bella. — Ele procurou você depois disso?

— Não sei eu corri para o hospital, tudo que eu queria era que você estivesse ali, Edward.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Eu não deveria ter deixado você vim sozinha.

— Eu que não deveria ter aceitado ficar na casa dele suspeitando do que ele sente por mim, quem tem que levar culpa sou...

— Não termine. — ele pressionou seus lábios aos dela. — Amanhã eu vou à casa de Richard pegar suas coisas e falar com ele.

— Não Edward.

— Vou sim Bella. Ele que pense que pode te machucar e sair assim.

— Eu não quero que você vá.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — prometeu.

Ela não disse nada apenas o abraçou fortemente.

— Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim. — ela se referia a Richard.

— Eu sei que não. — ele falou beijando a clavícula dela.

—Eu te amo, Sr. Cullen. — ela falou, olhando nos verdes dos olhos dele.

— E eu amo você, Sra. Cullen. — ele disse olhando nos olhos de chocolate dela.

Lentamente os lábios deles se aproximaram e se tocaram, eles se beijaram delicadamente, as línguas deles se acariciaram com amor e devoção, eles se separam apenas alguns segundos para tomar o folego e Edward aproveitou e os arrumou na cama ficando por cima e entre as pernas dela.

O desejo tomou conta da razão deles os fazendo aprofundar o beijo que ficou mais intenso. As mãos de Edward ganharam vida e desceram pela lateral do corpo dela, acariciando suas curvas sensualmente, ela soltou um gemido e ele migrou seus lábios para o pescoço dando algumas mordidinhas, Bella levantou mais sua cabeça dando mais acesso a Edward sentindo a mão dele apertar sua coxa, sua cabeça tombou para o lado e ela encarou a cama ao seu lado, dando graças a Deus por Emmett estar de costa para eles e pela razão ter voltado a ela.

— Edward... Edward... — ela disse tentando afasta-lo. — Pare. — falou e ele parou instantaneamente.

— Eu fiz algo errado? — ele perguntou confuso olhando para ela, sua respiração era desregulada.

— Não. — ela respondeu rapidamente— lembra que temos companhia?

Edward olhou para o lado se lembrando de Emmett que ainda dormia despreocupado.

— Droga. — ele disse enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, completamente frustrado. _Por que mesmo que eu não pedi quarto anexado?_

Bella riu baixinho.

— Você acha isso engraçado é? — ele perguntou pegando nos braços finos dela e os segurando só com uma mão pelos pulsos.

Bella sentiu seu corpo ficar duro e sem pedir permissão as memórias da noite que ela mais quis esquecer aparaceram sem permissão.

 **ÍNICIO DE FLASHBACK**

 _Ele rasgou suas roupas e Bella tentou gritar._

— _Cala a boca, vadia. — ele disse duramente abrindo as pernas dela e rasgando sua calcinha._

— _Por favor, James, para com isso. — Bella disse amedrontada começando a socar o peito dele várias vezes e se mexeu quereno sair de baixo dele._

— _Não se mexe bonequinha. — ele disse imobilizando os braços dela a cima da cabeça. — Quanto mais se mexe, pior será..._

 _E ele a penetrou com força gemendo por sentir como ela era apertada, se movimentava nela rápido e forte, com brutalidade, sem se importar que estava machucando—a, uma mão sua segurava seus braços com força e a outra apertava a boca dela impedindo de gritar. E ela ficou quieta sabia que se mexesse iria ser pior, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, se sentia tão suja, tão humilhada. Tão baixa. Grunhidos de pavor saiam de sua garganta, seu rosto estava vermelho, ela não podia acreditar que já havia gostado daquele monstro que fazia aquilo com ela, foi mais rápido do que ela pensava . James saiu de dentro dela._

 _Ahh tão gostosa. — Ele disse jogando seu gozo na barriga dela. — Eu te amo, querida, não esqueça disso — disse insanamente — Eu vou voltar, prometo._

E saiu sem dizer mais nada, sem olhar para trás.

 **FIM DE FLASHBACK**

— Me solta, me solta... por favor... pare — Bella disse alto, horrorizada, se remexendo, seus olhos estavam fechados. Edward a olhou assustado.

— Bella? — ele a chamou soltando os braços dela imediatamente. — Bella? — ela abriu os olhos e ele viu pavor neles. — Amor, sou eu, calma. — ele disse a embalando quando ela começou a chorar descontroladamente.

— Edward? — ela disse soluçando se agarrando na blusa dele.

— Sou eu, Bella, sou eu. — ele disse a embalando em seus braços como se ela fosse um bebê.

— Edward. — ela disse outra vez. — E-eu... euu.

— Shi...Não diga nada. — ele disse a confortando

— Me desculpe, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas foi como se eu não tivesse mais aqui e ti-tive-sse em, em... — ela começou a dizer depois de alguns minutos, mais calma agora. — Me beije apenas faça isso. — ela pediu.

E ele fez Edward a beijou intensamente, mas castamente mostrando todo seu amor que tinha por ela e Bella correspondeu a altura.

— Eu amo você Isabella Cullen. — ele disse se separando nela, quando o ar se fez necessário.

— É só por isso que eu estou aqui com você. — ela disse mais para si mesma.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei se você vai gostar de ouvir. — ela falou sinceramente.

— Eu quero saber. — ele disse convicto.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dele, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele apreciando o toque dele em sua pele.

— Eu só me lembrei da pior noite da minha vida. — ela disse de modo que ele entendesse a que ela se referia. Seus olhos se fecharam e outra lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha, apertou sua mão delicadamente — Quando... você colocou meus braços daquele jeito as memoráveis vieram em minha mente e eu não conseguir segurar, me desculpe. — disse tentando não começar a chorar de novo. — Foi... Foi nessa posição que e-ele me... —

— Bella... — ele a interrompeu, já sabendo o que ela iria dizer.

— Não, deixa-me terminar. — pediu, olhou para Emmett, vendo que ele ainda dormia prosseguiu. Ela precisava se libertar — Que ele me estuprou, que James me estuprou. — a voz dela ao pronunciar o nome dele era de ódio. — Mas eu encontrei você Edward, quando eu pensava que nunca teria um homem novamente, que os homem sentiriam nojo de mim eu te encontrei e foi você que me mostrou o que é amor de verdade, o que amar uma pessoa incondicionalmente e não precisar machucar para ter prazer. Eu te amo, Edward Cullen, é por isso que eu estou aqui com você, que eu me casei com você, por que eu sei que o que você sente por mim é verdadeiro, que você não está brincando comigo, é você que eu escolhi para passar toda a minha vida, você me aceitou com todos os meus defeitos e medos e eu só tenho que te agradecer por isso. — ela falou sem saber se conseguiu expressar tudo que sentia e tudo que queria nas palavras que saíam de sua boca.

— Bella, eu te amo linda, você é minha vida, todos nós temos defeitos e medos e isso não nos faz imperfeitos, só nós faz humanos, o importante é que você supere isso. Não tem que me agradecer por nada, você já me dar tudo simplesmente por respirar, Bella. — ele disse delicadamente.

Bella sorriu acariciando o rosto dele. Luz na escuridão, ele sempre seria isso para ela e muito mais.

— Mamãe, está tudo bem? — Emmett perguntou se sentando na cama, alguns minutos depois.

— Está sim querido. — Bella disse sorrindo para o filho.

— Venha cá, Emmett. — Edward o chamou e logo o menino estava na cama com eles — A sua mãe só precisa de muito amor e carinho que tal você me ajudar a dar isso a ela? — o pai disse falando com o filho como se a mãe não tivesse presente.

— É claro que sim, vamos dar muitos abraços e beijos nós dois. — ele disse animado.

Bella sorria enquanto sentia beijos e declarações de carinho vindo dos homens de sua vida, em um dado momento da noite ela adormeceu sendo rodeada pelos braços de Edward e com a cabeça de Emmett em sua barriga.

Edward acordou primeiro do que Bella e Emmett. Olhou nos rostos serenos deles e os observou durante longos minutos. Quanto tempo havia sonhado com aquilo? Eles eram as pessoas mais especiais para eles e não deixaria nada os machucar, pensar nisso o fez se lembrar de outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa. Richard. Ele tinha algumas coisas para acertar com esse cara que não podia ficar para outro dia.

— Bom Dia. — ele ouviu a voz que mais amava nesse mundo.

— Bom Dia, linda. — Edward disse sorrindo e se inclinou beijando levemente a testa de Bella, já que sabia que ela não se sentia muito confortável em beijar com hálito matinal.

— São que horas? — ela perguntou e Edward olhou no celular rapidamente vendo que já estava na hora de Emmett tomar seus remédios. Bastou apenas um olhar para Bella entender e acordar o filho.

Enquanto isso Edward pegou uma agua e os comprimidos, Emmett coçava seus olhos de sono enquanto colocava os comprimidos na boca e engolia—os.

— Vamos tomar café aqui ou no restaurante? — Edward perguntou a Bella, enquanto ligava a tevê e passava os canais procurando por um noticiário.

— Aqui. — ela disse indo ao banheiro.

— Põe no desenho do X MEN. — o menino pediu manhoso quando viu Edward passar pelos canais de desenho rapidamente, Edward fez a vontade do filho.

Ele pediu omelete, frutas e vitaminas para eles desjejuarem, tomaram o café na cama entre risadas divertidas de Emmett que assistia o desenho.

— O que vocês querem fazer hoje? — Bella perguntou.

— Você é a guia, amor. — Edward disse. — Leve-nos a onde desejar.

— Tudo bem. — ela disse sorrindo e o beijando levemente nos lábios

— Mas antes eu quero ir a um lugar.

— Qual lugar?

— Eu quero pegar suas coisas. — ele disse e ela suspirou. — Bella nós já conversamos eu vou lá, pego suas coisas e prontos não dá para você nos mostrar a cidade vestindo minhas roupas.

— Por que não? — ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

— Eu vou ser rápido. — prometeu.

— Eu não posso ir? — pediu.

—Não, fique com Emmett e me esperem aqui.

Ela respirou fundo e anotou em um papel um endereço para Edward dá ao taxista.

Ele tomou uma banho rápido e vestiu uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa branca com gola V. Bella o analisou demoradamente e se não fosse por Emmett está no quarto ela teria pulado nele e retirado suas roupas.

Eles se despediram rapidamente e Edward entrou no primeiro táxi que viu.

Edward nunca havia ido a Los Angeles, sempre gostou mais de cidades e menores, mas tinha que reconhecer que era um bonito lugar e sem falar que era o lugar onde sua esposa havia nascido e morado durante a infância.

O táxi andou quase quinze minutos antes de entrar em um bairro que Edward pode rapidamente perceber que era de pessoas ricas. Ele parou em frente a um casa de dois andares que tinha um belo jardim na frente. Ele pediu ao motorista para aguarda-lo ali.

Edward caminhou velozmente pela entrada, não se dando o trabalho de observar os detalhes. Tocou a campainha e em alguns segundos uma mulher atendeu.

— O Sr. Perez, mora aqui? — perguntou só para ter certeza.

— Sim, senhor. Você deseja alguma coisa?

— Eu gostaria de falar com ele sou o marido de Isabella Cullen. — ele disse orgulhoso por ser o marido dela.

— Bella? — a mulher perguntou o encarando como se não acreditasse nisso. — Entre. — ela disse dando espaço para ele passar.

Edward entrou na casa.

—Fique à vontade que vou chamar o Sr. Perez.

— Você sabe me dizer se as coisas da minha mulher estão arrumadas? — ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse ir.

— Sim, eu mesma arrumei logo de manhã.

— ótimo, pode trazer para mim? — perguntou não querendo ser abusado.

— Claro senhor.

Demorou um minuto para Richard aparecer na sala, vestindo um terno de marca.

— Onde está Bella? — ele perguntou hostil.

— Bem longe de você pode ter certeza. — ele respondeu no mesmo tom que o dele.

— Eu tenho que falar com ela, não sei por que ela não voltou ontem a noite passei o dia procurando por ela. — disse respirando fundo.

— Ah, você não sabe? — Edward disse irônico — Pois eu sei muito bem, talvez eu o ajude a relembrar. — Edward disse se aproximando dele, eles se encararam furioso.

— Bella me ama, se não fosse pelos pais dela terem morrido nós estaríamos juntos hoje.

— Se ela te amasse ela teria procurado você e não teria ficado comigo.

— Ela está confusa, Bella é minha desde criança, nós estamos destinados a ficarem juntos.

— Não. Bella é minha esposa e minha mulher. Não se aproxime dela novamente, você não sabe o quanto que ela já sofreu e você e nem ninguém vai fazê-la sofrer mais.

— Ela só pode ser feliz comigo, você não sabe como eu fiquei triste nos anos que não estávamos juntos. — ele não falava a verdade. — Eu vou fazê-la ser minha mulher, coisa que ela não é com você.

O punho de Edward acertou em cheio o rosto de Richard, não pelo que ele falou, aquilo não chegou nem perto de abala-lo ele sabia que era mentira, mas pelo modo que ele falou rápido, hostil e também porque ele devia aquilo a sua esposa e a si próprio, ninguém machucaria Bella e sairia impune assim tão fácil.

Richard não estava reparado para aquilo e seu corpo cambaleou fazendo-o se encostar à parede para não cair.

— Encoste nela, mais uma única vez e você vai conhecer a dor de viver sem suas miseráveis bolas. — Edward ameaçou o olhando ferozmente. — E como eu sou médico tenha a certeza que eu sei arranca-las do modo mais doloroso possível.

Richard não queria acreditar, mas ele podia sentir a verdade em cada palavra que saia daquele homem a sua frente.

Edward pegou a mala que a mulher havia trazido e que o olhava de olhos arregalados, saiu sem dizer nada. Entrou no taxi que logo partiu em direção ao mesmo lugar onde havia pegado.

Edward flexionou sua mão sentindo um pouco de dor, nada insuportável, riu consigo mesmo orgulhoso de ser capaz de defender sua família, não que ele duvidasse disso, mas é diferente você falar que é capaz e fazer.

Bella o esperava com um vinco na testa sentada na cama acariciando os cabelos de Emmett que assistia um desenho.

Quando a porta se abriu seu coração acelerou-se, ela suspirou vendo que Edward estava ali e com um sorriso no rosto ele largou a mala dela no chão.

— Ér... Emmett vá banhar para a gente sair. — ela disse ao filho querendo ficar sozinho com seu esposo. O menino obedeceu sem reclamar. — você está bem? — ela perguntou.

— É claro que sim, Bella. — ele falou. — Eu te amo você sabe disso, não é?

— É claro eu sei Edward, eu sinto o mesmo por você. — os lábios deles se encontraram calmamente.

— Você não vai me contar como foi lá não é? — ela perguntou se separando um pouco dele.

— Não aconteceu nada demais. — ele disse.

Ela apenas assentiu acreditando nele.

Como Edward já estava arrumado, só faltava Bella e Emmett, quando este saiu do banheiro e Bella foi tomar um banho Edward escolhia uma roupa para ele vestir. Optou para o filho uma bermuda jeans que ele quase não usava em Forks, uma blusa do homem aranha e um tênis preto.

Bella depois vestiu uma roupa confortável, uma calça jeans justa, all star, uma regata branca e por cima colocou uma blusa xadrez.

Ambos, Edward e Bella, usavam óculos ray-ban enquanto eles caminhavam por Los Angeles.

Bella levou-os para conhecer alguns lugares, foram a catedral de Nossa Senhora de Los Angeles, a Hollyood Bowl, passaram em frente aos estúdios da Universal, Lemert Park, tomaram um sorvete em uma sorveteria que ficava perto da praia Santa Mônica

— Eu quero levar vocês em um lugar. — Bella disse casualmente, quando eles saíram as sorveteria.

— A onde? — Edward perguntou apertando a mão dela suavemente.

Ela sorriu o olhando. Ela chamou um táxi e eles entraram Bella deu o endereço a onde queria ir de um jeito que Edward não percebeu a onde era.

Emmett tagarelava o quanto estava achando legal aquela viajem.

O táxi parou em frente a uma floricultura, sem dizer nada Bella desceu seguida por Edward e Emmett, ela entrou e comprou cravos rosas, que significa nunca esquecerei você, e, alecrins que significa recordação.

— Venham por aqui. — ela disse para eles. Andaram por poucos metros antes de Edward perceber o lugar a onde iam.

— Bella? — ele se virou para ela com uma pergunta muda.

Ela apenas sorriu.

— O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, mamãe? — Emmett perguntou quando entraram no cemitério.

— Eu quero apresentá-los aos meus pais. — Ela disse, sua voz não era muito feliz.

— Be...

— Apenas venham comigo. — ela interrompeu o que Edward iria dizer.

Eles caminharam por entre os túmulos e Edward observou quando Bella parou em um, seu olhar era de saudade, havia buquê de flores nele, provavelmente que ela havia trago anteriormente quando havia vindo sozinha.

 _Charlie e Renee Swan_

 _Pais amados, eternos amantes_

Bella observou por um momento o tumulo antes de colocar os outros buquês nele.

— Oi, papai. Oi mamãe. — ela disse dando um sorriso. — Eu disse que voltaria e eu os trouxe. — ela começou a falar baixo, mas o suficientemente alto para Edward e Emmett ouvirem. — Edward, meu marido e Emmett meu filho, neto de vocês. Tenho a certeza que iriam gostar deles, eu amo tanto vocês e sinto saudades. Edward me disse que vocês sempre estão comigo e eu acredito nele, a onde quer que estejam espero que sintam orgulho de mim. — Bella falo suavemente, sua voz embargada por conta do choro que ameaçava surgir de sua garganta.

— Eles sentem amor. — Edward disse a abraçando pelas costas, beijou a bochecha dela singelamente. — Eu não cheguei a conhecer vocês, mas eu só tenho que os agradecer por terem colocado Bella no mundo, eu prometo ama-la e respeita-la, ela é minha vida, eu nunca vou machuca-la, eu a amo com toda a minha força. Prometo faze-la feliz. — Edward disse o que diria se seus sogros tivessem vivos.

— Papai? — Emmett olhou para ele confuso, não entendia o que acontecia ali. — Mamãe, eles são seus pais? — ele perguntou encarando o tumulo franzindo seu cenho. — Onde eles estão?

— No céu. — Edward respondeu por Bella.

— Como os anjos? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. — Bella disse, sentindo ele abraça-la, sentiu os braços fortes de Edward os envolver. Eles ficaram ali abraçados durante um tempo.

— Vamos? — ela perguntou. Edward assentiu entrelaçando sua mão na mão boa dela.

Eles andaram para fora do cemitério e Bella deu uma última olhada, não sabendo quando voltaria ali. Encontraram um táxi.

— Para onde? — o motorista perguntou, Edward olhou para Bella.

— Ao Shopping — ela respondeu.

Vinte minutos depois eles chegaram.

— UAU, esse shopping é maior do que o de Port Angeles. — Emmett disse animado. — Vamos comprar brinquedos para mim?

— É claro que sim. — Bella respondeu.

Eles foram até uma loja de brinquedo que tinha de tudo, Bella escolheu um ursinho para dar para Rosalie e Emmett escolheu alguns brinquedos para ele.

— Vamos a uma livraria? — Bella perguntou.

— Ah não mamãe, ler é muito chato. — Emmett disse fazendo careta.

— É claro que vamos querida. — Edward disse olhando feio para o filho. — E você vai escolher livros para você ler, tem que treinar sua leitura.

— Quero ver eu ler. — ele resmungou um pouquinho alto demais.

— Emmett Cullen, você vai ler muitos livros ou eu vou agora mesmo devolver esses brinquedos . — Edward disse autoritário.

O menino suspirou fazendo um biquinho.

— Tá bom.

— E eu vou fazer perguntas sobre ele. — Bella disse ignorando o gemido de frustração que ele deu.

Eles entraram na livraria e foram para a sessão de livros infantis, Emmett acabou se animando com o negócio vendo que tinha vários livros de super-heróis que tinham muitas imagens. Ele escolheu uns gibis do homem aranha, um livro sobre animais que tinha vários desenhos e pegou alguns gibis que Bella percebeu que era de um cartunista brasileiro chamado Maurício de Souza". Depois Bella escolheu uns dois livros clássicos para ela, um sobre educação e um romance recente, Edward pegou um de suspense e outros sobre medicina.

— Eu quero comer. — Emmett disse a sua mãe enquanto esperavam Edward pagar pelos livros.

— Nós já vamos — ela disse.

— Podemos comer hambúrguer? — ele perguntou esperançoso e fazendo um biquinho pidão.

— Isso você vai ter que ver com seu pai.

— O papai não vai deixar. — o menino disse tristemente.

— O que eu não vou deixar? — Edward apareceu perguntando.

— Emmett quer ir comer hambúrguer. —Edward suspirou olhando para o filho.

— Bom não é sempre que teremos a oportunidade de vim aqui, vamos ver se o hamburger daqui é melhor do que o de Forks— ele disse sorrindo para o filho.

— Ebaa.. — Emmett disse saltitando alegremente.

O celular de Bella tocou enquanto eles caminhavam para a praça de alimentação, ela olhou para o visor e depois para Edward.

— Quem é? — perguntou.

— Richard. — ela disse pensando se atendia ou não.

— Deixa que eu atendo. — ele disse já pegando o celular da mão dela. — Vão pedindo que eu vou escolher uma mesa para a gente, você sabe qual eu gosto — ele disse rapidamente, já se virando para procurar uma mesa, Bella olhou para ele e decidiu fazer o que ele queria, colocou sua mão boa nos ombros do filho, guiando-o.

Edward atendeu ao telefone antes que ele parece de tocar, viu uma mesa vaga e andou para lá.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou bruscamente.

— _Edward?_ — a voz de Richard soou do outro lado da linha

— Quem mais seria? — ele disse sarcástico.

Ouviu suspirar. _— Olhe, eu só liguei para confirmar a reunião amanhã._ —Mesmo com o dia seguinte sendo domingo, eles teriam a reunião, já que era o único dia que Richard tinha para dedicar totalmente aquele assunto.

— Ás 10, certo?

— Sim, vocês estarão lá?

— Vamos está.

— Ok, então. Eu queria pedir desculpas a Morang...

Edward desligou antes dele terminar de falar. Ele realmente odiava aquele apelido.

Bella apareceu alguns minutos depois carregando o lanche deles Emmett vinha ao lado também carregando outra bandeja mais leve.

— O que ele queria? — ela não pode conter sua curiosidade.

— Confirmar a reunião de amanhã.

— Nós vamos?

— Apesar de eu não querer vê-lo tão cedo temos que ir, você tem uma herança para receber. — disse pegando algumas batatinhas e comendo, Emmett estava distraído comendo o seu hambúrguer. — Você acha que é muito dinheiro?

— Eu não sei, o que eu não entendo é o motivo de você está presente, o que eles deixariam para um homem que eu nem sonhava em conhecer? — ela perguntou retoricamente.

—Essa é uma boa pergunta. — ele mordeu seu hambúrguer, apesar daquilo não ser uma comida saudável, ele não podia deixar de admitir que era muito gostoso.

—Isso verdadeiramente não importa, você estaria lá de qualquer jeito.

Ela sorriu para o marido, os olhares deles dizendo o quanto se amavam. O que nos resta é esperar para saber se esse amor seria forte o bastante para o que estava por vim

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Desculpem se tiver algum erro, não tive tempo de corrigi-lo direito, amanhã tem post em AeS

estou na correria aqui, por favor comeeeentem

beijos


	26. O testamento

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, coisa incomum para alguém de Forks. Eles não tinham com quem deixar Emmett e não queria deixa-lo com uma pessoa desconhecida, então o jeito foi levá-lo com eles. O imponente escritório de advocacia, do agora dono, Richard Perez ficava bem no centro da cidade. E demoraram quase meia hora para chegar nele, pois o trânsito estava engarrafado já que havia tido um acidente logo à frente.

Eles estavam sentados na parte de trás do carro, Bella estava no meio deles, uma mão sua entrelaçada com a de Edward observando Emmett brincar com um boneco do Super-Homem que eles haviam comprado. O motorista baixinho e careca dirigia parecendo cansado.

— Você está bem em ver ele? — ela ouviu a voz de Edward em seu ouvindo, entendeu a quem ele se referia.

— Apesar de tudo, sim. — ela respondeu honestamente, desviando seu olhar do filho para seu marido — Você vai estar comigo.

— Sempre — ele prometeu, escovando seus lábios na bochecha dela. — Mas se ele provocar... — ele avisou antecipadamente.

Eles conversavam baixo o suficiente apenas para eles ouvirem.

— Ele vai se comportar — ela disse com firmeza.

— E como você tem tanta certeza disso?

— Eu o conheço Edward. — ela suspirou. — Ele não agiu por mal... aquele dia, ele parecia um pouco bêbado. — ela disse hesitante.

— Piorou Bella... — ele disse alto demais e respirou fundo notando o olhar do motorista neles que logo desviou. — Quer dizer o quê? Que você o perdoou?

— Edward, nós já havíamos falado sobre isso, tínhamos percebido que ele _gostava_ de mim e desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu percebia que ele queria dizer algo eu só não imaginava que seria aquilo daquele jeito... Eu não sei quando vou voltar a vê-lo, não quero guardar magoas dele, Richard é a única coisa que eu tenho que faz me lembrar do meu passado — ela disse o olhando.

— Eu não gosto disso — Edward disse sinceramente.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Só você — ela disse intensamente — Confie em mim.

— E eu confio, não confio _nele_ — apertou a mão dela suavemente — Mas apesar de tudo, eu te amo linda.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

— E eu a você, lindo — ela disse inclinando-se e beijando a boca dele levemente.

Eles entraram no luxuoso escritório de advocacia, era amplo, bem decorado, talvez um pouco extravagante. Tinha uma mulher loira sentada atrás de uma mesa. Tinha a boca carnuda, olhos de um azul bem claro, o nariz pequeno arrebitado com um discreto piercing. Bella achou-a linda, mas logo sentiu uma sensação ruim, Edward também acharia.

— Bom Dia, sejam bem-vindos. Vocês são o Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Swan? — ela perguntou, olhando demoradamente para Edward e sorrindo abertamente.

Bella não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. _Periguete,_ era o que aquela mulher era.

— Senhora Cullen — Bella a corrigiu rapidamente

— Desculpe — a moça disse dando um sorriso falso. — O Sr. Perez já está chegando, ele está preso no trânsito, mas garantiu que em quinze minutos estará aqui — ela os informou — Sintam-se a vontade.

— Papai, vamos demorar muito aqui? — Emmett perguntou sentando-se no confortável sofá que tinha ali.

— Eu não sei querido. Mais daqui a pouco eu e sua mãe, teremos que ir para uma... reunião e você terá que ficar quietinho esperando a gente, tudo bem?

— Sim — ele disse — Vou me comportar, prometeu.

— Aceitam café, água? — a secretária perguntou educadamente, mas ainda olhando demais para Edward.

— Não — Bella falou colocando sua mão boa em cima da de Edward, deixando bem visível as alianças, a moça olhou para aquele ponto deixando seu sorriso cair um pouco, mas não se deixou abalar.

— Qualquer coisa é só me chamar — ela disse olhando sugestivamente para Edward e saiu Bella bufou indignada.

— Você é linda com ciúmes — ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes. — ela retrucou.

— Eu que estou senhora Cullen. — ele falou sarcástico — Mas não precisa disso eu prefiro as morenas — ele mordeu a bochecha dela suavemente.

— Argh, parem com isso — Emmett disse fazendo uma careta mesmo já estando acostumado com os carinhos que seus pais trocavam a sua frente.

Edward e Bella riram.

Poucos minutos depois, eles avistaram Richard na porta, ele usava um terno cinza e segurava uma maleta preta, parecia apressado.

— Desculpe o atraso — ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

—Tudo bem. — Edward disse, levantando-se do sofá, junto com Bella passando a mão na cintura de sua esposa.

— Bella eu...

— Não vamos falar sobre isso, Richard — ela disse.

— Tudo bem — assentiu ele a contragosto. — Me acompanhem, então?

— Emmett, se comporte, ok? — Edward disse outra vez ao filho.

— Pode deixar Sr. Cullen eu tomo conta dele — a secretária disse dando uma piscadinha.

Edward a ignorou e seguiu Richard sendo acompanhado por Bella.

Eles entraram na sala de reuniões, o clima não era muito confortável, Richard sentou-se na ponta tirando um envelope grosso da maleta e um notebook.

— Eu não era advogada do seu pai, e sim meu pai, George, lembra dele?

— Vagamente — Bella respondeu, se lembrava dele entrar em contato com ela quando fez 18 anos e saiu do orfanato, mas foi bem rápida a conversa que tiveram.

— Então quando seus pais morreram meu pai que cuidou de tudo, principalmente da herança, fazendo tudo que seus pais haviam pedido a ele. E como você sabe, seus pais separaram o testamento deles em duas partes. Uma que você só receberia quando fizesse 18 anos e outra que você não saberia o tempo certo, que é quando você estivesse casada. — ele engoliu em seco invejando Edward. — Eles deixaram essa parte do testamento em um arquivo em um disquete, a tecnologia foi avançando e meu pai salvou tudo em um pen drive e também tem um papel por extenso dizendo quem vai ficar com quê. O arquivo está em formato de vídeo, vou ligar ele no projetor.

Richard rapidamente conectou os cabos, Bella segurava a mão de Edward um pouco nervosa.

— Parece que é necessária uma senha — ele falou franzindo sua testa.

— Senha? Mas o qual é? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Não sei meu pai não me disse nada sobre isso. Bom você que tem que adivinhar, fale uma que eu digito. — disse.

— Tente seu nome, amor. — Edward sugeriu.

— Será? — se perguntou — Isabella — ela disse, Richard digitou.

— Senha incorreta... espere... Aqui apareceu uma dica. É marrom. — ele falou. — Só temos mais duas tentativas antes de bloquear, se acontecer, teremos que esperar 24 horas.

— O que é marrom? — perguntou Bella confusa, porque aquele cuidado todo?

— Não sei. Chocolate?

— Não acho que a senha seria algo assim — Edward falou.

— Tente qualquer coisa para ver se aparece outra dica. — Richard digitou algo rapidamente, deu erro.

— Você ficou muito feliz quando ganhou. — Richard leu o que apareceu. — Só temos mais uma chance, antes de bloquear.

— Brinquedos? Uma boneca? — Bella disse para si mesma. — Tente brinquedos.

— Não é. — Richard disse. — É um pug.

— O que é um um pug?

— É uma raça de cachorro — Edward falou.

— Mas é claro, Bella. Você tinha um cachorro quando era pequena, lembra o nome dele?

— É claro ele era marrom e era bem gordinho eu o chamava de Bolinha. — ela disse e riu consigo mesma.

— Sim é isso. — Richard disse animado quando apareceu uma pasta com um arquivo. Bella deu um selinho no Edward empolgada.

— Está em arquivo de vídeo. — ele disse abrindo e aparecendo uma tela toda preta, o vídeo carregou rapidamente. — Vou colocar para rodar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Bella apertou a mão de Edward fortemente.

 _Fiquem na sala somente Bella e seu marido,_ dizia uma tela toda preta com os caracteres brancos.

 _O Advogado só terá acessos aos papeis,_ apareceu outra em seguida.

— Bom, quando terminar é só discar 551 para minha secretária. — Richard disse deixando a sala, não querendo que transparecesse o quanto ele ficou com raiva por não está presente.

Ele fechou a porta, deixando o casal na sala.

 _Bella, clique aqui, quando estiver só você e seu marido_ , apareceu outra em seguida.

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Vai lá. — ele incentivou.

Ela respirou fundo se levantando e clicou, voltou para seu lugar, sem tirar os olhos da tela que carregava.

— Eu estou aqui. — Edward disse calmamente, a tranquilizando.

— Eu sei. — ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Alguns segundos depois Bella arfou com o que apareceu na tela, era sua mãe, a imagem não era muito nítida e era tremula, mas Bella podia reconhecer sua mãe perfeitamente.

 _Ela estava sentada no que parecia um elegante, escritório cheio de prateleiras com livros no fundo, ela estava no centro e ao seu lado tinha uma cadeira vazia. Renée vestia uma saia social e uma blusa elegante, seus cabelos eram de um castanho claro e tinha olhos azuis._

— _Está gravando, querido? — ela perguntou._

— _Acho que sim. — uma voz grossa respondeu e logo apareceu um vulto lento na tela. Ele vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa bege, tinha bigode. Ele sentou-se ao lado da mulher colocando a mão na perna dela num gesto de cumplicidade._

— _Bella querida — a mulher disse dando um sorriso. — Se você estiver assistindo isso é porque infelizmente não estamos mais com você,_

— Oh, meu Deus. — Bella disse com a voz embargada.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou — Quer que eu pause?

— Não.

— _Bells, antes de tudo temos que explicar o motivo desse vídeo. — Charlie disse — O que nós vamos contar aqui, não é algo que se deva contar por um vídeo, mas é nossa única opção. Bom tem uma parte da minha família que eu não te contei, é claro que direi algum dia, mas caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo ou sua mãe, você deve saber. Eu tenho um irmão mais velho o nome dele é Marcus Swan. Ele nunca gostou muito de mim, vivia dizendo que meus pais só queriam saber de mim, não ligavam mais para ele, só falavam de mim, só tinham orgulho de mim, só queriam saber de mim depois que eu nasci. É claro que não era verdade, meus pais sempre falavam com ele, davam coisas para ele, amor o que era mais importante acima de tudo. Mas Marcus era muito ciumento e só enxergava o que queria, ele foi se fechando para nossos pais, começou a mexer com coisas erradas, drogas para ser mais exato, ele vivia brigando comigo e com meus pais, o pior sentimento de todos nasceu dentro dele: ódio. Um dia meus pais se exaltaram e disse coisas que nunca devem ser ditas para um filho por pior que ele seja. O ódio que Marcus já tinha multiplicou-se, ele saiu de casa aos dezessete anos, eu tinha quinze. Passamos cinco anos sem vê-lo, mas um dia ele apareceu estava drogado, machucado, fedendo e precisava de dinheiro, se-seus... a-avós se recusaram a ajuda-lo, Marcus tirou uma arma e ...atirou neles — Charlie parou um pouco, parecendo não querer se lembrar daquilo, Renée apertou sua mão dando apoio — foi no Natal era a primeira vez que eu levava Renée para conhecer meus pais já que nos conhecemos na universidade e Marcus apontou uma arma para... meus pais matando-os ali na nossa frente. Ele ainda tentou atirar em mim, mas Renée se jogou a minha frente e a bala graças a Deus não perfurou nem um órgão. Eu ainda não perdoei sua mãe por isso, é claro. Ela sempre foi muito imatura e impulsiva. — ele deu um risinho, descontraído a tensão que tinha, não querendo ficar triste pelas recordações que ameaçavam desmoronar ele. Sua voz era triste e tremia ao narrar os acontecimentos_

— _Charlie, eu não sou isso. — ela deu um beliscão nele._ Bella riu baixinho vendo seu pai gemer de dor, seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— _Eu chamei a polícia e ambulância e claro que Marcus aproveitou aquela oportunidade para fugir, a polícia não conseguiram o encontrar._

— _Bella, querida você deve saber que seu pai sempre foi bom em ganhar dinheiro, ele era muito inteligente, então em pouco tempo ele já tinha uma pequena fortuna e isso só piorava ainda o ódio de Marcus, nós podíamos não saber onde ele estava, mas ele sempre esteve por perto. Charlie sempre me dizia como os pais dele sofriam por causa de Marcus, como eles se arrependiam de tudo que fizeram a ele, não entendiam a onde haviam errado. Meus futuros sogros morreram aquela noite. — Renée continuou, olhando para Charlie com amor. — Nós ficamos em choque durante algum tempo, mas conseguimos superar isso, juntos. Mas Marcus infelizmente escapou e ele não parou naquilo, durante alguns anos não ouvimos falar dele novamente e nós finalmente pensamos que tínhamos nos livrado disso. Você não se lembra, era só um bebe, tinha uns nove meses, mas ele a sequestrou. — algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Renée — Foram os três dias mais longos das nossas vidas. Nós pagamos o resgate e graças a Deus ficamos com você de volta, nós não dissemos para polícia nada disso, já que ele ameaçou... mata-la, então Marcus saiu impune outra vez. Mas tínhamos medo dele voltar._

— _Você não deve se lembrar desses acontecimentos, era muito pequena, mas sempre tinha um segurança na sua cola, perto de você, te vigiando. Dois meses atrás ele apareceu de novo, temo que ele faça alguma coisa conosco, vivi mandando fotos nossas, ele está por perto. Temo pela sua segurança minha filha e a de sua mãe._

— _E eu a sua, Charlie — Renée disse o olhando, ele bufou._

— _Vocês são mais importantes. Mas Bella se você está assistindo isso é porque você corre perigo, querida._

Bella sentiu Edward ficar tenso ao seu lado, a mão dele apertando um pouco forte demas a dela.

— _Marcus se tornou um homem violento, movido pelo ódio, esquecendo que há perdão nesse mundo, que há recomeços... O motivo de não ter deixado a sua guarda para os pais de Richard, que são as únicas pessoas que confiaríamos para cria-la é porque eles teriam acesso a sua herança e Marcus poderia tentar algo com você. Então decidimos nos planejar para caso alguma coisa acontecer e você fique sozinha, buscamos um orfanato, mas não seria a melhor opção, então encontramos um internato e fizemos um pré-pagamento até que tivesse 18 anos, seria o lugar mais seguro para você crescer, depois poderia ter acesso há uma parte da herença para poder fazer uma faculdade e se virar por alguns anos, sabemos que será uma mulher boa e justa. Se déssemos todo o dinheiro para você quando tivesse 18 anos Marcus poderia tentar alguma coisa e não poderíamos te proteger_. _Então decidimos deixar para você receber a outra parte quando estivesse casada assim teríamos a certeza que você teria alguém para te proteger e sua mãe tem certeza que um dia você vai casar. Agora eu quero falar diretamente com você marido da minha filha — ele disse duramente._

— _Charlie, seja bonzinho. — Renée falou._

— _Como você quer que eu seja bonzinho? Eu estou olhando para uma câmera, falando sobre um assunto difícil e ainda tenho que imaginar minhas falas para um marido para minha florzinha, ela só tem 9 anos Renée eu não estou preparado para isso ainda, pensei que teria toda sua adolescência para treinar minhas falas._

— _Então deixe que eu fale. — ela decidiu, ele assentiu._

— _Mas que fique claro, que se você for um canalha eu volto da onde quer que eu esteja e vou puxar seu pé à noite._

— _O ignorem. — Renée disse suavemente. — Charlie vive dizendo que eu sou infantil, mas ele é bem mais que eu. Bom eu sou Renée, mãe da Bella. — ela deu um risinho. — Sim isso é realmente estranho. Eu nem imagino o que vocês devem estar sentindo agora depois de todas estas informações, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é a verdade. Eu queria poder ter conhecido você o marido da minha filha, ajudar a organizar o casamento dela, eu nem sei seu nome_. Eu espero que realmente você nunca tenha que ver esse vídeo, Bella — _suspirou parecendo pensar alto por um momento. — mas eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, porque para aturar a teimosia dessa menina... Eu só preciso saber uma coisa de você. Você realmente ama a minha filha? — ela pareceu esperar alguém responder._

— Sim, eu a amo muito. — Edward respondeu então, franzindo sua testa.

— _Isso era tudo que eu queria ouvir. — ela deu um sorriso._

— _Como..._

— _Cala a boca, Charlie. — Renée falou sem soar brusca, interrompendo o marido. — Eu... nós... — ela entrelaçou sua mão na do marido. — Precisamos muito que você tome conta do nosso bem mais precioso, eu imagino como ela não deve se preocupar muito com ela, se Bella apenas com nove anos costuma se preocupar só com as pessoas ao seu redor esquecendo ela mesma, eu preciso de alguém que faça isso, e eu espero que você faça isso, cuide dela, a proteja, converse com ela, não minta e principalmente não a machuque porque senão eu mesma vou voltar e arrancar suas bolas e eu não quero estragar a diversão da minha filha._

— _RENÉE. — Charlie gritou vermelho._

Bella corou, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelos seus olhos, Edward beijou os cabelos dela.

— _Querido, se ela está casada, com certeza eles já fizeram sexo._

— _Chega de falar disso. — Charlie explodiu. — Não quero pensar nisso, para mim ela sempre vai ser minha bebe, aconteça o que acontecer._

 _Renée riu._

— _Voltando a falar sério... — ele falou._

— _Sim, ok..._

— _Nós não sabemos quanto tempo passou, não sabemos se Marcus está vivo ou não, espero sinceramente que ele suma de vez e nunca mais apareça. Assim eu poderei assustar seus namorados e te convencer a ir para um convento. —Renée rolou os olhos. — Mas caso eu não tenha tido a oportunidade de ter levado a no altar, quero que saiba que eu amo você, você é meu anjinho e a onde quer que eu esteja vou estar protegendo você._

— _Nós vamos estar protegendo você. — Renée o corrigiu._

— _E só queremos que seu marido faça o mesmo para que vocês futuramente possam construir uma família juntos, com paz. Se Marcus ainda tiver vivo, ele vai saber que você recebeu a herança, ele é inteligente. Então tome cuidado com os estranhos, com as pessoas que estão ao redor de vocês, se protejam._

— _Em relação ao dinheiro, querida, faça o que quiser com ele, é todo seu. — Renée disse, sua voz era embargada — Se você chegar realmente a ver esse vídeo, se eu não apareci para cantar a noite para você, saiba que eu não deixei de te amar, você é meu tesouro, minha luz, é a prova de amor minha e de Charlie, querida seja feliz, viva o presente, não se deixem prender pelo medo. Não queremos que vocês se tranquem no medo de que algo ruim pode acontecer só queremos que vocês tenham cuidado, precaução de agora em diante. Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça com você e muito menos com o homem lindo que eu tenho certeza que vai ajudar você a superar tudo, — ela falou, seu olhar dizia que ela sabia que aconteceria algo — nunca abandone um ao outro. Se amem incondicionalmente, assim como eu amo seu pai, compartilhem tudo, pois o menor segredo pode fazer pessoas se odiarem por mais que elas já tenham se amado no passado. Sejam felizes e me deem netos lindos. Eu amo você, florzinha, do fundo da minha alma, do meu coração._

— _Eu te amo filha. Cuide dela, por favor, seja para ela um homem de verdade, mostre seus verdadeiros sentimentos sempre, não tenha vergonha de se expor,_ _muito menos de se emocionar na frente de sua mulher._ "O homem de verdade não é aquele que conquista várias mulheres, mas sim aquele tem o amor bastante, para conquistar a mesma, todos os dias"(N/A: Essa frase pertence a Kamilla Carvalho ) _Compre flores para ela, chocolates, jóias, mas nada vai ser um melhor presente do que ouvir um EU AMO VOCÊ na hora de dormir, na hora de acordar, nada vai ser melhor do que simples carinhos demonstre todo seu amor por ela, seja cavalheiro, atencioso, amoroso, carinhoso._

— _Seu pai até hoje demonstra isso. — Renée disse o olhando com amor._

 _Ele sorriu para ela, antes de prosseguir — O casamento não é fácil, têm brigas, reconciliações, choros, risos, alegrias, tristezas, gritarias, silêncios, TPMS, calmarias, nascimentos, emoções, rotinas, tédio. Não é fácil conviver com outra pessoa todos os dias de sua vida, mas também não é impossível. Deve ter amor, compreensão, companheirismo, confiança isso é à base de tudo. Sempre conversem um com o outro, mas se não derem certo se algo acontecer, sempre há um novo recomeço._

— _Ó querido você falou tão bonito agora. — Renée disse limpando suas lágrimas, Charlie corou._

— _Nós infelizmente temos que ir agora, você saiu com Richard e os pais dele, daqui a pouco estão de volta. Não esqueça que amamos você Bella a onde quer que nós estivemos._

— _Sim, nós fazemos isso e faremos eternamente._

— _E caso você seja boazinha com seu pai e tenha virado uma freira eu não vou ficar nem um pouco decepcionado com isso, apesar de que você só poderá ver essa mensagem depois dos 30. Caso você também não tenha se casado ainda é porque não encontrou a pessoa certa e quando isso acontecer mostre esse vídeo a ele. Não se esqueçam de tudo que dissemos aqui, levem isso para vida de vocês._

— _Bella, não fique triste. Seja forte e lute, nós sempre estaremos com você no seu coração, dê um beijo nela por mim, genro. — ela disse e sorriu, entre as lágrimas._

 _O último vislumbre que Bella teve foi do olhar de amor e de cumplicidade de seus pais, a tela escureceu._

Passou alguns minutos, Edward ficou em silêncio absorvendo as informações, era mais do que ele podia ter imaginado, suas mãos acariciavam as costas de Bella lentamente, a reconfortando, pouco a pouco as lágrimas dela foram deixando de cair em sua camisa.

— Eu te amo, Bella, muito. — ele falou intensamente, olhando bem no fundo nos olhos dela, seu rosto entre suas mãos.

— Eu também amo você, Edward, muito. — ela disse. — Dá para acreditar nisso tudo? É tão absurdo.

— Mas é a verdade, seus pais não mentiriam assim.

— Eu devo ter sido muito ruim em outra vida, para nessa eu ter sido sequestrada, estuprada, ter perdido meus pais... O que mais falta acontecer? Me matarem?

— Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Nunca mais diga isso nem de brincadeira, entendeu? — Edward disse duramente.

— Desculpe — ela sussurrou arrependida. Ele a puxou, sentando ela em seu colo a abraçando com força.

— Só de imaginar vivem uma vida sem você... é ruim... prometa que nunca vai me deixar — ele pediu e Bella percebeu que ele segurava o choro.

— Nunca, Edward. Eu amo você. Desculpe ter dito aquilo, eu só estou assustada e com medo, eu acho— ela disse acariciando o rosto dele, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes que ela tanto amava.

Ele beijou o cabelo dela, a testa, as bochechas, queixo, nariz, fez uma trilha no maxilar até finalmente encontrar seus lábios macios. Eles se beijaram com uma paixão capaz de incendiar aquele prédio e mesmo assim não seria o bastante para eles quebrarem o beijo.

— Eu quero ir embora, voltar para nossa casa. — Bella disse ofegante, quebrando o beijo, seus pulmões reclamando por ar.

— Temos que falar com Richard.

Eles se recomporem, Edward ligou para a secretária apenas dizendo para Richard ir lá e desligou sem dar chance dela falar algo.

— Tudo bem aqui? — Richard perguntou vendo que Bella tinha chorado.

— Sim, ela apenas se emocionou com o vídeo. — Edward respondeu.

— É algo que eu possa assistir? — perguntou esperançoso.

— Acho que não. — Bella disse negando. — Eu posso ficar?

— É claro. — ele entregou o pen drive a ela.

Richard abriu o envelope tirando alguns papéis e tinha outro envelope dentro.

— Eles foram bem diretos, dizendo que disseram tudo que tinha para dizer pelo vídeo. Ao marido de nossa filha deixamos esse envelope temos a certeza que ele saberá o que fazer com ele e a nossa querida filha Isabella, deixamos todo o nosso dinheiro e ações que possuímos. Pedimos ao George vender nossa casa, móveis, carros e depositar tudo em uma poupança para você e todas as jóias de família que possuímos estão guardadas em um cofre no Banco Nacional. George administrará também as ações. Não esqueçam de nada. Charlie e Renée Swan— ele leu o que estava escrito.

— Bom aqui está o envelope. — ele disse entregando a Edward um envelope que era um pouco grosso.

— A chave do cofre, número da conta aberta em seu nome e as ações.

— Quais ações são essas? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Charlie, possuía cerca de 10% de ações em várias empresas que são potências da economia atualmente, Não dá para dizer quanto valem elas exatamente, mas é muito dinheiro, precisarei de um dia para somar tudo.

Bella arfou.

— Não será preciso, cuidaremos disso — Edward disse, não queria, mas nada de Richard. — Podemos ir agora?

— Sim, podem. Bella eu posso te dar um abraço? — ele perguntou a olhando.

Bella sorriu para ele.

— Obrigada por ter me encontrado — ela disse sinceramente, o abraçando, apesar de tudo se Richard não tivesse a encontrado Bella nunca assistiria o vídeo de seus pais.

— Desculpe, Moranguinha — ele falou sincero, tudo que ele queria era mesmo só o dinheiro dela, ele gostava dela só não o bastante para dizer que era amor. — Eu só quero que seja feliz, seja com quem for, mas você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar. — disse sinceramente.

Ela apenas sorriu separando-se dele.

— Seja feliz você também. — falou voltando para perto de Edward, que enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços.

...

— AAAAAH, OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU MOLEQUE. — eles ouviram um grito do lado de fora, correram apressados para lá.

— Ei, olha como você fala com meu filho. — Bella disse alterada, vendo a _secretariazinha_ apertar o braço de Emmett que parecia assustado.

— Ele derramou agua na minha roupa. — ela disse apontando para sua saia e realmente estava toda molhada.

— Foi sem querer. — Emmett disse.

— EU VOU...

— Silêncio Jane. — Richard disse baixo, mas autoritário.

— É só por para secar. — Bella disse rolando os olhos, a loira bufou.

— Desculpe eu posso ter me alterado um pouco. — ela falou indignada, depois do olhar que seu chefe lhe deu.

— Nós temos que ir agora. — Edward disse pegando Emmett no colo. — Adeus. — falou para Richard.

— Até qualquer dia.

Bella deu um sorriso amigo a ele e mexeu sua cabeça, Bella colocou tudo que Richard havia dado na sua bolsa.

Eles saíram. Ninguém olhou para trás.

— UAU, esse homem é um pedaço de mal caminho. — Jane disse suspirando, excitada. — Não sei como ele está com essa sem sal, sou mais eu.

— Cala-se Jane. — Richard falou. — E tire essa roupa molhada.

— E você quer que eu fique como, só de calcinha. — ela sorriu maliciosamente.

— Não, eu quero que você fique sem nada e com as pernas abertas na minha mesa de preferência.

— Adora quando você fica mandão.

— Você tem dois minutos, me espere lá que eu vou pegar o preservativo no carro.

— É melhor você trazer muitos.

— Pode ter certeza que eu vou safada. — ele disse dando um tapa forte na bunda dela que gemeu alto.

Richard tinha tudo dinheiro, carros importados, mulheres. Mas quando ele conhecesse verdadeiramente o amor de um homem para uma mulher, ele sofreria e muito.

...

— Para onde vamos? — Bella perguntou.

— Eu acho que nós temos que ir a esse banco, pegar essas... joias que tem lá. Depois podemos almoçar naquele restaurante que vimos perto do hotel e depois irmos passear ou ir para o hotel, o que acha?

— Hotel, depois do almoço. Quero aproveitar nosso restinho de tempo aqui tranquila. — ela disse e ele concordou. — Mas o banco não abre dia de domingo. — ela o lembrou.

— É mesmo e agora? Você vim aqui sozinha outra vez está fora de condição.

— Edward são só três horas de viagem, eu posso vim aqui em um dia e voltar no mesmo — ela falou sentando-se no banco do táxi.

— Eu não gosto disso. — ele suspirou sabendo que teria que concordar com ela. — Conversaremos sobre isso em Forks — ela concordou.

Eles almoçaram no restaurante, comendo comida de verdade e bem nutritiva, foi um almoço silencioso, ocupados só por Emmett que perguntava sobre tudo que não sabia e fez um pouco de birra na hora de comer. Quando chegaram ao quarto do hotel, Emmett estava cansado e dormiu rapidamente, Bella organizou as coisas com a ajuda de Edward para poderem irem embora, mas ainda tinham três horas até o voo.

— Vem cá. — Edward falou fechando o ultimo zíper da mala e a colocando no chão, Bella deu um sorriso nervoso, sabendo o que ele queria. — Temos que conversar.

— Sim. — ela suspirou.

— O que você está sentindo? — ele perguntou querendo entender o que passava na cabeça dela.

— Eu não sei sinto-me tão confusa. Nunca imaginei que meus pais fossem tão ricos assim, eu nem faço ideia do quanto é, mas parece não ser pouco, depois tem tudo que meus pais nos disseram eu me sinto tão feliz por poder ter visto eles, ouvido eles, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, quase não lembro muito deles. E esse Marcus, ele é meu tio... Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso tudo? E se ele estiver vivo e tentar fazer algo contra a gente, eu estou com medo. E-eu...

— Shi.. calma amor, vamos devagar. — Edward disse calmamente sentando-se ao lado dela na cama, seus corpos o mais juntos possível, mas sem nenhum cunho sexual. — Primeiro de tudo não precisa ter medo, eu nunca vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você e bem nós podemos inventar alguma coisa se esse Marcus aparecer, não sei... que tal um rastreador?

— Rastreador?

— Sim, só para prevenir, você poderia usar um no pescoço como colar, ou no braço como pulseira, só por precação, não pense que eu preciso saber onde você está 24 horas por dia.

— Só se você usar um, também. — ela falou.

— Vamos ver isso quando chegarmos a Forks. Eu vou conversar com Ben, já que ele é policial, poderá ajudar em alguma coisa.

— Você acha melhor contar para nossa família?

— Eu acho que sim, não gosto de ter segredos com eles, mas vamos falar com Ben primeiro.

— Você abriu o envelope? — ela se lembrou de repente.

— Não a onde ele está?

— Na minha bolsa. — Edward se levantou e pegou o envelope, sentou-se de frente para ela.

Olhou para ela.

— Abre logo. — disse ansiosa.

Edward abriu o envelope derramando o conteúdo sobre a cama. Era uma carta, alguns papeis e chaves.

— O que tem nesses papeis? — Bella perguntou.

— Vamos ver... — ele abriu a carta rapidamente, Edward deu um pequeno sorriso e pigarreou antes de ler em voz alta a carta. — Desculpe Sr. Marido da minha filhinha. Mas nós tínhamos que deixar algo para você, para que pudesse estar no testamento. É claro que Charlie não quis deixar nada de valor para você, afinal realmente não nos conhecemos, então se você amar mesmo nossa filha você vai gostar das coisas que deixamos para você. Está em uma mala dentro de um armário no aeroporto a chave está aqui, pedimos para George organizar tudo se realmente chegarmos a morrer sem poder conhece-lo e mostrar essas coisas pessoalmente. Espero que goste, guarde com carinho são coisas muito importantes para nós. E eu posso até imaginar a reação dela quando ver o que é. Divirta-se. A outra coisa agora e mais séria, nesses papéis tem tudo que é necessário, todas as provas legais para abrir uma nova investigação sobre Marcus, não esqueça sobre o que dissemos, cuide de nossa filha. Charlie e Renée.

— Eles pensaram em tudo, não é? — Edward disse.

— Sim, eles pareciam tão legais queria lembrar mais deles.

— Sim, parecia e bem engraçados, acho que eles seriam ótimos sogros. — ele disse beijando a testa dela.

— O que será que tem nesse armário? — ela perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

— Não sei, se quiser eu posso ir lá pegar.

— Não, quando tivermos indo, nós vamos lá juntos. Guarde os papeis na mala e a chave no bolsinho da minha bolsa. — ela disse e ele fez.

— Você ainda quer conversar sobre essas coisas? — ele perguntou colocando ela sentada no seu colo.

— Não, minha cabeça está começando a doer. Vamos apenas ficar aqui abraçados, sem fazer nada. — ela disse envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele, respirando o cheiro que ela tanto gostava.

—Eu queria tanto poder amar você agora. — Edward disse suspirando.

— Você faz isso sempre, Edward. — disse olhando para ele.

— Sim, linda. Mas eu queria demostrar com beijos, com carinhos, com nossos corpos conectados de um jeito que só nós sabemos. — ele falou sensualmente, entre beijos no pescoço dela.

— Edward... — ela olhou para Emmett dormindo.

— Por que mesmo que não pedimos quartos anexados? — ele pensou alto.

— Você pediu amor, mas estavam todos ocupados. — ela o lembrou.

— Você acha que, Emmett vai acordar, agora? — ela perguntou.

— Não, ele só deve acordar quando o chamarmos, ou vai demorar pelo menos mais uma hora, porque?

— Bom, ainda temos duas horas até o voo. — ela sussurrou no ouvido dela. — E eu pensei que talvez alguém queira tomar banho comigo...

— Não precisa falar duas vezes. — ele disse animado pulando da cama.

Ela riu se levantando e indo até o banheiro.

— Tranque a porta. — falou assim que ele entrou, segundos depois dela.

— Claro, não quero que Emmett veja minha bunda outra vez. — falou rindo já se despindo, Bella também tirou suas roupas.

— Sim, essa bunda só eu posso ver. — ela falou brincalhona retirando sua última peça de roupa, a calcinha.

— Ah, eu senti tanta falta do seu corpo, de ficar assim com você. — Edward disse abraçando ela, ligando o chuveiro.

A agua gelada molhou os corpos deles que nem se importarem, eles se sentiam quentes.

— Temos que ser rápido. — Bella disse mordendo o queixo dele, era onde a boca dela alcançava, já que ela era vinte e dois centímetros mais baixa que ele.

— Eu quero amar você completamente. — ele disse se inclinando e pressionando seu membro que já começava a ficar ereto no corpo dela.

Bella suspirou se separou dele, pegou o sabonete e começou a passar no peito dele, bem lentamente e sensualmente, Edward gemeu baixinho. Bella sentiu o sabonete escorregar de sua mão e cair no chão, nos pés de Edward, se inclinou para pegar e percebeu que ficou na altura do membro dele que agora estava totalmente ereto, muito duro.

— Realmente você é minha diversão. — Bella falou acariciando aquele músculo, esquecendo-se do sabonete, lembrando-se do que sua mãe disse.

— Bella.. — ele gemeu quando ela deu um beijinho demorado em sua glande.

— Faz tanto tempo que não sinto seu sabor... — ela falou e lambeu o comprimento dele.

— Ahhh... Bella... Infelizmente, não vai ser agora. Temos que ser rápido. — ele a lembrou fazendo—a ficar em pé e beijou o biquinho que ele fez em seus lábios.

Eles se beijaram intensamente, com desejo, suas línguas se acariciavam com sincronia, Edward ergueu ela do chão e enlaçou as pernas dela na sua cintura.

Ambos gemeram ofegantes quando seus sexos excitados se roçarem.

Ele penetrou com um dedo o sexo dela, vendo que ela já estava bem lubrificada, a penetrou com força em uma investida só. Bella gemeu alto.

— Baixo linda. — ele a lembrou, a última coisa que queria era que Emmett acordasse naquele momento.

— Então vai mais rápido. — ela falou rebolando seus quadris.

Ele obedeceu e movimentou—se no ritmo que ela queria saia e entrava nela rápido e forte, sincronizado com o rebolar dos quadris de Bella, ele estocava fundo e forte, beijando a boca dela, sufocando os gemidos alto que queriam sair da boca de cada.

— Ahh... Ed,,, eu tô quase lá... — Bella disse ofegante, quando os lábios dele migraram para seu pescoço, arranhou as costas dele com força.

— Me... aperta, linda. — ele falou sentindo seu membro quase eu ser sugado pelo sexo dela.

A cada minuto, ambos ficavam mais perto do ápice. Com mais alguns movimentos aconteceu, espasmos percorreram o corpo de Bella segundos antes de começar a acontecer o mesmo com Edward, ela mordeu o ombro dele evitando um grito sair de sua garganta.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos quietos, a respiração de ambos se acalmando lentamente. Quando Bella finalmente pode sentir forças em suas pernas colocou—as ao chão, quebrando a conexão de seus corpos, Edward fez um biquinho e ela deu um sorriso beijando—o levemente.

— Eu te amo. — disse ele.

— Eu te amo mais.

— Impossível... — se beijaram outra vez.

— Vamos terminar o banho. — ela disse. — Antes que Emmett acorde.

— Sim, mas deixa que eu me lavo, não vou conseguir ficar quieto se você passar o sabonete em mim outra vez.

— Porque? — ela perguntou inocentemente, batendo seus cílios.

— Porque será, hein? — ele falou pegando o sabonete e passando em seu corpo.

Bella suspirou observando o homem glorioso a sua frente.

Não sabia o que faria sem ele e nem ele sem ela, mas será que um deles seria obrigado a descobrir?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Geeeente, quantas revelações nesse big capitulo hein?

nossa, agora vocês sabem quem é o homem com James, ou ainda não sabem? kkkk

Marcus está mais perto que imaginamos e logo saberemos mais, continuem comentando

beijos


	27. O tempo corre

E os dias passaram correndo.

Bella e Edward conversaram abertamente sobre tudo tentando entrar em concenso. Tiveram uma pequena discussão já que ele não queria que ela fosse para Los Angeles sozinha e ela não vi o porquê de não ir, então ele conseguiu entrar em contato com a sede do banco que tinha em Seattle e conseguiu que transferissem todo o conteúdo do cofre de Los Angeles para lá.

Edward conversou com Ben sobre o caso de Marcus e o amigo prometeu que o ajudaria nessa investigação, pediu para ele guardar sigilo. Eles também contrataram um advogado, um senhor já com 50 anos que era muito conhecido em Forks — _Quem não era conhecido em Forks?._ O nome dele era Caius Fountaine, era decente de franceses, Bella dava aula para um neto dele e a filha dele Heidi era médica do hospital, ginecologista obstetra para ser mais exata, Bella se consultava com ela no hospital. Cidade pequena, todos se conhecem.

Como Bella já havia decidido ela vendeu todas as ações que tinha com a ajuda de Caius, ela nem fez questão de ver o valor. Foram um dia a Seattle onde pegaram as joias que estavam guardadas e Bella fez pedido de um cartão para poder acessar sua conta, ela deu um grito quando viu o quanto tinha na conta.

— O que foi amor? — Edward perguntou preocupado aparecendo no quarto, estava brincando com Emmett. Bella estava sentada na cama com o notebook em seu colo, ela estava mais pálida que o normal e paralisada.

— Bella? — ele a chamou começando a ficar preocupado, colocou uma meça do cabelo dela atrás da orelha fazendo Bella olhar para ele. — O que aconteceu, linda?

— Olha isso. — ela disse horrorizada mostrando a tela do computador.

Edward assoviou.

— AUA, Bella, você... você é milionária — ele disse.

— Não esse dinheiro é dos meus pais.

— Eles deixaram para você.

— Eu não quero.

— Bella, isso é muito dinheiro. — ele falou — É muito mais do que eu ganharia trabalhando durante toda minha vida.

— Então fique com ele — ela disse saindo do quarto brava.

— Bella, espere... — ele falou correndo atrás dela.

Bella sentou no topo da escada começando a chorar, ele sentou ao lado dela abraçando-a pela cintura.

— Qual é o problema? — ele perguntou beijando os cabelos dela.

— Eu não sei, Edward. É tanto dinheiro, o que eu vou fazer com isso, eu não quero isso. — ela falou com a voz embargada.

— Você não quer?

— Você quer?

— O dinheiro é seu, Bella. O que você fazer com ele vai estar bom para mim — ele falou beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu não quero. Eu já tenho tudo que eu sempre quis, não preciso de mais nada. — ela falou beijando o ombro dele.

— Então não pense nisso agora, você pode doar ele...sei lá. — ele deu de ombros — Vem deixa que eu te distraio, para não pensar nisso por enquanto. — ele disse se levantando pegando na mão dela.

— Edward, Emmett está acordado. — ela disse quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

— Eu sei, não estou fazendo nada de mais, agora vamos brincar com Emmett que ele sabe distrair um adulto como ninguém.

A verdade era que Bella já sabia exatamente o que fazer com o dinheiro. Durou alguns dias e várias pesquisas na internet, mas finalmente Bella conseguiu doar o dinheiro para várias ong's, orfanatos, instituições carentes, decida a ficar apenas com quatro milhões de dólares. Dois milhões que ela colocou em uma poupança para quando Emmett ou outro filho dela, futuramente quisesse fazer universidade e ajudar nas despesas para criação deles e os outros dois ela abriu uma conta conjunta com Edward e depositou o dinheiro nela seria uma surpresa para ele.

Achou ele tão pé no chão e humilde, por não crescer o olho e querer que ela ficasse com o dinheiro, como com certeza a maioria das pessoas fariam. Mas Bella sabia que aquele dinheiro não traria felicidade nenhuma para ela, só dor assim como trouxe para seus pais.

Em um dia contaram tudo para os pais de Edward, junto com Alice e Jasper, e Carlisle prometeu ajudar no que fosse possível, mas ele não poderia ajudar em muita coisa. Ben não havia conseguido muita coisa sobre Marcus Swan apenas algumas passagens na polícia de diversas cidades pelo país. Ângela e Ben descobriram que esperava dois meninos e chamaram Edward e Bella para serem padrinhos de um deles, futuramente, eles se sentiram honrados e aceitaram.

E finalmente o dia 2 de março de 2003 chegou, cairia em um domingo.

Edward e Bella planejaram aquele dia com antecedência e decidiram começar a curti-lo na véspera. Então deixaram Emmett com seus avós na sexta e partiriam cedo para Seattle no sábado, onde passariam o final de semana, voltando na segunda de manhã, Bella agradeceu por aquele dia ser um passeio na escola e ela não precisaria estar presente, então seu trabalho não estragaria os planos e Edward trabalhou dobrado no hospital para conseguir esses dias de folga.

Eles saíram cedo de casa o sol nem havia nascido ainda. A viajem durava cerca de duas horas, Edward queria chegar cedo lá, para poderem aproveitar cada minuto, mas ele também tinha outros planos.

— Para onde você está indo? — ela perguntou quando ele foi pela pista contrária que os levaria a Seattle.

— Eu quero mostrar um lugar que é especial para mim, mas que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de compartilhar com você. — ele falou.

— Que lugar? — perguntou Bella curiosa.

— Um lugar que eu costumava vim muito aqui, quando era adolescente, para fugir um pouco da vida — ele falou estacionando o carro a volta Bella só podia ver arvores.

— A onde fica? — perguntou quando ele abriu sua porta, viu que ele segurava duas lanternas e uma manta, entregou uma a ela.

— Há alguns quilômetros à frente. — Bella agradeceu por estar de tênis, mesmo eles não sendo próprios para caminhadas — Por favor, pise só a onde eu pisar e tente não cair. — pediu.

— Ok — ela falou rolando os olhos, mas levando a sério o que ele disse.

Andaram por quase meia hora, o céu começando a clarear mais o sol não nascendo ainda.

E finalmente chegaram. Edward sorriu observando aquele lugar, ele havia ficado tanto tempo sem ir para lá, mais ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Uma enorme clareira, ao redor as folhas das arvores balançavam suavemente conforme o vento e flores ameaçavam a brotar com o início da primavera apesar de ser raro ver flores em Forks.

— Como você descobriu essa clareira? — ela perguntou admirada com o lugar.

— Eu costumava fazer trilhas sozinho, quando tinha uns dezesseis anos começou a chover forte, eu saí da trilha e encontrei esse lugar, nunca mais parei de vim aqui. — ele colocou a manta em cima da grama verde e úmida e sentou em cima chamando Bella com a mão.

— Você já trouxe muitas pessoas aqui? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Só você foi importante o bastante para eu compartilhar esse lugar, queria ter vindo antes, mas ou o clima não ajudava, ou já tínhamos outros planos... E hoje eu achei um dia perfeito para fazer isso, deita aqui e vamos ver o sol nascer. — ele disse.

— Existe sol em Forks? — ela perguntou de boca aberta.

— Sim, mas daqui a pouco ele desaparece — respondeu rolando seus olhos para ela, mas colando seu corpo ao dela.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram, eles olhavam para o céu vendo os raios pouco a pouco surgir. Não era um sol forte, mas valia a pena assistir aquilo, ainda mais ao lado de alguém que amava.

Eles não fizeram nada de mais, apenas ficaram alguns minutos ali deitados abraçados, olhando para o céu, trocando simples caricias e alguns beijinhos.

— É melhor nós irmos agora. — ele falou, sem se levantar.

— Hunrum. — ela concordou, deu um beijo nos lábios dele e se levantou.

A viajem até Seattle foi tranquila, ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos uns banais e outros importantes, cantaram, riram, curtiram o silêncio, a companhia um do outro. Eles chegaram a Seattle ás oito horas da manhã, foram diretos para o hotel como já haviam feito a reserva, eles só se apresentaram e pegaram o cartão que abria a porta.

— Então o que você quer fazer? — Edward perguntou quando eles chegaram no quarto. Tirando seus tênis, percebendo Bella fazer o mesmo.

— Você não tem planos?

— Só para mais tarde — ele respondeu.

— E a onde vamos mais tarde?

— Há um lugar... — ele disse misterioso, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela. — Você quer ir passear na cidade?

— Não — ela falou acariciando as costas dele por baixo da blusa.

— Lanchar? — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

— Mais tarde — ela falou suspirando, os olhos de ambos dizendo que eles queriam e iriam fazer, afinal estavam a quase uma semana sem terem aquilo, já que Bella estava de _visita._

— Então você quer ir ao shopping?

— Com certeza, não — ela disse tirando a blusa dele. Olhou para o peito dele demoradamente, nunca cansaria de deseja-lo. A boca dele ocupou a sua por breves segundos.

— Então o que você quer fazer? — ele perguntou, querendo que ela dissesse, suas mãos infiltrando a blusa dela acariciando a barriga e subindo até a lateral dos seios, procurou o feixe do sutiã e o desabotoou, conseguindo tirar aquela peça sem tirar a blusa dela .

— Você sabe o que eu quero. — Bella disse gemendo quando ele passou os dedos pelos seus mamilos túmidos.

— Não, eu não sei. — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela mordiscando sua orelha, sugando sensualmente o lóbulo.

— Eu quero fazer amor com você. — ela disse finalmente.

—Hum... Eu também quero fazer isso com você — ele disse tirando a blusa dela.

Seus corpos se colaram seus peitos nus pressionados um nos outros. As línguas se acariciavam sôfregas pelos corpos terem um contato maior, Edward a carregou para a cama deitando por cima dela sua boca alternando entre os seios, uma mão sua deslizou abrindo o zíper da calça dela puxando para baixo junto com a calcinha, ela elevou seus quadris para facilitar e tirou os resto com os pés, quando eles se amotaram no seu tornozelo.

— Você está tão molhada, linda. — ele falou, sua voz rouca ardente de desejo.

— Você me deixa assim. — ela falou rebolando seus quadris na ereção dele que dava para sentir mesmo através da calça que logo não estava ali e Bella pode sentir o membro dele sem nenhuma barreira. — Porque você não disse antes que estava sem cueca. — ela disse ofegante e um pouco surpresa.

Ele riu mordiscando o pescoço dela, ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se roçaram.

— Eu quero ficar por cima. — ela disse olhando para ele que saiu de cima dela, Bella sorriu e segurou o membro dele descendo lentamente encaixando seus corpos.

— Ahh, linda. — ele gemeu de prazer, Bella sorriu mordendo seus lábios e começou a cavalga-lo lentamente jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Bella aumentou seu ritmo e Edward observou, fascinado, seus seios balançaram conforme o ritmo.

— Maiis rápido... — ele pediu gemendo, os seios dela pulando mais rápido. — por..ra. — ele disse e inclinou seu corpo chupando um seio dela com fervor.

— ED...WARD. — ela gemeu alto apertando ele com suas paredes internas.

— Ahh... Bella... isso. — ele falou mudando de seio, colocou uma mão no quadril dela, ajudando ela a ir mais rápido a outra foi a onde eles estava ligados, procurando pelo clitóris, acariciou aquele botão pulsante com seus dedos levemente.

— Aaaaahhh, ed...ed..wa..ard. — Bella gemeu aumentando seus movimentos, sentindo ele estocar forte dentro dela e seu clitóris se acariciado levemente

— Vai, linda... Goza para mim. — Edward falou, Bella mordeu o ombro dele com força arranhando as costas dele e gritou de prazer quando seu orgasmo a atingiu forte e intenso, Edward grunhiu alto e atingiu o ápice do seu próprio prazer.

Ele jogou seu corpo na cama e ela deitou seu peito em cima dele, sem quebrar a conexão. A respiração de ambos era acelerada, o suor escorria dos corpos quente dos amantes, a pulsação acelerada, mas apesar de tudo eles se sentiam relaxados, curtindo em calmaria a sensação pós orgasmo.

Quando Edward sentiu o domínio sobre seu corpo novamente ele girou na cama com ela com cuidado para não sair de dentro dela, ele não queria quebrar a conexão entre seus corpos, ele se sentia em casa quando estava dentro dela, mesmo sentindo seu membro não mais duro como antes. Ficaram de lado, Bella colocou uma perna sua em cima do quadril dele, aproximando mais seus corpos saciados. Edward afastou com a ponta de seus dedos as mechas de cabelo que tinha espalhado pelo rosto suado dela, sentindo as mãos dela irem para o seu cabelo que estava um pouco maior que o normal e massagear levemente sua cabeça.

— Ficar assim é tão bom — Bella disse calmamente, roçando seu nariz no dele, já que seus rostos estavam da mesma altura, sentia uma mão dele acaricia seu rosto e outra descerem livremente pela sua coluna indo até o começo de sua bunda e voltando.

— Sim, é. — Edward concordou fechando seus olhos levemente. — Vamos dormir, eu quero você bem disposta para hoje à noite. — ele falou levemente, sentindo tão tranquilo, calmo, sentiam paz.

— Você não vai dizer a onde vamos, não é?

— Não. — ele riu dando um selinho nela com amor.

— Eu te amo mesmo assim. — ela pronunciou.

— Isso é bom, porque você ainda vai ter muitas surpresas até o fim de nossas vidas. — ele falou suavemente — E eu também te amo linda — ele falou sutilmente.

Eles se olhavam com amor, se comunicando com o olhar e dormiram em paz, os corpos naquela posição que podia ser um pouco desconfortável, mas para eles era muito bom. Os olhos deles se fecharam quase ao mesmo tempo.

...

— Eles foram para Seattle — James disse com raiva para o homem a sua frente. Odiava saber que tinha outro homem ao lado de Isabella.

— Conseguiu as informações da viajem? — Marcus Swan perguntou pensativo.

— Sim, eles vão ficar hospedados em um hotel e vão voltar na segunda, o moleque ficou na casa dos avós — se referia a Emmett.

— Devem está aproveitando o dinheiro — Victória, a mulher ruiva, disse.

— Assim que eles chegarem eu me aproximarei deles — Marcus falou.

— Você acha que vai dar certo? — James perguntou duvidoso. — Ela nem sabe que tem um tio.

— Vai dá certo — ele respondeu confiante. — Me farei de tio bonzinho que estava a muito tempo a procura da única sobrinha, ela irá acreditar e depois eu pego todo o dinheiro do meu querido irmãozinho. — Marcus falou sorrindo, sua sobrinha ia pagar pelo nascimento do pai dela.

— Quando eu devo me aproximar do maridinho gostoso dela? — Victória perguntou lambendo os lábios, mal podia esperar para fazer aquele doutorzinho trair a sonsa da Isabella.

— Quando eles chegarem. — Marcus respondeu.

Essa era a ideai deles, mas James tinha outra ideia em mente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Continuem comentando, será que o plano deles vai dar certo?

logo saberemos ;)

beeijos


	28. Apelido e Comemorações

27\. Apelidos e Comemorações

Bella acordou, primeiro que Edward, quase três horas depois sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido, por ainda estarem na mesmo posição, olhou para ele tão sereno dormindo, seus olhos fechados levemente, um quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios que ela tanto gostava de beijar, a respiração calma dele, percebeu que ainda estavam conectados e ela gostava daquilo, ficarem assim sem fazer nada, sem nenhum cunho sexual, apenas aproveitando o contato do corpo um do outro.  
Ela deslizou sua mão, que ainda estava no cabelo dele, suavemente até onde a barbar um pouco áspera crescia, suas mãos acariciaram levemente a orelha o maxilar dele, a testa, as sobrancelhas, as pontas de seus dedos passaram levemente pelas pálpebras fechadas que escondia os olhos brilhantes que bastava um olhar para ela entende—lo, o nariz onde as narinas se movimentavam por causa do ar que entrava e saia e a boca, contornando os lábios finos que estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados por eles terem se beijado tão sôfregos, percebeu que o sorriso neles estavam maior e sorriu para si mesma. Suas mãos não conseguiram parar ali e desceram pelo pescoço dele, seu indicador passando por cima de seu pomo de adão, Bella percebeu que ele engoliu em seco, sua respiração havia ficado mais forte e que seus olhos estavam bem abertos e brilhantes do jeito que ela gostava.  
— Desculpe, não queria te acordar — ela disse corando, por se pega em flagrante.  
— Não se desculpe — ele sussurrou — Continue, estava tão bom.  
Bella assentiu e continuou, vendo-o fechar os olhos apreciando melhor as sensações, suas mãos desceram pelo pescoço dele encontrando os ombros, suavemente ela passou sua mão lá seguindo com seus olhos o percurso dela.  
— Oh — ela arfou contornando com o maior cuidado a marca roxa que tinha no ombro dele — Dói? — ela perguntou.  
Ele negou com a cabeça.

Ela fez uma pressão maior.

— E agora?  
— Um pouco — ele disse, fazendo pouco caso — O que tem aí?  
— Me desculpe... — ela murmurou antes de responder — É uma marca... de mordida, está um pouco roxa.  
Ele riu levemente, olhando para ela.  
— Bella, amor, você tem que parar de pedir tantas desculpas — ele falou divertido.  
— Mas eu...  
— Eu não importo com as marcas que você deixa no meu corpo, ele é todo seu você pode fazer de mim o que quiser — ele disse sério — Além do mais eu também te deixei marcada — ele disse passando a mão no colo dela e Bella percebeu que tinha algumas marcas roxas em seus seios, no vão deles, nas laterais — E eu não estou nem um pouco arrependido de ter feito elas — ele disse sorrindo — Eu já disse o quanto eu amo seus seios? — ele perguntou acariciando levemente a lateral deles.  
— Não. — ela conseguiu sussurrar.  
— Eu amo seus seios, linda. — ele falou.  
— Mas eles não são tão grandes, eu os acho tão pequenos. — ela falou olhando para eles.  
— Eles não são pequenos, são perfeitos para caberem na minha boca. — Edward disse lambendo seus lábios. — São tão brancos que eu posso ver algumas veias. E essa pinta. — ele beijou o local da pinta. — eu amo essa pinta, deixa você tão sexy quando usa alguns decotes e claro que não podemos esquecer—nos dos seus mamilos. — ele acariciou os mamilos delas com seus dedos. — Eles têm a cor de seus lábios e eu amo chupa-los e mordisca-los. — ele demostrou a fazendo gemer.  
— Tudo bem você me convenceu. — Bella disse sentindo seu sexo molhado e o membro dele endurecer dentro dela.  
— Só você me faz ter tantas ereções seguidas — ele murmurou ficando por cima dela, nessa vez.  
— Só você me faz ficar molhada assim. — ela murmurou, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele.  
— Acho que agora é minha vez, certo? — ele perguntou mordiscando o pescoço dela.  
— Sua vez de quê?  
— De ficar no comando — ele respondeu e saiu de dentro dela, voltando com força. Bella fechou seus olhos gemendo. — Olhe para mim, linda. Quero olhar nesses seus lindos olhos chocolates enquanto fazemos amor. — ele disse a fazendo olhar para ele.

Era marrom no verde, verde no marrom.

Os movimentos deles eram sincronizados e calmos, seus olhos se desviavam apenas quando a boca dele se encontrava ou Edward descia seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando um seio e voltava a olhar de novo para eles. Os olhares escurecidos brilhavam de desejo e amor. Seus corpos mais uma vez dançavam em busca de satisfação, mas com amor, com carinho, agora não era nada selvagem, era lento e prazeroso.  
— Vem comigo, linda. — ele falou sentindo o ápice se aproximando cada vez mais. — Não... feche os olhos... eu quero olhar neles — ele falou com dificuldade.  
E ela obedeceu, foi difícil, mas seus olhos ficaram conectados enquanto se entregavam ao orgasmo gritando um o nome do outro, loucos de desejo, loucos de prazer, loucos de amor.  
Edward abriu a boca para falar algo, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, só que foi interrompido por um barulho alto.  
— Acho que alguém está com fome — ele disse divertido, encostando sua testa suada na dela.  
— Culpada — Bella respondeu timidamente.  
— Linda — ele disse roçando seus lábios aos dela. — Você quer ir almoçar fora ou prefere pedir daqui? — ele perguntou.  
— Eu sempre escolho escolha você dessa vez. — ela falou acariciando a nuca dele.  
— Então, vamos pedir do serviço do hotel. Quero ficar aqui com você.  
— Eu também. — concordou.  
Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, fazendo um biquinho, procurou pelo quarto o cardápio do restaurante até que achou na gaveta do armário.  
Eles escolheram um frango assado com batatas e cervejas.  
— Daqui meia hora eles entregam. — ele disse deitando novamente na cama jogando um lençol em cima dos corpos deles, os cobrindo apenas da cintura para baixo.  
— Será que meu estomago aguenta até lá?  
— Eu espero que sim, linda. — ele falou beijando os lábios dela.  
— Por que ultimamente você vem me chamando tanto de linda? — ela finalmente perguntou, não suportando mais sua curiosidade.  
— Ér... eu... — ele corou e começou a gaguejar.  
— Oh, meu Deus — ela disse surpresa e rindo — Você está corado.  
— Para Bella — ele falou sério e ela tentou parar seus risos.  
— Agora e entendo o que você diz — ela falou — Você fica lindo todo vermelhinho. — ela acariciou as bochechas dele.  
— Argh — ele fez uma careta.  
— Agora, vai que estou mais curiosa ainda para saber a resposta — ela falou fingindo roer suas unhas.  
Ele rolou os olhos cruzando o braço no peito.  
— Não vai me responder?  
— Não — ele disse sem olha-la.  
— Então deve ser uma coisa muito ruim para você não me contar. — ela disse fingindo-se emburrar.  
— Não é isso.  
— Pensei que não existisse segredo entre nós.  
Ele suspirou e olhou para ela.  
— Você não goste que eu a chame de linda? — ele quis saber.  
— É claro que eu gosto Edward, mas você não tinha o costume de me chamar assim.  
— Você simplesmente, não pode esquecer ou pular essa parte? — perguntou esperançoso.  
— No.  
Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o teto respondendo a pergunta:  
— Eu queria que nós tivéssemos um apelido, eu sei que isso é meio adolescente, mas eu não consigo esquecer que você tem um com um cara que eu realmente odeio e não tem um comigo que sou seu marido — suspirou a expressão dela era séria — Eu pensei em muitos para você e linda foi o que eu realmente gostei, não é nada exagerado, é delicado como você e faz jus a sua beleza, apesar de linda ser uma palavra tão pequena para falar sobre sua beleza natural.  
— Então eu sou linda?  
— É claro que é você é linda, minha linda.  
Ela riu timidamente.  
— Você não está chateada?  
— É claro que não seu bobo.  
— Bobo?  
— Sim um bobo fofo. — deu um beijinho de esquimó nele — Agora fique quietinho que vou pensar em um apelido para você.  
— Você vai me dá um apelido?  
— Claro... O que você acha de Ed, Eddie, Edzinho, Edzão...  
— Não, nenhum desses. — ele falou fazendo uma careta.  
— Tudo bem o que você acha de lindo?  
— Seja mais criativa, amor. — ele falou suavemente.  
Bella olhou para ele, ali deitado na cama, sua cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, seus olhos verdes brilhantes, seu cabelo grande e todo bagunçado... É claro como não pensei nisso antes?, pensou sorrindo ela já tinha seu apelido, mas decidiu provoca—lo.  
— Ah, Eddie eu não sei qual que eu te dô. — fez um biquinho. — Mais por enquanto vou te chamar de Esmeralda, por causa dos seus olhos e ainda é uma pedra preciosa.  
— Ai, Bella que horror, isso pode ser usado como nome de mulher.  
— E daí, minha esmeralda? — ela riu e ele percebeu que ela brincava. — Príncipe, eu não chamo por causa de Emmett, ele já meu principezinho.  
— Com ele eu deixo você ter apelido.  
— Meu rei, que tal? — ela disse fazendo sotaque.  
— Não gostei não minha rainha. — ele respondeu se divertido com aquilo  
— Já sei, leãozinho.  
— Leãozinho?  
— É em homenagem aquela música que tem no CD de um cantora infantil brasileira que Emmett ganhou. — Eu gosto tanto de você leãozinho. — ela disse divertida, tentando falar em português, mas se embolando um pouco.  
— Não, prefiro Edward ou amor mesmo.  
— Ahh, meu leão... Fique assim não. — ela disse roçando seus lábios aos dele.  
— Era o jeito que Tanya costumava me chamar. — ele falou sincero, não querendo que ela ficasse chateada.  
— Tudo bem, vou pensar em outro. — ela falou, não deixando aquela informação a abalar, Edward era dela afinal. — Já sei. — disse pensando alto.  
— Qual? — ele perguntou curioso.  
— Você só vai saber quando eu te chamar. — ela falou misteriosa. — Eu sei que seu ego vai aumentar.  
—Hum... — ele inclinou-se beijando o pescoço dela. — É algo como bem dotado ou cobrão? — ele perguntou malicioso.  
— Dá onde você tirou isso? — ela perguntou rindo.  
— O que vai dizer que Deus não foi bonzinho ao me dar a sua diversão grande? — ele falou lembrando-se das palavras de Renée.  
— Sim, eu nem sei como isso cabe em mim. — ela suspirou pensando alto e ele a olhou divertido.

Arregalou seus olhos percebendo que havia dito em voz alta.

— Oh, meu Deus, Oh meu Deus... por favor diz que eu não disse isso em voz alta. — ela falou ficando rosa depois vermelha, muito vermelha.  
— Eu não sou Deus, mas você disse isso em voz alta. — ele falou admirando ela toda envergonhada assim. Tão linda  
— Que vergonha — ela falou saindo de perto dele, virando-se para o outro lado da cama e cobrindo–se toda com o lençol.  
— Linda... — ele se aproximou colocando a mão na barriga dela. — Não fique envergonhada, eu gosto de saber o que você pensa quem me dera se eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, assim todos seus desejos seriam atendidos. — ele falou destampando o rosto dela, olhando nos olhos chocolates que amava. — Eu sempre tenho medo de machucar você quando fazemos amor... Mas selvagem, por assim dizer. Eu sou tão grande, e estou falando no sentindo total, e você é tão pequena e... Apertada, mas sempre que estou dentro de você eu me sinto em casa, nossos corpos se encaixam com perfeição, como se eles tivessem feitos para isso, para serem conectados e eles foram, mesmo com todas essas diferenças entre agente. Eu nunca acreditei muito em almas gêmeas, metade das laranjas essas baboseiras todas, mas se isso existir você é a outra parte de mim, assim como eu sou a sua. — ele falou suavemente. — Fomos feitos um para o outro.  
— Como você consegue me desarmar assim tão fácil. — ela falou emocionada.  
— É porque nos nós nos amamos. — ele disse. — E não tenha vergonha de dizer nada para mim.  
— Pode deixar... gostosão. — falou feliz e ele riu.  
— Eu te amo linda.  
— Eu te amo gostosão.  
— Eu definitivamente gosto disso. — ele sorriu, seu ego masculino inflando dentro dele.  
— Claro que gosta e combina com você, é forte, gostoso, grande. — Ele riu e beijou—a levemente, Bella aprofundou o beijo colando mais seus corpos, se separaram ofegantes quando ouviram a campainha do quarto tocar.  
—Deve ser o almoço. — Edward disse se separando dela. — Cubra-se.  
Ela jogou o lençol no seu corpo, nem morto que Edward iria deixar alguém entrar no quarto e ver ela assim, ficava tão tentadora com o lençol como ficava sem ele.  
— Já vai. — Edward falou alto o bastante para ouvirem do outro lado.  
Ele procurou um roupão para vestir e viu a bagunça que estava o quarto, peças de roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, pegou sua calça e tirou da carteira umas notas para dar de gorjeta, abriu a pequena mala e pegou o roupão azul que tinha ali ao lado de um roxo bem clarinho que Bella havia trago, já que o hotel oferecia apenas toalhas.  
Vestiu rapidamente e foi até a porta, ele educadamente dispensou o cara dando o dinheiro quando ele fez menção de entrar no quarto, o cara não se importou e virou andando em direção ao elevador. Edward viu que o corredor estava vazio e empurrou o carrinho tranquilamente para dentro da suíte.  
Olhou para a cama e viu que Bella não estava lá, ele colocou a bandeja e as cervejas em cima da pequena mesa que tinha no centro, Bella saiu minutos depois do banheiro vestida com o roupão dela, ele sorriu.  
Ele passou por ela e deu um beijo em sua cabeça e foi em direção ao banheiro aliviar sua bexiga, quando saiu encontrou Bella de costas para ele, inclinada para baixo fazendo seu roupão mostrar o começo de sua bunda, ele suspirou afastando os pensamentos que vieram e ajudou ela a catar as roupas do chão, dobraram e colocaram dentro de uma sacola que Bella havia trazido para colocar as roupas sujas, ela quase que correu em direção a comida quando organizaram tudo.  
—Hey, só tem um prato. — ela falou.  
— Sem problemas, eu que pedir assim. — ele disse, colocando a comida dentro do prato. — Agora sente aqui, no meu colo, e vamos comer. — ele completou.  
Bella sorriu e sentou-no colo dele. Eles comeram um dando comida na boca do outro entre algumas caricias e beijos singelos.  
Depois que vieram levar o carrinho e eles estavam com a barriga estufada de tanto que comeram.  
— E agora o que vamos fazer, linda? — ele perguntou tirando seu roupão e se deitando na cama, olhou para Bella esperando ela fazer o mesmo, beijou os cabelos dela quando sentiu o calor de seu corpo no dele de baixo do lençol que dividiam. Eles estavam sentados na cama, às pernas esticadas e entrelaçadas, Edward tinha suas costas apoiada na cabeceira da cama, com ela sentada entre suas pernas com as costas apoiadas no peito dele as mãos entrelaçadas na barriga dela, o lençol os cobriam até os seios dela. Estavam em uma posição que de tal modo Bella ficava com o rosto quase da altura do dele.  
— Não sei — ela falou.  
— Você quer sair?  
— Podemos fazer isso amanhã? Estou com preguiça.  
— É claro que podemos.  
Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, a única coisa que conseguiam ouvir era a respiração um do outro.  
— Já sei — Bella falou de repente, como se tivesse passado esse tempo todo em algo para eles fazerem.  
— O quê?  
— Podemos brincar daquele jogo de perguntas e respostas que fizemos na lua de mel, lembra? — ela sugeriu.  
— É claro que eu lembro — ele falou. — Sim beijo, não careta, certo?  
— Certo.  
—Você começa já que sugeriu.  
— Tá, deixa eu ver uma pergunta. — ela mordeu seu lábio pensando, ele achava tão sexy aquilo.  
— Pense a vontade — ele falou, aproveitando para pensar perguntas para fazer a ela.  
— Você está feliz casado comigo? — ela perguntou parecendo realmente ansiosa pela resposta.  
— Linda, que pergunta besta— ele falou a beijando levemente. — É claro que eu estou feliz Bella. Esses dois meses que estamos casados foram os melhores da minha vida.  
— Você...  
— Agora é minha vez. — ele disse interrompendo o que ela ia dizer. — Eu preciso ouvir de você agora, você estar feliz casada comigo e sabendo que terá que me suportar todos os dias até o fim de nossas vidas?  
— Como nunca estive antes. — ela falou beijando-o. — E eu não vou precisar suportar você todos os dias, simplesmente porque eu amo a sua companhia e nós estaremos juntos até depois do fim — ela falou acreditando fielmente naquilo, ele deu um selinho nela concordando — Agora, você não acha que fomos muito rápidos? — ela perguntou.  
— Como assim rápidos?  
— Nós nem completamos um ano de namoro e nos casamos e eu...  
— Você acha que fomos rápidos de mais? — perguntou preocupado. — Acha que eu estou... sufocando você?  
— É claro que não, Edward. — ela quase gritou. — É que quando estávamos juntos eu imaginei que iria demorar pelo menos dois anos para você querer casar comigo.  
— DOIS ANOS? — ele falou incrédulo — Bella, quando eu percebi que o que sentia por você era amor, eu sabia que queria você para sempre e desde nosso primeiro dia oficialmente juntos eu já sabia que você era a mulher da minha vida e isso só se reforçou mais quando eu vi o carinho que você tinha por Emmett, vi que você era a mulher que ele precisava para chamar de mãe.  
— Desculpe se expressei mal, eu tenho medo de você achar que eu que estou sufocando você, ou algo assim.  
— Não, você não faz isso. Eu acho a gente bem equilibrados, no primeiro ano de casamento de Alice e Jasper eu nem conseguia ficar perto deles, eram melosos demais.  
Ela riu, deixando a tensão ir embora dali.  
— É a minha vez?  
Ela assentiu beijando ele.  
— Um beijo para o primeiro, dois beijos para o segundo. Você prefere quando a gente faz amor lentamente ou mais rápido?  
Bella deu três selinhos neles.

— Difícil de escolher, eu gosto de todos os jeitos.  
— Hum... eu também. — cheirou seu pescoço.  
— Qual é a sua posição favorita? —ela perguntou timidamente.  
— Sem vergonha, linda. — ele falou suavemente beijando a ponta do nariz dela. — Eu com certeza gosto de ver você por cima, amo ver seus seios balançando conforme seus movimentos e ver você no comando é de mais, mas eu também gosto de estar no comando... — ele falou sorrindo malicioso, acariciando um seio dela. — E você qual é a sua posição favorita?  
— Ahh... ér... também, gostosão — disse envergonhada.  
Ele olhou para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— A verdade. — pediu.  
Ela suspirou.  
— Eu gosto quando... você me faz ficar de... quatro. — ela falou lentamente. — E também quando você está por cima.  
— Hum... eu também gosto de você ficar de quatro, amo ver sua bundinha linda empinada para mim. — ele falou acariciando a bunda dela. — Você gostou... quando nós fizemos sexo anal? — ele perguntou parecendo realmente curioso.  
Ela deu um beijo nele.

— Sim, apesar de ter doido um pouco e...  
— E?  
— Eu nem sei porque eu sugeri esse jogo, sempre acabo falando demais. — ela falou suspirando.  
— Eu gosto quando você fala muito, mas o que aconteceu?  
— Sangrou... um pouco na hora que eu fui evacuar. — ela falou timidamente.  
— Porque você não disse?  
— Foi bem pouquinho e eu fui à ginecologista e ela disse que era normal e além do mais era minha primeira vez.  
— Eu preferia que você tivesse me contado. — ele falou chateado.  
— Desculpe, eu não achei que você fosse se chatear.  
— É claro que eu ficaria chateado, Bella. Eu quero saber sobre tudo que acontece com você  
— Desculpe — ela repetiu. — Não vamos brigar sobre isso, já passou e estar tudo bem.  
— Só se você parar de se desculpar, eu já disse que você faz isso de mais.  
— Tudo bem — ela assentiu o beijando levemente sendo correspondida. — É minha vez? — ele assentiu, entrelaçando de volta suas mãos na dela. — Qual é a parte do meu corpo que você mais gosta do pescoço para baixo? — perguntou sabendo que ele falaria que eram seus olhos.  
— Isso é difícil, eu gosto de tudo em você, mas acho que seus seios ganham, eu tenho uma tara por eles. Eu já disse isso, não?  
— Não — falou sorrindo.  
— Eu tenho uma tara por seus seios — ele falou os pegando em conchas, Bella mordeu seus lábios tendo uma ideia— são tão macinhos e durinhos.  
— Por enquanto, daqui a pouco eles vão murchar e cair.  
— Tenho a certeza que vou continuar gostando deles. — ele falou confiante. — E qual é a parte que você mais gosta em mim, do pescoço para baixo?  
— Tudo. — ela falou.  
— Não vale tudo.  
— Bem... eu gosto da suas costas, são tão largas e macias... e eu também amo sua bunda é tão boa para apertar... e a minha diversão também.  
Ele apenas riu beijando o pescoço dela.  
Ele ficou em silêncio esperando a pergunta dela que não veio.  
— Sua vez. — falou.  
— Eu sei... eu só estou pensando se...  
— Se?  
Ela respirou fundo. — Lembra que eu tinha dito... que eu já havia assistido vídeo pornô? — ele assentiu a olhando com curiosidade.  
— Você quer assistir um comigo? — ele perguntou esperançoso.  
— Não é isso, mas não é uma má ideia. — sorriu.  
— O que é então?  
— Bem... — ela mastigou seu lábio hesitante. — Em uma parte, o cara ele colocava seu pênis nos seios da mulher e ela abria a boca enquanto o chupava... e eu quero fazer isso com você... — ele ficou em silêncio e ela começou a falar. — É só uma ideia que me veio agora, você disse que tem uma tara por meus seios, pensei que você fosse gostar, mas se não quiser, eu não...  
— Você quer fazer uma espanhola? — ele perguntou só para ter certeza, aquilo era uma de suas fantasias que ele pensava que nunca se realizaria.  
— Eu não sei o nome que se dá. — ela suspirou sentindo o dedo dele entre seus seios. — Você já fez isso?  
— Não nunca. — ele falou. — Apesar de já ter fantasiado muito fazer isso com você. — admitiu.  
— Então você quer fazer isso?  
— Essa não é a pergunta certa. Você quer que eu faça isso?  
— Quero — disse sinceramente.  
— Você já fez?  
— Não, nunca nem imaginei em fazer isso, mas com você eu quero experimentar tudo. — ela falou.  
— Ok, então. Nós faremos isso. — ele disse.  
— Eu não quero que você faça algo, só por que eu quero fazer.  
— Bella, minha linda, eu quero muito fazer isso.  
Ela sorriu e o beijou profundamente, sentindo o membro dele que já estava meio ereto, ficar duro completamente.  
— Agora?  
— Agora não, quero terminar de fazer esse joguinho com você. — ele falou.  
— Alguém parece não pensar assim. — ela falou pressionando seu cóccix no membro dele.  
— Ele é um bom soldado pode esperar em pé nós acabarmos isso.  
— Se você diz... De quem é a vez?  
— Minha... O que mais você quer experimentar comigo?  
— Ah, eu não sei, nós iremos descobrir com o tempo.  
— Tudo bem, vou aceitar essa resposta.  
— E você o que quer experimentar comigo?  
— Você irá saber essa noite. — foi a resposta dele que parecia um pouco ansioso, hesitante.  
Continuaram naquele jogo de perguntas e respostar por quase duas horas, fazendo perguntas que muitas pessoas teriam vontade, mas não coragem de fazer para os parceiros, descobrindo mais fantasias e fazendo planos para o futuro como combinaram que assim que chegassem a Forks iriam procurar uma imobiliária para comprarem logo uma casa, Edward disse que preferia alugar a qual estavam agora, já que poderia servir para Emmett ou outro filho quando quisesse construir uma família. Em um dado momento, Edward não aguentou e virou Bella para si a beijando profundamente ela respondeu com mais fervor ainda e acabaram por si amarem outra vez, caindo exaustos na cama após o êxtase chegar, acabaram dormindo completamente saciados.  
Edward acordou primeiro, vendo pela janela que já era mais tarde que esperava, olhou no seu relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo e viu que já eram setes horas, haviam dormido de mais. Decidiu que tomaria um banho e depois chamaria sua esposa que dormia tranquilamente na cama. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e foi em direção ao banheiro, quando estava quase terminando ouviu passos leves indo em direção a ele.  
— Porque você não me chamou? — perguntou Bella com um biquinho, entrando no box.  
— Porque nos dormimos demais e se você viesse tomar banho comigo não sairíamos tão cedo. — ele falou desligando o chuveiro.  
— Já terminou? — ela perguntou se aproximando dele.  
— Já agora seja boazinha e tome banho, eu vou me arrumar. — ele falou saindo do box, ela suspirou e começou a se lavar.  
Edward vestiu uma cueca boxer preta, uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa cinza com gola V, colocou uma blusa xadrez por cima e calçou um tênis preto. Passou seu perfume e arrumou, ou desarrumou seu cabelo e tharam! Estava pronto.  
Enquanto Bella agora que saia do banheiro, enrolada na toalha branca, com o nome do hotel. Ele sabia que ela iria demorar pelo menos uns trinta minutos então ligou a TV, colocando em um jogo que passava, sentando-se na cama, mas ele nem fez questão de assistir, preferiu olhar sua mulher, que secava seu cabelo com um secador, quando ela terminou começou a fazer uma maquiagem no seu rosto.  
—Não deixe muito forte. — ele falou, Bella o olhou pelo espelho.  
— O quê? — perguntou.  
— Não use muita maquiagem, você não precisa disso.  
— Sim, Sr. Gostosão. — ela disse rindo.  
Quando terminou de apenas realçar seus olhos, foi até a mala pegando uma calcinha preta que fez Edward suspirar pesadamente quando ela abriu na sua frente o fazendo perceber que era fio dental e muita pequena. Ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, pegou o vestido, um par de sandálias de salto preto que deixava o peito do pé para fora e saiu dali indo ao banheiro.  
Ele fez uma careta, mas entendeu. Bella sabia que ele não se controlaria se ela se vestisse ali na sua frente. Ele tentou se concentrar no jogo.  
Quando Bella saiu dali ele engoliu sem seco e fez o máximo para seu membro não levantar, pois sabia que ele não se abaixaria tão facilmente, ela vestia um vestido preto de alças regata, tinha decote em V deixando a mostra o vão dos seus lindos seios, marcava suas curvas e ia até um palmo acima do joelho.  
— Linda, você está maravilhosa. — Edward falou abobado.  
— Você também, gostosão. — ela falou sorrindo arrumando a gola da jaqueta de couro preta que ele havia vestido — Vamos?  
— Claro. — ele suspirou. Colocou a mão na cintura dela e cheirou seu pescoço. — Você está tão cheirosa.  
— Vamos logo gostosão, antes que você fique muito animadinho.  
Ele concordou e estendeu o braço para ela.

Edward guiou seu carro pelas ruas de Seattle tranquilamente, ás vezes sua mão acariciava a coxa dela lentamente ou se entrelaçava na mão dela.  
— Nós vamos ao Space Needle ? — ela perguntou quando ele abriu a porta para ela sair do carro, olhando a torre a sua frente  
— Sim. — ele respondeu dando um sorrisinho.  
— Lá em cima? — ela olhou para a torre de 184 metros engolindo em seco, ela não gostava muito de altura.  
— Está com medo? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, apreciando a forma que o corpo reagia ao seu toque, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, nunca sentiria medo com Edward ao seu lado.  
— Vamos jantar aqui?  
Ele assentiu.  
Eles entraram no elevador e Bella sentiu um friozinho na barriga, o elevador era rápido ele subia 244 metros por minuto, então em 41 segundos eles chegaram ao topo da torre. Havia poucas pessoas lá, o que Bella estranhou já que ali deveria ser um lugar bem movimentado.

— Meu Deus Edward, isso é lindo. — Bella falou maravilhada encarando a bela vista que tinha a sua frente.  
— Sim é. — ele teve que concordar, mas nada era mais lindo do que ver Bella que tinha os olhos brilhando, enquanto olhava para Seattle aos seus pés. Ela estava encostada no vidro com ele atrás dela abraçando-a pela cintura. — Mas não tão lindo com você aqui para comparar. — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela que estremeceu.  
Ela sorriu inclinando a cabeça para ele o beijando levemente. Ficaram ali admirando a vista em silêncio, Edward educadamente pediu a uma das pessoas que estava ali para tirar uma foto deles no celular e Bella amou a imagem fazendo uma anotação mentalmente de imprimi—la e colocar em um porta retrato.  
Eles desceram dali apenas para irem ao restaurante giratório que ficava a alguns metros abaixo.  
— Sr. E Sra. Cullen, sejam bem vindos. — disse a recepcionista do restaurante educadamente.  
— Obrigado. — Edward agradeceu dando um sorriso. O local estava com a luz baixa, apenas uma mesa estava bem iluminada e a recepcionista os guiou para lá, Bella observou que tinha um homem tocando um violino, Edward puxou a cadeira para Bella sentar, sentando—se ao lado dela.  
— Boa noite. — disse um garçom, estendendo um menu a eles, Edward e Bella responderam educadamente.  
— O que é? — Edward perguntou a Bella que olhava o local ao redor.  
— Só tem a gente aqui? — ela falou confusa, um lugar como aquele deveria estar sempre cheio.  
— Sim, eu reservei só para nós essa noite. — disse.  
— Edward, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna.  
— Eu queria um lugar calmo e privado, para nós passarmos essa noite. — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela.  
— Com licença — disse o garçom chegando com um balde de gelo onde tinha uma champanhe e taças de cristal que Edward havia pedido.  
— Vamos brindar — ele falou dando uma taça já com o liquido borbulhante dentro.  
— A quê?  
— Ao nosso amor que ele se multiplique cada vez mais.  
— Há esse ano que passou e que venham muitos outros melhores que esse. — eles sorriram um para o outro e bateram suas taças, engolindo o liquido depois. Ficaram conversando até que o pedido deles chegaram.  
As poucas pessoas que havia ali no restaurante observavam discretamente o casal que se divertia a sua frente. Nenhum deles nunca havia visto um casal tão apaixonado e entrosado como eles, que riam, se divertiam, conversavam, se beijavam singelamente, perdidos uns nos outros.  
— Mulher de sorte. — a recepcionista disse, não em um tom de inveja, mas sim em um tom sonhador, queria um homem assim para ela. Viu o cara limpar algo no canto da boca da moça que corou com o ato, o homem levou o dedo à boca e lambeu.  
— Homem de sorte. — o garçom falou, sua cliente o havia o encantado muito, mas ele era muito feliz com a namorada que tinha.  
— Casal de sorte. — o cozinheiro falou. — Eles emanam amor.

— Vamos dançar? — Edward perguntou se levantando.  
Bella assentiu se levantando, estendendo a sua mão a ele.  
Eles dançaram abraçados, para lá e para cá, no pequeno espaço improvisado ao som de Clair de Lune no violino, Edward girou Bella delicadamente.  
— Eu te amo. — ela falou carinhosamente.  
— E eu amo você. — os lábios deles se encontraram, trocando um beijo cheio de amor.  
Não era um beijo com língua, era um beijo de lábios, eles mordiscavam um do outro, chupavam delicadamente e lambiam os lábios um do outro, era calmo e singelo  
O beijo é um toque de lábios em algum lugar, normalmente em uma pessoa, é um gesto de afeição, pode ser entre amigos como cumprimento ou despedida, entre familiares, geralmente nesses dois casos é no rosto. O beijo nos lábios de outra pessoa pode significar uma demonstração de afeição ou de desejo sexual (onde pode ser em diversas partes do corpo), mas aquele beijo que Edward e Bella trocavam naquele momento era de conexão, era de reconhecimento, era de amor, de carinho, de ternura, era sem segundas intenções, naquele beijo ambos diziam que estariam sempre juntos e o quanto se amavam.

Separaram-se ofegantes sorrindo um para o outro, os olhos de ambos brilhavam.

Eles chegaram ao hotel, sorridentes, bajando alegria e amor, fazendo muitas pessoas olharem para eles, uns admirados, outros invejados, o elevador pareceu demorar uma eternidade para chegar ao andar deles, Edward só não a agarrou ali mesmo, pois tinha outras pessoas presentes e câmeras, mas sua mão não parava de acariciar o corpo dela e sua boca não saia do pescoço e rosto de Bella que ficou um pouco constrangida por outras pessoas estarem olhando, mas não se importou, era sua vida e eles não tinham nada a ver com aquilo.  
Eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto e entraram apressados, Edward foi logo tirando seus tênis e meias com seus pés, sem tirar sua boca da dela, Bella tentou fazer o mesmo com suas sandálias só que desastrada como é acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão.  
— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou preocupado e excitado.  
— Estou. — ela disse o beijando com fervor, ele a puxou pela cintura fazendo ficar ereta.  
— Esse seu decote me deixou louco a noite toda. — ele falou beijando os seios dela pelo decote. —Tira esse vestido, quero ver minhas meninas — ele falou procurando o zíper.  
— Suas meninas?  
— Seus seios, minhas meninas. — ele disse e finalmente deslizou o zíper que ficava na lateral, o vestido escorregou pelo corpo de Bella caindo ao chão.  
— Linda. — ele gemeu, vendo ela só com a calcinha de renda preta.  
Bella o beijou depois que ele mesmo tirou suas blusas deixando o peito dele desnudo, as mãos dela acariciaram o abdome firme dele e deslizaram abrindo o zíper da calça dele, ela puxou aquela peça para baixo, finalmente deixando seus corpos separados apenas por suas roupas intimas.  
— Bella, eu quero tentar uma coisa. — ele falou hesitante. Edward havia pensado muito naquilo, ele não sabia qual seria a reação dela, mais ele queria tentar, ele precisava saber se ela confiava realmente nele.  
— O quê?  
— Você confia em mim? — ele perguntou olhando para ela.  
— Sim.  
— Eu quero fazer uma coisa com você. — ele disse e Bella percebeu o quanto ele estava nervoso. — Só que eu não quero que você pense que eu estou te obrigando a isso, eu só quero que você veja que pode confiar em mim plenamente, mas se você não quiser fazer isso nós continuaremos dá onde paramos ok?  
— Tudo bem. — ela falou curiosa.  
— Lembre-se que eu te amo e você é mais importante do que tudo para mim. — ele falou e ela assentiu.  
— Eu também te amo.  
Edward andou lentamente até a mala pegando algo que ele deixou escondido lá para ela não ver. Bella olhou surpresa e com um pouco de medo, para os objetos na mão dele.  
— O qu...  
— Bella. — ele a interrompeu delicadamente. — Eu só quero te mostrar que você pode confiar em mim completamente e fazer você esquecer de vez todas as más memorias que eu sei que você tem, mas eu não quero que se sinta desconfortável, eu posso guardar isso e nunca mais pegar de novo você escolhe.  
Bella olhou pensativa para o par de algemas que ele segurava.  
Ele queria amarrá-la na cama, deixa-la vulnerável, ela queria isso? Ela confiava nele, para fazer isso? E se ele começasse a bater nela como havia feito James e se ele a obrigasse a fazer outras coisas que ela não se sentia preparada. Bella olhou nos olhos de Edward, afastando seus pensamentos idiotas ficou corada por ter pensado isso do seu marido, de Edward.  
Edward não era James, ele era diferente, ele a amava e nunca faria nada que a machucasse fisicamente ou mentalmente, então porque não provar que confia nele a isso. Afinal, ela queria apagar de vez todas as marcas que James havia deixado nela e só conseguiria isso com a ajuda de Edward, seu marido, a única pessoa que ela confia plenamente, única pessoa que ela já amou o bastante.  
— Eu quero que você faça isso. — ela falou convicta.  
Ele deu um sorriso.  
— Se você não se sentir confortável eu quero que me diga e eu te solto, tudo bem?  
— Sim... Eu te amo, Edward. — ela falou.  
— Eu também, meu amor. — ele disse e a puxo beijando ela com paixão.  
Edward foi andando obrigando Bella a dar passos para trás. Ele abriu seus olhos ainda beijando ela, vendo que a cama estava atrás deles, empurrou o corpo dela. Bella sentiu seu corpo cair no colchão macio e Edward deslizar seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, ele a olhou com carinho.  
— Quando quiser que eu solte, é só falar e eu soltarei você, tudo bem? — ele falou prendendo um braço dela a cabeceira da cama.  
Bella sentia seu corpo tremer de ansiosidade e nervosismo. E logo ele prendeu seu outro braço, Bella mexeu seus braços e percebeu que eles estavam bem presos, um pânico começou a tomar conta dela, Edward percebeu e agiu rápido.  
— Sou eu, linda, seu marido. — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Bella respirou fundo, deixando o cheiro dele inebriar seus sentidos.  
— Sim, é você Edward. — ela falou o olhando. — Me beija.  
E ele fez a beijou com todo amor que sentia, seus braços rodearam ela pela cintura, roçando seu membro que formava uma barraca em sua boxer.  
Ele se separou dela e a olhou, os lábios inchados, os cabelos bagunçados, seus seios empinados, descendo e subindo como a respiração irregular dela, seus olhos descerem pelo quadril dela parando na calcinha que ela usava o tecido apesar de preto era transparente e Edward podia ver os poucos pelos que cobriam a entrada dela.  
— Tão linda. — ele suspirou a olhando com desejo. Pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. — Bella, apesar de você ser a amarrada, eu vou deixar você dizer só agora o que quer que eu faça, aproveite.  
— Sim?  
— Então o que você quer que eu faça?  
— Faça o que quiser em meios seios. — ela falou sabendo que ele iria gostar disso.  
Sua boca cobriu um seio dela o sugando com fervor. Seus lábios e línguas brigaram durante longos minutos neles, mordendo o bico, chupando, mordiscando, sugando, apertando, alternando entre eles. Bella só conseguia gemer, e apertar suas pernas tentando aliviar o desejo que sentia, mas era muito grande.  
— Edward. — ela falou sem gemer, mais o chamando. Ele levantou a cabeça a olhando. — Eu preciso de você. — suspirou.  
— Ainda não amor, vamos brincar mais um pouquinho. — ele disse e voltar a beijar os seios dela, mas não demorou muito. Seus lábios deslizaram pela barriga dela, lambendo o umbigo e descendo mais parando no começo da calcinha dela. Ele passou o dedo sentindo o quão molhada ela estava.  
Ele tirou aquela peça com a boca a jogando no chão, olhou para o sexo dela ali, aberto para ele, vermelho e brilhante.  
—Você deixa eu te chupar? — ele perguntou lambendo os lábios, olhando para ela.  
— Por favor... faça isso. — ela falou. Edward sorriu.  
Ele deslizou sua língua pela virilha dela, depois sua boca lambeu sua abertura de cima a baixo diversas vezes, Bella gemeu e rebolou na boca dele ansiando por mais. Deu graças a Deus, quando sentiu os dedos dele separar os grandes lábios e sua língua penetrar o máximo que podia em seu interior, não pode conter o gemido alto que saiu de sua garganta, Bella desejou estar com seus braços livres para poder pegar nos cabelos dele e empurrar sua boca mais para dentro dela, mas como não podia ela apenas rebolava o quadril na boca dele.  
— Vai mais fundo. — ela murmurou e ele obedeceu a indo mais fundo dentro dela, circulando sua língua em seu interior, ele endureceu sua língua e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto seu dedo acariciava levemente o clitóris dela.  
Bella passou a rebolar mais forte e gemer mais alto, sentindo seu ápice aproximar.  
— Ed... Ward... eu... vou... — ela começou a falar com dificuldade, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois logo seu orgasmo aconteceu, ela gritou de prazer se derramando na boca dele que bebeu todo o liquido dela, fazendo Bella se excitar de novo.  
Ele subiu seus lábios pelo corpo dela, olhando-a com paixão. Bella entreabriu sua boca e ele entendeu que ela queria beija-lo, foi o que fizeram se beijaram com paixão, suas línguas se acariciavam em sincronia ora lenta, ora agitada, Bella quebrou o beijo apenas para sugar o lábio dele com fervor. Gemeu sentindo a mão dele beliscar seus mamilos e um dedo dele penetrar seu sexo molhado.  
— Eu... preciso... de...você... gostosão — Bella falou ofegante, enquanto Edward sugava seu pescoço deixando uma marca ali.  
— Eu estou aqui, linda. — ele falou roçando seu membro ereto na entrada dela, Bella puxou suas mãos querendo que elas estivessem soltas. — Você quer que eu te solte? — ele perguntou sério por um momento, mas ainda com desejo.  
— Não, eu estou gostando é como se as sensações se multiplicassem. — ela falou e rebolou seu quadril na ereção dele.  
— Eu quero você. — ronronou ela excitada.  
— A onde que você me quer? — ele perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela, sentindo uma língua macia lamber seu pescoço.  
— Dentro de mim. — ela falou sua voz rouca de desejo.  
— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — ele falou e penetrou o sexo dela lentamente sentindo pouco a pouco os músculos internos dela envolver seu membro completamente, ele saiu rápido de dentro dela, investindo de novo seu quadril dessa vez entrando mais rápido, ele pegou uma perna dela e levou até seus ombro deixando a outra dobrada, fazendo ela ficar mais apertada e ele ir mais fundo dentro dela, fazendo ambos gemeram mais alto, Bella estava muito molhada e isso só facilitava o atrito entre os corpos dele, fazendo Edward deslizar com facilidade para dentro dela.  
— Mais forte. — ela pediu mordendo seus lábios.  
— Be... lla. — ele gemeu estocando forte dentro dela e bem fundo tão fundo como nunca havia antes, suas bolas se chocando causando um pouco de dor que virava prazer para ele. Edward pegou a perna dela que estava dobrada e empurrou deixando ela mais aberta para ele, ele podia olhar o ponto que eles estavam conectados e isso o fez grunhir e ir mais forte dentro dela.  
— EDWARD.— Bella gritou assustada com as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. — ISSO... AH ASSIM... CÉUS... OOHH. — ela começou a gemer coisas desconexas sentindo um prazer imenso, seus olhos se revirando sem sua permissão, suas vistas ficando embaçadas. Edward sorriu percebendo o que acontecia e começou a ir mais forte, rápido e fundo dentro dela, sentindo o sexo dela apertando seu membro mais forte do que qualquer outra vez.

Mas Bella veio primeiro, seu corpo explodiu em orgasmos multiplico seus músculos se tensionado depois relaxando, seu coração acelerado como nunca, ela podia jurar que viu estrelas, a sensação parecia nunca acabar, ela gritava o nome daquele que era dono do seu corpo, da sua alma, do seu coração.  
— EDWARD.  
— ISABELLA.  
Edward deixou seu corpo mole, cair ao lado do dela. Ninguém falou nada. Ambos apenas sentiam seus corações batendo forte, suas pulsações tão aceleradas que eles podiam ouvir a respiração ofegante.  
Bella não conseguia mexer nem uma parte do seu corpo, sentia suas pernas moles feito gelatina.  
— UAU, o que foi isso? — ela perguntou depois de vários longos minutos, pigarreou sua voz saindo meio estranha, ele também limpou sua garganta antes de responder orgulhoso, por ter dado tanto prazer a sua mulher.  
— Eu achei seu ponto G — disse afastando o cabelo da testa suada dela.  
— Me solta. — ela pediu sem precisar falar duas vezes. Ele a soltou, Bella deixou seus braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo, sentindo sua mente renovada. — Eu te amo. — não era preciso mais nada.  
Edward respondeu com um beijo singelo, porém amoroso.  
— E eu a você. — disse separando—-se dela com selinhos. — Você está muito cansada? — ele perguntou vendo que ela mantinha seus olhos abertos com dificuldade.  
— Isso me deixou com sono, mais eu não quero dormir. — falou pensando. — São que horas? — perguntou curiosa.  
Ele se levantou e pegou seu celular que estava no bolso da sua calça no chão, colocou ele no criado mudo.

— 00: 12 — sorriu para ela.  
— Feliz aniversário de namoro. — ele falou sorrindo, a beijando intensamente.  
— E você também, gostosão. Dá para acreditar que já passou um ano?  
— Tão rápido daqui a pouco estarmos no nosso décimo aniversário de casados.  
— Sim, nossas Bodas de Estanho ou Zinco. — ela sorriu. — Edward, esses 10 meses de namoro e esses 2 meses de casados, foram os melhores da minha vida. Muito obrigado por você se importar de comemorar essa data mesmo com nós já casados.  
— Bella, eu já falei e vou repetir não é só porque casamos que devemos deixar um namoro de lado, de marcar um encontro, de sair às vezes. — ele disse e ela concordou. — Aliás, foram os melhores meses da minha vida também, por enquanto, porque eu espero que venham muitos outros ainda.  
— Vão vim. —ela disse e o beijou com fervor.  
Seus lábios se moldavam com perfeição, eles se beijaram com luxúria e desejo.  
— Pronta para outra? — ele sussurrou nos lábios dela, sentindo seu membro ganhando vida.  
— Para muitas outras. — ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente, descendo sua mãe até o membro dele o acariciando sentindo—o ficar mais duro em sua mão. — E você pronto para aquilo? — ela perguntou deixando seu pudor de lado, ele era seu marido, ela queria dar prazer para ele, queria fazer coisas que muitos casais não faziam com vergonha, mas ela deixaria sua vergonha de lado e seria a amante perfeita para Edward.  
— Aquilo? — ele perguntou confuso.  
Bella suspirou, fez ele se deitar na cama e começou a beijar o peito dele, sua língua lambendo seu torso firme e macio, ela mordiscou os mamilos dele e Edward gemeu, ela sorriu vendo que ele sentia prazer por aquela área, ela desceu seus lábios deixando uma trilha molhado por toda a barriga dele, mordiscou seu umbigo.  
— Bel..la. — ele falou olhando para ela que acariciava com a mão suas virilhas.  
Ela lambeu levemente todo o comprimento de com sua língua sem coloca—lo em sua boca, uma mão sua fazendo movimentos de vai e vem e outra acariciando as bolas dele. Edward grunhiu quando Bella colocou só a glande na boca quente dela, chupando com força sua língua brincando com seu membro.  
— Porra. — ele gemeu de desejo e tesão.  
Bella deixou o membro dele todo lubrificado, sabendo que seria mais fácil para o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Ela deitou na cama e pressionou seus seios um no outro, Edward entendo o que ela queria.  
— Vem. — ela disse sem pudor nenhum.  
— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou acariciando seu membro.  
— Anda logo. — ela gemeu.  
Edward tirou as mãos dos seios dela e deslizou seu membro melado entre eles, Bella inclinou sua cabeça abrindo a boca sentindo a cabeça dele entrar em contato com seus lábios ela o chupou com fervor, sentindo ele deslizar facilmente entre os seios dela, Edward gemia e grunhia coisas desconexas enquanto movimentava seu membro entre os seios e para a boca dela, onde seu pênis era sugado com maestria. Bella colocou uma mão no quadril dele o fazendo ir mais rápido e a outra voltou a acariciar suas bolas, o sentindo apertar seus mamilos enquanto segurava seus seios.  
— Lin...da eu vou gozar... — ele avisou sentindo seu clímax cada vez mais perto, enquanto investia seu membro dando algumas estocadas.  
— Goze, gostosão. — ela falou.  
Ele grunhiu alto e com mais duas chupadas forte dela, Bella engoliu o liquido dele gemendo ao sentir seu gosto.  
— Gostoso. — ela falou passando sua mão na boca, limpando um pouco do liquido que tinha ao redor.  
— Gostosa é você. — ele falou ainda dominado pelo êxtase, saindo de cima dela. — Seus seios são perfeitos. — disse acariciando eles que estava um pouco melados com seu pré-gozo que havia escorrido.  
Bella sentou no membro dele e se inclinou beijando a boca dele com desejo, mordeu e chupou o lábio dele com força, rebolando seu sexo sentindo o membro dele ficando ereto.  
— Porra, Bella. Quantas ereções você vai me fazer ter hoje? — ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, nem parecia que havia acabado de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso, seu membro já estava totalmente ereto e pulsando de desejo.  
— Somente o bastante para eu satisfazer meu desejo por você e garanto que será momentâneo. — ela falou maliciosa, rebolando no membro dele, mais sem penetração.  
— De quatro linda. — Edward falou suave, mas seu tom de voz não deixava Bella ter outra saída.  
Bella ficou de quatro, ansiosa com o que viria a seguir.  
— Ah, tão linda. — ele falou ficando atrás dela, acariciando com sua mão uma nádega dela. — Empina essa bundinha gostosa para mim. — ele pediu rouco de desejo. — Hum... como eu queria me esbaldar com ela agora. — ele falou roçando a cabeça do seu membro naquela entrada pequena. — Mas eu não trouxe o lubrificante.  
— Não tem problema. — Bella falou rebolando sua bunda.  
— Tem, não quero machucar você. Então vou me contentar só com essa entradinha daqui. — falou passando o dedo na entrada úmida dela.  
— Ed...ward. — Bella gemeu quando ele acariciou seu clitóris.  
— Fale o que você quer, linda. — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, quando fez ficar de joelhos de costas para ele, suas mãos a segurando firmemente pela cintura.  
— Eu quero você. — ela falou gemendo com ele brincando com seus dedos na sua entrada.  
— Eu estou aqui. — ele falou penetrando seus dedos no interior dela.  
— Eu o quero dentro de mim.  
— Não bastam somente meus dedos? — sua boca beijava o pescoço dela.  
— Não, eu quero seu membro, eu quero que você me possua com força. — ela falou, o desejo tomando conta de seus atos.  
Edward não esperou mais nada, tirou sua mão dali, subindo ela até os seios, brincando com eles, enquanto seu membro deslizava para dentro dela. Ele se movimentava rápido e forte dentro dela que rebolava seus quadris sincronizando com os movimentos dele, inclinou seu pescoço e Edward conseguiu ter acesso a boca dela, beijaram-se famintos, ele apertava os seios dela com força, estocando sem parar no interior dela e sempre quando o ápice chegava perto, eles diminuíam o movimento e parava, só para depois de três segundos voltar mais rápido e intenso, até que não aguentava mais de desejo e seus corpos explodiram juntos em um orgasmo fenomenal.  
Ficaram em silêncio deitados na cama, Edward se recuperou primeiro que Bella e saiu indo em direção ao banheiro, ligou a banheira e colocou alguns sais na agua, deixando fazer espuma, voltou para o quarto vendo que Bella já estava quase dormindo pegou ela em seus braços e a colocou o corpo dela dentro, ele entrou e eles se arrumaram na mesma posição que estavam mais cedo quando brincavam de perguntas e respostas.  
Começaram a falar sobre assuntos banais e declarar seu amor mais uma vez, fazendo promessas para um futuro não muito distante, se amaram outra vez, nessa mais lenta e calma, aproveitando todas as sensações, Bella depois de chegar mais uma vez aquela noite no clímax, deixou o sono a dominar e ela adormeceu no peito dele que acariciava suas costas.  
— Linda? — ele a chamou suavemente, beijando a cabeça dela que já estava em silêncio há muito tempo. Ele olhou com cuidado para o rosto dela e só pode sorrir quando percebeu que ela dormia serenamente. Saiu com cuidado da banheira, agradecendo mentalmente por não ter caído e por ela não ter acordado, colocou o corpo inconsciente na cama, acariciando os cabelos que estavam úmidos. Deu um sorriso, eram quatro e cinquenta e sete da madrugada, mas ele não estava com sono, deitou ao lado dela, observando dormir.

...

Nunca amei tanto uma pessoa como amo Bella. Eu podia fazer tudo por ela, Bella era a parte vital para eu viver, ela é minha vida, meu sorriso, minha luz, minha felicidade, minha melhor amiga, minha eterna namorada, minha esposa, minha mulher, ela é tudo para mim. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ela é a mãe do meu filho.  
— Edward. — ela suspirou meu nome e se virou ficando de lado se aconchegando mais no meu corpo e meu coração acelerou como ele sempre fazia quando ela murmurava meu nome, como um bobo apaixonado que me transformei por causa dela. — Emmett, guarde esse chocolate daqui a pouco seu pai vai chegar — ela disse alto e claro, sua voz era severa, falando com o nosso filho.

Eu sorri.  
Eu sempre soube que Bella dava guloseimas para Emmett escondido de mim, ela era mais despreocupada com alimentação dele do que eu, mais eu sabia que isso não era sempre, por isso deixava passar, afinal ele era criança e merecia comer quantos doces quiser, eu só tinha que pegar mais leve com ele.  
Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dela, ouvindo seu coração bater calmo, era o som que me deixava vivo.  
— Hum... Gostosão, eu te amo tanto — ele disse bem baixinho que eu quase não ouvi, podia sentir um sorriso nos lábios dela.  
— Eu também te amo, minha linda. — eu murmurei e finalmente deixei o sono me dominar porque ela sempre estaria comigo, não precisava de mais nada.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Que biiig capitulo hein, amores

espero que tenham gostado, comentem por favor e desculpem se tiver algum erro, não deu tempo de revisar o capítulo direito

beijos


	29. Experiência Nova

Bella abriu seus olhos subitamente, sentindo sua bexiga implorar por alivio, ela pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro, respirando aliviada enquanto sentia sua bexiga aliviar, pegou o papel higiênico e se secou enquanto um Edward atordoado entrava no banheiro.  
— Edward — ela falou alto, morrendo de vergonha.  
— Você está bem? Correu para o banheiro do nada, sentiu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou preocupado agachando na frente dela que ainda continuava sentada no vaso.  
— Ah, Edward, sai daqui. Eu só estava apertada, se demorasse mais um pouco ia mijar nas calças — ela falou ainda vermelha.  
— Você pulou da cama, fiquei preocupado. — disse ele aliviado. — Mais que calças? — perguntou divertido vendo que ela estava nua.  
— Sai daqui. — ela falou brava, mas sorrindo dando um soco de leve no ombro dele.  
Edward deu um selinho nela e saiu do banheiro, Bella fez um biquinho admirando o corpo dele de costa.  
— Limpa a baba. — ele falou do lado de fora do banheiro.  
— Idiota. — ela falou alto o bastante para ele ouvi.  
— O idiota que você ama. — gargalhou ele.  
— Amo mesmo. — suspirou para si mesma.

— Bella, o que acha de almoçarmos fora, já são meio dia e quarenta. — ele falou quando ela saiu do banheiro.  
— Acho uma ótima ideia. — ela concordou balançando a cabeça. — Mais antes... eu quero te dar um dos meus presentes.  
— Gostei do plural. — ele brincou sua mão descendo pela sua barriga e coçando a região perto do seu membro.  
— Dá para você se vestir?  
— Porque você também está nua. — ele disse admirandas as curvas dela, mas fez um biquinho quando ela pegou sua blusa xadrez e vestiu, ele suspirou e vestiu sua boxer que estava jogada no chão. Pegou o presente que iria dar a ela.

— Quem vai primeiro? — ela perguntou.

— Você. — ele falou.  
— Bom, eu não sabia o que te dar, você nunca dar nenhuma dica do que quer. — ela falou. — Então tenho dois presentes para você. — falou e sorriu, entregou um envelope azul e pequeno a ele.  
Edward abriu rapidamente e viu que era um cartão em seu nome.  
— Um cartão? — disse confuso.  
— Eu doei o dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram, mas não todo, fiquei apenas com quatro milhões, dois eu depositei na conta da poupança de Emmett que poderá também servir para outro filho futuramente e outros dois eu abri uma conta conjunta para nós. — ela falou, ele ficou em silêncio. — Eu não sabia o que te dar você já tem tudo, se você não gostou, nós podemos sair e comprar.  
— Linda, eu só fiquei surpreso, não imaginei que você faria isso. — ele falou. — Mais eu gostei, agora tenho mais motivos para mimar você.  
— Não, nada disso. Eu imaginei que esse dinheiro possa ser usado em uma emergência, ou para a gente fazer uma viajem de segunda lua de mel. — ela falou.  
— Obrigado. — ele falou sorrindo. — A ideia de segunda lua de mel foi o que eu mais gostei.  
— Imaginei que seria. — ela falou e colocou uma caixa cinza com elástico vermelho na mão dele. — Esse é outro presente que eu quero que você use hoje à noite. — ela disse dando um sorriso matreiro. Ele abriu a caixa, curioso, pegou uma cueca boxer rosa shock com letras amarelas que diziam Propriedade de Bella Cullen com vários corações vermelho sangue desenhado, ele gargalhou com vontade.  
— Você está brincando não é? — ele falou.

— Você não gostou, tem a blusa — ela falou fazendo um biquinho, ele pegou a blusa agradecendo por não ser rosa e sim branca, bem no meio dele estava escrito Propriedade  
de B.C, com uma seta apontada para baixo.  
— Quem lhe deu essa ideia? — ele perguntou divertido.  
— Ninguém eu tive a ideia sozinha, mas a Alice me ajudou.  
— Tinha que ter um dedo dela.  
— Você não gostou, não é? — ela falou e agora parecia realmente chateada. — Eu até achei a ideia legal, pensei que você ia gostar, não precisa usar se quiser, eu apen...  
— Bella, eu gostei, obrigado — ele falou sincero. — Eu apenas achei engraçado. — ele a beijou delicadamente. — Ainda tem mais? — ele perguntou.  
— Só mais tarde. — ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente. — Agora me dá o meu. — pediu.  
Ele colocou uma caixa retangular pequena e preta de veludo na mão dela. Bella abriu vendo uma pulseira com alguns pingentes que tinha ali.  
— Eu escolhi algo que tivesse significado, foi difícil, mas consegui com que todos esses pingentes significassem algo.  
— O que eles significam? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— Esse do menino, é lógico significa nosso filho, Emmett, esse — ele tocou dois círculos de ouro entrelaçados. — São duas alianças que significam nosso casamento. — ele depois passou para outro que era u entrelaçados. — Esse significa que nós estaremos sempre juntos. — Esse do sol, lembra nossa lua de mel. — depois sua mão foi para um coração de diamante. — Esse quer dizer que meu coração é sempre seu. — sorriu para ela, tinha ainda uma nota musical e livros que significavam coisas que ela gostava. — Futuramente, eu vou acrescentar mais pingentes. — ele falou.  
— Obrigada, Edward. Eu amei. — ela disse sorrindo emocionada e estendeu o braço para ele colocar. Edward colocou a pulseira no pulso dela.  
Bella depois não disse nada, apenas entrelaçou sua mão na dele e suas bocas se tocaram trocando um beijo cheio de amor, ternura.

Eles quebraram o beijo intenso, respirando profundamente.  
— Eu queria muito continuar... — Edward começou a falar.  
— Mas não iremos acabar tão cedo, certo? — Bella terminou dando um sorriso.  
— Sim. — ele falou.  
— Vamos nos arrumar temos a noite toda para isso. — disse ela, se levantando.  
Eles tomaram um banho rápido e separado. Como o dia não estava frio, mas também não estava tão quente Bella vestiu uma blusa baby look cinza e uma calça jeans clara com tênis,.  
— Aí está bom? — ela ouviu a voz de Edward soar, ela olhou para ele que estava atrás dela.  
— Não, não, não. — ela falou. — Você não vai usar isso.  
— Por quê? Não ficou legal? — Edward usava uma calça jeans e tênis junto com a blusa que Bella havia lhe dado.  
— Ficou, mas é algo que é para você usar só para mim.  
— Mas eu quero mostrar para todos que eu tenho uma dona. — ele disse divertido e dando um sorriso deslumbrante.  
Ela suspirou e procurou uma blusa na mala, entregou a ele. Era uma azul escura de botões e mangas curtas.  
— Use isso por cima, tampando a seta. — ela pediu.  
— Tudo bem. — ele concordou abotoando até a seta, feliz por ela nem ter implicado muito como ele achou que faria. — Já está pronta? — ele perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dela.  
— Deixe só eu prede-los. — ela falou e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo, olhou no espelho para conferir. — Droga. — ela disse esticando seu pescoço.  
— Qual é problema, linda? — ele perguntou.  
— Olha o que você fez no meu pescoço. — ela disse sem ser em um tom de acusação, apontando para um dos chupões na sua pele.  
— Qual é o problema, linda? — ele repetiu.  
— Vão pensar que você abusou de mim.  
— Ou vão pensar que eu te peguei de jeito. — ele falou malicioso a abraçando por trás.  
— Edward. — ela o repreendeu.  
— Bella. — ele repetiu no mesmo tom que o dela, olhando para os olhos dela atráves do espelho. — Importar mesmo o que as pessoas vão pensar?  
— Não. — ela respondeu virando de frente para ele. — Só que dá próxima tenta ir mais devagar quando formos sair para um local público no dia seguinte.  
— Ir mais devagar? Ou chupar mais devagar? — ele perguntou sorrindo.  
— Para de me deixar envergonhada. — ela disse escondendo o rosto no peito dele.  
— Só quando você parar de se constranger quando conversamos sobre sexo.  
— Você está pronto? — mudou de assuntou.  
— Claro, linda. — pressionou seus lábios levemente nos dela.  
— Então vamos, gostosão.  
Eles voltaram para o Space Neddle e almoçara lá aproveitando para ver a vista novamente dessa vez com a beleza do dia, eles foram rápidos, passearam em um parque, foram para um shopping e visitaram um museu onde só tinha peças de vidro.

Eles chegaram cansados no hotel, haviam andado o dia todo, Edward jogou as sacolas com coisas que eles haviam comprado no chão do quarto, esticando seus braços.  
— Estou morto de cansaço. — Edward disse se jogando no meio da cama, de roupa e tudo, de barriga para baixo.  
— Nada disso Edward, pode ir banhar, — ela falou dando um tapa de leve na bunda dele.  
— Ai, amor, doeu. — ela falou fingindo estar chateado acariciando sua bunda.  
— Vai logo banhar. Você está todo suado e fedendo.  
— Hum... Você também está então você vai banhar comigo. — ele falou sorrindo.  
— Edward Cullen, você acabou de falar que sua esposa está fedendo. — ela falou séria, mas ele sabia que ela brincava.  
Ele puxou ela pela cintura colando seus corpos seu rosto fez uma trilha pelo pescoço dela sentindo seu cheiro.  
— Não eu acabei de falar que ela está muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito cheirosa. — ele se corrigiu em um tom irônico  
— Vá banhar, antes que eu te bata de verdade. — ela disse se esquivando dele que havia se inclinado para beijá-la.  
— Chata. — ele falou dando a língua para ela de brincadeira e a puxou contra seu corpo a beijando calorosamente quando ela ia falar algo, ela se separou dele correspondendo ao beijo durante breves segundos.  
— Vá logo banhar. — antes que eu não resista, completou mentalmente, ela queria vestir a roupa que havia comprado para aquela noite.  
— Porque você não quer ir comigo? — ele perguntou e ela percebeu que ele estava triste. — Você não quer mais...  
— Edward, não é nada disso. — ela o interrompeu. — Eu quero vestir algo especial essa noite. — ela falou.  
— Algo especial? Você pode vestir depois de banharmos.  
— Não, você sabe melhor que eu, que se formos tomar banho juntos ficaremos nus pelas próximas horas.  
— E isso é algo ruim?  
— Edward quanto mais você enrola, menos tempo terem... — ela mal acabou falar e ele deu um beijo rápido nela, correndo para o banheiro depois.  
Ela riu sozinha. O amor nos faz bobo.  
O som da agua do chuveiro caindo no chão soava pela porta aberta que ele havia deixado torcendo para que ela mudasse de ideia. Bella aproveitou e conferiu a sacola onde tinha a roupa que ela havia comprado para usar especialmente aquela noite, quando Bella havia visto a na loja nem havia experimentado sabendo que se visse como ficava no seu corpo nem compraria, suspirou vendo que ele saia do banheiro.  
— Eu já volto. — ela falou olhando somente para o rosto dele, temendo que se olhasse mais para baixo não resistiria o pularia em cima dele.

Bella entrou no banheiro e respirou fundo, tomou um longo e relaxante banho, lavou seus cabelos deixando eles com o cheiro de seu shampoo que ela sabia que Edward gostava, passou um hidrante no seu corpo que tinha um cheiro suave, penteou seus cabelos, escovou seus dentes e olhou para a lingerie que estava preste a vestir, reunindo coragem ela saiu sem nem olhar-se no espelho, só esperava que Edward gostasse.

Edward pegou a toalha que estava no quarto e secou seu corpo molhado, ele havia saído nu do banheiro com a esperança de que Bella não resistiria o vendo assim, mas ela mal o olhou e entrou no banheiro, o jeito agora era esperar para ver o que sua linda aprontava. Ele sorriu e decidiu vestir a cueca que ela havia lhe dado, ele realmente havia gostado daquele presente, ali estava escrito nada mais que a verdade, seu corpo só pertencia a uma única proprietária usuária mulher, Bella Cullen, ele se sentiu ridículo com aquela peça em seu corpo, com certeza era a peça mais rosa que ele já havia vestido, mas por Bella valia tudo.  
Sentou na cama, ligando a televisão procurando um canal, tentou se concentrar no jogo de futebol de dois times brasileiros que passava mais era difícil, quando sabia que Bella estava a metros dele e totalmente nua. Demorou quase meia hora para que ele pudesse ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Seus olhos se desviaram do jogo para sua mulher, sua boca literalmente abriu.  
Bella estava... fodástica, pensamento dele. Ela vestia um espartilho rendado azul que deixava seus seios mais firmes e gostosos, terminava bem no seu umbigo e uns três dedos depois começava uma minúscula calcinha que ficou perfeita nela, era de uma renda invisível que dava para ver a camada fina de pelos que cobria seu sexo, em uma de suas coxas prendiam uma cinta liga. Ele girou seu dedo e ela imitou girando seu corpo, Edward vendo atentamente todos os ângulos.  
— UAU, Bella amor, você está linda, maravilhosa. — ele falou se aproximando dela, os olhos vidrados no corpo de sua mulher. Sua mão percorreu do ombro até o quadril dela acariciando a nadega nua. — Gostosa. — ele falou apertando a bunda dela, pressionando o corpo pequeno no seu.  
— Edward. — Bella pronunciou seu nome colocando suas mãos na bunda dele por dentro da boxer. — Você ficou lindo com ela. — ela conseguiu dizer.  
— Eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito. — ele falou em um tom brincalhão.  
— Pior que fica Sr. Convencido. — ela concordou subindo sua mão pelas costas larga, sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço enquanto os lábios dele distribuía pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço, subindo pelo maxilar, o queixo e a beijando profundamente na boca.  
— Você quer tentar alguma coisa nova hoje? — ele perguntou se separando dela com selinhos.  
— Hum... eu não sei muitas posições ou algo para a gente tentar, me diz algo que você quer fazer comigo. — ela pediu beijando de uma bochecha a outra dele.  
— Eu quero tentar muita coisa com você, linda. — ele falou roçando seu nariz no dela, seus hálitos se misturando.  
— Me fale algo para tentarmos agora. — ela falou. — Você sabe alguma posição diferente?  
— De cabeça não, acho que termos que comprar um Kama sutra. — ele falou rindo. — Se tivéssemos trago um notebook eu poderia pesquisar uma posição, mas já que não trouxemos vamos ficar nas nossas mesmo. — ele falou  
— Tudo bem. — ela concordou o beijando com força.  
Edward pressionou mais seus corpos, sentindo seu membro duro roçar no quadril dela, de repente uma ideia veio em sua mente.  
— Calma. — ele falou separando sua boca da dela, por poucos centímetros. — Sei de algo que nós podemos tentar. — ele falou dando um sorriso malicioso.  
— O quê?  
— Um 69 — ele disse a perspectiva o excitando mais ainda.  
— 69? — ela falou com vergonha de não saber o que aquilo significava.  
— Você é tão ingênua. — ele falou acariciando levemente o rosto dela.  
— Eu não quero ser ingênua, quero ser uma amante fantástica para você. — ela falou descendo sua mão entre seus corpos, acariciou levemente o membro ereto dele por cima da boxer.  
— Você já é. — ele falou mordiscando os lábios dela. — Mais respondendo a sua pergunta o meia nove é uma posição para fazermos sexo oral um no outro.  
— Ao mesmo tempo? — ela perguntou imaginando a cena e se excitando com a expectativa.  
— Sim, quer tentar?  
— Claro que quero.  
Eles não disseram mais nada apenas se beijaram com fervor, suas línguas acariciando um o interior da boca da outra, seus corpos se roçavam ansiosos por mais contato, Edward procurou com as mãos nas costas dela um zíper para abrir aquele espartilho, mas não achou, gemeu frustrado querendo chupar suas meninas.  
— Como abre essa droga? — ele perguntou se separando dela para logo depois voltar a beija-la.  
— Aqui. — ela indicou um zíper na lateral, Edward imediatamente abriu o tirando aquela peça do corpo dela, deixando ela apenas com a liga solta e a calcinha.  
Eles se beijaram novamente, as mãos dele acariciando os seios dela com maestria, Bella gemeu e tirou com as mãos a boxer dele, acariciando membro dele lentamente, Edward abocanhou um seio dela sugando e brincando com sua língua nele e ela aumentou os movimentos em seu membro.  
— Porra. — ele xingou e ergueu-a pelas nádegas, seus lábios se chupando com desejo. As pernas dela enlaçaram a cintura dele, seu sexo molhado ficando acima do membro duro dele, Edward a deitou no meio da cama deitando por cima dela apoiando seu peso em seus braços, Bella rebolou seu quadril no membro dele e Edward rapidamente tirou a única peça fina que atrapalhava o contato de suas roupas intimas. Seus sexos excitados se tocaram fazendo-os gemerem alto.  
— Fica de lado. — ele pediu saindo de cima dela. Bella obedeceu vendo que ele também se deitava de lado, só que com a cabeça nos pés dela, ele elevou uma perna dela para cima e inclinou sua cabeça, Bella gemeu fechando seus olhos ao sentir a língua dele em lamber sua entrada. Ela voltou a abrir seus olhos vendo que o membro dele estava a sua frente, se inclinou um pouco e conseguiu ter acesso a ele, começou a massageá-lo com suas mãos sentido dois dedos deles penetrar em sua entrada. Ela lambeu todo o comprimento e ele lambeu a entrada dela, Bella sorriu percebendo que ele faria mais ou menos o que ela faria nele e abriu sua boca colocando o máximo que conseguiu do membro dele, ouviu um grunhido vindo dele e em seguida sentiu, a língua dele se enfiar em seu sexo e uma boca chupar seus grandes lábios com maestria, Bella chupava o membro dele com maestria e ele fazia o mesmo em sua entrada, ambos gemiam dominados pelo prazer que sentiam ao dar e receber, ao mesmo tempo, uma experiência que era nova ainda para eles, mais muito boa.  
Ela rebolou seu quadril o fazendo ir mais fundo ainda e ele fazia o mesmo na boca dela, ambos gemiam alto sentindo o êxtase e aproximar cada vez mais, Edward deu uma mordidinha no clitóris sensível dela a fazendo gritar e derramar seu tesão na boca dele enquanto ela também fazia ele chegar ao seu próprio orgasmos, relaxando sua garganta para beber dele.  
— Um... linda. — ele falou se virando ficando com o rosto da altura do dela.  
— Gostosão. — ela disse e se beijaram afoitamente o gosto deles se misturando um na boca do outro fazendo o beijo se tornar luxurioso as línguas se lambiam, os lábios se chupavam afoitamente. Bella desceu sua mão pelo estomago dele até chegar ao seu membro começou a acaricia-lo o sentindo, pouco a pouco, ganhar vida em sua mão, Edward gemeu e desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela até chegar a seus seios chupando e brincando com o mamilo com seus dentes enquanto a outra mão acariciava o outro e alternava.  
— Vem, Edward, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. — Bella falou com dificuldade, rebolando seus quadris na ereção dele.  
— A onde você me quer, baby? — ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela, enquanto fazia seu membro acariciar o clitóris dela.  
— Dentro de mim. — ela repetiu arfante.  
— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — Edward a penetrou com força, seu membro deslizando com facilidade para dentro dela.  
Bella mordeu seus lábios enquanto sentia sendo invadida com força, elevou suas pernas e Edward as dobrou as empurrando fazendo—as tocarem seus seios, e isso fez com que ele fosse mais fundo ainda dentro dela dando estocadas fortes e rápidas, Bella gemia e rebolava seu quadril apertando com a mão a bunda dele, mas deslizou uma mão de lá até onde eles estavam ligados e tocou o membro dele que entrava e saia de seu corpo, Edward rugiu e aumentou ainda mais seus movimentos sentindo seu membro ser sugado pelo sexo dela.  
— Porra, ed.. Ward. — Bella gemeu extasiada enquanto o orgasmo tomava conta de seu corpo intensamente.  
— Isso, linda... Bella. — Edward disse derramando seu jarro de sêmen dentro dela, seus líquidos se misturando.

Edward deixou seu corpo cair em cima do dela que apreciou o peso dele, o peito dele amassando seus seios, ele deu um leve beijo no pescoço dela e ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, mas não demorou muito para inverterem as posições e começarem tudo novamente.

 _Hoje é o nosso dia._  
 _Dia que aproveito para lhe dizer o quanto me faz bem, tê-la ao meu lado._  
 _O quanto sou feliz em saber que tenho uma pessoa, tão maravilhosa comigo._  
 _É com você que passo os melhores momentos da minha vida, e é com você que quero termina-los._  
 _Agradeço a lua por me dar o brilho da sua luz e permitir que eu me inspire para te dizer;_  
 _O quanto eu te amo._  
 _Sem você, não conseguiria ser por um instante da minha vida, feliz! Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci,_  
 _Parabéns meu amor e obrigado por me mostrar o verdadeiro amor que existe entre nós. E obrigado por fazer parte dele._  
 _Autor Desconhecido_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Mil perdoes por demorar um mês para postar aqui, mas já cheguei da viagem e agora vai ter muuuitos capítulos

beijos


	30. Surpresas Desagradáveis

PI PI PI PI PI  
O despertador soou pelo quarto acordando Edward, ele deu um tapa nele sonolento, e o bipe parou de soar. Respirou fundo coçando seus olhos e sentou-se na cama, com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar Bella, eram três e meia da manhã e ele teria que estar no hospital as quatro, ligou o abajur e pegou no armário sua roupa para vestir, tomou um banho rápido e se sua maleta e olhou para sua esposa que dormia tranquilamente na cama, ele sorriu e deu um beijo de leve nos cabelos dela.  
— Eu te amo, linda. — ele sussurrou saindo de fininho, fechou a porta e passou no quarto de Emmett repetindo o mesmo gesto que fez com Bella.  
Depois seguiu em direção ao carro onde só pararia no hospital.  
Havia passado quase duas semanas desde que eles chegaram da viajem de Seattle e estava indo tudo às mil maravilhas, Edward estacionou seu volvo na sua vaga habitual, pode ver o carro do seu pai estacionado a umas vagas na frente.  
Ele entrou no hospital pela porta da frente, cumprimentou rapidamente alguns funcionários pegou alguns prontuários e foi para seu escritório.

O dia já havia amanhecido e Edward decidiu ir tomar um café.  
— Pai. — ele chamou Carlisle que estava sentado de costas para ele na lanchonete.  
— Ei, filho. Tudo bem? — Carlisle disse sorrindo.  
— Sim, estou ótimo. — ele respondeu sincero.  
Começaram a conversar banalidades, Carlisle já havia terminado seu plantão e Edward mal havia começado o dele. Ele não pode demorar muito, logo foi chamado para ver um lenhador que foi cortar lenha, bêbado e cortou sua mão com o machado, Edward teve que fazer uma cirurgia para saturar a hemorragia que estava acontecendo e tirar alguns raios X não foi uma coisa simples e quando terminou com aquele paciente viu que já eram mais de dez horas.  
Atendeu outros pacientes que estavam resfriados e outros que precisavam fazer alguns exames urgentes.  
— Victória Green. — Edward chamou a próxima paciente no corredor. Uma ruiva alta de olhos azuis ficou de pé. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa vermelha com um decote vulgar, Edward tremeu ao olhar para ela não por sentir prazer, mas por uma sensação ruim que percorreu seu corpo. Ele deu espaço para a mulher entrar em seu consultório, tentando ignorar o olhar que recebeu dela, um olhar que percorreu seu corpo todo.  
— Bom Dia Senhora Green.  
— Senhorita Green. — ela corrigiu. — Mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Vic ou Victória. — ela disse e deu um sorriso enquanto cruzava suas pernas parecendo querer ser sensual.  
— Senhorita Green. — Edward disse cordialmente. — É sua primeira consulta aqui?  
— Sim, me mudei para a cidade há pouco tempo.  
— Quantos anos você tem?  
— Oras doutor uma mulher não diz sua idade.  
— É para completar seu prontuário. — ele falou sem olhá-la.  
— 27 — mentiu.  
— O que você está sentindo?  
— Umas dores fortes. — ela falou fazendo uma cara falsa de sonsa.  
— A onde?  
— Na cabeça, no peito...  
— Se sente na maca para que eu possa examina-la. — Edward falou.  
Victória sentou na maca, um pouco frustrada por Edward não estar prestando tanta atenção nela como geralmente os homens prestavam.  
Ele caminhou até ela e fez pressão nas costas dela.  
— Aii. — ela fingiu gemer de dor fazendo uma careta, Edward movimentou sua mão pelas costas e pescoço dela observando suas reações. A blusa que ela usava era de tecido grosso e atrapalharia para ele ouvir a respiração dela com o estetoscópio então pediu para ela tirar.  
— É claro. — ela respondeu sorridente tirando a blusa rapidamente, seus seios nus saltaram para fora, Edward nem olhou para eles se com centrando apenas nas costas dela.  
— Respire. — ele pediu, ele podia ouvir o coração e a respiração dela normalmente. — Desde quando você sente essas dores?  
— A alguns dias, na verdade começou aqui no meu seio. — ela falou pegando a mão dele e colocando de baixo de um seio dela, Edward tirou a mão de lá rapidamente.  
— Então nesse caso acho melhor você procurar um mastologista. — ele disse duramente.  
— Mas eu não quero isso, eu quero você doutor Cullen. — ela disse se levantando da mesa aproximando seu corpo do dele.  
— Senhorita é melhor você ir agora. — Edward disse enojado.  
— Eu acho que não, nem começamos a nos divertir. — ela passou a mão no peito dele que se afastou dela instantaneamente. — Há muito tempo eu quero você Dr. Cullen. — e colou sua boca na dele.  
Edward reagiu rápido e a afastou bruscamente.  
— Senhorita Green, é melhor você sair agora daqui, você está confundindo as coisas eu sou casado e muito bem casado, agora, por favor, saia daqui. — Edward disse impaciente, sua cabeça começando a latejar, como explicaria aquilo a Bella?  
— Não se preocupe eu não sou nem um pouco ciumenta. — ela disse e o pegando de surpresa, passou a mão em cima do membro dele coberto pela calça.  
— Agora você passou dos limites. — ele falou frio agarrando o braço dela com força.  
— Adoro homens violentos. — Victória passou a língua em seus lábios, Edward sentiu seu estomago embrulhar.  
— Eu sou fiel a minha esposa e a amo muito, se um dia eu vier a perder a sanidade e trair minha esposa eu dou minha palavra que isso nunca vai acontecer, mas se, eu digo se, não seria com uma mulher tão vulgar como você, eu trairia minha esposa com ela mesma, agora saia daqui antes que eu seja obrigado a chamar os seguranças.  
— Você estar falando sério? — ela falou incrédula. — Você prefere aquela mosca morta a mim?  
— Você conhece minha esposa?  
— É claro que conheço e curta seus dias com ela, pois cada hora que passa o fim de vocês está mais próximo do que imagina. — dizendo isso vestiu sua blusa rapidamente e saiu, não antes de olhar com ameaça para um Edward atônito, enojado.

Bella chegou da escola cansada, se jogando no sofá da sala, havia acordado de manhã enjoada, pensou até que não conseguiria dar aula, mas o mal-estar logo passou e ela havia conseguido dar sua aula. Ouviu Emmett subir as escadas e descer minutos depois, ele segurava um caderno e seu estojo.  
— Dever? — ela perguntou.  
— Sim é de colorir. — ele respondeu sorrindo.  
— E você não gosta nem um pouco de pintar né?  
— Eu amo pintar, mas prefiro desenhar. — ele falou. — Liga a tv.  
— Não só quando você terminar, eu vou tomar um banho, seu pai daqui a pouco deve chegar, não abra a porta para ninguém.  
—Eu sei, eu sei. — ele disse balançando a cabeça.  
— Tudo bem, espertinho. — Bella deu um beijo nele e subiu as escadas.  
Quando ela terminava de pentear seus cabelos, ouviu a porta batendo e minutos depois Edward entrando no quarto.  
— Oi. — ela falou sorrindo se aproximando dele.  
— Oi. — ele falou sem olhar para ela, não sabendo como explicaria o que havia acontecido. Ele já havia sido assediado muitas vezes no hospital, mas depois que se casou com Bella havia diminuído muito e nunca nenhuma paciente havia feito o que Victória fez tentado beija-lo a forçar e passar a mão em seu corpo era mais umas indiretas e gestos sensuais, mas que desde que Edward havia conhecido Bella nem sensual era mais para ele.  
— O que houve? —ela perguntou percebendo que havia algo de errado, ele estava com os ombros tensos e sua expressão era contida. Além disso, ele havia chegado e nem havia olhado para ela e não estava agora a beijando entusiasticamente depois de um dia longo de trabalho, como ele sempre fazia.  
— Nós precisamos conversar. — ele falou a olhando pela primeira vez desde que chegou.  
Bella analisou a expressão dele.  
— Você não vai terminar comigo, não é? — ela soltou a primeira coisa que passou a sua cabeça.  
— Meu Deus, Bella. É claro que não, dá onde você tirou isso? — ele falou horrorizado.  
— Eu não sei, mas a maioria das vezes que um homem fala para uma mulher essas três palavrinhas, são para terminar.  
— Não é isso. — Edward disse respirando fundo. — Nunca que irei me separar de você. — prometeu.  
—Então o que aconteceu?  
— Eu não sei. — ele falou sincero, pegou nas mãos dela e a levou até a cama a sentando lá, sentou-se ao lado dela, seus dedos desenhando contornos na nas costas das mãos dela. — Eu estava atendendo meus pacientes... quando chegou a vez de uma mulher o nome dela era Victória Green. — Bella não gostou de ouvir o nome de outra mulher pelos lábios dele. — Ela disse que estava com dores e bem ela se ofereceu para mim.  
— Vo-você quis ela?  
— É claro que não, eu amo você, nunca a trairia, mas bom ela me beijou a força é claro que eu não correspondi e empurrei-a imediatamente.  
— Você gostou do beijo, foi isso? — ela falou se tom de voz não era de acusação.  
— Não Bella, nem foi um beijo, não deve ter durado mais do que dois segundos. É só que depois que eu deixei claro que amava minha esposa e que se fosse trai-la seria com a minha própria esposa, ela me disse algo que me deixou confuso.  
— O que ela falou?  
— Ela disse que te conhecia e que era para curtir nosso tempo, pois era curto, pode parecer bobeira minha mais isso saiu como uma ameaça.  
— Como assim me conhecia?  
— Eu não sei, por isso achei estranho, ela disse que era nova na cidade e disse que me desejava a muito tempo, como ela podia me desejar a muito tempo se eu nunca a vi em toda minha vida?  
— Como ela era?  
— Alta, ruiva, magra. —respondeu dando de ombros.  
— Bonita?  
— Sim. — ele foi sincero. — Mas ela era muito vulgar, e é óbvio que não tinha 1% da sua beleza.  
— Obrigada por me contar isso — Bella falou o abraçando, não querendo deixar se corroer pelo ciúme, isso só prejudicaria a relação deles e Edward estava dizendo a verdade, ela podia ver nos olhos dele.  
— Linda, eu nunca esconderia nada de você. — ele falou beijando a cabeça dela.  
— Você tem certeza que não sentiu nada por ela?  
— É claro que não Bella. A única mulher que causa alguma reação em mim é você.  
— Eu te amo gostosão.  
— Eu também te amo. — eles se beijaram levemente.

— Ahh,..V ictória como você é burra... não conseguiu levar aquele doutorzinho para cama. — Marcus bradou com raiva.  
— Eu não tenho culpa se ele é fiel a mulher. — ela falou com raiva.  
— Quando você vai agir, Marcus? — James perguntou.  
— Não sei, tem que ser o momento perfeito, mas agora estou achando que amanhã mesmo vou atrás dela na escola.

No dia seguinte...

— Ahh... linda... isso... hummm... aahhh...  
Bella abriu seus olhos lentamente, sua testa se franzindo enquanto processava os gemidos baixos que ouvia mesmo eles não fazendo sentido já que era para ela estar dormindo, ela esfregou seus olhos e olhou para Edward deitado ao seu lado. Ele estava de barriga para cima, seus olhos fechados, a respiração era rápida, sua boca estava entreaberta, as mãos deles subiam e desciam pela sua própria barriga e seu membro estava totalmente ereto.  
— Beella... hum... — ele gemeu baixo.  
Bella sorriu. Ele estava sonhado com ela e era um sonho molhado, ou melhor, um sonho duro.  
Ela se sentou na cama com o máximo de cuidado, jogando na cama o edredom que cobria seu corpo nu, continuou olhando para seu marido que gemia cada vez mais.  
— Porra... Emmett não sabe bater na porta não. — falou ele irritado e Bella sorriu, até em sonhos Emmett aparecia para atrapalha-los, ela pode perceber que a respiração dele voltava ao normal, mas o membro dele continuava ereto e com uma gota branca começando a escorrer da glande, ele respirou fundo com um biquinho de frustração em seus lábios.  
Bella fez um biquinho não podia deixar seu marido tão decepcionado nem que fosse em seus sonhos e ela estava com uma vontade enorme de fazer algo por ele, então...  
Se aproximou dele com cuidado ficando na lateral do corpo dele, seus pés tocando o chão gelado enquanto seu rosto ficou no quadril dele.  
— Vou te ajudar com isso, baby. — ela disse passando a ponta do seu indicador na glande dele espelhando o pré gozo, sorriu e encostou seus lábios na cabeça do membro dele dando um leve beijo, ouviu um grunhido baixo dele, sorriu, e sua língua lambeu todo seu comprimento deixando-o bem lambuzado, depois ela chupou o membro dele segurando ele com as duas mãos auxiliando nos movimentos, acariciou com facilidade enquanto seus lábios faziam um trilha até o testículos dele e voltava, chupando o membro dele com maestria. Ela ouvia gemidos baixos vindo dele, mas sabia que ele dormia. O membro dele começou a ficar mais duro em sua boca e sentiu o tronco dele se erguer subitamente.  
— Caralho, Bella. — o ouviu dizer com dificuldade, sua voz era lenta.  
Ela não disse nada, colocando apenas a mão na cabeça dela ajudando nos movimentos dominado pelo prazer até que segundos depois ele liberou seu prazer na boca dela, Bella limpou o membro dele deixando bem limpinho e quase que ereto de novo.  
— Bom Dia, gostosão. — ela falou sorrindo para ele inocentemente.  
— B-Bom dia. — ele conseguiu falar, tentando normalizar sua respiração.  
Ela pressionou seus lábios demoradamente na bochecha dele e olhou para o relógio no seu celular, em cima do criado mudo. — Ainda são seis e cinquenta.  
— Posso saber o que significou aquilo? — Edward conseguiu perguntar, ela entendeu ao o que ele se referia.  
— Hey... nem vem eu sou inocente. — disse. — Você que estava aí tendo algum tipo de sonho comigo e gemendo sem parar, só ajudei você a chegar ao fim.  
— Hum, linda, eu não tenho culpa se em até em meus sonhos você me provoca. — ele disse acariciando as costas dela.  
— Eu te provoco? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
Ele fez um biquinho e beijou os lábios dela.  
— Com o que você sonhou? — ela quis saber.  
— Que tal se eu te mostrar? — seus lábios beijavam o pescoço dela.  
Ela não respondeu e sim colou suas bocas com paixão, beijando—o ardosamente, Bella rebolou seu quadril no dele, sentindo o membro dele ganhando vida, ele deslizou seus lábios para os seios dela abocanhando um, chupando—o com força, Bella gemeu puxando os cabelos dele, ela ergueu seu quadril e segurando o membro dele com suas mãos fez seus corpos se encaixaram.  
— Edward... — Bella gemeu enquanto cavalgava nele com rapidez, a boca dele ora mordia, ora beijava, ora chupava os seios, as bocas, o pescoço de Bella, que elevava seu quadril e sentava no membro dele cada vez mais forte, sentindo as estocadas fundas dele em seu interior.  
Edward gemeu sentindo o membro dele ser apertado pelos músculos internos de Bella, sua mão desceu pelos corpos dele até onde estava conectados e acariciou o clitóris de Bella que gemeu alto, com mais algumas reboladas, Bella gozou sendo segundos depois seguida por Edward.  
Edward apertou Bella fortemente, em um abraço esmagador, os seios dela espremidos em seu peito que subia e descia rápido como sua respiração, os braços dele rodeados na cintura dela.  
— Eu te amo. Muito. — ele falou suavemente no ouvido dela, sentido as mãos dela acariciar suas costas lentamente, com carinho.  
— Eu também te amo muito, gostosão. — ela falou sorrindo beijando o ombro dele.  
— Tem tanto tempo que a gente não fica assim, não é? Só abraçados.  
— Sim, acho que a última vez que ficamos assim foi na segunda antes de voltarmos de Seattle. — ela falou.  
Ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela.  
— Nós podemos fazer algo no próximo fim de semana. — ele falou pensando alto. — Eu, você e Emmett, faz tempo que não saímos só nós três.  
— Isso definitivamente é uma ótima ideia. — Bella concordou sorrindo.  
— Eu vou marcar um horário para amanhã na imobiliária, tudo bem?  
— Claro que sim. — Bella disse beijando o pescoço dele. — Por mim, pode ser hoje, quando Alice for buscar Rosalie eu peço para ela ficar com Emmett e depois nós podemos ir busca-lo.  
— Perfeito, então. — eles se beijaram suavemente, Edward começou a se entusiasmar os virou na cama ficando por cima dela, aprofundando o beijo.  
— Nós ainda...  
Uma batida forte na porta interrompeu o que ele ia dizer, fazendo gemer de frustração.  
— Mamãe? Papai? Vocês estão acordados? — Emmett gritou do outro lado da porta.  
— Merda. — Bella disse vendo que faltavam menos de meia hora para as oito.  
— Só um minuto querido. — ela falou alto o bastante para ele ouvir, empurrando Edward de cima dela com um pouco de dificuldade.  
— Não, espere alguns minutos. — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Edward, nós estamos atrasados, vamos ter tempo para isso mais tarde. — ela falou o fazendo bufar, ele se levantou com uma expressão triste.

Bella abraçou-o.

— Hey, não fique assim, pense pelo lado bom pelo menos dessa vez Emmett bateu na porta e depois da gente... terminar. — ela falou sorrindo e foi impossível para ele não sorrir, pelo simples fato de sua mulher estar sorrindo.

Na escola Bella deu sua aula calmamente, recebeu uma mensagem de Edward falando para encontrar com ele na imobiliária às duas horas observou de longe como Emmett e Rosalie apesar de estudarem em salas diferentes, eram bem unidos na hora do intervalo, eles não saiam de perto um do outro e ela podia ver como eles se olhavam apesar de pouca idade, ela podia ver o quanto eles gostavam um do outro, era um amor infantil e casto, ela só torcia para que se aquilo se transformasse em um amor verdadeiro que nem um dos dois sofresse e que desse certo e eles fosse muito felizes no futuro, juntos ou não. Mais tarde quando Alice foi buscar Rose elas conversaram rapidamente e Bella se despediu do seu filho com longos beijos no rosto, ela demorou um pouco mais do que habitual arrumando seus materiais, estava sentindo um mal estar desde do café da manhã.  
— Sra. Cullen, estão lhe chamando na secretária. — um funcionário da escola avisou educadamente.  
— Obrigada já estou indo para lá. — Bella pegou sua bolsa e a pasta e saiu em direção à secretária.

Quem será que poderia querer falar comigo?, se perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade, mas logo desviou os pensamentos para Edward.  
Ela entrou na secretária, tinha apenas duas pessoas lá, a secretária e um homem.  
Ele era alto, tinha uma barriguinha de cerveja, cabelos escuros embranquecidos, olhos castanhos, o rosto com a barba feita, usava uma calça jeans, sapatos e uma blusa social, parecendo querer mostrar que era mais novo do que sua verdadeira idade.  
— Você é Isabella Swan? — sua voz era grossa, ele a olhou rapidamente observando todos os detalhes.  
— Cullen, agora. — ela respondeu, deixando visível sua aliança. O homem acenou e deu um sorriso que para muitos era visto como de felicidade.  
— Você não sabe o quanto eu procurei por você. — ele falou sorrindo, seu olhar era emocionado, Bella sentiu um calafrio passar por seu corpo, colocou sua mão na parede buscando apoio. Não, não poderia ser ele, pensou.  
— Quem é você ?— perguntou sua voz tremendo um pouco.  
— Eu... sou Marcus Swan, seu tio. — ele falou cuidadosamente, como se estivesse medo de sua reação.  
Bella sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto e ela desmaiou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeente esse Marcus é cara de pau hein, acho que ele vai se dá mal hahahha

sim voltei e logo tem maais

beijos


	31. Sem Saída

— Bella? — ela ouviu uma voz doce sussurrar em seu ouvido — Vamos lá, acorde, está tudo bem.  
Edward o que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Oh, MEU Deus e Marcus?  
— Edward...? Marcus... ele... Deus...  
— Shi, Bella. — ele falou a acalmando. — Está tudo bem. — repetiu.  
— O que houve? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— Você desmaiou, a Sra. Cooper ligou para mim e é claro que eu vim imediatamente... e bom Marcus está lá fora esperando — ele disse seus lábios se crispando.  
— Oh, meu deus, Edward. O que vamos fazer?  
— Não se preocupe, eu liguei para Ben e ele está vindo para cá, eu também conversei um pouco com Marcus e ele pensa que nós não sabemos de nada.  
— Vão prender ele?  
— Sim, Ben disse que as provas que seus pais deixaram são o bastante para deixa-lo preso por um bom tempo.  
Bella respirou fundo olhando a sua volta, percebeu que estava na enfermaria da escola, já tinha estado lá algumas vezes quando Emmett passava mal e ela ficava com ele lá. Levantou-se da maca que estava deitada.  
— Não, Bella, fique deitada. — Edward disse a empurrando levemente para maca.  
— Não. Eu quero... eu preciso falar com Marcus antes dele ser preso.  
— Isso não é uma boa ideia. — Edward falou resoluto.  
— Eu tenho que falar com ele, Edward. — ela falou sua voz começando a ficar embargada. — Meu Deus Edward ele matou meus avôs... ele... ele.  
— Shi, amor, shi. — Edward disse consolando Bella, suas mãos acariciando o cabelo dela, enquanto ela chorava de leve no seu peito.  
Bella respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir carros se aproximando.

Marcus viu sua sobrinha cair na sua frente, o corpo pálido dela no chão da secretária.  
— Meu Deus. — ouviu à senhora que estava com ele dizer.  
Ele havia imaginado aquele encontro muitas vezes, mas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que ela desmaiaria. Viu que a mulher já estava com o telefone na mão e ligava para o hospital, pedindo para falar com o Doutor Cullen imediatamente.  
Merda, pensou.  
Ele pegou o corpo dela em seus braços.  
— O Doutor Cullen está vindo. — a senhora falou. — Vamos levar ela para a enfermaria. — ele a seguiu pelo caminho.  
Mal deu um minuto e meio e Edward passava pela porta da enfermaria apressado com sua maleta na mão, ele ainda estava de jaleco e o estetoscópio ao redor de seu pescoço.  
Ele foi imediatamente até Bella, a examinando, se aliviando provavelmente a pressão dela tinha abaixado, mas ele com certeza a levaria para fazer exames depois.  
— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou a Sra. Cooper, notando pela primeira vez o homem que esta ali.  
— Ela estava conversando comigo quando desmaiou do nada — Marcus respondeu, mais rápido do que a secretária.  
— E quem é você? — Edward perguntou ríspido.  
— Eu sou Marcus Swan. — Edward tentou conter as emoções que o atingiram por causa daquela frase.  
Não  
— Não entendo. — Edward falou se fingindo de confuso, seu pensamento a mil.  
— Você deve ser o marido dela. — ele pareceu pensar alto, tudo fazendo parte de seu teatro. — Eu fui embora do país quando era jovem, perdi contato com meu irmão o pai de Bella, quando voltei e soube o que aconteceu... minha sobrinha sabe que eu existo? — ele perguntou. Edward percebeu que ele parecia ter gravado aquilo muitas vezes até a mão que ele passou no cabelo, como a hesitação no fim da frase, com a expressão de tristeza.  
— Não. — Edward mentiu muito bem. — Vocês podem me dar alguns minutos com minha esposa.  
Eles assentiram e saíram da sala, Edward imediatamente pegou seu celular e ligou para Ben.  
— Ben? Sou eu Edward, Marcus Swan está na escola a onde Bella trabalha.  
— _Porra... cara. Fique calmo que eu já estou indo para aí, as provas que temos o farão apodrecer na cadeia._  
— É o que eu espero.  
— _E Bella, como está?_  
— Vou saber melhor quando ela acordar. — ele respondeu ouvindo Ben gritar ordem para outros policiais. — Ela desmaiou, mas parece estar bem. — ele completou acariciando o rosto dela com carinho, sua pele estava quente, mas nada anormal.  
— _Já estou a caminho_. — foi o que Ben disse antes de desligar.  
Edward decidiu acordar Bella.

Marcus sentiu um cheiro de podre no ar, sua intuição lhe dizia para sair dali correndo, mas ele não podia, tinha que manter seu teatro e além do mais o que de ruim poderia acontecer?

Ele sentou em uma cadeira esperando, alguns minutos depois ouviu pneus de carro derraparem, se levantou indo até uma janela e começou a ficar desconfiado quando viu dois carros de policias e alguns policias entrando na escola. Pensou em correr, seu instinto falando para ele fugir dali imediatamente.  
Droga não tem saída, mas ele não podem estar aqui para me prender, deve ser outra coisa., pensou erroneamente e burramente.  
— Você é Marcus Swan? — um homem fardado entrou seguido por dois policiais apontando uma arma para ele.  
Mas ele estava errado  
 _E agora?_  
Sem saber o que fazer apenas assentiu. Se ele ficasse seria preso, se corresse provavelmente morreria. _Se ficar o bicho come se correr o bicho pega_. Estava sem saída.  
— Levante as mãos para cima e vire na parede. — o policial estava a menos de um metro dele. — Você está preso por estelionato, sequestro, homicídio. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que disser deverá e será usado contra você no tribunal.  
Marcus controlou a fúria que dominava seu corpo enquanto se sentia sendo algemado, nunca pensou que aquilo aconteceria.  
— SEU ASSASSINO MISERÁVEL — Bella gritou Edward a segurava pela cintura vendo que sua mulher estava morrendo de raiva. — VOCÊ VAI APODRECER NA CADEIA. PENSAVA QUE IA SE DÁ BEM NÉ? TOMARA QUE VOCÊ FIQUE O RESTO DE SUA VIDA LÁ.  
Marcus olhou para ela e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi sorrir enquanto era levado para dentro do carro da policia.  
 _Aquilo haveria acabado?_  
A resposta era não. Havia alguém bem pior que Marcus.

Bella se ajoelhou no chão chorando vendo os carros da policia saírem de sua vista.  
— Bella... amor, não fique assim. — Edward disse levantando ela do chão.  
— Eu estou feliz... isso foi mais fácil do que pensei... — ela falou sinceramente sorrindo por entre as lágrimas.  
Edward apenas riu aliviado também, limpando as lágrimas dela com seus lábios.  
— Eu te amo, Bella, muito. Não vou deixar nada nos atrapalhar daqui para frente. — Edward prometeu.  
— Eu também te amo muito Edward. — Bella respondeu se inclinando para cima, para eles se beijaram intensamente.  
— Vem vamos para casa. — ele falou entrelaçando sua mão a dela. — Vou só pegar minha maleta.  
— Você não tem que voltar ao hospital?  
— Não eu já estava de saída.  
— Edward a reunião. — Bella falou de repente.  
— Nós podemos remarcar para outro dia. — disse ele enquanto iam para dentro da escola novamente.  
— NãO. — Bella quase gritou. — Eu quero ir, não vou deixar esse acontecimento atrapalhar nossos planos, já adiamos isso demais. — respirou. — Enquanto você pega sua maleta, eu vou pegar minhas coisas e passar uma maquiagem no rosto, deve estar todo vermelho.  
— Tudo bem, então. — ele pressionou seus lábios aos dela. — Não demore muito Sra. Cullen.  
Ela sorriu soltando a mão dele e andando na direção aposta .

Edward seguiu Bella com seu carro atrás do dela, ela apenas parou o carro em frente á casa deles e entrou no dele, em vinte minutos eles chegaram à única imobiliária de Forks, o dono da imobiliária era o marido de Heidi, médica de Bella, Félix ele era alto e forte, um quase cinquentão muito bonito. Conversaram um pouco sobre o que queriam. Uma casa grande, espaçosa, com pelo menos três quartos, um deles com banheiro e uma banheira grande, essa era a principal exigência de Edward, basicamente eram só essas a preferencias e eles queriam também que estivesse sem moveis para que eles mesmo pudessem mobiliar.  
Félix disse que era muito difícil encontrar uma casa daquele jeito em Forks, já que as casas eram mais simples, mas que eles podiam comprar outra casa destruir ela e fazer uma do jeito que eles queriam.  
— Mais isso vai demorar muito. — Edward disse.  
— Sim, demorará alguns meses, mas nós... — ele parou de falar e bateu na própria testa. — Eu acho que sei de uma casa que vocês vão gostar.  
— Que casa é essa? — Edward perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Bella perguntava o preço.  
— Você se lembra de Caius Henrique?  
— O ex-vereador?  
— Sim, esse mesmo. Quando ele perdeu as eleições e saiu do estado ele vendeu a casa dele para nós da imobiliária e bem nós compramos.  
— A onde ela fica? — Bella perguntou curiosa.  
— Ela fica um pouco distante do centro, em lugar bem tranquilo já que ele gostava de privacidade, mas há algumas casas ao redor, se eu me lembro bem Edward, ela fica pouco metros da casa de Jasper e Alice. É uma casa bem elegante, por dentro ela é parece ser bem maior do que por fora nós nunca encontramos ninguém que a quisessem.  
—Hum...  
—Vamos ver a casa?

A casa era realmente linda, eles gostaram bastante e sabiam que Alice iria adorar que eles morassem perto deles. Ela era espaçosa e bem maior por dentro do que eles imaginaram quando a viram só por fora, tinha três quartos, três banheiros, uma suíte, cozinha, sala de jantar, outros três comados que eles ainda decidiriam o que seriam, e a garagem era bem espaçosa cabiam três carros dentro com facilidade.  
Quando conversaram a noite sobre a casa decidiram ficar com ela, tiveram uma discussão já que Bella queria que usassem o dinheiro que ganhou para pagar a casa, mas Edward queria pagar com seu próprio dinheiro, chegaram a um consenso juntos e ambos pagariam a metade da casa.

Ben também ligou para eles e disse que Marcus seria transferido para um presidiário perto de Los Angles já que havia sido lá que ele havia cometido a maior parte dos crimes, mas ainda teria o julgamento, que também seria em Los Angeles, Bella ficou feliz que não precisaria ser testemunha de nada, mas que Ben precisaria ouvir o vídeo que os pais dele deixaram, Bella decidiu que nunca mais queria ouvir aquele nome em sua vida.

...

— E agora James o que vamos fazer? — Victória perguntou com raiva.  
— Não sei. Merda. Não era para ter sido assim.  
— Eu vou embora daqui, James. — Victória disse decidida.  
— O QUÊ?  
— Eu consegui fazer um fazendeiro rico se apaixonar por mim, e agora eu vou embora daqui com ele.  
— Mas você é uma vadia mesmo. — James falou apertando o braço dela.  
— James, eu pensei muito e não quero estar sozinha quando eu estiver uma velha eu realmente gostei dele, Riley, acho que você também deveria ir embora daqui, recomeçar sua vida. — Victória falou sinceramente. — Afinal, todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance até mesmo uma vadia como eu.  
— Você está falando sério? — ele perguntou incrédulo.  
— Estou sim, James. Adeus. — e dizendo isso saiu.  
James rugiu da raiva e tacou seu prato na parede.  
— Nem morto que eu vou deixar você ser feliz Isabella. — ele falou com raiva olhando para uma foto dela. — Eu vou ter você para mim, nem que para isso eu tenha que matar e morrer.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Geente comentem por favor, estou sendo boazinha e postando todos os dias, mas só vou continuar assim se comentarem...

Beijos


	32. Novidades

As semanas passaram rápido, quando perceberam já faltava poucas semanas para a Pascoa que seria dia 20, era precisamente dia 3 de abril. Edward e Bella passaram quase todos os finais de semana indo e voltando de uma e outra cidade, comprando móveis e mais móveis, objetos de decoração, papeis de parede, discutido e decidindo a decoração da casa deles que agora estava quase no fim. Faltava ajustar uma coisa ali, outra aqui. Emmett havia amado a casa nova e ainda mais o fato de que agora moraria perto de Rose, Alice não cabia de felicidade por ter finalmente alguém que ela gosta morando perto dela, já que na sua vizinhança ela conhecia todos, mas não era íntima de nenhum deles.  
Os dias que passaram foram cheio de coisas boas e más.  
Coisas más como a briga de Alice e Jasper, com certeza a pior do casamento deles. Tendo até Jasper passando três noites dormindo no sofá da casa de Edward, a briga era sobre um assunto delicado, Jasper não queria ter outro filho com Alice, já que na gravidez de Rosalie foi de risco, pois Alice tem a estrutura pequena e Rosalie foi um bebe grande, e ela estava querendo muito outro bebe, já que Rose já estava com seus quase cinco anos, somando também a todos as outras brigas do cotidiano e problemas que foram se acumulando, mas felizmente eles se acertaram e Rose passou uma semana com seus avós já que Jasper e Alice decidiram viajar para reencontraram-se no casamento deles que por pouco não acabou.  
Durantes os dias que se passaram Edward e Bella também tiveram suas pequenas discussões, mas nada muito sério, eram apenas discussões bobas que existiam em todo casamento, a mais séria que haviam tido até aquele momento, tirando a do pagamento da casa, foi por que Edward queria realmente um espelho no teto do quarto deles e Bella não queria aquilo. Eles ficaram quatro horas vinte e sete minutos e trinta segundos sem falar um com o outro, antes de perceberem o quão bobos estavam sendo e como nenhum queria desfazer o desejo do outro, eles chegaram à decisão de que uma das paredes deles teria um espelho grande, cobrindo ela quase toda, no final Bella até que gostou do resultado.

Isabella batia seu pé impaciente no chão, sua cabeça fervilhava com tantos pensamentos que passava por ela ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma angustia no peito, suas mãos tremiam um pouco e estavam suadas, ela tinha certeza do resultado, mas mesmo assim estava ali sentada em uma sala de espera, com medo de Edward a qualquer momento aparecer, ela não queria que ele soubesse daquela forma.  
Já fazia quase um mês que Bella se sentia estranha, ficava tonta, enjoava, mas foi só quando sua menstruarão atrasou por uma semana que ela decidiu ir ao médico, mesmo já sentindo lá no fundo o que ela tinha.  
— Isabella Cullen — ela ouviu seu nome e se levantou agradecendo mentalmente, seu corpo já estava começando a doer de ficar na mesma posição por duas horas.  
— Saiu o resultado? — a frase escapou da boca de Bella antes dela poder se conter, enquanto ela entrava no consultório de sua ginecologista.  
— Sente Bella. — Heidi, falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
Bella sentou na frente dela.  
— Bom, tem certeza que não quer que eu chame Edward.  
— Eu não sei. — ela falou indecisa.  
— Bella, você sabe melhor que eu, qual é o resultado que tem aqui. — Heidi falou, ela já havia visto o exame.  
— É o que eu suspeito? — ela perguntou lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.  
— Sim. — a médica sorriu.  
— Oh. — Bella falou sua mão indo intimamente para sua barriga. — Eu estou grávida? — perguntou só para ter certeza, suas lágrimas molhando seu rosto vermelho.  
— Gravidíssima, você está com um pouco mais de quatro semanas. Você quer fazer um exame agora para saber mais?  
— Não. — Bella disse imediatamente. — Eu quero contar a Edward primeiro, será que podemos marcar para outro dia.  
— É claro, vamos marcar para segunda, pode ser?  
Ela assentiu.

Bella não sentia seus passos enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, ela não via as coisas ao seu redor, caminhava mecanicamente, entrou no seu carro e respirou fundo. Limpou as lágrimas que escorria pelo seu rosto, ela não conseguia se sentir culpada por aquilo ter acontecido, afinal ela estava grávida, sabia que tinha sido irresponsável quando havia se esquecido de ir ao hospital tomar a injeção, mas não conseguia pensar assim, afinal ela estava grávida. Tinha um bebezinho inocente que crescia dentro dela que Bella já amava mais que tudo em sua vida, ela acariciou sua barriga sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Sentiu seu celular vibrar em um alerta de mensagem, o pegou vendo que era uma mensagem de Edward.

 _Linda,_  
 _Foi você que passou na frente da minha sala e nem parou para falar comigo?_  
 _O que aconteceu?_  
 _Eu te amo._

Ela havia passado em frente à sala dele? Não se lembrava.

 _Gostosão,_  
 _Acho que deve ter sido eu sim,_  
 _Depois nós conversamos, estou bem e amo você._

Ela digitou rapidamente, um pensamento a fez estremecer. Não Edward não ficaria triste por eu estar grávida, ele não poderia ficar. Ela agora se sentia culpada, eles haviam combinado que decidiriam isso junto, seria algo planejado, não uma gravidez acidental. E Emmett? O que ele acharia de ter um irmão ou irmã?  
Ela balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, deixaria para pensar neles depois. Ela ligou o carro dirigindo tranquilamente pelas ruas indo em direção a rua de Alice, passou em frente à casa que ela e Edward haviam comprado, alguns montadores de móveis entravam e saiam de dentro dela, sabia que Edward passaria lá antes de ir para a outra casa deles.  
Parou em frente à casa da Alice e do Jasper e tocou a campainha, Emmett foi que abriu a porta pulando nos braços de Bella.  
— Ah que devo isso? — ela falou sorrindo o enchendo de beijos.  
— Nada, ué, eu só estava com saudades da senhora. — ele falou sorrindo abertamente, mostrando suas covinhas.  
— O menino lindo. — Bella disse o apertando contra seu corpo, sabia que daqui alguns meses seria impossível para ela fazer isso.  
— Bella, entre. — ouviu a voz de Alice dizer.  
Bella entrou na casa, Alice estava sentada no sofá, vestida confortavelmente enquanto assistia um canal de moda na TV, Rosalie estava ao seu lado com uma boneca na mão e um carrinho, que Bella tinha a certeza ser de Emmett.  
— Vem, Emm, vamos terminar de blincar. — ela falou sorrindo para o menino.  
— Brincar. — Alice a corrigiu. — Porque vocês não vão lá para seu quarto e brincam lá?  
— Tudo bem. — eles sumiram pelo corredor que daria para o quarto de Rose já que era na parte inferior da casa.  
— Como foi lá? — Alice perguntou enquanto Bella se sentava ao seu lado.  
— Lá?  
— Na reunião, Bellinha.  
— Ahh... é... mesmo... foi bem era só algumas coisas pedagógicas que vão ter que mudar.  
— Rose se comporta bem na aula?  
— Você sabe que sim. — Bella respondeu sorrindo para a amiga. — Agora você vai ou não vai me contar como foi na Itália?  
— A Bella nem me lembre, foi a melhor viajem da minha vida, trouxe presentes para você.  
— E Jasper?  
— Quase que não me deixava sair de dentro do quarto para comprar coisas, eu tive que ameaçá-lo com greve para eu poder conhecer as lojas italianas. Ah...Você nem sabe a surpresa que ele me preparou, ele me levou a um clube de dança em uma noite e...

Duas horas depois Bella conseguiu sair da casa de Alice, a amiga estava tão animada contando os detalhes da viajem, elas se divertiram muito como há tempos não faziam, e Bella conseguiu se esquivar quando ela perguntou o que ela estava escondendo. Bella decidiu pedir uma pizza, não estava animada para cozinhar e se sentia muito cansada e ainda nem havia conversado com seu marido. Decidiu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar e sem perceber, sua mão não parava de acariciar sua barriga desde que saiu da casa de Alice. Afinal, ela estava grávida.

Edward saiu do hospital um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual passou na casa que haviam comprado e conferiu que quase todos os móveis estavam montados no lugar designados e logo, logo, eles poderiam mudar para lá. Olhou para cada comado, ainda teria que inaugura-los com Bella, esse pensamento o fez sorrir.  
Ele chegou à outra casa uns vinte minutos depois, deixou sua maleta em cima do sofá, encontrando tudo muito silencioso, estranhou um pouco, foi até a cozinha beber agua viu uma embalagem de pizza aberta em cima da mesa, tinha quatro pedaços nela, seu estomago roncou querendo comida, mas ele decidiu ir primeiro ver sua família. Subiu as escadas ouvindo o som da televisão aumentar conforme chegava mais próximo ao seu quarto, a porta estava entreaberta e o quarto com as luzes apagadas, a única iluminação que vinha era da tevê onde passava o filme do Homem Aranha, percebeu que Bella dormia enrolada no edredom do pescoço para baixo e Emmett estava deitado ao seu lado assistindo o filme seu olhos caramelos bem abertos.  
— Olá, filhão. — Edward disse baixo para não acordar Bella.  
— Oi, papai. — Emmett falou sorrindo abertamente, desviando os olhos por poucos segundos da tevê para seu pai.  
— Faz tempo que sua mãe dormiu?  
— Um pouquinho, ela disse que estava cansada e pediu para eu assistir o filme aqui no quarto. — ele falou explicou sem desviar os olhos da tela.  
— Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um banho.  
Edward tomou um banho tranquilo e vestiu uma roupa confortável, uma calça de um moletom preta com uma blusa cinza simples, comeu os quatro pedaços de pizza, lavou e guardou a louça, escovou seus dentes e foi a seu quarto, deitou ao lado de Emmett que ainda assistia o filme, ele prestou atenção em algumas partes, mas sua mente estava imaginando o que Bella havia feito no hospital, ele tinha visto ela andar no corredor da sua sala e seu olhar era tão vago, como se ela não visse nada a sua frente, e porque que ela teria ido ao hospital e não havia falado nada para ele?  
Edward voltou a se concentrar no filme, mas seus olhos sempre se voltavam para sua Bella adormecida, e seu menino que assistia ao filme bem atento, perecendo até que nunca havia assistido.  
— Vem vou te colocar na cama. — Edward disse quando acabou o filme, Emmett assentiu ele deu um beijo em sua mãe mesmo adormecida e foi até o banheiro, Edward depois entregou seus remédios e Emmett os tomou com um suspiro.  
— O que?  
— Eu não tô com sono. — ele falou enquanto seu pai o ajeitava em sua cama.  
— Que tal se eu ler uma história para você? — Edward sugeriu mal se lembrava da ultima vez que havia feito aquilo.  
— Sim, ler a do Batman. — pediu. Edward pegou a revistinha e começou a ler a história para Emmett, que sorria animado prestando atenção, quando Edward percebeu ele já dormia, deu um beijo em sua bochecha pálida e o cobriu, quando virou para porta viu que Bella estava encostada no batente olhando para eles. Ela vestia um robe, escondendo um moletom por baixo.  
— Hey,,, faz tempo que você está aí?  
— Não. — ela respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso. Passou por ele e deu um beijo em Emmett, eles saíram do quarto desligando as luzes.  
— Você não vai me dar nem um beijinho? — Edward perguntou com um biquinho.  
Ela não disse nada apenas o beijou levemente, ele aprofundo o beijo apertando o corpo dela contra o seu que correspondeu acariciando o peitoral dele, sua mão parou em cima da barriga dele e ela quebrou o beijo respirando fundo, teria que contar a ele e teria que ser agora, naquele momento.  
— A onde você vai? — ele perguntou quando ela se separou dele.  
— Nós precisamos conversar. — ela falou, mordendo seu lábio, nervosa.  
— É sobre o que você foi fazer no hospital. — ele afirmou vendo que ela pegou um envelope de exame de dentro da bolsa dela.  
— É.  
— Você está doente? — ele perguntou tentando não entrar em pânico.  
— Não. — A não ser que gravidez possa ser chamada de doença, pensou em completar, mais achou melhor ir com calma. Respondeu respirando fundo. — Você foi lá a casa hoje?  
— Você está fugindo do assunto?  
— Responda, por favor.  
— Fui.  
— Quantos quartos têm lá?  
— Bella, você sabe tão bem como eu quantos quartos tem na casa. — ele respondeu começando a ficar impaciente— O que tem nesse exame?  
— Você só vai saber se me responder à pergunta. — ela disse.  
— Quatro quartos, amor. A nossa suíte, o de Emmett e dois de hospedes que futuramente serão de filhos nossos. — ele respondeu rapidamente.  
— E se eu disser que vamos ter que antecipar esse último plano e os dois quartos de hospedes serão um e o outro terá que ter uma decoração de bebe mais cedo do que o imaginado ?— ela falou suavemente, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.  
— Eu acho que eu não entendi. — ele falou confuso, sua mente sem conseguir raciocinar o que estava bem em sua frente. Bella colocou o exame na mão dele, Edward o abriu, mas foram as palavras de Bella que o impedirão de verificar ele totalmente.  
— Eu estou grávida, Edward. — ela disse suavemente colocando a mão dele em sua barriga.

Eu estou grávida, Edward.  
Eu estou grávida, Edward.  
Eu estou gravida, Edward.  
Grávida.  
Bella estava grávida.  
Ela. Sua esposa estava grávida.  
 _O que é gravidez mesmo?_ ele se perguntou. _Ah... claro, gravidez é quando uma mulher gera um feto que se transformará em um bebe, que será uma criança, depois um adolescente, jovem, adulto, que será pai e mãe, que será irmão, que será filho._  
Filho de quem mesmo?  
 _Se minha esposa está grávida é claro que o pai seria eu. Pai. Filho. Mãe. Irmão._  
Eu estou grávida, Edward.  
Um bebezinho foi gerado por eles e estar dentro da barriga da mulher de sua vida, local onde sua mão estava naquele momento, protegido de toda a impureza desse mundo, um bebezinho que precisava de pai, o pai que no caso era ele. Um bebezinho indefeso. Um bebezinho que seria muito amado. Um bebezinho que já era muito amado. Um bebezinho que era seu filho. Um bebezinho que, logo, iria nascer não tão logo.  
Ele podia ver uma criança correndo pela casa com Emmett. Um bebe chorando a noite clamando atenção. Dele e de Bella.  
— Edward eu sei que não foi do jeito que combinamos, e que eu me esqueci de ir ao médico tomar a injeção eu assumo a responsabilidade, mas apesar de tudo é um bebe, o nosso bebe. — Bella disse desesperada, Edward estava congelado na sua frente olhando para sua barriga, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão. — Por favor... Edward fale algo? — ela implorou chorando.  
Ele olhou para ela e pode ver que os olhos dele brilhavam de lágrimas contidas.  
Edward caiu de joelho no chão, levantando a blusa dela, beijou a barriga dela em diversos lugares _, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_ , ele pensava sem conseguir falar a cada beijo dado ali naquela região.  
Bella também deixou seu corpo cair de joelhos ficando da altura dele, sentindo os lábios dele subir pelo pescoço dela enquanto ele não parava, agora, de sussurrar, _eu amo você, linda, eu amo você, linda, eu amo vocês_. A voz dele era embargada, rouca e linda.  
— Eu amo você, Isabella Cullen e amo o Emmett, nosso filho e nosso futuro bebê. — ele falou a olhando intensamente, antes de seus lábios se colocarem no dela e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.  
— Eu também, amo você Edward Cullen e amo nossos filhos mais que tudo nesse mundo. — ela falou ofegante, se separando dele apenas por poucos centímetros.  
— Eu preciso te amar linda. — ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela.  
— Me ame, Edward, como só você faz.  
Eles se beijaram intensamente, suas línguas se acariciando mutuamente, as mãos de Edward desceram pelo corpo de Bella a levantando pela bunda, entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele sem deixar de beija-lo, ele caminhou com ela em seu colo e quando sentiu que a cama estava perto soltou o corpo dela em cima da cama deles já se deitando por cima dela, suas mãos tiraram a blusa dele enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos pelo pescoço até encontrar os seios dela ele agarrou ambos em sua mão percebendo como eles estavam maiores.  
— Como eu não percebi? — ele sussurrou para si mesmo, olhando para os seios inchados dela em suas mãos.  
— Eu também não havia notado até hoje cedo. — Bella falou e gemeu alto quando ele acariciou seus mamilos.  
— Eles estão mais sensíveis?  
— Um pouco.  
— Se doer você avisa. — ele falou antes de chupar um deles avidamente. Bella puxou a blusa dele acariciando suas costas largas, suas mãos desceram para o quadril dele e ela enfiou-as dentro da calça dele apertando a bunda de Edward que não usava cueca. Ele gemeu alternando suas chupadas nos seios e retirou a calça dela com suas mãos deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Sua boca deslizou pelo peito dela distribuindo vários beijos pela barriga, ainda, reta.  
— Espero que você esteja dormindo agora. — ele sussurrou feliz na barriga dela.  
Edward passou um dedo por cima da calcinha dela sentindo-a molhada, retirou àquela peça deixando Bella nua, ele separou as pernas dela e sua língua lambeu a virilha dela de um canto a outro.  
— Ed...ward. — Bella gemeu de prazer, ele não falou e nem olhou para ela, extremamente concentrado no sexo a sua frente. Seus dedos separaram as dobras dela e invadiram com cuidado seu interior, sua boca beijou a abertura dela se deliciando com seu sabor, Bella gemeu alto e rebolou seu quadril querendo mais, ele entendeu o recado e deixou sua língua penetrar dentro dela fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, seu lábios da boca rocando-se nos lábios grandes daquela região.  
— P-po...rrrra. — ela xingou extasiada. — Ed...ward... eu qu-quero gozar com você dentro... de mim. — ela falou com dificuldade, sua mão acariciava a ereção dele que nem se lembrava do momento que havia tirado suas calças.  
— Eu te amo linda. — ele disse investindo seu membro dentro dela, com cuidado.  
— E eu amo você... Gostosão.  
Os corpos deles se movimentavam sincronicamente, Edward estocava fundo e rápido dentro dela sentindo as unhas dela deslizar pela sua costa e às vezes puxava seus fios de cabelos fortemente, suas línguas batalhavam afoitamente, gemeram alto sentindo o orgasmo chegar para ambos, e gozaram juntos clamando um o nome do outro.  
Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado descansando seu corpo ao lado do dela, quando se sentiu recuperado se levantou, trancou e fechou a porta agradecendo por Emmett não ter acordado, ele voltou e se deitou ao lado de Bella descansando sua cabeça em cima do peito dela, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a barriga dela.  
— Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim teria contado antes. — ela brincou, ele riu beijando o colo dela carinhosamente.  
— De quantos meses você está? — ele perguntou acariciando a barriga plena.  
— A médica disse que era de aproximadamente quatro semanas, vou ter que fazer outros exames para ter certeza.  
— Quando você começou a suspeitar? Por que não me disse?  
— Você sabe que já tem algumas semanas que venho passando mal.  
— Sim e você sempre me enrolando.  
— Então, quando minha menstruação começou a atrasar as minhas suspeitas ficaram mais forte, desculpe eu ter esquecido de ir ao médico tomar a injeção.  
— Bella, pelo amor de Deus, não me peça desculpas por isso, é graças a isso que vamos ter um bebe, por mim você teria ficado gravida na nossa lua de mel, mas você quis esperar. — ele falou erguendo o rosto para olhar para ela.  
— Você então não está chateado?  
— É claro que não linda. É impossível encontrar alguém mais feliz que eu hoje.  
— Eu sei de uma pessoa. — ela falou sorrindo.  
— Quem? — ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela apontou o dedo para si mesma. — Mentirosa. — ele falou rindo e a beijando.  
— Que tal considerarmos isso um empate?  
— Acho que posso dividir isso com você. — eles se beijaram suavemente. O coração deles batendo alto.  
— Eu estou com medo. — Bella disse quebrando o beijo.  
— Medo de quê? — Edward perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela.  
— Não sei direito, acho que o certo seria receio. Eu nunca fui mãe, nunca troquei uma fralda, eu não sei fazer isso, eu... não sei se estou preparada.  
— Bella, amor, não fale assim. — ele pediu. — Você é mãe sim, você é mãe de Emmett, nós sabemos que ele não saiu de sua barriga, que nós não geramos ele, mas ele é nosso filho assim como este bebe que nós estamos esperando, você ama esse bebe mais do que ama Emmett?  
— Não, eu sinto que amo os dois igualmente.  
— Eu também, linda. O resto nós aprendemos com o tempo e não precisa ficar preocupada com isso, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado para apoia-la.  
— E se Emmett não gostar do bebe, se ele ficar chateado?  
— Essa é uma boa pergunta e nós teremos que tomar cuidado quando formos contar a ele, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. — ele falou. — Porque você ainda está assim? — ele falou acariciando a testa franzida dela.  
— Eu vou ficar gorda, você não vai me querer mais. — ela falou hesitante, desviando seu olhar do dele.  
— Isabella, nunca mais repita isso na sua vida, eu nunca vou deixar de te desejar, você não vai ficar gorda, vai estar grávida, mas caso você fique, você vai ser a gordinha mais linda e sexy para mim.  
— Argh, Edward. — ela fez uma careta.  
— Linda, eu te amaria até se você tivesse três cabeças e pés de pato.  
Bella não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Ela entendia o que ele dizia Edward para ela não era só um homem com um corpo bonito, muito bonito, por sinal, ele era bem mais que isso. Ela sabia que o amaria mesmo se, Deus que não deixe acontecer, ele perdesse um braço, ou algum sentido, ele sempre seria a vida dela. Você não ama uma pessoa pelo o corpo que ela tem, isso pode ajudar um pouco, mas não é o bastante, você ama uma pessoa pelo o que ela é por dentro, pelos pensamentos e atitudes dela. Amar é muito mais do que você achar um corpo bonito.  
— Eu te amo. — ela declarou, mais uma vez, nunca cansaria de dizer e ele nunca cansaria de ouvir.  
— E eu amo você. — pressionou seus lábios levemente aos dela. — Para quando você marcou a consulta?  
— Segunda. — Bella bocejou.  
— Então sábado eu vou ligar e marcar um almoço com meus pais, para contar a novidade e amanhã agente conta para Emmett. Você está muito cansada?  
— Um pouquinho. — Bella admitiu, ela se virou ficando deitada em posição fetal, Edward sabia o que ela queria sempre que ficava daquele jeito. Ele beijou os cabelos dela e a abraçou por trás, jogando o edredom por cima dos corpos nus deles  
— É melhor nos dormimos.  
— Sim. — ela concordou sonolenta, aconchegando seu corpo mais perto do dele.  
— Então durma meu amor, tenha bons sonhos.  
— Eu sempre os tenho com você. — eles se beijaram delicadamente e dormiram abraçados, as mãos deles juntas na barriga dela. Inconscientemente eles acariciavam suavemente aquele local.

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte com beijos suaves sendo depositada em sua costa nua ela se virou e abraçou seu marido dando um beijo em seu pescoço.  
— Bom dia. — ele sorriu.  
— Bom dia, amor, você acordou faz tempo? — ela perguntou se espreguiçando vendo que ele estava arrumado.  
— Um pouquinho. Como vocês estão? — ele perguntou acariciando a barriga dela, Bella sorriu.  
— Estamos bem, por enquanto, acho que se eu tomar café da manhã eu vou vomitar tudo.  
— Mas você tem que comer. — ele falou. — Preparei uma coisa bem leve para você.  
— Você já vai? — ela perguntou vendo que ele estava arrumado para ir ao trabalho.  
— Infelizmente sim linda, quando eu sair vou passar lá na casa para supervisionar as coisas — ele pressionou seus lábios aos dela levemente que tentou desviar por causa de seu mau hálito matinal, mas ele não se importou. — Eu te amo e cuide bem de nossos filhos, à noite conversaremos com Emmett.  
— Tudo bem, gostosão também amo você.  
Bella tomou banho e se arrumou para ir trabalhar, encontrou uma mesa cheia de frutas e vitaminas, tomou café com Emmett, ela comeu pouco e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter ficado enjoada.  
Na escola ocorreu tudo bem, alguns professores a encaravam muito desde o episódio que houve com Marcus.  
Já em casa, Bella corrigiu algumas lições, ajudou Emmett com seu dever e preparou algumas atividades para passar. Depois tomou um banho rápido e relaxante, vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi preparar o jantar, algo rápido macarrão ao molho de tomate com frango, enquanto ela arrumava a mesa Edward chegou, deu um beijo nela e outro em Emmett e subiu para tomar um banho, voltando minutos depois com uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa regata velha e branca.  
Bella colocou a comida no prato de Emmett, viu Edward pegar seu prato e a servir.  
— Isso é para você, não é? — Bella perguntou entregando a comida para Emmett, vendo que Edward colocava quase o dobro do que ela normalmente come.  
— Não é para você e... — ele olhou para a barriga dela.  
— Edward, eu não estou com tanta fome assim, não vou comer a metade.  
— Mas...  
— Mas nada. — ela completou rapidamente.  
Ele rolou os olhos e se sentou comendo o que tinha posto para Bella. Emmett ajudou-os a tirar a mesa depois foi assistir tevê, Edward insistiu para lavar a louça e Bella não discutiu indo para a sala com seu filho. Dez minutos depois ele apareceu e sentou-se ao lado de Bella, colocando sua mão na dela.  
— Vamos contar agora? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, observando o filho que estava concentrado no desenho na televisão.  
— É melhor, não é? — ela falou nervosa,  
— Bella, amor, fique calma, Emmett vai gostar, confie em mim. — ele deu um beijinho nela e se levantou desligando a tevê.  
—Papai. — Emmett falou fazendo cara feia.  
— Nós queremos conversar com você, pode ser? — Edward perguntou, mas seu tom de voz dizia que não havia saída ao seu filho.  
— Tudo bem. — o menino suspirou. Edward o pegou nos seus braços e sentou ao lado de Bella com o filho no colo que logo esticou as pernas para o colo de sua mãe.  
Edward olhou para Bella esperando ela dizer algo que olhava para ele falando com o olhar para ele começar a dizer.  
— Tudo bem. Emmett, o que você acha dá ideia de ter um irmão? — ele perguntou suavemente olhando atentamente para o filho.  
— Irmão? — o menino falou confuso.  
— É um outro filho meu e da sua mãe, um bebe que nem a Ang vai ter o com o Ben.  
— Eu vou ter um irmão?  
— Ou uma irmã.  
— Legal. — o menino sorriu sinceramente e Bella soltou a respiração que estava prendendo fazendo seu marido rolar os olhos para ela, boba, pensou, mas minha.  
— Então você gosta dá ideia? — ela perguntou.  
— É claro que sim, mamãe, eu vou ter alguém para brincar aqui em casa, onde ele está?  
Bella sorriu e colocou a mão do seu filho em sua barriga.  
— Na sua barriga, mamãe? Como ele foi para aí? — ele falou olhando para a barriga de sua mãe.  
— Ér... bem... eu, seu pai... — Bella começou a gaguejar corando.  
— Lembra que eu disse para você que eu e sua mãe brincávamos? — Edward falou e o menino assentiu. — Então, em uma de nossas brincadeiras, eu coloquei uma... minhoquinha dentro da barriga de sua mãe e ela se juntou com um... ovinho que sua mãe tem, isso será o nosso bebe.  
— Como? Mamãe tem nojo de minhoca...  
— Ér... bem... Pela brincadeira...? — Edward mordeu seu lábio segurando o riso, vendo sua Bella vermelha.  
— Então sempre quando vocês estão no quarto, vocês brincam de fazer irmãozinhos? — o menino perguntou inocentemente.  
— A maioria da vezes. — o pai disse sorrindo.  
— Mas para eu nascer, vocês dois não brincaram disso, não é?  
— O seu caso é diferente. — Edward hesitou antes de responder.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque tem várias maneiras de ter um filho e uma delas é pela adoção, mas sobre esse assunto vamos falar quando você tiver idade suficiente para entender tudo.  
— Porque o senhor sempre dá essa desculpa? — o menino falou colocando a mão no queixo, pensativo.  
— Tem certeza que você só tem seis anos? — Edward disse para si mesmo. — Emmett, é porque é um assunto complicado e bem você não tem maturidade para lidar com isso.  
— O senhor vai explicar tudo um dia?  
— É claro que vou.  
— Tudo bem. — o menino assentiu. — Mas quando a minhoquinha vai sair daí?  
— Emmett, não chame seu irmão assim, vamos chamar de bebe por enquanto e isso vai demorar alguns meses. — Bella falou explicando resumidamente sobre gestação pra ele e dando uma cotovelada de leve em Edward.  
Eles ficaram conversando e Bella chorou quando Emmett e Edward começaram a conversar com sua barriga, depois eles a encheram de beijos carinhosos, Bella se sentiu muito amada naquele momento. Ria vendo Emmett e Edward brincarem, o pai era uma criança igual ao filho, eles jogaram vídeo game, brincaram de lutinha que terminou em Emmett se contorcendo de rir pelas cosquinhas que recebia de seu pai na barriga, brincaram também de quebra cabeça, o único que Bella podia, já que o esforço era apenas mental e a brincadeira também serviria para ajudar no desenvolvimento da mente do menino. Emmett pediu com um biquinho e os pais o deixaram dormir na cama com eles. E a família dormiu na cama juntos a mão dos três em cima da barriga de Bella.

Bella acordou cedo, primeiro que todo mundo correndo para o banheiro vomitando violentamente o jantar que havia comido na noite anterior, a ânsia de vomito vinha cada vez mais forte com a bile de seu estomago. Não demorou muito e ela sentiu mãos segurando seu pescoço enquanto sua cabeça se inclinava para o vaso quase fazendo bater sua testa nele.  
— Sai daqui. — ela conseguiu dizer fracamente. Edward nada disse apenas a segurou enquanto ela vomitava mais uma vez no vazo sanitário.  
Bella respirou fundo sentindo Edward sentado atrás dela abraçando-a por trás. Suas mãos tremiam muito e ele tentava relaxa-la acariciando suas costas levemente. Quando Bella sentiu o controle de suas pernas, minutos depois, ela se levantou e lavou seu rosto, escovando sua boca repetidas vezes, até tirar o gosto ruim de sua boca. Ouviu Edward dar descarga no vazo ao seu lado.  
— Está melhor? — ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.  
— Você não precisava ter visto isso. — ela falou constrangida.  
— Na saúde e na doença, lembra? Mas bem que você não está doente, acho que ainda vamos ter outros momentos assim durante os próximos meses.  
— Nem me fale, argh. — ela disse fazendo uma careta. — Emmett ainda está dormindo?  
— Sim, eu estava acordando esperando dar a hora para ele tomar o remédio quando você levantou correndo. Você quer que eu cancele o almoço na casa dos meus pais hoje?  
— É claro que não, daqui a pouco eu estou melhor.  
— Tudo bem, mas agora você vai ficar deitadinha na cama, enquanto eu preparo algo para você comer e pego os remédios do Emm.  
Bella deitou ao lado do filho ligando a teve em um seriado de comédia deixando o volume baixo, Edward voltou, segundos depois com o remédio e eles acordaram o menino suavemente, ele tomou o remédio sonolento e voltou a dormir minutos depois, Edward preparou uma vitamina e torradas com geleia para o café deles, mas ainda deixaram Emmett dormir por mais meia hora. Tomaram café na mesa os três, quatro agora, animados brincavam e faziam piadinhas um com os outros, depois ainda de pijamas eles assistiram a um filme de comédia na cama de casal, eles não paravam de rir se divertido muito com o filme, principalmente Emmett.  
Quando o filme acabou já era mais de onze horas da manhã, decidiram ir se arrumar, Emmett tomou banho com Edward, depois Bella tomou um banho relaxante. Quando ela terminava de se arrumar Emmett apareceu no quarto com a roupa que havia sido separada. Uma calça jeans, um all star, preto, uma blusa branca, e uma blusa xadrez de mangas longa vermelha, ele estava lindo, um pequeno rapazinho. Edward também já estava arrumado com calça um tênis casual, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta por cima, Bella vestiu um vestidinho azul claro bem simplesinho e solto no corpo, colocou uma sapatilha e um casaquinho branco, deixou seus cabelos soltos.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegavam à casa de Carlisle e Esme, se cumprimentaram alegremente, minutos depois Jasper chegou com sua família. Rose e Emmett logo correram para o quarto de brinquedo que tinha especialmente para eles, Alice, Esme e Bella foram à cozinha e elas terminaram de fazer uma sobremesa de maracujá, enquanto Carlisle, Jasper e Edward conversavam na sala sobre assuntos esportistas, homens!  
O almoço foi tranquilo, eles comeram rindo e conversando banalidades, as crianças se divertiam enquanto comiam sozinhas, Emmett sem querer derrubou suco de uva no vestido de Rose, ele pediu desculpas e a menina chorando por ele ter sujado sua roupa jogou a sobremesa na roupa de Emmett, eles foram repreendidos e cada mãe levou um filho para banhar, vestindo as roupas que eles tinham ali, depois os pais botaram eles para pedirem desculpas um ao outro, logo ambos brincavam correndo pela casa o episódio esquecido.  
— Eu e Bella queremos dizer algo. — Edward se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de todos para eles.  
— Algum problema, meu filho? — Carlisle perguntou, no mesmo momento que as crianças apareciam gritando na sala.  
— Silêncio. — a avó pediu puxando os dois netos e fazendo—os sentar entre ela.  
— O que foi vovó? — Rose perguntou curiosa.  
— Seus tios querem dizer algo. — Esme falou docemente.  
— É sobre meu irmãozinho? — Emmett perguntou inocentemente.  
— Como assim? Você está grávida? — Esme perguntou olhando para Bella.  
— Sim, nós vamos ter um bebe. — Bella respondeu sorrindo enquanto Edward a abraçava por trás colocando a mão em sua barriga. Alice e Esme gritaram e correram para abraça-los. Jasper e Carlisle riram felizes. Eles receberam parabenizações de todos e abraços, conversaram sobre a gravidez que ainda estava bem no comecinho.  
— Bella o quanto você me ama? — Alice perguntou seriamente.  
— Allie você sabe que eu te considero uma irmã. — ela respondeu sorrindo a amiga.  
— Eu não te considero minha irmã. — Edward disse fazendo careta apertando a mão de sua mulher, eles riram.  
— Então, amiga, você me deixa decorar o quarto do filho de vocês? — Ela perguntou esperançosamente, seus olhos brilhavam. Bella olhou para Edward, receosa.  
— Alice, nós te amamos muito, você quem tomou de conta de todos os preparativos de nosso casamento, mas é o nosso primeiro bebe e eu quero curtir isso com Bella, sabe, decidir da cor do teto, o papel de parede, os móveis, as roupas. — Edward foi quem respondeu.  
— Mas eu...  
— Alice, eles estão certo, você ajudou no quarto de Emmett, deixo—os decidir agora. — Esme falou a filha.  
— Eu posso pelo menos cuidar das suas roupas de gestante? — ela insistiu a Bella.  
— Isso eu deixo, mas não exagere muito e só quando minha barriga tiver grande.  
— Tudo bem, obrigada Bellazita.  
Bella apenas sorriu para a amiga.  
— Vou pegar a champanhe temos que brindar a isso. — Esme falou feliz.  
Ela pegou a champanhe e as taças, Edward não deixou Bella beber o liquido borbulhante, mas ele bebeu um gole e beijou a boca dela deixando—a sentir o gosto suave pelos seus lábios.  
— Papai, eu posso brincar de fazer irmãozinho com a Rosie? — Emmett perguntou de repente, inocentemente fazendo Jasper engasgar com o liquido que descia pela sua garganta, Edward apenas tossiu, vermelho.  
— EMMETT!. — Bella o repreendeu.  
— O quê? — o menino tinha uma expressão confusa. — Vocês fizeram isso para ter meu irmãozinho né?  
— É diferente. — Edward disse, vendo Carlisle bater nas costas de Jasper.  
— Mas tio eu quero ter um filhinho com o Emm. — Rose disse inocentemente.  
— Meu Deus. — Alice falou.  
— Crianças, vocês não podem fazer isso. — Carlisle falou.  
— Mas...  
— Seus pais são casados, Emmett por isso que agora eles vão ter um bebe.  
— Então eu tenho que casar com Rosalie?  
— NÃO. — Jasper quase gritou. Minha filha será freira, pensou consigo mesmo.  
— Ainda tem bolo de chocolate quem quer? — Esme perguntou as crianças, tentando distrai—las.  
— Se seu filho vir, com essa ideia de noivo eu corto o pau dele. — Jasper falou defensor, fazendo Alice e Bella rirem.  
— Acho que teremos que discutir isso daqui alguns anos. — Edward falou, todos ficaram em silêncio perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, _será que era apenas amor de primos?_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Perto do final da fic vai ter um capítulo sobre Rosalie e Emmett, será que eles vão se apaixonar?

Segunda tem mais, comentem


	33. Hormônios e Desejos

As semanas passaram rápido Bella enjoava muito ficando quase verde e Edward ficava preocupado, mas como médico entendia que aquilo era normal. Quando Bella estava com quase dois meses de gestação eles se mudaram para a casa nova, decidiram descobrir o sexo do bebe antes do nascimento para poderem decorar o quarto, Bella também andava muito emotiva, qualquer coisa ela chorava, como na vez que chorou por Edward ter cortado seu cabelo.

— Edward? — Bella perguntou quando ele entrou na sala de tevê, vendo Emmett brincar com alguns carrinhos no chão.

— Oi, amor — ele havia falado sorrindo tortamente. Bella se levantou do sofá em um pulo.

— O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM SEU CABELO? — ela havia gritado fazendo ele se assustar.

— Eu o cortei, Bella, estava muito grande. — ele falou passando a mão na sua cabeça, seu sorriso sumindo do rosto.

— E QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ CONTAR ELE? FICOU DOIDO? — ela gritou chorando.

— Bella, amor...

—NÃO VEM COM ESSA PARA CIMA DE MIM. E NÃO FALA MAIS COMIGO. — ela saiu da sala e ele ouviu o barulho dela subindo a escada.

— Ih, papai... mamãe tá assim o dia todo, hoje ela chorou lá na escola quando eu mordi uma maçã e meu dente que estava mole ficou nela. — Emmett falou mostrando a nova janelinha em sua boca.

— São os hormônios, acho melhor eu subir para falar com ela, não fique aqui e não abra a porta para ninguém.  
— Pode deixar, vou ficar brincando com meu Capitão América. — ele falou pegando o boneco.

Edward assentiu e subiu as escadas  
rapidamente, abriu a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho, encontrou Bella deitada na cama com o travesseiro sobre seu rosto. Ele largou sua maleta e subiu na cama.

— Bella, amor? — ele a chamou.

— Ah, Ed-ed-ward me d-des-c-culpa, e-eu n-não s-se-ei o que me d-deu, por... favor, eu não quero que... vo-ocê fi-ique se-em fa-lar comi-go, e-eu te amo muito, p-por favor não m-me deixe... — Bella falou desesperada, chorando e soluçando.

— Linda, é claro que eu não vou te deixar, nunca.

— Pr-Promete?

— Bella, como eu conseguiria viver sem você perto de mim. — ele falou olhando nos olhos chocolates vermelhos.

— Me beija. — ela pediu, não demorou muito e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

— Você realmente não gostou do meu cabelo? Ou melhor, da falta dele? — ele perguntou quebrando o beijo, ofegante.

— É claro que gostei você ficou ainda mais gostosão. — ela falou manhosamente passando a mão nos fios pequenos.

Ele apenas riu da careta que ela fez de desgosto. Definitivamente ela preferia o cabelo dele bagunçado.

Depois de duas semanas Edward já estava com o cabelo, maior um pouco, ainda não era como estava antes, mas pelo menos Bella já estava acostumada, não gemia de tristeza toda vez que passava a mão na cabeça dele e não tinha nada para puxar.

A casa nova havia ficado com a cara deles, fotos espelhadas por cada canto da casa, bem aconchegante eles se acostumaram rapidamente aos novos ambientes. A sala de jantar., Quarto do Emm, Banheiro Social, Cozinha, Escritório, Sala de Estar, banheiro do casal, quarto de hospede,Sala de jantar. Edward é claro havia amado inaugurar cada canto da casa nova com Bella, ainda mais ter feito amor com ela em frente à lareira e na banheira deles, ele mal se cabia em felicidade quando inauguraram este último local parecia uma criança que havia ganhando o melhor brinquedo do mundo. Emmett é claro havia amado seu quarto com a decoração do Batman.

— Ah, droga. — Bella bufou se olhando no espelho, tirou o sutiã que vestia jogando ao chão.  
— Bella amor, já está na hora de irmos.— Edward falou entrando no quarto.

— Qual é o problema? — ele perguntou observando, sua  
esposa que vestia apenas uma calcinha, sua expressão era triste.

— Nenhuma roupa entra mais em mim, eu estou gorda. — ela falou chorando. Ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou consolando-a.

— Linda, você não está gorda, sua barriga estar crescendo é normal isso.  
— Mas que roupa eu vou vestir agora?

— Espere aqui, eu já volto. — ele falou, indo até o closet. Voltou  
alguns segundos depois com um vestido bege na sua mão. — Vista isso.

— Mas está frio. — ela falou, o vestido era solto e ia até um pouco acima de seu joelho. Edward rolou os olhos e apontou a legging.  
— Obrigada eu te amo. — ela disse o abraçando e pegando a roupa para vestir.

Eles estavam agora no mês de maio, mas precisamente dia 22, e Bella estava com doze semanas de gestação. Ela e Edward estavam sentados na sala de espera do hospital, enquanto aguardavam ela ser chamada para fazer seu pré—natal.  
— O que você acha de irmos a Port Angels esse fim de semana? — Edward perguntou acariciando a mão dela.  
— Fazer o que?  
— Estava pensando em comprarmos alguns livros sobre gestação e na outra sexta é o aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, quero comprar um presente pra eles.  
— É mesmo. — Bella refletiu. — Podemos ir sábado.  
— Perfeito. — ele roçou seus lábios aos dela.  
— Isabella Cullen. — minutos depois eles ouviram o nome ser chamado, levantaram-se e cumprimentaram Heidi.  
— E como você está Bella? — a médica perguntou, começando a anotar algumas coisas na ficha.  
— Ah, estou bem, mas ainda continuo enjoando muito e às vezes eu sinto uma dor no abdome.  
— Essas coisas são normais, o enjoo deve parar nesse mês. Já a dor no abdome é normal, já que seu útero está crescendo, nesse mês também deve começar sua vontade de ir ao banheiro a todo instante como o útero vai ficar maior ele vai começar a comprimir a bexiga.  
Ela pesou Bella e mediu sua pressão. Fez também um ultrassom, eles se emocionaram ouvindo o coração do bebe batendo forte e saudável Heidi disse que estava tudo normal e que o feto já estava com 61 mm. Marcaram a próxima consulta para quando Bella fizesse dezessete semanas de gestação.  
O despertador os acordou na manhã seguinte, ambos não tinham a mínima vontade de levantar da cama, mas eram adultos e tinham compromissos. Quando Bella apanhou Emmett para irem embora da escola, estranhou o menino está tão quieto. No carro tentou puxar assuntou com ele enquanto dirigia, mas o menino não dizia nada e apenas balançava a cabeça e nem olhava na direção de sua mãe.  
— Tudo bem, Emmett o que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou. Eles já haviam chegada a casa e estavam na sala.  
— Nada. — o menino respondeu novamente.  
— Nada não. Você não é assim. Conte para mim, querido. — pediu acariciando o rosto do filho.  
— Eu só tô cansado vou dormir. — o menino disse e subiu as escadas correndo.  
— O quê? Emmett esper...  
Bella respirou fundo, aturdida, seu filho estava agindo tão estranho.  
— Temos que descobrir o motivo. — Bella falou acariciando sua barriga. — Mas antes preciso ir ao banheiro.  
Subiu as escadas com cuidado, se apoiando no corrimão, foi ao banheiro ali do corredor mesmo e depois seguiu em direção ao quarto do filho à porta estava encostada, ela empurrou lentamente e viu seu filho deitada na cama, parecendo dormir. Ela sabia pela respiração dele que ele não estava dormindo e isso a fez ficar um pouco chateada, mesmo assim ela achou melhor esperar ele estar pronto para contar o que estava deixando-o assim.  
— Eu te amo, príncipe. — ela falou suavemente, beijando a bochecha do filho.  
Decidiu tomar um banho para ver se aliviava um pouco da dor nas costas que sentia, depois de vintes minutos ela desligou o chuveiro e na hora que pegava a toalha para se enxugar um Edward estrava no banheiro sem nem se preocupar em bater na porta.  
— Edward, quantas vezes eu já falei para você bater na porta do banheiro, se isso continuar assim eu vou começar a trancar a porta. — reclamou ela se enrolando na toalha.  
— Pra quê? Não tem nada aí que eu já não conheça de cor.  
— Sim, mas e se eu tiver fazendo alguma coisa... desagradável?  
— Eu não me importo nem um pouco. — falou dando de ombros, se aproximando e colocando suas mãos no quadril e barriga dela.  
— Não, eu vou me arrumar. — ela falou desviando seu rosto do dele, quando ele tentou lhe beijar.  
— Linda... — ele fez um biquinho.  
— Nem vem, deixa-me sair, gostosão. — ela pediu acrescentando o apelido para ele saber que não estava com raiva.  
— Desculpe, vou bater na próxima, se eu não quiser fazer uma surpresa. — prometeu beijando a bochecha dela e a soltando.  
Ela rolou os olhos e o puxou pela nuca o beijando fortemente.  
— Nós temos que conversar. — ela falou batendo na bunda dele e saindo do banheiro.  
— Hei... sobre o quê? — ele a seguiu.  
— Emmett — ela tirou a toalha e pegou uma calcinha de algodão para vestir, sentiu algo frio em suas costas e percebeu que era o hidrante que seu marido passava em seu corpo.  
— O que tem ele? Eu passei no quarto dele que estava dormido. — ele falou preocupado.  
— Eu não sei, ele não falou nada desde a escola. — Bella vestiu um vestido simples e penteou seus cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois...

Eles entraram no quarto de Emmett e o encontraram sentado no chão com algumas folhas de desenho e lápis de cor ao seu redor.  
— Podemos entrar? — Edward perguntou abrindo a porta, o menino olhou para eles e assentiu voltando sua atenção para o desenho.  
— O que você está desenhando? — Bella perguntou sentando na cama.  
— Nada — o menino falou fechando a pasta, não querendo mostrar para ninguém seus desenhos.  
— O que você tem Emmett? — ela perguntou suspirando. — Não venha me dizer que não é nada, pois eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa pra você está triste e falando pouco, você nem mesmo ligou a tevê para assistir o novo episódio do desenho.  
— Eu... nada... ér...  
— Emmett. — Edward pegou seu filho o colocando entre ele e Bella na cama.  
O menino respirou fundo sem olhar para os pais.  
— É que eu contei para o Gabriel, na escola, que vou ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha e ele falou que tem dois irmãos mais novos ...  
— E por que você ficou assim?  
— Ér... que ele falou que os pais dele deixaram ele de lado depois que eles nasceram e viviam brigando um com o outro... Eu não quero isso... Vocês ainda vão gostar de mim?  
— É claro que sim, querido. — Bella falou acariciando o rosto dele. — Você é nosso filho nunca vamos esquecer você.  
— O Gabriel deve ter ciúmes dos irmãos dele, já que são mais novinhos e precisam de cuidados.  
— Então vocês também vão cuidar do meu irmãozinho e esquecerão de mim?  
— É claro que não, filhão. Você sempre vai ser nosso garoto e você até vai nos ajudar a cuidar dele ou dela. — Edward falou compreensivamente.  
— Eu amo vocês e eu não quero perde-los. — ele falou choroso.  
—Você não vai nos perder, sempre estaremos com você. — Bella prometeu, deixando uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.  
Os três se abraçaram fortemente, uma família unida e cheia de amor.

No dia seguinte quando foram para Port Angels com Emmett, eles compraram alguns livros sobre gestação, Edward fez questão de comprar um DVD de ioga para gestante, e aulas sobre o nascimento e como cuidar de um bebe. Compraram um conjunto de jantar de porcelana para dar de presente a Carlisle e Esme junto com um vinho preferido de Carlisle de uma safra do ano de 1917. Eles não resistiram e acabaram vendo algumas decorações de quarto de bebes, mas não decidiram nada, como ainda não sabiam o sexo do bebe.  
No dia 1 de junho, nasceu os bebes de Angela e Ben, Brady e Collin, ambos nasceram saudáveis e mãe e bebes estava bem, no hospital quando Bella e Edward os foram visitar eles escolheram Collin para ser seu afilhado, Brady seria de uma irmã de Ben, junto com seu marido. Nessa mesma semana o período letivo acabou.

As próximas semanas passaram rápidas, Bella a cada instante tinha que ir ao banheiro, sua barriga já estava aparecendo mais e ela podia sentir com a mão o bebe, Edward que havia percebido aquilo primeiro que ela, depois de ler em um livro que na décima quinta semana podia se localizar o bebe tateando com a mão abaixo do umbigo e outra coisa que para a tristeza de Edward era que Bella não estava sentindo a mínima vontade de fazer sexo, assim como algumas gravidas sentiam necessidade de fazer sexo a toda hora, outras não tinham a menor, vontade e até aquele momento Bella se encaixava no último tipo. Ele, lógico não reclamava, o que era importante era que os dois estavam com saúde.

Na mesma semana Edward e Bella tiveram uma briga feia, tudo por causa dos hormônios de Bella que estavam à flor da pele e dele. Eles estavam assistindo o filme e Edward havia dito que a atriz era muito bonita, Bella explodiu falando que agora ele nem queria mais saber dela e falando coisas horrorosas que chateou Edward, ele saiu da casa sem falar com ela para não falar coisas que iriam piorar ainda mais a situação, mas Bella interpretou errada sua reação, pensando que ele havia saído de casa. Quando ele voltou uma hora depois ela chorava desconsolada com um Emmett assustado do seu lado, tentando conforta-la, ambos pediram desculpas e botaram os pontos nos "is", mas não os tracinhos nos "ts", que era apenas o mau humor de Edward, devido à falta de sexo.  
Dia 20 de junho teve o aniversário de Edward de trinta e um anos, caiu em uma sexta feira e eles fizeram um jantar simples na casa deles, Edward ganhou uma roupinha de bebe, eu amo o papai escrito em bordados, junto com uma nova maleta de Bella, ele gostou dos presentes principalmente da roupinha, mas o que ele queria mesmo não ganhou ter sua novamente. Quando ele chegou ao quarto depois de arruar um pouco a bagunça, Bella já havia ido antes dele, ele a encontrou sua mulher dormindo, ela estava deitada no meio da cama vestia uma camisola que Edward pode perceber que era nova e deduziu que ela havia se arrumado para ele e acabou pegando no sono, mas a simples imagem dos cabelos dela espalhados no travesseiro e a bunda dela que estava a vista somado com o tesão acumulado fez o sangue dele ferver. Edward respirou fundo deduzindo que ele havia demorado demais e ela havia pegado no sono, agarrou seus fios de cabelos, que já estavam no tamanho normal, com força tentando conter o gemido de frustração. Ele decidiu tomar um banho de agua gelada, podia muito bem aliviar esses quase dois meses sem sexo com sua mão, mas tão rápido que essa ideia passou por sua cabeça ela foi embora, ele não era um adolescente para ficar fazendo isso ainda mais com a mulher que tinha. O jeito era o esperar e conversar com ela.

Na próxima consulta Emmett foi com eles, a médica fez todos os procedimentos e estava tudo normal, tanto com a mamãe como o bebe, ela falou que havia conseguido ver o sexo e foi Edward com sua voz recheada de amor e carinho falou para Emmett que o menino ganharia uma irmãzinha, Bella claro se derreteu com a princesinha que estava crescendo em sua barriga.  
Um dia Edward e Bella estavam conversando na cama, era noite e nevava do lado de fora, eles estavam enrolados no edredom, Emmett já dormia em seu quarto e o ano letivo já havia terminado.  
— Linda, eu quero te fazer um pedido. — Edward começou tranquilamente.  
— Você já me fez, baby. — ela falou brincalhona. — Mas pode fazer quantos quiser, o que você quer?  
— Olhe não pense que eu sou machista e que eu ache que mulher tem que ficar em casa, eu não penso assim, mas eu acho que seria melhor você não dar aulas esse ano.  
— Eu parar de trabalhar?  
— Sim, temporariamente. Só até nossa menina estiver um pouco maior e não precisar de cuidados a todo o momento, o que você acha?  
— Eu não sei. — ela falou pensativa.  
— Se você quiser nós podemos abrir algum negócio, não sei, temos tanto dinheiro na conta.  
— Sim realmente. Eu vou pensar ok?  
— Ok.

 _Poucos dias depois: 27de julho de 2003, ás 02:43 pm— quase cinco meses de gestação._

— Edward? — Bella chamou suavemente. Seu marido dormia ao seu lado ele estava de barriga para baixo o lençol cobria suas pernas e a camisa que ele usava estava um pouco levantada.  
Bella passou a língua por seus lábios. Ela precisava dele.  
— Edward, acorde. — ela falou alto o balançando, sentia seu _botão_ pulsando e sua boca salivava, com o desejo que ela sentia, seu sexo estava úmido molhando sua calcinha.  
— Hãn.. Bella? — ele se virou rapidamente. — Está tudo bem? — perguntou preocupado.  
— Não. — ela balançou a cabeça mordendo seu lábio. — Eu estou com um desejo.  
— Desejo? De quê? — falou esfregando seus olhos era o primeiro desejo que ela tinha, ele pediu mentalmente para não ser nada difícil de arranjar àquela hora, uma coisa meio difícil.  
— Eu quero comer caramelo... com..  
— Caramelo? Acho que tem um pote disso na cozinha vou lá pegar. — ele falou rapidamente se levantando da cama.  
Bella suspirou olhando ele caminhar até a porta, há quanto tempo não tinha aquele homem?  
Mas ela o queria e o teria, não aguentaria ele voltar com o caramelo.  
— Droga. — teria que ir atrás dele.  
Quando ela chegou à cozinha, encontrou-o agachado no chão mexendo em um armário. Ela limpou sua garganta, fazendo-o notar sua presença.  
— Linda, eu não estou encontrando a onde é que está... ahh achei. — falou pegando um vidro em sua mão. — Pegue, não está vencido. — disse depois de conferir a data rapidamente.  
— Você não me deixou terminar de falar o meu desejo. — ela falou lentamente se aproximando dele perigosamente.  
— Ainda tem mais? Não me diga que quer comer isso com alguma coisa esquisita...  
— Eu quero comer isso com você. — ela falou sem rodeios lambendo seus lábios.  
— Comigo? Você sabe que eu não gosto mui...  
— Em você. — ela falou o olhando sensualmente.  
— Em mim?  
— Você está lerdo hoje, hein? Eu quero comer isso com o gosto do seu corpo, pode ser? Ou você quer que nossa filha nasça com cara de Edward encaramelado.  
— Fique a vontade. — ele falou erguendo seus braços, sentindo seu coração bater forte. Suas mãos tremiam e a testosterona acumulada estava preste a explodir.  
Bella se aproximou dele, tirando a blusa que ele vestia rapidamente.  
— Quanto tempo que eu não te tenho, hein? — ela ronronou beijando o pescoço dele, sentindo seu pomo de adão, subir e descer como ele engolia em seco. Ela lambeu a pele dele, arranhando seus dentes levemente, sorriu ouvindo um gemido vindo dele e a pele dele se arrepiar.  
— Bella... — Edward gemeu. — Não é melhor nós subirmos?  
— Não. — ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Abra. — pediu apontando para o pote, ele fez o que ela pediu, suas mãos tremiam um pouco.  
Bella não disse nada, seus olhos estavam negros de desejo, sua boca cheia de agua, ansiosa para comer Edward ao caramelo, ela precisava daquilo, podia sentir seu sexo molhado só em imaginar. Ela pegou um pouco da pasta de caramelo com as mãos mesmo e espalhou no peito dele, sua boca sugando depois todo o local, ela sorriu e o fez sentar em uma cadeira que tinha na cozinha, se agachou e espalhou mais caramelo no corpo dele lambendo tudo com desejo. Tirou a calça dele, sentindo-o arfar, quando ela pegou seu membro muito duro em suas mãos. Ele grunhiu a vendo espalhar o caramelo em seu membro, antes que pudesse dizer algo ela colocou-o em sua boca, ele gemeu alto enquanto ela chupava-o com maestria.  
— Por...ra linda. — ele grunhiu acariciando os cabelos dela com cuidado para não machuca-la. — Levante... você.. vai... se... machucar. — ele conseguiu dizer a sentindo passar mais caramelo nele e lambe-lo, até em suas bolas.  
— Cala a merda da sua boca e fode a minha boca. — Bella falou, dominada pela sua libido e pelo desejo que estava sentido.  
— Cara...lho. — ele xingou e começou a estocar na boca dela com força, ambos gemiam de prazer, Bella sempre o lambuzava mais e mais o membro dele com caramelo matando seu desejo sexual e não, até que sentiu o membro dele endurecer e ela relaxou esperando receber o liquido dele em sua boca, que tinha um gosto diferente, estava doce com sabor de caramelo, Bella gemeu de satisfação deixando o membro dele bem limpinho, lambendo alguns resquícios de caramelo que tinha escorrido pela virilha dele.  
— Como eu sentir falto do seu sabor, porque mesmo que você me deixou tanto tempo sem isso. — ela falou se levantando e sentando no colo dele.  
— Você que sempre dizia que não estava com vontade de fazer amor.  
— Eu estava louca, só pode. — pareceu falar consigo mesma, enquanto acariciava o cabelo dele. — Você está grudando. — Bella fez careta.  
— Claro, acabei de ser atacado com pasta de caramelo. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou com uma enorme vontade de comer Bella encaramelada. — Edward provocou.  
— E o que o gostosão está esperando? Sua filha nascer? — ela revidou rebolando na cara dele.  
Edward rosnou e levantou com ela no colo, colocou-a sentada na bancada, murmurando rapidamente para ela dizer caso sentisse algum desconforto, tirou as roupas dela deixando nua pra ele, logo Bella estava tendo seu corpo coberto de pasta de caramelo e uma língua pecaminosa lambendo cada parte do seu corpo e levando ao delírio cada vez que seu clitóris era tocado, Bella chegou ao êxtase duas vezes, ali em cima da bancada da cozinha, com Edward dentro dela. Ele sal de dentro dela com cuidado e beijou os cabelos dela, pegou as roupas que estavam espelhadas pela cozinha e levou até a área de serviço, voltou rapidamente para sua mulher.  
— Ainda bem que Emmett não acordou. — Edward sussurrou no ouvido da sua mulher, enquanto a pegava em seus braços, depois de levar as roupas. Ela apenas riu beijando o pescoço dele que estava com gosto de caramelo.  
— Nós precisamos de um banho. — ela falou sorrindo travessa.

Ele foi em direção a banheira e colocou ela dentro, ela ligou a torneira enquanto ele pegava sais de banho. Sentou-se atrás dela, deixando as costas dela espalmadas em seu peito, as mãos deles acariciando a barriga redonda dela.  
Eles não diziam nada, apenas curtiam o silêncio e a paz que sentiam. Os lábios deles se encontravam de vez enquanto, acariciando-se suavemente. As mãos deles entrelaçadas na barriga dela. Bella separou sua mão da dele, apenas para molhar seu rosto e tirar seu cabelo molhado do pescoço, no exato momento que ela separou sua mão da dele, algo aconteceu.  
— Você sentiu isso? — ela perguntou baixinho, depois de alguns segundos de silencio, entre ela e Edward sua mão estava em sua barriga novamente.  
— E-ela chutou? — ele perguntou emocionado.  
Bella não precisou responder já que veio outro chute forte bem em cima da mão deles.  
— Filha. — ele falou com a voz embargada, saiu de trás de Bella, sem tirar as mãos da barriga dela, deixando seu rosto próximo do local onde sua filha estava — Aqui é o papai, Edward, eu te amo tanto princesinha. — ele falou beijando em cima do umbigo de sua esposa, ouvindo soluços vindo de Bella. — Sua mãe se chama Isabella, ela prefere Bella, está tão emocionada que nem consegue falar, mas tenha a certeza que ela também te ama muito. — ele falou delicadamente.  
— S—-sim... eu ...t-te a-mo florzinha.  
Dois chutes vieram forte na palma da mão deles. Edward e Bella se olharam cumplices daquele momento, nos olhos verdes e marrons dava para identificar o brilho único do amor.

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, eles mostraram o bebe chutando a Emmett, que se espantou com os movimentos fortes que sua irmã fazia dentro da barriga de sua mãe.  
— Ela chuta forte. — Emmett falou encarando a barriga da mãe, parecendo esperar que ela se mexesse com os movimentos que ocorria dentro dela.  
— Sim. — Edward sorriu respondendo, outro chute forte veio na mão do menino. — Sua irmã também concorda com a gente. — Ele falou colocando sua mão sobre a do menino na barriga da esposa. Edward não foi trabalhar nesse dia, ele ficou em casa com sua família.  
Eles brincaram com Emmett por um bom tempo, se divertiram muito, pareciam até duas crianças com o filho. E a manhã passou rápida quando perceberam já estava anoitecendo.  
Edward dispensou Bella da cozinha e preparou uma comida rápida para jantarem, depois eles assistiram a um filme na tevê e Emmett dormiu quando estava na metade. Edward o acordou para ele escovar os dentes e tomar seus remédios, depois de ele e Bella lerem uma história para ele, o menino dormiu com um discreto sorriso no rosto.  
— Amor, você não acha que está na hora? — Bella perguntou deitando na cama ao lado do seu marido que lia um livro sobre a gestação.  
— Na hora de quê, Linda?... Ainda faltam quatro meses para nossa princesinha nascer. —Ele falou fechando o livro depois de marcar a página.  
— Eu sei. — ela rolou os olhos. — Eu estava pensando em começarmos a decorar o quarto e escolher nomes.  
— Isso definitivamente é uma boa ideia... Quanto aos nomes, eu tenho um em mente. — ele falou sorrindo enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.  
— Eu também tenho um, mas qual que você está pensando?  
— Renée. — falou simplesmente, ela sorriu emocionada.  
— Sabe o qual eu pensei? — ele balançou a cabeça negativamente¬— Esme. — ela falou, eles riram cumplices, conversando de uma forma que só eles entendiam pelos seus olhares.  
— Nós temos um livro com significados de nome? — ele perguntou mais para si mesmo.  
— Não. — ela balançou a cabeça. Edward se separou dela rapidamente, apenas para pegar o notebook, o colocou em seu colo com um travesseiro entre eles.  
— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou curiosa, vendo a foto dela, de Edward e Emmett no casamento deles como papel de parede.  
— Vou pesquisar os significados...  
— Certo.  
Eles viram que Renée significava vida e conquista e Esme com muito amor.  
— E agora qual que usaremos? — Bella perguntou.  
— Hum... Que tal os dois?  
— Esme Renée?  
— Ou Renée Esme?  
— Renee Esme... Reneesme?  
— R-E-N-E-E-S-M-E ou R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E?  
— Acho que a segunda Renesmee Cullen?  
— Ficou um nome forte, eu gosto como isso soa. Renesmee Marie Cullen.  
— Não Marie, não.  
— Por quê?  
— Eu pensei algo como também fazer uma homenagem a nossos pais, o que você acha de Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, ficou muito grande?  
— Eu acho isso perfeito. — Edward sorriu. — Nossa menininha já tem um nome. — Edward desligou o notebook e o guardou, colocou sua cabeça na barriga de Bella. — Filha, aqui é seu papai Edward. — ele falou suavemente. — Seu nome acabou de ser decido você se chamará Renesmee Carlie, terá o nome de seus quatro avos. Sabe, acho que essa foi à escolha mais rápida de nome na história, mas você gostou disso?— eles não sentiram nenhum movimente. — Como diz o ditado quem cala consente, tenho certeza que meus pais irão adorar. — ele olhou confuso para Bella ao ouvir um riso estrangulado dela  
— Só queria que meus pais estivessem aqui. — ela respondeu a pergunta muda.  
— Eles estão baby, nunca esqueça isso. — Edward falou acariciando as bochechas dela com sua mão, Bella assentiu.  
Eles se beijaram intensamente.  
— É bom que ela esteja dormindo agora, não será bom para ela ouvir os barulhos que você vai fazer. — ele falou maliciosamente, sua mão acariciando as coxas dela por dentro da camisola.  
— E que barulho eu vou fazer? — ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
— Esse. — ele a beijou fervorosamente, sua mão subindo e seus dedos acariciando o sexo, já molhado, dela por cima da calcinha, Bella não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer, o fazendo rir.  
— Não será nada diferente do que o pai dela vai falar. — Bella falou agarrando o membro dele que começava a ficar ereto. Ele soltou um palavrão baixinho. — Edward não xingue na frente da nossa filha. — Bella o repreendeu apertando ainda mais o membro dele.  
— Provocadorazinha. — ele disse atacando o pescoço dela com sua boca.

Não tinha outra pessoa mais feliz que Edward nas semanas que se passaram. O principal motivo era porque depois do episódio do caramelo da cozinha, Bella passou a querer comer quase todos os doces em Edward, era Edward com leite condessado, Edward com chocolate, Edward com cobertura de sorvete, Edward com doce de leite até com iogurte de morango Bella ficou com desejo, ele claro não reclamava nem um pouco.

Os únicos desejos que ela teve de diferente mesmo, foi quando ela acordou-o de madrugada com vontade de comer a pizza que eles comeram na lua de mel, Edward agradeceu mentalmente que havia uma massa de pizza pronta na geladeira, mas onde que ele encontraria abacaxi às três e meia da manhã em Forks? Depois de acordar Jasper e pedir sua ajuda, descobriram que em Port Angeles havia uma loja que vendia frutas tropicais, eles acordaram o dono e compraram o abacaxi, o dono da loja havia sido muito receptivo ao ser acordado tão cedo e Bella comeu sua pizza pronta no café da manhã enquanto Edward morrendo de sono foi dormir no andar de cima, no momento que ele sentiu sua consciência indo embora ouviu o despertador tocar, ele grunhiu jogando o despertador no chão, mas nem meia hora depois seu bipe tocou falando de uma emergência no hospital. Edward respirou fundo, o jeito seria tomar um café bem forte.

A maioria das roupas de Renesmee havia sido escolhida com todo carinho e dedicação por Bella e Edward, às vezes até por Emmett, mas não impediu de Esme e Alice comprarem várias bonecas e vestidinhos para quando ela estivesse maior. Haviam decidido que ela sairia do hospital com a roupinha que os pais de Bella deixaram para Edward. Na primeira compra das roupas dele, como a maior parte de pais de primeira viagem, pelo menos eles são de bebe, compraram roupas de mais, umas que com certeza só daria para o primeiro mês e outras que talvez nem coubesse nela na primeira semana se ela fosse realmente grande como mostrava na ecografia.  
Eles começaram a ver a decoração para o quarto da bebe, decidiram que as paredes seriam brancas com detalhes rosa bem clarinho, só para dá uma suavidade ao local. Os móveis seriam brancos, teria um sofá pequeno em um tom champanhe, na parede ao lado do berço eles colocaram o nome dela em letras animadas com flores e borboletas ao redor pintadas. Havia ficado bem bonito e suave, o quarto de uma menininha que com certeza seria linda. Na porta tinha uma placa escrita. _Silêncio, aqui dorme a princesa da mamãe e do papai_ , em uma madeira.

Um quadro foi acrescentado na decoração da casa, no pequeno escritório um quadro emoldurado foi colocado na parede central. Era um retrato. Bella estava sem blusa, vestia apenas um top preto suas mãos estavam na sua barriga ela olhava para ela com carinho Edward estava atrás dela a abraçando uma mão sua também na barriga dela e a outra no cabelo de Emmett que estava na frente de Bella beijando a barriga grande de sua mãe, a foto havia ficado linda e toda vez que Bella olhava ficava emocionada.

Quando Bella completou sete meses fizeram um chá de fraldas, era no mês de seu aniversário, quando ela completou trinta anos teve apenas um pequeno almoço na casa de Esme. Isabella ganhou vários presentes, mas os quais com certeza ficaram marcados para ela foi o de Emmett era um desenho dela grávida, se ela não soubesse que o filho desenhava tão bem desconfiaria que o mesmo tivesse feito o desenho, já que era bem feito, é claro que tinha algumas falhas, mas que não abalava o total. E os pingentes que ganhou de Edward, uma menininha de ouro e um que era o símbolo do seu signo para acrescentar a sua pulseira, fora as declarações de amor e carinho que recebia a cada momento do dia.

Aos oito meses barriga de Bella estava imensa, o que a impossibilitava de fazer muitas coisas, mas ela não dispensava fazer amor com seu marido, era dia de sábado, eles estavam deitados na cama curtindo a preguiça, depois de fazerem amor, Bella vestia um shortinho e uma batinha azul de renda, que era roupa de gravida e Edward cochilava ao seu lado totalmente nu, Emmett estava na casa de Alice e como ela não estava com sono, apenas estava deitada acariciando sua filha que se remexia muito.  
Ding Dong.  
 _Droga_ , pensou ouvindo a campainha tocar. Se levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade, quem seria àquela hora?, pensou consigo mesmo, sua roupa era comportada, apesar de ser curta, decidiu ir assim mesmo, desceu as escadas com extremo cuidado olhando para os degraus e segurando no corrimão, a campainha soando novamente. Destrancou a porta, girando a maçaneta a porta se abriu lentamente, Bella encarou a pessoa a sua frente.  
Era uma mulher. Alta, com estrutura de modelo, magra, seus cabelos era encaracolados e loiros, seus olhos azuis, seu nariz fino e empinado e seus lábios finos com um batom cobre neles.  
— Boa tarde. — Bella disse gentilmente.  
— Ér... Boa tarde. — a mulher disse, parecendo hesitante. — Edward Cullen mora aqui? — ela perguntou, Bella franziu sua testa. _Quem é essa mulher que procura meu marido?_  
— Bella... — ela ouviu uma voz conhecida soar atrás dela, sabia que ele descia as escadas, torceu para ele estar vestido. _Por favor, não esteja nu, por favor não esteja nu_ — Quem é?  
— Edward? — a mulher perguntou erguendo o rosto focando em um ponto atrás de Bella.  
— Tanya?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Hello, deveria nem está postando esse capítulo, o capi passado teve 59 visualizações e NENHUMA PESSOA COMENTOU

Poxa gente é desanimador isso, queria postar todos os dias para vocês, mas não ajudammm...

Vou só voltar agora quando tiver pelo menos um comentário...

A Tanya só apareceu porque vou precisar dela para o Plano de James ;)

Será que ela trouxe um filho a tiracolo?

espero que tenham gostado do capítulo

beijos


	34. Inesquecível e Inexplicável

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para Edward, ele estava com o rosto confuso e parecendo com raiva, seus olhos não estavam nela, olhou por corpo dele e viu que ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e ela tinha certeza que ele estava sem cueca, fez uma careta.  
— Er.. Oi Edward. — ouviu a mulher dizer. Tanya, aquela mulher que havia pulado fora quando ele havia encontrado Emmett, aquela que havia sido a primeira dele, uma mulher tão linda, diferente de Bella agora que estava... _gorda_.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou ficando ao lado de Bella.  
— Eu queria conversar com você. — ela falou seus olhos olhando para o peito dele que estava mais definido que ela se lembrava.  
— Não temos nada para conversar. — ele falou duramente.  
— Por favor, Edward. — ela pediu. Edward suspirou, o melhor seria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.  
— Tudo bem, entre. — Ele falou dando espaço para ela entrar na casa. — Pode se sentar. — ele apontou para o sofá.  
— Obrigada. — ela agradeceu dando um sorriso que sabia que Edward achava bonito, mas isso era antes dele conhecer o sorriso de Bella, a mulher de sua vida.  
— Eu vou subir, com licença. — Bella falou tentando esconder o que sentia.  
— Bella, você desceu as escadas sozinha? — Edward falou olhando para ela. — Quantas vezes eu já falei para você não fazer isso? — ele falou passando a mão no cabelo nervoso. — Vem vou te ajudar. — ele estendeu a mão a ela. — Espere aqui, por favor. — pediu sem nem olhar para Tanya.  
Edward ajudou Bella a subir as escadas, com cuidado, ambos em silêncio.  
— Essa é a Tanya? — Bella não conseguiu segurar a pergunta que escapou por seus lábios assim que passaram pela porta do quarto.  
— Sim. — ele respondeu simplesmente.  
— O que ela está fazendo aqui?  
— Eu não sei Linda. — ele suspirou. — Vou ver o que ela quer e não me demoro muito.  
— Ao menos coloque uma blusa. — ela pediu sentando na cama. Edward vestiu uma blusa branca que estava no chão.  
— Eu te amo. — ele falou beijando a testa dela levemente.

Edward saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas com pressa, queria descobrir logo o que Tanya fazia ali para voltar paras os braços da sua mulher.  
Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar parecendo observar tudo ao seu redor com uma careta no rosto.  
— O que você quer aqui, Tanya? — Edward perguntou sem se preocupar em ser gentil.  
— _Ela é_ sua mulher? — ela perguntou ignorando a pergunta dele.  
— Eu não lhe devo satisfações, mas ela é sim _minha_ mulher, o que você achou?  
— Pensei que ela fosse uma amiga, ela não combina com você.  
— Fala logo o que você quer. — ele falou começando a perder a paciência. — E se disser mais uma besteira desta de novo eu não respondo por mim.  
— Desculpe. — ela falou. — Eu só acho que esperava encontrar você do mesmo jeito que deixei.  
— Sozinho com uma criança?  
— Onde o menino está? Ele já morreu?  
— É claro que não. — Edward falou incrédulo balançando a cabeça. — Emmett está na casa de Alice, não que seja da sua conta e ele é um menino muito saudável, mas até que outros que não tem nenhuma doença.  
— E sua mulher cuida dele assim?  
— É claro que cuida Bella é mãe dele assim como eu sou o pai. Agora pare de me enrolar e vá direto ao ponto já perdi meu tempo de mais.  
— Desculpe Edward. Eu errei com você no passado, fiquei assustada quando você disse que iria adotar o menino, se fosse qualquer um eu até apoiaria, mas...  
— Como era um com AIDS você caiu fora, não é?  
— Sim, me desculpe por isso.  
— Esqueça isso Tanya. Já passou.  
— Sim, já. — ela falou.  
— Só veio aqui para isso?  
Ela ficou em silêncio.  
— Tanya, olha eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver e se você não tem mais nada a dizer é melhor ir embora. — ele falou sem soar rude.  
— Eu esperava que você não estivesse casado. — ela falou sem olha-lo.  
— Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.  
— Eu vim aqui te procurar para gente se acertar. — ela foi sincera. — Não imaginei que você estaria casado.  
— Por que eu não estaria casado? — ela ficou calada— Porque eu tenho um filho com AIDS, pensou que ninguém fosse me querer? Tanya, você não era tão burra assim.  
— Não há chances para nós dois?  
— O que você acha? Claro que não Tanya, eu amo a minha esposa, ela ama o nosso filho e temos uma menina a caminho.  
— Eu percebi pelo modo como você se olharem. Desculpe-me, Edward. Eu perdi minha chance. — ela falou se levantando. — Não vou mais demorar, desejo toda a felicidade para você e sua família, sinceramente.  
— Obrigado, Tanya, não guardo magoas de você, espero que também seja feliz. — Edward disse gentilmente.  
— Eu posso pedir um abraço? — ela perguntou.  
Ele não respondeu apenas se aproximou dela e a abraçou gentilmente, não demorando muito.  
Ele a acompanhou até a porta e ela saiu sem dizer nada, quando ele fechou a porta ela olhou para trás suspirando tristemente.

Ela andou pela rua lembrando-se dos momentos que passou ao lado de Edward, ela sempre soube que ele não a amava, nunca havia dito eu te amo a ela, mas mesmo assim ela acreditava que eles seriam felizes juntos. Mas havia sido tão preconceituosa ao não aceitar o menino e a vida havia lhe mostrado isso da pior maneira. Ela viu um táxi passando e fez um gesto com a mão, nem se lembrava de haver táxi em Forks.  
— Boa Tarde. — ela falou entrando no carro gentilmente.  
— Boa Tarde senhorita. — uma voz máscula disse. Ela olhou para o homem loiro de olhos azuis na sua frente. — Para onde?  
— Qualquer lugar.  
— Bom, se é assim. — o homem sorriu malvadamente. — Meu nome é James, espero que aprecie o passeio. — _que será seu último,_ ele completou mentalmente. _Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco._

...

Edward subiu as escadas rapidamente, de três em três degraus aproveitando suas pernas grandes. Entrou no quarto rapidamente estranhando encontrar tudo silencioso, nem um sinal de Bella atravessou o quarto e a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, se assustou com o que viu, Bella vestia apenas um roupão estava sentada em cima da banheira sem nenhuma agua dentro dela, sua cabeça estava encostada na borda e ele podia ouvir soluços vindo do peito dela.  
— Bella, amor? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou desesperado se aproximando dela que balançou a cabeça soluçando. — Linda, me diga por que você estar assim? É por causa de Tanya? Ela já foi embora, não há nada com que se preocupar.  
— Nã-não, e-é i-is-sso— ela falou soluçando, tentando conter suas lágrimas.  
Ele aguardou ela se acalmar.  
— O que Tanya queria? — Bella perguntou seus olhos fechados, sua respiração estava acelerada.  
— Ela veio pedir desculpas, acredita que ela pensou que eu a queria de volta? Mas quando ela viu você e como eu estava feliz, desistiu da ideia.  
— Ela é muito bonita.  
— Não mais que você. — ele falou sinceramente acariciando o rosto molhado dela, limpando algumas lágrimas.  
— Pare de dizer isso, pare! — ela pediu chorando novamente.  
— Linda, o que aconteceu? Me diga... — ele pediu agoniado, odiava ver sua mulher chorar.  
— Pare de me chamar assim. Eu não sou linda. — ela falou sua alta estima lá embaixo.  
Quando Edward havia descido, Bella resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar, confiava nele, sabia que ele não faria nada que fosse magoa-la. Ela tirou sua roupa e pegou um roupão, mas quando entrou no banheiro, passando pelo espelho e encarou sua imagem refletida nele, foi como se levasse um soco na cara. Ela se achou horrível.  
— Bella é claro que você é Linda, minha linda, ninguém nesse mundo se compara a você. — ele foi sincero em suas palavras. Para ele, aquela era a realidade.  
— Pare de mentir.  
— Eu não estou mentindo. — ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a olhou intensamente. — O que aconteceu?  
Bella não conseguia ficar sem responder com ele a olhando daquela maneira.  
— Aconteceu que eu estou obesa, não consigo alcançar meus pés, minhas pernas estão peludas, minha depilação... lá naquela área está um horror, meus seios estão maiores do que os de uma vaca, minhas unhas dos pés estão enorme, está aparecendo estrias no meu corpo, minhas mãos estão incha...  
— Isabella. — ele a interrompeu sério. — Pare de falar assim. — ele pediu. — Você está grávida são normal algumas dessas coisas acontecerem, você não está obesa você carrega nossa filha, você está linda, você é linda. Seus seios. — ele passou a mãos neles. — Estão ótimos assim e eu lamento muito que terei que ficar alguns meses sem brincar com eles, suas unhas nada que um bom cortador não resolva e bem... sobre sua depilação eu posso resolver isso.  
— Como? — ela o desafiou arqueando uma sobrancelha, mais calma.  
— Venha comigo. — ele pediu estendendo a mão. Bella olhou para a mão dele depois para ele, respirou fundo e estendeu sua mão, Edward a ajudou a se levantar.  
— Sente. — pediu apontando para a cama.  
— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou.  
— A sua depilação. — ele respondeu simplesmente.  
Bella engasgou.  
— O quê? N...  
— Sim, agora fique quietinha que eu vou pegar os produtos.  
— Não precisa disso Edward. — ela falou.  
— Claro que precisa Linda, se você não está se sentindo bem eu vou fazer com que se sinta. — ele a beijou delicadamente, um simples selinhos, emocionando Bella com suas atitudes. — Você só precisa explicar o que é preciso.  
— Tem uma máquina de cera na segunda gaveta do banheiro.  
— Cera? Mas não dói muito? — ele perguntou com uma careta, não queria que ela sentisse dor e ele estava imaginando algo como gilete e espuma para barbear.  
— Quem vai sentir a dor vai ser eu não se preocupe. — ela falou já se sentindo um pouco melhor. — Mas... você vai depilar até lá com cera?  
— Às vezes eu uso creme depilatório, mas não sei se ainda tem.  
— Eu posso ir comprar. — ele se ofereceu.  
Ela deu um risinho, seu momento de depressão passando.

Acabou que Edward depilou as pernas dela com cera, ele passava a máquina com cuidado e Bella o mostrou o jeito certo de puxar o papel, Edward gritava mais do que Bella a cada puxão que ele dava no papel, enquanto Bella só conseguia rir das caretas que ele fazia, perguntando a todo o momento se estava doendo muito. Depois que ele terminou de depila-la ele preparou um banho a ela, a agua estava morna e com sais de banho, ele fez massagem nas costas e pés dela, depois que ele cortou as unhas deles, Bella chorava emocionada com os gestos suaves dele. Edward a retirou da banheira e a levou até a cama deitando ela no meio do colchão.  
— Obrigada. — ela sussurrou passando a mão no cabelo dele suavemente.  
— Tudo por você Linda. Está se sentindo melhor?  
— Como não me sentiria com um marido desse ao meu lado, me apoiando e aguentando todas as minhas crises.  
— Pois nunca se esqueça de que esse marido vai estar sempre aqui. — ele falou aproximando seus lábios dos dela.  
Bella se inclinou um pouco e colou sua boca na dele, os lábios deles se tocaram delicadamente, os fazendo trocar um beijo cheio de amor e paixão.  
— Eu te amo. — ela falou ofegante, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar conforme os lábios dele desciam por seu pescoço.  
— E eu amo você. — ele a olhou profundamente se beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais intensamente, Edward estava deitado em diagonal na cama já que não podia ficar em cima dela.  
Ele desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando delicadamente toda parte onde seus lábios tocavam, lambendo a pele dela que estava úmida do banho. Ele acariciou os seios dela lentamente, Bella gemeu baixinho e ele percebeu que era de prazer não de dor, ele lambeu os mamilos dela os mordiscando fracamente, enquanto uma mão sua acariciava um seio, ele abocanhou o outro sugando fortemente o mamilo, Bella arqueou suas costas de prazer e Edward retirou sua boca quase que instantaneamente fazendo uma careta colocando sua língua para fora.  
— O que foi? — ela perguntou arfante.  
— Não sei, acho que é colostro. — liquido produzido antes do leite materno em si.  
— Mas já? — ela perguntou vendo uma gota de uma cor estranha no seu seio que ele sugou.  
— Sim, pode ter a produção de leite antes do bebe nascer é normal. — ele falou. — Acho que vou ter que parar de brincar com eles mais cedo do que queria.  
— Acho que você pode aguentar.  
Ele sorriu e beijou a boca dela, sua língua percorrendo casa espaço da boca dela, dançando com a dela.  
— Você é linda, Bella. — ele falou sinceramente olhando para ela intensamente. — Acredite nisso. Você tem a pele mais macia que eu já senti. — ele escorregou suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

— Seu cabelo é tão brilhante, cheiroso. — ele roçou seu nariz nele. — Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você é linda. — Pediu outra vez. — Seu corpo, Bella, mesmo com a gravidez continua incrível e me excitando mais do que nunca. Você é magnifica, linda e eu tenho sorte de você ser só minha, nenhuma mulher se compara a você. — ele limpou uma lágrima solitária do rosto dela.  
— Obrigada por sempre estar comigo, gostosão. — eles sorriram. — Aguentando minhas crises e mudanças de humor.  
— Querida, as mulheres tem o papel mais difícil na gravidez. São vocês que carregam vocês que sentem dor, desconforto, o corpo de vocês é que mudam para abrigar esse ser dentro de vocês, o único papel que nós homens temos que fazer é apoia-las do começo ao fim e sempre que vocês se sentirem tristes e estiverem caindo, e nós que temos que estar ao lado de vocês mostrando o quão forte vocês são.  
Bella não conseguiu dizer nada diante disso, apenas puxou os cabelos dele com força, colando seus lábios aos dele. Edward desceu, sua mão pelo corpo dela, chegando até o sexo dela, ele passou o indicador na abertura dela, que abriu suas pernas involuntariamente.  
— Eu quero te chupar. — ele falou ofegante, a fazendo gemer.  
— Me chupe como só você faz. — ela pediu dominada pelo desejo.  
Edward desceu seu corpo, deixando seu rosto em frente ao sexo dela, ele lambeu seus lábios e depois a virilha dela de um canto a outro, depois sua língua lambeu a abertura dela sem penetra-la, seus lábios brincaram os grandes lábios como se fossem os da boca, e finalmente Bella delirou quando ele abriu mais sua entrada com os dedos e sua língua penetrou mias fundo possível dentro daquele calor úmido, seu nariz roçou no clitóris dela que gemia alto apertando os cabelos dele fazendo a língua ir mais fundo em seu interior, a respiração de Edward em seu sexo fazia—a ficar arrepiada. Bella rebolava na boca dela, meio desajeitada por causa da barriga enquanto Edward chupava seu sexo com maestria.  
— Eu... não... vou aguentar muito. — ela conseguiu dizer sentido seu clitóris ser mordiscados.  
— Goze para mim, linda. — ele pediu a chupando com força e sabedoria.  
— AAAAAAAAAAAhhh. — Bella gritou enquanto seu orgasmo a atingia, no mesmo instante eles ouviram uma companhia tocando.  
Ambos xingaram.  
— Droga, quem será que é? — Bella perguntou ainda não totalmente recuperada do seu recente orgasmo.  
— Eu não sei, vamos deixar tocar. — Edward falou ainda com o rosto entre as pernas dela, limpando o sexo dela.  
A campainha soou novamente. Edward subiu seu corpo ficando como antes.  
— Não Edward, vai lá.  
— Tá brincando Bella, olha meu estado. — ele falou roçando sua ereção pulsante nas pernas dela.  
— Então me ajude a levantar que eu vou lá.  
— Você não vai descer essa escada sozinha.  
Ela rolou seus olhos. A companhia soando novamente. Edward rosnou e ajudou Bella a se sentar na cama, ele pegou o primeiro vestido que achou e deu para ela vestir.  
— Cuidado, por favor. — ele pediu tentando acalmar seu estado, mas seu membro parecia que não abaixaria por nada.  
Bella desceu as escadas com cuidado, agradecendo mentalmente por estar sentindo suas pernas, a campainha soava novamente.  
— Jasper? — ela perguntou abrindo a porta. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia desesperado, ele havia chorado? — O que a-conteceu? Emme...  
— Ele está bem, está com Esme e Carlisle. Edward está? Eu preciso falar com ele. — pediu agoniado.  
— Claro, eu vou chama-lo. — eles entraram e ela pediu para Jasper sentar, ela subiu novamente a escada um pouco apressada e assustada nunca havia visto Jasper daquele jeito nem quando ele havia aparecido de madrugada na antiga casa depois de ter brigado com Alice, mas ela estava desconfiada que já soubesse a resposta.  
Quando ela chegou ao quarto encontrou Edward saindo do banheiro, deu uma olhada nele e percebeu que ele estava desanimado.  
— Quem é? — ele perguntou.  
— Jasper, pediu para falar com você, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.  
— Tudo bem, vou lá ver. — ele deu um selinho longo nela, assim que ele passou pela porta o telefone de Bella tocou.  
— Alice? — ela viu o nome no visor.  
— Be-bella...  
— Alice o que foi aconteceu? Jasper está aqui em casa...  
— Ele está aí? — ela respirou aliviada. — Eu contei a ele que estou gravida. — ela completou Bella já sabia da notícia quando Alice havia lhe dito duas semanas atrás.  
— Ele não reagiu bem, não é?  
— Não. — ela fungou.  
— Eu falei para contar quando você descobriu.  
— Eu estava com medo.  
— Eu sei que estava, Alice, mas você errou e não deveria ter escondido dele.  
— Eu sei, ele nem me deu a chance de explicar.  
— Ele estar conversando com Edward, vou descer e ver o que eu posso fazer.  
— Obrigada, Bells, muito obrigada. — ela falou chorosa.  
— Se acalme, ok...

— Jasper? — Edward chamou a atenção do marido de sua irmã, ele estava sentado no sofá os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, suas mãos puxavam seus cabelos.  
— E-Edward.  
— O que houve?  
— A-alice, está grávida.  
— Está?  
— Sim, não tomou os ante concepcionais dela, ela me enganou, ela falou que estava tomando. — ele começou a falar. — Eu não posso perde-la, me apavoro só de pensar em como foi o parto de Rosalie, eu estou com medo, mas também estou feliz com esse bebe... mas eu não quero me sentir assim, se a gravidez dela for que nem a de Rose, e —eu... e-eu... — Edward colocou a mão no ombro dela tentando o calmar.  
— Jasper, acalme-se. Nenhuma gravidez é igual à outra. — Edward falou.  
— Eu não sei o que fazer sem sua irmã. — Edward viu Bella se aproximando.  
Eles conversaram com ele e conseguiram acalma—lo.  
— Volte para casa, Jasper, converse com Alice com calma. Tente não brigar com ela. — Bella pediu o reconfortando.  
— Estresse não irá fazer bem ao bebe. — falou Edward.  
— Eu vou tentar. — ele falou respirando fundo. Ele apenas não queria perder sua mulher nem o bebe que estava crescendo dentro dela.

Alguns dias depois descobriram que Alice esperava gêmeos, isso assustou mais ainda Jasper, que havia lhe perdoado, ele não abandonou sua mulher e a fez prometer que seguiria todas as recomendações do médico principalmente a de não se cansar muito, não queria admitir, mas ele queria esses bebes tanto como ela.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram, Bella entrou no nono mês de gestação e com isso estava mais ansiosa do que nunca, tudo estava preparado para a chegada da pequena Cullen, ela já estava na posição e como Bella havia optado por parto normal faltava apenas à bolsa estourar e eles correram para o hospital.  
Edward estava sentado no sofá à cabeça de Bella descansava em suas pernas, ele acariciava seus cabelos sedosos, ela estava deitada. Foi quando ele ouviu um barulho de pum e o rosto de Bella ficou extremamente vermelho.  
— Oh, meu Deus, Edward... me desculpa... eu... Deus... me desculpa... não deu para segurar. — ela falou corada tampando o rosto com as mãos. — ele riu dela.  
— Bella amor, isso é normal. — disse tirando as mãos dela do rosto dela. — Vocês grávidas tem gases e não é como se você nunca tivesse peidado na minha frente. — falou em um tom brincalhão.  
— Eu nunca peidei em sua frente. — ela falou convicta.  
— Bom, quando você estar dormindo... — ele soltou deixando a frase vaga.  
— Ah, meu Deus... eu...  
— Linda. — ele a olhou intensamente. — Nós somos seres humanos é normal peidarmos, você peida, eu peido, o Emmett peida.  
— Você nunca peidou na minha frente, nem quando estar dormindo.  
— Porque eu acho falta de educação um homem peidar na frente de sua mulher. — expôs sua opinião. — mas quando estou sozinho... — sorriu arteiramente. Homens sempre seria homens.

A barriga dela estava grande, ela mal conseguia dormir de noite, seus pés estavam inchados, suas costas doíam, tinha de ir de meia em meia hora no banheiro. No dia 20 de novembro ela havia conseguido cochilar à tarde, mas começou a sentir uma dor na barriga, Edward a levou correndo para o hospital, mas eram apenas contrações falsas, também conhecidas de contrações de Braxton—Hicks.  
Bella estava quase para tirar a menina de dentro de sua barriga ela mesma, de tão ansiosa que estava, Edward tentava relaxa-la, mas ele mesmo também contava as horas de ver o rosto de sua princesinha e Emmett é claro conversava sempre com ela, emocionando Bella e Edward com o carinho que ele tinha.  
Era uma quinta feira de outono em Forks, mas precisamente dia 27 de novembro, Edward tirado uma folga e acordado Bella com café da manhã na cama, já que para eles era um dia especial afinal estavam completando 11 meses de casamento, eles junto com Emmett passaram o dia na cama no quarto do casal assistindo coisas aleatórias na TV, Edward deixava Bella se levantar apenas para ir ao banheiro, até o almoço ele fez questão de preparar, ela não reclamava estava sentido umas pontadas, mas pensava que não era nada demais.  
— O que foi? — ele perguntou vendo sua mulher acariciando a barriga redonda.  
— Eu não a senti se mexendo hoje. — Bella falou suspirando.  
— Ela deve estar dormindo mamãe. — Emmett falou acariciando a barriga de sua mãe. — Maninha quando você vai sair daí? Eu estou doido para te ver. — ele falou carinhosamente.  
— Me ajude a levantar, preciso ir ao banheiro. — Bella falou novamente a Edward. Ele assentiu e a ajudou a levantar seu olhar percorreu o corpo dela, sentiu a mão de Bella ficar tensa enquanto a segurava. — Linda, eu acho que você não precisa mais ir. — ele falou em um tom brincalhão, vendo que a calça de moletom que ela usava estava molhada.  
— Ahh... Edward. — Bella apertou fortemente sua mão.  
— O que é?  
— A bolsa estourou.

A bolsa estourou.  
A bolsa estourou.  
A bolsa estourou.  
A  
Bolsa  
Estourou  
Estourou  
Bolsa da Bella.  
Bolsa?

— O QUE? — ele gritou assustado, a ficha caindo em sua emente. — Ah, meu Deus. Emmett pegue a bolsa de sua irmã, rápido— ele pediu ao filho que saiu correndo do quarto.  
Edward respirou fundo e desceu as escadas com Bella, a colocou sentada, Emmett descia segurando uma bolsa branca.  
Edward levou Bella para o carro enquanto falava com Heidi no telefone, ele colocou Emmett no carro e desligou o celular digitando rapidamente algo e colocando na orelha do filho.  
—Diga a seu avô que estamos indo ao hospital. — ele falou sentando no banco do motorista, tremeu ao ver Bella dar um gemido de dor ao seu lado.  
Ele ligou o carro, engatou a ré e saiu acelerado pelas ruas calmas de Forks, agradecendo pelo hospital não ficar nem há cinco minutos dali.  
Ao chegar ao hospital uma enfermeira os esperava com uma cadeira de rodas, Bella se sentou nela dando um grito tão alto que Emmett se assustou.  
Eles levaram Bella rapidamente para o quarto onde seria realizado o parto, Edward seguiu-os arrastando Emmett pela mão.  
— Fique aqui com seus avós eu vou ver sua mãe. — ele falou rapidamente depois de preencher uns formulários, seus pais já haviam chegado.  
Ele andou apressado pelo corredor e viu Heidi saindo de um quarto.  
— Edward ainda vai demorar algumas horas, Bella está com apenas seis centímetros de dilatação.  
— Eu vou entrar para ficar com ela. — ele falou e a médica assentiu.

Bella estava deitada na cama, suas pernas abertas e apoiadas, um pano tampava sua cintura para baixo.  
— Edward. — ela suspirou o nome dele.  
— Calma amor eu estou aqui e não vou sair do seu lado. — ele prometeu acariciando o rosto dela.

As contrações que estavam de cinquenta em cinquenta minutos foi diminuindo, Bella tentava não gritar muito mais era impossível, quando estava com onze centímetros de dilatação podia quase ouvir o coro de aleluia.  
— EDWARD CULLEN VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS TRISQUE EM MIM. — ela gritou sentindo uma dor insuportável.  
— Empurre amor. — Edward falou, ignorando o que ela havia dito, ele segurava a mão dela que era apertada com força, nunca pensou que sua esposa teria uma força dessas. Ele olhava os monitores auxiliando quando a contração vinha.  
— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. — ela gritou empurrando sua filha para fora dela, sua mão apertando com mias força ainda a de Edward.  
— Só mais uma, Bella. — A médica falou vendo a cabeça da menina.  
— Contração. — Edward disse emocionado, sentia que aquela era a última.  
Bella xingou e gritou, sua filha finalmente saindo de dentro dela. No momento em que a menina respirou pela primeira vez, seus pulmões doeram e ela chorou alto e forte. Edward limpou suas lagrimas emocionada e deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa. — A médica o chamou com um gesto. Ele se aproximou dela sem desviar o olhar do bebe, pegou a tesoura que a médica estendia e cortou emocionado o cordão umbilical, cortando a ligação física que existia entre aquele pequeno ser e a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo.  
— Uma... princesinha. — ele falou, observou atentamente a enfermeira que levava sua filha para fazer os primeiros exames, pesou-a, mediu-a, limpou-a, depois a embrulhou em um lençol rosa clarinho, a menininha chorava e tudo que Edward queria era colocar em seus braços e acalma-la.  
A enfermeira se aproximou e colocou a menina nos braços da mãe pela primeira vez. Eles nunca imaginaram que podiam amar um bebe assim. Eles choravam emocionados encarando a menininha que ia se acalmando pouco a pouco.

Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, nasceu com 3 quilos 497 gramas, com 38 centímetros. Seus cabelos eram bem ralinhos e claros, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, não haviam sido abertos. Renesmee foi levada para o berçário, Edward olhou divido queria ir com sua filha, mas não queria deixar Bella sozinha.  
— Cuide dela. — Bella falou, não queria deixar sua filha sem ninguém de confiança por perto.  
— Eu te amo. — ele falou dando um selinho nela. — Volto logo.  
Ao chegar ao berçário Edward sorriu vendo sua família observar algo pelo vidro. Esme chorava sendo aparada por Carlisle e Jasper com Rose no colo e segurava Alice com uma mão para ela não ficar quicando. Percebeu que sua sobrinha olhava para baixo... Emmett, o menino estava nas pontas dos pés tentando ver pelo vidro.  
Ele se aproximou lentamente, ouvindo sua família dizer como ela era linda, o pegou no colo o assustando um pouco. Não foi difícil para Edward encontrar sua filha ali. Ela estava na primeira fileira e tinha apenas mais uns cinco bebês no berçário, um bem pequeno dentro de uma incubadora.  
— Aquela é sua irmã. — ele falou apontando o berço para Emmett.  
— Não consigo ver ela direito. — o menino disse. — Onde está a mamãe?  
— Está no quarto, quer ir ver ela. — ele apenas assentiu. — Está tudo bem, campeão? — Edward perguntou o achando desanimado.  
— Está eu só quero ver a mamãe. — ele respondeu.  
— Tudo bem, vamos então. — Edward falou, ele ainda deu outra olhada para sua filha, sentiu tapinhas na sua costa e sabia que era de seu pai. Sorriu para ele e beijou rapidamente sua mãe.  
Ele caminhou com Emmett no colo em direção ao quarto de Bella. Ele abriu a porta e a encontrou deitada na cama de olhos fechados.  
— Ela está dormindo? — Emmett perguntou baixinho.  
— Acho que sim, é melhor deixa-la dormi. — Edward disse acariciando levemente o rosto de sua mulher.  
— Eu não estou dormindo. — ela falou ainda de olhos fechados dando um pequeno sorriso. — Onde ela está?  
— No berçário. Como você está se sentindo?  
— Inchada. — ela falou passando a mão em sua barriga. — Parece que falta algo e é ela, quando vou poder vê-la?  
— Vou ver, já volto. — Edward disse colocando Emmett sentado perto de Bella.  
Bella olhou para seu filho, ela mesmo sabendo que Emmett não havia nascido de dentro dela ficou feliz, pois nunca seria como muitas mulheres que tratavam os filhos de sangue melhor que os de coração, ela sentia que amava os dois igualmente e sempre seria assim, daria sua vida por eles e Edward.  
— Mãe... er...er. — o menino começou a gaguejar e ficar vermelho.  
— O que foi querido? — Bella tentou se mexer na cama, se sentia cansada, mas não queria dormir  
Queria ver sua filha, sua família, juntos, unidos.  
— Vocês não vão mesmo me abandonar? — ele perguntou, inseguro, bem baixinho que quase Bella não ouviu.  
— É claro que não, querido. — ela falou acariciando a mão dele. — Nós amamos vocês, eu só quero que você tenha paciência sua irmã é novinha e vai precisar do seu pai e de mim a todo o momento, e de você também, mas nunca o deixaremos de lado. — ela falou sinceramente.  
— Eu amo você, eu tenho medo... Medo de... Eu não sei, só que meu coração dói.  
— Emmett. — ela o olhou intensamente. — Eu te amo e nunca sairei do seu lado, nunca. — ela prometeu, mas infelizmente aquela promessa, ela seria obrigada a não cumprir.  
Ele beijou a mãe na bochecha sorrindo.  
— Descanse mamãe quando o papai chegar eu te acordo. — ele falou.  
Bella balançou a cabeça negando, mas se sentia tão exausta. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Bella acordou com um barulho de choro alto. Era agitado e forte, nunca havia ouvido nada assim, percebeu que esse choro estava muito perto, abriu seus olhos rapidamente. Viu que Emmett ainda estava sentado na cama aos seus pés, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi Edward.  
Ele estava segurando um embrulho rosa, com o maior cuidado e amor, andando de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar o bebe que chorava sem parar. O bebe que era sua filha.  
— Desculpe, mas ela está faminta. — ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que a enfermeira entrou no quarto.  
A mulher conversou com Bella rapidamente dizendo que talvez a menina não pegasse o jeito de mamar de primeira, ela mostrou como se fazia, Bella aprendeu tudo rápido, Edward colocou sua filha nos braços de Bella.  
Ele sorriu olhando para as elas, Bella tirou seu seio do sutiã materno que usava e colocou com cuidado na boca de Renesmee, ela não pegou de primeira. Bella respirou fundo e tentou de novo e dessa vez deu certo. Doeu um pouco no começo, mas logo se tornou algo mágico.  
A sensação de amamentar o filho é algo indescritível, Bella nunca se imaginou que viveria aquele momento, não depois de tudo que passou.  
Ela acariciava o rosto deu sua filha a sentindo sugar forte seu leite, podia sentir olhar emocionado de Edward nelas. Percebeu pelo canto do olho ele se mover, o viu pegar Emmett em seus braços.  
— Ela não é linda? — Edward perguntou ao filho.  
— Sim. — o menino assentiu.  
— Quer dá um beijo nela? — ele assentiu outra vez. — Seja suave. — ele segurou seu filho enquanto o menino se inclinava e beijava a testa de sua irmã.  
— Eu te amo, maninha. — ele falou.  
Sim, não havia palavras para descrever aquele momento. O olhar no rosto deles dizia tudo.  
— E nós amamos você. — Edward respondeu, Bella sorria alegremente.  
Até quando essa felicidade duraria?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Só digo uma coisa, se preparem para o próximo capítulo

;D

beeijo


	35. Morte Premeditada

Já havia se passado mais de um dia desde que Renesmee nasceu. Como mãe e filha estavam em perfeito estado, receberam alta do hospital. Renesmee havia aberto seus olhos, mas eles tinham uma cor escura não definida ainda.  
Era de tardezinha quando chegaram a casa, Edward, Emmett, Bella e Renesmee.  
— Bem vinda ao lar. — Edward falou acariciando o rosto de sua filha que estava nos braços de Bella. A menina dormia tranquilamente alheia a tudo a sua volta.  
— Porque ela só dorme? — Emmett perguntou desanimado, queria brincar e correr com ela.  
— Ela ainda é novinha, querido, mas daqui alguns meses vai estar engatinhado por toda a casa — Bella falou.  
— Ah, eu queria pegar ela. — ele fez um biquinho.  
— Ela ainda é muito pequenininha, temos que tomar cuidado — Edward falou. Viu Bella soltar um bocejo. — E é melhor você aproveitar para descansar enquanto ela não está acordada. — ele falou e ela apenas conseguiu assentir.  
Era de madrugada, quando eles acordaram ouvindo um choro vindo da babá, se levantaram e foram para o quarto de Renesmee que chorava sem parar.  
— O que ela tem? — Emmett apareceu correndo no quarto, ele estava coçando seus olhos e parecia preocupado.  
— Fome. — Edward falou dando um bocejo. Bella se sentou no pequeno sofá que tinha ali e deu seu seio a ela. — Volte a dormir campeão, ela ainda vai acordar muito durante a noite. — ele completou.  
— Não quero ficar com vocês. — Edward sorriu e pegou o menino no seu colo sentado ao lado de sua mulher.  
— Hum... acho que ela fez coco. — Emmett disse fazendo uma careta.  
Edward e Bella riram olhando para a menina que bebia do leite de Bella com avidez.  
— Essa parte é com você. — ela falou para Edward. Ele fez uma careta, mas por dentro ela estava feliz.

...

— Bella, amor, chegou isso para você. — Edward falou carregando um buquê de rosas brancas.  
Bella estava deitada na cama, Reneesme dormia na cama ao seu lado, no lado de Edward. Era segunda e Emmett já havia ido para a escola.  
— Quem será que mandou? — ela falou olhando sugestivamente para Edward.  
— Não fui eu. — ele falou. — Aqui tem um cartão abra logo que quero saber quem está mandando flores para minha mulher.  
— Leia para mim. — ela pediu se ajeitando na cama.  
— Tudo bem, então. — ele abriu e leu em voz alta: — Para a mulher mais importante da minha vida. — ele leu fazendo uma careta. Bella rolou seus olhos.  
— Obrigada, querido. Elas são lindas. — Bella falou sorrindo.  
— Mas não fui. — ele falou sinceramente, Bella olhou nos olhos dele.  
— Então quem foi? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
— Não sei. Mas eu juro que não fui eu quem lhe mandei essas flores.  
— Será que mandaram para o endereço errado? — perguntou confusa.  
— Provavelmente. — ele deu de ombros.

As semanas se passaram rapidamente. Renesmee era um bebe bem calma, e tinha sua rotina, sempre acordava de três em três horas, reclamando de fome, cólica, ou fralda suja. Edward era um pai muito atencioso e carinhoso, vivia babando por sua princesinha e Bella sabia que ela o tinha em suas mãos. Os olhos dela também haviam ficado mais claros e estavam puxados para um marrom esverdeado, Bella tinha certeza que eles seriam da mesma cor dos de Edward que ainda torcia para serem da cor de chocolate dos de Bella.  
Seu corpo havia voltado quase ao normal, ela havia ganhado apenas oito quilos com a gravidez e em um mês já havia perdido cinco quilos, apenas seus seios que estavam bem grandes e cheios de leite e sua barriga ainda estava um pouco flácida, nada que uma boa cinta para disfarçar e uma alimentação balanceada não resolveria.

Edward era o pai mais carinhoso e paciente do mundo, além de ser um marido excepcional, acordava de madrugada sempre que Renesmee chorava, mesmo tendo acabado de chegar de um plantão no hospital e sempre conversava com sua mulher, fazendo-a se sentir amada e linda, ele se segurava muito pelo resguardo mais sempre olhava com desejo para o corpo dela que havia adquirido novas curvas com a gravidez, Emmett continuava o menino alegre de sempre ajudava seus pais sempre que era preciso e amava ver sua irmãzinha, uma vez quando ela passou a noite toda chorando com cólica ele passou a noite no quarto dela, ele havia apelidado ela de Nessie já que achava o nome dela complicado, Bella não havia gostado muito da ideia, Nessie parecia com o nome do lago Ness onde tinha um monstro e sua filha não era um monstro, mas sim uma princesa.  
Alice estava para completar cinco meses de gravidez e o médico havia recomendado repouso total, era difícil conter a baixinha, principalmente depois que eles haviam descoberto que seria um casal, ela queria andar pelo shopping direto comprando roupas e montando o enxoval do bebe, a solução encontrada por Jasper foi pesquisar coisas com ela pela internet e a ideia vinha funcionando muito bem.  
Os gêmeos de Ben e Angela já estavam com três meses e eram meninos adoráveis, Emmett sempre confundia quem era um o outro, ao contrário de Bella que sempre sabia qual deles era seu afilhado. Edward só achava graça de Ben que cada vez contava uma história hilária sempre que confundia os bebes.  
O natal foi comemorado com muita felicidade e amor pelos Cullen, foi a primeira vez que Bella havia saído depois de dar à luz a Renesmee. Carmem e Eleazar passaram o natal novamente em Forks só que sozinhos já que Irina e Aro foram passar o natal com os avos materno deles, ainda bem que todos se davam muito bem.

Dia 27 de dezembro de 2003 amanheceu um dia nublado, mas apesar do clima feio, para Isabella e Edward era um dos dias mais felizes para eles. Além de Renesmee está completando seu primeiro mês de vida, eles estavam completando Bodas de papel, um ano de casados.  
Edward acordou Bella com leves beijos em seu rosto, ela abriu os olhos sorrindo lembrando-se inconscientemente como aquela data era importante para eles.  
Eles se beijaram suavemente.  
— Feliz aniversário de um ano de casamento, Sra. Cullen. — Edward sussurrou sorrindo.  
— Para você também, Sr. Cullen. — ela respondeu também sorrindo.  
— Eu te amo linda, e esse ano que passamos juntos casados foi um dos mais especiais da minha vida, porque eu tenho certeza que virão outros e cada vez melhor. — ele falou.  
— Eu também te amo, gostosão. Obrigada por tudo.  
Os lábios deles se encontraram outra vez. Eles acabaram o beijo se abraçando, Bella apertou seus olhos e os abriu deu um beijo no pescoço dele ao avistar uma bandeja com o café da manhã nela.  
Eles tomaram o café da manhã brincando um com o outro, era raro para eles terem esse momento de descontração depois do nascimento da bebe. Eles haviam combinado antes mesmo da bebe nascer que não comprariam nada um para o outro, Edward havia sido contra no começo, mas Bella havia conseguido convencê-lo, então ele sugeriu que eles mesmos fizessem os presentes e teriam que ter ligação com as Bodas que eram de papel. Bella fez para Edward um bloco de notas cheio de declarações e frases românticas, também havia imprimido várias fotos do dois desde quando haviam começado a namorar e Edward havia dado para Bella marcadores de páginas personalizados com frases e foto deles, os presentes eram simples, mas o significado por trás deles é que fizeram eles tão especiais para ambos.  
Não demorou muito e tiveram que quebrar aquele momento único com o choro da baba eletrônica, Edward se levantou e voltou minutos depois com Nessie em seus braços que não parava de chorar, enquanto ele deu ela a Bella para amamenta-la, acordou Emmett dando-lhe seus remédios e seu desjejum, depois fez uma careta quando Bella pediu para ele trocar a fralda de Renesmee, apesar dele reclamar Bella sabia como ele gostava daquele momento com a filha, já que ele amava fazer cosquinhas na barriga dela e a menina apesar ainda de não fazer expressões ela fazia uma careta engraçada e Edward jurava que ela sorria pra ele, talvez fosse mesmo isso.  
À noite Edward preparou um jantar bem especial para eles à luz de velas na sala de jantar, Emmett já dormia e eles aproveitavam às três horas antes de Renesmee chorar com fome.  
— Você não está chateado? — ela perguntou a ele, acariciando seus cabelos.  
— Com o quê?  
— Er... sobre não podermos ...sabe...? — ela falou corada.  
— Não sei não. — Edward disse confuso.  
— Ahhh, Edward... — ela gemeu. — Sobre não podermos fazer amor. — ela falou rapidamente.  
— Ah isso. — ele riu. — Não, não estou chateado. — ele falou sincero.  
—Você não me deseja mais? — ela perguntou baixinho sem olhar para ele.  
— NÃO. — ele quase gritou, Bella o olhou chocada. — Claro que não é isso Bella. — ele falou rapidamente, se aproximando dela. — Se é possível eu te desejo mais do que antes. — falou intensamente olhando para ela. — Você para mim continua linda e totalmente sexy. Eu só não estou chateado, pois eu sei que esse tempo é preciso por seu corpo se recuperar, eu entendo isso afinal sou médico, já atendi mulheres que ficaram muito machucadas depois de terem relações sexuais antes de acabar o período do resguardo. E além do mais se você não estivesse de resguardo provavelmente não teríamos nossa princesinha aqui e eu não trocaria nada no mundo por isso, ou melhor, quase nada. E antes de fizermos alguma coisa você vai se consultar com Heidi, só se ela liberar aí sim eu terei seu corpo novamente. — ele falou acariciando os quadris dela. — você já menstruou não é? — ele perguntou sem nenhuma vergonha.  
— Já. — ela respondeu simplesmente.  
— Bom isso é sinal que seu corpo está se recuperando e logo logo estaremos juntos novamente. — ele prometeu e a beijou delicadamente.  
— Sabe um desejo que eu tenho. — ela falou bem baixinho, indecisa se tocava nesse assunto ou não.  
— Desejo sexual? — ele perguntou, engolindo em seco. Seu corpo chorava para se ligar ao dela novamente.  
— Sim.  
— Não. Qual? — ele perguntou curioso.  
Ela sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
— Sério? — ele engoliu em seco. Pensando em algo broxante. — Bom, algum dia. — ele prometeu.  
— Você faria isso? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— Faria tudo por você, Bella. — ele falou intensamente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, o clima estava tenso de uma maneira sexual.  
— O que você trocaria para me ter agora? — ela perguntou querendo descontrair o clima, sua pergunta talvez não sendo uma boa escolha.  
— Hum... — ele pensou lambendo seus lábios, Bella não resistiu e lambeu os dele também. — Eu trocaria tudo a não ser claro nossa família.  
— Sei...  
— É sério.  
— Até o volvo?  
— Ah trocaria sem pensar duas vezes. — ele riu tortamente. — Sabe de algo que eu acabei de me lembrar?  
— Como poderia saber. — ele rolou os olhos e deu língua para ela, Bella riu e mordiscou o queixo dele. — O que é? — ela perguntou.  
— Nós nunca fizemos amor no volvo. — ele falou fazendo um biquinho.  
— Edward. — ela balançou a cabeça. — Claro que não... isso é coisa de adolescente.  
— Eu nunca tive essa experiência — ele se defendeu.  
— Você nunca fez amor no carro? — ela perguntou desconfiada arqueando suas sobrancelhas.  
— Não, porque você já? — uma pontinha de ciúmes tinha em sua voz.  
— É claro que não. O único homem que eu já fiz amor foi você. — ela falou intensamente  
— Assim como a única mulher que tem meu coração é você.  
— E Renesmee. — ela o lembrou sorrindo.  
— Nossa filha ainda não é uma mulher. — ele falou fazendo uma careta, ela era apenas uma menininha, pura, livre de todas as maldades e malicias desse mundo.  
— Ela vai ser um dia. .  
— Argh nem me lembre. — ele falou seu rosto tremendo.  
— Por quê?  
— Só de imaginar que algum homem se interessará por ela. — ele falou tremendo fazendo Bella rir.  
— Bobo.  
— Bobo nada. O que você acha de mandarmos ela para um colégio de freiras?  
— Edward. É claro que não. — ela falou fazendo uma careta.  
— Por quê?  
— Você aguentaria ficar meses sem ver ela?  
— Não.  
— Então...  
Ele suspirou.  
— Apenas prometa que se ela um dia chegar falando que goste de algum menino para você, você venha e me conte imediatamente para que eu possa me preparar mentalmente.  
— Edward. — Bella pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos o olhando intensamente. — Ainda temos uns bons 15 anos para nos prepararmos para isso.  
— QUINZE? Vinte e olha lá...  
— Não vou discutir isso com você.  
Ele bufou.  
— Você acha que Emmett vai namorar algum dia? — Bella perguntou de repente ficando séria.  
— Eu não sei. — Edward respondeu sinceramente. — Mas nada o impede de fazer isso, ele pode ter um namoro perfeitamente normal, tomando os cuidados necessários. E só tenho medo... de uma coisa...  
— Que coisa? — ela acariciou os cabelos dele lentamente.  
—Eu tenho medo de como ele vai reagir quando ficar mais velho e entender toda a complexidade do que tem. — ele falou encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. — Eu tenho medo dele se tornar um adolescente rebelde e não gostar de nós.  
— Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, nós, principalmente você, vamos estar sempre lá para apoia-lo em tudo que for preciso.  
— Sim nós vamos estar. — ele concordou beijando o cabelo dela que inclinou seu rosto para mais perto do dele. Edward deslizou seus lábios pelo rosto dela encontrando os dela e eles se beijaram delicadamente. Ficaram se beijando durante alguns minutos, brincando e rindo como há muito tempo não faziam, até que ouviram um choramingo baixo e suave vindo da baba eletrônica ao lado deles, o choramingo logo foi ganhando força e se tornando mais alto, passando a ser um choro desesperado.  
— Acho que nosso tempo acabou. — Bella sussurrou ofegante separando seus lábios do dele, apoiou suas mãos na coxa dele e levantou sendo logo seguida por ele, subindo as escadas juntos.  
— Ele mal começou amor. — Edward falou mordiscando a orelha dela.

Eles entraram no quarto de Renesmee e Bella imediatamente a tirou do berço embalando-a em seus braços.  
— Shi... meu amor... nós já estamos aqui, — ela murmurou ninando sua filha. Ela se sentou no pequeno sofá com Edward ao seu lado.  
Bella puxou a blusa que usava e tirou seu seio do sutiã, colocando seu mamilo na boca da filha que logo foi sugado evidentemente. Edward sorriu e acariciou a testa dela com cuidado percebendo os olhos dela fixo neles. Ouviram um barulho de pum e sorriram.  
— Acho que o super pai vai entrar em ação. — Bella falou vendo que sua filha se espremia toda enquanto sujava sua fralda.  
— Ele só precisa vestir sua armadura. — Edward disse brincalhão tampando seu nariz. A menina terminou de mamar e arrotou, ela deu um beijo na bochecha da filha e entregou-a para Edward. Ele sorriu e colocou-a deitada no trocador de fraldas. — Como alguém tão pequeno consegue fazer um fedor desses. — ele falou brincalhão fazendo uma careta.  
— Não chame nossa filha de fedorenta. — Bella ralhou com ele arrumando sua roupa.  
— Eu não estou a chamando de fedorenta, ela apenas faz coisas fedorentas. — ele falou enquanto desabotoava o macacão que a menina usava.  
Edward trocou a fralda dela com habilidade, deixando a limpinha novamente. Eles a ninaram e logo Renesmee dormia novamente em seu berço.  
Eles vestiram seus pijamas e ainda namoraram um pouquinho antes de se entregarem ao sono, cientes de que logo teriam que levantar novamente.

E quando perceberam já era janeiro de 2004. O ano novo havia sido apenas um simples jantar na casa de Alice e eles haviam ido embora cedo já que Renesmee não parava de chorar com cólica. Como Renesmee já havia completado seu primeiro mês de gestação ela teria que voltar ao hospital para uma consulta que havia sido marcado para dia 2 de janeiro por causa dos feriados e da disponibilidade da agenda do médico. Edward não havia tirado férias então no mesmo dia ele voltou a trabalhar, como a consulta dela era na parte da tarde, eles marcaram de se encontrarem lá.  
Emmett estava curtindo o resto da sua semana na casa de seus avós, Rosalie com certeza deveria estar lá também.  
A consulta ocorreu bem Renesmee estava ganhando peso e havia crescido poucos centímetros, ela tomou algumas vacinas e estava meio chorosa. Edward falou que acompanharia Bella até o estacionamento, ele foi empurrando o carrinho da sua filha com Bella ao seu lado em silêncio.  
— O que aconteceu você está tão calada? — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela.  
— Eu não sei, me bateu um pressentimento ruim agora. — ela falou colocando a mão no peito, sentia seu coração apertado.  
— Bella... — ele falou em um tom estranho, Bella sabia que ele estava se lembrando de um pesadelo que ele havia tido dias atrás.  
Ela acordou no meio da madrugada com Edward se remexendo muito ao seu lado, ele esperneava sua expressão era atordoada, desesperada, e ele chamava o nome dela sem parar, pedindo para ela voltar para ele, demorou um pouco, mas Bella conseguiu desperta-lo. Edward chorou longos minutos abraçado ao corpo dela que o calmou e ele contou que teve um pesadelo em que ela morria. Bella o abraçou forte e prometeu que sempre estaria ao lado dele, Edward a beijou desesperadamente, falando que não saberia o que fazer sem ela, quase que se esquecendo de que ela estava de resguardo, mas ele se obrigou a parar, ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir aquela noite, passando o resto da madrugada abraçado ao corpo de sua mulher que dormia como um anjo para ele.  
— Hei, Edward. — ela acariciou o rosto dele que se suavizou. — Vai ficar tudo bem. — prometeu.  
— Quando você chegar me manda uma mensagem? — ele pediu sentindo seu bip tremer.  
— Claro que sim. — ele suspirou e abaixou dando um beijo na testa de Renesmee que dormia no carrinho, depois beijou Bella delicadamente.  
— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou a olhando intensamente.  
— Eu te amo mais.  
Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e mais um beijo nela, antes de se virar e deixar as duas sozinhas no estacionamento. Tudo ficaria bem, ele pensou. Bella abriu a porta do carro e colocou Renesmee na cadeirinha, ela abriu o porta malas e fechou o carrinho colocando ele com facilidade dentro do carro, ela fechou o porta malas e depois entrou no lado do motorista se sentando em frente ao volante. Ela não notou o homem que se aproximava.  
— Argh. — disse quando sua chave caiu perto do freio se abaixou para pega-la. O homem chegava mais perto a cada segundo, tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto.  
Bella pegou a chave e ligou o carro, mas antes dela passar a ré o homem bateu a janela, Bella se assustou com a aparição repentina.  
— Sim? — ela falou abaixando a janela o homem vestia uma calça jeans, botas de caminhada, um casaco grosso de frio e preto, usava tocas, luvas e um óculos escuros, Bella não entendeu o motivo daqueles óculos se nem sol fazia. O homem sorriu e tirou os óculos, Bella olhos dentro dos olhos azuis que pensou que nunca mais teria que encarar em sua vida.  
— Olá, bonequinha. — ele falou sorrindo, Bella estava paralisada sua boca aberta, seus olhos arregalados, seu coração batia alto.  
Não.  
— Abra a porta agora. — ele ordenou levantando a blusa só o suficiente para Bella poder ver a arma que estava presa em seu cinto. — Agora! — ele repetiu mais alto e firme para uma Bella desesperada. Ele olhou para a menina no banco de trás e fez um gesto que atiraria nela. Bella se obrigou a agir e abriu a porta pulando para o outro banco.  
— O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI? SAIA DAQUI. — ela gritou desesperada e um choro a fez lembrar-se de sua filha no banco de trás. — Oh, meu Deus. Deixe-me sair com minha filha, leve o carro mais me deixe sair. — ela implorou chorando.  
— Escolha apenas uma coisa bonequinha. Ou você fica e eu levo essa menininha, ou ela fica e eu levo você o que seria uma pena aposto que quando ela crescer será tão gostosinha como a mãe. — ele falou passando a arma no rosto de Bella.  
— D-de-ix-xe e-ell-a— Bella conseguiu dizer engasgada. — Eu posso deixar ela com E-Edwar...  
— NÃO FALE O NOME DESSE IDIOTA. — James explodiu fazendo Renesmee chorar mais e mais. — E CALE A BOCA DESSA BASTARDA.  
Bella tentou pegar ela, mas não conseguia, estava paralisada não sabia o que fazer. Ela precisava sair dali? Mas como? O que ela faria? Como ele havia encontrado ela ali? Eram tantas perguntas e poucos eram as respostas. Sentiu um cheiro forte se pressionado em seu nariz.  
— Por favor, não a machuque — foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de tudo escurecer.

Eu amo vocês, foi a última coisa que ela pensou, os rostos de sua família em sua mente, rostos que ela não veria mais.

...

Edward escreveu na receita o nome dos remédios. Seu cérebro registrando que já haviam passado doze minutos tempo suficiente para Bella chegar a casa, mas até agora não havia sentido seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Passou a receita ao senhor que estava sentado, dizendo alguns cuidados que ele deveria tomar, se despediram e Edward mal fechou a porta e ela foi empurrada bruscamente por um enfermeiro.  
— Dr. Cullen... Dr. Cullen. — o homem o chamava arfante, parecia que havia corrido um percurso muito grande em pouco tempo.  
— O que foi Sam?  
— Estão chamando o senhor urgentemente na segurança.  
— Houve algum acidente? — o enfermeiro o encarou tristemente.  
— É melhor o senhor ir para lá imediatamente. — foi tudo que ele disse.  
Edward andou apressado pelos corredores do hospital até chegar à sala de segurança, cada passo que ele dava ele sentia uma angustia crescendo em seu peito.  
Antes mesmo de ele abrir a porta ele podia ouvir um choro forte vindo de dentro, ele conhecia muito bem aquele barulho.  
— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Edward perguntou abrindo a porta. Olhou para uma enfermeira que segurava Renesmee e tentava acalma-la a menina chorava sem parar. O segurança estava ao lado deles sem saber o que fazer, segurando a cadeirinha da menina, sua filha.  
— Dr. Cullen, essa é sua filha? — o segurança perguntou.  
— Sim, o que ela faz aqui? Onde está Bella? — ele perguntou pegando a menina em seus braços, a menina diminui seu choro, ao sentir apenas o cheiro do pai que passou a ser um choramingo.  
— Nós não sabemos Dr., Eliza encontrou a menina no estacionamento sozinha na cadeirinha. — o segurança falou apontando para a menina.  
— Alguma coisa aconteceu. Bella não deixaria nossa filha assim. — ele falou tentando não deixar o medo o dominar.  
— Já tentou ligar para ela? — Eliza, a enfermeira, perguntou.  
— Segure ela por favor. — Edward pediu. Pegou o celular e imediatamente ligou para o celular dela que deu desligado. — Está desligado. — ele falou. — Vou ligar para minha mãe.  
— Edward?  
— _Mãe Bella está aí?_  
— Não meu filho, ela não veio aqui hoje, aconteceu algo? — Esme perguntou preocupada do outro lado da linha.  
— Eu não sei mamãe. Emmett está bem?  
— _Sim está brincando com Rosalie_.  
— Eu preciso desligar, cuida dele para mim.  
— _Ed..._  
Ele desligou e imediatamente ligou para Jasper.  
— Onde você está?  
— _Estou no consultório Edward._  
— Alice está em casa?  
— _Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?_  
— Eu não seu, Bella... Bella... ela... sumiu?  
— _O que aconteceu?_  
— Eu não sei, ela deve estar na casa de Alice, mas ela não deixaria nossa filha... eu não... eu... tenho que ligar... eu...  
O celular caiu no chão se espatifando no piso. Edward colocou a mão no peito. Doía. _Onde ela estava?_ Ele se lembrou do pesadelo em que esteve preso há alguns dias...  
Ele soltou um grunhido desesperado, o enfermeiro que havia falado com ele entrou na sala sendo seguido por Carlisle. Os joelhos de Edward cederam. Sentiu uma picada em seu braço, a última coisa que ouviu foi o choro de sua filha se intensificando.

Edward acordou horas mais tarde, estava deitado em uma maca, em um quarto no hospital, sozinho.  
A porta se abriu e um Carlisle com os olhos vermelhos entrou no quarto sendo seguido por Ben e novamente Sam.  
— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou confuso, sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas tal dor não seria nada comparada a que ele sentiria logo.  
— Você está bem, meu filho? — Carlisle perguntou colocando a mão no ombro dele, sua voz era rouca.  
— Cadê a Bella? — ele perguntou preocupado, se lembrando de que tinha algo de errado, algo havia acontecido, mas o quê?  
Carlisle e Ben se entreolharam.  
— Filho, você vai ter que ser forte. — Carlisle disse, sua voz era embargada. Como pronunciar as palavras que certamente destruiriam seu filho?  
— O que aconteceu? Me diga...  
Carlisle respirou fundo.  
— Teve um acidente de carro, sinto muito filho, Bella morreu carbonizada.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, sempre me dá um aperto no coração com o finalzinho desse capítulo kkkkk

aiai

Será que Bella morreu mesmo? Ou é tudo parte do Plano do James haha

A fic está em reta final, seis capítulo e acaba, se comentarem muito, amanhã tem mais

beeijos


	36. Dor e Esperança

Bella morreu carbonizada.  
Bella morreu carbonizada.

Essa frase ecoou repetidas vezes na mente de Edward que tentava assimilar o que aquilo queria dizer. Bella era sua mulher. Morrer, Bella morta? Não alguma coisa estava errada.

Bella não iria morrer não agora, ele sabia que ela não viveria para sempre, mas sempre imaginou que teria muitos anos para pensar no que fazer quando isso acontecesse. Mas o que fazer quando o que você não quer se tornar real? E você precisa lidar com isso? Mas como lidar se você não se senti mais vivo?

Morta. Sua Bella, sua esposa, sua vida, sua mulher, seu sorriso, sua amente, sua melhor amiga, sua companheira, morta. Morta.  
Ele nunca mais veria seus sorrisos, sua voz, suas reclamações, nunca mais a veria dormir, nunca mais a veria piscar, nem a soar seu nariz, nem a peidar, ele nunca mais entrariam no banheiro enquanto ela estava lá, nunca mais brigariam, nunca mais diria que a amava, nunca mais seguraria a mão dela, nunca mais acariciaria as bochechas rosadas, nunca mais a beijaria, não sentiria mais seu sabor, nem a veria chorar, nem a rir, nem poderia mais abraça-la, nunca mais dormiria ao lado dela, nunca mais comeria uma comida feita por ela, nem teria motivos para acordar cedo e preparar um café da manhã especial, nunca mais tomaria banho com ela, nunca mais acariciaria seu corpo nu, nem faria amor com ela. Nunca mais.  
Sua vida ainda tinha sentido?  
Bella, a pessoa que ele não conseguiria viver sem, estava morta, não respirava mais o mesmo ar que ele, seu coração não mais batia, que sentido tinha sua vida agora?  
— Edward? Edward? — Carlisle o chamava sem parar. — Meu filho se acalme você está pálido, respire fundo vai ficar tudo bem. — o pai disse preocupado. Edward perdeu suas forças e rolou pela cama, caindo no chão. A dor que sentiu na queda não foi maior do que a que sentia se coração, agora, estilhaçado, quebrado.  
— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. — ele soltou um longo grito, forte, potente, seu rosto estava vermelho, seus dedos puxavam seu cabelo querendo sentir uma dor maior do que a que estava instalada em seu peito, mas nenhuma dor era maior da que agora estava costurada em seu peito, em todos os órgãos. — NÃO É MENTIRA. NÃO. ELA ESTÁ ESPERANDO POR MIM EM CASA. ELA ESTÁ LÁ. EU SÓ PRECISO IR ATÉ ELA. — ele gritava, tentando se levantar do chão, mas seus membros não tinham força suficiente para tal ato.  
A sua força estava morta.  
— Não, Edward. Ela não está lá. — Carlisle falou se agachando ao lado do filho.  
— O que aconteceu? — ele conseguiu por para fora, sua garganta doía e estava seca, ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Ele precisava saber que tudo aquilo era uma mentira.  
— Não sabemos ao certo, mas houve um acidente o carro de Bella capotou e explodiu, a equipe do corpo de bombeiros de Port Angeles veio mais rápido que pode e eles conseguiram tirar o... corpo dela, estava irreconhecível, mas tiraram isso do dedo dela. — Carlisle falou com dificuldade, ele sentia que havia perdido uma filha. Colocou a aliança de Bella na mão de Edward.  
Este por sua vez não conseguiu fazer nada, encarava a simples aliança de aro dourado, ela usava sua aliança de noivado? Porque também não estava ali? Não conseguia se lembrar. Não tinha mais sentido fazer nada. Sua Bella estava morta. E ele já sabia qual teria que ser seu próximo passo.  
— Onde está Emmett? E Renesmee? Porque ela a tiraria do carro, alguma coisa estar errada nisso pai. — Edward disse precisando descobrir como desenrolar o nó que havia sido formado. Ele conseguiria deixar seus filhos sem ambos os pais? Bella o perdoaria por isso? Não importava, ela estava morta.  
— Nós ainda estamos estudando o caso Edward. — Ben se pronunciou pela primeira vez. — Logo deve sair o resultado da pericia.  
— Emmett e Renesmee, onde eles estão? — ele repetiu, precisava saber dos seus filhos, o que seria deles sem a mãe? O que seria deles sem o pai?  
— Emmett está com Esme eles ainda não sabem de nada, a não serem Alice e Jasper que estão com Renesmee, Jasper trouxe um pouco de leite doado do hospital de Port Angeles, vai ficar tudo bem.

Vai ficar tudo bem.  
Impossível, aquilo acontecer.

Edward apenas assentiu sem dizer nada.  
Ninguém o entenderia naquele momento.  
Ele nunca mais veria Bella em sua vida, então a ficha caiu. Ele nunca mais veria Bella novamente.  
Eu nunca mais vou ver Bella novamente, pensou. E isso foi como se fosse o que o seu corpo precisava para paralisar, não querer mais viver.  
Edward arfou, puxando o ar de seus pulmões fortemente, mas ele não sentia suas mãos, seu corpo começou a tremer e o suor molhava seu corpo. Seu rosto estava pálida, não tinha sangue circulando sem seus lábios, ele sentia uma pressão muito forte em sua cabeça, nuca, pescoço.  
— Eu... não... consigo... eu... ahh. — Edward falou embolado, não conseguindo respirar. Não conseguia falar.  
— Edward, olhe para mim, respire fundo. — Carlisle falou, olhando seu filho, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, podia ver a veia em sua testa.  
— E...A... NÃO... ...  
Edward desmaiou.

Ele estava acordado já havia vinte minutos. Não se mexia. Mal piscava, respirava por instinto, Seu olhar era vago, sem direção. Carlisle havia contado para ele que ele havia ficado sem ar, sua pressão estava alta, 21 por 10 e que um vaso sanguíneo poderia ter rompido em seu cérebro e ele sofreria um AVC, por isso que Edward estava em observação no hospital. Mas enquanto Carlisle falava isso, ele não tinha certeza se seu filho o ouvia ou não. A aliança de Bella estava escondida em sua mão que estava fortemente fechada.  
— Edward, meu filho, fale alguma coisa. — Carlisle pediu. — Esme está chegando aqui com Emmett. Você quer que nos contem para ele, ou você prefere contar? — Edward ficou em silêncio. — Edward eu sei que é difícil, mas você não pode ficar sem falar conosco.  
Edward ouvia, se obrigava a compreender o que o pai dizia, era uma forma de manter sua mente longe, de lembranças que começavam a machucar. Seu filho, Emmett como ele reagiria? Eles precisavam ser forte? Edward sabia que não podia deixar ele desamparado. E sua princesinha, tão nova, mal havia completado um mês de vida e sua mãe agora estava... morta.  
— Eu conto para ele. — foi o que ele sussurrou. Mas sua vontade era de dizer: Não você não sabe, ninguém sabe, nada tem mais sentido. Só me tira daqui e me leva para Bella, eu preciso dela, eu preciso...  
Ele sabia que não conseguiria viver sem Bella. Mas ele sabia que não podia simplesmente se matar, infelizmente ele tinha seus filhos, não poderia deixar ambos sem os pais. Então, Edward tinha uma ideia, cuidaria dos seus filhos, os educaria da melhor forma possível, os amaria por ele e por Bella, viveria em função deles, apenas deles. E quando eles tivessem idade suficiente para seguir em frente sozinho, apenas os dois. Ele daria um jeito de se encontrar com Bella, mesmo não tendo a certeza se ele a veria depois da morte, mesmo não sabendo para onde iria, mas nunca seria feliz sem sua mulher ao seu lado. A sua felicidade, seu amor, sua vida, tinha nome e sobrenome e que estava prestes a estar em um atestado de óbito.  
— Tudo bem, vou deixar você sozinho agora, preciso ver algumas coisas com Ben, por favor, Edward não faça nenhuma burrice. — Edward apenas assentiu, Carlisle deu um beijo no cabelo dele. Sofriam pelo seu filho. Mediu a pressão dele outra vez e viu que já estava normal.  
— Pai. — Edward o chamou baixinho, não queria chorar na frente do seu pai. — O senhor pode trazer Renesmee aqui?  
— É claro.  
Alguns minutos depois Emmett entrou sozinho pela porta.  
— Filho. — Edward falou já começando a chorar novamente, pegou o menino em seus braços o abraçando mais apertado possível. Sentando ele em seu colo, na cama do hospital.  
— Papai, eu não consigo respirar. — o menino falou, Edward afrouxou um pouco o abraço.  
— Me perdoa querido, eu te amo tanto, eu... eu... te amo... — Edward falou soluçando.  
— Papai o que foi? O senhor está me assustando. Onde a mamãe está?  
Edward não conseguiu responder, a perguntar só fez seu choro se intensificar ainda mais.  
— Me perdoa, não a protegi como falei que faria. Eu falhei com ela, falhei com você... eu...eu não sei o que fazer... Ela... E-ela — ele falava para si mesmo.  
— A mamãe nos deixou? — Emmett perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. Edward apenas conseguiu assentir. — Foi por minha culpa papai, é por que eu sou doente, por isso ela deixou a gente...  
— Não, Emmett, não é isso. — Edward se respirou fundo. — Ela... ela... não está mais entre a gente... ela está no céu agora. — Edward simplesmente não conseguiria se referir a Bella seguida de um verbo morto.  
— E-ela m-morreu? — o menino perguntou, seus olhos caramelo estavam molhados, seu rosto úmido. Eles choravam.  
Edward não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas apertou Emmett em seus braços, mas como consola-lo se ele também precisava de um ombro amigo, ombro amigo que ele sempre pedia a Bella. Sua ouvinte, quem o consolava.  
Eles passaram vários minutos sentados na cama, abraçados, chorando, sem se importar com mais nada, soluços altos era o que preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Edward se obrigou a separar do seu filho quando ouviu batidas suaves vindas da porta.  
— Posso entrar? — Esme perguntou, ela estava com o rosto vermelho, expressão preocupada.  
— Vovó. — Emmett falou soluçando. Esme entrou empurrando um carrinho de bebe, que era diferente do que Bella usava mais cedo.  
— Filha. — Edward falou. Ele pegou a menina em seus braços, ela estava dormindo. Ele apenas a acomodou em seus braços.  
— Eu te amo, princesinha, eu te amo. Desculpe-me. — ele falou a ela a beijando carinhosamente.  
— Não foi sua culpa, querido. — Esme falou abraçando Emmett. Edward balançou a cabeça, ignorando o que sua mãe disse.  
— Filho se você quiser pode voltar para casa, mas terá que se alimentar e teremos que ficar de olho na sua pressão. — Carlisle falou.  
— E-Eu não sei se consigo ir para casa agora. — ele sussurrou.  
— Tudo bem o levaremos para nossa casa.

Já era mais de dez horas da noite, Edward estava sentado em sua antiga cama, Emmett estava no quarto ao lado. Quando eles haviam chegado, Rosalie estava na sala com sua mãe e Jasper, ela havia corrido para os braços de Emmett e o abraçado forte. Jasper estava tomando cuidado com Alice ela havia ficado muito nervosa e triste com a notícia, e isso era perigoso para a gravidez dela. Edward ficou abraçado por horas com Alice, seu corpo parecia não ter mais lágrimas para produzir, ele apenas olhava para o vago, às vezes seus olhos seguiam sua mãe que cuidava de Renesmee alimentando-a com o leito doado do hospital. Ele havia sido obrigado a comer um prato de sopa, mas assim que ficou sozinho para tomar um banho aproveitou e vomitou tudo no vaso, seu estomago não tinha capacidade para segurar mais nada. Ele não queria comer, não tinha vontade. Havia vestido um moletom que Jasper havia trazido da sua casa, passou no quarto de Emmett e o encontrou dormindo ao lado de Rosalie, seu rosto estava muito vermelho e seus olhos, um pouco inchados. Jasper havia conseguido fazer Alice descansar um pouco, depois de dar um calmante para ela, provavelmente ela só acordaria no dia seguinte. Carlisle estava cuidando do funeral, com certeza Edward não teria uma resposta se ele perguntasse de que cor seria o caixão, mesmo com o corpo não havia sido liberado.  
Carlisle saiu do seu escritório quando viu pela janela a viatura de Ben se aproximando, ele se encaminhou para porta.  
Eles se cumprimentaram rapidamente.  
— Onde Edward está? — Ben perguntou. — Eu sei que é tarde, mas preciso falar com ele.  
— No quarto dele. — disse Carlisle tristemente.  
— Posso ir lá conversar com ele?  
— Mas é claro.  
Ben bateu na porta do quarto de Edward, mas ninguém respondeu, bateu outra vez e nada, deu um suspiro e girou a maçaneta, a porta se abriu.  
Ele entrou no quarto abismado, a cama estava toda revirada, lençóis, no chão, travesseiros espalhados, uma abajur quebrada, estava tudo revirado, os pôster que ele tinha colado na adolescência na parede do quarto estava todos rasgados no chão e ele estava agachado puxando seus cabelos com força, podia ouvir soluços vindo de sua garganta, ele estava com um aspecto tão fragilizado, mesmo não vendo seu rosto. Ninguém da casa podia ouvi-los já que as paredes eram revestidas acusticamente.  
— Edward. — Ben o chamou se ajoelhando em frente ao amigo.  
— Ela me deixou... ela me deixou, Ben. — Edward disse chorando desesperado, sua voz não era mais o que um murmúrio.  
— Eu sinto muito, meu amigo. — Ben disse tristemente. Conhecia Edward desde pequeno, estudaram sempre juntos, eram aqueles tipos de amigos inseparáveis, um sempre apoiava o outro, apenas haviam se separado quando Edward havia ido cursar medicina e Ben havia passado para virar um policial, Edward conheceu Jasper, Alice conheceu Jasper, mas Edward e Ben nunca haviam deixado de serem amigos, era quase como se fossem irmãos.  
— Edward eu vim aqui como policial. — Ben começou depois de alguns minutos. — Nós estamos trabalhando com todas as hipóteses e eu queria discutir e fazer algumas perguntas para você.  
— Eu não tenho cabeça para isso agora. — Edward falou, estranhando sua voz. Quanto tempo fazia que não bebia agua? Não importava.  
— Eu imaginei, mas quanto mais rápido fizermos isso mais rápido isso irá acabar.  
— Faça logo de uma vez. — ele se obrigou a dizer.  
— Nós sabemos que Bella nunca abandonaria Renesmee ali sozinha, então primeiramente pensamos que alguém queria roubar o carro, Bella conseguiu que o ladrão deixasse Renesmee ali, mas ele queria levar Bella como refém. Mas depois de analisarmos alguns resultados da perícia vimos que o carro foi empurrado pela ribanceira e alguém furou o tanque de gasolina, achamos também alguns fósforos perto do local onde o carro caiu, alguém queria explodir o carro de propósito.  
— Mas por quê? Porque não a tiraram dali?  
— Bem, Bella estava com as mãos amarradas, com um pano na boca e nos olhos.  
— Pare, por favor. — Edward pediu baixinho.  
— Desculpe. Bom tinha outro carro esperando o ladrão, mas não conseguimos dizer se ele foi para o oeste ou leste. Mas Edward eu acho que queriam matar Bella. Pra que um ladrão roubaria um carro e depois fugiria sem ele? O carro apesar de está todo queimado, não mostra nem um sinal de arrombamento, nem nada, a bolsa e os documentos de Bella estão todos lá, apesar de estar queimado, você não notou falta de nada?  
Edward o olhou.  
— Tudo bem desculpe, mas Edward a questão é que estamos achando que alguém queria matar Bella para atingir você ou se vingar dela, vocês por acaso não tinham nenhum inimigo, ou tem?  
— Não, não temos. — Edward respondeu rapidamente. — A não ser que tenha sido a mando de Marcus.  
— Eu pensei nisso, mas Marcus nunca recebeu nenhuma visita, mas mesmo assim eu vou mandar alguém para interroga-lo. E tem outra coisa...  
— O quê? — Ben respirou fundo, colocou a mão no ombro do amigo para consola-lo.  
— Deram um tiro na testa dela.  
Um tiro. Mataram sua esposa. Meu Deus.  
— Quem poderia querer... matar...ela...? Se eu encontrasse essa pessoa eu não sei o que eu faria.  
— Edward se acalme. — Ben pediu.  
— ME ACALMAR COMO? — Edward explodiu. — MINHA ESPOSA ESTÁ MORTA. ASSASSINADA. VOCÊ SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? ESTOU CANSADO DE OLHAR PARA CARA DE CADA UM DA MINHA FAMILIA E VER A CARA DE PENA DE VOCÊS. EU SÓ A QUERO, EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOU SER SEM ELA. EU PRECISO DELA. OS MEUS, OS NOSSOS FILHOS PRECISAM DELA. ELA É MEU AR, ELA É MEU TUDO E EU NUNCA MAIS VOU VER ELA, EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER... EU... EUU...  
Edward gritava com tanta raiva, com tanto desespero que ele nem viu quando Carslie entrou no quarto com uma seringa na mão, nem sentiu a pontada no seu braço, ele dormiu rapidamente, Carlisle e Ben o deitaram na cama em silêncio.  
— PAPAI. — Emmett entrou correndo no quarto e chorando, pulou na cama abraçando o corpo inconsciente do pai.  
— Calma querido ele vai ficar bem. — Carlisle disse abraçando o neto. — Volte para seu quarto.  
— NÃO, NÃO. EU QUERO FICAR COM O PAPAI. — O menino gritou chorando.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Carlisle respirou. — Volte a dormir como seu pai. Amanhã tudo vai ficar bem. — mal sabia Carlisle o quão certo ele estava.  
O calmante não fez efeito por muito tempo, logo Edward acordou suando e ofegante de um pesadelo, mas o que ele vivia agora era bem pior do medo em seus sonhos.  
— Papai. — ele ouviu uma voz dizer, olhou para o lado e viu que Emmett estava sentado na poltrona preta que ele tinha no quarto.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Edward falou abrindo os braços, Emmett logo pulou no colo do pai.  
— Eu não conseguia dormir. — Edward deitou na cama, com seu filho deitado em seu peito.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos Edward acariciava as costas dele suavemente, sentindo uma lágrima solitária rolar por seus olhos.  
— Papai, será que a mamãe virou uma estrela? — o menino perguntou, Edward olhou para a janela de seu quarto, era um pouco difícil ver estrelas em Forks, mas quando o clima deixava o céu se tornava muito bonito, mas ele não via mais beleza em nada.  
— Se ela tiver virado uma estrela, é a mais brilhante e linda daquele céu. — Edward respondeu segurando seu choro.  
Alguns minutos depois, ambos adormeceram perdidos em sua própria dor.  
Quando Edward acordou, viu que estava sozinho no quarto. Encontrou uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta perto da sua cama, ao lado de uma bandeja com café da manha, ele ignorou a bandeja, mas vestiu a roupa. Fazendo tudo mecanicamente. Ele desceu as escadas encontrando toda sua família reunida na sala, todos vestiam roupas pretas, até Renesmee que estava nos braços de Jasper. Ele não conseguiu olhar para ninguém, Emmett foi correndo em sua direção e o abraçou. Ninguém conseguiu dizer nada. A expressão no rosto de Edward era tão desesperada, sem vida, e seus olhos verdes que sempre brilhavam eram o reflexo de sua alma quebrada, estilhaçada. Ele pegou Renesmee dos braços de Jasper e ninou-a, ela estava tão linda e seus olhos tão castanhos, como o de sua esposa. Será que ele conseguiria olhar para sua filha sem sentir dor?  
Ele se sentou no sofá com Renesmee em seus braços e Emmett ao seu lado. Ficou ali com os dois, sem falar nada, só às vezes o beijava e sussurrava palavras de amor para eles.  
— Querido... — Esme falou sentando do outro lado dele.  
— Já vai ser o enterro? — ele se obrigou a perguntar. A frase saiu estrangulada de sua boca. — Ele teria coragem de ir? Ver sua esposa morta em um caixão? Se despedir dela? Dizer adeus a ela? Ele nunca deveria dizer adeus a ela, abandona-la.  
— Não. — Esme falou. — Mas tem muitas pessoas querendo prestar os pêsames então decidimos fazer uma reunião. Já que nem sabemos quando vão liberar... o corpo.  
— Eu não quero falar nem ver ninguém  
— Tudo bem, nós não vamos te obrigar a nada. — Esme disse soluçando.  
— Eu vou subir com meus filhos. — Edward falou se levantando.  
— Edward, você tem que comer alguma coisa. — Esme falou, tinha a certeza que seu filho não havia tocado no café da manhã que ela havia feito.  
Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu as escadas com seus filhos. Não tinha apetite, se sentia tão fraco.  
Edward não disse nada, nem Emmett. Ele apenas se deitou na cama, com o filho ao seu lado segurando sua mão e com Renesmee dormindo em seu peito.  
Eles não saíram do quarto por horas, apenas ficaram lá os três unidos, às vezes corriam algumas lágrimas do rosto de Emmett e Edward, Renesmee que ainda não entendia que havia perdido a mãe só chorava quando sentia fome. Esme havia ido lá apenas uma vez para entregar uma mamadeira. Alice havia tentado fazer seu irmão sair do quarto e falar com algumas pessoas, mas não conseguiu.

No andar de baixo havia alguns médicos, colegas de trabalho de Bella, e alguns curiosos. O clima de morte era tenso. Foi antes das quatro da tarde que o telefone tocou, era o celular de Edward que estava ao seu lado no criado mudo.  
Ele deixou o telefone tocar, não queria falar com ninguém. Ninguém mais era importante para ele a não ser seus filhos. O telefone parou mais logo voltou a tocar novamente.  
— Papai o senhor não vai atender? — o Emmett falou depois de muito tempo em silêncio, sua voz era chorosa.  
Edward apenas assentiu. Ele pegou o telefone, mais congelou vendo a foto de Bella na tela, a dor que sentia seu coração parecia haver triplicado. Ele estava sem ver ela há quantos dias? Ele não tinha a mínima noção. O rosto de Bella não saia de sua mente, seu corpo, seu sorriso, seu olhar. O telefone parou e ele só conseguia ficar olhando, paralisado. O telefone voltou a tocar, ele não conhecia o numero que estava ali.  
— Papai atende. — o menino disse o despertando do transe.  
Edward suspirou fechando os olhos e atendeu rapidamente o celular. Obrigou-se a dizer algo.  
— Alô? — sua voz era aquela mesma?  
— _Edward Cullen?_  
— Sim?  
— _Sou Jhonny Lopez da RS Security. Lembra quando encomendou um rastreador?_  
— É claro.  
— _Ele acabou de ser ativado, foi o senhor que ativou_? — Edward sentiu sua veia no pescoço pulsar forte. O que aquele cara estava tentando dizer?  
— Não, ele fica na pulseira da minha... — Edward paralisou. Seus neurônios trabalhando rápido em uma solução.  
— _Senhor? Ainda está aí? Alô? Acho que caiu a..._  
— Eu estou aqui. — Edward falou rapidamente, será que Jhonny podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. — Tem como saber a localização?  
— _É claro que tem senhor. Espere só um momento, tem uma caneta para anotar?_  
— Vou pegar. — Edward disse. Ele se levantou da cama em um pulo, o telefone grudado na sua orelha. Droga onde tinha uma caneta? Ele revirou todo seu quarto até encontrar uma caneta velha, mas não tinha um papel.  
— Pode falar. — Edward disse mesmo sem ter um papel. Jhonny falou o endereço e Edward anotou em sua mão mesmo. — Obrigado cara, você pode estar salvando a minha vida. — Como ele não havia pensado nisso antes?  
— _Preciso acionar a policia?_ — Jhonny falou parecendo preocupado.  
— Não. — Edward disse rapidamente. — Vou desligar.  
— _Nós agra..._  
Edward desligou antes que ele pudesse concluir.  
— Papai o que houve?  
— Eu não sei campão, preciso verificar uma coisa. Tome conta da sua irmã. — Edward a pegou no colo e deu um beijo nela. — Eu amo vocês. — ele falou a ambos.  
Desceu as escadas rapidamente.  
— Ben Cheney está aqui? — Ele perguntou a primeira pessoa que viu.  
— Não, nós...  
Edward saiu dali quando viu Jasper.  
— Tome, cuide dela. — ele entregou sua filha ao tio rapidamente. Emmett aproveitou esse momento para ir.  
— Edward a onde você vai?  
Ele não respondeu. Pegou a chave do seu carro perto da porta e saiu.  
Mal entrou no carro já deu a partida deixando uma família preocupada para trás, eles não perceberam que Emmett havia sumido.

Edward chegou a tempo recorde a delegacia, saiu do carro rapidamente.  
— BEN? BEN? — ele o chamou desesperado.  
— O que aconteceu, Edward?  
— Eu preciso de sua arma.  
— O QUÊ? Você está doido? Eu não vou deixar você se matar.  
— Eu não vou me matar. — Edward disse impaciente vendo a arma dele em sua cintura.  
— O que você vai fazer então? — perguntou desconfiado.  
— Vou encontrar minha vida de volta.  
— Olha Edward...  
— Me desculpa por isso. — ele o interrompeu. Edward deu um soco em Ben que cambaleou surpreso e tomou a arma dele com agilidez, os dois policias da delegacia pularam, mas era tarde demais Edward já havia dado a partida no carro e saindo cantando pneu.  
— Você está viva. Você está viva. — ele sussurrou para si mesmo.  
Um sentimento nascia dentro dele.  
Será que ela realmente estava viva? E se estivesse ele conseguiria trazer ela de volta a sua família? E se não estivesse, quem ativaria o rastreador? O que havia acontecido? Eram tantas perguntas em sua mente, ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora.  
Naquele momento, a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era a esperança.

Ele precisava encontrar, sua vida, Bella.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Confesso que chorei revisando o capítulo, mesmo sabendo de tudo que vai acontecer kkkk

espero que tenham gostado amores e comentem.

A fic está em reta final, mais cinco capítulo se não me engano para acabar

beijos


	37. É o fim da carne podre!

A consciência de Bella foi voltando pouco a pouco. Sentia seu corpo tremendo de frio, suas mãos amarradas em suas costas, junto com seus pés, seus seios doendo, provavelmente seu leito estava empedrando por causa do acumulo. Havia um pano em sua boca e uma venda em seus olhos. Meu Deus, o que haveria acontecido? Onde estaria? E Edward? E sua filha?  
O desespero foi a dominando enquanto ela se lembrava de James.  
Ele havia voltado para pega-la como havia prometido, mas como ele a achou ali?  
— Bonequinha. — ela sentiu uma mão acariciar seu rosto. Aquela voz. Aquele apelido. — Vou tirar essa mordaça, mas você tem que prometer que não vai gritar.  
Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda não estava conseguindo pensar coerentemente.

— Beba. — ele falou colocando um copo perto da boca dela, Bella não sentia nenhum cheiro vindo do copo, deveria ser água.

Ela bebeu.  
— Cadê minha filha? O que você fez com ela? — ela falou desesperada chorando.  
— Eu a deixei como você pediu. — Bella não sabia se ficava aliviada, ou mais desesperada.

A onde ele a deixou?

O que deveria ter acontecido a ela?  
— Onde nós estamos? Solte-me. — ela falou sentindo a venda ser tirada de seus olhos. Olhou ao redor lentamente. Estava em um cômodo que tinha apenas duas portas e uma janela alta bem em cima de uma das paredes, o lugar estava iluminado apenas com uma luz baixa, o chão estava um pouco sujo. Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de James, seu corpo tremeu, ele estava sentado em um caixote de madeira na sua frente, Bella estava sentada no chão.  
— Bonequinha, nós estamos longe e eu não vou te soltar.  
— O que você quer de mim? — ela chorou angustiada.  
— Você, Bella, eu nunca consegui te esquecer.  
— Mentira você nunca me amou James.  
— Verdade, mas depois que eu te perdi... — ele suspirou, não podia acreditar que ela havia conseguido ser feliz mesmo depois que ele fez aquilo tudo com ela, nenhuma mulher que passou por ele deveria ficar feliz com outro homem. Victória era apenas um caso diferente e depois ele daria um jeito de encontra-la e ficaria com as duas, tinha certeza que as vadias iam gostar. E se não gostassem problemas delas.  
— Por favor, me solte... — ela implorou.  
— Não. — ele foi duro. — Daqui alguns dias nós vamos sair daqui e viveremos juntos em outro lugar, como deveria ser.  
— Você é louco. — Bella sentiu um tapa forte em seu rosto.  
— Não fale assim comigo, vadia. Louca é você. Como pode se casar com um cara depois de tudo que passamos juntos? Pior, você se entregou a ele. Você é minha, entendeu puta, só minha. — James falou com raiva, a sacudindo com força pelos ombros que provavelmente ficariam marcados.  
Bella encarou s olhos azuis do homem que quase destruiu sua vida. Mas ela havia conhecido Edward. E ele era seu porto seguro. Ele sim era o verdadeiro homem de sua vida. Ele sim a ensinou a amar incondicionalmente uma pessoa. E era da fé que tinha de ver ele de novo que ela tirou forças para enfrentar James.  
— Não importa onde estamos Edward vai te encontrar. Ele sim é o homem que você nunca vai ser. — Bella falou, mal fechou a boca e sentiu dois tapas violentos em seu rosto, sentiu seu lábio sangrar. Seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas que ela tentava segurar.  
— Vadia, puta. — James falou com raiva. — Se entregou a outro homem... você é uma vagabunda mesmo... mas tenho a certeza que ele não te faz ter prazer como eu faço.  
Bella riu fracamente.  
— Eu nunca sentir prazer com você James. — ela falou cuspindo sangue.  
— Mentirosa — ele falou, respirando fundo, mas logo sua expressão se tornou suave. — Mas não importa bonequinha. — ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sua voz era carinhosa, não parecia o homem descontrolado de minutos atrás. — Nós vamos fugir daqui e seremos felizes juntos. Só você e eu como éramos no começo. — ele falou decidindo deixar pra falar sobre Victória quando a tivesse em suas mãos, mas se Bella pedisse ele ficaria somente com ela. Ele estava doido, fora de si.  
James se levantou entrado em uma das portas, saiu minutos depois segurando um pano úmido. Bella ficou paralisada o vendo limpar seu rosto e sussurrar palavras doces do mesmo jeito que havia feito depois de tê-la espancado naquela noite que ele havia a drogado.  
Ela tentou respirar fundo, mas era difícil sentia seu coração doer. E se nunca mais visse sua família? Seus filhos? Edward? Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar esses pensamentos.  
Não, ela tinha fé, ela tinha a certeza. Edward a encontraria teria que encontrar. Mas como? Ela nem sabia se estava perto ou longe de casa? E se nem nos país ela estivesse?  
Foi como se um relâmpago tivesse passado em sua cabeça, em um flash, ela se lembrou do rastreador. Podia sentir sua pulseira em seu braço, Bella nunca a tirava, ela só precisaria dar um jeito de ativar ele, como foi mesmo que falaram que ele era ativado? Droga, ela não se lembrava. Mas mesmo assim ela não se deixou perder as esperanças Edward a encontraria e tudo ficaria bem? Será que ficaria mesmo?  
— Prontinha bonequinha. — ele falou. — Sua pele está mais macia que antes. — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela, Bella sentia vontade de vomitar. — Você deve estar com fome vou pegar algo para comermos.  
Ele caminhou até uma mochila grande e preta em um canto escuro que Bella não havia visto, tirou de lá um pacote que tinha dois sanduiches.

— Seu preferido. — ele falou colocando na mão dela, Bella pode perceber, pelo cheiro que era de atum, ela odiava atum.  
— Eu não quero. — ela falou balançando a cabeça.  
— Você precisa comer.  
— Eu como depois, onde fica o banheiro? — ela perguntou e ele apontou para a porta onde tinha ido pegar o pano. — Eu preciso usa-lo. — ela falou respirando fundo, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente.  
— Claro, vamos. — ele se levantou.  
— Não, me solte. — ela pediu. James a encarou durante alguns segundos.  
— Tudo bem, mas se tentar alguma gracinha. — ele mostrou a arma em sua cintura. Bella respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.  
James a soltou e Bella foi em direção ao banheiro, ele era bem pequeno não tinha chuveiro nem luz, mas mesmo assim Bella conseguia enxergar um pouco. Ela rapidamente fechou a porta e pegou em sua pulseira procurando pelo pingente. Pediu baixinho a Deus para que aquilo funcionasse e Edward a encontrasse logo, não sabia se aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo.

 _Tempo presente..._

Edward dirigiu como um louco durante mais de meia hora, agradecendo mentalmente por ter um GPS, se não nunca encontraria o lugar. Olhou para o céu, estava nublado, mas ainda daria para enxergar sem precisar de energia. Parou em uma trilha que nunca havia ido, nem sabia que existia, estacionando seu carro de qualquer jeito. Teria que seguir a pé agora. Pegou uma lanterna pequena que tinha dentro do porta-luvas havia duas ali. Ainda bem que eram novas. Ele saiu do carro e caminhou sem hesitação nenhuma floresta adentro, orando baixinho, pedia a Deus que para cada passo que dava ficasse, mais perto de Bella e que ela estivesse viva, teria que está.  
Edward estava tão distraído que nem ouviu outra porta se abrindo e fechando, nem um minuto depois que ele havia saindo do carro.  
Edward agradeceu que havia uma trilha ali e algo em seu coração, lhe dizia que era só seguir o caminho, então ele fez, seus ouvidos atentos se ouvisse algo. Às vezes ouvia uns barulhos atrás dele, mas quando ele olhava não via ninguém. Ele não tinha certeza por quanto tempo havia andado, só sabia que seu corpo tirava forças da fé que tinha. Finalmente avistou um chalé era pequeno e parecia bem velho, musgos cobria sua parede.  
Edward se aproximou com cuidado percebeu apenas uma pequena janela no alto de uma parede, afastou uma pedra alta que tinha ali perto e subiu nela, ficou alto o bastante para enxergar lá dentro. Seu coração acelerou, e foi como se ele voltasse a bater novamente tudo fazia sentido novamente. Ele tinha por quem lutar, por quem viver, por quem respirar. Ele não sabia se ria ou chorava, não sabia se ficaria vivo ou morreria.  
Bella estava ali, viva. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Podia ver sua mulher, ela estava amarrada em um canto, tinha uma amordaça em sua boca, seu rosto estava inchado e machucado, alguns hematomas roxo na pele dela. Alguém havia batido nela? Sentiu seus ombros tremerem de raiva.  
Percebeu um vulto, sair de um lugar que ele não podia ver, estava de costas e Bella de frente. Ele se agachou na frente dela e acariciou o rosto dela, a onde estava pode perceber o corpo dela ficar tenso, se é que isso ainda era possível. O homem apertou com força o rosto dela, Edward rugiu. Precisava tirar ela dali, lembrou-se da arma em suas costas. Seria simples, apenas um tiro, ali mesmo de onde ele estava. Ele não era um assassino, mas se fosse para ter Bella novamente, ele seria capaz de tudo.

— Eu vou ter que sair bonequinha. — James falou a Bella acariciando os cabelos dela que se esquivou do toque. — Tenho que arrumar tudo para nossa partida, mas não se preocupe eu vou voltar logo. — Ele falou — Não vejo a hora de estarmos juntos novamente. — respirou nos cabelos dela. — Volto já. — se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela.

O homem saiu despreocupado, Edward se escondeu, viu o cara sumir pela trilha. Será que seria tão fácil assim? Ele mal esperou completar um minuto e entrou no chalé. Ele empurrou a porta, com força, ela rangeu enquanto abria.  
— BELLA. — ele gritou. Bella o olhou sem acreditar, murmurando alguma coisa. — Bella. — ele falou baixinho, caindo de joelhos ao lado dela. — Você está viva, você está viva, viva... v-viva... — ele repetia sem parar abraçando ela o mais forte que podia.  
O novamente estava ali, ele estava sentindo novamente, apesar de fraco, estava ali. Sentia seu coração finalmente batendo de novo, o sangue correndo em suas veias, sua pulsação a acelerada, respirar finalmente voltou à fazer sentido e ele respirou fundo, arfando. Sentiu o cheiro dela no ar. O cheiro que ele pensou que nunca mais iria sentir. Ele se sentia embriagado.  
Ela murmurou algo, Edward retirou a mordaça dela, percebendo que tinha um corte em seu lábio. Bella respirou fundo, sentindo seu nariz doer um pouco, mas agora tinha certeza que tudo ficaria bem, afinal o seu homem estava ali, com ela, por ela.  
— Edward... — ela disse fracamente. — Temos que sair daqui...  
— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. — ele murmurou sem parar. — Quem é aquele cara? O que ele fez com você? — ele perguntou soltando os braços e pernas dela.  
— James. — Bastou, ela dizer essa palavra para ele compreender quase tudo.  
— Desgraçado. Como...  
— Eu não sei— ela o interrompeu. — Temos que sair daqui agora... depois conversaremos... — Bella estava sem força. Mal conseguia ficar em pé. Mas nada importava, apenas, os dois estavam ali, juntos.  
Edward assentiu. As perguntas, as dúvidas, a dor, a saudade, teriam que esperar.  
— Eu levo você. — ele falou e a colocou nas costas dele facilmente. Eles saíram rapidamente dali, mas paralisaram com o que viram na frente deles.  
— Ora, ora o que temos aqui. — James falou com raiva.  
— Emmett. — os pais sussurraram com horror.  
James segurava o menino que estava um pouco sujo de lama, uma arma apontada para a cabeça dele.  
— MAMÃE. — o menino gritou. Apesar dele estar preso ali com aquele cara estranho, o menino se sentiu a criança mais feliz do mundo, afinal sua mãe estava ali, e não no céu, e apesar dela não ter virado uma estrela, para ele, ela era a pessoa mais iluminada do mundo.  
— CALA A BOCA, BASTARDO. — James gritou apertando a cintura do menino.  
— O solte. — Edward pediu, seu sangue fervia.  
— Então a solte.  
— Nunca. — Edward disse ameaçador, sentindo os braços de Bella o apertarem com força.  
— Edward me solte, eu vou com ele. — Bella sussurrou baixinho, pelo menos assim seu filho ficaria livre. Ela desceu sua mão pelo corpo de Edward sentindo a arma dele em suas costas. Será? Eles se olharam conversando mudamente. Os pais são capazes de tudo para protegerem o filho.  
— Se você não vir comigo, Isabella, eu vou mata-lo. — James falou apertando a arma bem na testa do menino. Seu braço envolvia-o pelo pescoço, sua mão bem perto da boca do menino.  
Emmett teve uma ideia, mas seu pai sempre falou que ele não podia morder ninguém que era errado. Será que meu pai vai brigar comigo?, pensou consigo mesmo.  
— Decidam agora. — James rugiu.  
Eles teriam que arriscar. Emmett olhou para seus pais com um pedido de desculpas, antes de abaixar sua cabeça e morder com força a mão de James. Seus dentes se fincaram com força na mão dele e apesar de pequeno fizeram um estrago grande.  
— Porra. — James praguejou soltando o menino e balançando sua mão. Edward agiu rápido, sentiu Bella deslizar para o chão pegando a arma em suas costas, ele caiu em cima de James desferindo um soco tão forte nele que provavelmente havia quebrado seu nariz. Mas Edward não ficou satisfeito, ele dava socos sem parar no rosto de James que nem se defendia, alternava suas mãos, cada soco era mais forte que o outro, ele despejava toda sua dor, todo seu ódio nos socos, toda a dor que ele fez Bella sentir, o rosto de James sangrava muito, mas Edward não parava de dar socos, ouvindo suas mãos se chocaram com os ossos podres dele. Aquele idiota, nunca se atreveria a mexer com sua família novamente.  
— EDWARD, PARE. — Bella gritou tampando a visão do filho que logo estava em seus braços a abraçando, Emmett chorava enlaçando o pescoço da mãe, ela estava ali viva, não havia o abandonado.  
— Miserável você deve morrer. — Edward cuspiu na cara dele ainda o socando.  
— Edward, por favor, pare você vai mata-lo. — Bella gritou, Edward olhou para ela, que chorava abraçada ao seu filho. Por mais que ele quisesse matar o desgraçado com suas próprias mãos, se tornaria um assassino e não queria isso para sua vida afinal ela estava ali, viva.  
— Bella. — ele falou, saindo de cima do corpo desacordado de James e abraçando o corpo de sua mulher com Emmett entre eles.  
— Obrigado Deus, obrigado. — Edward falou respirando no pescoço dela, agradecendo por Deus não tê-la levado dele. — Obrigado Senhor.  
— Eu estou aqui. — ela falou também chorando.  
— Você está aqui e viva, minha vida, você não está morta. — ele repetia sem parar, podia sentir o coração dela batendo, a música de sua vida.  
— A senhora não nos abandonou. — Emmett falou chorando.  
— É claro que não meus amores. — Bella falou com dificuldade.  
— Emmett como você chegou aqui? — Edward perguntou confuso.  
— Desculpe papai, eu entrei no carro antes do senhor sair e te segui até aqui.  
— Você não podia ter feito isso, viu o risco que correu? — ele o repreendeu.  
— Desculpe. — ele repetiu cabisbaixo.  
— Tudo bem. — Edward disse o beijando. — Vamos sair daqui. Você consegue andar? — ele perguntou a Bella, o corpo de James ainda estava desmaiado no chão.  
— Acho que sim. Não podemos deixa-lo assim, se ele acordar vai fugir.  
Edward pensou rápido tirou o cinto que usava e amarrou os pés dele, depois tirou sua blusa e prendeu as mãos dele fortemente.  
— Você vai congelar. — ela falou o abraçando fortemente.  
— Vou ficar bem. — ele falou a abraçando de volta.  
Edward passou a mão no rosto dela, percebendo o que não tinha percebido antes.  
— Você está ardendo em febre! — ele falou preocupado e a pegou em seu colo. — Tenho que leva-la para o hospital. Segure a lanterna Emmett e na barra da minha blusa. — ele falou ao filho para ele não se perder e eles poderem enxergar na floresta que estava começando a ficar escura.  
Ele começou a andar apressado, mas teve que se conter, não estava muito forte para segurar Bella e ainda tinha Emmett que o estava retardando um pouco. Bella desmaiou antes mesmo de eles chegarem ao carro, Edward dirigiu com rapidez, mas com cuidado não queria causar um acidente, a única coisa que o fazia pensar com clareza era a respiração de Bella que ele podia ouvir, era um fraca, mas estava ali, mostrando que ela estava viva.  
Viva.  
Sua vida, sua mulher, estava ali viva, era difícil de acreditar. Tinha tanta coisa para assimilar, tantas perguntas, mas agora o mais importante era descobrir o que ela tinha.  
Depois de menos de uma hora e meia Edward chegou ao hospital, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na entrada, saiu correndo vendo Emmett o seguir, pegou Bella em seus braços e a levou para dentro.  
— Me ajudem, me ajudem. — Edward falou apressado.  
— Dr. Cullen, o que aconteceu? — uma enfermeira perguntou. — Essa é a Sra. Cullen? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— Sim, quero que façam um checkup nela urgente. — ele falou, foi até a recepção. Colocou Bella em uma maca que logo foi levada a sala de exames — Ligue para meu pai e fale para ele vim aqui imediatamente. — ele falou para a recepcionista que assenti. — Emmett filho fique aqui, eu vou examinar sua mãe. — o menino assentiu assustado.  
Edward andou apressado pelo corredor, atrás de Bella. Viu o Dr. Grandy entrar em uma sala, sabia que Bella estaria ali. Na hora que ele foi entrar, Sam apareceu o impedindo.  
— Não posso deixa-lo entrar, Dr. Cullen. — ele falou. — Ordens do médico.  
— Eu sou médico, porra, deixe-me entrar é minha mulher que estar aí dentro — ele falou descontrolado.  
— O senhor só vai atrapalhar com esse nervosismo.  
Edward respirou fundo sabendo que o enfermeiro tinha razão. Ele só precisava que sua Bella ficasse bem e se para isso ele teria que ficar longe ele ficaria.

...

As pálpebras de Bella tremeram antes de se abrirem.  
A primeira coisa que ela viu foi o teto branco, sem nenhuma rachadura. Imagens de tudo que viveu começaram a passarem em sua cabeça. Tudo aquilo foi um pesadelo ou real? Bella se sentia confusa e não sabia o que pensar.  
— Bella. — Edward pronunciou o nome baixinho e ela percebeu que estava com uma mão sua entrelaçada na dele e a outra dele acariciava seu rosto, estava enfaixada.  
— Edward. — ela suspirou, olhando nos olhos verdes de seu marido. — Você está bem? — perguntou preocupada olhando para a mão enfaixada.  
— Agora eu estou. — ele respondeu com a voz embargada. Bella estava ali, viva.  
— Eu te amo tanto, baby. — ela falou acariciando o rosto dele com sua mão livre percebeu que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.  
— Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ouvir isso. — Edward falou encostando sua testa na dela, as lágrimas, dessa vez, de felicidade escorreram livremente pelo seu rosto.  
— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.  
— Você não lembra?  
— Sim, mas como você me encontrou? Foi o rastreador?  
— Sim, um cara me ligou falando que ele tinha sido ativado. Deus, Bella eu pensei que você estava morta.  
— Eu não estou.  
— James, armou Bella. Ele queimou seu carro com o corpo de outra mulher dentro, pensei que nunca mais a veria... eu... eu. — ele não conseguiu terminar doía lembrar—se do que viveu.  
— Eu estou aqui e viva. — ela garantiu. — E Emmett? E Renesmee?  
— Eles estão bem. — ele se levantou um pouco, pegou algo em seu bolso. — Isso nunca mais vai sair daqui. — ele falou colocando a aliança de casamento no dedo dela.  
— Me beije. — ela pediu fazendo um biquinho.  
— Não dar. — ele falou angustiado, como queria beija-la. — Seu lábio está machucado, você precisou levar alguns pontos , vai doer. — ele explicou rapidamente o motivo.  
— Eu não me importo. — ele falou, passou a língua nos seus lábios sentido que havia um pouco de linha no canto direito da sua boca. Edward se inclinou e apenas pressionou seus lábios levemente nos dela, mais mesmo assim, ela gemeu baixinho de dor.  
— Desculpe.  
— Não se desculpe por isso. O que aconteceu com aquele desgraçado?  
— Depois chegamos aqui, meus pais chegaram junto com Ben, eu expliquei tudo para eles, Ben foi até o lugar que os indiquei e ele encontrou apenas a parte superior do corpo de James. — Edward disse sorrindo, Bella arregalou seus olhos. — Parece que algum animal comeu o corpo dele e depois vomitou encontraram vomito atrás da cabana. — ele explicou nem um pouco triste.  
Bella respirou fundo se sentindo aliviada, finalmente esta livre.  
— Eu quero ver nossos filhos. — ela pediu.  
—Antes eu preciso te dizer que seu leite estava começando a empedrar nos seus seios, pelo tempo que ficou sem amamentar, então vai doer muito quando você for amamentar.  
— É muito sério?  
— Não se for cuidado, Renesmee está vindo lá de casa com minha mãe.  
— Como ela se alimentou?  
— Jasper pegou leite doado do hospital.  
Houve uma batida na porta.  
— Entre. — Edward falou ficando em pé ao lado de Bella, sem soltar a mão da dela, apenas deixando a que estava enfaixada livre.  
A porta se abriu e Ben entrou, ele usava seu uniforme de policial, então aquela não era uma visita de amigo. Bella percebeu que a lateral do nariz dele estava roxo.  
— Ben, o que aconteceu com você? — Bella perguntou.  
— Alguém me deu um soco e roubou minha arma. — ele falou dando um sorrisinho sarcástico enquanto olhava para Edward.  
— Amor, não foi você que deu um... — Bella parou, o sorriso de Edward era tão grande nunca havia o visto sorrir tanto assim. — O que perdi? — ela perguntou confusa.  
— Nada. — ele falou dando de ombros, a felicidade transbordava por seus olhos brilhantes. Bella estava ali viva e o chamando de amor, tinha algo melhor que isso? Algo que ele pensou que nunca mais aconteceria, estava acontecendo. — Me desculpe Ben, mas eu realmente estava desesperado.  
— Eu não vou prestar queixas porque sou seu amigo, se não agora você estaria preso por agredir um policial. — ele falou.  
— Obrigado. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? — Edward perguntou.  
— Preciso do seu depoimento, Bella pode ser?  
— Claro.  
— Só a deixe comer e dar de mamar a Renesmee, Ben. — Edward pediu. — Depois, ela pode falar mais tranquilamente.  
— É claro, então voltarei em uma hora, vou aproveitar e ver se conseguimos descobrir de quem era o corpo no carro.  
Mal deu um minuto depois que Ben saiu, Esme entrou no quarto com Renesmee nos braços e Emmett ao seu encalço, o menino, logo pulou na cama em cima da mãe a abraçando.  
— Oh, querida, estou tão feliz que esteja bem. — Esme falou aliviada, seus olhos estavam úmidos, Bella era quase uma filha para ela.

— Graças a Deus. Deixe-me pega-la. — Bella pediu ajeitando Emmett do seu lado e estendendo a mão para pegar sua filha.  
— Claro, ela deve estar morrendo de saudades de você, chorou muito a noite, só se acalmou quando Edward ficou com ela algumas horas, antes dele sair correndo.  
— Oh, Nessie... Mamãe te ama tanto, sentiu tanto a sua falta, ainda bem que você está bem. — Bella falou acariciando o rostinho de sua filha que a olhava, o bebe deu sorriso banguelo, Emmett riu.  
— A senhora a chamou de Nessie. — ele explicou rindo baixinho.  
Bella rolou os olhos e deu um beijo nele.  
— Você quer tentar alimenta-la? — Edward perguntou colocando sua mão na mãozinha da filha que estava com luvinhas brancas.  
— Claro.  
— Se doer demais...  
— Eu posso aguentar. — ela garantiu.  
— Eu sei que pode mas...  
Bella o calou com um olhar, ela percebeu pela primeira vez que vestia uma roupa de hospital e que estava com outro sutiã, liberou seu peito e colocou na boca de Renesmee.  
— Hum... — ela fez uma careta de dor. — Isso dói. — ela falou vendo sua filha sugar o leite fortemente.  
— Eu posso imaginar, querida, mas é necessário, eu trouxe uma bombinha para quando ela terminar de mamar, e não tiver esvaziando completamente, você poder tirar o leite. Já está esterilizada.  
— Obrigada, Esme.  
Depois que Bella terminou de amamentar Renesmee, Esme entregou para ela uma bombinha e Bella retirou mais leite de seus seios. A menina ficou deitada em seu carrinho dormindo, enquanto Emmett também dormia, mas deitada na cama da mãe, ao lado dela. Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira, próximo à cama, com sua mão na dela.  
Alguns minutos depois que Esme foi embora, dizendo que todos estavam loucos para verem mais tinham que esperar o horário de visita, Ben entrou no quarto, com outro policial que tinha um bloco de notas e caneta para anotar o depoimento de Bella.  
— Será que ele não vai acordar? — ela perguntou a Edward, acariciando a cabeça de seu filho adormecido.  
— Não, acho que ele só vai acordar se nós o chamarmos. — Edward falou um pouco tenso pelo depoimento, Bella acariciou a mão dele, o relaxando.  
— Vamos começar? — Ben perguntou.  
— Claro.  
Ben começou perguntando como ela tinha conhecido James. Bella contou, pulando algumas partes, mas contando a parte que ele havia lhe estuprado. Ela começou a contar como James tinha aparecido no estacionamento e que não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de ter pedido que ele não levasse sua filha e depois acordou no cativeiro.  
— Ele me batia toda vez que eu falava o nome de Edward. — Bella falou, ouvido seu marido praguejar baixinho.  
— Ele apenas a agrediu? Ou ele... Tentou abusar de você? — os ombros de Edward tencionaram na hora, não havia parado para pensar naquilo Mas logo relaxou, se ela tivesse sido violentada Heidi teria falado para ele quando ela havia lhe examinado.  
Bella olhou para Edward antes de responder. — Ele falou que iria me ter novamente. — ela disse com uma careta. — Mas disse que só depois que não estivéssemos mais ali.  
— Então ele não fez nada além de lhe bater?  
— Não. — ela falou.  
— Você sabe para onde ele iria leva-la.  
— Não. — ela repetiu.  
— E como você fez para Edward te encontrar?  
— Eu tenho um rastreador no meu pingente. — ela mostrou a pulseira. — Pedir para James ir ao banheiro e ele me soltou e eu conseguir ativa-lo. — ela explicou rapidamente. Ben já sabia que ela usava o rastreador por causa de Marcus, mas como ele já estava preso não havia necessidade, e muito menos agora com James morto.  
Edward respondeu algumas perguntas depois dela, falando tudo rapidamente.  
— Bom, acho que é só isso. — Ben falou.  
— Vocês conseguiram identificar o corpo? — Edward perguntou.  
— Ainda não, estão procurando o DNA no banco de dados, logo quando descobrimos falaremos com vocês.  
— Ok, obrigado.  
— Não por isso amigo, você que fez todo o trabalho duro. — Ben respondeu sorrindo.  
Eles se abraçaram rapidamente.  
— Estou feliz que esteja viva, Bella. — ele falou sorrindo para a esposa do amigo. — Principalmente Angela, ela ficou muito abalada, mas agora estar doida para vim vê-la.  
— Diga para ela vim e trazer nosso afilhado. — ela falou apertando a mão boa de Edward. — Estou com saudades dele.  
— Vou dizer sim. — prometeu ele.  
No momento que ele foi abrir a porta uma enfermeira bateu nela.  
— Ops. — ele falou dando um sorriso e saiu do quarto a enfermeira entrou empurrando um carrinho.  
— O jantar. — ela falou.  
— Obrigado, Darcy. — Edward disse educadamente.  
— Com licença.  
Edward se levantou e pegou o prato entregando—o a Bella, ela sentiu seu estômago roncar audivelmente.  
— Coma. — Edward falou sorrindo, acariciando a bochecha dela.  
Bella comeu sem reclamar, a comida do hospital não era a das melhores, mais a sua fome era tanta que ela ficaria satisfeita comendo até terra.  
— Você já comeu? — ela perguntou, depois de oferecer a ele que recusou.  
— Sim, eu comi enquanto você dormia. — ele respondeu. Depois que havia conversado Heidi e seus pais havia chegado, ele foi obrigado a comer e levado quase a força para a lanchonete do hospital, ele comeu com desejo, dois mistos quentes, um salgado e um copo grande de suco de laranja, ele comeu rápido ciente de que logo voltaria para sua mulher, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava viva. Viva.  
— Está satisfeita? — ele perguntou quando ela terminou de comer.  
— Sim, momentaneamente.  
— Quando sentir fome me diga.  
— Que horas são?  
— Mais de oito horas da noite.  
— Não é melhor vocês irem para casa? Não quero que você acorde todo dolorido por dormir nessa cadeira.  
— Bella, eu não vou deixar você aqui. — ele falou.  
— Mas e as crianças?  
— Meu pai vai vim pega-los, depois que terminar o turno dele. — ele informou.  
Ela ficou em silêncio, acariciando a mão dele.  
— Edward? — ela o chamou baixinho.  
Eles se entreolharam intensamente.  
— Sim?  
— Eu amo você.  
— E eu a você linda. — ele afirmou beijando a testa dela.  
Ela só não imaginava que demoraria tanto tempo para ouvir um eu te amo saindo da boca dele novamente.

...

Os olhos deles se abriram, sentia seu rosto todo dolorido e sangue escorrer por ele.  
Ouviu um bufar e sentiu um bafo quente em seu rosto que estava todo dolorido.  
Demorou um minuto e precisou ele ouvir um rugindo, para ele entender da onde vinha o cheiro.  
Sentiu uma pata presada em seu peito e ele paralisou.  
Urso.  
Faminto.  
Um urso, enorme e marrom estava ali o olhando fixamente.  
E James não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.  
O urso mordeu a perna dele, querendo carne, James gritou de dor.  
Queria morrer logo.  
Por um momento se lembrou de Bella e de toda dor que causou a ela.  
Se ela tiver sentindo ao menos um terço da dor que ele sentia agora, ele podia dizer que havia errado e muito em sua vida, com o urso comendo sua carne. Ele teria que aguentar, seu sangue todo escorrer, enquanto isso o urso o devorava, saciando sua fome com fervor, mas o urso sentia algo errado, aquela carne da qual comia não era gostosa, parecia estregada.  
Sentiu seu estomago protestar. O urso rugiu e saiu dali.  
Vomitou a carne podre que ele havia consumido. Nem para ser alimento de alguém James serviria, ele não era nada.  
James morreu lentamente, antes que pudesse se arrepender.  
E o urso ficou bem, apesar de toda a carne podre que ele havia consumido.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Demorei para postar porque o capítulo anterior não teve NENHUM comentário, nossa gente isso é tão desanimador...

NOVENTA E DUAS pessoas leram o capitulo e NENHUMA parou para dizer ao menos um gostei ou odiei

Bem, não adianta mais falar né.

Logo teremos mais, eu acho...


	38. Cabana do Amor

Algumas semanas se passaram.  
Era dia nove de fevereiro de 2004.  
Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período.  
Coisas boas, coisas ruins.

Bella não ficou muito tempo no hospital, ela só precisava tomar alguns antibióticos durante alguns dias para não ter nenhuma infecção. Logo eles voltaram para casa, e não foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Edward voltou a trabalhar no dia seguinte, Emmett voltou a estudar e Bella cuidava de sua princesinha, mas alguma coisa estava errada.  
Alguns dias depois do ocorrido, Ben contou para eles que o corpo da mulher era de Tanya. Edward e Bella ficaram surpresos e horrorizados, mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia feita e falado para ele, eles nunca desejaram algo assim para ela.  
Uma semana depois que Bella saiu do hospital, Edward tirou os pontos do lábio dela que estava ansiosa para isso, mas não foi como esperava, imaginava que Edward a beijaria desesperadamente e faria amor com ela ali mesmo, já que havia acabado o resguardo, mas não ele só a olhou profundamente e a puxou para um beijo casto, suas línguas mal se tocavam, mas ainda assim foi intenso e apaixonado e ele não tentou nada mais que um simples beijo. O rosto de Bella que ficou um pouco inchado e roxo depois dos tapas de James, já estava normal. Bella percebeu que Edward estava agindo, diferente, estranho.  
Ele acordava a noite com pesadelos, gritando desesperado o nome dela, quando ela conseguia acorda-lo ele a beijava desesperadamente, mas não passava disso, como ela queria. Ele também estava trabalhando mais do que o habitual, às vezes chegava muito tarde a casa encontrando Bella dormindo na cama com a tevê ligada, ele andava mais cansado do que o habitual e não estava falando direito com ela, parecia que eles haviam caindo em uma rotina que normalmente os casais têm depois de anos de casados.  
Edward sempre se levantava antes de Bella, ele dava um pequeno beijo nela e saia, passava no quarto de seus filhos fazendo o mesmo, no trabalho ele ficava afundado pegando o máximo de pacientes que podia assim sua mente ficaria ocupada impedindo-o de pensar coisas que ele não queria pensar.  
Bella acordava com o chorinho baixo de Renesmee, ela dava de mamar a sua filha, que estava crescendo saudavelmente. Depois acordava Emmett e lhe dava seus remédios, enquanto ele se arrumava para ir à escola, Bella preparava seu café da manhã, depois Jasper passava e levava ele para a escola junto com Rose, Bella ficava o dia em casa, às vezes visitava Alice que estava com um à barriga enorme de seis meses de gestação, os papais já haviam escolhido o nome do casal de gêmeos que esperavam seria Penélope e Peter.  
Os finais de semana, Edward não ia trabalhar, ele ficava em casa brincando com os filhos, nos domingos eles sempre iam para casa de Carlisle e Esme e passavam o dia todo lá.  
Pra quem visse, diriam que eles estavam bem, mas na verdade não estavam. Edward só conversava com ela coisas básicas, eram poucas as vezes que eles realmente se beijavam, ele dava sempre selinhos nela, mas beijos de verdade eram somente quando ela o acordava de um pesadelo.  
A semana que eles mais haviam se falado foi a que antecedeu o aniversário de Emmett, mal podiam acreditar que o menino já estava completando seus oito anos de idade, eles fizeram uma pequena festinha na casa deles, Emmett se divertiu muito e o mais importante para eles era isso, ver os filhos deles felizes.  
Bella, então, começou a imaginar que Edward havia perdido o desejo por seu corpo, que ele havia ficado feio depois da gravidez, mesmo ela vendo que ele estava do mesmo jeito a única diferença era seus seios que estavam maiores e um pouco diferentes, e teve que confessar para si mesmo que havia ganhando algumas estrias, mas nada assustador. Toda mulher tem estrias. O fato se confirmou pra Bella.  
Ela estava nua no banheiro se olhando no espelho, vendo se tinha algo errado com seu corpo, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada, ela segurou seus seios sem aperta-los, nesse momento a porta se abriu e um Edward vestido de branco entrou no banheiro, ele paralisou ao ver sua esposa nua se olhando no espelho.  
— Eu...er... vo... ér... — ele gaguejou, seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo de cima a baixo de sua mulher. — Desculpe... — ele falou e saiu do banheiro. Se fosse a outro momento ele teria entrado, feito alguma gracinha e a agarrado, Bella não sabia explicar o motivo desse comportamento dele, podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele, mas ele simplesmente fugiu dela.  
Bella foi até a porta e a trancou, se sentia tão rejeitada. Sem conseguir impedir lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto e ela chorou querendo amenizar a dor que sentia em seu peito.  
No mesmo dia, Edward foi até Port Angeles, e voltou mais de dez horas da noite, mentiu para Bella dizendo que ele havia tido uma cirurgia de emergência no hospital.  
No outro dia, Jasper veio buscar Emmett para leva—lo a escola como sempre, e não ele estranhou encontrar Bella tão cabisbaixa.  
— Emmett, vá ficar um pouco com Rose, eu já estou indo. — ele falou ao sobrinho. — Bella o que houve? — ele perguntou a ela que estava na sua frente.  
— Nada. — ela mentiu, mas era péssima em fazer isso.  
— Você não está bem, quer que eu chame Edward?  
— Não... eu... — uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela.  
— Bella, pode confiar em mim se tiver algo que eu possa fazer.  
— Ele é o problema. — ela desabafou enfim, não aguentava mais guardar aquilo só pra si.  
— Edward? O que ele fez? — Jasper se fez de desentendido.  
— O que ele não fez? Seria a perguntar correta. — ela falou.  
— Bella, o Ed...  
— Deixa pra lá, Jasper, vá deixar as crianças na escola, eu preciso dar de mamar a Renesmee.  
— Bella...  
— Eu vou ficar bem.  
— Ok, tchau, então.

Mais tarde naquele dia Jasper ligou para Edward e eles tiveram uma longa conversar, Edward chegou cedo à sua casa naquele dia, era de tarde e todos estavam dormindo, encontrou Bella deitada na cama vestida com um pijama confortável e um pouco sexy e viu que ela havia dormindo assistindo o vídeo de Charlie e Renée, Edward suspirou ele teria que tomar logo sua decisão e rápido, e olhou para o vídeo onde mostravam seus sogros e terminou de assistir, já sabia o que faria para salvar a si mesmo e seu casamento.  
— Me desculpe. — pediu dando um beijo rápido na testa dela.

Edward entrou na porta de sua casa horas mais tarde, passou no quarto de Emmett e o encontrou acordado se revirando na cama, acabou lendo uma história pra ele até que o menino dormiu, depois foi ao quando de sua princesinha que ninava como um pequeno anjinho, quando chegou no seu quarto encontrou Bella novamente na cama, mas agora vestia outra roupa e seu rosto estava triste e cansado.  
— Boa noite Linda. — ele falou sorrindo, Bella não deixou transparecer a felicidade que sentiu quando ele a chamou de linda, fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia isso dele.  
— Onde você estava? — ela perguntou, se lembrando do motivo de estar triste. Já podia o ver formulando a frase: " Estava no hospital, houve uma emergência". Ela sabia que era mentira, havia ligado para lá.  
— Estava em Port Angels. — ele falou sinceramente. Bella se surpreendeu.  
— E o que você foi fazer lá? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— É uma longa história. — falou ele. — Posso tomar um banho primeiro? — perguntou.  
Bella apenas deu de ombros saindo do quarto.  
Ele suspirou. Tomou um banho rápido, mais relaxante. Vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca velha que tinha dois furinhos.  
Foi atrás de Bella.  
A encontrou no quarto de Renesmee, ela estava sentada no pequeno sofá branco, sua camisa abaixada enquanto a menina mamava no seio da mãe, seus olhos estavam bem atentos olhando a mulher que havia lhe dado à vida.  
— Ela é tão linda como você. — Edward falou se aproximando silenciosamente. A menina estava um pouquinho maior e gordinha, suas bochechas dava vontade de morder ainda mais quando ela sorria mostrando suas covinhas e sua gengiva banguela, seus cabelos estavam de um loiro acastanhado.  
Bella tentou não demostrar como o cheiro dele afetou e muito menos o que as palavras causaram em seu interior.  
— Ela é mais linda. — ela falou olhando para filha, passando a mão nos fios claros da cabecinha dela.  
— Ela está conseguindo pegar a mamadeira? — ele perguntou curioso.  
— Sim. — ela respondeu sem entender o motivo da pergunta.  
Ele não falou nada depois disso, eles ficaram em silêncio vendo a menina mamar com vontade quando ela soltou o peito da mãe, Edward a pegou e a colocou para arrotar dando um tapinha de leve em suas costas pequenas, deu um sorriso como sempre fazia ao ouvir o barulhinho saindo da boca dela.  
— Boa noite, querida. — Bella falou dando um beijinho na testa dela e saindo do quarto.  
Edward a ninou ainda por alguns instantes e quando percebeu que ela dormia profundamente e com um biquinho em seus lábios saiu do quarto sussurrando que a amava.  
Ele foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo da agua subiu as escadas e foi ao seu quarto, depois de dar uma última conferida em seus filhos. Bella saiu do banheiro no momento em que ele entreva no quarto.  
— Você quer conversar agora? — ele perguntou sem graça, não sabendo o que dizer.  
— Você quem sabe — ela falou dando de ombros sem olhar para ele.  
— Olha para mim.— ele pediu se aproximando dela, Bella olhou nos olhos dele que a olhavam de volta. — Eu... ér... me desculpe. — ele gaguejou sem saber o por onde começar.  
— Te desculpar pelo quê? Por você ter sido um babaca nos últimos dias? Por você mal ter olhado na minha cara? Mal falar comigo? Só me beijar direito quando você acorda de um pesadelo? Por você estar sendo indiferente a mim? — ela falou sem conseguir se conter, as palavras escapando de sua boca. — Por quais desses motivos ou por todos eles?  
— Não é assim. — ele sussurrou nervoso, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.  
— E é como então, Edward?  
— Bella. — ele falou com a voz desesperada. — Eu... Eu vive quase dois dias achando que você estava morta. Isso mexeu comigo, mais do que eu imaginei, me assustou, feriu uma parte de mim. Eu percebi que você é mais frágil do que eu pensava, que você é uma mortal, todos nós somos e que em qualquer momento pode acontecer um acidente e aí você não estará mais comigo, eu não soube lidar com isso da melhor forma, ao invés disso me fazer ficar mais próximo de você, de viver mais intensamente ao seu lado, eu me afastei, eu fiquei... com medo. Eu não posso perder você, Bella. Eu não posso, eu te amo mais do que tudo, mais do que minha própria vida e ela não seria nada sem você. Quando me disseram que você estava morta, foi difícil e já pensava em um jeito de me encontrar com você seja lá para aonde vamos depois que morremos, eu só não podia viver em um mundo sem você, mas aí eu me lembrei de nossos filhos e como você reagiria se eu os deixasse aqui sem ambos os pais, eu não podia fazer isso, não era só sobre eu, tinha eles também e Emmett sofreria ainda mais, e Nessie quando pudesse entender das coisas, mas eu queria ir, eu queria partir, e eu me senti um monstro, pois eu queria algo que iria causar mais dor para eles, que pai quer algo que causa dor aos filhos? Então eu decidi que iria criá-los, mesmo ainda não sabendo como fazer isso sem você. Aí no outro dia eu recebi uma luz Bella, eu encontrei você. E saber que você estava ali viva, que não tinha me deixado, me fez perceber que você me deixaria algum dia, ou que eu posso deixar você, porque nós somos humanos, nós amamos, nós odiamos, nós erramos, nós vivemos, nós morremos. Essa é a lei da vida e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso.  
Bella ficou em silêncio, lutando consigo mesma para não interrompe-lo. Percebendo que ele precisava desabafar, sua expressão era tão torturada, antes mesmo de ele terminar ela já o abraçava, enquanto ele falava em seus braços, algumas lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dele.  
— Edward. — ela falou o nome dele como se fosse uma pessoa perdida no deserto e que precisava desesperadamente de agua. — Eu estou aqui. E sempre vou estar mesmo se algum dia eu partir, nunca vou abandona-lo, assim como eu sei que você vai estar sempre gravado em meu coração, como se fosse uma tatuagem. Eu não sei se posso imaginar como você lidou com tudo isso, mas se sentiu apenas uma pequena parte do que eu sinto ao apenas imaginar como seria se um dia eu perdesse você... — ela deixou vaga à frase. Não sabia o que faria sem ele. — Mas eu estou aqui, não aconteceu nada comigo, com a gente, e eu vou ficar aqui até quando Ele nos permitir.  
— Espero que seja por um longo tempo. — ele falou cheirando os cabelos dela.  
— Eu também. — sussurrou ela.  
— Me perdoa? — ele sussurrou na orelha dela. — Por tudo?  
— É claro que eu te perdoo, mas com uma condição?  
— Qual?  
—Nunca mais se afaste de mim novamente. Eu sei você ficou aqui comigo, esse tempo todo, mas só seu corpo, seus pensamentos estavam longe.  
— Eles eram todos direcionados a você de um jeito ou de outro. Eu só preciso ainda superar essa dor que eu sinto toda vez que as lembranças vêm.  
— Eu você está sempre ao seu lado, ajudando você. — ela prometeu.  
— Eu sei que vai.  
Eles ficaram ali incontáveis minutos abraçados, como há muito tempo não faziam.  
— O que você foi fazer em Port Angels? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— Eu estava conversando com um psicólogo. — ele falou sinceramente.  
— Sério?  
— Sim. Jasper percebeu que tinha algo de errado comigo e me aconselhou a ir a um.  
— E foi bom?  
— Não foi ruim, me ajudou a entender algumas coisas. Eu já havia ido nele antes, mas eu não tive coragem de falar com ele, sei lá. — deu de ombros. — E sabe de uma coisa?  
Ele falou aproximando seu rosto do dela, um sorriso pequeno brincava em seus lábios.  
— O quê?  
— Eu ainda não te beijei como deveria. — ele falou, no segundo seguinte colando seus lábios aos dela.  
Os lábios dele colaram seu ao dela delicadamente, Bella entreabriu seus lábios para receber os dele como há muito tempo não sentia. A língua dele pediu passagem para adentrar a boca dela que foi prontamente aceita. As línguas se acariciaram primeiro lentamente, mas logo a saudade se transformou em desespero e o beijo doce ficou intenso e apaixonado. Edward a apertou contra seu corpo, fazendo o beijo ficar mais profundo.  
Bella sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo, arrepiando sua pele enquanto ele descia seus lábios para o pescoço dela, para logo depois volta-la a beijar intensamente.  
— Eu amo você, linda. — ele falou ofegante levantando ela do chão pela bunda, Bella arfou com a pegada forte dele, e fazendo-a entrelaçar suas pernas em sua cintura.  
— E também te amo, meu gostosão. — ela falou talvez ainda mais ofegante que ele.  
Voltaram a se beijarem e Bella sentiu algo macio em suas costas percebeu que estavam na cama, continuou beijando ele, sem conseguir encontrar forças para fazê-lo parar, mesmo sabendo que tinha que fazer isso.  
— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Edward murmurou mordiscando os lábios dela, enquanto uma mão sua acariciava a lateral do corpo dela e a outra adentrava a blusa.  
— Edward. — Bella gemeu de frustração. — Pare. — ela pediu baixinho.  
— Por quê? — ele perguntou confuso.  
— Nós não podemos. — ela esclareceu. — Eu estou de visita. — ela disse sugestivamente, Edward praguejou baixinho e saiu de cima dela, se deitando ao lado dela.  
Ele xingou.  
— Desculpa.  
— Bella, não peça desculpas para isso. — ele falou tirando uma mexa do cabelo dela e colocando atrás da orelha. — Falta muito tempo para acabar?  
— Amanhã acaba. — falou convicta.  
— Amanhã é quarta. — ele pensou alto. — Acho que dá tempo.  
— Tempo de quê?  
— Nós vamos passar o sábado e domingo longe daqui. — ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
— Edward...  
— Sem mais... Comece a separar leite para nossa filha, tenho certeza que minha mãe vai adorar ficar com nossos filhos.  
— Mas, ela é tão pequena ainda.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem e serão apenas dois dias.  
— E para onde nós vamos?  
— Eu não sei ainda. — falou sinceramente. — Mas vou encontrar um lugar aqui bem perto e que pega sinal de telefone, assim qualquer coisa é só ela nos ligar.  
— Edward, eu acho melhor esperar ela completar pelo menos uns sete meses antes de deixa-la sozinha, ela só tem dois meses.  
— Ela vai fazer três daqui algumas semanas, vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim. — ele pediu. — Eu só quero passar dois dias, só eu e você, para nós nos reencontramos, Bella, você sabe tão bem como eu o quanto precisamos disso.  
— Tudo bem. — ela concordou depois de alguns minutos.  
— Você não vai se arrepender, amor. — ele falou dando um selinho nela. E ela não iria mesmo.  
Eles dormiram abraçados, naquela noite Edward não teve nenhum pesadelo.

...

O dia seguinte foi corrido Edward passou o dia todo fazendo planos para o final de semana dele, Bella ofereceu ajuda, mas ele apenas falou para ela relaxar. Então ela decidiu ir a um SPA, chamou Angela, Esme e Alice que claro, amou a ideia, mesmo com o barrigão que ela estava. Na quinta, elas foram cedo para Seatlle em um carro só, Bella teve que levar sua filha, mas isso não foi um problema já que o SPA oferecia um berçário, Angela deixou os gêmeos com Ben já que ele estava de folga do trabalho e já comiam papinha.  
Elas fizeram tudo que tinha direito, unhas, cabelo, depilação, massagem, esfoliação, um tratamento para corpo com chocolate.  
Quando chegaram a Forks já era mais de nove horas da noite, Bella dirigia com cuidado já que nevava um pouco. Deixou cada uma em sua casa, já que estavam no carro dela. Quando estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa, embrulhou Renesmee bem já que estava bem frio Edward a esperava com a porta aberta.  
— Finalmente, estava começando a ficar preocupado... — ele parou olhando para Bella.  
— O que foi? — ela perguntou fingindo inocência.  
— Você cortou seu cabelo. — ele falou reparando que o cabelo que antes batia um pouco abaixo da cintura dela agora batia dois dedos abaixo do ombro, tinha um franjão e estava todo replicado, fazendo-a parecer mais jovem.  
— Você não gostou? — ela perguntou balançando seu cabelo, ainda segurando sua filha que estava acordada nos braços.  
— Você está linda, querida. — ele falou maravilhado e a beijando com paixão, mas não tanta por causa da bebezinha que estava nos seus braços. — Mas eu vou sentir saudades do seu cabelão.  
— Agora você entende o que eu sentir quando você apareceu careca.  
— Eu não estava careca. — ele falou fazendo uma careta.  
— Em já está dormindo?  
— Sim, acabou de dormir. — ele respondeu pegando sua filha em seus braços. — E você lindinha está pronta para nossa leitura?  
Depois que Edward havia lido que era muito importante ler para os bebes ainda mesmo que eles não entendessem nada, havia comprado vários livros infantis de meninas e toda noite lia nem que seja por um minuto para sua filha, eles alternavam entre ela e Emmett. Uma vez um com cada.

Sexta feira foi um dia tranquilo, eles passaram à tarde com as crianças, brincando e curtindo a pré-saudade que já sentiam deles pelo dois dias que ficariam viajando.  
Edward riu com Emmett ouvindo os barulhinhos que sua princesinha soltava com Emmett brincando com ela, enquanto ele trocava a fralda.  
— Dá um sorrisinho para o maninho, dá. — Emmett falou para a irmã, mesmo sem precisar a menina já sorria abertamente mostrando sua gengiva banguela e suas covinhas na bochecha rosada.  
— Quem é a menina mais linda, quem é? — Edward também falava com a filha terminando de colar os adesivos da fralda, ele fechou o macacãozinho.  
— Você tá tão cheirosinha. — Emmett falou beijando a bochecha da irmã.  
— Claro que estou, sou uma princesa tenho que andar cheirosa. — Edward falou fazendo uma vozinha infantil. Emmett riu do pai.  
— Desse jeito eu fico com ciúmes. — Bella falou fazendo os homens de sua vida perceber que ela estava ali, só os observando em silêncio.  
— Ah, mamãe tem beijinho para a senhora também. — Emmett falou fazendo um biquinho. Bella riu e se abaixou para que o menino pudesse beija-la em seu rosto.  
— Huuum... Que beijos gostosos. — Bella falou também enchendo o menino de beijos também.

Na manhã de sábado eles saíram mais cedo do que o previsto, ainda teriam que deixar as crianças na casa de Carlisle e Esme, se despediram dos filhos com uma pequena dor no coração e ambos falando várias recomendações a Esme e Carlisle que só sorriam e assentiam, felizes por ficarem com os netos durante dois dias e cientes que Rose logo estaria ali também.  
— Não vai mesmo me dizer a onde vamos? — Bella perguntou mais uma vez, depois que saíram de Forks.  
Edward negou com a cabeça sorrindo.  
A viagem foi longa. Ninguém falou nada, depois da pergunta de Bella e o silêncio confortável e sim era preenchido com acordes de piano que saiam do auto falante do carro. Ambos se sentiam um pouco nervosos e a música ajudou a relaxa-los.  
— Esse é o Monte Rainer? — Bella perguntou surpresa, quebrando o silêncio, olhando a vista na sua frente.  
— Sim. — Edward respondeu depois de limpar sua garganta.  
— Nós vamos ficar em Tacoma? — Ela falou observando a cidade.  
— Não. — ele foi monossilábico.  
— Mais já estamos chegando?  
— Sim. — ele falou divertido, Bella revirou os olhos.  
— Está começando a nevar. — ela falou observando os pequenos flocos que caiam, ainda não era nada que pudesse preocupa-los.  
— Não se preocupe, mais uns quinze minutos e estaremos lá. — ele falou docemente, sua mão acariciando a de Bella, pela primeira vez na viajem. Ela apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco aproveitando o contato da pele dele.  
Bella agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter posto corrente de neves no pneu quando entraram em uma estrada que estava coberta de neve, Edward dirigiu com cuidado e agilidade, em menos de cinco minutos ele estacionava em frente a uma cabana coberta de neve.

— Nós vamos ficar aqui? — Bella perguntou quando ele parou o carro em frente à cabana.  
— Você não gostou? — Ele perguntou temeroso.  
— Gostei, mas aqui não tem ursos? — ela perguntou com medo.  
— Eles ficam do outro lado, você acha que eu a traria para um lugar perigoso? — ele quis saber, arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
— Não. — ela respondeu olhando nos olhos dele.  
Edward sorriu e saiu do carro, dando a volta e abrindo a porta para Bella.  
Bella encolheu seu corpo com o frio que sentiu e seu marido colocou seus braços pela cintura dela a guiando para a entrada da cabana.  
Edward pegou a chave no bolso de sua calça e abriu à porta, eles entraram na pequena cabana.  
— Eu vou pegar a mala. — ele falou olhando em volta.  
O ambiente era bem confortável. O chão da sala era coberto por um tapete bege e felpudo do mesmo tom do sofá de três lugares que havia ali. No centro tinha uma mesinha acolchoada em um tom de cinza combinando com uma poltrona, uma tevê de LED na parede em frente ao sofá, na diagonal tinha uma lareira. Havia uma enorme porta de vidro que dava para uma pequena varanda, podia ver a neve caindo lá fora.  
A sala era separada da cozinha por uma metade de uma parede. Tinha uma  
mesa de madeira em um canto de quatro lugares, os armários eram todos de madeira em um tom amarelado. Todas as paredes da cabana, eram no estilo de tijolos, em tons marrons, havia algumas fotografias e pinturas de paisagens ou coisas abstratas bem bonitas. Apesar de ela ser bem no estilo camponês era bem moderna e aconchegante.  
— Gostou? — Edward perguntou colocando uma mochila preta e grande no chão, uma sacola e a bolsa de Bella que olhou sugestivamente para bolsa, lembrando—se do que havia ali.  
— Sim. — ela falou conseguindo esconder seu nervosismo. — Como você achou esse lugar?  
— Jasper indicou, ele já veio aqui com Alice, um amigo dele é o dono daqui e aluga para casais que querem fugir da rotina. — Edward respondeu, olhando tudo detalhadamente.  
— Hum... — ela murmurou.  
— Vamos ver o quarto. — ele falou dando um sorriso.  
A cabana, realmente era apenas para casais, tanto que só havia um quarto, com uma cama grande, um pequeno armário. O banheiro foi o que mais o surpreendeu tinha uma jacuzzi enorme em formato de circulo bem no centro, duas pias e um banheiro enorme.  
— WOW. — Edward exclamou surpreso.  
Bella apenas assentiu.  
— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
— Você vai dormir. — ele falou. — Enquanto eu preparo nosso almoço. — piscou.  
— Mas eu não estou com sono.  
— Está sim, linda. Pensa que não percebi que você mal pregou os olhos durante a noite.  
Bella suspirou, não havia porque mentir, ela estava com um pouquinho de sono mesmo.  
— Você não vai precisar de ajuda?  
— Posso me virar muito bem sozinho. — garantiu.  
— Tudo bem então.  
— Eu vou pegar a bolsa com os lençóis e edredons. — ele falou.

Bella não demorou muito a dormir, se sentia confortável e bem quentinha. Enquanto isso Edward separava dos ingredientes que havia comprado em Forks, o que iria usar e guardava o que não usaria agora.  
Já era mais de duas horas da tarde quando seu almoço ficou pronto decidiu ir acordar Bella depois de arrumar a mesa, mas ela apareceu na cozinha linda como sempre.  
— Hum... Isso está tão cheiroso. — ela falou expirando profundamente.  
— Espero que o gosto esteja tão bom o como o cheiro. — ele falou puxando a cadeira para ela sentar.  
— Edward, você sempre cozinhou melhor que eu então com certeza deve estar.  
— Obrigado, amor. — ele agradeceu acariciando a bochecha dela com as costas da mão.

Ele a serviu ela e a si mesmo, sentou—se ao lado dela, suas pernas se tocando por baixo da mesa.  
— Uau isso está uma delícia. — ela falou depois de provar da tortilha de batata com frango que ele havia feito.  
— Aposto que não é mais gostosa que você. — ele falou fazendo Bella corar.  
Eles comeram conversando banalidades, enquanto bebericava do vinho tinto que tinha pouco teor de álcool, já que Bella ainda amamentava. Quando terminaram Bella ensaboava a louça enquanto ele enxaguava e secava.  
— Você quer tomar um banho na jacuzzi comigo? — Edward perguntou depois que terminaram de arrumar toda a cozinha.  
— Pode ser. — Bella respondeu o olhando intensamente.  
— Me espere lá então, eu já vou. — ele falou inclinando seu rosto.  
— Ok. — ela murmurou antes dos seus lábios, finalmente, se colarem.  
Eles se beijaram por termináveis segundos, intensamente. Separaram-se ofegante com singelos selinhos.  
— Não vou deixa-la esperando Sra. Cullen. — Edward falou antes de ela sumir pelo corredor.

Edward apareceu no banheiro segurando a garrafa do vinho que bebiam poucos minutos depois que ainda estava na metade, parecendo ansioso e em expectativa com algo. Bella já o esperava na banheira nua, a agua o impedia de ver o corpo dela todo, o cabelo dela estava preso e sua cabeça apoiada na borda da banheira. Ele tirou suas roupas silenciosamente e entrou na jacuzzi sentando-se de frente para ela, sentindo os jatos de agua forte em suas costas, isso lhe dava ideias bem, impróprias para fazer algo com Bella. Ela abriu seus olhos vendo-o levar à garrafa a boca e beber depois ele estendeu a ela que bebeu também.  
— Eu... — eles falaram em coro e pararam.  
— Pode falar primeiro. — ele falou.  
Ela mordeu seus lábios, hesitante, dando outro gole no vinho, seus dedos tocando—nos dele quando ele pegou a garrafa.  
— Você... ainda sente desejo por mim? — ela perguntou enfim, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele.  
— Isabella, que raios de pergunta é essa? — ele falou alto a fazendo olhar para ele. — É lógico que eu ainda sinto desejo por você e até mais que antes.  
— Então...  
— Então porque ainda não estou dentro de você? Fazendo amor com você, como há muito tempo não fazemos? — ele terminou por ela que assentiu.  
— Sim  
— Eu achei que nós precisamos conversar primeiro, mas nunca duvide que eu não sinta mais desejo por você, eu sinto e muito.  
— Então prove. — ela o desafiou. Edward a olhou atentamente, seus olhos observaram ela pegando a garrafa de vinho, a boca se abrindo em um pequeno O e ela bebeu do liquido deixando propositalmente algumas gotas escaparem ela pôs a ponta da sua língua para fora e as capturou lambendo seus lábios. Isso foi o bastante.  
Edward rugiu e a puxou pela cintura a beijando com desespero.  
As línguas deles se encontraram e se acariciaram mutuamente, Edward levantou o corpo de Bella um pouco, com facilidade e a fez sentar em seu colo colando mais seus corpos, ambos gemeram sentindo o sexo deles se encostarem depois de tanto tempo.  
Edward queria ir com calma, amar ela lentamente, apreciar cada momento, mas o desejo percorria seu corpo em suas veias, não o deixava fazer nada como o planejado.  
— Edward... — Bella gemeu na orelha dele mordicando e chupando o lóbulo puxando os cabelos com força, enquanto rebolava seus quadris.  
— Bella. — ele gemeu colocando a mão na cintura dela e a afastando delicadamente.  
— O que? — ela perguntou inocentemente.  
— Assim não, quero ama-la com calma.  
— Edward, nós teremos tempo para isso depois, preciso de você agora dentro de mim. — ela falou seus olhos brilhantes de desejo o encarando, suas mãos descerem pela barriga dela até encontrar seu membro, ela o apertou levemente.  
— Porra, Bella, você acaba comigo. — ele falou perdendo totalmente seu controle. Seus lábios se chocaram com o dela brutamente.  
Eles se beijaram intensamente e desesperadamente, quando o ar se fez necessário Edward deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela o mordiscando e chupando alguns pontos estratégicos.  
Bella roçava seus seios nele, Edward fez um biquinho sabendo que não poderia brincar com eles, ainda. Bella puxava o cabelo dele com uma mão e a outra acariciava o membro dele que estava duro e pulsante em sua mão.  
Ela levantou seu quadril para conectar seu corpo no dele. Edward, de repente, gemeu frustrado, se lembrando de algo.  
— Droga... Porra... Eu sou tão burro... Argh. — ele puxou seus cabelos com força, estava com raiva.  
— Qual é o problema, gostosão? — Bella perguntou se esfregando nele.  
— Por favor, se você me ama... — ele chorou desesperado, não literalmente. — Me diz que eu não preciso sair daqui e ir pegar uma camisinha.  
Ela riu beijando-o. Elevou seu quadril e abaixou-se, o membro dele deslizando para dentro dela com facilidade, ambos gemeram alto, de saudade e prazer.  
— Acho que isso responde sua pergunta.  
Edward decidiu deixar para conversar depois, confiava em sua mulher. Ele ainda queria outro filho com ela, mas não naquele momento. Ele a beijou sofregamente acariciando a nuca e a bunda dela.  
— Como eu senti saudades. — Bella falou rebolando seu quadril.  
— Ainda não me convenci disso. — Edward respondeu ofegante, desafiando-a.  
Bella não respondeu apenas começou a cavalga-lo nele rápido e forte, sincronizando com os impulsos do quadril dele.  
A dança do corpo deles era sensual. A força de seus movimentos fazia que a agua caísse e se espalhasse um pouco pelo chão. Edward observou os seios dela, balançarem com seus movimentos, sua língua coçou para tê-los em sua boca, estavam tão grandes e a aureola e o bico estava um pouco maiores ele mal podia ver a hora que pudesse chupa-los como queria. Beijou a boca dela.  
Seus movimentos eram um pouco bruto, mas sincronizados, o desejo os consumiam, eles queriam mais e mais nunca seria suficiente, eram apenas dois animais tentando satisfazer o calor do prazer que sentiam, mesmo assim, eles eram amantes, em cada movimento, em cada beijo, em cada olhar, em cada caricia era visível o amor que sentiam.  
Edward sabia que não iria aguentar muito tempo, ele a beijou com urgência enquanto levava uma mão sua até o ponto que eles estavam conectados, com facilidade tocou o botão de prazer de sua mulher que já estava no auge de chegar ao seu clímax.  
Bella gritou sentindo os tão familiares espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, suas costas se arquearam e ela chegou ao seu limite junto com seu marido ambos mordendo os lábios um do outro, sentindo—se ser preenchida pelo liquido dele, como sentia saudade disso.  
— Ahh— Bella murmurou cansada descansando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.  
— Eu te amo sabia? — ele falou depois de alguns minutos, ainda abraçado a ela, ainda dentro dela. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo da testa dela e beijou o local.  
— Eu também te amo muito gostosão. — ela falou beijando o pescoço dele.  
Ficaram em silêncio abraçados, curtindo o momento de paz, e relaxados na banheira.  
— Você está tomando algo? — Edward perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
— Não. — ela negou.  
— Então...

— Eu coloquei um DIU.

— Quando? — perguntou curioso.  
— Quando acabou o resguardo, para mim você ia querer ficar comigo, mas...  
— Desculpe por eu ter sido tão babaca.  
— Deixe isso para lá, querido. — ela falou acariciando o maxilar dele. — Está tudo bem agora. — deu um selinho nele. — Vamos sair? Estou começando a ficar com a pele enrugada.  
— Claro.  
Bella gemeu um pouquinho quando seus corpos se desconectaram. Ela se levantou pegando uma toalha e se secou, estendeu outra para Edward, ele a pegou e se secou rapidamente.  
— Edward! — Bella exclamou surpresa quando abriu a porta do banheiro.  
Havia uma trilha de pétalas no chão desde banheiro até a cama e em cima dela muito outras jogadas.  
— Eu disse que queria ir com calma. — ele falou dando de ombros.  
— Você é tão doce. — ela disse enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.  
— Doce? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
— Doce. — ela afirmou roçando seus lábios aos dele. — Sabe de uma coisa? Agora podemos fazer do jeito que você quiser. — ele sorriu torto.  
Bella deu um gritinho quando ele a pegou no colo, no estilo noiva.  
Ele a deitou na cama, seu corpo cobrindo o dela. Do lado de fora a neve caia, fazia muito frio, mas os calores que os corpos deles sentiam os faziam nem perceber isso.  
— Você é tão linda. — ele falou a olhando intensamente, soltando os cabelos brilhantes dela.  
— Obrigada. — ela falou corada.  
— Você merece ser amada, Bella e não fodida. — ele falou delicadamente.  
— Edward. — ela suspirou acariciando o cabelo dele. — Eu só preciso de você. Nós mulheres, às vezes queremos rápido, forte, intenso, às vezes queremos lento, carinho, mas o que nós realmente queremos e precisamos é de um homem assim como você, capaz de saber o que a sua mulher precisa a qualquer hora e mesmo você me... fodendo com força, eu posso ver que você não deixa de me amar.  
— E nunca vou deixar. — ele prometeu.  
— Eu também sempre vou te amar.  
Eles terminaram a conversa com um delicado beijo. Suas línguas se acariciavam lentamente, suavemente, amorosamente. Bella acariciava a nuca dele com seus dedos, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seu quadril.  
Não demorou muito para ambos estarem excitados novamente.  
— Eu preciso sentir seu gosto. — Edward murmurou na orelha dela.  
Sua boca deslizou pelo corpo dela, sem resistir ele mordiscou os mamilos com cuidado, sua língua brincou com o umbigo, quando chegou ao sexo dela encontrou a mão dela nele, enquanto ela se estimulava. Tiroua-a dali com cuidado e beijou o sexo dela sem o menor pudor.  
Bella gritou de prazer, sentindo a língua dele, a invadir com habilidade, mas ela também queria dar prazer a ele e naquela posição sua mão mal chegava ao membro dele.  
— Edward eu também quero chupar você. — ela falou entre gemidos, deu um gritinho quando ele mordiscou seu clitóris.  
— Tudo o que você quiser amor. — Edward falou apenas se virando ficando de lado, Bella deu um beijinho no corpo dele e se virou deixando seu sexo na boca dele que logo voltou a chupa-la com carinho, sua língua fazia movimentos circulares entrava e saia, seus dedos separavam ainda mais os lábios dali, ajudando-o a ir mais fundo, ambos gemiam pelo prazer que sentiam ao dar e receber. Bella lambia e chupava o membro dele com maestria, às vezes brincando só com a glande, sua mão acariciava o que não cabia e as bolas deles.  
Apesar de muitos acharem que sexo oral não pode ser feito com amor, eles faziam. Os movimentos deles era sincronizados, suaves, não tinham pressa. Eles curtiam o momento retardando ao máximo o ápice que chegaria mais cedo, ou mais tarde.  
— E-eu... não voou aguentar muito tempo.. — Bella conseguiu dizer arfante acariciando-o com a mão.  
— Não goze, amor. — ele pediu suavemente — Ainda não. —

Mas como ele queria que ela não fizesse isso se ele a lambia com tanta vontade, com tanta saudade, com tanto carinho?  
— AAhh... — Bella gemeu de frustração quando ele parou de lambê-la e fazendo seu membro sair da boca dela. Edward se virou na cama jogando alguns travesseiros com os pés no chão.  
Ele ficou atrás dela, com as mãos fez as pernas dela se separaram deixando-a bem aberta para ele, Edward penetrou seu membro com facilidade, mesmo fazendo nem uma hora que ele havia estado ali, sentia saudades do corpo dela ao redor de seu membro que pulsava de prazer.  
As bocas deles conseguiram se encontraram e ele a beijou com fervor, mas com carinho.  
Ele entrava e saia dela lentamente sem pressa, curtindo. Era tão bom aquilo, eles ali conectados, não só seus órgãos sexuais, mais também seus olhos, as mãos entrelaçadas, as pernas, os lábios, as línguas, as almas.  
Edward se controlou, pois sabia que estava bem perto de chegar ao seu ápice, ele saiu de dentro dela e ficou por cima, as pernas dela automaticamente se entrelaçaram ao redor da cintura dele. Eles se olharam profundamente, Edward acariciou os cabelos dela sutilmente enquanto investia seu membro para dentro dela novamente, ele foi lento, torturando-a.  
—Ed...wa...ard... — Bella gemeu a língua dele lambendo o vão de seus seios.  
—Beeeeellaaaaa —Edward gritou o nome dela investindo para dentro dela repetidas vezes. Eles explodiram juntos em um orgasmo intenso que fizeram eles perderem os sentidos por poucos segundos, pareciam que haviam acabado de chegar ao céu. Foi intenso, forte, avassalador, assim como é, e sempre será, o amor deles.  
Edward saiu de dentro dela, apenas virando seus corpos suados, deixando-a descansando em seu peito.  
Ficaram em silêncio.  
Bella acariciava com uma mão o peito que subia e descia rápido conforme sua respiração acelerada, dele brincando com os fiozinhos que tinha ali, enquanto a outra estava na cabeça dele acariciando os cabelos cor de bronze. Podia ouvir as batidas rápidas do coração dele assim como o do seu.  
Edward acariciava as costas dela com uma mão e a outra estava em cima da mão dela em seu peito.  
Bella ergueu o rosto depois de alguns minutos, quando sua respiração e pulsação se normalizaram um pouco. Eles se olharam e riram juntos, cumplices.  
— Está nevando. — Bella falou olhando para a janela. Como se não tivesse nevado o dia todo.  
—Está com frio? —Ele perguntou.  
— Frio é a última coisa que estou sentindo.  
Ele riu a entendendo, mais mesmo assim puxou o lençol que estava jogado ao chão e cobriu os corpos momentaneamente saciados e suados deles. Bella deitou ao lado dele, ficando de lado não querendo ter um toxicólogo depois. Edward se virou também de frente para ela, seus rostos da mesma altura, ele a puxou deixando seus corpos mais próximos e colocou sua perna em cima de seu quadril, Bella levou uma mão à coxa dele acariciando suavemente. A outra mão ainda entrelaçada à dele.  
—Linda... — ele suspirou o apelido.  
—Gostosão... — imitou-o ela brincando.  
Começaram a conversar banalidades e quando perceberam estavam conversando sobre tudo que haviam passado nos últimos, meses, terminando de falarem todas às magoas, terminando de colocaram os pontos nos "is".  
Edward, queria ter certeza que nada do passado os atrapalharia mais.  
E realmente aquilo não aconteceria. Mas se acontecesse o amor deles seria forte o bastante e eles enfrentariam tudo juntos, como sempre estariam.  
— Baby... — Bella o chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.  
— Sim?  
— Eu não quero ficar sem trabalhar. — falou ela hesitante.  
— Não?  
— Não. Eu sei que havia concordado antes, mas eu não consigo, eu tentei só que dar aulas faz parte de mim, eu não me sinto completa quando não faço isso...— ela começou a tagarelar rapidamente.  
— Bella. — ele a calou suavemente. — Se é isso que você quer, é claro que você pode dar aulas, eu só pensei que fosse melhor a nossa filha ficar com alguém enquanto ainda é tão novinha.  
— Eu também acho, então eu pensei e vou conversar com a diretora, se ela me aceitar de volta eu vou dar aulas alguns meses depois que Renesmee fizer um ano.  
— Tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar. A Sra. Grandy, não seria doida de não aceitar de voltar à professora mais linda daquela escola. — ele disse rindo tortamente.  
— Obrigada, seu bobo. — ela aceitou o elogio, ele riu mais abertamente, não era sempre que ela aceitava seus elogios.  
— O que você quer fazer agora? — ele perguntou depois de beija—la.  
— Não sei, o que tem para fazer aqui? — ela perguntou.  
— Acho que tem alguns filmes podemos ver e escolher algum para assistir.  
— Ok. — concordou.  
— Eu vou ao banheiro. — ele falou se levantando, estava apertado.  
— Vá lá, depois eu vou. — ela falou sorrindo.  
Ele piscou e foi para o banheiro sem se preocupar em fechar a porta.  
Bella decidiu pegar uma roupa para vestir. Foi até a mochila preta que ele havia arrumado e a abriu despejando as coisas que tinha dentro em cima da cama.  
Ela suspirou pesadamente, rolando seus olhos, quando ele voltou para o quarto.  
— Edward! — ela o repreendeu apontando para os muitos lingeries sua que tinha em cima da cama, nenhuma roupa, tinha uma cueca boxer dele também, mas nada, além disso.  
— O que? — perguntou inocentemente.  
— Edward, você não pegou nenhuma roupa e agora como vamos ficar nesse frio. — ela falou o repreendendo.  
— Achei que não precisássemos de roupa. — ele deu de ombros se aproximando dela. — Além do mais eu posso te proteger do frio. — disse sorrindo torto.  
— E quem vai proteger você do frio? — ela falou bufando, com raiva, e rolando seus olhos. Deu as costas para ele e pegou a blusa dele que estava no chão, foi em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta.  
Edward fez um biquinho e sorriu, amava ver ela brava. Na verdade ele a amava de qualquer jeito.  
Pegou a cueca verde dele e a vestiu. Arrumou as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, as dobrando, foi o tempo exato de ela sair do banheiro.  
— Qual filme nós vamos assistir? — ela perguntou o abraçando.  
— Vamos ver quais que tem aqui. — ele falou beijando a testa dela e rindo.  
Eles saíram do quarto, Edward carregava o edredom.  
— No sofá? — ele perguntou.  
— Não tira essa mesa aí, vamos ficar no carpete é melhor.  
— Você quem manda.  
Ele empurrou a mesinha acolchoada dali, Bella sentou-se jogando o edredom em seu corpo, Edward se agachou e procurou pelos Dvds na estante. Ouvir um risinho.  
— Que é? — perguntou curioso.  
— Está mostrando seu cofrinho. — ela falou rindo esperando constrange-lo.  
— Linda, acho que você já viu e pegou em bem mais que meu cofrinho. — ele falou sem ficar constrangido, ao contrário dela que ficou vermelhinha.  
Ele gargalhou alto e sentiu uma almofada em sua cara.  
— Tsc, tsc, tsc... Isabella. — ele balançou a cabeça. — Isso vai ter volta.  
— Foi sem querer escorregou. — ela falou inocentemente, batendo seus cílios. Ele decidiu ignorar, pegou alguns Ddvs e se sentou ao lado dela.  
— Você às vezes parece uma pirralhinha. — sussurrou na orelha dela, fazendo o corpo dela arrepiar.  
— Idiota. — ela bateu de leve no ombro dele. Eles riram e se beijaram.  
— Quais filmes têm aí? — ela perguntou ofegante.  
— Vamos ver... — ele pegou o primeiro DVD da pilha. Era um de terror Bella fez uma careta e o descartou logo de cara.  
O próximo era um que ambos já haviam assistido, o descartaram também. O próximo era Matrix, botaram na pilha de talvez, que havia acabado de ganhar seu primeiro integrante.  
— Sex Art. — ele leu observando detalhadamente a capa do filme erótico.  
— Não nem pensar. — ela falou tirando a capa da mão dele e a jogando em algum canto da sala.  
— Porque não? — ele quis saber. — Eu sempre quis assistir um filme pornô com você.  
— Não Edward, eu não vou ficar confortável vendo você se excitar com outras mulheres.  
— Mas eu não me excitaria por elas, me excitaria imaginando você fazendo o que elas fariam.  
— Eu não quero assistir isso. — ela falou sinceramente.  
— Tudo bem então. Nunca vou lhe obrigar a nada. Vamos assistir Matrix?  
— Você ficou chateado?  
— É claro que não linda. — ele respondeu honestamente. — Eu só queria assistir um filme assim com você, pois eu sei como isso iria acabar.  
— Como? — ela perguntou curiosa.  
— Comigo dentro de você. — ele falou piscando.  
— Como se esse não fosse acabar assim. — ela falou rolando os olhos.  
— É acho que você tem razão. O que acha de pularmos para o final? — perguntou esperançoso.  
— Não, eu quero assistir esse filme. Coloque lá.  
— Tudo bem então.  
Edward colocou Matrix para rodar no DVD, depois Bella fez um gesto para ele se deitar atrás dela, ele o fez, a costa dela estava encostada em seu peito.  
Eles realmente assistiram ao filme, às vezes se beijavam, mas o filme prendeu a atenção deles a maior parte do tempo, mesmo com eles não passando muito tempo em uma posição sempre se mexiam trocando de lugares, se acariciando e beijando, mas mesmo assim estavam prestando atenção ao filme.  
— Quer assistir outro? — ele perguntou quando o filme acabou.  
— Eu acho que já é o final, não? — ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
— Sim, tem razão.  
Ele sorriu malicioso e a beijou com paixão, sua língua acariciou a dela com força, ela se virou ficando por cima dela, sentindo as mãos grandes dele em sua bunda a apertando com força.  
Ela se moveu contra ele, rebolando seu quadril, enquanto eles se beijavam, não demorou muito para ambos estarem excitados novamente.  
Bella gemia sentindo o membro dele coberto pelo tecido da cueca roçando em seu sexo excitado.  
Mas ela não o queria ali, não naquele momento, ela queria sentir ele em outro lugar.  
— Edward. — Bella falou arfante sentada em cima do membro duro. — Eu quero... — ela mordeu seus lábios um pouco inchados analisando—o.  
— O que você quer?  
— Vamos para o quarto. — ela falou se levantando.  
Edward se levantou a contra gosto, mais a pegou pela bunda levantando—a com facilidade foi até o quarto com ela beijando seu pescoço, ele colocou—a sentada na cama beijando a boca dela com fervor.  
— Espere. — ela pediu.  
— O que é agora?  
— Eu quero você dentro de mim...  
— Eu também quero estar dentro de você. — ele acariciou as coxas dela. Bella pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos o olhando profundamente.  
— Eu quero você atrás. — explicou.  
— Anal? — ele perguntou só para ter certeza.  
— Sim.  
— Assim também seria maravilhoso, mas eu não trouxe lubrifi...  
— Está na minha bolsa. — disse Bella rapidamente.  
Edward pegou a bolsa dela, procurando pelo lubrificante, mas ao invés disso sua mão encontrou algo grosso e duro.  
— Bella? — ele a olhou curioso, encarando o vibrador em sua mão.  
— Você uma vez disse que seria mais fácil com isso. — ela explicou corada.  
— Eu te amo, sabia? — ele acariciou os cabelos dela, colocando o creme e o vibrador ao lado da cama deles.  
— Eu sei.  
Edward a beijou delicadamente.  
Puxou a camisa dela, enquanto ela abaixou a cueca que caiu aos seus pés, Edward a chutou com seus pés.  
— Fica de quatro — ele pediu e ela assentiu, Edward massageou seu membro vendo a bunda dela empinada em sua direção. Ele se deitou entre as pernas dela, deixando sua boca bem na entrada dela, ele nunca havia chupado ela naquela posição. — Rebola seu quadril — ele pediu e ela fez.  
Edward beijou o sexo dela como se fosse uma boca, brincando com os lábios, penetrando sua língua, sentindo a excitação dela aumentar mais e mais. Ele percebeu ela estava próxima ao seu ápice, parou de chupa-la saindo dali e penetrou dois dedos ficando atrás dela roçou seu membro na entrada dela penetrando só a cabecinha e beliscando o clitóris sensível, Bella gozou gemendo coisas desconexas, Edward espalhou com seu membro duro e pulsante o liquido dela na bunda dela, pegou o lubrificante e espalhou ali lubrificando bem, pegou o vibrador o ligando e penetrando no sexo dela com facilidade, Bella gritou de prazer rebolando seus quadris.  
— Linda, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda — falou ele. — Segure aqui. — disse colocando a mão de Bella no vibrador, com as suas mãos separou bem a bunda, espalhou mais lubrificante na região e em seu membro, delicadamente ele forçou seu membro para dentro do pequeno buraco.  
Tirou a mão dela do vibrador e começou a investir ele com força enquanto seu membro entrava cada vez mais.  
Bella sentiu uma dorzinha, mais logo foi esquecida quando ela sentiu seu clitóris ser acariciado. Podia sentir ele todo dentro dela então empinou mais sua bunda, a rebolando enquanto ele investia seu membro sincronizado com os movimentos do vibrador. Bella gozou sem conseguir aguentar tanto prazer que sentia, fazendo Edward a segurar firmemente para o corpo dela não desabar na cama. Eles gemiam alto de prazer, Edward não parava um momento de estimula-la, seu membro ficando cada vez mais duro naquele lugar apertado, ele estava tão perto.  
— Goze, Edward, goze em mim — ela falou extasiada sentindo seu clitóris pulsando novamente.  
Depois de alguns minutos ele fez.  
Gritando o nome de sua mulher ele chegou ao ápice, dentro dela.  
Precisou de mais algumas investidas no vibrador e uma beliscada no clitóris para Bella chegar novamente ao clímax.  
Ele tirou o vibrador melado de dentro dela que deixou seu corpo mole cair no colchão macio, ela deixou inconsciência a dominar, depois de murmurar as três palavrinhas para ele. Edward sorriu tirando alguns fios de cabelo da testa suada de sua mulher. Deu um beijo na bochecha dela e se levantou com cuidado, depois que a sensação pós—orgástica passou. Pegou o vibrador e o lubrificante, guardou o lubrificante e fez o mesmo depois de limpar o vibrador. Voltou para a cama diminuindo um pouco o aquecedor estava com calor e seu corpo estava suado apesar de nevar lá fora, se deitou ao lado de Bella entrelaçando sua mão na dela. Adormeceu olhando para o rosto sereno de sua esposa.

 _Algum momento depois..._

— Gostosão... Edward... Acorde... — ele ouviu uma voz suave e preguiçosa o chamar.  
— Bella... — Ele suspirou abraçando o corpo dela.  
— Aumente o aquecedor. Eu estou com frio— ela pediu estremecendo.  
— Tudo bem.  
— E pega o edredom na sala também— emendou dando um sorriso preguiçoso.  
— Você gosta de abusar. — ele falou se levantando.  
— Você que acabou comigo — ela explicou.  
Ele pegou o edredom e aumentou o aquecedor. Voltou a deitar ao lado dela, dessa vez ficaram de conchinha, voltaram a dormir abraçados.  
Eles acordaram quase uma hora depois. Edward acordou primeiro, ele ficou acariciando suavemente o cabelo dela que foi acordando pouco a pouco.  
— Oi. — ela murmurou sonolenta se virando e ficando de frente para ele.  
— Você está bem? — ele perguntou realmente preocupado.  
Bella se espreguiçou, sentindo um pouco de dor em seu corpo.  
— Estou um pouco dolorida, mas vou ficar bem. — ela garantiu.  
— Vou pegar um remédio para você. — ele falou, fazendo gesto de sair da cama, mas ela não permitiu.  
— Espere, fique mais um pouco aqui. — falou.  
— Como você quiser.  
Bella fez um biquinho e ele o beijou, ficaram alguns minutos ali abraçados.  
— Eu estou com fome. — ela falou por fim, vendo que já estava de noite.  
— Eu trouxe algumas coisas para nós comermos, vamos para a cozinha. — ele falou se levantando.  
— Tá mais aumenta esse aquecedor, já que você não trouxe roupas de frio.  
— Na verdade eu trouxe sim. — ele falou sinceramente.  
— E onde estão? — Bella quis saber desconfiada.  
— No carro. — ele riu.  
— Edward Cullen, porque você deixou no carro?  
— Bella eu só tenho duas mãos. — ele explicou levantando as mãos.  
Ela rolou seus olhos para ele, pegou sua calcinha e a vestiu depois pegou a blusa dele sem se importar em coloca-la em seu corpo do lado errado.  
Quando se virou Edward já estava vestido com a cueca samba canção dele.  
Foram para a cozinha, acabaram comendo a tortilha que havia sobrado Bella sentada no colo dele, cada um dando comida um na boca do outro.  
Depois de meia hora eles estavam novamente na sala, sentados no carpete, a lareira ligada.  
— Vamos brincar? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso inocente. Bella o olhou, desconfiada.  
— De quê? — ela perguntou.  
— Eu já volto. — ele falou deu um selinho nela e se levantou, voltando nem um minuto depois, segurando uma sacola de veludo preta.  
— O que tem aí dentro?  
— Algumas... Ordens...  
— Ordens de quê?  
— Eu comprei esse jogo ano passado para quando nós voltássemos a ficar ativos depois do resguardo. — Edward começou explicando. — Aqui dentro tem mais de 100 pequenos papeis que mandam a pessoa que tirar fazer algo com o parceiro. — ele explicou entusiasmado.  
— Fazer tipo o quê?  
— Ahh, não sei. Não quis lê-los achei melhor deixar para me surpreender com você.  
— E se eu não quiser fazer o que pedirem?  
— Não faça amor, é só para nos divertimos, não vou obriga-la a nada.  
— Eu sei que não. — ela sorriu roçando seus lábios nos dele. — Você começa.  
— Porque eu?  
— Por que você que sugeriu.  
— Mas... Tudo bem, vamos lá.  
Bella balançou a sacola e Edward pegou um papel. .  
— Dê beijinhos de esquimó na sua parceira — ele leu em voz alta. — Mole — falou se aproximando dela. Seus narizes ficaram se roçando, eles riram, se sentindo idiotas.  
— É você agora. — ele falou balançando a sacola. Bella tirou um papel.  
— Fazer oral em seu parceiro até ele gozar em sua boca. Ele não pode tocar em você com as mãos — ela leu ficando vermelha — Isso não é junto, porque eu tenho que lhe fazer um oral enquanto você mal me beijou?  
— É o jogo, linda.  
Ela suspirou, abaixando a cabeça seus olhos caíram para o quadril dele, observando a barraca que estava armada ali.  
— É bom que esteja preparado então. — Falou engatinhando até ele, colocou ambas as mãos no elástico da cueca dele que levantou sua bunda do chão para que Bella pudesse tirar aquela peça. Ela observou o membro dele, longo, inchado e muito duro, passou seus dedos suavemente nas veias que tinha ali.  
— Relaxe e goze literalmente — ela sussurrou na orelha dele o provocando, inclinou sua cabeça até está bem perto do membro pulsante em suas mãos. Bella colocou a ponta da sua língua para fora e contornou a glande bem suavemente, ele grunhiu coçando suas mãos que queriam triscar nela, Bella chupou só a cabecinha o instigando.  
Bella se lembrou de algo que havia lido, então lambuzou bem o membro dele com sua saliva, deixando suas mãos o acariciarem rapidamente. Relaxou o máximo sua garganta e conseguiu por ele completamente em sua boca, Edward xingou extasiado puxando seus cabelos com força, Bella o retirava da sua boca e o colocava de novo, repetindo o processo varias vezes, ele começou a impulsionar seus quadris em direção a boca dela, sem conseguir se conter e estocando, Bella o chupava com maestria acariciando as bolas dele. Beijava o membro dele com gosto, brincando com sua boca nele.  
— Droga... Eu...vou...gozar... — Ele avisou.  
Bella arranhou seus dentes na glande o fazendo sentir um pouco de dor, deu mais uma chupada sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo dele, mais algumas chupadas ela sentiu os jatos do liquido dele em sua boca, Bella o engoliu e começou a limpalo com sua boca, deixando o membro dele quase que ereto novamente. Ela sorriu para o seu dever comprido, observando o rosto de Edward, a expressão de puro prazer dele, seus lábios inchados provavelmente ele o havia mordido eles, seus olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás.  
— Sua vez. — Ela falou o tirando transe. Edward tirou um papel qualquer da sacola e deu para ela ler.  
— Porque você sempre pega as mais fáceis? — A ouviu murmurar. — Tire a roupa intima de sua parceira com a boca. — ela leu em voz alta ele sorriu.  
— Fique deitada. — Ele pediu.  
— É só para tirar a calcinha — ela o lembrou. Ele assentiu, mas fazendo uma cara de decepção.  
Ela ficou na posição que ele instruiu seus quadris levantados do chão.  
Edward aproximou seu nariz do sexo coberto dela, respirando fundo sentindo o cheiro da excitação que escorria do sexo dela, tirou lentamente a calcinha com os dentes com a ajuda dela beijou as virilhas dela sem poder se conter.  
— Sua vez novamente. — Ele falou girando a calcinha dela em seus dedos.  
Bella respirou fundo esfregando suas coxas uma na outra, tirou o papel de dentro da sacola.  
— Faça uma dança bem sexy para seu parceiro — ela leu em voz alta. — Nós nem temos musicas aqui — ela falou franzindo seu cenho.  
— Não precisa disso — ele falou animado sentando—se melhor.  
— Eu nem sei dançar.  
—Apenas balance sua bunda, linda — falou ele divertindo.  
Ela suspirou e ficou de pé se sentindo um pouco abobalhada.  
—Feche os olhos e imagine — falou ansioso sentindo seu membro ficando duro novamente.  
Bella procurou por uma música em sua cabeça e logo veio uma em sua cabeça que ouviu por acaso algum dia de sua vida. Fechou seus olhos e começou a balançar seus quadris lentamente.  
Sorriu ficando mais corajosa e passou a mão pelo seu corpo, em seus seios, em sua barriga.  
— Gostosa. — o ouviu dizer, abriu seus olhos e encarou os dele, sem parar de se remexer.  
Se sentindo mais ousada e poderosa, desceu até o chão, deixando suas pernas bem abertas, Edward olhou entre suas pernas, observando o sexo dela aberto, logo ela voltou a ficar em pé de novo. Aproximou-se dele ficando de costas e abaixou rebolando sua bunda, Edward não resistiu e começou a massagear seu membro que cada vez ficava mais duro, se isso era possível.  
— Nada disso. — ela falou tirando a mão dele dali e sentando no colo dele.  
Seu sexo ficando bem próximo do membro dela, o calor emanando deles, Bella começou a rebolar sentindo a glande dele roçando em seu clitóris. Esfregou, algumas vezes, sua entrada para lá, e pra cá no membro dele.  
Edward se inclinou fazendo menção de que iria penetra-la, mas ela saiu do colo dele rapidamente.  
— Você agora. — ela se sentou de volta em seu lugar, colocando uma almofada em seu colo.  
— Provocadorazinha. — ele falou sentindo seu membro pulsar querendo extravasar.  
— Tire. — ela falou balançando a sacola.  
— Masturbe seu parceiro. — ele leu em voz alta sorrindo malicioso.  
— Essas ordens são bem diretas, hein? — ela falou tentando esconder a alegria que sentia, pois finalmente ia ter uma ação mais profunda em seu corpo.  
— É bom assim. — ele falou se aproximando dela. — Agora é a vez dos meus dedos estarem dentro de você. — ele sorriu suas mãos deslizando pela blusa dela. Bella não aguentou e o puxou para um beijo, as mãos dele acariciaram o corpo dela, roçando em seus seios, passando lentamente na barriga, apertando com força a bunda, até que finalmente chegou no ponto que implorava por atenção.  
— Ahh. — Bella gemeu mordendo os lábios de veludo de seu marido, sentindo os dedos grandes dele invadir seu corpo, primeiro um depois outro, quando ela percebeu tinha três dedos dele dentro dela, Bella remexia seu quadril querendo senti-los mais fundo, gemia de prazer arranhando as costas dele.  
Edward apertou com seu polegar o clitóris dela, fazendo a gritar alto enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço.  
— Ed... Ward... — Bella gemeu o nome dele estava tão perto de chegar ao seu limite e para chegar mais rápido começou a imaginar que era o membro dele ali, dentro dela.  
Edward beliscou repetidas vezes o clitóris dela, falando para ela gozar. Bella nem precisou escutar ele dizendo e gozou nos dedos dele.  
Edward sorriu tirando sua mão melada de dentro dela e levando a sua boca, chupando seus dedos.  
Bella olhava para ele respirando ofegante.  
Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.  
Bella se sentou, tirando a blusa dele que vestia, passou entre suas pernas limpando seu liquido que escorria dali.  
— Hei. — ele reclamou brincalhão.  
Bella o ignorou e tirou um papel de dentro da sacola.  
— Passa a vez. — ele leu. — Não, isso não vale. — reclamou seriamente.  
— Jogo é jogo, linda. Agora sou eu, novamente.  
Ela rolou seus olhos. Edward tirou um papel e leu rapidamente. Deu um sorriso.  
— Você escolhe. — falou.  
— Me deixa ver. — Bella pediu desconfiada. Ele apenas deu para ela o papel.  
Ela bufou.  
— O que você quer que eu faça? — perguntou.  
— Que grite enquanto eu estiver dentro de você. — ele falou simplesmente, beijando— a com paixão, ficando em cima dela, ela abriu suas pernas deixando—a dobradas, o membro dele rapidamente encontrou o caminho para sua casa.  
Ele investiu seu quadril contra o dela de uma vez só. Ambos gemeram alto de prazer.  
Ele saiu e voltou novamente a fazendo gritar.  
A lareira esquentava o cômodo onde os dois consumiram sua paixão durante toda a noite e seria assim, o amor dos dois. Às vezes lento com amor, às vezes um pouco selvagem e bruto, ás vezes sério, ás vezes brincalhão, mas nunca deixariam de se amarem loucamente.

...

A consciência de Bella foi voltando pouco a pouco. Ela podia sentir um grosso edredom jogado em cima de seu corpo, mas o principal fator de não sentir frio, naquela manhã de inverno, era os braços quentes do homem de sua vida.  
Bella abriu seus olhos, sua visão um pouco embaçada ficando boa pouco a pouco. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto sereno de Edward, eles haviam dormindo de frente um para o outro, as pernas entrelaçadas, seus corpos estavam tão colados que ela podia sentir o membro dele, uma posição bem intima, mas que não causava nenhuma vergonha neles.  
Decidiu se levantar e preparar algo para ele. Com cuidado para não acorda-lo, conseguiu sair dos braços dele que abraçou o edredom que compartilhavam.  
Foi ate o banheiro, fez suas necessidades, escovou seus dentes e tomou um banho tirando o cheiro de sexo e de Edward que parecia estar impregnado em seu corpo. Vestiu um robe preto de seda que encontrou entre as lingeries.  
Voltou a cozinha, vendo Edward ainda dormindo no chão da sala como havia acontecido depois de mais um round de brincadeiras, ainda não havia acreditado que havia ficado em uma posição um tanto constrangedora, mas que fez ela sentir ele de um jeito novo, causando sensações que ainda não havia sentido.  
Preparou torradas com geleia de goiaba, junto com um suco de laranja e omeletes.  
Arrumou tudo na mesa e foi acordar Edward. Ele estava em outra posição, agora. Dormia de barriga para cima, o edredom estava cobrindo apenas de sua cintura para baixo, seu peito descoberto. Ela se aproximou dele e começou a dar vários beijos pelo rosto dele, mesmo quando sentiu que ele já estava acordado não parou de beija—lo, riu alto quando sentiu os braços fortes dele envolver sua cintura e vira—la ficando por cima dela.  
— Bom Dia, gostosão. — ela falou acariciando a barba que estava nascendo no rosto dele.  
— Bom Dia, linda. — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.  
— Vamos tomar café eu já o preparei. — ela falou. Edward pensou em dizer que podiam fazer aquilo depois, mas sentia sua barriga reclamar por comida.  
— Eu que tinha que mima-la não ao contrário.  
— Você já me mima bastante  
Quando eles estavam tomando café ouviram o celular tocar, Edward se levantou para pega-lo e vol-tou alguns minutos depois vestido com sua calça jeans desabotoada e com a expressão preocupada.  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Alice entrou em trabalho de parto.  
— Mas ainda faltam mais de dois meses. — disse ela preocupada.  
— Sim, e nós temos que voltar. Ela... Ela... pode... — ele não conseguiu terminar engolindo suas próprias palavras.  
— É claro que temos. — Bella concordou prontamente.

Eles arrumaram as coisas em tempo recorde, colocando tudo dentro do carro.  
— O que você está fazendo? — Edward perguntou quando a viu entrando do lado do motorista.  
— Eu não vou deixar você dirigir nessas condições. — Bella explicou.  
— Eu posso muito bem dirigir se você for dirigindo sabe-se lá que horas vamos chegar do jeito que você dirige devagar. — ele falou a chamando de lerda.  
— E se você for dirigindo talvez a gente não chegue. — ela revidou. — Você está desesperado, Edward. — ela falou calmamente. — É sua irmã, e do jeito que você já dirige rápido, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer, por isso eu vou dirigindo. — ela falou em um tom que ele não pode retrucar.  
Edward não falou nada apenas entrou do lado do passageiro se controlando para não chorar.  
Bella deu a partida no carro, odiava dirigir quando nevava, mas nem morta iria deixar seu marido dirigir do jeito em que se encontrava podia ver as mãos dele tremendo, sua pernas balançando sem parar, ele olhava pela janela e ela sabia que logo, logo ele iria começar a chorar. Ela dirigia sem tentar pensar em Alice, sua melhor amiga, do risco que ela corria.  
E como previsto dez minutos depois que eles se distanciavam de Tacoma, Edward começou a chorar.  
Bella não falou nada, apenas encostou o carro no acostamento, tirou seu cinto e sentou no colo dele o abraçando. Edward chorou no pescoço dela.  
— Me desculpe por ter te chamado de lerda. — ele murmurou expirando o cheiro dela.  
— Tudo bem querido. — ela falou beijando os cabelos dele.  
— A minha irmã... ela tem que ficar bem. — ele falou com medo.  
— Ela vai ficar Edward. — Bella falou confiante. — E nós vamos nos divertir muito com as loucuras dela e ficar com raiva de suas intromissões.  
— Sim nós vamos. — ele falou olhando para ela que limpou as lágrimas dele com seus lábios. — Você é minha força, Bella. — ele falou a olhando intensamente.  
— Assim como você é a minha. — disse suavemente.

Peter e Penélope nasceram respectivamente, na noite de domingo, a cesárea passou por várias complicações e eles tiveram que ficar mais de um mês na incubadora, Alice foi submetido a uma histerectomia, retirada de útero, já que teve uma hemorragia e os médicos não conseguiram controlar, mass depois de três meses tudo já estava de volta ao normal, mas não igual. Afinal nenhum momento da vida é igual a outro.

A vida é dura, sofrida, as pessoas só vão realmente perceber o valor de algo na vida quando passam por uma dificuldade, quando tem que lutar muito para conseguir, chegar a onde quer.  
A vida é uma junção de vários dias, horas, momento que vivemos a todo instante, ás vezes é intensa, ás vezes fácil, às vezes é difícil, às vezes é triste. Ela passa rápido e quando percebe você não pode voltar atrás, por isso faça agora antes que seja tarde de mais e você se arrependa. É como dizem, é melhor se arrepender por algo feito por algo que não feito.  
Viva, se liberte, lute e seja feliz.

 _"A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos."_  
Charles Chaplin

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Alguma calcinha resistiu a esse capítulo? haha

Postando agora em comemoração ao Dia do Escritor, posso não ter a fama, nem o dinheiro, nem livros publicados, mas me sinto uma...

Não seria nada sem vocês, meus leitores, obrigada

No próximo vamos ver como se deu a relação do Emm com a Rose, será que eles vão ficar juntos? Alguém torce por eles

comentem amores,

beijos

obs: capítulo dedicado também a Dalva Viana que faz aniversário hoje, parabéns flor


	39. Isso é amor

_O tempo passa..._  
 _Mesmo quando isso parece impossível._  
 _Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro dos segundos dói como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma._  
 _Passa do modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa._  
 _Até para mim!_  
 _Stephenie Meyer_

— Achei você! — Bella exclamou entrando pela porta do pequeno escritório de sua casa. Ela caminhou até Edward que estava sentado na poltrona que tinha ali, sentou no colo dele, os braços dele a envolveram pela cintura — Edward, não precisa ficar assim amor. — ela falou carinhosamente, já sabendo o motivo de toda a tensão que ele sentia.  
— Eu sei, mas eu não consigo. — ele murmurou baixinho.  
— Ele vai entender tudo, Edward. Você vai ver, vai ficar tudo bem. — Bella prometeu.  
Edward suspirou e a beijou levemente, mas os corpos deles pareciam não concordar com a mente.  
Aprofundaram o beijo, suas línguas se acariciando mutuamente. Edward deslizou sua mão para baixo da blusa que ela usava, sentindo a pele macia e quente, acariciando levemente as costas dela, sentido seus cabelos serem puxados com forças, sugou o lábio inferior dela no mesmo instante em que ouviam uns risinhos. Eles se separaram sorrindo um para o outro, aquilo já estava virando costume, Bella saiu do colo dele se sentando ao lado do marido.  
Ela se virou e encarou seus filhos. Emmett já estava com dez anos, mas não aparentava ter essa idade, ele era um pouco menor para sua idade e magrelo, ele estava com um sorriso no rosto, mostrando suas covinhas, sua mão balançava entrelaçada a menina baixinha que estava em pé ao seu lado. Ela já tinha seus dois anos e alguns meses, seu cabelo era grande e da mesma cor do pai, bronze, batia um pouco abaixo de seu ombro, seu rosto tinha o formato do da mãe assim como o nariz, os lábios pareciam com de sua avó Esme, seus olhos era do mesmo tom do de Bella.  
— Qué bejo tambem. — ela falou soltando a mão do irmão e indo para o colo do pai. Edward colocou sua princesinha sentada em seu colo. Bella observou ele olhar para ela admirado, afastar os cabelos dela e dar um beijo estalado na bochecha rosinha, fazendo a menina rir com vontade.  
Ainda não conseguiu acreditar que havia passado tanto tempo. Se lembrava perfeitamente de quando sua filha começou a engatinhar, depois dava seus passos incertos e caia no chão, mas não desistia, a primeira palavra que havia dito foi "imete" que fez o irmão sorrir sem nenhum motivo aparente pelo resto da semana. Quando ela havia se lambuzado todinha com papinha, quando tentou comer pela primeira vez, seu primeiro ano, seus dentinhos nascendo, seu segundo ano.  
E Emmett cada dia estava mais esperto, inteligente e menos tímido. Bella amava ver seu menino brincando com os outros garotos de sua idade, jogando bola, correndo, se sujando, feliz e ela apesar de demostrar menos que Edward, também estava nervosa, com a conversa que teriam logo mais com o menino. Alguns dias atrás eles haviam contado como realmente eram feito os bebes e falaram sobre drogas, como isso poderia destruir uma vida agora era chegado o momento que teriam que falar sobre o que ele tinha.  
Edward e Bella passaram no ano passado, quase dois meses de sofrimento quando o menino havia pegado um resfriado e avançou quase se transformando em pneumonia, mas graças a Deus tudo ficou bem e desde dessa época o menino vivia perguntando o motivo de quase ter morrido por uma simples gripe, ele via direto pessoas ficarem gripadas e não passarem pelo o que ele passou.

É claro que o amor de Edward e Bella só aumentou, mas tinha dias que um não aguentava olhar na cara do outro, mas felizmente isso passava rápido.  
Edward e Bella se olharam conversando silenciosamente. Brincaram um pouco com as crianças até que Renesmee adormeceu, era hora do seu cochilo da tarde. Eles a colocaram em seu quarto, que agora tinha uma cama no lugar do berço, depois foram ao quarto de Emmett.  
— Campeão, podemos conversar com você? — Edward perguntou entrando no quarto do menino.  
— É claro, papai. O que vocês querem falar? — perguntou curioso.  
— Sente-se, Emm. — Bella pediu, sentando na cama com o menino ao seu lado, pegando em sua mão. — É um assunto complicado, mas queremos que você nos ouça com atenção.  
— Tudo bem. — ele falou apreensivo.  
— Emmett, você sabe que nunca escondemos de vocês. Você sabe que nós não somos seus pais biológicos não é? — Edward começou suavemente.  
— Sim, mas para mim vocês são sim meus pais, eu não quero outros e sim vocês. — o menino disse.  
— Nós somos seus pais, querido, e nada que alguém disser vai mudar isso. — Bella falou amavelmente. O menino percebeu que tinha algo por trás daquilo.  
— A onde vocês querem chegar?  
— Você é tão esperto filho. — Edward falou orgulhoso de seu menino. — Lembra-se de quando dissemos como são feitos os bebes?  
O menino assentiu corando um pouco, lembrando-se das coisas que eles haviam lhe explicado e de ter imaginado seus pais fazendo isso, estremeceu sentindo nojo, ele nunca faria isso com uma garota. Mal sabia ele, como estava errado.  
— Lembra-se de que falamos que para prevenir a gravidez existem métodos contraceptivos.  
O menino assentiu novamente.  
— Mas não é só a gravidez que eles podem prevenir. Alguns métodos contraceptivos previnem doenças que podem ser transmitidas durante o ato sexual, como a camisinha que é o método mais eficiente contra essas doenças nos dias de hoje.  
— Que tipo de doenças? — o menino perguntou curioso.  
— Bom, são várias doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, como a Sífilis, Candidíase, Gonorreia, Hepatite B, tem muitas outras, mais tem uma que eu e sua mãe queremos conversar em especial com você.  
— Qual?  
— Pelo ato sexual pode ser transmitido o vírus da AIDS, que significa Síndrome de Imonudeficiência Adquirida.  
— Mas isso não é o que eu tenho? — ele perguntou espantado e confuso.  
— Sim, querido é o que você tem. — Bella respondeu.  
— Mas...  
— Emmett, essa doença pode ser transmitida durante o ato sexual, ou de mãe para filho na hora do parto, partilhar objetos cortantes, como agulhas, lâminas, ter contato com o sangue contaminado. Como nós não conhecemos seus pais eu acho que algum deles teve a doença e transmitiu para você.  
— Mas papai, o que quer dizer essa doença de verdade?  
— Eu vou contar tudo querido, mas me ouça com atenção, ok? Depois você faz as perguntas.  
— Tudo bem. — Emmett concordou apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Bella que acariciou seus cabelos.  
Edward respirou fundo antes de começar.  
— A AIDS, como eu disse antes significa Síndrome de Imunodeficiência Adquirida é uma doença provocada pelo vírus HIV Vírus da Imunodeficiência Humana. Este vírus introduz-se no organismo humano, podendo permanecer "inactivo" as pessoas chamam-se soropositivas, ou "activo", destruindo o sistema imunitário da pessoa. Um indivíduo infectado com este vírus pode contrair e desenvolver infecções, como quase ocorreu com você quando você ficou internado. Eu não vou explicar, por hora, como o vírus age para isso você precisa ter certo conhecimento em biologia que ainda você não adquiriu, mas eu quero que você saiba que você possui o vírus em seu sangue então por isso temos todos esses cuidados com você, por isso não deixamos tomar banho de chuva, ficar perto de alguém que está gripado, por isso você toma esses remédios todos os dias. Se você seguir tudo que nós falarmos você pode viver por muitos anos.  
— Mas não tem uma cura?  
— Não, a AIDS, ainda não tem uma cura e nem uma vacina. Apenas existem vários remédios que tentam bloquear a proliferação do vírus.  
— Então eu posso morrer a qualquer momento?  
— É claro que não, você pode viver por muito tempo, mas sempre tomando os cuidados necessários para que não tenha nenhuma infecção, praticar esportes e uma dieta balanceada são muito importantes. Um doença por menor que seja pode levar uma pessoa contaminada com o vírus a morte.  
O menino ficou em silêncio perdidos em seus pensamentos.  
— Eu vou poder namorar um dia? — ele perguntou hesitante depois de um tempo.  
— É claro que vai querido, a cada dia novas pesquisas são feitas e um dia você pode até ter filhos. — Bella que respondeu.  
— E-eu.. eu...  
— O quê, querido?  
— Você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa.  
— Não é nada. — o menino mentiu, mas os pais sabiam que ele não dizia a verdade.  
— Tem certeza?  
— Sim, eu tenho um dever para fazer, vocês podem me ajudar? — desconversou.  
Edward e Bella se entreolharam, mas assentiram, ele precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo.

Eles ajudaram o menino com o dever que era alguns cálculos matemáticos, não tocaram mais no assunto. Depois Edward e Emmett foram jogar vídeogame, enquanto Bella foi preparar o jantar, ultimamente ela havia adquiro o hábito de cozinhar coisas novas, Edward amou esse novo hobby dela, ainda mais, quando as comidas eram deliciosas e não esquisitas.  
Renesmee acordou uma hora depois, como ela já sabia descer da cama sozinha e vivia andando para lá e para cá, eles havia instalado um cercadinho na grade para impedir de ela querer descer as escadas sozinhas, desde quando ela havia começado a engatinhar. Então ninguém estranhou quando ouviram um gritinho dela e a encontraram no topo da escada em pé com as mãos no cercadinho. Emmett foi até a sua irmã e a ajudou a descer das escadas.  
— Vem maninha, torcer pelo maninho. — ele falou colocando ela sentada em seu colo.  
— Bella, querida, acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda aqui. — Edward falou vendo que Renesmee gritava o nome do irmão, certinho e em coro.  
— Já vou amor. — ela falou, aparecendo minutos depois. Bella se sentou ao lado entre ele e sua filha.  
— Mamãe, não vale você torcer para ele. — Emmett falou mexendo no controle do videogame com agilidade. — Eu sou seu filho, você tem que torcer para mim. — Emmett falou.  
— Acontece campeão, que você já tem Nessie e eu sou o marido de sua mãe, ela tem que torcer para mim.  
— Iiih... filha. — Bella começou falando para a menina. — Acho melhor deixar os meninos brincarem sozinho, vamos brincar com a Dulce?  
— Dulce, Dulce, Dulce. — a menina gritou animada, sorrindo, balançando sua cabeça fazendo seu cabelo bagunçar e batendo palmas, querendo brincar com sua boneca que andava e falava.  
— Vamos então. — Bella pegou-a em seus braços, a menina deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, Edward sorriu observando suas garotas e Emmett aproveitou e deu um olé no pai no jogo.  
—Hei. — Edward reclamou para o filho que riu alto.

...

Emmett apesar de pouca idade, já, tinha uma certeza em sua vida. Ele amava sua prima mais do que tudo e era por esse motivo que ele nunca poderia aceitar ser o namorado dela. Ela havia lhe pedindo uma vez quando tinha seus doze anos, a menina estava linda,e havia se declarado para ele pessoalmente, mas Emmett nunca havia dito para ela sobre sua doença e tinha muito medo de que ela sentisse nojo dele, então ele apenas fugiu dela e dias depois tudo estava normal entre eles, pelo menos fisicamente.

Com a mesma idade ele descobriu que teria um novo irmãozinho.

...

— AHH... Edw...ard... HUM... — Bella gemia alto sentindo o membro dele entrar e sair do seu corpo com força, seus movimentos eram sincronizados. A boca dele ora chupava, ora mordiscava seus seios, seu pescoço, toda e qualquer parte do corpo dela que pudesse encontrar, com força.  
— Baixo, linda — ele repetiu mais uma vez, sem parar de investir seu membro para dentro do corpo quente de sua esposa. — Você não quer que as crianças acordem.  
— Então anda logo com essa porra. — Bella falou arranhando as costas dele com força.  
— Ahhh... eu já falei que amo quando você fala sujo. — ele disse mordiscando a orelha dela, parando seus movimentos, mordiscando a orelha dela.  
— Caralho Edward. Mexa-se. —ela lamuriou precisando de uma liberação.  
— Acho que você está de TPM. — ele disse rindo, saindo completamente de dentro dela, depois penetrou só a cabecinha de seu membro a provocando.  
— Ahh — ela grunhiu com raiva — Se você não vai terminar isso, eu vou procurar um que faça. — ela falou sabendo que isso seria o ponto final daquelas provocações.  
Edward rosnou e investiu com força seu membro para dentro dela.  
— Nunca.  
Minutos depois da dança sensual de seus corpos e de trocarem de posições. Eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos suas bocas coladas, suas línguas se acariciando impedindo-os de gritarem de tanto prazer que sentiam.  
Seus corpos ficaram abraçados, em cima da cama dele, no quarto deles, o local que tanto testemunhava o quanto eles se amavam e sempre se amarão.  
— Eu te amo, linda. — Edward falou tirando algumas mechas do cabelo dela do rosto suado.  
— Eu também te amo gostosão. — ela falou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes e brilhantes dele.  
Eles se beijaram suavemente, sem segundas intenções.  
— Bella, eu estava pensando...  
— O que anda pensando aí dentro?  
— Emmett já tem 12 anos, nossa princesa vai completar seus cinco daqui algumas semanas e eu já estou quase completando quarenta.  
— Ainda faltam alguns anos querido. — ela falou já sentindo vontade de ter ele de novo. Que poder era esse que ele tinha sobre ela, bastava ouvir a voz dele e ela já se sentia excitada.  
— Sim, mas o tempo passa tão rápido.  
— A onde você quer chegar? — ela quis saber, levemente desconfiada, acariciando o peito dele.  
— Você ainda quer ter mais filhos?  
Ela riu.  
— É claro que quero, meu amor, eu estava pensando nisso essa semana mesma. — ela falou feliz.  
— Oh... então...?  
— Eu vou marcar uma consulta com Heidi para tirar o D.I.U.  
Ele feliz, beijou a boca dela apaixonadamente já se sentindo excitado novamente.  
— Acho que podemos praticar até lá, não é? — ele falou acariciando os seios dela, já pensando no tempo que eles estriam negligenciados, mas seriam por uma boa causa.  
Bella nunca chegou a responder a pergunta dele com palavras, mas seu corpo já tinha a resposta. E logo eles começaram a se amarem novamente.

Algumas semanas depois, em uma viajem que eles fizeram pela Europa, Bella e Edward descobriram juntos que ela estava grávida de cinco semanas, e toda a família ficou feliz com a chegada do novo membro. A que deu mais trabalho foi Renesmee ela bateu o pé e disse que não queria irmão nenhum, Bella ficou triste com a reação da menina e chorou com a ajuda de seus hormônios que estavam à flor da pele, mas Edward e Emmett tiveram uma conversa com a menina, que logo percebeu que não tinha porque ter ciúmes do bebe que logo chegaria, pediu desculpas a mãe e passou a ser a que estava mais ansiosa com a chegada do irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

A gravidez de Bella foi diferente da outra, ela quase não sentiu nenhum enjoo, mais suas oscilações de humor eram constantes. Edward não reclamava nenhuma vez, sempre apoiava e claro que sempre estava bem-disposto quando era acordado de madrugada por uma Bella faminta. Ela não teve nenhum desejo de comer Edward com alguma coisa, mas teve alguns desejos estranhos como comer macarrão com vinagre, azeitona com catchup. Edward é claro atendia todos os desejos dela. No dia 23 de julho de 2008 Christopher Anthony Swan Cullen, veio ao mundo, nasceu com 48 centímetros e com 3,675 gramas e muito parecido com o pai. Diferente da outra vez, eles quase não conseguiram esperar terminar o resguardo e quando completou os quarentas dias eles fizeram amor intensamente depois de tantos dias de abstinência.

Emmett ao quatorze anos era o menor de sua sala e sofria um pouco com isso, mas perto de completar 16 anos ele implorou para entrar na academia em Port Angels, Edward e Bella relutaram não queriam que o filho tivesse que sair de casa todo dia, e então acabaram montando uma academia para ele anexo ao quarto do adolescente, o menino ficou feliz e passou a praticar todo dia, os pais até contrataram nos primeiros dias um professor de Ed. Fisica para auxiliar o menino.  
Para ocupar sua cabeça Emmett malhava sempre que podia e ele deu uma esticada impressionante chegando a ficar do tamanho do pai em seis meses, sem falar dos músculos que havia ganhado, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca e saudável. Não aparentava ter a idade que tinha e muito menos que era portador do vírus da AIDS.  
Quem visse diria que ele era um menino feliz, tinha poucos amigos, mas que eram os melhores, carro, era lindo, forte, inteligente, um ótimo desenhista, tirava notas boas e um bom atleta, mas no fundo Emmett sofria toda vez que via Rosalie com Royce King, seu namorado.  
A menina sempre foi linda, mas ela estava ainda mais e fazia muitas invejas nas meninas da escola. Alta, loira, magra e o namorava o filho do dono de uma indústria de madeira da cidade, mas ela não era muito feliz. Do que valia tudo se ela não estava com a pessoa que realmente amava?  
Sua família não gostava de Royce, mas eram educados com ele, ela só havia começado a namorar com ele para fazer ciúmes e quem ela realmente gostava, Emmett seu primo. Ela sempre percebia o modo como ele a olhava, era do mesmo jeito que seu pai olhava para sua mãe, que seus avos se olhavam e de seus tios também. Então porque ele não fazia nada e a deixava namorar com Royce?

Emmett estava no último ano do ensino médio e Rosalie ainda estava no segundo, estava namorando Royce há mais de seis meses.  
— Emmett, chegou essa carta para você — Bella falou com um sorriso no rosto. O menino havia acabado de chegar da escola e ela o esperava junto com Edward que também havia acabado de chegar do trabalho. Renesmee estava na casa da Tia Alice e Christopher dormia no andar de cima.  
— E ela já veio aberta? — ele perguntou sarcástico vendo que o envelope era da Universidade de Belas Artes de Lisboa.  
— Veja logo — Edward falou apertando a mão de sua esposa que estava entrelaçada a dele.  
Emmett suspirou e leu a carta.  
— Parabéns, filho. Não sabe como estamos orgulhosos de você. — o pai disse antes mesmo dele concluir a leitura. Bella abraçou a cintura do seu filho, ela agora batia no peito dele, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.  
— Obrigado — ele agradeceu sem saber se ficava triste ou feliz.  
— Querido, não importa o que decidir, nós estaremos ao seu lado. — Bella falou.  
— Eu sei que sim, eu só... — ele não terminou e nem precisava, seus pais o entendia.  
— Filho, conte para ela. Rosalie é que tem que decidir se quer ou não ficar com você. E você sabe como faria sua tia feliz.  
— É tarde demais, pai. Ela tem namorado.  
Bella bufou.  
— Ela te ama Emmett, eu posso ver no jeito que ela olha para você.  
— Eu vou subir. — ele falou não querendo mais falar disso. — Thony tá dormindo? — perguntou.  
— Não, está lá no quarto de castigo. — Bella falou suspirando.  
— O que ele aprontou dessa vez? — Emmett perguntou sorrindo. Seu irmão era uma comédia e muito bagunceiro e pior até que ele, mas o irmão mais velho tinha ensinado muitas coisas ao irmão mais novo e ele era o principal culpado de Tony ser assim.  
— Levou o Brocomela para a escola e colocou dentro da gaveta da professora. — Edward disse sem conseguir esconder seu divertimento.  
— Edward. — Bella o repreendeu.  
— Eu no lugar dele teria feito à mesma coisa, aquela professora dele é muito chata. — Edward falou dando de ombros, mudando de canal.  
Bella deu um tapa no ombro dele.  
— Ahh, gata faz assim não que eu me apaixono.  
— Meu Deus, quantos anos você tem? — Bella falou rolando seus olhos, seu marido ultimamente andava muito brincalhão.  
— Eu vou subir. — Emmett falou rapidamente sabendo que logo eles iriam começar a se beijarem ali mesmo.  
— Eu posso ter quarenta, mas eu faço o que muito jovenzinho não faz. — Edward disse totalmente malicioso. Emmett grunhiu por não ter fugindo rápido o suficiente para não ouvir.  
— Ahh com certeza faz. — Bella falou o puxando pela blusa e colando sua boca na dele.

— Eu estou tão preocupada com ele. — Bella falou acariciando o peito de seu marido. Era de noite e eles estavam deitados na cama, cobertos pelo edredom. Bella vestiu um moletom e Edward apenas a calça de um moletom dele, os dedos dos pés deles brincavam entre eles. Chovia lá fora. Os barulhos de trovões eram constantes e podia ouvir as arvores balançando com força.  
— Emmett? — Edward perguntou acariciando o braço dela.  
— Sim.  
Edward suspirou.  
— Eu vou conversar amanhã com ele — o pai falou também preocupado.  
— Faça isso, ele sempre te escuta — ela falou.  
— Você realmente acha que Rosalie gosta dele? — Edward perguntou.  
— Eu tenho certeza que sim — Bella falou — É só olhar o jeito que ela olha para ele gostosão... Há amor ali. — ela falou confiante.  
— Então porque ela continua namorando aquele cara engomadinho, você sabe que eu não vou com a cara dele.  
— Ninguém vai. — Bella suspirou. — Essa pergunta eu não sei te responder, gostosão. — ela beijou o pescoço dele.  
— Bella, não faz assim, você sabe como eu fico quando você faz isso. — ele lamuriou sentindo as unhas dela arranharem seu peito.  
— Então você deveria ter posto uma blusa, mas você quer ficar exibindo esse peito gostoso. — ela falou apertando um mamilo dele.  
— Gostoso é? — Edward perguntou se rendendo ao encanto dela.  
— Sim, meu eterno gostosão.  
— E minha eterna gostosona, minha eterna linda, meu eterno amor. — ele falou intensamente.  
Bella puxou ele pela nuca e seus lábios se tocaram apaixonadamente. Edward os virou ficando por cima dela, suas mãos subindo a blusa do moletom dela acariciando a barriga quente.  
Toc Toc  
Eles se separaram ofegante, ouvindo alguém bater na porta, eles podiam imaginar muito bem quem era.  
Edward se levantou, depois de dar um selinho rápido nela, arrumou sua calça contente ainda por não está muito excitado.  
Ele foi até a porta e a destrancou. Encarou seus três filhos ali. Emmett vestia uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa velha branca, em seus braços ele segurava Anthony que parecia chorar e o pai sabia o por que, o menino odiava quando chovia, ficava muito assustado. Edward deu um pequeno sorriso, apesar do filho mais novo ser a sua cara ele tinha a personalidade de Bella, por último seus olhos encontraram Nessie que vestia seu pijama de frio das princesas, ela segurava seu ursinho Fred.  
— Podemos ficar aqui, papai? — a menina disse entrando no quarto, sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe que a abraçou.  
— É claro que podem queridos. — Bella falou. Edward pegou Tony dos braços de Emmett.  
— Fique também, Emm. — Nessie pediu a seu irmão que fez menção de voltar para seu quarto.  
— Tudo bem mostrinha. — o grandalhão falou, se deitando ao lado da mãe e da irmã, Edward se deitou do outro lado ficando na outra ponta da cama, a metade de seu corpo para fora.  
— Acho que precisamos de uma cama maior. — comentou rindo.  
— Meus bebes, estão tão grandes. — a mãe disse sentimentalmente.  
— Mamãe, Tony, não é mais um bebe. — o menino disse.  
— Oh é claro que é, se até Emmett é ainda meu bebe, você também é.  
— É isso mesmo pirralho. — o irmão mais velho disse bocejando, estava realmente tarde.  
— Não me chama de pirralho. — o menino disse fazendo bico, o grandão deu língua para ele.  
— Não comece vocês dois. — Edward disse autoritário.

Eles riram.  
— Durma meus amores, a mamãe ama vocês todos. — Bella falou.  
— É eu também. Vocês são a melhor família que eu poderia ter. — Emmett disse acariciando o cabelo da mãe e de sua irmã.  
— Eu também amo vocês. — Nessie falou. — E o Fred também. — disse se referindo ao seu urso.  
— Tony ama vocês também, mesmo quando o papai e a mamãe bigam comigo. — o menino disse, seus olhinhos quase fechados.  
— E o papai, ama muito todos. Vocês são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. — Edward falou, sua mão procurando a da esposa e se entrelaçando a dela, eles se encararam rapidamente e mesmo somente com a luz fraca que viam do abajur Edward sabia que ela sentia a mesma coisa.  
Palavras não eram necessárias para explicar o que eles sentiam naquele momento.

Edward e Bella se levantaram aplaudindo orgulhosos Emmett que foi pegar seu diploma, Rosalie estava ao lado de Bella também aplaudindo o primo. Toda a família estava ali.  
Depois de todas as formalidades, os formandos foram liberados. Emmett foi abraçado por todos de sua família. Ele não queria participar da festa que os outros formandos fariam ao invés disso ficou feliz em apenas ter um jantar simples com sua família.  
Estavam todos reunidos. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Tony, Penelope e Peter.  
Estavam todos sentados na enorme mesa que Carlisle havia encomendado para ocasiões como esta. Eles jantavam animados, conversando e a troca de olhares entre Emmett e Rosalie nunca foi tão intensa como aquela noite, ela tentava se segurar para não chorar, ele estava partindo e ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quando o veria novamente. Portugal ficava do outro lado do oceano, será que ela aguentaria.  
— Com licença — ela falou engolindo em seco se levantando da mesa, precisava sair dali, precisava ficar sozinha.  
Foi em direção à sala de tevê, se sentou no sofá e começou a chorar, não demorou muito e sentiu braços fortes e grandes a consolando.  
— Rosie, vocês está bem? — a voz de Emmett soou preocupado. — Royce fez algo com você? Se ele tiver fe...  
— Eu terminei com ele — ela falou fungando, como amava o cheiro dele.  
— Oh e você não queria fazer isso? Ele fez algum...  
— Não, Emmett, ele não fez nada — ela falou limpando suas lagrimas.  
— Então porque você terminou com ele? — ele quis saber.  
— Eu nunca o amei, Emm. — ela falou sinceramente encarando os olhos de caramelo dele. — Eu amo outra pessoa — ela disse por fim decidida a pelo menos tentar.  
Ele arfou surpreso e meio decepcionado, nunca teria o amor dela, mas ele sempre a amaria.  
— E porque você não fala para ele? — Emmett disse engolindo o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta.  
— Eu já falei, há muito tempo.  
— Ele não gosta de você? — ele perguntou incrédulo, como alguém não poderia ama-la?  
— Eu não sei, ele fugiu assim que disse que o amava com todo o meu coração. — ela meio que repetiu as palavras que já havia dito a ele.  
Emmett fechou seus olhos, se lembrando de perfeitamente da época em que tinha doze anos, daquele momento em que a sua prima havia se declarado a ele.  
Ela o amava, mas ele não podia fazer.  
— Eu... er... — Rosalie não o deixou terminar seja lá o que ele fosse dizer, ela agiu rapidamente e colou seus lábios aos dele, foi como sentir o sol depois de vários dias na escuridão.  
Ela mexeu seus lábios experientemente sobre os dele que estavam paralisados, forçou sua boca e sentiu os lábios dele se separaram um pouco, mas foi muito rápido.  
— Rosalie o que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou arturdido separando-se dela, lambeu seus lábios involuntariamente querendo mais do sabor dela.  
— Te beijando. — ela falou obviamente.  
— Você não pode fazer isso, Rosalie.  
— Por quê? Você não me quer? Diga que é isso e eu nunca mais repetirei esse gesto.  
— Eu... euu..  
— Eu sei que você me ama, Ursão, eu posso ver no seu olhar. — ela falou o chamando pelo apelido que a muito tempo não usava.  
— Nós não podemos Rose. Você não entende. — ele falou chorando.  
— Porque não? — ela insistiu, precisando de uma resposta.  
— Eu... eu...  
— Você... o que você tem que nos impede de viver isso que sentimos?  
— Eu tenho AIDS — ele sussurrou baixo mais firme.  
— E daí, Emm? Eu não deixei de te amar quando soube disso.  
— Você sabia? — ele perguntou chocado.  
— É claro que eu sei, Emmett. Você acha que eu sou burra? Eu sempre fiquei curiosa com esses remédios que você tomava um dia eu pesquisei e achei o para que eles serviam e além do mais quantas vezes eu já ouvir alguém comentando sobre isso.  
— Pera aí. — ele respirou fundo, desconfiado, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. — Você sabe que eu tenho AIDS e mesmo assim quer ficar comigo?  
— Tudo que eu quero é você Emmett Cullen.  
— Mas...  
— Sem mas... — ela o calou com um dedo. — Apenas responda: você me ama?  
— Eu te amo... desde sempre Rosalie Hale. Eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa além de você, mas nós não podemos ficar juntos.  
— Porque não, Emmett, quantos casais são felizes com um dos parceiros assim? Porque não podemos ser mais um deles?  
— Eu não posso deixar você viver assim.  
— Assim como? Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo vivendo com o homem que eu amo, quem decidi isso sou eu. E eu escolho você, não importa o que aconteça, sempre será você.  
Emmett não podia dizer mais nada, ele chorava, estava emocionado e parecia que seu amor por ela havia multiplicado.  
— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou se rendendo ao amor que sentia, suas mãos envolveram a cintura dela a o puxando para ele. Era um sentimento muito forte, o que sentia. Não podia mais lutar contra.  
— Você é minha única certeza. — ela falou choramingando.  
Emmett delicadamente deslizou seus lábios pelo rosto dela, beijando as lagrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos. E finalmente, eles encontraram os lábios dela. Emmett se sentia nervoso, nunca havia beijado ninguém, ele sabia que por um beijo as chances da AIDS ser transmitidas eram quase inexistentes, e mesmo assim a única mulher que ele queria beijar era ela. Rosalie.  
Os lábios deles se encaixaram perfeitamente, a língua ousada de Rosalie foi logo procurando pela a dele, Emmett encontrou a língua dela e a acariciou primeiro timidamente, mas seus hormônios adolescentes submergiram e eles aprofundaram o beijo apaixonadamente. Podia ter se passado anos e eles ficaram assim eternamente. Separaram-se ouvindo ofegos e choramingo. Viraram e encararam a família deles que os observavam emocionados.  
Bella e Alice estavam abraçadas chorando juntas, finalmente os filhos delas seriam felizes.

Emmett acabou decidindo ir para a Universidade Stanford, na Califórnia, ele não queria ter que ir fazer artes em Portugal e ficar sem ver Rosalie muito tempo. Como estava indo para Califórnia, sempre que tivesse um tempinho vago poderia ir para Forks já que apenas menos de cinco horas os separava, ele também decidiu fazer Direito e não Artes, deixando sua pintura apenas como um hobby mesmo. E nunca se arrependeu da decisão que tomou.  
No ano que se passou, Emmett em todo feriado ia para Forks, e todos os dias ele e Rosalie conversavam pela internet nem que fosse por dois minutos.

Rosalie se formou no ensino médio, no ano seguinte. Emmett infelizmente não pode estar lá já que estava na semana das provas finais, mas duas semanas depois Rosalie se mudava para Califórnia e a família os presenteou com um pequeno apartamento. Já faziam mais de dois anos que estavam juntos e mesmo assim eles nunca haviam feito amor, eram sempre beijos e amassos, mas nada mais que isso. Demorou, mas depois de muita conversar com seus pais e médicos Emmett fez de Rosalie sua mulher na noite do aniversário de dezenove anos dela, foram cuidadosos e responsáveis, mas mesmo assim Emmett só relaxou quando viu um exame que havia pedido para ela fazer no dia seguinte, sabendo que não havia transmitido nada para ela. Emmett ficou mais relaxado e mais tarado pela sua Ursinha e era preciso eles terem uma caixa de camisinhas em cada canto do apartamento e sempre uma na carteira dele ou na bolsa dela, pois a qualquer momento eles podiam se atracarem.  
Era um fogo danado os dois, mas o importante era que eles eram felizes.

— Está casa está tão vazia sem o Emm, não acha? — Bella falou sentindo saudades do seu filho. Rosalie havia acabado de ir para lá e mesmo assim ela não havia se acostumado.  
— Eu não diria vazia e sim silenciosa. — Edward falou se levantando, estava agachado procurando uma boxers na gaveta, tirou a toalha que envolvia seu quadril e vestiu-a. Viu que Bella estava de costas espalhando hidratante no seu corpo coberto apenas por uma calcinha vermelha.  
Edward sentiu seu membro se animar, nem parecia que havia estado dentro dela a menos de cinco minutos, na banheira.  
— Nós sempre sabemos que quem sempre influenciava os meninos na bagunça era ele. — Edward falou pegando um pouco de hidrante em sua mão e espalhando nas costas dela.  
— É verdade. — Bella riu, lembrando de um dos momentos. Como, quando eles chegaram de um jantar e encontraram a casa toda suja de tinta e os três... pestinha coloridos do pés a cabeça, Anthony com apenas três anos de idade não a enganava quando fazia uma carinha de não tenho culpa de nada.  
— Ainda bem que ainda temos uns bons seis anos antes da nossa filha também sair daqui. — Edward falou já tentando se acostumar com a ideia.  
— Hurum... — foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer sentindo as mãos de seu marido acariciar sua barriga puxando ela um pouco mais para trás, gemeu baixinho ao sentir o membro dele já ereto.  
— Edward, você se recupera como um adolescente. — Bella falou.  
— Isso é uma coisa boa não é? — ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela, cada mão sua segurando um seio, puxando levemente o mamilo.  
— É uma coisa ótima. — Bella respondeu virando de frente, a boca deles se encontraram em mais um beijo cheio de amor e desejo.

 _"Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção: pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida._  
 _Se os olhares se cruzarem e, neste momento, houver o mesmo brilho intenso entre eles, fique alerta: pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o dia em que nasceu._  
 _Se o toque dos lábios for intenso, se o beijo for apaixonante, e os olhos se encherem d'água neste momento, perceba: existe algo mágico entre vocês._  
 _Se o primeiro e o último pensamento do seu dia for essa pessoa, se a vontade de ficar juntos chegar a apertar o coração, agradeça: Deus te mandou um presente: O Amor._

 _Por isso, preste atenção nos sinais — não deixe que as loucuras do dia a dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: O AMOR."_  
 _Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiin deu tudo certo para todo mundo, hein...

O próximo é o ultimo capítulo e depois o epilogo

;'(

Comeeeentem, só volto com comentários...

beeijos

lalac


	40. Epílogo

Edward acordou de madrugada sentindo sede e uma baita dor nas costas. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Bella estralando suas costas, vestiu apenas a sua calça, a casa estava silenciosa e escura. Foi até a cozinha bebendo um copo com agua e encheu novamente levando para tomar um remédio e deixar lá, para quando sentisse sede não precisasse descer.  
Decidiu verificar seus filhos principalmente Renesmee. Emmett já era casado, não precisava ele verificar. Tony dormia confortavelmente esparramado na cama, Edward o cobriu direito dando um beijo no rosto do filho.  
Foi até o quarto de Renesmee, deu um suspiro alto quando não a encontrou lá. Ela havia ido atrás dele. Ela, sua filha e não ele. O quarto que Jacob dormiria era ao lado, ficou indeciso se abria ou não a porta e também não saberia o que fazer se a porta estivesse trancada, mas felizmente ela estava aberta.  
Ele controlou seu ciúme de pai, vendo sua filhinha dormindo abraçada a aquele rapaz, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios, agradeceu pelos dois estarem vestidos. Eles se amavam, Edward teve que admitir.  
Desligou a luz do abajur que estava ligado, dando um beijo leve na filha e fazendo uma careta para o rapaz. Fechou a porta com cuidado, voltando para seu quarto.  
Tomou o remédio esperando que suas costas parassem de doer, é ele estava ficando velho. O melhor seria parar de fazer tantas estripulias com Bella, mas como ele conseguiria? Ele a amava tanto, o sexo entre eles era maravilhoso, por ele, ficariam dias sem dormir e comer nada, apenas se amando na cama, ou no chão, ou numa parede...  
Tirou sua calça, depois de verificar que a porta estava trancada, querendo sentir à pele de sua mulher na sua.  
— Está tudo bem? — Bella sussurrou desperta, se virando para ele.  
— Apesar de nossa filha está dormindo no quarto de hospedes. Está tudo maravilhoso. — ele falou sinceramente, embrulhando seu corpo na coberta, abraçando-a.  
— Ela já é uma mulher — ela falou.  
— Sim eu sei — ele suspirou. — Você é feliz? — perguntou de repente.  
— Sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, Edward. Como não poderia ser? Eu vivi tudo que achei que um dia não viveria. Eu já errei, já chorei, já sofri coisas terríveis, pensei que não merecia viver. Vim para Forks, em busca apenas de poder viver longe dos medos que me assombravam de tentar recomeçar e não ser uma pessoa amargurada pelo resto da minha vida. Mas aí eu encontrei você. Você mexeu comigo de um jeito que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiu. Você não desistiu de mim, mesmo sabendo das minhas limitações, fraquezas, você ficou ao meu lado me fazendo supera-las. Mostrando que eu sou mais forte do que tudo, só basta querer. Você me mostrou o que é o amor verdadeiro, o que é amar de verdade uma pessoa, o verdadeiro sentindo de um relacionamento. Foi através de você que eu ganhei não só um, mais três filhos maravilhosos. Com você tive a oportunidade de ter uma família de verdade. Eu sou tudo que pensei um dia que não seria. Sou mãe, tia, madrinha, esposa, estou prestes a ser avó, sou uma mulher completa, me sinto amada e desejada por você todos os dias. Você é e foi meu recomeço Edward.  
— Você foi seu próprio recomeço Bella. No momento em que eu te vi percebi que você era uma mulher especial, mas que algo havia acontecido, eu sentia que tinha que te proteger te ajudar. Mas você merece todo o mérito. Você é uma mulher forte, incrível, nunca duvide disso.  
— Não existe ninguém nesse mundo mais feliz que eu. — ela falou sorrindo, seus olhos chocolates brilhavam refletido o brilho nos olhos dele.  
— Na verdade existe uma pessoa — ele falou, apontando a mão dela para o peito dele.  
— Mentiroso.  
Eles riram felizes e cumplices do amor que sentiam, beijaram se ternamente. Pareciam dois adolescentes, é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas.  
Fazem as se sentirem jovens, livres, amadas, felizes, alegres. Não faz sentir medo, não deixa preso.  
O amor liberta, o amor cura, o amor espera, o amor perdoa.  
— Eu sempre te amarei. — Edward falou.  
— Eu te amarei mais — ela disse roçando se nariz no dele.  
— Você sempre compara uma pequena arvore com uma floresta inteira.  
— E você é sempre um galanteador incorrigível.  
Eles se abraçaram, estavam de frente um para o outro, ficaram se olhando nos olhos, as mãos entrelaçadas, até que adormeceram novamente, sentindo a paz no corpo deles. Uma só alma, dois corpos, isso é amor.

Sim, nada era forte o bastante para estourar a bolha de amor deles.

Recomeçar

Não importa onde você parou,  
em que momento da vida você cansou,  
o que importa é que sempre é possível  
e necessário "Recomeçar".  
Recomeçar é dar uma nova  
chance a si mesmo.  
É renovar as esperanças na vida  
e o mais importante:  
acreditar em você de novo.

Sofreu muito nesse período?  
Foi aprendizado.

Chorou muito?  
Foi limpeza da alma.

Ficou com raiva das pessoas?  
Foi para perdoá-las um dia.

Sentiu-se só por diversas vezes?  
É por que fechaste a porta até para os outros.

Acreditou que tudo estava perdido?  
Era o início da tua melhora.

Pois é!  
Agora é hora de iniciar,  
de pensar na luz,  
de encontrar prazer nas coisas simples de novo.

Que tal um novo emprego?  
Uma nova profissão?  
Um corte de cabelo arrojado, diferente?  
Um novo curso,  
ou aquele velho desejo de apender a pintar,  
desenhar,  
dominar o computador,  
ou qualquer outra coisa?

Olha quanto desafio.  
Quanta coisa nova nesse mundão  
de meu Deus te esperando.

Tá se sentindo sozinho?  
Besteira!  
Tem tanta gente que você afastou  
com o seu "período de isolamento",  
tem tanta gente esperando apenas um  
sorriso teu para "chegar" perto de você.

Quando nos trancamos na tristeza nem  
nós mesmos nos suportamos.  
Ficamos horríveis.  
O mau humor vai comendo nosso fígado,  
até a boca ficar amarga.

Recomeçar!  
Hoje é um bom dia para começar  
novos desafios.

Onde você quer chegar?  
Ir alto.  
Sonhe alto,  
queira o melhor do melhor,  
queira coisas boas para a vida.  
pensamentos assim trazem para nós  
aquilo que desejamos.

Se pensarmos pequeno,  
coisas pequenas teremos.

Já se desejarmos fortemente o melhor  
e principalmente lutarmos pelo melhor,  
o melhor vai se instalar na nossa vida.

E é hoje o dia da Faxina Mental.

Joga fora tudo que te prende ao passado,  
ao mundinho de coisas tristes,  
fotos,  
peças de roupa,  
papel de bala,  
ingressos de cinema,  
bilhetes de viagens,  
e toda aquela tranqueira que guardamos  
quando nos julgamos apaixonados.  
Jogue tudo fora.  
Mas, principalmente,  
esvazie seu coração.  
Fique pronto para a vida,  
para um novo amor.

Lembre-se somos apaixonáveis,  
somos sempre capazes de amar  
muitas e muitas vezes.  
Afinal de contas,  
nós somos o "Amor".  
 _Paulo Roberto Gaefke_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiiin gente, acabando mais uma fic por aqui, desculpa a demora para posta-la, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Essa fic é a minha preferida, eu acho, por que acho que foi onde eu comecei a amadurecer na escrita e melhorar, tanto que olha o tamanho que a fic ficou kkkk

Obrigada por acompanharem por aqui, mesmo. Pelos comentários, apesar de poucos, foram essenciais para continuar postando aqui.

E obrigada a vocês leitores que sempre me acompanham, desejo tudo de bom para vocês nessa vida.

e nos vemos em Meu coração é seu

beijos

lalac


End file.
